La Duquesa
by Akirem
Summary: El amor no siempre lo encontramos en la persona que nos provoca fuegos artificiales en el interior con un primer beso, hay veces que el amor se esconde en la persona que creemos odiar y lo vamos descubriendo poco a poco pero a paso seguro, y termina convenciendonos de que no se apagara tan facil como la llama de una pasajera pasion.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jajajaj, pues aqui de vuelta con una nueva historia, como siempre me pasa digo el titulo de una pero subo otra, jajaja, creo que ya estoy afectada, pero bueno lo importante es que les guste, asi que espero que todas las territanas me den su aprovacion con esta nueva idea que nacio en mi cabeza, y a todas las demas espero que tambien les agrade pues mi Alberth participa en ella, basta de rollos y espero que les agrade, como siempre aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autoras sin corazon que siguen jugando con nuestros sentimientos al no darnos un final claro y presiso, pero la historia es mia y me inspire en parte en la historia de "Gong", si creo que asi se escribe, pero sino pues luego lo corrijo, jajajaja, ya saben perdonen mis errores aun sigo lucahdo con mi mala ortografia pero ya uso el autocorrector del programa dela computadora, asi que creo que esta mejorado, no las astidio mas y las dejo con este capitulo que es el primero...

* * *

**La Duquesa**

Capitulo uno… **"El compromiso con una desconocida".**

-Padre, una ves mas te lo pido… no me obligues a casarme… yo… no siento que sea tiempo… además, ni que tu estuvieras muriendo como para que desees que me case con tanta urgencia.- Terrece ocultaba un secreto detrás de esas palabras.

-No es lo que piensas hijo, como ya sabes, dentro de la nobleza las cosas se manejan de una manera diferente al resto de las personas. Tu matrimonio fue arreglado desde hace varias décadas, incluso antes de que nacieras… El primogénito de la casa Granchester, tiene que contraer matrimonio con la primera hija de la casa White… las cláusulas del contrato matrimonial, fueron estipuladas por tus abuelos y los abuelos de tu prometida… y también la fecha, debes casarte al cumplir la mayoría de edad, y un año después recibirás el ducado…. Y no hay nada que pueda romper con esas reglas.

-Y que si yo estoy enamorado de otra persona… me obligarías a ser infeliz al lado de una mujer a la que odiare por haberme robado la oportunidad de ser feliz con el verdadero amor de mi vida?...- Terrece sabia que al decir aquello estaba dando un golpe bajo a su padre, e había vivido eso cuando fue obligado a casarse con la que ahora era la duquesa … cuando el a quien amaba era a … Eleonor Baker su verdadera madre, la mujer que había sido despreciada por la nobleza al ser una actriz.

- Las cosas no son siempre como parece que serán Hijo, quizá ahora no ames a tu prometida… pero el tiempo y el conocerla mas de cerca y de una manera mas intima… te enseñara que se puede amar a alguien que no conoces…- y era verdad, quizá en su primer año su estupidez puso en riesgo su matrimonio, estaba tan enamorado de la madre de Terrece que no había reparado en las cualidades de la mujer que sus padres le habían elegido como esposa, pero a medida que había ido pasando el tiempo… él se había enamorado por completo de su ahora amada Rose Marie Andrey, la mujer por la que respiraba y se animaba a seguir día con día.

-Eso es mentira y tu lo sabes por experiencia…- Terrece se ponía de pie mostrando su desesperación ante el compromiso al que lo estaban obligando.

-Dime Terrece… estas enamorado?... es la mujer que amas "el amor de tu vida"?...-Richard era un hombre muy astuto, y se daba perfecta cuenta que su hijo no tendría esa actitud de no haber otra mujer de por medio.

- Ella… ella también me ama, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, déjame decirte que me ama por mi, no por lo que represento, y me lo ha demostrado dela única manera en que una mujer decente puede hacerlo con el único hombre que desea en su vida…- Terrece mantenía los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, no quería que el Duque se enterara, pero tenia que revelarlo si deseaba que los planes que tenia con su adorada Susana no se vieran en riesgo.

-Quien es ella?, cual es su apellido?... tiene algún titulo?... – El duque hacia las preguntas pertinentes y que el creía necesarias, pero el rostro de Terrece se endurecía al escucharlo pronuncias cada una de estas.

- Que importancia tiene todo eso?... lo importante es que ella me ama… que seré feliz a su lado…- lo miraba retándolo a que lo contradijera.

- Muy bien Terry, me voy a arriesgar contigo… te are una propuesta, de ti dependerá si la aceptas o no… - EL duque se dirigió a su escritorio y saco un folder, se lo extendió a Terrece y este lo tomo, su expresión había cambiado, y a medida que leía los documentos dentro de aquel folder.. En su cara se marcaba mas la confusión.- En esos documentos, están los requisitos para el desempeño de una buena duquesa,… tu madrastra ha cumplido con cada uno de ellos y todos hemos quedado satisfechos con su destreza y su habilidad para cumplirlos,… incluso tu no puedes negarlo, porque lo has visto, bien… te propongo que le lleves esos documentos a tu "novia"…. Si ella acepta cumplir con cada uno de los puntos escritos en esos documentos y los firma, y acepta las condiciones del contrato prenupcial… entonces yo me enfrentare al consejo completo y luchare para que sea aceptada sin importar su apellido, ni su rango, ni títulos, ni…. "profesión".

Terry palideció con aquella ultima palabra, seria capaz su padre de cumplir con lo que estaba prometiendo si sabia que la mujer que amaba era una actriz,... tal cual había sido su madre?, dudando un poco en hacerlo o no… se atrevió a preguntar.

-Si ella fuera… alguien que no es aceptado ante la realeza… por su profesión…cumplirías con tu palabra?...

-Alguna vez has escuchado que tú padre no cumpla con sus promesas?...- le respondió con otra pregunta y Terry se sintió avergonzado, era verdad, si había algo que admiraba de su padre era sus promesas.

- Y… si ella llegara a negarse a cumplir con cualquiera de los puntos establecidos….

-Entonces, tu matrimonio con la señorita de White se realizara…. No en el tiempo establecido, sino en un mes…- así era Richard, jugaba a ganar… jamás a perder…

-Esta bien, regresare esta misma noche con los documentos firmados… puedes estar seguro de ello… así que prepara el argumento que darás a los White y al concejo… porque dentro de un mes me casare… pero no con la mujer que ustedes han elegido, sino , con al única mujer que amo y que amare hasta el fin de mis días…- Con el folder fuertemente apretado en su mano, Terry dio la espalda a su padre y salió del despacho donde habían pasado casi toda la mañana discutiendo sobre el mismo tema.

Richard vio a su hijo alejarse, se reprochaba por lo que había hecho, pero era mejor que Terrece viera la vida con claridad y dejara caer la venda que lo mantenía ciego, el ya sabia que su hijo estaba enamorado de otra joven, y conocía muy bien ala chica,…Susana Marlow.. Actriz de Teatro… su carrera apenas despuntaba, ambiciosa y egoísta como algunas otras Actrices que con su belleza y cuerpo deseaban atar a un marido rico y de renombre, si esa también había sido su experiencia y al igual que Terrece había estado apunto de echar a perder su vida, pero, había corrido con la suerte de que padre era mas sabio que el y entonces puso las cosas en orden. aun recordaba la seguridad con la que había llegado ante Eleonor, pero todo su mundo había caído hecho pedazos cuando ella se negó a firmar, no solo por darse cuenta que ella no tendría derecho a usar el dinero libremente, si no, que debía ser previamente autorizada por el duque en cargo y entregar comprobantes de sus gastos, sino también porque se negaba a vivir como una prisionera dentro de un castillo quela obligaría a dejar su carrera y su popularidad, desde aquel día no la había vuelto a ver, ella se había ido de gira al día siguiente, y por supuesto lo había remplazado en la primera ciudad que estuvieron representando la obra que ella protagonizaba.

Nueve meses después había regresado con un bebe de casi cuatro meses de nacido… Terrece, el había creído que ella buscaba una reconciliación, y en aquel tiempo él hubiera estado dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de estar con ella y con el hijo que le había asegurado era el fruto de lo que habían vivido juntos, pero no era así, ella llevo al bebe porque … nunca había sido parte de sus planes salir embarazada, había perdido un protagónico a causa de "su deformado cuerpo", y ahora que se había recuperado… no pensaba continuar arruinando su carrera por cuidar de un niño al que no había deseado como parte de su vida, eso fue lo que había terminado de tumbar la venda que el había mantenido cubriendo sus ojos, el conocer ala verdadera Eleonor había matado el amor que un día sintiera por ella.

Tomado a su hijo en brazos había vuelto al castillo donde mantuvo una discusión con sus padres… pero su ya esposa.."Rose Marie"… tomo al pequeño en sus brazos, lo beso con ternura y ordeno a una sirvienta trajera un poco de leche porque "su hijo" tenia hambre…Todos se habían quedado en silencia cuando escucharon aquello, el mismo no creía lo que veía, esa mujer que debía rechazarlo, que debía sentirse humillada y dolida, que estaba en todo su derecho de pedir un divorcio ventajoso para su familia, no lo había hecho, al contrario, había aceptado al niño como su propio hijo… ahí, fue cuando él supo que se había casado con la mas maravillosa mujer quela vida pudiera haberle escogido, su corazón que había estado engañado y dolido… ese que había llegado a odiarla por haberle impedido casarse con la que el [pensó amaba… ese corazón, renació, renació para convertirse en su mas fiel esclavo, en su mas grande amante, en su protector y adorador.

La relación con su esposa fue cambiando poco a poco, el encontró con cada día que corría una nueva cualidad en ella, y cuando menos lo noto… se supo profundamente enamorado, pero era un amor distinto, uno que no solo lo guiaba el deseo de compartir una cama, o un bello rostro, o un magnifico cuerpo, porque si bien Rose Marie tenia todas esa cualidades y con ventaja sobre Eleonor, también tenia un corazón que le había mostrado que el verdadero amor se siente no solo con el cuerpo y la vista, sino con el corazón y el alma. Y así era como aquel verdadero amor los había llevado a procrear tres hijos más, dos hermosas niñas y un apuesto varoncito, que era el menor.

Cuando sus padres y los padres de Rose Marie habían comenzado a discutir sobre el legado del Ducado, el que legalmente le correspondería a el hijo de Rose Marie por haber nacido dentro de un matrimonio completamente legal, ella se había negado alegando que el ducado siempre se heredaba al hijo mayor, y que ese, era Terrece, "su hijo mayor". Y lo era, porque ella lo había criado, ella lo había amado como tal, y nunca había hecho diferencia entre sus hijo legítimos y Terrece. Y ente ellos hubiera seguido una relación madre e hijo autentica sino hubiera sido nuevamente por el corazón envidioso y ambicioso dela egoísta de Eleonor, que al ver que su carrera mostraba un declive, se había presentado en el castillo GRanchester exigiendo que le devolvieran a su hijo, el que aseguraba le habían robado a los pocos meses de nacido, Terrece tenia ya los diez años, y la confusión lo había puesto en un estado demasiado difícil para un niño de su edad. Y después de conseguir su cometido… Eleonor volvió a desaparecer llevándose entre su manos una buena cantidad de dinero que había conseguido a cambio de no convencer a Terrece para quela acompañara a América. Dejando el corazón de su propio hijo roto, y lleno de amargura, una amargura tan profunda que Rose Marie aun no lograba desaparecer.

* * *

La noche caía, la función había terminado y era hora de ir al evento social que se había organizado y al cual los actores dela obra habían sido formalmente invitados. El baile y la cena estaba yendo de maravilla, Susana se sentía alagada al verse rodeada de hombres de suma importancia dentro dela nobleza inglesa, y sobre todo que ellos estuvieran interesados en que les otorgara una pieza de baile, en aquel lugar si que eran formales, en América no se tomarían tan en serio el solicitar una simple pieza d baile, pero bueno ella era afortunada pues podía distinguir como algunas de las jóvenes de noble cuna que asistían al evento aun permanecían sentadas en algún rincón del salón sin ser tomadas en cuenta por ningún hombre… pobrecillas, seguro eran unas aberraciones y por ello nadie deseaba tenerlas cerca.

Una mano firme la tomo por el codo y la jalo suavemente para sacarla de aquel circulo de "lobos hambrientos" que la rodeaba… sin detenerse el joven la llevo casi arrastrando a una de la terrazas del enorme y lujoso salón…

-Oh Terrece!- la chica apenas la había soltado se arrojó a los brazos del joven que la recibió sorprendido, ella no lao había reconocido de primera pues estaba elegantemente ataviado, pero en cuanto la soltó y se giro logrando verle el rostro no dudo en lanzarse a sus brazos y depositar un beso en los labios del hombre sin ningún pudor.

-Pensé que te molestarías por haberte alejado de tus "admiradores"….- el joven la veía mientras ella le sonreía con coquetería sin bajar los brazos que mantenía alrededor de su cuello.

-Claro que no…. Solo estaba con ellos porque eme aburría sin ti, pero ahora que estas conmigo… no tengo necesidad de ningún otro tipo de compañía…- volvía a besarlo pero esta vez el correspondía con pasión olvidándose por completo de que estaban en un lugar publico donde cualquiera podría verlos, estaban tan sumidos en su pasión que no notaron la delicada silueta que se escondía tras uno de los enormes muros de mármol que adornaban la terraza.

-Necesitamos hablar…- con voz entrecortada y jadeante Terrece se alejaba forzándose a si mismo a abandonar esos labios que lo hacían perder el razonamiento...

-ha si?,… de que?.. – preguntaba acomodando un poco el vestido que se había torcido y el escote que se había bajado un poco…

Terrece sacaba el folder que llevaba escondido bajo el saco y se lo extendía sin mencionar palabra, Susana lo tomaba mirándolo confundida pero entendió que debía observar el contenido y así comenzó a hacerlo...

-Pero que es esto?, a quien piensan condenar a esta tortura?, es una locura lo que esta escrito en esos papeles!- con los ojos muy abiertos continuaba repasando las hojas que contenía el folder sin que sus sonidos de indignación y sorpresa dejaran d escucharse… y una que otra risilla sarcástica.

-Susana… seria realmente una tortura para ti realizar lo que esta escrito en esos documentos?…- La voz se escuchaba apagada, el sabia que lo que estaba escrito podría ser difícil para una mujer acostumbrada a ser libre e independiente, pero tampoco era una tortura si era por amor…

-Por supuesto que si, oh no, esto seria peor que cualquier tortura…. Pero a quien se le ha ocurrido semejante insulto…. Quien podría realizar esto?... hay no que horror si esto fuese la vida de alguien… seria como estar preso en tu propia casa... y luego…. Visitar asilos y orfanatos de beneficencia… pero quien siquiera puede desear semejante cosa?… esos lugares llenos de niños malcriados y sucios, y los ancianos… llenos de arruga y esos olores a…a… viejo…- la actriz arrugaba la nariz sin siquiera detenerse a ver lo que sus palabras estaba provocando en el sentir de Terrece.

- y que opinas del ultimo documento?...- pregunto dando la espalda ala joven que seguía leyendo y paso las paginas buscando el documento que le mencionaban.

- Que es todo esto Terrece?...- pregunto y en su voz había clara ofensa- A caso es una escrito de alguna mala obra?, porque déjame decirte que yo ni siquiera en teatro representaría estas líneas… son… son... esclavisantes…- arrojo el folder en la mesa de jardín que había en la terraza.

-Y si te lo pidiera por amor?... lo harías si eso fuera lo que exigen para casarte con el hombre que amas?...- Terrece nos e atrevía a volverse para mirar el rostro de la joven. Susana comprendió entonces y temerosa ha haber cometido un error se arrojó a l espalda del joven abrazándolo a la altura del pecho y depositando un beso en el cuello.

-Es una broma verdad?... tu jamás me pedirías algo así para poder casarnos…- lo obligaba a girarse y al ver la mirada de Terrece supo que no era ninguna broma.

-Seria muy fácil si estamos juntos… yo procuraría acompañarte a todo lados, y cuando no pudiera… estoy seguro que no será tan malo, las reuniones de sociedad y los bailes del palacio son mejores que esto, todos te apreciarían por ser mi esposa, la duquesa de Granchester…- le tomaba la barbilla con su dedo y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-T..Terry… eso… bueno, yo… estoy acostumbrada a otra clase de vida… mas… mas… libre, además mi trabajo n me permitiría cumplir con esos compromisos… y menos si estoy en gira…

-y si tuvieras que dejar de ser actriz?...

- que?, no eso no, mi carrera es mi vida terrece, yo no podría dejarlo… menos ahora que estoy en la cúspide… compréndeme….- se giraba dándole la espalda y apoyándose en el respaldo de una delas sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

-Susi… seria solo por un tiempo,.. en cuanto el titulo me sea entregado… podría ver la forma de que volvieras a los escenarios y no tengas que cumplir con ese absurdo reglamento…- Terry se acercaba y l le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos mientras le hablaba cerca del oído.

-Porque mejor no dejas esto y nos vamos a América, haya esta tu madre ella podría…

-No, nunca iría a pedirle ayuda a ella… y si abandono Inglaterra… el titulo pasara a manos de mi medio hermano… seria desheredado…. No me importaría lo dejaría todo por ti… pero tú mereces una vida digna y yo no podría dártela por vario tiempo hasta que lograse encontrar una profesión que me ayudara a lograr mi propia fortuna…. Tu, me esperarías?...

- Vamos Terry no seas tan dramático,…. Puedes permanecer en Inglaterra y esperaremos a que el titulo te sea entregado para casarnos, una vez seas el duque, podrás tomar tus propias decisiones y entonces yo podría estar a tu lado sin tener que pasar por todo eso…. No crees mi amor?...- se ponía de puntillas besándolo nuevamente.

- si tuviera que casarme para recibir el titulo… lo aceptarías?...- la joven se soltó y lo miro sorprendida por lo que mencionaba, el continuo...- para recibir el titulo tengo que casarme con una desconocida… una mujer que fue elegida por mis abuelos y la cual ha sido educada para cumplir con todos los requisitos que tu has leído en esas paginas… a menos que tu aceptes casarte y cumplir con ellas, eso anularía el matrimonio por conveniencia con una desconocida.

-Bueno… tu no la amas… seria solo un matrimonio arreglado y el cual se podría disolver en cuanto el titulo te sea entregado… - Con cada Palabra Terrece sentía que el corazón se le encogía adolorido, a Susana no le importaría que él se casara con otra con tal de que obtuviera el titulo de duque…- después podría inventar cualquier escusa para que se te conceda el divorcio… yo esperare por ti en América… esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que te veas libre de todas esas cadenas que quieren imponerte.. Un año se pasaría rápido…- se acercaba a acariciarle la mejilla que estaba completamente rígida.

Terrece la observaba sin poder mencionar palabra, para Susana el que el tuviera que estar atado a una mujer por un año le parecía correcto y además un tiempo corto, pero si ella tenia que ser la que se sacrificara por un año cumpliendo con aquellos requisitos era una eternidad que no soportaría… significaba aquello que no lo amaba realmente?.

-Vamos cariño no pongas esa cara… doce meses se pasan volando, yo estaré ocupada con las giras y las puestas en escena que ni siquiera sentiré que el tiempo existe y cuando menos lo esperemos estarás en América libre para poder amarnos y entonces nos casaremos… y no tendré que soportar esa tortura al que quieren someterme… y por supuesto… no tendremos que firmar ese contrato matrimonial tan absurdo…. Digo, entre marido y mujer se debe compartir todo… como nuestro amor… yo te esperare… lo prometo.- Susana beso los labios de Terry pero esta vez no hubo respuesta.

-Susana… te amo, eres la única mujer que amare durante toda mi vida… te pido que lo pienses… seria solo un año el que tendrías que soportar esas exigencias, después, yo me encargaría de revocarlas y devolverte tu carrera y libertad…- su voz casi sonaba implorante, se estaba confesando y casi arrodillando ante esa mujer que era su vida misma.

-Terrece, no tengo nada que pensar… yo jama podría soportar ni por un solo día los tormentos que exige ser tu duquesa… pero… eso no significa que….-

-entonces supongo que debemos decirnos adiós, dentro de un mes me casare con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco pero que ya he comenzado a odiar… y quizá no volvamos a vernos…- Terrece se soltó de las manos de Susana que lo habían rodeado para volver a besarlo tratando de convencerlo de que hicieran las cosas a su manera…

Una copa cayo al suelo sorprendiéndolos con el ruido, los dos giraron el rostro en dirección de donde había provenido el sonido... hasta ese momento notaron que no habían estado solos...

-Quien esta ahí?, salga y dela cara!- Terrece sentía ira, no solo se había humillado así mismo rogándole a Susana para que se casara con el, ahora había alguien mas que podría atestiguar como la joven lo había rechazado...

Lentamente una joven fue distinguiéndose detrás del muro de Mármol en el que precisamente el había besado a Susana con pasión arrebatada, esa joven había escuchado sus... sonidos apasionados, sintió que una vergüenza e indignación lo invadían al ver ala joven aparecer por completo ante sus ojos.

-Y..y..yo, L.. mucho.. no era mi intención….yo, salía tomar un poco de aire… y ... después… me dio, pena… interrumpir su…su… "conversación".- La joven miraba al suelo sin atreverse a levantar el rostro… estaba apenada eso era claro.

Terry maldijo internamente, debió fijarse bien antes de hablar, debió comprobar que estaban solos pero era tanta su urgencia por que Susana aceptara aquello que había cometido la torpeza de no revisar el lugar antes de hablar.

-Quien eres?, seguro eres una lagartona que me esta espiando verdad?... que ahora vas a chantajearme para no dar la noticia a los diarios?...- Susana parecía mas preocupada por lo que pudiera decirse de su reputación al haber sido encontrada con un hombre a solas en un lugar publico…. Que por cualquier otra cosa que aquello pudiera causar.

-No, de verdad señorita… fu un accidente… además… ceo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla, yo… creo que será mejor queme retire…- La joven trato de salir del a terraza pro Susana la detuvo sin que Terrece lograra hacer nada.

-Tu no te vas a ir así nada mas, seguro me has estado siguiendo, quien eres?, una novia celosa, o una dejada?... planeas hacer algo en mi contra?...- Susana estaba furica y parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Ya le mencione que no, ni siquiera la conozco, ni me interesan sus amoríos…. No sé que clase de persona cree que soy pero le aseguro que yo no acostumbro andar cotilleando sobre la vida de los demás, ahora si me permite…- con arrogancia y dignidad fijo su verde mirada en la mano que mantenía su brazo sujeto.

-Basta Susana, la señorita no dirá nada de lo que ha escuchado…- Terrece fijo sus profundos ojos azules en las verdes esmeraldas que descubrió bajo esas largas y espesas pestañas que miraban retadoras a Susana, la joven al escuchar las palabras desvió su mirad ay la fijo en los ojos de Terrece, sin saber porque lo hacia asintió a la petición silenciosa que había en aquellos profundos mares.

Susana al ver que Terry mantenía firme el agarre sobre su muñeca, soltó ala joven, que con toda dignidad elevo su nariz respingada y salió de la terraza, el joven no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada.

-Que te parece tan gracioso?, es mujer puede arruinarme si va con el chisme a los diarios!- Susana miraba a Terrece que seguía sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Por favor Susana, esa chica era de la nobleza, te aseguró que ni siquiera sabe quien eres, es que acaso no la viste bien?...- Susana estaba ahora mas furica, así que Terrece si había apreciado cada centímetro dela mujercita insignificante?... porque la pobre no tenia ni un atractivo, por algo se escondía en la obscuridad de la terraza, seguro tenia alguna horrible merca en el rostro, o probablemente era coja o algo, porque de otra manera no hubiera estado oculta y….. sola.

-como puedes asegurar tal cosa?...- haciéndose la ofendida la joven se alejaba de él...

-bueno olvidémonos de ella, no dirá nada de eso estoy seguro, pero la que si tiene que decir algo eres tu,…. Por última vez te lo pido…. Piensa un poco lo que te he propuesto y dame tu respuesta mañana…. Susi… sin ti no podría vivir…- Terrece le tomaba con cariño de la barbilla y elevaba nuevamente ese bello rostro que adoraba, posaba sus labios sobre los de ella y la besaba tiernamente y con profundo sentimiento… había serrado los ojos al sentir el contacto de aquella boca que tanto amaba, pero, Susana no parecía pensar igual o sentirlo, mantenía los ojos abiertos, y los rolaba en señal de fastidio ante tanta cursilería… una vez que Terry abandono sus labios ella se alejó de él.

-Terrece, lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero mi respuesta es simplemente..."no".

La actriz giro sobre sus talones y cruzo las puertas de cristal, siguió por el pasillo que la llevaría de vuelta al salón, no noto que a sus espaldas la joven que anteriormente estuviera en la terraza y fuera testigo de su negación, aun se encontraba tras las pesadas cortinas que adornaban el umbral de aquel lugar, la joven al escuchar el taconeo provocado por los zapatillas de Susana y que cada vez se hacían mas distantes, asomo un poco el rostro esperando que el joven Duque, al que había reconocido casi al instante también se hubiera marchado, pero no fue así, el permanecía con las manos apoyadas en el grueso barandal de mármol y con el rostro inclinado, ella quiso alejarse entonces y al hacerlo provoco un leve ruido que alerto a Terrece, él se volvió tratando de descubrir quien lo observaba pero no vio nada, sin embargo la joven que había vuelto a sus escondite y cuyo corazón latía desbocado, si había visto las lagrimas que rodaban de aquello ojos y que brillaban con la luna sobre las masculinas mejillas…. Se sintió completamente derrotada.

**OOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOO**

La luz de la mañana se abría paso entre la obscuridad casi desvanecida, Richard Granchester como era su costumbre ya se encontraba en su estudio revisando y firmando documentos aun antes del desayuno... Rose Marie entraba con una charola de servicio de te y algunos panecillos que ella misma había horneado, la depositaba justo enfrente de su marido sin importarle dejar debajo de esta los documentos que él estudiaba con tanta concentración...

-querida pero que haces?...- le retaba con voz suave que mas parecía una caricia que un reclamo.

-Cuando dejaras esa costumbre de encerrarte en tu estudio con el estomago aun vacío?- ella le rosaba con sus sube manos la mejilla y le sonreía.

-Para que hacerlo si es el pretexto perfecto para obligarte a venir y ser el primero que observe tu diario arreglo digno de una reina….- Él se ponía de pie y la encerraba entre el escritorio y su cuerpo dispuesto a besarla… pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y ellos se apartaron de inmediato como si fueran un par de adolecentes sorprendidos en pleno romance.

-Toma...- terrece sin notar lo que había interrumpido y sin saludar respectivamente a su padres, arrojaba el folder sobre el escritorio de su padre.- Puedes hacer lo que mas te plazca… cuando lo prefieras, no me importa si es mañana mismo…..- les daba la espalda dispuesto a salir pero su padre lo detenía llamándolo.

-Terrece!, me parece que tu madre merece un poco de respeto...

-Te recuerdo que ella no es mi madre…- sus palabras eran duras pero no se giro para ver la reacción de la mujer que si lo veía como un hijo.

-Te exijo!- Richard estaba a punto de explotar odiaba que Terrece se mostrara tan mal con la mujer que solo le había dado amor desde que su madre prácticamente se lo vendiera...

-Por favor Richard… seguro que Terrece no ha descansado bien,…. Déjalo que se marche…- Rose Marie había notado la tristeza dentro d aquellos ojos llenos de furia y tan parecidos a los de su marido, además de las sombras obscuras que aparecían en al piel debajo de estos, era claro que Terrece no se encontraba bien y necesitaba estar a solas. Richard lo comprendió todo en ese instante.

-El anuncio se hará dentro de una semana y el matrimonio se llevara a cabo en un mes… como lo acordamos….- esa fue la sentencia, la espalda del joven se puso rígida, y sus ojos destellaron un brillo provocado por la humedad en ellos, salió como todo un granchester, lleno de orgullo y sin perder la elegancia y firmeza de sus pasos, pero sin volverse, su compromiso con aquella desconocida era ya un hecho… pobre de esa joven, quizá no se lo mereciera, pero él ya la odiaba… y la odiaría por el resto de sus días.

* * *

Pues como ven las cosas no inician muy bien para nuestro Terricito, pero iran mejorando, espero les haya agradado y continuen apoyandome en el siguiente capitulo que espero subirlo a fin de semana, tratare de subir dos por semana pero no lo prometo porque hay veces que no alcanzo a usar la compu en todo el dia, aun asi, espero sus reviews comentandome que les parecio el principio de esta nueva aventura... que no es continuacion de la historia como la mayoria de mis otros fics, esta es alterna,... bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo.

**AKIREM**


	2. La Duquesa 2

**Hellooooooooo!, hola!, gracias a todas o todos los que me acompanian en esta historia, no puedo creer que tengo 80 views, aunque solo 9 me hayan dejado un review, jajajaja, a esas nueve, mil gracias por dejarme saber su opinion y regalarme esos segunditos extras de su tiempo, me encanta leer sus opiniones y comentarios, me inspiran y animan muchisisisismo, y me alegro tambien por todos los demas que han leido mi historia aunque no me dejaron saber su opinion valoro muhco ese tiempo que me han regalado, y pues aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero no desanimarlos y que al contrario les guste mas y sigan conmigo hasta el final... no se cuanto vaya a durar no creo que mucho, aun asi ya llevo once capitulos terminados pero no editados ni revisados, y aun la idea sigue a medias, bueno basta de choros y les dejo el sigiente capitulo esperando me regalen sus comentarios al final...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Matrimonio.**

Los adornos que rodeaban el gran salón y el comedor así como las demás áreas del castillo de Granchester, hacían que Terrece se sintiera de lo mas derrotado, el anuncio de compromiso se hbia dado hacia varias semanas, pero solo formalmente, el no había deseado ni exigido siquiera conocer a la novia, no le importaba, así que la firma del contrato prenupcial se había realizado entre abogados y los interesados, que en el caso eran sus padres y los padres de la joven a la que le destrozarían la vida al casarla con el, pues no pensaba siquiera verla, el tenia otros planes muy diferentes a lo que esa chica pudiera soñar… como todas las inocentes jóvenes inglesas…, seria solo un año, se repetía mentalmente, y apenas se cumpliera este y le fuera entregado el titulo… disolvería ese matrimonio e iría en busca de su amada Susana.

-Señor… su padre lo llama, quiere que se encuentre con el, en el despacho…- Una mucama interrumpía sus meditaciones. El cerraba la mano que mantenía sobre una perfecta rosa blanca y arrancaba de un solo movimiento todos lo pétalos, después abría su mano y estos caían completamente maltratados y esparciéndose sobre los escalones frente a él, sin responder ni hacer caso a las palabras de la joven mucama, se dirigió a la salida del castillo.

Richard había observado todo desde la distancia, y había notado como Terrece mostraba la misma actitud brusca e irrespetuosa que el mismo mostrara en el día que lo obligaron a casarse con Rose Marie, Terrece era su hijo, no había duda de ello, y por lo mismo, se sentía seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Terrece se dirigió a los establos donde su yegua lo esperaba, Dorothea era el único regalo que tenia de su madre, ella se la había enviado en su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, el único presente que recibía de ella desde que lo había abandonado con el corazón lleno de ilusiones y la esperanza de una vida juntos en otro continente con otro tipo de personas, pero su madre había desaparecido igual que había llegado.

Monto el magnifico animal, que apenas lo sintió sobre sus lomos se paro en sus dos patas traseras relinchando con fuerza, Dorothea parecía ser su otra mitad, pues siempre reaccionaba al humor que el sentía, y ese día su corazón estaba lleno de rabia. Apenas puso sus patas delanteras nuevamente en el suelo, la yegua comenzó su rápida carrera, corriendo en el bosque con furia, el llanto de los bellos ojos azules de Terrece no pudo contenerse mas, la rabia y frustración que lo consumían lo obligaban a derramar aquellas lagrimas aun en contra de su voluntad, porque?, porque la personas que mas debían amarlo y estar a su lado lo abandonaban?... su madre se había ido abandonándolo después de llenar su cabeza y corazón con un mundo totalmente diferente al que vivía y sobre todo, con ella a su lado, pero al final lo había abandonado despareciendo sin ninguna explicación y llenando de amargura y resentimiento su corazón de niño, cuando había recibido a Dorotea había pensado en rechazarla, pero no lo había hecho por la intención de contrariar a su padre que le había regalado un azabache pura sangre apenas días antes de que Dorotea llegara a Inglaterra, aquel caballo nunca lo montaba y jamás lo haría, Dorotea se había convertido con el tiempo en parte de su alma, pues parecía comprenderlo mas que ningún humano. Y ahora, era también la única que lo acompañaba después de que la mujer a la que él amaba como hombre, también decidiera abandonarlo, Susana no estaría mas a su lado.

Las horas pasaron su prometida debía estar ya en el castillo, el permanecía recostado sobre la suave yerba que crecía alrededor del lago, miraba al cielo y pensaba sin desearlo mucho, en como seria la joven con que se casaría, esperaba que fuera un esperpento, de esa manera no le importaría tratarla como aun vil cerdo, sonrió al imaginar una chica con el mismo rostro del mencionado animal, pobre de ella, se compadecía, pero no daría vuelta a tras de su plan, haría que la chica se sintiera tan destrozada que exigiera un divorcio inmediato, de esta manera su libertad llegaría mas pronto y el titulo también, y con ello, por supuesto, su tiempo lejos de Susana se extinguiría..

El sol comenzaba a caer, era hora de volver, debía cumplir con su palabra si quería que sus sueños se cumplieran, monto a Dorothea nuevamente y el animal comenzó el regreso a casa pero a un paso mas tranquilo… resignado.

Terrece terminaba de atarse el moño de su blanca corbata mientras estaba frente al altar, había llegado al templo familiar dentro del castillo, sin la cinturilla y con la corbata aun colgado alrededor de su cuello, con pasos despreocupados y sin importarle los rumores que se desplegaban con cada paso que daba, había llegado solo hasta el altar donde había comenzado a colocarse lo que exigía la etiqueta para un novio de su clase, Richard lo había fulminado con la mirada pero el no presto atención ni a el ni a los que suponía eran los familiares de la novia, había visto la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de sus dos únicos amigos… los Corwell, pero también los había ignorado.

Las tiernas manos de Rose Marie desplazaban las de el con suavidad y con su mirada llena de dulzura y ternura ante su rebeldía, le pedía le permitiera realizar la tarea que el torpemente había iniciado, él no se negó, por mas que lo deseaba y aparentaba, no podía odiar a la mujer que lejos de rechazarlo o mostrarse rencorosa contra el por sus continuos desaires, solo le regalaba amor… el amor que su madre le había prometido pero que jamás le había entregado, sintió que su corazón se estremecía cuando ella al terminar de anudar la corbata con maestría y de acomodar los pliegues de su cinturilla de seda blanca… le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad y en sus labios se formaba la muda frase de un " te amo cariño"… tal cual lo haría una madre a su hijo, bajo la mirada apenado por no lograr corresponder a aquella muestra de afecto.

Rose Marie volvió a su lugar junto al duque, Terrece la siguió con la mirada deseando correr a su brazos y que lo consolara como cuando era un niño ignorante de su verdadero origen, pero nuevamente desvió su vista y endureció su corazón, no debía ser débil con la mujer que le había robado la posibilidad de una verdadera familia.

Las notas del musicales de la marcha nupcial escaparon del enorme órgano dentro de la capilla, los invitados, casi todos pertenecientes a la nobleza, giraron su rostro para dirigir sus miradas hacia la joven que acompañada de su padre, entraba a la capilla por el pasillo principal, sus pasos acompasados al ritmo de la música permitían que todos obtuvieran una perfecta imagen de su apariencia, el rostro de la joven permanecía oculto tras un velo de seda que no permitió que sus facciones fueran claras, el pelo también permanecía oculto bajo otra buena porción de seda, el vestido lejos de ser ostentoso, como cualquier otra chica de su nivel portaría, era sencillo y recatado, no mostraba nada que no debiera, al contrario de la estación que se prestaba para que fuera un diseño descubierto, la joven permanecía cubierta de tela de pies a cabeza, sus manos estaban escondidas bajo unos bellos y delicados guantes de encaje y el escote de su vestido muy apenas dejaba divisar las clavículas bajo el cuello, el corte imperio del modelo disimulaba a la perfección las formas de su cuerpo, lo que le dio la esperanza a Terrece de que se tratara de una mujer llena de defectos entre los cuales seguro se encontraba la gordura, sonrió para su adentros, seria fácil molestar a la joven al punto de la humillación.

El duque de White levanto un poco el velo que cubría la cara de la chica para besar su mejilla, pero Terrece no logro ver mas allá de un poco de piel blanca, después el duque le entrego la mano de su hija, pidiéndole cuidara de ella, el solo asintió solemnemente como lo exigía el protocolo.

La ceremonia se inicio, y el tiempo le parecía una eternidad a Terrece que miraba el enorme y viejo reloj que estaba en uno de los laterales, cada que la manecilla de los minutos avanzaba, era el o hasta el tiempo estaba en su contra?, sentía los parpados pesados cuando el sacerdote termino el sermón, era lógico después de todas las noches en vela que había vivido después de que Susana partiera a América sin volver a verlo desde que se negó a casarse con el, el alcohol y las mujerzuelas no habían podido llenar el hueco que sentía dentro del pecho, es mas ni siquiera había podido llegar mas allá de unas simples caricias con aquella mujeres que a pesar de elegirlas rubias… no tenían nada que ver son sus amada actriz.

Al fin escucho que el padre le pedía que se pusiera de pie para realizar los votos matrimoniales, hasta ese momento no había podido ver el rostro de la joven que seguía bajo el manto blanco de seda, solo esperaba que la sorpresa no fuera tan desagradable que le fuera a causar un infarto o un gesto de asco, porque no podría disimularlo.

Después de las promesas solemnes y que la ceremonia al fin terminara, el Sacerdote pronuncio la frase tradicional…" los declaro marido y mujer"…después de eso: "Señor Granchester, puede usted besar a su ahora esposa"…

Seria un gran ridículo si se negara… pensó en dejarlo así, pero la mirada de su padre y la curiosidad que tenia por conocer a la que tendría la desgracia de vivir con el los próximos trescientos sesenta y cinco días, lo obligaron de forma nada educada a levantar el velo de la chica para que su rostro quedara al descubierto… con un gesto desganado tomo la tela del borde y comenzó a elevarla para pasarla sobre la cabeza de la chica, tarea fácil gracias a la estatura de esta, pero en cuanto la mitad del rostro de la joven quedo descubierto, él no se sintió tan seguro de poder continuar, pero ya estaba en ello así que seguiría adelante….

Las tupidas pestañas al borde de los parpados comenzaron a elevarse como si fuera cámara lenta, la expresión del rostro de Terrece era digna de una fotografía que le hiciera ver lo estupefacto que estaba, cuando las pestañas estuvieron completamente elevadas, el par de esmeraldas que lo veía fijamente lo tenían mas que hipnotizado, no podía creerlo… Las imágenes dela noche en que había suplicado a Susana firmara los documentos fueron inevitables en su memoria al tener frente a si a la única testigo de aquel hecho…

Candice White bajaba nuevamente la mirada apenada al ver que su ahora marido no tenia ninguna intención de besarla, mejor así, si algo existía que ella no podría soportar era sin duda, un persona hipócrita, y ella sabia que si el la besaba lo haría sin ningún sentimiento, pues amaba a otra mujer que no era ella, se giro para enfrentar a los invitados que ya murmuraban nuevamente por aquel detalle, la joven era una belleza digna del titulo que portaba, su rostro delicado y la piel sedosa que se adivinaba a simple vista, era el acompañamiento perfecto para aquellos carnosos y tiernos labios que se antojaban a los caballeros que la observaban de reojo si eran casados y con pleno descaro por los solteros presentes. Con toda la dignidad que podía reunir, deslizo suavemente su mano en el brazo de Terrece que lo doblo mecánicamente, pues aun no salía de su sorpresa... siguió el ritmo de los pasos que ella marcaba para salir de la iglesia, una vez fuera, los invitados comenzaron a rodearlos para felicitarlos, pero el no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche cuando esa jovencita se había atravesado en su vida, la miraba aun sin poder creer que ella estuviera a su lado e imaginando las mil cosas que debería estar pensando… sobre el.

La celebración fue todo lo esperado por la alta sociedad londinense, los personajes de títulos nobiliarios se pavoneaban en el gran salón del castillo Granchester y por supuesto las conversaciones no eran muy variadas, en aquel nivel social solo se hablaba de poder y posesiones, joyas y vestidos, así como algunos cotilleos de las mas claras desgracias de alguno que otro que lo había perdido todo por un mal negocio y el cual había quedado fuera de su circulo sin posibilidad de volver o ser apoyado por aquellos que antes se autonombraban sus mejores amigos, así de profunda era la hipocresía de aquella sociedad.

Pero al parecer los White no eran tan afines con aquella gente, Terry no había dejado pasar desapercibido que hablaban muy poco y con muy contadas personas, no así entre ellos que se trataban con cariño y respeto, había conocido ya algunos miembros de la familia, entre ellos el padre, la madre y el futuro duque de White, no parecía mayor que el, el chico tenia los ojos azules como el padre, pero el pelo en el mismo tono que la madre, y su ahora esposa, parecía haber heredado la belleza de esos ojos de esmeralda, precisamente de la mujer que ahora lo saludaba cariñosamente.

-Pensé que tendrías una familia mas numerosa- fueron las primeras palabras dirigidas a su esposa después de largas horas de silencio y cuando la multitud y familiares les regalaron un poco de privacidad.

-No, no lo somos…- respondió ella con el mismo tono frio y distante que el había usado.

-Creo que debemos hablar antes de que los malos entendidos se extiendan entre nosotros…- no sabia a que se debía su necesidad de explicarse ante ella.

-No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, nuestro matrimonio es solo un contrato entre familias, y no creo que haya ningún mal entendido.- respondió ella y lo que casi podría ser una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios con amabilidad al responder, pero desapareció en una fracción de segundo.

-Aquella noche…- comenzó a decir el en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara, pues la atención estaba puesta en ellos.

-Aquella noche- lo interrumpió ella cortando cualquier posible explicación - le pedí una disculpa por haber estado en un mal momento, no fue mi intención escuchar su conversación, pero tal como lo prometí, ni una palabra ha salido de mis labios así que no tiene de que preocuparse, en cuanto se cumpla el primer año de nuestro matrimonio, la libertad que tanto añora le será devuelta….- las notas del primer vals sonaron indicando que los novios deberían abrir el baile, ella tomó la mano de el sin esperar respuesta alguna, el correspondió, era lo menos que le debía por su silencio, los dos se encaminaron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a trazar los pasos de aquel vals.

Sus movimientos eran tan afines y ella se acomodaba perfectamente a él, Terrece se sentía sorprendido, al momento de rodear su cuerpo con una de su manos, comprobó que su belleza no era solo en su rostro, al sentir lo estrecho de aquella cintura, comprobó que ella era simplemente… perfecta.

Pronto la pista estuvo llena de parejas que los acompañaron en su primer baile como esposos, era costumbre que los que deseaban compartir un baile con la pareja debía esperar a que el primer vals finalizara, en otras ocasiones, eran solo uno que otro familiar los que por educación y cortesía bailaban con la novia mientras el novio compartía con otras jóvenes invitadas.

En esta ocasión fue casi un insulto para Terrece el descubrir que no solo "algunos familiares" esperaban por compartir una pieza con la joven, sino que había prácticamente "fila"' esperando un momento con ella, miro con discreción a su alrededor y pudo notar que casi todas las jóvenes solteras permanecían sentadas pues lo caballeros esperaban a la orilla de la pista y se desafiaban con la mirada unos a otros por ser el primero en compartir un baile con su esposa.

Lo bueno era que el no tenia ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, sino, hubiera estado plenamente celoso por ver aquello. La mano de Candy lo empujo suavemente por el hombro donde la posaba, ese leve movimiento lo devolvió de sus pensamientos, ella le indico con la mirada que la presionaba con fuerza por la cintura y la había apegado tanto a el que apenas si podía seguirle el paso, además su otra mano había apretado el agarre en sus delicados dedos cuyas puntas ya podían verse algo enrojecidas a través de los guantes de encaje. Terrece se sintió avergonzado, que había sido aquella reacción inconsciente?, posesión?... no, imposible, el jamás llegaría a sentir algo como eso por una chica que lo había alejado de su amor verdadero.

La pieza termino y Anthony fue el primero en encaminarse a la pista para bailar con su hermana, después de una inclinación respetuosa ante Terrece que respondió con un gesto igual, Anthony se posesiono en el sitio indicado tomando la cintura y la mano de su hermana dispuestos a iniciar la siguiente pieza, un murmullo se desato entre los invitados y eso llamo la antencion de la novia y su hermano que buscaron con discreción la causa de aquellos murmullos, no fue difícil dar con el problema, una mujer de lacia cabellera rubia pálida, ataviada con un vestido de chillante rojo que marcaba sus encantos sin ningún pudor, cruzaba la pista en dirección a donde Terrece "el novio" se encontraba a la par con sus primos los Corwell.

Cuando Archie le hiso un gesto con la mirada a Terrece este volteo y se quedo pasmado al ver a Susana a escasos centímetros de él, ella apoyo la mano en el hombro masculino esperando que el la tomara por la cintura para iniciar a bailar, trago pesado solo de ver lo hermosa que estaba, y un par de segundo después la música comenzó a sonar, varia parejas comenzaron a dar giros al ritmo de aquel vals, los murmullos no dejaban de expandirse, pero Terrece mantenía sus ojos puestos en el bello rostro de Susana olvidándose de que aquella era la celebración de su matrimonio con "la desconocida".

Los bellos ojos de Candy se mantuvieron con la vista baja, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada sabiendo que todos murmuraban sobre la mujer que bailaba en esos momentos con el que ya era su marido, podía distinguir alguno que otro frase entre las mismas parejas que bailaban a su alrededor…." Es la actriz que estuvo hace poco de gira por aquí", "es hermosa, de donde conocerá a Terrece Granchester?", "debe haber algo entre ellos porque se acercó con mucha seguridad", "que se puede esperar de una Americana", el ultimo comentario lo escucho de una de las mujeres mayores que bailaba con un hombre anciano que supuso era el marido y le golpeaba con su abanico cuando lo descubrió mirando los "dos resaltantes encantos frontales" de Susana.

-Tu eres la reina esta noche Candice White, no bajes mas la mirada, una duquesa no se siente menos ante una simple mujer…- Las palabra de Anthony eran llenas de buena intención para su hermana, pero el desconocía lo que existía entre esa pareja, algo que Candy sabia perfectamente.

Ella decidió responder a su hermano con una sonrisa, con discreción miro hacia donde su padres conversaban con algunas de sus pocas amistades y vio la preocupación en los ojos de su madre, María White, les regalo una sonrisa aun mas brillante que la que le había mostrado a su hermano y levanto la cara con orgullo, ocultando la tristeza que ya comenzaba a nacer en su corazón, aquel matrimonio, estaba segura, que no le traería ninguna alegría a partir del momento en que había firmado aquellos documentos, ella lo sabia perfectamente y aun así había aceptado, ahora no podía dar marcha atrás así que comenzó a repetirse mentalmente que seria solo por un año, y un año era poco tiempo en algunos casos.

Terrece seguía extasiado en la belleza de la mujer que mantenía presa entre sus brazos, creía que estaba alucinando, pero sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo que ya tantas veces había mantenido bajo el suyo completamente desnudo, y lo que el simple rose de este, provocaba ya en su cuerpo, lo hacia tener la certeza de que era real, no se atrevía a hablar para no romper el hechizo de estar con la mujer que desde hacia poco mas de un mes había estado deseando volver a tener junto a él, así que fue ella la que decidió pronunciar sus felicitaciones.

-no podía dejar de venia a felicitarte…mi amor.- le decía en voz melosa acercándose a su pecho.

- Estas aquí, aun no puedo creer que te tengo de nuevo entre mis brazos...- Terrece rosaba con sus labios la cabellera rubia de la joven a la altura de la coronilla.

-Tu esposa es… atractiva- decía ella y con una mirada déspota recorría de arriba a bajo a la joven que bailaba a un par de metros de ellos, el chico que estaba con la novia era apuesto, por lo que Susana le guiño un ojo cuando el la miro por encima del hombro de la joven novia.

Terrece despertó del trance en el que había caído cuando vio a Susana, y recordó que esa joven a la que Susana se refería era su esposa ahora, y sobre todo, conocía la relación que el y la actriz habían mantenido hasta días antes de su compromiso, entonces en una reacción mecánica se alejó un poco de la rubia que se aferraba a él. El deseaba deshacerse de la joven, pero no quería ser una canalla bailando con su amante frente a ella, eso no era de hombres, pero era demasiado tarde para reparar el error, sintió que alguien lo miraba con furia y de inmediato supo que sin duda era su padre, lo comprobó con una rápida mirada en dirección de donde provenía aquella sensación sobre su espalda, y vio que no solo había rabia en los ojos de su padre, sino también decepción y humillación. Y no era el único que lo veía de aquella manera, Rose Marie también tenia reflejada la decepción en sus bellos ojos que jamás le había hecho ningún reproche, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él.

-Susana a que has venido?- pregunto con un poco de frialdad.

-Ya te lo mencione, a felicitarte y a conocer a la mujer que compartirá tu vida durante un año, pobrecilla, sonríe como si de verdad fuera feliz, es claro que desea ocultar su verdadero sentir, ella sabe que tu solo me amas a mi…- dijo con seguridad y eso termino de sacar a Terrece de su atolondramiento por ella, Susana solo había ido a marcar su territorio.

-Como sabes quien es ella?- Terrece había adivinado claramente que Susana había reconocido a la joven.

-querido, es que no viste los diarios donde se dio la noticia de tu compromiso?, cuando la vi, supe que era la joven que nos escucho hablar la noche del baile de despedida, y en aquella ocasión, no puedo negar que me pareció… linda, cuando vi la foto en los diarios y supe quien era, me di cuenta que a quien había estado espiando era a ti, quizá deseaba saber que clase de hombre era con quien se casaría, eso me desilusiono un poco, además de que en la foto del diario se veía un poco mas… atractiva, ahora me doy cuenta que fue la gran cantidad de maquillaje que usa, debe ser que su piel es defectuosa, pero bueno, lo único que agradezco es que ella sepa claramente después de sus actos de espionaje, que tu ya eres mio, y que nunca podrá siquiera aspirar a tu cariño… no crees que después de todo fue lo mejor?...- Susana levantaba la vista buscando la de Terrece, pero no le agrado lo que vio, el parecía no haberla escuchado porque su vista estaba en otra persona. La estaba ignorando?.

Terrece había escuchado cada palabra que salió de los labios de Susana, así que ella había hecho todo eso premeditadamente, si concia la noticia aunque había salido solo en la prensa local, eso indicaba que ella no había regresado a América como se lo había hecho saber, ella permaneció en Londres, pero porque no lo había buscado antes?, era claro que ella quería que él se casara para que consiguiera el titulo, y había esperado el momento justo para hacer su entrada y marcarlo delante de Candice como su propiedad, eso era algo cruel, y cambiaba por completo la imagen que el había guardado de una Susana dulce y enamorada. La pieza de baile termino y el soltó a Susana como si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona con la que hubiera estado bailando, hiso una respetuosa inclinación de agradecimiento como correspondía.

-Sera mejor que te vayas…- le dijo firmemente, pero antes de que se girara para retirarse ella lo detuvo del antebrazo.

-Quiero estar contigo hoy, te esperare,- dijo decidida.

-No iré, será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarme.- su mirada seria le advirtió a Susana que no era una sugerencia.

-Te estaré esperando, además hay otra persona que quiere verte, Tu madre.- ella espero la reacción de él y vio como su mandíbula se tensaba.

-No iré, - Terrece jamás le había mencionado a Susana sobre su madre y ahora que ella decía aquello sintió que realmente no concia a Susana, como había llegado ella a saber sobre su verdadera madre?.

-Te estaremos esperando, ya sabes donde encontrarme.- con sensualidad bien marcada, la rubia se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Terrece, muy cerca de sus labios, después se giro y comenzó su camino en dirección a la salida, contoneándose ante la mirada curiosa de los invitados y atrayendo la atención de los hombres que admiraban sus caderas.

Terrece busco con la mirada a su "novia", pero ella desvió sus verdes pupilas, supo de inmediato que lo había presenciado todo, se sintió un poco hombre, ella no estaba haciendo ninguna escena, no había reproche en su actitud, por el contrario se comportaba con gran naturalidad y sonrió amable y alegre cuando uno mas de los invitados se acercaba a ella pidiendo una pieza de baile la cual ella aceptaba con elegancia. Era hermosa, no podía negarlo, y a pesar de los comentarios de Susana, el sabia perfectamente que su belleza era autentica, pues había estado a centímetros de ella y pudo ver que su piel no llevaba ninguna clase de maquillaje, solo había remarcado con un poco de color sus ojos y sus labios brillaban con un labial trasparente, ese rojo de su boca que le había llamado la atención cuando levanto el velo al final de la ceremonia, era natural, completamente natural, en un impulso, comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, pero fue detenido nuevamente por alguien, Anthony.

-No te voy a peguntar quien era esa mujer porque creo que ya ha quedado mas que claro para todos los presentes, antes, cuando te conocí, creí que eras una buena persona y que este matrimonio arreglado, podría llegar a funcionar, pensé que eras un caballero y respetarías a mi hermana inclusive llegue a pensar que la posibilidad de que surgiera algún sentimiento de cariño entre ustedes, pero ahora que se la clase de hombre con la que hemos tenido que unir a Candy, soy el mas ansioso porque este año corra deprisa, - Terrece frunció la ceja, acaso Candice había hablado con su hermano sobre lo que había escuchado aquella noche?- el contrato de matrimonio es muy claro, y se exige un año de matrimonio como mínimo, y e aquí lo que realmente me ha traído frente a ti, solo te pido que te mantengas alejado de mi hermana, es claro que tu amas a otra persona, sino ella no se hubiera sentido segura de venir a marcar su territorio y humillar de es manera a una Duquesa, por lo tanto no dañes tu mas a alguien que no tiene culpa de los arreglos de nuestros antepasados, la humillación que ha sufrido hoy, ha sido bastante y tardara mucho tiempo en ser olvidada dentro de nuestra sociedad, y por supuesto la mala parte le tocara a ella, puede que la educación con que fue formada la obligue a sonreír como si nada estuviera pasando, pero o la conozco y sé que la herida ha sido profunda, así que no la dañes mas.- discreto y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza Anthony se giro y se alejó de Terrece dejándole un amargo sabor de boca.

El valor que había sentido para acercarse a Candice su esposa, se desvaneció, su ahora cuñado tenia mucha razón al decir que Candice era la menos culpable de aquella situación que los había unido, el había estado pensando solo en lo que el perdía, pero jamás paso por su mente si la joven a la que se ataría también estaba perdiendo algo, quizá ella no estaba de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio, pero al igual que él se había visto en la obligación de cumplir con el deseo de un par de viejos que estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad de sus tumbas mientras ellos eran invadidos por una gran tormenta.

-Me invita a bailar caballero.- La suave voz de Rose Marie llego a Terrece, siempre estaba ella en el momento en que mas necesitaba de alguien, pero no podía, no quería reconocerlo, solo asintió y tomo a su madrastra de la cintura para iniciar a bailar con ella, de cuando en cuando buscaba con la mirada a su esposa, ella seguía sonriendo alegre, educada, hermosa.

-Es una gran chica…- menciono Rosemary, - no te será difícil llevarte bien con ella, al igual que tu, le gustan las actividades al aire libre, como la equitación, es una gran amazona…- sonreía amable siguiendo la direccion en la mirada de su hijo que no había perdido a Candice.

-no se si pueda hacerlo...- confeso, y su cuerpo se puso algo rígido al reconocer algo personal delante de la mujer que debía odiar, pero que si era sincero con sigo mismo… era la única en que podía encontrar consuelo y a la que le guardaba un intenso cariño en silencio.

-Terrece, en la vida siempre tendremos que tomar decisiones que quizá no son lo que realmente deseamos, pero una vez que las hemos hecho, solo nos quedan dos opciones, dejar que se vuelvan un completo fracaso, o luchar contra todo pronostico y volverlas un éxito… yo estoy segura que tu no eres un perdedor, si pones tu empeño en no convertir tu vida en un infierno solo porque no es lo que tu deseabas… lograras obtener algo quizá mejor de lo que esperabas si hubieras tomado otra decisión, después de lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes, no crees que Candy se ha ganado una oportunidad por comportarse a la altura de la situación y no provocar ningún escandalo?.

-Terrece miro a Rosemary, y por primera vez se pregunto, si su madrastra habría tenido que soportar situaciones como aquella a causa de su madre Eleonor, se respondió a si mismo con un asentimiento, su fiesta del decimo cumpleaños era una prueba que el había presenciado de la magnifica mujer que era su madrastra. Sonrió levemente en respuesta a las palabras recibidas. Y le agradeció en silencio por aquel consejo.

La ceremonia se desarrollo con la mayor normalidad después de aquel pequeño inconveniente, Candice y Terrece se había vuelto a unir para alguna que otra pieza de baile pero ninguno hiso comentarios sobre lo sucedido, se limitaron a mirarse en silencio comunicando en sus ocasionales miradas lo que en ese momento no podían decir en palabras, Terry tenia la disculpa marcada en la expresión de su rostro, y Candice aun mostraba indiferencia, ese momento la había marcado pues jamás pensó vivir algo semejante el día de su boda, aun así como la dama que era, reconocía que no era el momento indicado para aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Afuera, del hermoso castillo iluminado y adornado como la ocasión lo merecía, un carruaje que había estado esperando partió una vez que Susana lo abordara, sonrió a la otra persona que estaba sentada frente a ella.

-Vendrá…- fue lo único que menciono y sonrió con la expresión de triunfo marcada en sus rasgos, los ojos azules brillaron, y suspiro satisfecha de haber dejado claro quien era la dueña de Terrece Ganchester.

* * *

**Y bien?, que les parecio este capitulo?, se que parece todo mal pero no siempre sera asi, solo que pues asi comienza la historia, ya veremos quien gana de verdad, si Susana con su sensualidad y belleza, o Candice con un coraon noble y un alma desinteresada... hay Terricito... que decicion... bueno mil gracias si me han leido, mil garcias por sus reviews... de antemano, y mil gracias por su tiempo... bendiciones a todas y no seguimos leyendo...**

**Akirem**


	3. La Duquesa 3

**Helloooooooooooo, pues qui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, aun no pasa una semana y ya les traigo el tercero, como lo prometi tratare de subir dos capitulos por semana, el dia exacto no lo se, pero tratare de que sea el miercoles y el sabado, o hasta que me lleguen nueve mil reviews... jajajajajaja, no se crean, jamas presionaria de esa forma, prefireo que me dejen sus comentarios voluntariamente y porque si lo desean... ademas de que jamas llegaria a esas cantidades, soy muy mala escritora (_._')... jajajajaja, pero bueno si les ha gustado mi historia espero que me sigan a companiando... yo encantada seguire escribiendo para ustedes... los amooooooo, este capitulo quiza no sera muy grtificante y espero no defraudarlos, pero asi tiene que suceder las cosas para que lo que sigue tenga mas sentido... no se apuren que Terricito pagara por sus maldades y su devocion hacia la gusana, pero tambien tendra su recompenza por reaccionar... okis?, bueno pues los dejo pra que difruten de la lectura... que rollera soy verdad?...perdon por eso.**

* * *

**Capitulo tres:… el inicio.**

La hermosa bata de seda que hacia juego con su camisón elaborado del mismo material pero adornado con delicado encaje, era colocada los pies de la cama por su doncella, Candy suspiro mientras observaba la prenda, no pudo evitar acercarse y tocarla, era un regalo de su madre, para su "primera" noche como mujer casada, pero ella sabia que aquel gasto había sido innecesario, no importaba que material lujoso o que tan provocativo fuera aquel camisón… Terrece no la vería, quizá su madre no estuviera enterada, pero su ahora marido, había pedido habitaciones separadas, era una de las clausulas de matrimonio que mas habían quedado grabada en su memoria después de que su padre le entregara una copia del documento para que supiera guiarse en lo que debía y no debía hacer con respecto a su marido.

La mucama hiso una reverencia para despedirse al no recibir mas ordenes de Candice, y ella dejando escapar un suspiro se sentó en la cama, sabia de antemano que Terrece no vendría, ella al igual que unas cuantas personas mas que habían estado cerca de el cuando "Susana" se despidió, escucharon claramente que lo citaba, en "donde el ya sabia", lo que le revelaba no solo a ella, si no a los demás que habían sido testigo de aquella palabras, que entre ellos había algo mas que una simple relación de enamorados… aunque le doliera reconocerlo… eran "amantes".

Apago la luz dispuesta a dormir, y se cubrió con las mantas, su habitación estaba tibia, pero ella sentía que el hueco en su pecho la llenaba de soledad y frio, un frio tan intenso que sus dientes comenzaron a castañar… doblo sus piernas para abrasarlas y poder calentarse a si misma tomado una forma fetal, las escenas del día en que vio por primera vez a Terrece junto a Susana vinieron a su mente, y sus oídos como si aun estuviera en aquel momento volvían a reproducir los sonidos de satisfacción que Susana producía inconsciente por las caricias de Terrece sobre su cuerpo y sus labios, pero si ella misma se había acalorado nada mas escucharlos gemir, por eso se había avergonzado tanto cuando la descubrieron y cuando ella vio a los ojos a aquel hombre que había descubierto seria su marido.

La manecilla de la puerta se sacudió, el sonido la sobresalto y la hiso incorporarse asustada, tomo la orilla de su manta y se cubrió hasta el pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, acaso Terrece pensaba cumplir con la noche de Bodas?, exigiría sus derechos como marido?... el sudor comenzó a perlar su frente, se sentía agitada, y se descubrió añorando que las manos de ese hombre la acariciaran como habían acariciado el cuerpo de la que era su amante... la manecilla volvió a sacudirse, ella continuo en la misma posición sin atreverse a abrir... después de unos segundos se escucho que la persona que había estado frente a su puerta se marchaba, pero no en dirección a la habitación continua, que era la que se suponía habitaba Terrece, no, los pasos tomaron dirección rumbo a la escalera, miro el reloj que era iluminado por la poca luz que había en la habitación gracias a la luna que se colaba por la enorme ventana atravesando las pesadas cortinas, casi las cuatro de la mañana, el festejo de bodas había terminado casi dos horas atrás, y el ultimo invitado se había marchado a mas de hora y media, cuando ellos se despidieron de sus padres y los padres de Terrece, fue justo cuando ellos se dirigían a sus habitaciones en el ala contraria del castillo, solo ella y Terrece habitarían esa área, su mente dibujo la sonrisa y mirada picara con que Su madre y Rose Marie la habían despedido y besado en la mejilla, ironías. Hiso aun lado esos pensamientos y uso la lógica, era claro que al ser solo ellos dos en esa área, quien se había marchado era el… Terrece y no había necesidad de imaginarse a donde se dirigiría…. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, era justo el precio que tenia que pagar por amar su familia?... si, si lo era, aunque en esos instantes le pareciera una humillación demasiado alta.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Susana se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba y que tantas veces le había servido para compartir momentos íntimos con Terrece, pero esta vez no estaba sola, tenia una acompañante que la seguía con la mirada y en ella le expresaba la molestia que llevaba en el interior.

-Dijiste que vendría!- le reclamaba mirándola fijamente y poniéndola mas nerviosa.

-Vendrá, te aseguro que vendrá, no puede dejarme, el me ama, y no hará nada que ponga en riesgo nuestra relación,…- pero en esos instantes ella misma había empezado a dudar de la asistencia de Terrece, nunca había tardado mas de una hora en aparecer después de que ella le indicara que deseaba verlo, pero ahora parecía que si había tomado el adiós en serio.

Un leve toquido en la puerta las hiso volver la vista en la misma dirección, después las dos se vieron entre si y su mirada reflejo su triunfo, Susana se arregló rápidamente el pelo y se acomodó la bata que cubría su trasparente y provocativo camisón, la otra mujer se tallo los ojos para hacerlos inflamarse un poco y para que se vieran un poco rojos, el llamado se repitió, y con rapidez Susana corrió para abrir, una ultima mirada a la otra mujer para comprobar que estaba lista y esta después de colocarse unas gotas de jugo de cebolla en los lagrimales para provocarse un llanto falso, asintió para que la joven actriz abriera la puerta.

-Tardaste demasiado cariño, pensé que no vendrías…- le decía melosa recargando su rostro en el filo de la puerta entre abierta, el no respondió,- creo que ya casi me arrepiento de abrirte, ahora tendrás que convencerme para que te deje entrar…- le sonreía con provocación, pero aun así él no se movió.

-No tengo tiempo, dime que es lo que tenias que decirme, para poder marcharme,- la expresión era seria, no había mucho que Susana pudiera leer en el rostro de Terrece, era como si las puertas que antes tuviera abiertas a su corazón, se hubieran cerrado. Una escalofrió la recorrió por toda la espalda así que lo tomo de la mano y lo hiso entrar mostrándose juguetona.

-No tienes que ponerte así, solo estaba bromeando, sabes que jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo…. Porque… te amo…- lo besaba en los labios con un poco de desesperación, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

-Susana, creí que entre nosotros las cosas había quedado claras, ahora no puedo estar contigo, estoy comprometido, y no podremos vernos por el lapso de un año, después, si aun estas dispuesta para mi amor, entonces, podremos reanudar nuestra relación, pero ahora me es imposible corresponderte, aunque no lo parezca, soy un caballero y no un canalla…- esas palabra dejaron a Susana fría.

-Entonces porque has venido?...- pregunto enfadada y dándole la espalda, no sin permitirle ver parte de la ropa interior que vestía al dejar caer un poco la bata de seda roja que con un leve movimiento resbalo por su hombro permitiéndole al joven distinguir claramente uno de sus senos bajo el trasparente camisón color carmín.

-Me dijiste que alguien más deseaba verme… recuerdas?..- Terrece hacia un esfuerzo llamando a todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre esa mujer que tanto deseaba tener entre sus brazos, pero si lo hacia el año que tenia que soportar alejado de ella seria mucho mas difícil de superar, no podía dejarse vencer, tenia que hacerlo… tal vez el no deseara casarse con Candice, pero no era tan canalla como para estar con otra mujer en su noche de bodas sabiendo que ella lo había estado esperando en su habitación, a la cual él no se atrevío a ir hasta estar seguro de que ya dormía, tal como lo había comprobado al tratar de abrir su puerta y ver que ella no respondía. Solo hasta estar seguro que ella no notaria su ausencia fue que tuvo el valor suficiente para salir del castillo de su padre.

-Es verdad, y debías agradecerme por lo que voy a hacer por ti, si no fuera por mi que te amo y se lo que significaría tener a tu madre cerca en este día…

-De que hablas?,… tu… tu sabes…- Terrece se sentía nerviosos y confundido, acaso Susana había descubierto que él era un hijo bastardo?.. Desde cuando?.

-Terrece!- la suave voz de otra mujer a sus espaldas lo hiso girar para verla de frente, su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, pero no de emoción… sino de rabia?...Eleonor Baker lo miraba con el llanto en el rostro y los brazos extendidos… -Hijo?...- le preguntaba y en el bello rostro de la afamada actriz se dibujaba la confusión a su reacción.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Yo… solo deseaba verte y felicitarte por el día de tu boda, aunque, no haya sido con la mujer que amas.- desviaba su vista de madre abnegada mirando a Susana.- ella me contacto y me hablo de su relación, así como del problema que han tenido para poder mantenerse juntos, no sabes como me duele darme cuenta que tu padre ha utilizado los mismos trucos falsos que uso su padre para separarnos….- La mujer se acercó lentamente y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Truco?... de que truco estas hablando?..- en su mente aun estaba la duda de conocer como era que su madre y Susana se habían conocido, pero aquella mención sobre haber sido engañado había llamado mas su atención, incluso mas que el deseo que tenia de reclamarle por haberlo abandonado y roto sus ilusiones de una vida juntos.

-Terrece, si Susi no me hubiera dicho con lagrimas en los ojos, todo lo que tu padre exigía para permitirle casarse contigo… no hubiera recordado que yo pase por lo mismo, pero fue tu abuelo quien me llamo a su despacho y me enseño esos documentos que quedaron grabados en mi memoria por las ridículas exigencias escritas en ellos…. Terrece, eso es solo un truco que utilizan los Granchester para alejar a las mujeres que creen indignas de su apellido, cualquiera se daría cuenta que no hay mujer que pueda cumplir con todas esa exigencias, ni siquiera esta firmado por alguna autoridad competente, solo por los Granchester, eso indica que es un truco viejo que ellos han usado a lo largo de los años para obligar a los primogénitos a casarse con la joven que es escogida aun desde antes que nazcan y la cual educan y preparan para que sea una perfecta duquesa, aun sin importarles los sentimientos de sus descendientes… en este caso, a tu padre no le importo tus sentimientos ni los de Susi, solo quería alejarla de ti, porque al igual que su padre, ahora la ve indigna por ser una actriz..

-como puedes decir eso…. Mi padre te amo a pesar de ser una actriz…- Terrece quería encontrar una esperanza de que las palabras de su madre fueran falsas, no podía creer que el duque se valiera de trucos tan sucios para separarlo de Susana.

-Si, me amo, pero dejo que su padre lo engañara como hoy él te ha engañado a ti, y con el tiempo, permitió que esa… mujer que me robo no solo el derecho de estar al lado del hombre que amaba, sino que también quiso robarme tu cariño... lo alejara por completo de mi y lo ha envenenado en mi contra, tanto ha sido su veneno que ahora tu padre me odia y me ha prohibido acercarme a ti, incluso mando a su gente para que me escoltaran al puerto y no me permitiera verte, no sabes como me dolió dejarte la ultima vez que pude estar cerca de ti, la ilusión de vivir contigo se vio rota en mil pedazos cuando los hombres que tu padre envió entraron en mi habitación y me obligaron a dejar el país, desde entonces no he podido acercarme a ti, mis cartas han sido devueltas y cada que he viajado a Europa, me han detenido en cuanto intento acercarme a Londres, tu padre se ha encargado de que no pueda volver a verte….- la mujer hecha un mar de lagrimas se sentaba en el sillón junto a la chimenea apagada, mientras Susana se reía discreta por tan buena actuación, era claro que había llegado al corazón de terrece, pues este tenia una expresión de dolor y furia mezcladas que no podía ser oculta.

Terrece permanecía de pie, no se atrevía a dar un paso, su mente estaba llena de confusión, de frustración, como era posible que su padre llegara tan lejos para separarlo de su madre en el pasado y ahora se atrevía a separarlo de Susana, que daño le había hecho el para que se ensañara de esa manera con su persona?, porque desahogaba contra el, el odio del que su abuelo era el único merecedor?, sus manos a sus costados estaba cerradas en puño, y sus nudillos blancos por la presión que el mantenía en ellas, deseaba tanto poder cobrarle a su padre aquellas heridas que lo habían marcado desde que pensó que su madre lo había abandonado, ahora sabia que todo había sido un engaño por parte del duque, y por las palabras de su madre deducía que la que estaba detrás de eso era la mujer que tantas veces había fingido cariño hacia él, la misma que le había dicho que lo amaba esa mañana ante el altar fingiendo una ternura de madre que no podía sentir, por lo menos no hacia el bastardo que le recordaba todos los días que su marido no la amaba… esa mujer la cual era una arpía con cara de ángel… seria Candice igual a su madrastra?, trataría con el tiempo de cegarlo para separarlo de Susana y que no se produjera un divorcio que la marcara, igual como había hecho Rosemary con su padre?... era seguro, esas mujeres estaban cortadas por la misma tijera de la sociedad.

-Terrece, cariño, no me gustaría provocar un enfrentamiento entre tu padre y tu, yo solo desee venir a verte para que sepas que te amo, y que te apoyare siempre, debes ser bueno con tu esposa, después de todo ella no ha tenido la culpa de ser elegida para ti, yo , yo, he venido solo a darte mi cariño y mi amor, y eso no hubiera sido posible si Susi no me hubiera ayudado, me ha hecho pasar como si fuera su tía, y de esta manera no he tenido que mostrar mi verdadero nombre, me ha ayudado a mantener una apariencia donde no sea revelado mi verdadera identidad y es así como he logrado llegar hoy a ti, cariño, no saber lo dichosa que me siento de poder ver que te has convertido en todo un hombre…- la mujer se ponía de pie y se abrazaba al cuerpo de su hijo que aun se mantenía rígido por la ira que lo dominaba…

Terrece, sintió el calor del cuerpo de su madre, y aunque le parecía extraño la diferencia que había entre esa muestra de afecto y las que había recibido multitud de veces por parte de Rose Marie, no se dejaría engañar por la hipocresía de su madrastra, dejandose llevar, rodeo el menudo cuerpo de su madre con sus brazos, y hundió su rostro en su bellos cabellos dorados y perfumados, el recuerdo del aroma del pelo de su madre siempre lo había reconfortado, y ahora que podía aspirarlo nuevamente no perdió la oportunidad de llenarse los pulmones una y otra vez, se sintió dichoso y agradecido de que la mujer que amaba se hubiera preocupado por darle aquel enorme regalo, algo que no olvidaría jamás, y que aunque ahora no pudiera compensarla debido a su honestidad de caballero, en cuanto pasara el año y estuviera divorciado, se dedicaría a complacerla en cada uno de sus caprichos sin importar su magnitud o su insignificancia, Susana tenia un corazón enorme, agradecía por ser el quien fuera el dueño de aquel corazón que debía estar labrado en oro.

Susana veía a madre e hijo y no podía ocultar su gesto de desagrado ante tan ridícula escena, terrece era un h hombre fácil de engañar, ni siquiera se había preguntado como era que su madre y ella se conocían, es mas, no dudaba nada sobre todo el cuento que Eleonor había armado, si supiera que su madre estaba ahí por otro motivo y que ella le servía solo por el dinero que le había ofrecido… pero no, Terrece era un perfecto idiota, estaba segura que en ese instante estaba considerándola una santa por haber hecho tan buena obra y ayudar a madre e hijo a reunirse.

-Creo que debo irme… en unas hora partiré de viaje...- Terrece se separaba de los brazos de su madre y en sus ojos había una infinita tristeza que casi conmovió el corazón de Eleonor.

-Comprendo cariño, aunque hayan sido solo unos minutos, pero agradezco a la vida por tan enorme dicha…- la mujer volvía a acariciar la mejilla del joven y se ponía de untas para poder rosar sus labios en la mejilla del mismo.

-Iré a verte a América apenas me libre de este compromiso...- la besaba en la frente con enorme ternura, ignorando el hastió que se reflejaba en el rostro de Susana, quien, en cuanto vio que sus ojos se dirigían a ella comenzó con su actuación de mujer conmovida y enamorada.

-Terrece… yo también esperare por ti…- Susana no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de recordarle que había un compromiso entre ellos aunque no fuera una promesa sabia que terrece cumpliría pues había logrado que olvidara su negativa de matrimonio "trayéndole a su madre".

-Susi, - extendió su mano pidiéndole que se acercara…- jamás podre terminar de agradecerte por estos momentos que me has regalado…. Ahora sé que no estoy equivocado al amarte como te amo… espérame mi amor, yo compensare cada una de las lagrimas que esto te ha causado…- Le rosaba la mejilla que se había humedecido por la única lagrima que Susana había logrado derramar.

Terrece se giro ante de perder el valor para dejar a su madre y a su amada Susana, salió de aquella habitación con una decisión tomada, si todo había sido un truco por parte de su padre exigiría el divorcio inmediato, nadie podría negarse pues no había sido consumado, y no lo seria jamás, dejaría a su padre en vergüenza sin importarle esta vez los problemas que pudieran provocarse con su decisión, y lo haria antes de partir, porque el viaje que estaba preparado no seria de bodas como se había previsto, no, seria un viaje que realizaría al lado de las dos mujeres que de verdad lo amaban y se preocupaban por el, y con sentimientos sinceros, no falsos como los de todos los hipócritas que habían estado a su alrededor.

Una vez que la puerta se cerrara tras de terrece, Eleonor y Susana se miraban sonriendo triunfantes, ahora continuando con sus planes, solo les restaba espera a que la pareja partiera para su viaje de bodas, entonces Eleonor se presentaría ante el duque y le exigiría lo que había ido a buscar, todo había sido tan fácil y pronto ella y Susana estarían de vuelta en América con la cantidad de dinero suficiente para vivir el resto del año sin ninguna carencia en su ritmo de vida al que estaban tan acostumbradas, y después de que esos doce meses corrieran y Terrece regresara a ellas convertido en duque… no habría mas preocupaciones por el resto de sus vidas….

-Perdóname Eleonor, pero tu hijo es un reverendo estúpido…- Susana se acercaba a la mujer frente a ella y le entregaba una copa de champan para brindar por su triunfo…

-Desgraciadamente debo reconocer que tienes toda la razón… Terrece es tán estúpido como su padre… Richard era igual de manejable… sino hubiera sido por el "perro astuto" de su padre, ahora yo seria duquesa y podría continuar con la vida que tanto me gusta sobre el escenario… y detrás de este...- sonreía con un guiño y con una mirada que Susana entendía muy bien a lo que ella se refería…- de mi… Terrece solo heredo la belleza...

Las dos mujeres soltaban una carcajada que habían estado conteniendo al ver el sentimentalismo marcado en el rostro de Terrece, tomaron sus copas hasta el fondo… era cuestión de un par de horas mas y podrían dirigirse a Granchester para poder chantajear a Richard tal como lo había hecho años atrás, cuando creyó que le arrebataría al mocoso que en aquel entonces era Terrece, como le pudo pasar a Richard por la cabeza que ella quería hacerse cargo de un escuincle de diez años?... era claro que la estupidez de Terrece la había heredado de su padre… lastima que no hubiera heredado mas de su abuelo Richard I, ese viejo si que era todo un hombre con carácter además de apuesto, viejo y con las canas casi cubriendo su cabeza, pero había hecho a Eleonor vibrar de placer con solo escuchar su ronca voz y con su porte de caballero ingles, pero el muy… no se había dejado seducir y la había tratado como a una vil ramera mandándola echar a la calle después de que le había pagado por alejarse de Richard y no volver a crusarse en su camino. Esa ofensa era algo que jamás le perdonaría a ese viejo aunque ya estuviera muerto… ningún hombre la había despreciado, ninguno… solo ese maldito anciano se había burlado de ella y la había llamado ramera barata, incluso le había dado el doble de lo que ella le había pedido por alejarse de Richard, pero se lo había tirado a la cara cuando la había llamado mujerzuela, y después, la había mandado sacar de sus dominios… maldito, ojala se estuviera retorciendo en el infierno… donde algún día lo volvería a ver solo para atormentarlo dejándolo ver la belleza que había despreciado, y el cuerpo del que no había querido disfrutar.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

En el camino rumbo al castillo de su padre, Terrece había ido acumulando nuevamente ira, los primeros rayos de luz ya podían percibirse en el horizonte, faltaba poco para que marcharan a su viaje de bodas, pero el había decidido no realizarlo, aunque había planeado hacerle la vida imposible a Candice para que fuera ella quien planteara o exigiera el divorcio, ahora después de haber hablado con su madre todo había cambiado, seria el mismo quien llegando a casa le exigiera a su padre la anulación de ese absurdo compromiso, el no tenia porque estar lejos de su verdadero amor solo por los caprichos de un par de ancianos que ya estaban bien muertos, y que bueno que así fuera porque si no, no le importaría para nada enfrentarse a su abuelo y cantarle sus verdades por lo canalla que había sido con su madre.

Entro al castillo y fue directo al estudio de su padre, sabia que lo encontraría ahí, su padre siempre se levantaba a primera hora para cumplir con su deber sin importar que lloviera, tronara o cayera un relámpago sobre su cabeza Richard Granchester II, cumplía con su palabra y sus obligaciones.

Abrió la gruesa puerta de madera sin importarle si su padre podía o no atenderlo, se planto frente al escritorio pero no había nadie, después se volvió buscando en el amplia estancia pero igual que la silla detrás del escritorio, el lugar estaba vacío… aun mas enfurecido por no haber logrado su propósito, subió la escalera dirigiéndose a su habitación, en el camino se topo con un par de sirvientes que ya bajaban las maletas de Candice, así que su adorable mujercita ya se preparaba para salir a su viaje de bodas?... si buscaba una victima con quien desquitar su rabia… ya la había encontrado… sin dudarlo, entro en la habitación, llego a la puerta empujando a una de las mucamas que llevaba en los brazos un par de cajas que contenían algunos sombreros, estas cayeron al suelo al igual que la pobre joven que las había cargado… pero Terrece ni siquiera se volvió a verla, mucho menos a pedir disculpas.

Candy terminaba de colocarse el sombrerillo que hacia juego con su atuendo mirándose fijamente en el hermoso tocador de madera pulida y labrada…. La imagen que apareció de repente a sus espaldas la dejo helada, y la mirada, la paralizo por completo, era odio puro lo que se reflejaba en aquellas pupilas de mar embravecido...

-B...b...u, buenos días…- saludo educada dominado el temor que sentía por la manera en que Terrece la miraba, y no logrando sostenerle la mirada desvió sus verdes pupilas.

-Manda que suban tus maletas, no habrá viaje de bodas….- ordeno y su voz reflejaba la ira contenida.

-P…pero. Pero el barco zarpara en par de horas… debemos estar en el puerto en el menor tiempo posible….- caminaba nerviosa hacia la silla cuyo respaldo sostenía una bello abrigo y una delicada bolsilla del color de su vestido.

-Eres idiota o no te funciona bien el cerebro?!…. He dicho que no habrá viaje de bodas así que manda que traigan tu equipaje de regreso… o si lo prefieres, pide que lo lleven a casa de tu padre… porque al único lugar que iras será ahí…- la siguió y sus pasos fuertes retumbaron en el espacio desnudo del piso de madera.

-He hecho algo que le moleste…. No hemos hablado lo suficiente como para que me este insultando y tratando de esa forma tan grotesca…- el llanto amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, en su vida la habían tratado así… jamás nadie se había atrevido a elevar su tono de voz frente a ella, ni siquiera su padre en sus travesuras mas graves le había hablado de aquella obligo a sus ojos ano derramar una sola lagrima.

-Tu me molestas, tu cara me molesta, tu perfume, tu pelo, el verte me molesta, eres la clase de mujer que cualquier hombre rechazaría aun sin verla…. Igual a todas las que fingen detrás de esa cara de mustias…. Y solo esperan el momento perfecto para ensartar su daga y lograr su propósito de vivir como parásitos inservibles…, es eso suficiente motivo para ti o deseas que sea mas claro?…-Terrece no podía controlarse, miraba la cara de la joven que estaba completamente sin habla frente a él, pero no podia detenerse, la odiaba, la odiaba a pesar de que apenas si hubiesen cruzado palabra, pero no sabia porque estaba comenzando a sentir aquella incomodidad en el pecho al ver que en los ojos verdes de la joven se comenzaba a reflejar el miedo y el desprecio.

-Entonces le pido me perdone por ser un ser inservible y molesto, pero no puedo hacer nada pare remediarlo… y si ya termino le pido que salga de mi habitación y no vuelva aponer un pie en ella, si lo que desea es cancelar el viaje de bodas, solo tenia que decirlo y no insultarme como si mi presencia fuera un pecado… y si así lo es, déjeme decirle que yo no pedí ser su esposa y fastidiarle sus planes… en todo caso la ultima palabra estaba en usted, porque no rechazo simplemente la propuesta de matrimonio?... o en el ultimo de los casos hubiera simplemente respondido con una negativa cuando el sacerdote le pidio hacer sus votos….- Candy estaba sacando valor de donde no tenia, sentía sus piernas temblar, Terrece a pesar de ser un joven de solo 20 años, tenia una figura imponente, y era bastante mas alto que ella, ahora llevaba su pelo castaño suelto, las hebras sedosas bajaban unos centímetros mas de sus hombros dándole un aspecto salvaje pero a la vez seductor…. Candy se giro dándole la espalda, no podía soportar mas tenerlo de frente…

Terrece se quedo sin palabras al escuchar el reclamo, el había pensado que la joven como todas las demás se echaría a llorar y correría a esconderse en el baño, pero no había sido así, esta lo había enfrentado y le había volteado los papeles haciéndolo sentir un completo estúpido, ella tenia razón, él tampoco tuvo el valor de rechazarla en el altar o de negarse al matrimonio que su padre le imponía, así que quien era el culpable realmente?...

Rose Marie entro en la habitación con su acostumbrada sonrisa, esa que nunca desaparecía de sus labios, pero al ver la escena y la apariencia de Terrece aquellas bellos labios borraron cualquier rastro de alegría en su rostro.

-Pas algo?...- pregunto acercándose a Candy que parecía estar temblando y ciertamente no era por frio, pues la temperatura era de lo mas agradable.

-Donde esta el duque?- pregunto Terrece con los dientes apretados conteniendo aun mas la ira que había crecido en su pecho.

-Richard, esta en el estudio ultimando algunos negocios pendientes antes de ir a despedirlos al puerto.

Las ultimas palabras de aquella frase llegaron a los oídos de Terrece cuando este ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con grandes zancadas, Rose Marie se quedo con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada mas, después volvió su rostro y alcanzo a ver como la delicada figura de Candy se desplomaba sobre la cama y las lagrimas contenidas comenzaban a humedecerle el rostro, corrió a consolarla ante de preguntarle que había sucedido.

Candice daba gracias en silencio de que su padres hubiese partido antes de que amaneciera para tomar el primer tren que los llevaría de regreso a Escocia… solo habia alcanzado a darles un beso y les habia dicho que Terrece aun dormia, ellos supusieron que era normal después de su noche de bodas, y ella esperaba que jamás tuvieran que enterarse que ella no había tenido tal noche, a diferencia de su esposo que seguro había disfrutado mucho en brazos de su amante.

* * *

**Bueno, malo, regular, no les gusto, si les gusto,... me lo pueden decir por medio de un review... y nuevamente mil gracias atodas las que leen y me regalan su opinion, a todas las que leen anonimamente, alas queme han agragado a sus favoritos y las que siguen el fic fielmente, de verdad mil gracias, no saben cuanto me aleintan para seguir...bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo...**

**akirem**


	4. La Duquesa 4

**Y vamos con el cuarto, lo bueno es que tengo varios cpitulos de reserva, porque ya me atore... se me ha hido la inspiracion, pero espero que me regrese antes de que llegue al capitulo once, jajajajaja pero no se preocupen que si les sigue gustando yo la llevo hasta el final, bueno de hecho siempre llevo hasta el final mis historias, no me gusta dejarla a medias... jajaja les digo que soy bien rollera... mejor las dejo para que lean el capitulo y al final espero sus comentarios...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4; Verdades que Hieren.**

Terrece entraba violentamente y por segunda vez en esa mañana al estudio de su padre. Richard tenía unas hojas en sus manos y parecía que una de ellas había captado su atención completa, pues no menciono palabra a pesar de que su hijo empujo las puertas tan violentamente que revotaron en las paredes haciendo tremendo escandalo, el Duque ni siquiera levanto la vista.

-Quiero anular el matrimonio...- exigió Terrece con voz firme – me engañaste… -lo acuso.

Richard dejo escapar un suspiro pesado, cerro los ojos y puso la hoja que mantenía en sus manos bajo un par de folders que estaban sobre su escritorio, era claro que no deseaba que Terrece alcanzara a leerla, pero esto el joven ni siquiera lo noto.

-Pensé que ya habían partido para el puerto sin avisar...- sonrió y se sentó nuevamente en la silla que abandonara cuando encontró aquella carta sobre su escritorio.

-No has escuchado lo que dije?... quiero anular el matrimonio…- volvió a mencionar con voz potente.

-Porque la prisa?... pensé que habíamos acordado que te divorciarías después de un año y si las cosas no funcionaban entre Candice y tu…- El duque se mantenía calmado aunque le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo, pero no quería alterarse con Terrece, no en ese momento en que su hijo debía estar destrozado interiormente y el ya podía asegurar quien era la causante.

-Me engañaste…. Usaste esos documentos para asustar a Susana sabiendo que se negaría a casarse conmigo!- vocifero golpeando con sus puños el escritorio frente a su padre.

-Si su amor era tan grande… no veo porque no firmo, cualquier mujer realmente enamorada o comprometida… no dudaría en firmarlos…

-No son legales… es una treta que mi abuelo utilizo contigo y tu has sido tan bajo que lo has hecho conmigo…. Porque?... que te he hecho yo para que me destrozaras la vida de esa manera?..

-Treta o no, engaño o no, cualquier mujer que ama un hombre por encima de todo… firmaría.

-Mentira!, nadie que tenga tres dedos de frente lo haría… ninguna mujer apoyaría ser esclavizada de esa manera por mas grande que fuera su amor…-

-Rose Marie lo hiso, Candice lo ha hecho… ellas aman, y su amor las ha llevado a aceptar eso y mas…

-De que estas hablando?... es otra de tus mentiras?... tratas de engañarme?...-Terrece se giro y volvió a enfrentar a su padre, observo como Richard con toda calma sacaba un par de folders de su escritorio, de un cajón que permanecía bajo llave.

-Puedes revisarlos por ti mismo, y también notaras que han sido firmados por la autoridad competente y con testigos que estuvieron presentes, estos documentos no solo se firman por las futuras duquesas de Granchester, sino que cualquier mujer que vaya a formar parte dela vida de un noble tiene que hacer los mismos tramites… incluso la reina tiene que firmar documento similares.

Terrece leía aquellos documentos, eran idénticos a los que había presentado a Susana, con la diferencia de que estos estaban firmados por las mujeres mencionadas, Rose Marie como prometida de su padre y en el segundo folder, los documentos estaba firmados por Candice Camila White. Después de la firma de la chica. Estaba la firma de los padres de esta, también aparecía la firma de un juez y de varios testigos, y por ultimo el sello del mismo rey a un lado de la firma de su padre… Richard Granchester II. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Hace ya muchos años... un poco mas de 20 siendo mas exactos, mi padre puso en mis manos estos documentos, - Richard señalo el folder donde aprecia la firma de Rosemary…- al igual que tu, yo me negaba a cumplir con un matrimonio "arreglado"… estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que no tenia nada que ver con la nobleza… mi padre me dio las mismas opciones que yo te di a ti, y al igual que tu, fui rechazado… tu madre no quiso aceptar mi proposición porque deseaba hacerse de un nombre dentro del teatro, quería ser la actriz mas reconocida a lo largo y ancho del mundo… y por supuesto, el ser una duquesa no se lo permitiría,… así que me rechazo…

- Tu sabias que pasaría?... sabias que Susana me rechazaría?...

-Susana Marlow, es lo que tu madre fue cuando yo la conocí, una joven que aspira a una vida llena de libertades, sin compromisos, desea ser alagada y que la reconozcan no solo por su talento sino también por su belleza, su vanidad no le permite conformarse con ser admirada y adorada por un solo hombre… eso no basta para un mujer que como ella y Eleonor tu madre… desean tenerlo todo y a todos…

-Mida sus palabras… Susana no tiene a nadie mas... ella solo me ama a mí, solo me quiere a mí… pero esto… esto no es vida para una mujer como ella.

-Lo has dicho muy bien, ni siquiera yo lo hubiera dicho mejor… esta vida no es para mujeres como ellas, que no podrían vivir si no tiene a los hombres a su alrededor llenándolas de halagos y regalos caros que no les cuesten ningún esfuerzo, esta vida es para mujeres fuertes que pueden y quieren significar algo para la gente que depende de nosotros, pero sin recibir remuneración alguna por su trabajo… y esa clase de mujeres no es muy común, por eso son pocas las que llegan a convertirse en verdaderas duquesas…

- Terrece, tu no lo miras porque estas cegado por la belleza de Susana y por lo que te ha dado ahora… pero que te cobrara después… realmente crees que has sido el único hombre en la vida y en la cama de esa actriz?…

- Por supuesto que yo he sido el primer hombre en la vida de Susana…- Afirmo pero en su corazón comenzaba ha haber dudas.

-Yo también como tu afirmaba ser el único y el primero en la vida de tu madre, no sabes como me dolió darme cuanta que no era así,… tu abuelo había mandado investigar a Eleonor aun antes de proponerme que le mostrara esos documentos… después de que yo enfrente a mi padre como ahora lo estas haciendo tu, el me entrego el folder con todos los datos recaudados sobre la vida de tu madre aun antes de que se iniciara en el teatro, lo que leí me dejo sin palabras, pero mi corazón aun guardaba a la esperanza de que todo fuera falso, por eso cuando tu madre volvió a Londres y pidió verme, pensé estúpidamente que deseaba volver a mi lado y que había pensado mejor las cosas, pero no fue así, cuando hable con tu madre me di cuenta que todo lo que mi padre había investigado era verdad, una mujer con un corazón tan frio, era capaz de eso y mas..

-Estas tratando de engañarme, tu odias a mi madre porque te rechazo, porque Rose Marie ha hecho todo lo posible porque tu la olvides y te fijes en ella, tu y esa mujer me separaron de mi madre para que ella no pudiera reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía la ser la madre de tu primogénito!

-Estas hablando tonterías Terrece!- Richard comenzaba a perder la calma, nunca había deseado revelarle la verdad a su hijo para no causarle pena, pero no sabia si podría seguir conteniéndose de no decirle claramente la clase de mujer que tenia por madre y la clase de mujer a la que amaba y que no le perdía mucho a Eleonor…. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el mayordomo interrumpió entrando de manera apresurada y con la cara más blanca que la cera.

-Señor… tiene una visita… de… del continente…- el mayordomo sabia que no podía hablar con libertad al darse cuenta que Terrece estaba con su padre y que no había partido a su viaje de bodas como todos creían a esas horas.

-Si, no se preocupe Gaspar… deme un par de minutos y luego la hace pasar….- ordeno calmadamente y retomando su compostura.

-No me vas a dejar así… necesito que anules este matrimonio…- exigió Terrece dejando los folders sobre el escritorio nuevamente, Richard las tomo en silencio y volvió a colocarlas en el cajón al que después hecho llave.

-Terrece, te prometo que en cuanto acabe de hablar con esta persona… tomaremos una decisión sobre tu matrimonio… ahora... podrías esperarme tras esa pequeña puerta… solo te pido que … escuches lo que escuches… no salgas hasta que esa persona se haya retirado… te lo suplico, y si después de que se haya ido aun tienes la misma idea de cancelar tu matrimonio sin darte una oportunidad para conocer a Candice… en ese mismo instante comenzaremos a redactar los documentos para pedir la anulación matrimonial y seré yo mismo quien los lleve a escocia frente a los padres de Candy….

Terrece vio en la dirección en la que le señalaba Richard, pudo ver una puerta que apenas se percibía a un lado dela chimenea… dudo por un segundo, pero sabia que su padre cumpliría su promesa, total, el podría esperar un poco si al final obtendría la anulación de ese absurdo compromiso, el rostro de Candice se dibujo en su mente, se sentía mal por la joven, pero era mejor que eso terminar antes que ella pudiera hacerse ilusiones, el jamás podría amarla, su corazón ya le pertenecía a Susana y no le pertenecería a nadie mas… así que con ese pensamiento se encamino a donde su padre le indicaba, esperaría en silencio a que su padre atendiera a su misteriosa visita…

Una vez se cerro la puerta tras de Terrece, Richard salió para abrir el mismo la puerta y dejas pasar a la mujer que sabia lo esperaba…

La mujer no espero ni un segundo mas después de que la puerta se abriera, entro como si fuera ella la dueña de aquel lugar y la hubieran ofendido haciéndola esperar para entrar a su propiedad… se encamino hasta el cómodo sillón que había cerca de la chimenea y se dejo caer en el con la elegancia que la practica le había dado…

-Puedo saber porque te atreviste a hacerme esperar?- Eleonor lo miraba desafiante.

-Que haces aquí?... creí que nuestros asuntos ya se habían terminado hace diez años….- respondía el sentándose en el sillón frente a ella sin perder la elegancia y la calma.

-Pues ya ves que no… pero no creo tener que explicarte a que he venido, creo que nos ahorraríamos tiempo si solo firmas el cheque y me lo entregas…- decía descaradamente mientras observaba sus manos como si no estuviera de acuerdo con el aspecto de sus uñas..

- Y que se supone que voy a pagarte ahora?..., ya he pagado por que me dejaste a mi hijo, aunque fuiste tu quien decidió abandonarlo en mis brazos diciendo que era un estorbo para tu carrera, claro que reaccionaste al ver que yo no me negaba a recibirlo y entonces creíste que era mejor vendérmelo… el precio fue pagado, después volviste y armaste una maraña en la cabeza de Terrece cuando cumplió los diez años, y aunque nunca te preocupaste por saber si vivía o estaba muerto, o que había sido de él, lograste engatusarlo y hacerlo que rechazara a la única mujer que lo ha visto como un verdadero hijo, en aquella ocasión lograste convencerlo para que fuera contigo… claro, eso era parte de tu plan, sabias que yo te daría cualquier cosa con tal de que no te lo llevaras, y nuevamente pusiste un precio a cambio de no llevártelo… a pesar de que eran mentiras que deseabas tenerlo contigo, pero él no lo sabia.. Page tu precio… ahora Terrece es un hombre…. Puede valerse por si solo y hacer de su vida lo que desee… con que me vas a amenazar ahora que ni tu ni yo podemos controlar su vida?...-Richard había hablado sabiendo que Terrece escuchaba detrás de la puerta, pero seria mejor así, que supiera de una buena vez que clase de mujer era su madre.

-Vamos Richard…no te pongas dramático… recuerda que la única que actúa soy yo… y me refiero a mi profesión claro…., tu deseabas tener a tu hijo a tu lado, así que no veo porque te quejas de que te lo haya entregado…. Y bueno el dinero que me diste…. Pues tómalo como un pago a tu incubadora…. Digo, fui yo quien se deformo por llevarlo en el vientre por nueve meses… aunque siendo sincera debo decirte que de no haber sido porque nadie quiso arriesgarse a practicarme un aborto… ahora no tendrías un heredero…

-Cállate!. Eso no vuelvas a mencionarlo….- estallo Richard sabiendo que seria demasiado para Terrece.

-Porque?... no fuiste tu el que empezó a remover la historia, pues si, es verdad, si hubiera podido me hubiera deshecho de ese estorbo… pero bueno no puedo lamentarme , pues he recibido muy buenos pagos a cambio de él, me ha servido después de todo… y será mejor que no te niegues a darme lo que te pida esta vez…. Porque aunque no lo creas, el sentimental de tu hijo esta dispuesto a anular su matrimonio para correr a los brazos de su amada Susana….

-Tu protegida?...- pregunto Richard con sarcasmo…

-Si, mi protegida, esta vez fui mas lista que tu Richard, sabía que llegaría el día en que Terrece se convertiría en un hombre, y entonces no podría manejarlo fingiendo ser una madre arrepentida y abnegada que sufre por la crueldad de su padre y su madrastra que lo mantuvieron alejado de mi… pero como vez, tiene tu misma debilidad querido… le gustan las actrices americanas… y esta dispuesto a todo por obtener a Susana… elegí bien a mi protegida después de todo… como vez no ha fallado en su objetivo, Terrece esta dispuesto a todo por ella… tal como tu lo estuviste un día por mi… y si no me das lo que te pido… entonces quedaras en ridículo delante de toda tu estúpida nobleza, tendrás que pedir la anulación de su matrimonio… y perderás la mitad de tu fortuna… así que creo que en comparación a todo lo que perderás, la cantidad que te pida no será nada…- Eleonor se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la chimenea donde se posaban varias fotos familiares y en las cuales estaba su hijo.

-No te daré nada, Terrece es un hombre y si su deseo es seguirte… no lo detendré, si desea anular su matrimonio y perder a la que podría ser una buena esposa para el… no puedo hacer nada, lo complaceré….

-Si terrece se va conmigo no tendrás mas a tu adorado heredero… tu titulo se perderá…- Eleonor se pavoneaba como si tuviera la sartén por el mango…

-Te equivocas… el titulo le será entregado a Terrece porque Rose Marie así lo decidió al reconocerlo como el primogénito, y aunque adoro a mi hijo, no me opondré mas a sus decisiones, si el desea abandonar el titulo entonces pasara a manos de mi hijo menor… Richard Granchester III,- el duque se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a su escritorio.

-Así que la perra esa te ha dado un varón!- bramo Eleonor como una bestia herida.

- Parece que no te gusta mucho leer la prensa internacional, - se burlo Richard sabiendo que ella solo leía los diarios en los que ella aparecía alimentando su vanidad.- mi esposa me dio un hijo hace ocho años, aparte de mis dos bellas hijas. Como vez herederos al titulo no me faltaran… pero siendo sincero… he puesto toda mi fe en Terrece… pero no lo obligare mas. Si él quiere irse contigo y con la actriz que lo ha enamorado solo para ayudarte… no lo detendré, pero tendrá que olvidarse de su herencia, algo que supongo no te importara ni a ti, ni a Susana marlow… verdad?.

-no puedes hacer eso, es tu hijo!- Eleonor enfurecida se encaminaba hacia el con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero el la detuvo tomándola por las muñecas.

-Tu mina de oro se ha terminado Eleonor, ya no podrás sacar mas provecho de mi,… ya no hay nada con lo que puedas controlarme… mi principal objetivo era convertir a Terrece en un hombre de bien, y creo que lo he logrado, el sabrá abrirse camino por la vida sin necesidad de un padre…, yo, ya no puedo hacer mas por el, si él no lo desea.

-Te vas a arrepentir Richard Granchester… me llevare a Terrece a América y no volverás a verlo, ni tu ni tu abnegada mujercita que lo cree su hijo… nunca mas volverán saber de él y me encargare de que los odie por el resto de su vida…- Eleonor se zafaba bruscamente del agarre de Richard, y se encaminaba con pasos rabiosos hacia la puerta, salió del lugar, y el mayordomo de inmediato se emparejo a ella para vigilar que se fuera y no hiciera daño alguno, la furia de la mujer era tal que ni siquiera reparo en la Persona que bajaba la escalera. Cuando Gaspar la vio marcharse en el carruaje que la había estado esperando, suspiro aliviado cerrando la puerta de inmediato y echando el cerrojo, la próxima vez se asomaría por la ventana antes de responder a cualquier llamado.

En el estudio, Richard se dejaba caer en su sillón, sabia que debía ir donde su hijo, pero necesitaba recobrar sus fuerzas para poder enfrentarlo… se ponía de pie cuando Rose Marie interrumpió en la habitación con angustia reflejada en el rostro.

-Vi… vi a esa mujer salir de aquí… que deseaba esta vez?...- sea cercaba a su marido y le tomaba el rostro al verlo tan abatido.

-Lo mismo de siempre querida… lo mismo…

-Se lo diste verdad?,,, dime que se lo diste….Richard no te habrás negado?, no te hayas negado por favor, sabes que ella es capaz de apartar a terrece de nuestro lado…- Rose mari estaba apunto de un transe nervioso como los que siempre sufría cuando Eleonor estaba cerca y amenazaba con llevarse a su hijo mayor...

-No, esta vez no lo hice amor…- respondía y trataba de abrazarla pero ella se alejó dando pasos torpes...

-como pudiste?, porque lo hiciste?... ahora se lo llevara, lo alejara de mi, tu me juraste que no permitirías jamás que se lo llevara! Lo prometiste!-Rose Marie lloraba como si le estuvieran arrancando a su recién nacido de los brazos…

-Querida, tienes que comprender que no podremos retenerlo mas, él es un hombre ahora, ya no es mas el bebe que recibiste cuando apenas tenia un par de meses…. Si el desea irse, no podremos detenerlo…- Richard besaba cariñosamente la cabeza de la mujer que ahora mantenía presa entre sus brazos.

-Pero ella solo le hará daño… siempre le hace daño…- entre lagrimas y profundos sollozos rose Marie se aferraba al pecho de su marido.

-ya se lo ha hecho… y esta vez… no sé que pasara…- Richard la miraba y en sus ojos había arrepentimiento, rose Marie lento el rostro como si hubiera escuchado el peor de los pecados… giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta oculta del estudio de su esposo, la estancia estaba vacía así que por las palabras de Richard y la manera en que la miraba, podía adivinar que Terrece había estado presente, se soltó del agarre de su marido y corrió hacia la pequeña habitación.. Antes de abrir la puerta se limpio las lagrimas y se acomodó el pelo, dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa, si su hijo estaba detrás de esa puerta, lo que menos necesitaría, serian lagrimas.

Terrece había escuchado cada una de las palabras que ahora giraban en su mente y dañaban su corazón al recordarlas, había tenido el impulso de salir en cuanto reconoció la voz de Eleonor, pero se había contenido recordando que si cumplía su promesa de mantenerse en silencio hasta el final, el duque cumpliría con su promesa de anular su matrimonio, pero ahora no sabia que le dolía mas, la verdad sobre su madre y Susana o las mentiras de su padre al encubrir el engaño de su madre…

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y el rostro que menos hubiera esperado aparecer estaba frente a el regalándole esa sonrisa que siempre le mostraba, en especial en momentos difíciles, cuantas veces el mismo había rechazado aquella muestra de afecto, había escuchado claramente los sollozos de Rose mari así como cada palabra que había discutido con su padre por no haber pagado lo que Leonor exigía, esa mujer lo veía como su hijo, lo amaba como tal a pesar de los ultimo años de rechazo que él le había devuelto a cambio de su cariño.. como reaccionar esta vez?...Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero ella se acercó y poso un dedo en sus labios.

-no digas nada cariño, no es necesario, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones si así lo deseas...- Rosemary veía las lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de terrece y que al parecer el mismo no había notado, tomo el rostro de su hijo y lo beso repetidas veces en la frente, después sintió como los brazos de aquel chiquillo que ahora era un hombre volvían a rodearla por la cintura mientras escondía su rostro entre su pecho, en esos momentos, terrece volvía a ser aquel niño que corría a los brazos de su madre cuando algunas de su caídas lo lastimaban demasiado y él quería ocultar su llanto para que nadie lo viera ser débil, solo ella lo había visto derramar lagrimas.

Las delicadas manos lo aprisionaron dándole consuelo, acariciándolo como lo había hecho cientos de veces desde que era solo un bebe, dejando que desahogara sus sentimientos… hasta que el alivio llegara de nuevo a su corazón.

Richard había observado la escena desde la puerta entreabierta, pero no se había atrevido a interrumpir, si alguien podía curar las heridas de su hijo era Rose Marie, la mujer que lo había recibido y criado como aun verdadero hijo. Así que decidió darles su espacio y privacidad, cerro en silencio la pequeña puerta y volvió a su silla detrás del escritorio, esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que terrece se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para que juntos tomaran una decisión tal y como se lo había prometido.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

La mirada que mantenía fija en el hermosos jardín que moría lentamente a causa del próximo invierno, reflejaba la tristeza de su alma, cuando partió de su amada escocia, jamás pensó que los pocos días que viviría fuera de ella serian los mas infelices de su vida, pero ahora, regresaba derrotada y con un matrimonio fracasado, un matrimonio que ni siquiera había dado inicio, pero como ganar en una batalla que se ha perdido mucho antes de luchar?...

-Candice?, que sucede?, me dijo Richard que habías mandado una mucama en mi búsqueda…

-Así es Rosemary, discúlpame si te he interrumpido en algo importante,… pero quería despedirme, sin importar la situación que vivo, aun seguimos siendo parientes….- sonreía tratando de disimular la tristeza marcada en su verde mirada.

-Pero, tu no puedes irte,… es decir… no tienes ni 24 horas casada con terrece… y… y…Candice!- dejaba escapar el nombre unido a un suspiro de pesar.

-No tiene caso quedarme, tu como yo sabíamos perfectamente que seria solo una perdida de tiempo este matrimonio, aun así, no he sido yo la que he pedido el divorcio y por lo tanto mi familia esta a salvo, pero no te preocupes… pediré a papa que no solicite la división de bienes correspondiente en las clausulas del contrato matrimonial… ese también quería mencionarte antes de partir, ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo, así que no solicitare ni un centavo. De todas maneras no ha habido ningún daño, por lo menso no físico, ya que el matrimonio no se consumo…- se sonrojaba al mencionar eso pero era mejor que rose Marie supiera la verdad de esta manera no habría motivos por los que tuviera que quedarse al temer que hubiera quedado embrazada en su noche de bodas y evitaría pleitos por un heredero no existente.

-Candice… estas insinuando que entre Terrece y tu….- Rose Marie al igual que los demás habían deducido al verlos retirarse a sus habitaciones, que ellos deberían conocer sus obligaciones como futuros duques. La obligación de dar un heredero al ducado.

-Creo que no es difícil adivinar con quien y en donde paso Terrece la noche de nuestra boda, yo cumplí con todo lo establecido… pero no podemos ocultar que a él le tiene sin importancia el cumplir con los reglamentos, así que no has nada que nos una, ni siquiera la sospecha de un embarazo ".accidental", por lo menos no conmigo.-… volvía a sonreír por su ocurrencia...

-Oh, candice, no sé que decir, esto ha sido tan…. Tan… inesperado, todo ha sido un caos tras otro, creo que ya no puedo seguir luchado, pero no quiero darme por vencida… no aun, y no ahora que hay un rayo de esperanza para ver realizados nuestro deseos, pero en ese rayo de esperanza estas incluida tu, en este momento Richard esta hablando con Terrece sobre las probabilidades de que su matrimonio funcione, han… han sucedido cosas que pueden haber cambiado por completo el parecer de Terrece,…. Por ello, por ello me atrevo a pedirte que te quedes…

-Rose Marie, no me pidas eso por favor, ya he sido humillada bastante por su parte, no deseo seguir siendo el desahogo de sus frustraciones…- Candice soltaba las manos que Rose Marie había sujetado.

-creí que eras mas valiente que eso, jamás pensé que te darías por vencida en la primera batalla… yo tarde años luchando, pero al final logre obtener la recompensa que añoraba.- rose Marie recurría al orgullo que como toda mujer escocesa, Candy, seguro llevaba en el alma.

-Por favor Rosemary, no me obligues a soportar mas humillaciones…- Candy se apretaba las manos una con otra, ella también deseaba con toda el alma tener una esperanza que le dijera que había oportunidad para su matrimonio, pero seria muy tonta de su parte si se ilusionaba a pesar de saber que el corazón de terree pertenecía a Susana.

-Solo te pido un par de meses, viene la temporada invernal, y habrá muchos eventos a los que debemos acudir como familia, Terrece y tu tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse mas, y de convivir… por favor Candice… te prometo que si para cuando llegue la primavera… tu sientes que no ha cambiado nada entre ustedes… yo misma le diré Richard a que su matrimonio sea anulado, inclusive atestiguare a tu favor para apoyarte y que sepan que nunca fue consumado…

-Rose Marie…- Candy la miraba dudosa, indecisa.

-Te lo suplico… ahora será cuando Terrece nos necesite a las dos…. Ahora más que nunca…-Candy no comprendía del todo a que hacían referencia las palabras de Rose Marie, pero se sorprendió a si misma asintiendo, su mente le gritaba que se negara, pero su corazón ya había dado una respuesta positiva.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

Richard Granchester miraba frente a si a su hijo, habían hablado un poco de lo que ocurriera momentos atrás, el duque le había comentado a terrece sobre el momento en que Eleonor se lo entrego y como volvió dos días después a pedir que le dieran dinero por haberles producido un heredero, se corría el rumor de que probablemente la duquesa era estéril, pues a cinco meses de su matrimonio no había noticia alguna de que el heredero llegaría, lo que nadie supo jamás es que Richard no toco a su esposa hasta después de un año de matrimonio, cuando ella estuvo segura que la veía a ella con los ojos del corazón y que no vería en su cuerpo a la mujer que el había amado en el pasado, por supuesto eso se lo reservo, no le contaría a su hijo las humillaciones intimas por las que había pasado y por las que había hecho pasar a Rosemary.

-Desde cuando supo Rose Marie que no la amabas y que te casabas por cumplir la palabra de tu padre?.- Pregunto Terrece manteniendo la vista en el suelo y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-Desde siempre, cuando nos presentaron para informarnos sobre el compromiso, yo le confesé que estaba enamorado de otra y que jamás la amaría a ella, aun así, ella firmo los documentos y el contrato prenupcial. Dejándome a mi la decisión de rechazarla o aceptarla.

-y cuando supo de mi existencia….

-Te amo como si apenas hubieras salido de su vientre… yo pensé que te rechazaría al saber que eras mi hijo natural, pero no, contrario a tu madre que se desprendió con facilidad de ti, ella te tomo en brazos y te acuno, incluso te alimento y desde entonces te cuido como a un verdadero hijo, jamás dijo o insinuó algo acerca de tu origen, cuando alguien le preguntaba o hacia comentarios malintencionados, ella te defendió como una fiera a su cachorro, y aseguraba ante quien fuera que eras su hijo… eso fue abriendo mis ojos y me hiso darme cuenta del maravillosos ser que tenia como esposa…me enamore perdidamente de ella, pues fui descubriendo día a día que la mujer ala que no había puesto atención, estaba llena de hermosas cualidades, y que tenia un corazón enorme y puro…

- he sido un mal hijo estos últimos años… como es posible que pueda perdonarme sin un reproche?...-

-esa es una de sus magnificas características, perdonar sin reprochar…su corazón esta tan lleno de amor que no queda espacio para el rencor o el reclamo.

- debes considerarte un hombre con suerte…

-así es, he tenido mucha suerte de que mi padre y su experiencia en la vida viera mas haya de lo que yo podía ver…

- supongo que yo debería intentarlo también…- Terrece parecía pensar en una posibilidad de correr con la misma suerte que su padre, no se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Candice, quizá si lo intentaba…. Pero su corazón seguía sangrando y cegándolo ante la posibilidad de que Susana no fuera lo que su madre y su padre habían mencionado, pero como saberlo?.

-Eso es una decisión que solo te corresponde a ti y a Candice, solo ustedes puede n saber si pudiera haber una esperanza para su matrimonio… yo, he prometido acatar tu decisión, así que debes hablar con ella y cuando decidan yo los apoyare sea cual sea su determinación.

Terrece se puso de pie aunque su cuerpo parecía cansado, y así se sentía, agotado, sin fuerzas para continuar, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al recordar las cosas terribles que había dicho a Candice, quizá ella ya se hubiera marchado del castillo rumbo a su hogar, y entonces, nunca podría saber si su vida juntos hubiera sido semejante al matrimonio de sus padres.

-Pasa algo Terrece?- Richard había notado el cambio en la expresión de su hijo.

-Creo que he cometido un gran error…- sin decir mas se giro para salir del despacho de su padre, primero debía comprobar si ella ya se había marchado.

Cruzo la amplia estancia frente ala escaleras y subió los peldaños de dos en dos, tomo al dirección del ala sur del catillo que era la que les había sido asignada como su nuevo hogar, sin llamar ala puerta entro en la habitación que se suponía era la de su esposa, la cama estaba hecha, y todo parecía en orden, pero cuando se dirigió al armario para comprobar que sus cosa aun estaba ahí, lo descubrió vacío, lo mismo paso cuando abrió los cajones del hermoso tocador que hacia juego la cama y el resto de los muebles que decoraban aquella habitación… se sintió mal por no haber podido siquiera disculparse con la chica… se sentó en la cama mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos para después dejarse caer de espaldas en el confortable colchón… un suspiro salió de su pecho, después de todo Candy no había tenido la culpa de todo el huracán que había cubierto su vida las ultimas semanas…

Una alegra conversación se escucho por el pasillo, eran las voces de dos mujeres que reían alegres mientras conversaban animadamente, Terrece se incorporo al reconocer las voces pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, la puerta se abrió, cuando Candice y Rosemary lo descubrieron sentado en la cama, el ambiente se torno algo incomodo, no sabia que decir ni como actuar, y al parecer la sorpresa de verlo en ese lugar había dejado alas dos mujeres en la misma condición.

-Hijo, que haces aquí…. Es muy temprano para que visites la alcoba de tu esposa no te parece?- el tono pícaro tanto como el comentario provoco el sonrojo en los dos jóvenes que desviaron una mirada nerviosa, terrece se puso de pie casi de inmediato y trato de disculparse para poder salir huyendo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Candy lo detuvo después de que Rosemary le golpeara el costado con uno de sus codos.

-Me gustaría habar contigo si tienes tiempo…- Candice había tratado de que su voz sonara firme, pero estaba nerviosa.

-bueno como yo tengo cosas que arreglar para el almuerzo será mejor que me retire…- Eleonor palmeaba el brazo de Canidice con cariño y le besaba la mejilla, después acercaba a Terrece y hacia lo mismo, se dirigió ala puerta pero antes de salir se giro para hacer un ultimo comentario.

-Candice, creo que es mejor que tu equipaje permanezca en el salón, después de todo solo será un par de días antes de que el próximo barco zarpe… no habrá necesidad de…

-No, por favor Rose Marie, pide que lo suban nuevamente a mi habitación… será mejor que vuelva a colocar todo en su lugar…- la miraba decidida, Terrece se sorprendió de aquella decisión, pero no menciono nada.

-Pero Candice, el que hayan perdido el barco de hoy no significa que no puedan tomar el que zarpará en un par de días...serán solo unos cuantos arreglos los que se tendrán que hacer...- se sorprendía por la petición de la chica.

-No, no será necesario, te lo pido, no deseo un viaje de bodas, y estoy segura que no soy la única que así lo desee… y por favor pídele a el duque que no se moleste en hacer arreglos para un nuevo viaje… se lo suplico…- cuando Candy termino de hablar Rosemary miro a Terrece buscando que la ayudara pero el solo asintió aceptando la resolución de Candice.

-En ese caso, será mejor que sean ustedes los que le comenten su decisión a Richard…- Eleonor salió algo pensativa, sabia que las cosas no habían comenzado bien para Terrece y candice, pero no imaginaba que estuvieran tan mal como para que no desearan un viaje de bodas.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Candice estaba realmente nerviosa, pero sabia que tenia que hablar antes de que el valor que había logrado acumular desapareciera, Terrece se giro para verla de frente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para encontrar las palabras y disculparse por la rudeza con que la había tratado, Candice se lo impido siendo ella quien tomo la palabra antes de que el pudiera formulas alguna.

-Terrece.- lo miro de frente – ambos sabemos que este matrimonio estaba fuera de nuestros deseos así que no tendremos que fingir nada, ante la sociedad seremos un matrimonio normal, como cualquier otro de los matrimonios que conocemos, pero aquí, donde no tenemos que aparentar nada, seremos los mismos desconocidos que hemos sido hasta hoy, en cuanto se cumpla el año que exige nuestro contrato matrimonial, como mínimo para que ninguna de las partes salga a afectada, entonces estaré gustosa de poder firmar nuestro divorcio, los dos recuperaremos la libertad de la que fuimos privados y volveremos a nuestra vida de siempre…

-Eso es lo que deseas?- pregunto el sorprendiéndose a si mismo por haber hecho aquella pregunta.

-Es lo que ambos deseamos… - ella respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos retándolo a contradecirla.

* * *

**Que les parecio?, les sigue gustando?, espero que si y que me acompanien hasta el final... agradeco infinitamente a todas las que se toman unos segundos demas pra conpartirme un comentario y tambien als que me leen en el anonimato... de verdad sus comentarios me iluminan el dia es muy gratificante saber que hay alguien detras de una pantalla que les gusta mis escritos a pesar de lo novata que soy y de los muchos errores que cometo... gracis mil, gracias mil, gracias mil... e igualmente graias mil a las que me han agragedao como suhisotia favorita y que me han puesto en sus alertas... un trillon de gracias... bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo...**

**Akirem**


	5. La Duquesa 5

**Helloito!**

**aqui estoy de nuevo entregandoles un capitulo mas, es un poco de historia pero me gusta que tengan el punto de vista de casi todos lo personajes, espero no aburrirlas y que sigan interesadas en la historia, para a quellas que quieren ver besitos y algo mas, me temo que aun no es posible pero de que los habra, los habra, es necesario y justo ya que las autoras originales no dieron muy poco de eso, jajajajajajajajajaja, pero bueno no les hecho mucho choro, mejor las dejo para que leean y disfruten si es que les gusta y si no pues... tambien disfruten de mis orrores y rianse de mi jajajajajajajaajajajjaja.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Juntos y Distantes.**

El tiempo corre y no se detiene, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Terrece y Candice cruzaran alguna palabra, la rutina de sus obligaciones los había cubierto con un manto tan pesado y obscuro que apenas les permitía verse, Candy por su parte había comenzado a cumplir con cada punto establecido en aquel documento que marcaba cada de una de sus obligaciones haciéndola sentirse un completo títere, había aprendido cada parte el castillo sin importar que tanto tiempo tenían desocupadas algunas áreas, debía conocer cada centímetro dentro de la propiedad, también le habían dado algunos tomos que contenían la historia y los datos mas importantes de cada uno de los integrantes de la Familia Granchester y sus antecesores, así como de su relación con la familia real, aparte había comenzado a acompañar a Rosemary a las reuniones de damas que se organizaban para hablar sobre las necesidades de las personas menos bendecidas por la suerte, y sobre lo que ellas podrían hacer para aliviar un poco aquellas heridas de la sociedad.

La joven había tenido muy poco tiempo en sus primeras semanas de matrimonio para respira aire puro o tomarse un descanso bajo un bello y frondoso árbol, tal como lo acostumbraba en sus hermosas praderas escocesas.

Terrece por su lado acompañaba algunos días a su padre cuando este reunía con los miembros del concejo, también había tenido que soportar jornadas de casi doce horas atendiendo todos y cada uno de los compromisos que tenia el Duque y que le mostraban abiertamente lo que producía la gran fortuna que el había gastado sin reparo en su rebelde vida de adolecente juvenil, era cansado, pero su padre le había explicado que eso era solo porque apenas comenzaba a conocer aquel tipo de vida, pero en cuanto él se acostumbrara y tomara un ritmo, se daría cuenta de que no era tan pesado y que tendría tiempo para todo, inclusive para disfrutar de la agradable compañía de su bella esposa… ese comentario había estremecido el corazón de Terrece, no había hablado con su padre de la situación interna que vivía con Candice, la determinación que la joven había tomado y la petición que le había hecho sobre no acercarse a ella, quizá ese tema nunca lo sabría nadie..

-Terrece, hoy habrá un evento en la villa del duque de Hampshire, hemos sido invitados y no podemos enviara una negativa, pues es uno de nuestros socios mas importantes, sé que probablemente Rosemary ya le haya avisado a Candice pero creo que seria mas indicado que fueras tu quien le diera la noticia… y por supuesto… no estaría de mas un pequeño obsequio...

Terrece miro a su padre confundido, no creía que un evento que no tenia nada que ver con ellos ameritara un obsequio… el duque noto su confusión por lo que sonrió y trato de explicarle algo que el había aprendido de su padre...

-Cuando haya un evento social, las mujeres desean ser las mas bellas… para su marido o prometido, según sea el caso, cuando un marido se siente orgulloso de la mujer que lleva del brazo, no desea que nadie mas le robe su atención correspondiendo así al detalle que ella tiene en esmerarse en su arreglo, pero por desgracia, en eventos de sociedad como los que asistimos, constantemente tenemos que separarnos de nuestra pareja y eso abre una posibilidad para que otros posen su mirada en ellas.. o ellas posen su mirada en otros… entonces, de que manera puedes permanecer siempre en su pensamiento?... un detalle .que tu mismo coloques en ellas antes de salir de casa, les hará recordar todo el tiempo que estas ahí, y que solo existes para ella, entonces estén con quien estén, hablen con quien hablen, al sentir cualquier objeto con el que tu hayas complementado su arreglo, las hará volver sus pensamientos a ese momento y por lo tanto a ti, y no habrá intrusos que te roben su atención.- el duque sonreía al ver la expresión de Terrece.

-Pero… sino estas interesado en que ella….tu me entiendes…- mencionaba Terrece, no era que el no estuviera interesado, sino que tenia la certeza de que Candice no lo estaba.

-También puede ser solo un acto de cortesía...- un suspiro de derrota salía discretamente del duque.

Terrece asintió, las ultimas semana había visto a Candy ir de un lado a otro recorriendo todo el castillo en compañía de Rosemary o de la ama de llaves cuando su madrastra tenia algún compromiso, también había descubierto grandes libros de la historia familiar en la habitación de la joven, lugar al que acudía cuando estaba seguro de que ella no se encontraba, no sabia a que se debía su curiosidad por saber sobre ella, quizá era por el rechazo que ella había marcado claramente, el nunca había sido rechazado por ninguna mujer, al contrario su orgullo masculino siempre había sido alimentado por las mujeres que se le insinuaban, tanto solteras como alguna que otra casada, el caso era que desde aquel día había sentido curiosidad por conocer a Candice White y descubrir si ella al igual que el … amaba a otra persona y de ahí su rechazo y furia, algún par de ocasiones le había ocurrido que entraba pensando que la habitación estaba sola y la había descubierto dormida sobre aquello gruesos tomos que el mismo se había visto obligado a estudiar cuando apenas era un ninio, pero el había tenido la compañía de Rosemary que le había hecho mas gratos aquellos momentos, pero Candice se miraba tan desolada y la expresión de su rostro era tan triste…que le había provocado compasión.

-Bueno Terrece que te parece si lo dejamos por hoy?, así podrás ir a darle la noticia a Candice y ponerse de acuerdo…-Richard le sonreía a su hijo y Terrece se sentía extraño, últimamente su padre le había sonreído mas de lo que recordaba, o seria que ahora el ponía mas atención a su padre?..

-Si, creo que iré a casa.- Se puso de pie, y tomo el saco que colgaba del perchero, su padre lo imito.

- Terrece… antes de partir para el evento de esta noche, me gustaría que fueras a mi despacho… hay algo que quiero mostrarte…- Terrece asintió, y después los dos hombres salieron juntos.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

-Este vestido te ha quedado de maravilla!-Rosemary veía el reflejo de Candice en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que había hecho subir ala habitación dela joven, - este será el primer evento en el que Terrece y tu aparecerá después de su boda, se quela gente se extrañara de verlos pues lo mas lógico seria que aun estuvieran en su viaje de bodas…- con delicada insinuación Rosemary aun mostraba su desacuerdo por que ellos se hubieran negado a realizar aquel viaje y que Richard los hubiera a poyado.

-solo será un detalle mas para que las gente pueda satisfacer su necesidad de cotillear, además no creo que esto logre borrar el jugoso rumor que aun sigue corriendo sobre lo ocurrido en nuestra celebración de bodas, por el contrario… será un delicioso complemento…- Candice sonreía pero la tristeza y el dolor estaban en sus verdes pupilas y no se habían movido de ahí desde antes de su boda.

-Candice…. Aun… no lo perdonas...- la expresión de Rose Marie se tornaba triste. Candice supo que tenía que cambiar su actitud.

-Claro que ya lo he perdonado, solo me preparo para lo que debo enfrentar… es mejor estar consiente de que las mirada y los rumores estarán sobre nosotros como lo han estado desde ese día….

-Me duele tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por algo tan humillante… y que los rumores no permitan que lo olvides… pero hay que ver la vida desde otro punto de vista, mira…. Terrece se esta dedicando en cuerpo y alma a aprender sobre su próxima posición… y tu no lo has hecho nada mal… además… creo que pronto llegarán mis otros hijos y en cuanto te conozcan… sé que te adoraran….-RoseMary le daba un giro a la conversación tratando de que Candice olvidara un momento la dura prueba a la que tendría que enfrentarse.

-Porque no están tus hijos contigo Rosemary?- Candy no entendía esa costumbre que tenían los Ingleses por poner a sus hijos en manos de desconocidos y separase de ellos por tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, es… es una de las tantas exigencias del contrato que como duquesa uno tiene que cumplir, el tiempo te absorbe en algunas ocasiones y entonces no debes permitir que nada se interponga entre tu y tus deberes, por eso, los hijos son enviados a un colegio donde lo inician en su educación, preparándolos para la sociedad de la que algún día formaran parte…

-Terrece… fue enviado a esos colegios?...- Candice sentía algo de curiosidad, ella sabia exactamente que Terrece no era hijo de RoseMary, ella y su familia conocían la historia a la perfección.

-Tú sabes que él fue…. Diferente, no se le permitió acudir a esos colegios, hasta que Richard peleo para que se e permitiera, entonces yo tuve que reconocerlo legalmente como mi hijo, y otorgarle el derecho a heredar el Ducado… pero no me importo, él se lo merece, es un buen hijo…

-Como puedes decir eso después de como te ha tratado?...es que no te duele su comportamiento?…- Candice no comprendía muchas veces a Rose Marie.

-Cuando Terrece llego a mi vida Candice, fue una luz en la obscuridad en que vivía, su hermosa sonrisa, sus manitas tan delgadas y su carita tan pequeñita… había nacido normal pero parecía un bebe de menos edad de la que tenia, su peso era menor que cualquier niño que yo recordara, ya sabes estamos acostumbradas a ver bebes regordetes y con mejillas sonrosadas, pero Terrece parecía tan débil, tan indefenso, sin embargo en sus ojitos había un espíritu de lucha que se aferraba a la vida, una vida que seria demasiado dura para el si yo le volvía la espalda, no, yo no tenia el corazón para desahogar mi dolor y frustración en un ser tan indefenso e inocente, por eso decidí que seria mi hijo, aunque no hubiera estado en mi vientre, aunque el corazón de su padre no me perteneciera, aquel pequeño ser me pertenecería, y me aferre a el como él se aferro a mi, Terrece llego a mi vida para cambiarla, y yo me prometí que yo cambiaria la de él, había nacido en desgracia, pero yo volvería su vida dichosa.

Y lo logre, a pesar de los rumores y las personas que de principio lo rechazaban porque le parecía imposible que fuera mi hijo, el color de sus ojos, su pelo, sus rasgos no tenia nada de mi, pero si de su padre, yo había permanecido en el castillo la mayor parte del tiempo que tenia casada, así que muy pocos eran los que sabia la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Terrece, había acudido solo aun par de eventos, pero por la moda de esos días pues… no era muy certero mi estado así que la mayoría no le quedo mas remedio que creer que Terrece era mi hijo, y todo hubiera seguido igual… Terrece no hubiera cambiado conmigo si "ella" no hubiera aparecido nuevamente..

Karen y Flammy eran apenas unas niñas de cinco y seis años… era el decimo cumpleaños de Terrece, por supuesto habíamos hecho una gran celebración y los jardines del castillo estaban llenos de invitados… justo cuando íbamos a partir el pastel… "Ella" apareció en medio de todos, nunca podre olvidar ese día, corrió hacia Terrece con lagrimas en los ojos y se arrojó a él encerrándolo entre sus brazos al momento en que gritaba desesperada llamándolo hijo… Richard no podía creer lo que ella hacia, y se acercó a nosotros para tratar de alejarla y sacarla, pero ella se aferro a Terrece y comenzó a gritar que yo se lo había robado cuando apenas era un bebe, que yo en complicidad con mi ya difunto suegro, habíamos ido a América para robarle a su hijo y hacerlo pasar como mio porque yo era estéril, ella nunca había venido con anterioridad por lo que ignoraba que Richard y yo ya habíamos Tenido un par de hijas...

Eleonor comenzó a correr con Terrece de la mano y el solo me había visto lleno de confusión cuando se alejaba con ella, Richard trato de darles alcance pero no se atrevía a hacer nada peligroso que pudiera poner en riesgo la vida de nuestro Terry, Eleonor escapo con el niño, recorrimos todo Londres buscándolos, en ese momento no importaron los rumores que se habían levantado, solo queríamos encontrar a Terry, fueron exactamente diez días, uno por cada año de la existencia de mi niño, según se burlo Eleonor cuando volvió a dar la cara… vino sola, y al confirmar nuestra desesperación por volver a ver a Terrece nos pidió una cantidad de dinero exorbitante… Richard vendió algunas propiedades que no pertenecían al Titulo para poder pagar el rescate de nuestro hijo, su propia madre lo tenia secuestrado y nos lo vendía nuevamente, le había llenado ya la cabeza a Terrece con historias falsas, y su pequeño corazón con un odio profundo, como buena actriz le armo al niño todo un mundo que podrían haber disfrutado si hubieran estado juntos, lo enveneno en mi contra, cuando recuperamos a Terrece en una pequeña posada a las afueras de Londres, el niño nos odiaba, me miro con tanto rencor que sentí que mi alma iba a morir… entonces recordé el primer día que vino a mi y que me rescato de un odio muy semejante y provocado por la misma mujer, entonces me decidí a aliviar su corazón como él lo hiso con el mio con su sola presencia.

Mi hijo había vuelto, y la amenaza de Eleonor se hallaba en mar abierto después recibir su dinero, como vez no puedo culparlo a el… Candice, Terrece lleva un dolor muy profundo provocado por su propia madre, después de que todo Londres se entero de lo sucedido aquel día, se supo que Terrece era un bastardo y las familias comenzaron alejar a sus hijos de él, él estaba muy rebelde conmigo por lo que no podía aliviar su corazón dolorido por el abandono de su madre, él nos culpaba por ello a nosotros, fue cuando Richard decidió enviarlo aun colegio, y yo tuve que firmar ante la ley que lo aceptaba como mi hijo legalmente, sino, no tendría la posibilidad de recibir el mismo trato que cualquier otro niño, es mas se hubiera visto privado de cualquier derecho dentro de la sociedad.

Terrece creía que lo habíamos enviado a ese colegio porque no era mi hijo, Eleonor se lo había escrito en una carta después de que descubrió que Richard y yo teníamos dos hijas, no podía creer que el la hubiera olvidado y que me amara a mi, y prueba de ello eran nuestras niñas, Terry comenzó a sentir rencor hacia ellas, y fue mayor su rechazo cuando nació el pequeño Richard, seguí tratándolo igual, pero él se negó a aceptar mi cariño, cuando Richard descubrió que Eleonor le enviaba cartas llenas de mentiras prohibió que le fueran entregadas, Candy yo no puedo abandonar a mi hijo y por ello acepte que mis otros hijos fueran internados, quería aliviar un poco el corazón de Terrece que después de que el pequeño Richard cumplió cinco años se negó a regresar al internado y comenzó a llevar una vida muy desordenada…. Comenzó a beber y a fumar, a conocer mujeres de mala reputación…. Y por ultimo, creyendo que con eso dañaría a su padre, comenzó a salir con Susana... apenas la conoció un par de meses antes de que Richard le diera la noticia de su próximo matrimonio...

Candy miro sorprendida a Rosemary, ella hubiera jurado que Terrece y Susana llevaban más tiempo juntos.

-La conoció en el teatro, una función de caridad que se llevo a cabo en parís, habíamos ido por que era una invitación de la reina y no la podíamos rechazar, de ahí se dedico a seguirla según avanzaba la gira en la que ella participaba con la compañía teatral, en alguna ocasión le escuche comentar con sus únicos amigos… los corwell , que ella le recordaba mucho a su madre, y que era igual de fuerte, pero a la vez estaba desamparada, Susana arrastro a Terrece a ella, y logro su cometido, enamorarlo, pero es un enamoramiento pasional, no un amor verdadero, Terrece ve en ella la madre que la nobleza rechazo y quiere hacerlos pagar obligándolos a aceptarla, y por ello su rebeldía y su rechazo, pero yo estoy segura que al estar lejos de esa mujer y cuando descubra a la que tiene junto a el… se dará cuanta que el amor es algo distinto… pero si tu no lo ayudas a ver a esa mujer llena de cualidades que hay en ti… y conocer el amor, entonces… el seguirá ciego por la venda de amor carnal que Susana le ha puesto.. Candice… ayúdame a salvar a mi hijo!.

Rose Marie tomaba las manos de Candice y en su mirada tan parecida a la de ella había una petición que venia desde el alma de aquella buena mujer. Candice estaba mas confundida que nunca, la historia de su maridó le parecía horrible por la crueldad con que había sido tratado por su propia madre, eso le movió algo en el corazón, algo que ella y había presentido pero que se negaba a aceptar,…ella había soñado con su marido muchas veces desde que le habían hablado de su próximo matrimonio, incluso desde que siendo una niña su madre le enseñaba con esmero el comportamiento que debería tener cundo fuera una esposa, se había imaginado su amor tan romántico como el que se vivía en las novelas que leía todos los días, y cuando vio el pequeño retrato que le había sido enviado para que conociera al hombre al que estaba prometida desde antes de nacer, su corazón había latido desbocado por lo apuesto que era, se había perdido en la profundidad de aquellos ojos de mar que había estudiado a detalle descubriendo en ellos lo que el pintor había captado con exactitud, misterio, calor, furia, paz, frio, una alma confundida y que peleaba una batalla interior, ella había deseado ser la heroína que le ayudara a vencer aquella batalla y se lo había prometido así misma.

Pero aquella noche, su primera noche en Londres, había asistido a aquel baile solo para complacer a su madre, habían sido invitadas por una vieja amiga de a infancia de su mama, y no habían podido rechazar la invitación, su padre no las había acompañado porque tenia que determinar los detalles del contrato matrimonia con Richard antes de que ella y Terrece fueran presentados, huyendo del ruido y la perorata de la gente se había refugiado en aquella terraza dejando que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a su soñado "Duque", se preguntaba que diría en cuanto lo viera?, como la recibiría?, si añoraba tanto como ella aquella unión?, si el también sentía como ella aquel enjambre de mariposas invadir sus entrañas con solo pensar en su imagen?... y entonces, la cruel realidad había llegado a ella de la peor manera…

Aquellos besos que ella soñara compartir con Terrece su futuro esposo, el los había compartido con Susana aquella noche, las palabras de amor que ella creyó escucharían sus oídos, el las había pronunciado para otra, había tanta pasión y entrega en la voz de Terrece cuando hablo con Susana, que el mundo de Candice se había hecho añicos como la copa que había caído de sus manos al perder el control de su propio cuerpo, pero se había obligado a recomponerse al saberse descubierta, y cuando vio a Terrece a la cara, esperaba que el la reconociera por el retrato que le enviara, pero no fue así, en la mirada de esos ojos que ella ya adoraba, solo había una expresión de rabia por haber sido interrumpido, ella era una perfecta desconocida en su vida.. aquella noche, ella había decidido romper aquel compromiso que la ataba a él, pero, cuando se alejó y escucho el rechazo de Susana y al ver las lagrimas de Terrece correr por sus mejillas, sintió que debía ayudarlo, su amor ciego la llevo a imaginar que quizá si Susana se sentía realmente amenazada, volviera a él y el volvería a ser feliz, entonces ella podría alejarse adolorida pero feliz de haberle dado a el la felicidad, pero no fue así, sus sueños de heroína romántica en salvación del su duque hechizado… se volvieron en su contra, Terrece la odiaba, la aborrecía, se lo había dejado muy claro apenas horas después de haber retozado con su amante en la noche de su matrimonio.

Que hacia ella ahí?, porque se aferraba a un hombre que sabia perfectamente jamás podría amarla?, era un amor unilateral que solo le daría infelicidad, Candice giro el rostro para evitar que RoseMary viera sus cristalizados ojos, entonces el sonido de la puerta que se abría la hiso sobresaltarse y girarse para encontrarse con la imagen de Terrece observándola atónito.

-Terrece!, hijo, no te escuchamos llamar...- Rosemary se limpiaba discretamente las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, y se encaminaba a saludar a su hijo con la sonrisa que siempre dibujaba en su rostro.

- yo… yo… llame pero nadie respondí y como la puerta estaba abierta… entre- Terrece se había girado en cuanto rose Marie se acercó, esta vez le daba la espalda no por ser grosero sino porque la imagen que había descubierto al abrir la puerta y entrar y que se había grabado en su mente no se podía borrar de sus ojos ni aun que se hubiera girado, pero por caballerosidad sabia que no podía continuar mirando a Candy cuando ella estaba en ropa no adecuada para recibir a un hombre.

-Candice había tomado la bata rápidamente y recogido su vestido, agradecía que Rosemary hubiera distraído a Terrece y se había encerrado en el baño para poder colocarse sus prendas de vestir nuevamente, aquellos ojos que la habían visto por solo unos cuantos segundos parecían haberle quemado la piel, sentía fuego por cada centímetro de su persona y las mariposas revoloteaban en su vientre con mas fuerza que nunca…. Su respiración agitada no podia controlarse… pero sabia que tenia que obligarse a ello, no sabia a que había ido Terrece, pero según el acuerdo al que había llegado el día en que tuvieron su primera y ultima conversación a solas, el había prometido no ir a su habitación a menos que fuera algo sumamente importante y relacionado por supuesto con la vida que aparentarían socialmente, Rosemary le había anunciado del evento al que acudirían en unas horas y suponía que Terrece había ido a buscarla para ponerse de acuerdo en como debían actuar según habían acordado, asi que no tenia escusa, debía darle la cara.

RoseMary había estado hablando con Terrece sobre cosas que no había logrado escuchar mientras se colocaba su vestido, pero cuando salió, los vio sonriendo, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, sintió algo dentro del pecho, pero se obligo a ignorarlo…

-Gracias por el vestido Rosemary…- mencionaba Candy para anunciar que ya había vuelto, la cara de Terry se puso seria de inmediato y Rosemary se giro para ver a Candice con una amplia sonrisa misteriosa.

-Estoy segura que te veras encantadora esta noche, realmente no creo que vaya ha haber alguien más hermosa que tu….- La mujer mayor se dirigía a la salida mientras hablaba- Bueno yo me retiro porque aun tengo cosas pendientes antes de comenzar a arreglarme…- cerro la puerta tras de ella y entonces el silencio y el ambiente se hicieron demasiado pesados.

-supongo que has venido para informarme del evento de esta noche…-mencionó Candy rompiendo el silencio y encaminándose al pequeño recibidor de su habitación e invitando a Terrece a tomar asiento, el agradeció el gesto con un simple gesto de su cabeza y tomo asiento frente a ella.

-Si, es parte de mi obligación anunciarte cualquier evento y si asistiremos o no…. Según lo crea conveniente…- la voz del joven no tenía ningún matiz que revelara su nerviosismo repentino.

- lo se, he memorizado todos esos puntos descritos en el acuerdo de compromiso…- fingía estar serena pero la verdad era que moría de ansiedad… solo sentir la presencia de Terrece tan cerca la estaba perturbando demasiado.

-Bien, entonces creo que será mejor queme retire para que continúes con tu arreglo, supongo que necesitaras bastante tiempo...- se ponía de pie tan rápido que se sorprendió de no perder el equilibrio.

-Si… claro… supongo que también tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer…- las palabras de Terrece la habían hecho sentir mas de lo que él quiso decir, era claro que para el solo una mujer como Susana era lo suficientemente bella para no necesitar ningún arreglo de mas de un par de minutos… pero no diría lo que pensaba.

Terrece se quedo mirándola un momento, era hermosa, realmente lo era, aun cuando acudiera tal y como estaba al evento al que asistirían, el podía asegurar que nadie podría opacarla… se dirigió con rapidez a la salida, se sintió como si estuviera traicionando a Susana por considerar a otra mujer mas bella que ella, pero algo en Candice lo estaba confundiendo…

Cuando Terrece salió dela habitación, Candice se dirigió al espejo para verse, realmente ella nunca había sido vanidosa y mucho menos sentía que la belleza fuera una cualidad importante, pero después de conocer a Susana y de ver como Terrece la había observado el día en que irrumpió en su celebración de bodas... sentía la necesidad de esmerarse mas en su arreglo… pero tenia miedo de traicionarse a si misma.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Terrece entro en su habitación respirando agitadamente, las imágenes de Candy cuando entro a su habitación se cruzaban en sus pensamientos una y otra vez esa mirada clara y trasparente que no podía ocultar lo que pensaba o sentía, esos labios tan rojos sin necesidad de ningún tipo de maquillaje, su piel…. Su piel parecía tan suave que sentía un escozor en los dedos por la ansiedad que sintió de tocarla… aquel cuerpo semidesnudo que había visto por un par de segundos estaba provocando un delicioso calor en su cuerpo… se dirigió directo a la terraza de su alcoba, necesitaba aire para despejar sus pensamientos.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candice daba los últimos toques a su peinado, la mucama que la auxiliaba había hecho maravillas con su pelo rebelde, el vestido que Rosemary le regalara aquella tarde era precioso, y tal como había dicho hacia que sus ojos resaltaran, el maquillaje era suave, casi inexistente, no estaba muy acostumbrada a las zapatillas altas, pero su "suegra" las considero necesarias por su estatura, pues era bastante mas baja que Terrece, y con aquellos zapatos se nivelaría un poco aquella diferencia. El llamado de la puerta la sobresalto…

-Adelante…- respondió encaminándose a la puerta con una sonrisa al pensar que quien llamaba era Rosemary. Pero se quedo de piedra cuando descubrió a Terrece que aun tomaba el pomo de la puerta, su nerviosismo apareció como cada que él estaba cerca.

-He...e.. He venido para que bajemos juntos.- Terrece se sentía un idiota por aquel tartamudeo, que tenia esa chica que lo hacia sentirse …raro…, no podía dejar de verla, parecía una hermosa aparición, como si hubiera escapado de un cuento de hadas, el vestido remarcaba su delicada figura, la cual el había comprobado horas atras era natural, el maquillaje muy apenas si le remarcaba los ojos y esas bellas y espesas pestañas, su blanca piel parecía porcelana… y resaltaba aun mas por el color verde olivo de la seda del vestido, se veía un poco mas alta, eso.. no le gusto demasiado, pues anteriormente había comprobado en su primer baile que ella se acomodaba perfectamente debajo de su barbilla, era como si pudiera protegerla por completo con solo rodearla con sus brazos… sus hermosos risos dorados habían sido apresados nuevamente en un elaborado peinado, que si bien la hacia verse bella y elegante, el los prefería en aquella coleta que acostumbraba a llevar y que les daba mas libertad para esparcir aquel perfume de rosas que se extendía con cada ligero movimiento de su caminar.

-Ya estoy lista… - Candy se encamino hacia donde su chal y su bolso estaban esperando sobre una de las mesillas y sobre todo quiso moverse para escapar de aquella mirada quela estaba quemando nuevamente, Terrece se había quedado en silencio y la observaba detalladamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza y eso la hacia sentirse vulnerable y expuesta además de nerviosa….

-Espera…- pidió reaccionando después de que ella rompiera la magia que lo había mantenido hechizado y mirándola fijamente, se apeno por ello.

- pasa algo?...- pregunto deteniéndose y girándose para quedar frente a el pero desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, no quería verlo al rostro porque temía hacer algo imprudente, él estaba demasiado apuesto esa noche.

-podrías girarte un momento?...- le preguntaba y sentía que sus manos comenzaban a temblar, ella lo miro extrañada.- será solo un momento… por favor.

La petición fue en un tono amable así que Candice se sintió comprometida a corresponder, no le gustaba darle la espalda porque se sentía indefensa, a sus enemigos prefería siempre tenerlos de frente, pero había algo en la mirada de Terrece que la hiso hacer una excepción, así que se giro lentamente quedando de frente al espejo que reflejaba su imagen completa, Terrece quedaba justo a su espalda por lo que no podía ver claramente que era lo que hacia, solo alcanzo a distinguir el movimiento de sus brazos y al parecer tomaba algo que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su elegante saco negro.

Candise se distrajo por un momento, no pudo evitar que las palabras que él le dedicara a Susana la noche en que lo vio por primera vez volvieran a su mente par atormentarla. Aquella parecía una escena de dos esposos amantes que compartían un momento de intimidad, pero ella sabia que solo eran esposos y jamás serian amantes, cerro los ojos obligándose a alejar los pensamientos que cruzaban por su memoria pero los abrió casi de inmediato al sentir algo frio rodeándole el cuello, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, el temblor de su cuerpo aun no desparecía, había sentido temor, por un segundo pensó que Terrece podría…. Mejor olvidar ese pensamiento, se concentro en su imagen y sus ojos se abrieron cuando descubrió la magnifica gargantilla que rodeaba su cuello, y entonces el roce de los dedos de Terrece que se ocupaban en asegurar el broche a su espalda provocaron que su corazón se acelerara, estaba petrificada, no sabia como reaccionar… que era aquel cambio tan repentino en Terrece y porque?..

-Perfecto… es el complemento perfecto…- Terrece la observaba a través del espejo, había retirado sus manos tan pronto termino de asegurar la hermosa joya que ahora lucia radiante en aquel esbelto y suave cuello del color de la nieve recién caída, sus dedos aun le cosquilleaban por la deliciosa sensación vivida al tocar aquella sedosa piel, por eso ahora unía sus mano a su espalda tratando de detener el deseo que le provocaba volver a tocarla.

-Es hermosa, pero no creo que debe usar algo tan… llamativo.- Candice estaba sonrojada, lo ojos de Terrece parecían devorarla a un a través del espejo, sentía que la piel que el rosara con sus dedos aun le quemaba.

-Porque no?... se ve muy bien en tu cuello… además te corresponde por ser la duquesa de Granchester…. Creo que era de mi abuela…- comento tratando de aliviar la tensión pero no pensó en lo que sus palabras pudieran provocar.

Con manos nerviosas pero rápidas Candice se quito la gargantilla que empezaba a quemarla, pero no de la deliciosa manera en que lo habían hecho los dedos de Terrece, sino como si su cuello y corazón hubieran sido roseados con asido, en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, extendió su brazo regresándosela a su dueño.

-Que pasa, úsala...- el joven duque se sintió ofendido por el rechazo del detalle.

-No, yo no soy ni seré la duquesa de ganchester… así que no debo ni puedo usar las joyas de la familia…- al ver que Terrece no la tomaba, la deposito en la mesilla mas cercana y se volvió para tomar su abrigo y su bolso que había depositado en el respaldo de una silla.

-De que hablas?... claro que tu eres la duquesa de Granchester, quizá aun no reciba mi titulo pero cuando sea oficial tu serás la duquesa ante todos….- Terrece tomaba la gargantilla y se acercaba con intención de ponérsela nuevamente, pero ella se alejó como si se tratara de un ser despreciable.

-Cuando tu recibas tu titulo… yo estaré muy lejos de aquí, en Escocia… mi hogar, el lugar de donde nunca debí haber salido, entonces tu tendrás tu libertad firmada en la mano y podrás correr a América a buscar a tu verdadera duquesa….- Candice salió lo mas aprisa que pudo, dejando a un Terrece completamente pasmado por aquellas palabras.

La mano que paso por sus castaños cabellos no le calmo nada la frustración y el coraje que sentía, no podía negar que había olvidado casi por completo que Candice había sido testigo de su declaración de amor hacia Susana, de su suplica por que se casara con el y fuera esta su duquesa, podía jurar que no había recordado a Susana por lo menos no desde que horas atrás había visto a Candice tan… natural, tan bella, y no había podido borrar su imagen de su mente eso había sido como un sedante que adormeció el recuerdo de Susana, y ahora que aquel gesto a pesar de haber sido aconsejado por su padre, también había nacido de su corazón al reconocer el arduo esfuerzo y trabajo que Candice realizaba como la futura Duquesa de aquel castillo, había sido despreciado, era la segunda vez que alguien lo despreciaba cuando mostraba sentimientos verdaderos.

Deposito la gargantilla en su bolso y salió del cuarto, Candice ya le llevaba ventaja así que seguramente ella ya estaba reuniéndose con sus padres, bien, el había tratado de que aquello en lugar de un infierno fuera algo tolerable y quizá pudiera convertirse en un paraíso como el que vivía ahora su padre y su madrastra, pero parecía que su "adorable" esposa se negaba a intentarlo y a perdonarlo… no podía culparla, el había sido muy duro, pero acaso no lo había sido también su padre con rose Marie?... si, pero Candice no era como su madrastra….aquello seria muy difícil, pero el sentía que ya se había humillado bastante.

Cuando llego al recibidor donde sus padres lo esperaban en compañía de Candice vio que había algo de tensión, Candy pesar de que sonreía estaba nerviosa, pero no de la misma manera que el había descubierto cuando le coloco la gargantilla, esta vez era otro tipo de nervios, como si temiera que descubrieran que las cosas entre ellos no marchaban bien.

Se acercó con lo que trataba de ser una sonrisa, si ella podía lucir como si nada sucediera él lo haría también, después de todo ese era el acuerdo que había entre ellos, fingir un matrimonio normas ante la sociedad, aunque su vida en el interior del castillo estuviera convirtiéndose lentamente en un infierno que podría quemarlos hasta convertirlos en cenizas. Ofreció su brazo a su dama que loe esperaba ya lista, su padres sonrieron por el gesto pero el podía leer la sorpresa de ver que Candice no lucia la gargantilla que ellos mismos le había sugerido le regalara aquella noche. Algo cruzo por su mente, el no podía olvidar el rechazo de Candice a su regalo, así que ella tampoco lo olvidaría a él, la obligaría a recordarlo durante toda la noche…

El hermosos ramo de rosas que estaba depositado en la mesa colocada unos metros antes de llegar al puerta de salida le dio una magnifica idea, soltó a Candice de su brazo y se encamino al arreglo de flores justo antes de salir, tomo una rosa que no hacia para nada juego con el atuendo de Candice por su llamativo color rojo, pero que resaltaría sin duda sus labios, esos labios que lo habían trastornado desde el día que los descubrió bajo el velo en su ceremonia de bodas, corto algunas espinillas y las hojas que la rodeaba, corto el tallo de maneta que solo quedara la perfecta porción para lo que tenia planeado…. Ahora vería si Candice sea atrevía a rechazarlo delate de sus padres… eso seria divertido.

Candice junto con Rosemary y Richard, miraban a Terrece extrañados por su repentina admiración por las flores que adornaban la estancia, Terrece jamás había tomado una rosa de ninguna parte, por lo menos no que ellos supieran, no eran algún detalle que les gustara a las diferente mujeres con as que el había compartido momento de su joven vida, así que aquello tomo por sorpresa a los padres del joven y futuro duque, Candice sentía que el corazón le latía acelerado, que estaba planeando?... la mirada y la sonrisa que se dibujaban en el rostro de Terrece cuando se volvió, y la forma en que caminaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos que ya estaban bajo el umbral de la puerta, la hiso estremecerse.

-Quizá en estos momentos no haga la combinación perfecta, pero te aseguro, que cuando esto termine, te habrás acostumbrando tanto a su presencia, que desearas conservarla junto a ti por el resto de tu vida…- aquella palabras solo Candice las había escuchado muy cerca de su oído, Terrece le había hablado de una forma quela hiso estremeces mientras colocaba la rosa roja entre su pelo, aun lado de su rostro, se sintió indefensa nuevamente, las palabras de Terrece llevaban mucho mas de lo que aparentaban… quizá el no entendí que la que no hacia combinación con la rosa era ella, la "flor" era demasiado perfecta, demasiado elegante y distinguida como para insultarla obligándola a estar con alguien que lejos de resultar agradable era solo un tormento.- no hagas que te lastime… aun… esta sensible porque fue separada de lo que amaba y lleva algunas pequeñas espinas que podrían causarte alguna herida…- era una advertencia… o una amenaza?.

Richard y Rosemary sonrieron entre si, ellos no habían escuchado lo que Terrece le había dicho a Candice, pero seguro seria algo bueno, pues el detalle de la flor era algo que ellos jamás imaginaron que hijo podría realizar, quizá hasta era mucho mejor y mas adecuado que la gargantilla de esmeraldas.

Candy tomo el brazo que su esposo le ofrecía para terminar de salir del castillo y tomar el elegante coche que ya los esperaba, su rostro dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo de pena y dolor.

* * *

**Que tal! bueno, malo?, espero que me regalen su somentario como siempre y les agradesco nuevament epor su tiempo que me regalan para compartir conmigo por medio de esta historia, mil, dos mil tres millll una infinidad de gracias a todas y todos los que me lean, aslo que me comentan y alos que no, a los que les agrada mi historia y alos que no les gusta, a todos les agradesco un millon de veces por el solo hecho de tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leerla... bendicones mil y nos seguimos leyendo...**

**akirem**


	6. La Duquesa 6

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!, capitulo seis listo!, espero les agrade, se que comen ansias por que ya pase esta etapa, pero paciencia, paciencia... todo va con calma porque sino lo que sigue no tendria suficientes bases... y si, prontito llegara mi guero de oro, osease mi principe de la colina, el principe escoces, el mas apuesto magnate y el uncio a la altura para poder darle guerra a ese Malcriado pero adoradisimo duque ingles y revelde que es nuestro amadisimo Terrece, jajajajajajajaja, lo siento pero es que de los dos... me quedo con los dos, jajajajajajaja, en el proximo capitulo aprecera ese rubio ojos de cielo... pero no les adelanto mas, por ahora odiemos mas a la gusana (como le apodaron por ahi anuestra "querida" actriz novata)... y ojala no me dejen a media historia y continuen conmigo hasta el final... no mas rollos... las dejo que lean.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: De Nuevo "Ella".**

La llegada de los duques de Granchester había sido toda una sorpresa para los demás asistentes, que si bien esperaban ver a Richard y a Rosemary, los actuales duques, no imaginaron ver a la nueva y futura pareja que llevaría dicho titulo muy pronto, Candice y Terrece habían llamado la atención apenas pusieron un pie dentro del hermoso salón de la residencia de los Hampshire. Por supuesto no falto la pareja que sea acercara a saludarlos "sinceramente" interesados en su bienestar.

Candy sonreía encantadoramente, aquella sonrisa parecía cautivar a cada hombre en el recinto, mientras seguían caminando al interior del salón no había caballero que no volteara discreta o descaradamente a verla, Terrece se Sentía algo molesto por aquel acecho dirigido a su esposa. se había preguntado una y otra ves, porque jamás había visto a Candice con anterioridad en los diferentes bailes que se organizaban en Londres, ahora comprendía el porqué, el había pensado todo el tiempo que ella era inglesa, su apariencia, elegancia y conducta, así se lo habían hecho creer, y el jama había preguntado nada sobre su procedencia al no importarle en aquel momento, pero cuando Candy menciono escocia como su hogar, descubrió que realmente no sabían nada de la joven que caminaba a su lado, se sentía terrible por ello, pues parecía que ella si lo conocía completamente. Apretó un poco más el brazo que ella mantenía entrelazado al de él, y se sintió un poco renuente a soltarla en cuanto se detuvieron para charlar con otras parejas que saludaban a sus padres y estos a su vez los presentaban a ellos.

Unos instantes después no falto la mujer que alegara querer presentar a Candice a algunas amistades, la joven respondió con cortesía y educación a la invitación disculpándose por alejarse, el sintió la necesidad de detenerla pero sabia que no debía hacerlo, y como se esperaba, los socios de su padre que también habían asistido no tardaron en invitarlos a tomar un trago en el salón para caballeros… donde el tema serian los negocios, su padre lo observo como meditando si él debía o no acompañarlo, seguro noto que el no perdía de vista a su bella esposa.

-Terrece… quizá...- el duque no hallaba la forma de librarlo para que pudiera reunirse con Candice.

-Padre, tendrán que disculparme he visto a unos amigos que tengo tiempo sin saludar y me gustaría conversar con ellos por un momento, estas de acuerdo en que los alcance mas tarde?.

-Si, precisamente iba a sugerírtelo…. Avisa a tu madre que estaré con unos amigos en el salón destinado a los caballeros…- Richard le sonreía cómplice.

Terrece se despidió con una reverencia para después girarse y alejarse de aquellos "ancianos" que solo hablaban de lo mismo, no comprendía como su padre siendo bastante mas joven que ellos podía soportarlos, ojala y el no tuviera que correr con la misma suerte cuando tomara el titulo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al distinguir a Candice… por dios esa mujer era hermosa y se distinguía entre todas las demás. Vio con gratitud que ella aun llevaba la rosa que él le colocara en su pelo y de cuando en cuando la tocaba como asegurándose que seguía ahí, quizá había sido algo brusco en sus palabras, pero estaba seguro que ella había comprendido lo que deseaba decirle realmente. No dudaba que alguna que otra mujercita curiosa ya le hubiera preguntado por aquella rosa que no hacia para nada juego con su atuendo, daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que respondió ella.

A un par de metros de distancia de su objetivo, una mano lo jalo sorprendiéndolo por la rapidez del movimiento, ahora la joven caminaba de prisa arrastrándolo con ella hacia un lugar mas privado… cuando observo entre la poca luz y las sombras que se producían gracias a los candeleros.. pudo distinguir a la perfección una silueta bastante conocida, aquel cuerpo lo reconocería donde quiera que fuera… Susana.

El balcón al que habían entrado era pequeño y formaba parte de una de las ventas del pasillo, sin darle mucho tiempo a preguntar o reprochar nada, la joven se arrojó a sus brazos capturando sus labios con verdadero esmero, sus pensamientos se perdieron al volver a sentir esos labios apegados a los suyos, pero como un rayo que emerge de la tierra y divide el cielo alumbrando repentinamente y cegando a los que logran observarlo, la imagen de los labios de Candy apareció en su mente haciéndolo estremecerse, embrujado por aquella imagen correspondió al beso de Susana devorando su boca como nunca antes lo había hecho, por primera vez la actriz sintió que sus huesos se ablandaban con aquella caricia tan profunda y pasional, tanto la habría extrañado el?... aquel beso se lo confirmaba.

Una risa suave y delicada llego a los oídos de la pareja que había buscado privacidad, aquel sonido saco a Terrece de su hechizo y recordó en un instante que esa risa él ya la había escuchado con anterioridad, el desencanto de saber que no era Candy a quien besaba lo hiso separarse de Susana abruptamente.

-Por dios Terrece… jamás pensé que me hubieras extrañado tanto!- jadeante y tratando de recuperar la respiración Susana se apoyaba en el mármol del barandal de aquel balcón. Terrece se pasaba la mano por los cabellos tratando de comprender que le había sucedido.

Candice había estado caminando con la anfitriona de aquella velada quien la invito a admirar su colección de piezas de arte, la mujer era muy parlanchina y su monologo no le permitió escuchar la voz que ella si había captado… se detuvo al distinguir claramente el nombre de su esposo en aquella voz que jamás podría olvidar.

-Sucede algo querida?...-Pregunto la señora Hampshire al verla detenerse.

-No, solo me preguntaba que salón esta detrás de esta puerta… parece interesante su labrado…- Era una sencilla puerta de madera gruesa que seguro pertenecía a una habitación nada distinguida, pero no había encontrado otra escusa para evitar que avanzaran hacia el ventanal que ella ya había distinguido por la cristalera abierta, y sumando uno mas uno , no era difícil adivinar de donde había provenido la voz que llego hasta sus oídos y por la bendición de alguien la anfitriona no había captado.

-Bueno... es verdad que… esta puerta es algo diferente a las demás… en realidad no es mas que un saloncillo de costura que hace tiempo ya no uso… usted sabe, mi tiempo se ha reducido bastante…- la mujer parecía sorprendida por la actitud de Candy pero quiso pensar que al ser escocesa, era lógico que le llamaran la atención las cosas mas sencillas.- desearía verlo… quizá este lleno de polvo.

-Me encantaría... sabe, aunque no lo parezca me encantan las labores manuales…. En casa mama nos ha mostrado todo sobre costura y de hecho hubo un tiempo que elaborábamos ropa para los niños sin padres…- aquello era verdad, Candy y su madre dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo a aquellas labores y agradecía que eso le hubiera dado el pretexto perfecto para evitar seguir avanzando, solo esperaba que Terrece tuviera bastante cabeza para aprovechar el momento… como podía hacerle eso?, por que la odiaba tanto como para humillarle de aquella manera?, la herida que llevaba en el corazón comenzó a sangrar nuevamente…

La señora Hampshire abrió las puertas, y comenzó a encender algunas luces para que Candy pudiera apreciar lo que ella ya había olvidado, pronto se enlazaron en una conversación sobre bordados y cortes, la mujer parecía renacer al hablar y encontrar lo que antes consideraba unos bellos tesoros, Candy también parecía haber olvidado el incidente que la había llevado ahí al observar las bellas costuras y bordados que hallaba a su paso, pero en su interior sabia que solo estaba fingiendo y tratando de engañar a su cerebro.

Para Terrece y Susana había sido imposible no escuchar la conversación de las dos mujeres antes de que estas entraran a la habitación y cerraran las puertas, Terrece había tomado a Susana de la mano y alejado del lugar, pronto estuvieron en una de las habitaciones que por el polvo era lógico que no era muy frecuentada, nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse un canalla, solo esperaba que la actitud de Candice y su interés en las puertas sencillas no fuera solo un pretexto por haberlos descubierto.

-Susana que es lo que haces aquí?...- preguntaba una ves que cerro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-Fui invitada como todos…-respondía coqueta y acercándose de nuevo a el

-Pensé que habías partido para América junto a…Eleonor…- la miraba y aun no podía creer tenerla de nuevo frente a él, estaba muy confundido.

-Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones… la gira termino hace una semana así que decidí volver y estar cerca de ti…- lo besaba en la mejilla enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Terry el cuerpo de este comenzó a reaccionar como siempre que estaba con ella.

-Eso no podrá ser lo sabes, ahora estoy casado, ni siquiera debería estar aquí contigo...- Se soltaba del abrazo y caminaba sintiéndose perdido, Susana aun provocaba demasiado dentro de sus ser, pero también era consiente que unas habitaciones adelante se encontraba candice.

Pronto se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, Terrece le cubrió la boca a Susana que estaba apunto de responder a sus recientes afirmaciones, la voz de la anfitriona se escuchaba en un nuevo monologo sobre las importantes obras de arte que conservaban en un salón designado a ello, la voz de Candice nos e escuchaba, pero Terrece tenia la certeza de que ella iba sonriendo como siempre lo hacia y asintiendo a la conversación de la mujer, lejos estaba de pensar que el rostro de Candice se había apagado y su cara no marcaba ni una mueca que asemejara a una sonrisa, por el contrario lucia dolida y a la ves preocupada, si la anfitriona llegaba a descubrir a su marido en brazos de su amante, seria una enorme humillación que la obligaría a no darle la cara a la mujer nunca mas, Quizá ellos no conocieran la verdad detrás de su matrimonio, pero ella si, y eso era suficiente para sentirse como se sentía… terriblemente derrotada.

Susana lamio los dedos que cubrían sus labios y terrece los alejo sintiendo que perdería el control que tanto le estaba costando mantener.

-Esto es excitante no te parece?...- volvía a encerrarlo entre sus brazos y lo besaba en la barbilla.

-Que es lo que quieres Susana?…- comenzaba a ponerse ansioso.

-Solo quería estar contigo por unos momentos, sabia que vendrías, y no pude resistir el verte de nuevo, creo que un año será muy largo si no te veo…- ronroneaba cerca de oído del joven que ya comenzaba a sentir pequeños toques eléctricos en partes… no muy fáciles de ocultar si despertaban completamente.

-Pues es lo que tu elegiste, ahora no podremos vernos ni estar juntos, no es correcto...-los pensamientos de Terry comenzaban a nublarse.

- Y que es correcto?,… estar con una mujer desabrida que seguro no ha sabido complacerte… estoy segura que ni siquiera te llama la atención retozar con ella… no es suficiente mujer…- se retiraba y se volvía retándolo con la mirada a contradecirla- ves, no puedes negarlo.

Terrece prefirió guardar silencio, era verdad que no había sentido atracción por Candice en un principio, cuando Susana gobernaba todo sus pensamientos, pero ahora… no estaba muy seguro de poder confirmar las palabras de Susana.

-Debo irme.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, podrían notar mi ausencia y eso causaría problemas.

-Espera Terrece no me dejes así…- Susana comenzó a temer al ver la esquiva reacción de Terrece a sus palabras, se arrojó contra el y apoyo su rostro en el pecho masculino acariciándolo por encima de la ropa, su manos se detuvieron al sentir un bulto en el bolsillo interior, curiosa metió la mano en este antes de que Terrece siquiera intentara evitarlo. Saco la gargantilla y sus ojos se abrieron con ambición y sorpresa.- Es….es… hermosa.

Con la gargantilla en las manos se alejó casi de inmediato al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Terrece, se la coloco de inmediato antes de que el siquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo.

-Me queda perfecta… se la acariciaba y se volvía ante un Terrece preso del mutismo y el desconcierto.

-No, Susana tienes que devolvérmela…- Pedía encaminándose a donde la joven estaba, pero ella se escabullo rodeando un mueble que quedo en medio de ellos dándole la suficiente distancia para escapar hacia la puerta.

-Si la quieres… atrápame…- la mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación, casi choco contra Candice y La señora Hampshire, que la miraron sorprendidas. Dentro de la habitación Terrece se contuvo de abrir la puerta para salir detrás de Susana cuando escucho la voz de la anfitriona del evento, Candice estaba con ella, eso ya lo sabia.

-Señorita Susana Marlow?...- pregunto la mujer mayor al verla salir de aquella habitación desocupada.

-Oh, Señora Hampshire, que bueno que me he topado con usted, me temo que estoy perdida buscando el tocador de damas…..- mentía con gran maestría y fingía no conocer la joven parada a un lado de la anfitriona.

-Oh que…querida, creo que si esta completamente desorientada... pero no se preocupe, siga por el corredor hasta el salón y pida a cualquiera de los sirvientes que le indique el camino… con gusto lo haría yo, pero en estos momentos atiendo a la Duquesa de Granchester… seria una grosería dejarla sola…- la mujer lucia conmocionada, Candice estaba segura que al igual que ella había distinguido el cello de los Granchester al centro de aquella gargantilla y rodeado por las esmeraldas que estuvieran rodeando su cuello unas horas antes, sentía desfallecer, su corazón había brotado en mil pequeños pedazos imposibles de unir como el cristal, pero no podía decir nada, ante todo ella era una dama y fue precisamente ella quien le había sugerido a Terrece entrega aquella joya a la mujer que el verdaderamente amaba, pero no podía evitar que aquel hecho le quemara las entrañas como si hubiera sido rociada con acido en una herida a carne viva.

-Oh, un verdadero gusto conocerla…- Susana extendía su mano en dirección a Candice y la duquesa de Hampshire se sintió mal por no haberlas presentado correctamente, pero el rumor de lo sucedido en la boda de la joven White aun rondaba en su propio salón, y eso quisiera o no la tenia entre la espada y la pared, pues no pudo evitar que Charlie su sobrino invitara a esa joven actriz.

-Encantada, -respondió tomando la mano que se le ofrecía y sonriendo, pero tan pronto como pudo retiro su mano, uniéndola a la otra frente a su regazo y tomando un poco de la tela de su vestido para limpiarla discretamente, sentía que el tacto con aquella mujer la consumía de dolor, y creyó inútilmente que aquello la libraría un poco de su malestar. Susana distinguió el movimiento de Candice y sintiéndose humillada tomo una decisión.

-Bueno será mejor queme retire para permitirles continuar su recorrido, es una lastima que no pueda acompañarlas, pero he tomado demasiado Champan y me urge dirigirme al tocador de damas- la actriz se giraba, no podía ocultar mas su rabia por aquel gesto de Candice de limpiar su mano como si ella fuera una "apestada". Sintiendo la mirada de las mujeres en su espalda, se alejó lo mas pronto que pudo, pero apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de ellas y cerca del salón donde se realizaba el evento se oculto… esperaría a su presa para dar la estocada final, ya había visto la mirada de la duquesa Hampshire en su cuello, por lo que intuyo que aquella joya no era desconocida, no sabia porque, pero había una manera de averiguarlo y a la vez vengarse de esa pomposa duquesa desabrida que se había casado con Terrece.

Candice continuo con la compañía de la anfitriona hasta que volvieron a entrar al salón, no supo porque pero busco inútilmente esperanzada de que Terrece se encontrara en el salón, no fue así, pero distinguió a la distancia a Rosemary, disculpándose con su compañera de paseo, se dirigió a su "suegra". Quería irse de ahí, tenía un mal presentimiento y no deseaba que este se hiciera realidad en su presencia. Un caballero desconocido se interpuso en su camino con una reverencia.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento hermosa dama, pero una mujer tan bella no debe estar sola… y sin haber pisado la pista de baile…- la música empezaba a sonar en el fondo del salón, ella no lo había notado porque realmente no le importaba, solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar.

-Gracias por sus palabras...- sonrió sin saber que mas decir, su pensamiento comenzaba a nublarse por la ansiedad que estaba apunto de dominarla completamente.

-Me concedería una pieza de baile….- el hombre estaba muy elegante, era apuesto y de una estatura no muy sobresaliente a los demás pero ante ella si, quería negarse, pero al girar un poco la vista distinguió a Terrece cerca de uno de los pilares del salón en la dirección por la que ella y la duquesa de Hampshire habían llegado, confirmaba, Terrece había estado con Susana en aquella habitación y no dudaba que el mismo hubiera colocado aquella Gargantilla alrededor del cuello de la actriz al igual que lo había hecho con ella anteriormente, con la diferencia de que a Susana si le correspondía por ser la verdadera mujer que él amaba y la que en el lapso de menos de un año se convertiría en la duquesa de Granchester.

Aprovechando la turbación que adivinaba en la mirada de Candice, el hombre la tomo del brazo guiándola a la pista de baile, ella no puso mucha resistencia se sentía demasiado agotada sentimentalmente como para pelear con un desconocido negándose a bailar.

Terrece miraba un lado y otro, buscaba a Candice sintiendo cierta desesperación, deseaba con todo el corazón que ella no los hubiera visto y eso hubiera sido la causa de su absurdo interés en la dichosa puerta, sus pensamientos se cruzaban, también estaba su deber de encontrar a Susana antes de que alguno de los muchos conocidos que estaban presentes pudieran verla con la gargantilla que había pertenecido a la madre de su papa y que llevaba el escudo de armas de los Granchester, era una joya única y había sido creada especialmente para la mujer que fuera su abuela por deseo de su abuelo, quien gustaba de que su mujer siempre destacara ante las demás. Incluso podría jurar que entre las mujeres más ancianas habría una que otra que recordara o hubiera compartido alguna amistad con su "bendita abuela", si alguien llegaba a ver la Gargantilla en el cuello de Susana seria un verdadero escandalo.

Una mano se deslizo por su brazo con delicadeza, se giro teniendo la absurda esperanza de que fuera Candice, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando descubrió a Susana, no sabia si agradecer o maldecir, la mirada de Susana no reflejaba nada agradable, estaba enfadada.

-Llévame a bailar.- ordeno la joven

-No puedo, lo sabes, ni siquiera debería permitir que te acercaras a mí.

-Llévame a bailar o tendrás que olvidarte de mí para siempre…-amenazo.

-Susana por favor, sabes que no puedo, con la mandíbula apretada se obligaba a sonreír, ya había captado alguna que otra mirada de personas que parecían sorprendidas, seguro habían asistido a su boda, pero ellos parecían mas interesados en ver a Susana, rogaba porque no fuera lo que él estaba pensando. Los murmullos comenzaron a correr como pólvora, su padre no tardaría en escucharlos.- salgamos de aquí.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me lleves a bailar y si no lo haces tu… encontrare a alguien que no se negara…- la mirad de la ojiazul se fijo en el duque Granchester, el padre del hombre que permanecía a su lado tratando de llevarla a fuera.

-Lo hare si me das en este instante la gargantilla….- negociaba.

-No, te la daré después, cuando termine la pieza de baile, antes no, y no te atrevas a quitármela a la fuerza si no quieres que arme un escandalo.

Terrece se vio entre la espada y la pared, ya no eran solo unas cuantas miradas, la mayoría de las personas los observaban, cualquier cosa que hiciera provocaría un escandalo mayor, tomo la mano de Susana y la llevo a la pista, la melodía estaba un poco mas allá de la mitad, así que serian solo un par de minutos, porque Susana le hacia esto?...

Tratando de estar lo menos visibles que fuera posible, Terrece tomo a Susana por la cintura y comenzó a bailar el vals que se entonaba, y como si el destino no pudiera ser más impertinente, era el mismo que habían bailado en la noche de su matrimonio con Candice.

-Pero que cara querido,… porque no sonríes, deberías estar feliz de que estemos juntos…- Susana sonreía con descaro sabiendo que eran el centro de atención, es mas ya había visto el rostro de Candice mirándolos discretamente mientras la música lo obligaba a rondar sobre la pista al mismo compas.

Terrece no respondió, había cometido el mayor error por desear evitar un escandalo, hubiera sido preferible tomar a Susana y echársela al hombro, quizá habrían llamado la atención pero por lo menos no tendría tantos curiosos observando lo que el juraba todos veían, la gargantilla de su abuela en el cuello de Susana, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió echársela en el bolsillo con la intención de volverla a colocar en el cuello de Candice en un momento en que ella no se hubiera podido negar, ahora jamás podría hacerlo, jamás. Sintió la mirada de sus padres sobre ellos, no pudo evitar observarlos, la desilusión y la humillación estaban nuevamente en sus ojos, pero esta ves con mayor intensidad, podía leer claramente la palabra defraudado en los ojos de su padre tan iguales a los suyos. Al dar un giro al ritmo de la música, no pudo esquivar otro rostro, la mirada en los ojos verdes de Candice se desvió tan pronto el fijo los suyos en ella, pero en esa fracción de segundo aquella mirada lo hiso sentirse el mas miserable de los hombres… la música termino.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El camino de regreso había sido en completo silencio, Terrece estaba hundido en un mar de confusión, se sentí culpable por lo que sucedió, pero no sabia si había sido justo o no, quizá el medio que Susana empleo no había sido el mas correcto, pero una mujer herida podía hacer locuras si estaba enamorada no?, la escusa y el rostro bañado en lagrimas de la actriz se formo una vez mas en su mente:

" Perdóname Terrece, sé que no debí obligarte a bailar conmigo, pero es que me sentía tan ofendida, tu mujer me humillo delante de la duquesa de Hampshire cuando me la tope en el pasillo, me miro como si fuera una mujer "apestada", Se rio de mi tratándome con superioridad y burlándose por ser ella quien estuviera en el lugar que me correspondería a mi, si solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde para negarme a casarme contigo… oh Terrece, no sabes como me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión pero estaba tan asustada por los horrores escritos en ese documento, ahora solo me queda espera a que esa arpía te deje libre si es que de verdad piensa hacerlo….de cualquier manera mi amor, yo esperare por ti, no me importara ser la otra porque sé que aunque ella lleve el titulo de tu esposa, yo soy quien guardo tu corazón junto a l mio"…

Terrece presiono los ojos con fuerza manteniéndolos cerrados, no había querido escuchar mas de las palabras de Susana y se había alejado dejándola sola en medio de la obscuridad el jardín después de que ella cumpliera con la promesa de entregarle la gargantilla, en su interior había demasiadas cosas que lo confundían, que lo herían, que lo estaban consumiendo mentalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y él se vio obligado a abrirlos para bajar de él, Candice permanecía en su lugar, esperando que Rosemary y Richard bajaran para después hacerlo ella, Terry se interpuso bajando primero y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla como correspondía, ella no levanto la mirada, pero tomo su mano como debía, cuando entraron aun rodeados por el silencio, Candice se apresuró a decir un buenas noches y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir se encamino con elegancia hacia la escalera que la llevaría a su habitación, Rosemary iba a seguirla pero Richard la detuvo y negó con su cabeza en cuanto su esposa se giro para verlo. Terrece estaba de pie detrás de ellos, mudo, incapaz de ofrecer siquiera una disculpa.

-Vamos al despacho terrece...- la fuerte voz de Richard resonó en el espacio vacío de la estancia Rosemary no pudo disimular su preocupación, conocía a Richard y aquel tono que utilizo no predecía nada bueno, Terrece solo se limito a seguir los pasos de su padre que no dejaron de escucharse hasta que la puerta del estudio se cerro detrás de ellos.

El sonido metálico de la gargantilla rompió el pesando ambiente al tocar la madera del escritorio que los separaba, Richard la miro pero no se atrevió a tocarla, de pronto, sus puños se estrellaron contra la madera y el corazón de terrece se sobresalto, jamás había visto a su padre tan molesto, ni siquiera con sus mas absurdos desplantes o los mas graves problemas en los que se había visto mezclado en sus días de rebeldía, su padre había perdido la compostura como en aquel instante.

-Porque Terrece?...- la rabia contenida se distinguía en la voz que escapaba del interior de las mejillas tensas en el rostro del duque.

-No pude evitarlo… necesitaba recupera la gargantilla de la abuela… sé que el precio fue muy alto pero no sabia que hacer, estoy demasiado confundido….- se sentía terrible, aquello había escapado de sus manos sin que el pudiera evitarlo, y ahora no sabia quien era mas culpable, Candice, Susana o el.

-Pensé que había quedado claro el significado de esa joya… creí que habías comprendido el valor sentimental que tiene, como pudiste permitir que esa…mujer la exhibiera ante todos, sabes cuantas personas que conocieron a tu abuela estaban en ese lugar?, el significado de esas joyas Terrece no es un secreto…- Richard contenía su ira y trataba de calmarse mientras hablaba y caminaba de un lado a otro en el espacio detrás de su escritorio, Terrece se limitaba a mantener su mirada en el suelo, no quería enfrentar la mirada de su padre, por primera vez en toda su rebelde vida, le importaba que su padre se sintiera defraudado porque esta vez no había sido su intención jugar con los sentimientos y el respeto que el duque debía tener a la memoria de su madre… su querida abuela.

-Terrece, hoy humillaste a Candice de la peor de las maneras, no puedo creer que estés arrojando de tu lado a una mujer que es invaluable, y todo por una… actriz,- Richard se contenía de pronunciar las palabras ofensivas que pasaban en su mente referentes a Susana, esa mujercita era igual o pero que Eleonor Baker, y no descartaba por completo que fuera precisamente la madre de Terrece quien estuviera detrás de todo aquello.

-Esa gargantilla al igual que las demás joyas que te mostré, son la herencia de tu abuela para Candice, - Terrece levanto la vista sorprendido- mi madre decidió heredárselas directamente a la que seria tu esposa en lugar de que pasaran por las manos de Rosemary como hubiera sido lógico, tu abuela adoraba a Candice, la amo desde que nació, ellos fueron sus padrinos cuando fue presentada ante la iglesia y ante el rey como tu prometida, Candy no es cualquier mujer Terrece, desciende de uno de los mas importantes clanes de escocia, de los mas ancestrales igual que nuestra familia, por eso fue elegida para ti, por ser tu igual en todos lo aspectos que exige la nobleza.

Candice fue educada para ser una duquesa desde el mismo día en que comenzó a caminar, al igual que Rosemary lo fue para convertirse en mi esposa, lo peor de todo esto es que hoy no solo has herido a Candice, sino también a la mujer que te acogió como hijo, ella y Candice son parientes, pertenecen al mismo clan como la mayoría de las duquesas de Granchester, la madre de Candice es la única prima de Rosemary, pero ellas se ven como si fueran hermanas, si Candy ha tolerado todas tus humillaciones, es porque no desea ofender a la que considera una tía, para los escoces a diferencia de muchos ingleses, la familia lo es todo, están dispuestos a sacrificar su propia vida antes de ofender o provocar un sufrimiento u ofensa a uno de los suyos, ellos crecen en comunidades que se relacionan estrechamente, sus lazos familiares son indestructibles y por ello se respetan y se aman entre si…

A diferencia de muchos de nosotros que vivimos derrochando y presumiendo el poder, ellos crecen en sencillez y valoran a cada persona sin importar su nivel social. Es por eso que hay ese lazo entre los Granchester y los Andrey, para guardar un equilibrio, nuestros ancestros fueron muy inteligentes al aceptar tal acuerdo entre familias con el pretexto de preservar la paz entre Inglaterra y escocia…

Como vez tu matrimonio no solo es un capricho mio como lo has pensado, es algo que se ha planeado y llevado a cabo durante siglos, las mujeres del clan Andrey, son educadas y preparadas para tomar un lugar dentro de la familia Granchester, crecen soñando con un marido predestinado para ellas, entiendes lo que deseo trasmitirte con mis palabras Terrece?... Candy se entrego a ti aun antes de conocerte, aun antes de saber que existías, y tú has estado pisoteando su orgullo de mujer una y otra vez al igual que sus ilusiones y sentimientos.

El honor, la fidelidad, la lealtad, y el respeto, son palabras que para ellos no tienen precio, no hay nada que justifique la violación de cualquiera de ellas, y son cualidades que encontraras en cada uno de los miembros de ese clan. Tu las has roto todas Terrece.

Quizá todo lo que te he dicho sobre los Andrey te tenga sin cuidado, o no te importe, pero los sentimientos de tu abuela, que tanto te quiso, deberían tener un poco de valor para ti, ella jamás dudo de haber elegido a la mujer correcta para ti, por ello no se limito en declarar ante cualquiera de sus conocidos que sus tan distinguidas joyas, por ser únicas en su valor y diseño, serian entregadas solo a tu esposa, solo a la mujer que llevaría tu apellido y que se tomaría de tu brazo como tu Duquesa, la joven que ella ya adoraba a pesar de ser una pequeña niña, si tu abuela viviera, seguro se sentiría tan defraudada como me siento yo, y tan herida como a de sentirse Candice, porque aun si no fue tu intensión, ante toda la sociedad que conoció a la mujer que tuve la dicha de llamar madre, ante todas sus amistades, la has hecho quedar como una mentirosa, pues no has respetado su deseo, has permitido que una mujer que tiene los principios y el respeto en la misma medida que un cerdo, luzca las joyas que ella porto con tanto orgullo porque le fueron otorgadas con amor…

Sé que tú no podrías ofrecérselas a Candice con el mismo sentimiento que tu abuelo se las ofreció a mi madre, pero pensé que por lo menos lo harías con respeto. Lo peor Terrece, es que tu mismo te has puesto en vergüenza… sabes cuantos de los hombres que asistieron a esa fiesta se han burlado de ti por darle un lugar tan alto a una mujer que ni siquiera lo merece?... los mismos que te han visto como un perdedor por despreciar a una maravillosa mujer que ellos desearían llevar del brazo y en cambio te has pavoneado con una mujer que ha calentado sus camas por dinero y vanidad…- Richard saco un grueso sobre amarillo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo puso justo sobre la gargantilla que había pertenecido a su madre.- pensé que después de lo que escuchaste de labios de tu madre no tendría motivo para entregarte esto, pero ahora…

El duque no dijo mas, solo dejo el sobre frente a Terrece en su escritorio y salió del estudio. Era la primera vez que Terrece veía a su padre con aquella expresión desolada y triste, realmente había permitido que Susana llegara lejos esta vez, tomo el sobre temiendo que las palabras que su padre le dijera fueran ciertas, era una gran cantidad de hojas, comenzó a leerlas, en algunas había fotos que habían sido pegadas para complementar la información, en ella reconoció a varios de los invitados al evento al que acaban de asistir, aquellos que lo habían visto con una sonrisa burlona, todos habían estado con Susana, las fotos lo comprobaban, pues en ellas se veía a la actriz del brazo de esos sujetos entrando a lujosos hoteles tratando de disfrazar su apariencia, había fechas e incluso la hora exacta de entrada y salida, los números de habitación y lo servicios que habían pedido… todo estaba escrito en esas cuartillas…. Todo.

Los documentos se estrellaron contra la paren esparciéndose como hojas de un árbol en otoño, había sido burlado por completo… porque, porque tenia que ser la vida de aquella manera?.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

Rosemary se reunía con su esposo en la recamara que compartían, su rostro aunque dibujando una sonrisa no podía ocultar su dolor y preocupación, había estado llamando a la puerta de Candice pero por primera vez ella no había respondido, temía por la joven, pero también sabia que necesitaba estar a solas.

-No ha respondido...- era una afirmación por parte de Richard.

-No…- respondió ella dirigiéndose a la mesa de noche para tomar un poco de agua.

-Tendremos que respetar cualquier cosa que decida, lo de esta noche ha sido demasiado, seria un milagro si decidiera quedarse…- Richard se dejaba caer en su cama y Rosemary se acercaba a él acomodándose a su lado, buscando un refugio a la ves que ofrecía consuelo, lo que restaba de la noche serian las horas mas largas que jamás hubieran experimentado antes del amanecer.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

Ya no tenia lagrimas que derramar, se había sentido demasiado humillada, pero no podía permitir que aquella humillación llegara a su familia, tenia que levantarse aunque su corazón y sus ilusiones alimentadas desde su pronta infancia estuvieran sumidas en el lodo, Susana le había dado un golpe duro, pero ella lo soportaría por el bien de su gente, era un tratado ancestral que en contadas ocasiones se había visto roto pero no por una ofensa, sino, por la muerte, ella no podía permitir que fuera precisamente en ella que aquello terminara antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo establecido, un año, era solo un año y después de cumplir, su libertad y el honor de su gente estaría a salvo…sus abuelo habían dado su palabra por un año, y así seria aunque en ello perdiera el alma.

Un leve llamado en su puerta la sobresalto y la hiso tragarse sus sollozos, ya Rosemary se había ido hacia tiempo al ver que no respondería a su llamado, no era posible que estuviera insistiendo una vez mas…no, no podía abrir, aunque ya hubiera tomado una decisión aun no tenia el valor suficiente para verlos a la cara sin derramar lagrimas.

El llamado volvió a repetirse, pero lejos de sentir el impulso de abrir, ahondo mas su rostro en la suave almohada que le ayudaba a enmudecer su llanto… de pronto la voz que se escucho hiso que su corazón se paralizara pos una milésima de segundo y después volviera a latir con mayor fuerza…. Idiota, era una completa idiota por permitir que le sucediera aquello.

-Candice… - había mencionado su nombre con la esperanza de que ella estuviera escuchando- Perdóname... no fue mi intención herirte de esa manera, la situación se salió de mi control y cuando me di cuenta el daño ya estaba hecho… te prometo que no volverá a suceder algo parecido… eso termino… solo dame un oportunidad para obtener tu perdón, no te pido mas porque sé que es imposible obtener mas… esperare tu respuesta, no me importa cuanto tiempo tardes en dármela… esperare por ella.- el sonido de pasos alejándose le indico a Candy que él se había marchado.

Mirando al techo se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo que escucho había sido cierto o solo un producto de su imaginación, había estado pensando en ello por un largo tiempo, fue hasta que los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana que sus ojos cansados por el llanto y el sueño se cerraron. Susana había ganado una batalla, pero no le ganaría la guerra… ella aun no empezaba a luchar.

* * *

**Y bien?, bueno, malo, regular?. Gracias mil a todas por leerme y dejarme sus review, agradesco tambien que marquen cuando se me pasa algun error, como por ejemplo una buena amiga me marco el hecho de que en uno de los capitulso anteriores me equivoje poniendo el nombre de Eleonor en lugar de Rosemary... mil perdones por ese detalle, pero aunque trate de evitarlo me confundo y se me pasa cuando estpy editando y revisando la ortografia, mil perdones, y les gradesco sinceramente que me digan cuando ocurre algo semejante... bueno pues una vez mas Gracias mil a todas la que me leen, las que me reglan unos segundos mas dejandome un review a quines me han agregado a sus favoritos como historia o como autor... y a las seguidoras... un millon de agradeciemientos a todas ustedes porque es gracias a sllo que mi dia se alegra y me inspiro para continuar con la historia... bendiciones atodas y nos seguimos leyendo...(n.n)...**

**Akirem**


	7. La Duquesa 7

**Aqui seguimos!, pues recien salido de la editacion y correcion llega el capitulo siete, estoy seguro que algunas ALbertfans lo esperaban... jajajajaja, yo tambien soy alberterrytana, jajajajaj me encanta ese par de guapotes, por cierto una amiga se preocupaba de que hiciera sufrir al guero... eso jamas!, no me atrevo a hacer lo sufrir sin que obtenga su recompensa quedandose con la pecosa, pero este es un Terrific, asi que no le tocara sufrir, mas bien le toca hacer sufrir al bello duque ojos de mar... jajajajaja, pero mejor ya no les cuento sino ya no tendra chiste la historia, buneo pues las dejo para que disfruten de este capitulo ... y por favor terrytanas no me odien!, les prometo que Terricito lo recompesare por la noche... jajajajaja no se crean...(espero no me lleven al paredon por esa bromita)... no mas rollos pasemos al capi... ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7. : Un Nuevo Respiro, Una Visita Agradable.**

Había pasado mas de un mes desde la dichosa fiesta que había marcado un antes y un después dentro de la familia Granchester, el duque había logrado impedir las publicaciones en los diarios locales e internacionales que se habían enterado de el suceso, muchos de los propietarios de dichas editoriales le debían algún favor y por ello no pudieron negarse, los que no le debían nada, se habían visto bien recompensados por destruir la información y entregar cualquier foto o dato que pudiera reproducirse. El escandalo había quedado dentro de las paredes de la mansión Hampshire y las bocas viperinas de la sociedad que no permitían que aquello se olvidar tan fácilmente.

Terrece por su parte había localizado a Susana por medio de los Corwell quienes le prestaron ayuda como fieles amigos y ellos mismos le habían entregado a la joven una carta donde él le pedía que se fuera de Londres y no volviera a buscarlo nunca mas, que lo olvidara a si como él pensaba olvidarla, le deseaba suerte en su carrera y el triunfo que tanto añoraba, un triunfo que el no deseaba compartir. La chica había hecho una rabieta e intentado dirigirse en búsqueda del joven y futuro duque, pero los buenos amigos de Terrece le sugirieron no provocar al Duque Richard mas de lo que ya lo había provocado y que si deseaba conservar su carrera intacta como estaba hasta ese momento, seria mejor que volviera a América, ellos con gusto la escoltarían a tomar el primer barco y le ayudarían con lo necesario para sus días en alta mar y cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecérsele al pisar tierra americana.

Candice había continuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sus días continuaron con la rutina marcada y con sus previos compromisos, una falsa sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie apareció en su rostro desde la misma mañana después de aquel evento que le arrancara parte de su alma, seguía siendo la dama correcta que debía ser ante los ojos de los demás, pero interiormente, aunque luchara por que no fuera así, se debilitaba día a día por el recuerdo de tanto dolor.

Los eventos sociales a los que estaban obligados a asistir, los había enfrentado con la cara en alto, sin detenerse a escuchar los dañinos rumores que aun circulaban a sus espaldas y que se convertían en sonrisas cuando ella estaba presente, era tan triste sentir la compasión de la gente que la rodeaba, y eso mismo la hacia esforzarse porque vieran en ella algo mas que una esposa no deseada ni amada, quería lograr que vieran a la mujer que realmente era y no solo a la pobre joven escocesa que fue humillada por una "actriz americana".

Los hombres no perdieron ni gramo de interés en llamar su atención, de hecho se podía decir que los solteros se veían mas entusiasmados en conseguir una sola pieza de baile con ella, o una charla, aunque fuera de unos segundos, la respuesta a un simple saludo les bastaba para tener la esperanza de poder conseguir algo mas que una amistad, ahora no era un secreto que Terrece no amaba a su esposa, el había dejado muy claros sus intereses en aquel evento, así que todos buscaban la oportunidad para ir tras la desolada Duquesa de Granchester, a nadie le pesaría casarse con ella después de un divorcio, porque aquella mujer ante sus ojos, era demasiado valiosa, demasiado hermosa, una perfecta dama que orgullecería a cualquiera que la llevara del brazo sin importar que fuera un divorciada.

Sin embargo, Candice continuaba mostrando su lealtad a su matrimonio y a la palabra de su familia a quienes extrañaba cada día más. Por ese motivo, Los duques buscando un poco de felicidad para la joven le habían cedido un poco mas de libertad, que ella agradeció, las horas que ahora disfrutaba libres de compromisos y de deberes, las dedicaba a actividades que disfrutaba y había añorado volver a realizar, una de ellas era cabalgar a campo abierto, Richard cuando supo de labios de Rose Marie de aquel anhelo de su nuera, no dudo en entregarle el azabache pura sangre que Terrece despreciara por conservar a Teodora, el joven no puso ningún reparo cuando se le informo, pero si menciono no creerlo adecuado para ella, pues era un caballo salvaje que no había sido completamente domado, uno de los retos de su padre que el no acepto solo por capricho.

Cuando Candice recibió el regalo, lo agradeció infinitamente, y cuando conoció a "Rebelde", como lo bautizo al saber que era un caballo casi salvaje, hubo un sentimiento de reconocimiento, como si en alguna vida pasada ya hubieran estado juntos, la apariencia del animal le recordó a Candice los que Vivian libres por las praderas de Escocia, mismos que ella y… "alguien muy especial" montaban a pelo y habían logrado domarlos y convertirlos en dóciles "mascotas"… por eso le pidió a Richard que no se preocupara por la escasa docilidad del animal, y que no se le ocurriera cambiárselo por otro, pues no aceptaría montar a otro animal que no fuera "rebelde". No pudieron contrariarla, desde entonces ella monto aquel animal que también la acepto como su única dueña.

La tarde caía y Terrece observaba por su ventana en dirección a los establos, era la hora en que Candy volvía de su diario Paseo, desde que el acepto ante su padre que aquel pura sangre que el desprecio le fuera entregado, ella lo montaba si importar si nevaba o el frio fuera intenso, y el había adoptado la costumbre de observarla marchar y esperar por su regreso, oculto tras las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación, desde ahí, lograba captarla y compartía un secreto que ella parecía no querer revelar a nadie, y que del que se había adueñado si que ella lo supiera, Candy no usaba silla de montar, por eso cuando salía del castillo, no permitía que nadie la acompañara a los establos, pero el desde su ventana y gracias a otro regalo de el duque para sus momentos de ocio cuando adolecente, podía observar a detalle a Candice, los mira lejos que guardaba en su mesilla de noche, le ayudaban a recorrerla de cerca sin tener que importunarla con su presencia, en momentos como aquel, recordaba cada palabra que ella le dirigiera la mañana siguiente de aquella desagradable velada, ella había esperado por el en el pasillo…

-" solo deseaba pedirle un par de cosas- había mencionado Candice sorprendiéndolo al pararse frente a él con mirada decidida y llena de sentimientos que no podía distinguir, pero adivinaba que entre ellos estaba el rencor y el dolor- la primera de ellas es que mantenga la distancia entre nosotros aun dentro del castillo, frente a Richard y Rosemary, tendré que fingir una relación amistosa, pero no mas, y ante la sociedad, tenga por seguro que lo respetare y le daré el lugar que corresponde como mi esposo, seguiremos siendo un matrimonio de apariencia, pero en cuanto crucemos la puerta del área que compartimos, le pido que no se acerque a mi, su presencia es demasiado molesta, no quiero ser descortés ni grosera pero también prefiero tomar mis alimentos en mi habitación. No deseo compartir la misma mesa con usted, solo cuando Rosemary y Richard nos inviten a compartir el comedor principal, entonces no tendré otra opción. Pero le suplico que me evite en lo posible su presencia, aun fuera de estas puertas.- Candice se refería a las a las puertas que dividían el ala sur del castillo y que les fue asignada como su hogar por ser un matrimonio joven que necesitaba de intimidad.

Terrece sentía la culpa de haber provocado aquellos sentimientos de rechazo en la joven, a quien después de un profundo estudio sobre sus propios sentimientos, descubrió le interesaba mas de lo que el mismo hubiera deseado, en algunas ocasiones se había descubierto pensando en ella, en sus labios que lo cautivaron desde el primer instante, mismos que reconocía lo habían empujado a besar a Susana aquella noche de una manera en que nunca lo hiso en el pasado, sus verdes ojos bajo aquellas espesas pestañas eran uno mas de sus tormentos, los soñaba cada noche, y se despertaba sobresaltado al recordar la forma en que lo miraron la ultima vez que tuvo la fortuna de recibir su atención, por desgracia fue la misma noche que había perdido toda esperanza en lograr algo con su matrimonio.

La presencia de Dorothy la mucama que había llegado de escocia días después de la fiesta de los Hampshire, distrajo sus pensamientos llevándolo a concentrarse nuevamente en la imagen de Candy que ya se acercaba a la puerta del establo, la joven también se había extrañado de ver a Dorothy esperándola y bajaba de un salto del caballo sin espera por la ayuda del mozo, eso también lo sorprendió, Candy era algo excepcional, no solo domo al caballo salvaje que ahora se mostraba completamente dócil, por lo menos con ella, sino que además de montar a pelo, podía bajar de un solo salto sin perder el equilibrio, esa personalidad libre y salvaje que había descubierto en su perfecta dama lo tenia mucho mas que cautivado, entonces lo que no pensó volver a ver ocurrió…

Candice dibujo una sonrisa que llego a expresar su alegría hasta en sus verdes ojos, abrazo a Dorothy con entusiasmo y se encamino junto con ella de prisa. La curiosidad de Terrece le indico que era momento de bajar a investigar. Eso era algo nada común en los últimos días. Se apresuró.

Cuando estaba cerca del recibidor principal noto por los apurado pasos, que Candy también llegaba, casi se cruzaron en el camino pero el prefirió ocultarse detrás de uno de los enormes pilares hasta que ella sin dejar de sonreír cruzo las puertas del recibidor.

-Anthony!- la voz no fue nada sutil, por el contrario se escucho claramente hasta donde Terrece permanecía oculto.

Candice se apresuró hacia los brazos extendidos de su hermano que apenas la tuvo entre ellos los cerro dejándola prisionera y apegada a su pecho y besaba su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, ella levanto su rostro y le beso las dos mejillas emocionada. Se escucho el carraspeo de la garganta de Richard, nada sutil por cierto, entonces la joven se obligo a retomar su compostura.

-Discúlpeme sr. Me emocione demasiado…- se disculpaba con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

-No hay problema Candice, pero debo admitir que me sentí celoso, mi nuera nunca me ha recibido con esa sonrisa…- la bromeaba provocando un sonrojo en la joven que volvió a sonreír mirando a su "tía" suegra.

- No te preocupes Candy ya conoces a Richard… le encanta ser el centro de atención, Y no le gusta que opaquen su presencia.

Todos reían, y después de unos instantes compartidos, Anthony se disculpo y pidió a los duques le permitieran llevar a Candice a caminar por el jardín unos momentos… ellos aceptaron pero sin dejar de extrañarse, Richard tuvo por un instante el temor de que lo sucedido un mes atrás hubiera llegado ya a oídos de los White, así que seria mejor que el y Rosemary también tuvieran un momento a solas para poder hablar sobre el asunto y como lo enfrentarían.

Terrece no se había movido de su escondite, y también le extraño la petición de Anthony, no se atrevía a acercarse, no era un cobarde por supuesto y enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos como era debido, sin embargo deseaba respetar la petición de Candice en todo lo que le fuera posible, pero primero tenia que saber, que exactamente era el motivo de Anthony para sacara a candice del castillo, decidió seguirlos.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

-Candice no seas curiosa, si te digo dejara de ser sorpresa…- Anthony alegaba con su hermana mientras se introducían en los jardines sin sospechar que eran seguidos por Terrece.

-Pero Anthony, ni siquiera me vas a dar una pista?.- la joven no había podido dejar de sonreír desde el mismo instante en que supo que su hermano estaba ahí.

-Pequeña pecosa!, sigues siendo tan curiosa y desesperada, te he dicho que es algo que has extrañado y que te dará una gran alegría que seguro te olvidaras de mi…- Anthony reía al ver las caras que su hermana hacia, cuanto extrañaba aquellas muecas.

- Eso es imposible…- afirmaba al tiempo que su hermano la hacia detenerse frente a unos arbustos altos y cubiertos por la nieve Que semejaban un blanco muro de hielo.- un muro de nieve?... no me digas que deseas jugar a guerra de bolas de nieve?... Anthony… ya no somos niños pero… siendo tú…- miraba a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie la vería cometer aquellas travesuras al lado de su hermano y que tanto disfrutaban en escocia.

-Candy… aunque me encantaría,… no puedo negarlo,… pero eso no es precisamente una sorpresa…- Anthony la giraba y le cubría los ojos con sus manos enguantadas, dejándola de frente al camino desierto, ella se dejaba hacer y una risilla nerviosa y ansiosa escapaba de sus labios.

Un silbido rompía el silencio de los jardines y un joven rubio y cubierto por un abrigo que lo defendía del viento helado que comenzaba a soplar, apareció a un par de metros de distancia de los hermanos saliendo de detrás de uno de los enormes arboles que custodiaban la orilla del camino hacia el bosque detrás del castillo. El joven se rio y levanto su mano en señal de estar preparado.

-Lista para tu sorpresa?...-advirtió Anthony preparándose para la reacción que tendría Candice. Ella asintió. Terrece a la distancia estaba muy intrigado por saber que significaba aquel joven para Candy y porque Anthony había rodeado con tanto misterio su presencia, algo comenzaba a crecer en el interior del joven ingles y la sensación que le provocaba era demasiado desagradable.

Anthony retiro de golpe las manos que mantenía sobre los ojos de Candice, cuando ella los abrió y distinguió la figura que estaba a algo de distancia, su primera reacción fue quedarse petrificada, incrédula de lo que sus ojos observaban, después, sus verdes pupilas se cristalizaron a la vez que sus labios susurraron un nombre apenas audible para Anthony, pero después de repetirlo un par de veces en el mismo tono, se convirtieron en un grito que resonó en el vacío espacio, segundos después Candy se encontraba corriendo casi con desesperación hacia el chico que la esperaba sonriente, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo donde las había mantenido hasta el momento en que ella se hecho a correr hacia él, el joven tomo una posición como si estuviera a punto de recibir a una salvaje fiera, pero su rostro no dejaba de sonreír.

El impacto fue sorprendente el joven casi perdió el equilibrio pero logro mantenerse en pie y abrasar a Candy por la cintura elevándola a su altura y girándola repetidas veces mientras que lo que fue un llanto pasajero por parte de la joven se convertía en carcajadas, mismas que eran acompañadas por las risas varoniles de los dos rubios que estaban con ella.

El nombre y el entusiasmo con que había sido pronunciado aun resonaba en los oídos de Terrece… quien era ese Alberth?, y porque Candice estaba tan emocionada de verlo al punto de perder toda compostura, de hecho estaba siendo mas exagerada con ese recibimiento de lo que había mostrado al ver a Anthony, un calor muy insatisfactorio comenzó a invadirlo… ira, pura y simple ira.

-Sabia que harías algo así…- aseguro Anthony- por eso preferí que se vieran en el jardín...- aun entre risas Anthony disfrutaba de ver aquel rencuentro.

-Alberth, Alberth… me alegra tanto verte…- repetía Candy mientras era depositada en el suelo nuevamente.

-Oh, pequeña, no sabes como añoraba verte yo también, te he echado mucho de menos en todo este año…- la abrazaba fuertemente acurrucándola contra su pecho.

-Lo sabia, ahora solo soy un cero a la izquierda…- Anthony suspiraba dramatizando al sentirse ignorado.

-Anthony, por supuesto que no es así, - Candy lo tomaba de la mano y lo acercaba a ellos.- es solo que esta ha sido la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en mucho tiempo…- las lagrimas ya comenzaban a surcarle las mejillas.

-Por favor pequeña… no llores… sabes que si hay algo que no puedo soportar es ver tus lagrimas… tu sonrisa es mucho mas radiante y te hace ver mucho mas bonita… por favor no llores, no importa si es de alegría… no perdonare a quien provoque tu llanto y eso me incluye por supuesto, así que si no quieres que me odie a mi mismo… deja de llorar…y vuelve a regalarme esa hermosa sonrisa tan tuya.-

Terrece contuvo la respiración al momento en que vio como Alberth con plena confianza tomaba el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y se inclinaba acercando cada vez mas sus labios a ella… Alberth comenzó a secar las lagrimas de "su esposa" con sus labios… con cada beso, la ira dentro de Terrece crecía… y su mente se nublo con pensamientos nada gratos… no soporto mas, no podía seguir observando aquello, sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamar, pero tampoco tenia porque soportar aquello, se alejó encaminándose al interior del castillo nuevamente sintiendo que el infierno tomaba vida en su interior, seguro de que la parejita y su solapador no lo notarían, y así fue, por lo menos por parte de Alberth y Candy que se sonreían y el continuaba besándole las mejillas para recoger cada una de su lagrimas… pero Anthony, Anthony si había visto la sombra que salió de aquellos arbustos y se perdió en el camino… un brillo extraño… posiblemente de triunfo… aprecio en aquellos ojos de cielo.

El trio permaneció en el frio jardín entre risas y recuerdos de su adorada escocia, no les importaba lo inclemente del clima, estaban acostumbrados a permanecer largas horas en campo abierto desde que eran niños y compartían su compañía acampando en cualquier temporada, bajo el abrasador calor del verano, la suave y deliciosa brisa del otoño o el inclemente frio de invierno, así como disfrutaban correr por los campos cubiertos por hermosos tapetes de bellas flores en la primavera.

Fue hasta que la noche los comenzó a cubrir y que sus estómagos les indicaron que la hora de la cena había llegado, que notaron que el tiempo pasó demasiado aprisa.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos…- menciono Anthony que había sentido la vigilancia que permanecía sobre ellos desde la distancia.

-Oh, no, no me van a hacer eso verdad?- Candy se paraba de la banquilla que compartía con los dos jóvenes y se ponía frente a ellos.

-Pequeña nos hemos hospedado en un hotel cercano… vendremos mañana a verte nuevamente, estaremos unos días en la ciudad así que no será la ultima vez que nos veamos…- Alberth le tomaba las manos sin siquiera sospechar lo que causaba con aquel gesto al dueño de unos ojos de un azul muy diferente a los de él, que maldecía mientras observaba toda su conversación a través de unos gratificantes mira lejos que se habían convertido en un atesorado compañero inigualable.

-No, no y no, por supuesto que no me harán esa grosería, en el castillo hay suficientes habitaciones para hospedarlos, además Rosemary no permitirá que te vayas…. Por cierto... la has visto ya?...- la mente de Candice se había perdido tanto en la agradable presencia de Alberth que ni siquiera había pensado en su familia política.

-No, dudo que siquiera sepa de mi presencia en la ciudad.- Alberth se sentía apenado pero su deseo por volver a ver a Candice acaparo todos sus sentidos y pensamientos.

- La verdad es que vinimos directo del puerto, es mas ni siquiera tenemos un hotel como lo ha asegurado Alberth, el equipaje esta en el coche, solo que nuestro amado Patriarca cree que su presencia pueda incomodar al engreído de tu esposo...

-Siendo así, no se hable mas, ordenare que preparen las habitaciones de invitados en nuestra área, así podremos charlar todo lo que queramos sin interferir en los asuntos de Rosemary y Richard….. por... por Terrece no se preocupen estoy segura que no le importara tenerlos con nosotros….- El tono de voz de Candy había sufrido un cambio que trato de recomponer, pero Alberth la conocía demasiado bien, además Anthony lo había puesto al tanto, pero él era demasiado caballero como para incomodar a Candice con temas que ella aun no le confiaba, esperaría, después de todo ese era su principal motivo, por ella viajo hasta Londres cancelando citas y reuniones y cualquier cosa que le impidiera ir a dar fortaleza a su Pequeña, la foto del misterioso periódico que había llegado al castillo de escocia perteneciente a los White y que habían logrado interceptar antes de que llegara a manos de los padres de Candice, hablaba mucho mas de las circunstancias que esta vivía, que lo que ella pudiera decirle, pero el esperaba que su confianza y el lazo que los había unido siempre no hubiera sufrido daños con la separación a la que se habían visto forzados.

Candice tomo a los dos de la mano y juntos se encaminaron de vuelta al enorme castillo, cuando entraron aun riéndose de cometarios de sus días juntos. Rosemary se encaminaba rumbo al salón para preguntar a alguno de los sirvientes si Candy ya había regresado de su paseo al lado de su hermano, pero la sorpresa que se llevo cuando estaba cruzando la estancia que unía la entrada principal con el resto de las habitaciones del piso inferior, se quedo pasmada, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y un pequeño grito se ahogo en su garganta convirtiéndose en un suspiro emocionado.

-Alberth!- su voz no había sido mas alta de lo normal pero resonó en la vacía estancia, por supuesto había llegado a los oídos del aludido y sus acompañantes que se volvieron de inmediato fijando sus ojos en aquella mujer tan buena y dulce, Candice soltó a Alberth para que realizara un saludo adecuado. Las blancas mejillas de la dama se vieron invadidas por un par de lágrimas.

- Rose Marie…, no sabes cuanto añoraba verte…- Alberth se alejaba despacio rompiendo el abrazo y se alejaba haciendo una reverencia respetuosa cuando vio que el duque se acercaba.

-Lord Andrey!... que agradable sorpresa…- Richard extendía su mano que al ser tomada por Alberth se convertía en un amigable abrazo.

-Duque Granchester... me disculpo por presentarme sin invitación…- Alberth seguía la cortesía de su educación y al haber descuidado por tanto tiempo su relación con aquella familia se sintió avergonzado por estar dentro de aquel castillo.

-Sabes que no necesitas invitación, Alberth…siempre serás bienvenido- Richard palmeaba el hombro del joven frente a él, era gratificante ver a un chico de su edad tan correcto y responsable con toda la carga heredada en sus hombros, sir William Alberth Andrey, Lord de las higlands en escocia, un patriarca demasiado joven en comparación a los demás nobles escoces.

- Un Lord?...- la conocida voz que emitió esa pregunta provenía de las escaleras a sus espaldas, por lo que se giraron para recibir al recién llegado que se unía a ellos.

-Terrece hijo!- Rosemary se encaminaba a su encuentro y se tomaba del brazo del joven y próximo Duque...- Ven quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi.

"Muy especial", ahora resultaba que aquel idiota que lo miraba con esa estúpida expresión de triunfo en su cara, también era especial para su "madre"… demonios. Terrece caminaba con una sonrisa mas falsa que un castillo en la arena adoptando su actitud cínica y burlesca con la que se armaba cuando trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Terrece…- se adelantaba Richard a su mujer para presentar al inesperado invitado- te presento a Lord William, el patriarca, y gobernador de las higlands de escocia…

-Un placer…mi Lord…- hacia una marcada reverencia más a burla que real.

-Igualmente Terrece, - Alberth respondía con una educada pero sencilla reverencia con su cabeza- sé que tal vez tu no me conozcas, pero yo he oído hablar de ti tan profundamente que es como si te conociera desde niños. – El patriarca escoses tenia un resentimiento hacia el joven ingles que ya le había robado dos de las mas importantes mujeres de su vida, y al parecer se empeñaba en hacerlas infelices a ambas… pero esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados como en el pasado, cuando se vio obligado a permanecer en escocia, ahora el tenia toda la libertad y el poder para ir a donde quisiera y poder hacer justicia contra las malcriadeces de ese niño mimado.

-Dudo que podamos tener amistades en común que pudieran hablar de mi de tal forma…- Terrece fijaba sus azules zafiros en los ojos de cielo con desafío.

-Terry, Alberth es mi hermano menor…- con un tono suave Rosemary se volvía a tomar del brazo de Terrece al mencionar esas palabras y con su mano libre rosaba el brazo de Alberth con cariño.

-Tu hermano?...- Terrece no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y eso lo enfureció aun mas, así que el lazo de ese estúpido con su familia era mas de lo que el había pensado.

-Así es, podría decirse que…. Soy tu tío...- Alberth no borraba su sonrisa del rostro y parecía tener un extraño brillo en la mirada provocado por la sorpresa marcada aun en el rostro de Terrece.

Candy y Anthony permanecían en silencio, como espectadores, la joven se aferraba inconscientemente al brazo de su hermano, y el había captado la tensión que Terrece provocaba en ella con aquel gesto, puso su mano sobre la de ella con cariño, trasmitiéndole que no estaba sola.

-Que les parece si pasamos a la mesa?, la verdad me muero de hambre- Antes de que Terrece pudiera responder, Richard que sentía el rechazo entre los dos jóvenes, creyó preferible intervenir antes de que pudiera iniciarse una guerra verbal en que la única lastimada seria su amada Rosemary.

- Oh es verdad!, con la emoción de verte pequeño berth, me olvide por completo de que iba en busca de Candice y Anthony para iniciar la cena…- Rosemary sin soltar a Terrece se tomaba del brazo de Alberth. Y comenzó a dirigirse al comedor invitando con una sonrisa a que los demás la siguieran, su esposo la miro comprendiendo aquel gesto de llevar a ambos jóvenes con ella y el decidió ofrecer también su brazo a Candice. Así no entraría solo al comedor.

Apenas entrar Rosemary ordeno a una de las jóvenes del servicio que colocaran un servicio mas para Alberth, la joven se movió con presteza pero antes de que le indicaran su lugar, El joven Patriarca escoses se soltó suavemente del agarre de su hermana y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano, llamando la atención y haciendo una petición extraña.

-Rosemary querida, estoy seguro que no te molestara si tomo el lugar al Lado de Candice…- el joven veía hacia donde la rubia ya se había colocado, Anthony por invitación de Richard se coloco a la izquierda de su hermana.

Antes de recibir respuesta y adelantándose a Terrece, Alberth tomo la silla a la derecha de la joven ignorando descaradamente el protocolo, Richard y Rosemary se miraron algo confundidos, al parecer La presencia de Anthony no era por lo que creían, sino algo un poco mas profundo y con claras intenciones por parte del patriarca escoses, así que respondieron afirmativamente a la petición hecha, el rostro de Terrece que emanaba furia y se había quedado prácticamente mudo.

-Por supuesto Alberth no hay ningún problema, creo que a mi hijo no le molestara sentarse al lado de su madre como cuando era un chiquillo que no se despegaba de sus faldas.- Richard sonreía amable, sus palabras habían sido sin ninguna intención, pero habían movido un fibra muy sensible dentro del corazón de William .

-Por supuesto, - Rosemary sonreía y prácticamente jalaba a Terrece llevándolo con ella- será muy reconfortante compartir la cena como hace tantos años no lo hacemos, verdad cariño?..- Rosemary se dirigía a Terrece que se limito a asentir, aun no sabia que servirían en la mesa, pero presentía que cuales quiera que fueran los platillos le dejarían un mal sabor en la boca.

Alberth seguía fingiendo no notar la molestia en la cara de Terrece, ni la furia con que lo miraba, se mostraba amable alagando cada platillo que se servía y por supuesto preguntando la opinión de Candy en cada detalle que se le ocurría, la joven que había estado demasiado tensa comenzó a sonreír por las ocurrencia que mencionaba ALberth para amenizar mas la mesa, jamás habían cenado de aquella manera, pues las contadas ocasiones compartidas con los Duques desde que se encontraba en las paredes de aquel castillo, las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran las de Rosemary y Richard que conversaban de algún tema trivial solo para que el silencio no dominara.

Anthony también reía de ves en ves, y constantemente le tomaba la mano a su hermana cariñosamente, al igual que lo hacia Albert que no tenia ningún reparo en mostrar su afecto hacia la joven sentada a su lado, solo que este agregaba un beso en el dorso de la misma, Terrece se limitaba a observar, solo asentía o negaba con un gesto de su cabeza cuando Rosemary le preguntaba algo intentando que se introdujera en la conversación, pero él no estaba de humor para aquello, cuando llego la hora del postre que prácticamente era el final de la cena, pues después de eso tomarían él te en el salón como acostumbraban, surgió la pregunta que cambiaria el ambiente tan ameno que se había formado a excepción del joven duque ingles que permanecía con su expresión fría.

-Duque Granchester, Rosemary, me he tomado el atrevimiento de invitar a Alberth y a Anthony a hospedarse con nosotros, ruego su consentimiento…- Candice estaba muy nerviosa por la respuesta, sabia que no tenia derecho de tomarse esa libertades, no aun, pero cuando les había dicho a ellos que deseaba que se quedaran, lo había hecho con el corazón que añoraba compañía.

-Candice, este castillo es tan tuyo como nuestro, no es necesario que te autoricemos a tal cosa, ellos son tus invitados, y es claro que los dos han venido a verte…- Richard veía al trio que sonrieron al mismo tiempo, era imposible ocultar los sentimientos que los rodeaban.

La silla que se alejó de la mesa inesperadamente, los obligo a fijar la vista en Terrece que se puso en pie y arrojo su servilleta sobre la mesa sin mucha delicadeza, se disculpo son una sola palabra y con el tono que no dejo duda de su molestia, en menos tiempo de lo que tardo en ponerse de pie el joven desapareció del comedor dejando a todos en silencio.

-Parece que tenia prisa… - Alberth le resto importancia a la actitud de terrece con aquel comentario. Richard y Rosemary se vieron entre si respondiendo con una sonrisa forzada, Terrece estaba volviendo a las andadas por lo visto.

-Candice estoy seguro que aun lograremos encontrar hospedaje en algún hotel de la ciudad…- Anthony veía en la mirada de su hermana la desaprobación por la forma tan grosera en que Terrece se estaba comportando, sabia que el ingles no merecía nada por parte de su hermana, pero tampoco quería provocar que este pudiera seguir haciéndole daño, ellos estarían unos días ahí, pero que sucedería una vez que se marcharan?, ahora que veía a Candy y conociéndola tan bien como la conocía, sabia que seria en balde su proposición de que regresara con ellos a escocia, existía algo mas que reproche en los ojos de Candy cuando miraba a Terrece, y lo hacia disimuladamente, Anthony no sabia si continuar o detenerse, pero parecía que Alberth ya había tomado esa decisión por el.

-Por supuesto que no!- Rosemary intervino antes de que Candice pudiera pensar en aceptar las palabras de su hermano.- es muy tarde para que andes de lugar en lugar buscando hospedaje, además, mi pequeño Berth tenia demasiados años sin visitar este castillo, de hecho puedo afirmar que no lo ha hecho desde que tenia seis años…

- Sabes que tuve que comenzar con mi formación, además papa y mama no deseaban que te importunara, tu tenias…. "nuevos deberes"…- Alberth no quería mencionar abiertamente que fue precisamente en su ultima visita que Terrece apareció en la vida de Rosemary y el quedo relegado de la vida de su hermana, a la que había amado como si fuera su propia madre.

-Si, es verdad, no tuviste demasiada infancia, perdóname cariño…

-Por favor Rosemary, no hables como si hubiera sido tu culpa que yo fuera el varón de la familia… - reía tratando de poner a un lado sus dolorosos recuerdos y tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Bueno, bueno, que les parece si mejor pasamos a tomar un te… amenos que deseen algo mas… fuerte.- Richard hacia el ofrecimiento apoyando a Alberth en su deseo de no abrir el pasado, ese tiempo había sido el mas difícil de su matrimonio y no quería recordar algunos momentos que aunque imposibles de olvidar era mejor dejarlos donde estaban, en el pasado.

-Él te estará bien,- Aceptaba Alberth, a pesar de la fama de los escoses por el amor al wiski, Alberht y Anthony evitaban cualquier licor, amenos que fuera necesario o casi obligatorio como lo era en los eventos reales, donde a los reyes les encantaba saber la opinión sobre sus deliciosos licores exportados y nacionales, y eso era un motivo mas de admiración por parte de Richard.

- Entonces vayamos al salón en lo que preparan sus habitaciones… - Rosemary se detuvo un instante después de que Richard le ayudara a ponerse de pie- Candy querida… has tomado alguna decisión sobre las habitaciones?.

-Los he invitado a dormir en nuestra área de invitados en el ala sur… - respondió y parecía no querer cambiar de opinión, Rosemary asintió buscando la mirada de Richard que expreso también su asentimiento apoyando a candice.

Después de un rato tan agradable como el que habían pasado en la cena, entre charlas y risas de las travesuras del trio y su vida en escocia, Richard y Rosemary se despedían para retirarse a dormir, habían disfrutado mucho de aquella juventud, pero también ambos coincidían en un punto, ninguno había visto aquella alegría y vivacidad de la que Alberth y Anthony habían hablado sobre Candice, que no había podido dejar de sonrojarse por todo lo que los jóvenes revelaran sobre su personalidad, ahora comprendían el por que aquel brillo radiante en los ojos de la chica cuando le regalaron el caballo y le permitieron un par de horas para que pudiera cabalgar al aire libre y hacer cualquier cosa que le diera un poco de dicha, era claro para ellos que Candice era un espíritu libre enjaulado por voluntad en el cuerpo de una dama.

* * *

**Sus comentarios como siempre son bien recibidos... Agradesco infinitamente a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos, a las que me siguen fielmente y a todas las que tienen mi historia en sus favoritas, gracias mil a todas por leer mi historia que quiza no sea perfecta pero trato de que sea entretenida e interesante... y que nos de un bonito suenio que satisfaga la tristeza de saber que esta pareja no pudo ser feliz en su historia original...nuevamente Gracias mil, gracias mil y gracias mil por leerme y por su bonitos reviews, y aquienes me leen en "silencio" tambien gracias mil por su tiempo... bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo... akirem**


	8. La Duquesa 8

**Helloito!, aqui vamos con el numero ocho, ojala no se me aburran, pero vamos paso por paso, a lo mejor me diran que esta perdiendo emocion y drama, pero todo tiene que seguir un orden para lograr un buen final, les prometo que habra el enfrentemiento entre mis dos galanes... pero no por ahora... Terrece esta en una etapa de confusion y necesita aclararse por completo antes de dar la verdader pelea... jajajaja, no se me desesperan y tomense un respiro... y no MEDEJEN SOLA PLISSSSSSSSSS, (rogona ,jajajaj) (_ _")...**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Momentos.**

La mañana despertaba a los habitantes del castillo Granchester, los invitados inesperados recibían el nuevo día con un nuevo brillo de energía para su "misión", la noche anterior, Candy sin quererlo había facilitado sus planes al confesar que dormía en una recamara separada de su marido, cuando ellos en tono de broma le sugirieron que debía retirarse a su habitación pues era muy tarde y su marido se incomodaría al sentirla llegar al lecho, no eran bromas para una dama, pero si para la salvaje escocesa que había corrido junto con ellos por las verdes praderas de las higlands, había plena confianza entre ellos para esos juegos y gracias a eso era que ella respondió casi sin pensarlo. Alberth interiormente no sabia si sentirse feliz por saber que no existía ningún lazo intimo entre la pareja, o sentir rabia por lo idiota que era Terrece al despreciar de esa manera a una chica tan valiosa, pero igual, aquello facilitaba las cosas, no existía impedimento alguno para disolver el matrimonio por conveniencia al que Candice se había atado.

El llamado en la puerta distrajo a ALberth que terminaba su arreglo, cedió el pase adivinando que se trataba de Anthony quien seguro iba a buscarlo para hablar de lo que escucharon de labios de Candy la noche anterior.

-Buenos días mi Lord!- Anthony imitaba la reverencia que Terrece hubiera hecho el día anterior claramente burlándose de la actitud tan reveladora del ingles, pues el sabia claramente que los estuvo espiado y que seguro su actitud hosca hacia Albert era por notar el entusiasmo en el recibimiento de su hermana para con el rubio.

- Idiota!- Alberth no pudo evitar que aquella mala broma le causara una carcajada, ese chico era prácticamente su hermano menor y le permitía mucho mas de lo que haría con cualquiera.

-Es innegable que no te soporta- comentaba refiriéndose a Terrece.

-Es mutuo…- Alberth respondía volviéndose para terminar con los detalles de su arreglo.

-Te preparas de lo mejor cuando vas a la guerra no?- Anthony sabia que Alberth no acostumbraba a vestir tan formalmente por lo menos no cuando estaban de "vacaciones".

-No, para la guerra es mejor ir cómodo, pero no quiero que Richard tenga una mala impresión de mí, es un hombre muy estricto en cuanto a la etiqueta, y su principal mortificación es la desfachatez de su hijo y su falta de respeto para esos detalles.

- Ósea que tu te encargaras de remarcar las fallas de su hijo… con que motivo?..- preguntaba curioso.

-Fastidiar a ese engreído por supuesto, nada me da mas placer que la mirada de Richard cuando silenciosamente compara a su hijo conmigo, lo ha hecho desde que éramos un par de críos y ellos visitaban Lakewood…

- Entonces esta rivalidad entre ustedes va mas haya de los problemas de Candy?, no me gustaría enterarme que estas usando a mi hermana para desquitarte de ese tipo…- Anthony se paseaba por la estancia de la recamara de invitados designada a ALberth.

-Eso ni lo pienses!, jamás utilizaría a mi pequeña de esa manera tan ruin. El problema referente a mi pequeña es un asunto diferente… y por supuesto mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, por eso es bueno que hayas venido antes de que anuncien el desayuno… debemos lograr que nos confiese abiertamente los problemas con ese tipo y la relación que el mantiene con la actriz Americana.

-Si, pero creo que no será tan fácil como pensamos el convencerla de que vuelva con nosotros a escocia...- Anthony miraba fijamente a Alberth y no le gusto la expresión confusa que apareció en el rostro del patriarca.

-A que te refieres claramente?..-Alberth había hecho presión en su mandíbula, se conocían lo bastante como para no intuir lo que Anthony pensaba, y el no quería que eso fuera cierto.

-Lo sabes…. No creo que hayas estado tan emocionado con ver a la pecosa como para no notar su mirada cuando ve a ese estúpido de Granchester…-

La verdad era que ciertamente ALberth había estado tan emocionado de estar con su pequeña que no reparo mucho en lo demás, a pesar de que así lo aparentaba… se sonrojo levemente al reconocerlo para si mismo, y Anthony dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado por la silenciosa confesión.

-No puede ser…- Anthony se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia la chimenea encendida y apoyaba sus manos en ella- Creí que eso había quedado en el pasado…

-Y lo esta, juro que lo esta, pero tu sabes perfectamente que hay un lazo entre ella y yo imposible de romper, ayer me sentí renovado cuando la volví a ver, pero no de la manera en que te imaginas, tu sabes que eso quedo claro entre nosotros desde hace mucho, no es así, pero han sido tantas cosas, que es imposible que no me afecte verla después de tanto tiempo…ha sido mas de un año Anthony, alejado de todos, alejado de ustedes, viajando de ciudad en ciudad de continente a continente, solo con la compañía de George… extrañando mi tierra, extrañando todos los momentos que compartimos, y cuando regreso me informan así como así que ella se ha ido en un matrimonio de prueba… fue como revivir nuevamente la separación de Rosemary…

-Lo siento Alberth, es verdad, tu has sido el mas afectado desde la muerte de tus padres… supongo que no es fácil llevar la carga que tu llevas como nuestro lord…

-Cuando tomes posesión como el patriarca de los White, conocerás un poco de lo que yo he tenido que vivir… y entonces te tomare como mi hombre de confianza para que pruebes algo de lo que he tenido que pasar, y así darle un descanso a George… que bien se lo merece, la verdad es que sin él no sé que hubiera hecho después de que falleció papa…

-Oye!, sin amenazas….- Anthony reía tratando de animar el ambiente que se había tornado melancólico… no era el momento para que se debilitaran, tenían una guerra que ganar.

-Eres un reverendo idiota…- Alberth reía a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de Anthony con su brazo en un juego brusco de dominación.

Las risas llegaba a los oídos de Candy que se acercaba por el pasillo, su sonrisa apareció casi al instante, escuchar a aquellos dos reír, le devolvía la fe y la esperanza en que existía la felicidad,… animada, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entra a la habitación donde ellos se encontraban cuando el sonido de la puerta de otra de las habitaciones la hiso detenerse de improvisto y la tensión se apodero de ella… los pasos a su espalda le revelaron que ciertamente Terrece se acercaba, pero paso de largo tan fríamente como si ella no existiera.

Esta vez forzándose a sonreír y conteniendo lagrimas de amargura, Candice abrió la habitación y miro a ese par con el que tantos buenos momentos había pasado, porque tuvieron que cambiar las cosas?.

-Buenos días!, veo que amanecieron con bastante energía…- sonriendo besaba a cada uno en la mejilla después de que ellos al notar su presencia dejaran su juego para recibirla con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña, lo que pasa es que tu hermano se ha vuelto muy impertinente con sus comentarios y de ves en cuando haya que darle una lección para que muestre respeto…

-Si como no…- respondía Anthony con sarcasmo a la ves que correspondía al beso de su hermana- No es verdad Candy, lo que sucede es que Alberth no puede soportar que yo sea mas apuesto que el.

-Me alegro que no hayan perdido su buen humor a pesar de los cambios… - la chica continuaba sonriendo pero para ellos era mas que claro que su sonrisa no era mas profunda que sus labios.

-En cambio tu…. Si has perdido mucho de la chispa que tenias mientras vivías en escocia.- Alberth quería tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-No se a que te refieres… pero, aquí en Londres no puedo tener la misma actitud que en Escocia…- comenzaba ponerse nerviosa.

-Porque no?, que te lo impide?..., el hecho de que en las fiestas de sociedad tengas que mostrarte como la dama que eres, no indica que en tu propia casa te tengas que portar como si estuvieras muerta en vida…- Alberth se giraba para verla a los ojos después de haber estado arreglando los últimos pliegues de su corbata frente al espejo.

-Bueno, aquí… las personas ven la vida diferente,… no se puede perder la apariencia ni siquiera cuando duermes…- su voz se apagaba cada vez mas y eso oprimía el corazón de los jóvenes.

-Candy, porque no vuelves a escocia con nosotros?,…no es justo que permanezcas en un lugar donde no eres feliz…- Alberth la miraba directo a los ojos descubriendo en ellos la soledad en que la joven vivía dentro de las paredes del a la sur en el castillo Granchester.

-Sabes que no puedo, la palabra y el honor de mi abuelo son mas valiosa para mi que cualquier otra cosa, además esta el orgullo de mi gente, los escoceses no nos damos por vencidos ni aun a punto de morir…. No es así?.- el reto estaba clavado en aquella verdes pupilas que se nublaban por las lagrimas.

-Oh mi pequeña….- Alberth la encerraba entre sus brazos y apoyaba el bello rostro de la joven en su pecho,- Perdóname mi pequeña por no haber estado ahí para evitarlo…

-No es tu culpa y no hubieras podido hacer nada, el contrato matrimonial fue firmado aun antes de mi nacimiento, así que no había nada que hacer...- ella separaba un poco el rostro y suavemente se alejaba de aquellos brazos que siempre le brindaban seguridad.

-Candy… si mal no recuerdo, tu estabas muy emocionada cuando se te dio la noticia de que el día para cumplir ese contrato estaba próximo… que fue lo que cambio en tan poco tiempo?, - Anthony la tomaba del brazo y la ayudaba a tomar asiento, él se acomodó a su lado y Alberth permaneció de pie esperando por una respuesta.

-Bueno, cuando uno es niña, cree mucho en los cuantos de hadas, mama es fanática de las historias románticas, supongo que el escucharla tanto me hiso imaginar un mundo de fantasía, y pues, la realidad no es siempre una historia maravillosa, supongo.- no quería hablar de mas, no deseaba que ellos le tuvieran lastima, y menos enfurecerlos contra Terrece si se enteraban que el la odiaba porque amaba a otra.

El sonido de unos golpecillos en la puerta interrumpió la pregunta que ALberth estaba apunto de hacer, Candy se puso de pie de inmediato recordando que Rosemary ya los esperaba en el comedor principal para desayunar.

-Disculpen, la señora me ha enviado para anunciarles que los esperan para el desayuno- la joven mucama después de dar el anuncio hiso una reverencia para retirarse.

Alberth y Anthony se miraron entre si, necesitaban mas tiempo a solas con Candy así que habría que encontrar una escusa para sacarla del castillo y poder hablar con ella sin interrupciones. El joven patriarca ofreció el brazo a la bella dama que estaba a su lado, Anthony sonrió, ese par siempre habían sido una hermosa pareja, pero su hermana había soñado desde pequeña con el grandioso duque que se convertiría en su esposo, por ello había cerrado el corazón a cualquier otro joven y aquello termino con los sentimientos que nacieran en el corazón de Alberth, dejándolo todo en una bella y muy estrecha amistad.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del comedor, los tres reían de la platica que habían mantenido mientras caminaban rumbo a aquella estancia, Richard y Rosemary los esperaban de pie, Terrece ya estaba en su lugar y no era precisamente al lado de Candice. Los dos jóvenes escoceses prefirieron ignorar aquel desplante que el ingles le hacia a Candy y se colocaron como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, después de que Rosemary y Richard tomaran sus lugares y los saludaran de la manera correspondiente. Pronto el delicioso desayuno estuvo en la mesa, pero antes de que nadie dijera nada Alberth se sorprendió por algo que no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido.

-Pequeña!, has recordado?!- el joven tomaba uno de los panecillos de moras recién horneados y claramente sus favoritos.

-Creí que después de un año sin vernos seria lo menos que podía hacer para recibirte, ayer no pude hacerte nada especial.-Candy sonreía complacida de que Alberth se diera cuenta que ella había sido quien horneara los panes que el mismo le enseño a preparar.

La mirada de Terrece no podía estar mas fría, era casi como estar observando un par de icebergs que amenazaban con convertirse en afiladas espadas de hielo.

-Si por supuesto, para Alberth te has levantado temprano a hornear panecillos… pero para tu hermano no hay trato especial después de todo este mes sin vernos...- Anthony se fingía ofendido pero lo único que quería era echarle leña al fuego que consumía a Terrece, tenia que remarcar la unión que había entre su hermana y el patriarca.

-La verdad es que no me imagine que Candice además de todas sus cualidades como una dama, también pudiera cocinar de esa manera...- Rosemary quería aplacara las embravecida aguas interviniendo un poco, - esos panecillos se ven deliciosos, y no solo han sido los panecillos, se metió en la cocina y ha dado ordenes a todas las mozas para que el desayuno fuera perfecto, me ha dejado sin habla el ver el conocimiento que tiene sobre la forma de llevar un cocina…

-Es verdad, este desayuno esta deliciosos- el duque satisfecho tomaba otro de los panecillos para probarlo mientras admiraba el plato que tenia enfrente.

-Parece que no has olvidado ni un detalle… justo como a nuestro "Lord" le gusta ver servida una mesa...- Anthony no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

Terrece que permanecía callado parecía haber perdido el apetito, así que solo termino su jugo y se disculpo de la mesa no logrando soportar la manera en que el estúpido patriarca escoses disfrutaba de aquel desayuno "especialmente" preparado para su satisfacción, por manos de la que ahora era su esposa.

-Parece que no se ha sentido muy bien- Lo disculpaba una apenada Rosemary.

-Y dime Candice, en donde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien, te ha enseñado tu madre?...- Richard le restaba importancia a la actitud de su hijo, que parecía no estar interesado en nada que se refiriera a Candy, se sentía mal, tal vez si se había equivocado al hacer cumplir aquel contrato matrimonial, Pero no podía permitir que su hijo se perdiera por una mujer como Susana Marlow, quien de seguro no conocía ni el harina por lo blanco.

-En realidad quien le ha enseñado sus mas secretos sazones ha sido Alberth...- Anthony se adelantaba a contestar.

-En serio?- Rosemary y Richard preguntaban al unísono perdiendo cualquier formalidad.

-No soy un excelente cocinero, pero aprendí un poco mientras viví solo tras la muerte de mis padres, viaje por mucho tiempo con solo una maleta al hombro, estando solo, tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo y fue así que trabajando aquí y haya para ganarme el sustento conocí a muchas personas que me ayudaron a perfeccionar mi cocina, entre ellas por supuesto estuvo Marie, la madre de Candice, ellos me dieron alojamiento por varios años y yo correspondí ayudando en lo que podía.

-Alberth, pero…- Rosemary no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella nunca supo que su hermano había vivido de aquella manera, prácticamente como un vagabundo, ella siempre pensó que la abuela Elroy lo mantenía dentro del castillo de Lakewood hasta que tuviera la edad para tomar el patriarcado.

-No te aflijas Hermana, yo jamás te culparía de nada, tu estabas casada y con suficientes responsabilidades como para todavía terminar de criar a un hermano… me escape de casa, Pero George me localizo y hablando me concedió la libertad que la abuela no me había dado, pero con la condición de mantener me en contacto con el adonde quiera que fuere, Además estoy seguro que el muy ladino me mandaba seguir, pero bueno eso no mequito la dicha de sentirme libre…

-Si, y fue en uno de sus viajes que lo conocimos apenas tenia catorce años, el encontró a Candice después de que se perdiera en uno de los bosques alrededor de nuestra propiedad, había obscurecido y aunque papa había desplazado a casi todos los hombres a nuestro servicio, no lográbamos encontrarla, al otro día llego muy feliz tomada de la mano de Alberth y papa en agradecimiento le ofreció quedarse a vivir con nosotros, y fue así como terminamos de crecer juntos… después ALberth decidió que era tiempo de volver a viajar, y aunque papa no nos permitió ir con el, Candice se escapo para seguirlo, él no lo supo hasta que volvió a topársela en una situación bastante peculiar…

-Si, aun recuerdo la mirada de aquel felino que estaba apunto de devorarme… ese pensamiento me hace sentir las piernas tan débiles…- Candice se sonrojaba, pero era verdad, el susto que corriera aquella noche cuando un lince se apareciera ante ella sin sentirse intimidado por su pequeña fogata lo llevaba grabado en el alma, mas cuando el animal decidió realizar su ataque saltando sobre ella, pero en el preciso momento en que pensó que sus garras le atravesarían la piel, abrió los ojos que había cerrado y vio como un joven peleaba con el animal, no lo había matado pero si lo había obligado a retirarse un tanto herido, entonces reconoció aquellos ojo de cielo que la habían localizado y la miraban con profunda preocupación y remordimiento sin pensar en la herida que llevaba en el pecho provocada por una de las garras de aquel animal.

-Fue un momento muy difícil, pero no me atreví a matar al animal, siempre he respetado la vida de los animales, aunque me vea obligado a alimentarme de ellos, pero solo por necesidad, no acostumbro matarlos por placer, el lince cedió a nuestra lucha y salió huyendo por ello no vi la necesidad de matarlo, si hubiera tenido que decidir entre mi vida y la de Candy o la vida del lince, por supuesto que no hubiera dudado en matarlo, pero por decisión de la vida no fue así y tanto Candy como yo pudimos volver a casa.

-Pequeño Berth!- Rosemary parecía demasiado conmovida y a la vez apenada por haber abandonado a su hermano cuando mas la necesitaba.

-Bueno, el salvar a mi pequeña me dio el pretexto perfecto para volver con ella a casa, así que di por bien recibido el ataque del lince.

-Si, aunque casi te dejo con el pecho abierto…- Anthony tomaba un sorbo de su jugo y Richard se sorprendía por la revelación, era prácticamente imposible que Alberth saliera ileso de aquel ataque, y él se había preguntado si hubiera sido posible, pero Anthony había aclarado su duda.

-No fue para tanto, además mi pequeña cuido muy bien de mi, sabia que también tiene dones de curandera?- sonreía buscando la mirada del Duque que seguía maravillándose con cada palabra que escuchaba, era una lastima que Terrece no estuviera presente oyendo las maravillosas cualidades de su esposa, que a parte de ser una dama, era valiente y una guerrera dela vida.

-Así que mi hermosa nuera fue quien te curo?- pregunto Richard sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Si, me curo con tanto cariño que yo creo que fue precisamente su deseo por salvarme lo que hiso que mis heridas cerraran con rapidez y sin dejar marcas profundas.

-Fue, solo, suerte, ya sabes que ayudaba a nana Pony con sus pócimas para curar a la gente del pueblo y a los trabajadores de papa, y a pesar de la mala memoria que tengo, logre recordar algunas yerbas que podían ayudar, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que me salvaras la vida..- Los ojos de Candy muy pocas veces podían ocultar algo, y lo que se reflejaba en ellos en ese momento, hiso que Richard se sintiera culpable, acaso su error había sido tan grande que daño a mas personas de las que el creía?.

-Su vida ha sido algo…. Sorprendente, jamás me hubiera imaginado que alguno de ustedes pudiera pasar semejantes situaciones…- Richard limpiaba sus labios con la impecable servilleta blanca, para después depositarla sobre el plato dando por terminado su satisfactorio desayuno.

- Es innegable que la vida es pareja tanto con nobles como como con plebeyos, algunos nacemos con algunas comodidades, pero no indica que no tengamos penas o sufrimientos que nos den lecciones, otros nacen en situaciones precarias, pero igual, tienen que enfrentar a la vida con coraje y esperanza, el secreto es no dejar de luchar por lo que realmente deseamos que sea nuestra vida.- Alberth posaba su mano sobre la de Candice y la miraba buscando su mirada, pero ella no levanto la vista, sabia que esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella que siempre sonio con una vida feliz al lado de un hombre que la amaría por sobre todas las cosas.

-Por cierto, Duque Granchester, he escuchado que tiene una magnifica cuadrilla de caballos…-Anthony desviaba la conversación a un punto que los favorecería.

- Quizá no sean tan buenos ejemplares como los que se dan en tierras altas, pero puedo decir que sin duda son únicos.- Richard sonreía tomando la mano de Rosemary que no podía ocultar demasiado su pesar por saber la falta que le había hecho a su hermano.

-Cree que podríamos llevar a cabo una cabalgata por su propiedad?..

-Me temo que yo no podría acompañarlos, pero siéntanse en la libertad de utilizar cuanto deseen, quiero que se sientan como si estuvieran en su propia casa… no se si…- el duque dudaba un poco en sus siguientes palabras pero su esposa parecía saber perfectamente lo que él no se atrevió a sugerir.

-Candy es una gran amazona… pero supongo que ya lo sabían, así que, que les parece si ella los guía?- Rosemary, miro a su esposo para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Rosemary y yo desgraciadamente tenemos un compromiso previo… pero trataremos de estar en casa para la cena, ruego me disculpen pero es un compromiso que no puedo cancelar.

-No te preocupes Richard, nuestra visita ha sido inesperada y aun así nos han atendido de maravilla, seria demasiado exigirte que cancelaras compromisos adquiridos con anterioridad, pero sin nos dejas en tan buenas manos, no nos queda mas que agradecerte…- Alberth sonreía y depositaba un beso en el dorso de la mano de Candy la que no había soltado, en el mismo instante se escucho el murmullo de lo que juraban fue una maldición en el salón contiguo, pero como todo siguió en silencio, nadie hiso comentario alguno.

-Entonces, mis queridos y jóvenes amigos, les deseo un agradable paseo, y espero poder verlos nuevamente en la cena…- Richard se ponía de pie, y Rosemary lo acompañaba, Alberh y Anthony también se pusieron de pie ayudando a Candice a hacer lo mismo, una ves lo Duques se retiraron, Candy se disculpo para ir a cambiar su vestido por la ropa adecuada para montar, Anthony y Alberth hicieron lo mismo y quedaron de encontrarse en la puerta posterior del castillo para ir juntos a los establos.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Alberth fue el ultimo en aparecer, pero no lo hiso solo, un par de mucamas lo acompañaban llevando en sus brazos algunas frazadas, el joven apareció entre ellas con una cesta que seguro llevaba en su interior todo lo necesario para un inolvidable picnic de invierno, como los que tantas veces habían compartido en su adorada Escocia. Candy y Anthony sonrieron en acuerdo al rubio patriarca que mostraba la canasta como si fuera un trofeo, ellos tomaron las frazadas que las mucamas les entregaron y los tres se encaminaron alegres a los establos, después de elegir sus caballos Alberth y Anthony se admiraron de que Candice tuviera uno en particular para ella, cuando la cuestionaron ella simplemente respondió" es un regalo del duque", por supuesto aquella respuesta era con doble significado, pero ella no entraría en explicaciones que consideraba innecesarias, pronto se vieron perdidos en un hermosos paisaje cubierto por el manto blanco del invierno, que no perdía belleza contra los paisajes de primavera.

El lago estaba congelado, y ellos desearon poder deslizarse sobre el, aunque no llevaban zapatos adecuados, los trucos que habían aprendido en su "salvaje" adolescencia renacieron en su memoria regalándoles gratos momentos, una vez que se sintieron cansados, decidieron que era tiempo para compartir los alimentos que habían llevado consigo, así que extendieron una gruesa frazada para sentarse sobre ella, y con otras mas cortas se cubrieron las piernas, todo era perfecto, la felicidad que Candice había dejado el día que partió de su tierra natal volvía a sus labios por medio de su radiante sonrisa que alegraba el corazón del par de apuestos jóvenes que compartían con ella aquellos momentos, había dejado las tristezas y los malos recuerdos vividos en su corta vida como casada, escondidos en una esquina de su corazón, pero estos como una espina enterrada, la lastimaban constantemente haciéndole reparar en que aquella dicha que vivía, desaparecería cuando ellos se fueran, dejándola nuevamente… sola.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso...- expresaba la chica con una sonrisa mientras su caballo la dirigía de vuelta a casa con un paso tranquilo.

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos…- Anthony la segundaba sonriendo y tomando su mano que cruzaba la distancia entre sus cabalgaduras.

-Fue muy divertido, casi olvidaba lo que era deslizarse sobre el hielo… estoy tan agotado que no creo posible acompañar a los Duques en su cena el día de hoy….- Alberth sonreía mirando a los hermanos a su lado, pero sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Candy, esa sonrisa que mantenía era tan perfecta.

-Yo también lo estoy, creo que deberíamos tomar una cena ligera en nuestras habitaciones, así podríamos dormir mas pronto, y por supuesto mañana repetiríamos nuestro paseo pero esta vez propongo que bajemos al pueblo…- Anthony hablaba atrayendo la mirada de sus acompañantes que aceptaron la propuesta, unos metros mas y las riendas de los caballos fueron tomados por los mozos del establo, Alberth se apresuró a ayudar a Candy a bajar, la tomo por la cintura y la deslizo lentamente…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Demonios", la mirada de Terrece reflejaba toda la rabia que contenía en su interior, había permanecido en su recamara desde que regresara a ella después de escuchar toda la conversación que se mantuvo en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, cada palabra le había taladrado los oídos y su corazón había latido con un sentimiento que no comprendía, el descubrir que entre Alberth y Candice había una relación mas haya que la de simples parientes u amigos, le había lastimado no solo su orgullo de hombre si no algo mas, su corazón?, y aunque se negaba a creerlo sabia que podía ser posible, no en vano eran esa tardes que esperaba por ella observándola desde su ventana, o los días que se descubría pensando en su sonrisa, en su mirada, o en la forma en que su cabello se movía cuando caminaba, las noches que despertando por la desesperación de sueños eróticos donde la veía a ella disfrutando con el pero al final no podía tomarla…. terminaba metido en la bañera con agua helada a las tres de la mañana.

Y ahora, ver al idiota de Andrey bajándola de aquella manera del caballo, sentía que su sangre hervía en las venas, pero porque no podía demostrar todo lo que sentía?... el día había sido el peor de su vida, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación sintiéndose como un león enjaulado y no alimentado en días, había tomado varios baños fríos tratando que su furia se apagara pero no lo había logrado, ellos partieron poco después del desayuno, pasaron todo el día prácticamente solos en sabrá dios donde, Anthony prácticamente no contaba como compañía, pues a leguas se le veía que estaba mas que complacido con que el estúpido de Alberth y "su "Candy se vieran a los ojos llenos de adoración, una adoración que el descubría deseaba para si, y ahora casi anocheciendo, ellos volvían, ella traía en sus labios dibujada esa sonrisa que no había desaparecido en esos dos últimos días, justo desde la llegada del mequetrefe ese…. Porque?, porque ella no podía sonreír a si para el?... Dios, esos tipos apenas habían llegado el día anterior, pero el ya deseaba con el alma que se marcharan. El último adorno que quedaba entero sobre la gaveta murió estrellado contra la puerta.

* * *

**Y que dicen, me siguen acompaniando? (n.n)... gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review, me alimentan la inspiracion y las ganas de superarme escribiendo algo que sea de su entero agrado..., Gracias mil, y gracias mil a las que me siguen agregando a sus favoritos, tanto la historia como el autor... mil gracias mil... bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo... Akirem**


	9. La Duquesa 9

**Aqui vamos con el nueve, ojala y no las este aburriendo un poco, se que desean un poco mas de accion, ya vendra prontito... pero por ahora sigamos disfrutando de los celitos de mi terricito... que sigue confundidito... y mi albertico ni que se diga, esta aprovechando al maximo la lejania de terrece para con la pecas...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: El Tiempo Corre.**

Dos semanas transcurrieron, paseos divertidos, comidas compartidas, pláticas nocturnas bajo las estrellas, juegos de amigos de infancia, dos semanas completas de felicidad para Candice, había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de su hermano y la de Alberth que estaba segura que en cuanto ellos le dijeran que tenían que partir, su corazón se rompería. Terrece no había cambiado su actitud hacia ella, por el contrario, parecía haberse vuelto mas frio y cortante, casi no habían cruzado mas de dos palabras en todo ese tiempo y esas solo habían sido un .."si", cuando le pregunto si se encontraba bien una tarde que se cruzo con el en medio del pasillo, y un "no"… como respuesta a la única vez que se atrevieron a invitarlo para compartir con ellos en un paseo. Los ojos del ingles parecían estar constantemente en llamas, pero nadie sabia que se debía al dolor y los celos que lo consumían cada segundo, para el, al contrario de Candice, aquellas dos semanas habían sido un infierno, y no veía el momento en que aquel fuego que lo torturaba terminara.

Richard y Rosemary al desconocer lo que pasaba interiormente en su hijo, habían tratado de ocultar su preocupación por la falta de interés de Terrece hacia candice, y Temían que Alberth remplazara a este al termino del acuerdo matrimonial de un año… seria lo mas lógico pues la relación entre ambos rubios no dejaba dudas de que eso era lo que el patriarca escoces buscaba. Ellos no podrían hacer mucho para evitar lo que pudiera darse, los previos compromisos de Richard en la cámara de Lores y en la sociedad lo habían obligado a él y Rosemary a dejar prácticamente todo lo referente a los invitados en las manos de Candy, por supuesto que ella no puso reparo por las responsabilidades que ellos le dejaban, al contrario se mostraba mas que complacida por poder atenderlos, y lo peor era que Terrece si había tenido que asistir a las reuniones de negocios y asuntos referentes al ducado, acompañando a su padre, y el tiempo que estaba en casa, prefería estar en su habitación, el joven no parecía importarle en nada la suerte de su matrimonio, al contrario, podría pensarse que estaba satisfecho de que en menos de once meses su matrimonio se diluyera.

Esa noche, las risas que provenían de la cocina atrajeron la atención de Richard, que con curiosidad se acercó a dicha habitación.

-No, no y no… pequeña!, te dije claro que la levadura provocaría esa explosión si no se media adecuadamente….-Alberth entre carcajada y carcajada veía a la chica que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por el relleno de su pay.

-Jajajaja, hay hermanita, de veras que jama pensé que me reiría tanto en mi vida…- Anthony también se carcajeaba…. Aunque el relleno de Frambuesas también alcanzo su cabellera al igual que la de Alberth.

-Si, pero pensé que no haría daño un poquito mas y eso le quitaría lo rígido a la masa….-Candice limpiaba su rostro con un toalla pero no por eso dejaba de sonreír, pues la cara de los tres fue espectacular cuando vieron como el pay recién sacado del horno al pensar que ya estaba listo, se había comenzado a inflar como si fuera un globo para finalizar estallando como dicho objeto y salpicándolos a los tres, pero la que sin duda había llevado la mayor parte era ella.

Las risas se cortaron de inmediato cuando los jóvenes sintieron la presencia de Richard, que lejos de parecer molesto parecía divertido con la situación… mas no fue precisamente Richard quien corto sus risas, sino, la persona detrás de el… Terrece.

El joven se dirigió a una de las empleadas ignorando al trio e inclusive la presencia de su padre, pasó a su lado para poder ver de frente a la joven que ayudaba a preparar la cena…

-Suba la cena a mi habitación…- después de esas palabras en un tono por demás frívolo, el joven dio media vuelta y paso al lado de su padre sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, continuo su camino rumbo a la escalera, su rostro no mostraba gesto alguno, pero el haber visto como ALberth tomaba la mermelada del rostro de Candice y se la llevaba a los labios, fue un golpe certero en el estomago, su padre había estado observando todo y no había dicho ni pio para detener todo "aquello", "eso" que empezara la misma tarde que esos dos intrusos llegaran.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación después de haber entrado en ella, los recuerdos a lo largo de ese par de semanas lo atormentaban noche y día, y por supuesto ese no era la excepción… se acercó a la ventana en busca de un respiro, la nieve continuaba cayendo y las imágenes de unos días atrás volvieron a el…

"Después de mucho pensarlo había salido de su auto encierro tratando de despejarse un poco, cabalgo sobre Dorothea como un alma que es perseguida por el mismo demonio, pero lejos de sentirse satisfecho, lo único que logro fue agotar las energía de la pobre Dorothea, como si su yegua no tuviera suficiente con el constante acoso de "Rebelde" que se encontraba en su época de apareamiento, y al ser un buen semental, Richard pidió a los mozos que los colocaran juntos, así pues, sintió pena por el animal que no se negó en ningún momento en seguir sus ordenes, teniendo consideración de su yegua, hiso el viaje de regreso caminando…, ahora, maldecía el momento en que decidió aquello…, había acortado por en medio de la propiedad, quería pasara junto al lago que fuera su refugio en los días de infancia, donde se ocultaba cuando no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie, donde llorara en privado después de que su madre Eleonor lo abandonara… y como si todos aquellos recuerdos no hubieran sido suficientes,… ese día agregaría uno mas…

… la nieve cubría algunos arbusto de mediana altura, el caminaba guiando a Dorotea cuando una bola de nieve callo cerca, pareciera que quien la arrojo no tenia intención de darle a él y simplemente perdió la puntería, se acercó un poco mas ocultándose tras la nieve espesa sobre el arbusto… Candy jugaba y reía a carcajada abierta mientras Alberth la atrapaba de la cintura haciéndola girara sobre el lago congelado, la giraba hacia él y la encerraba en sus brazos besando su cabello mientras ella no dejaba de reír, después la chica escapaba del agarre y se deslizaba sobre el hielo con su patines, recogía una bola de nieve de la orilla y se volvía para estrellarla en el pecho del joven Patriarca que hacia lo mismo que ella, era una clásica "guerra de bolas de nieve", pero solo eran ellos dos, Anthony parecía no estar presente… así que eso hacia el hermanito de Candice?, abogaba para salir de paseo y cuando lo lograban dejaba a la pareja a solas… quiso entrar en el lago y estampar el puño en el rostro de ese estúpido escoses que reía deslizándose sobre el hielo mientras Candice… "su esposa"… lo perseguía para darle con otra bola de nieve, y el muy ladino la esquivaba pero en lugar de seguir huyendo se lanzaba para capturar a la chica y volverla a encerrar en la prisión que armaba con sus brazos al rodearla…. como siempre no pudo, que diría a Candice?, que ella no tenia derecho a rehacer su vida y el si?, que ella no podía amar alguien mas?, mientras que el aun no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que ocurría en su corazón… esos días Candice había ocupado todos sus pensamientos, no había pensado en nadie mas, hasta esa misma mañana que encontró en el diario una foto de Susana al lado de un actor que seria su compañero en la próxima producción de la compañía teatral para la que trabajaba…,Susana,… no pudo evitar volver a recordarla… y entonces se sintió confundido, aun mas rabioso se alejó de aquel lugar para volver a la soledad de su alcoba.

Desde las alturas Anthony había observado cada gesto de Terrece, adivinando por su mirada lo que este sufría al observar a Candice en brazos de ALberth, se alegró y felicito por ver que uno de sus objetivos se cumplía, era justo que Terrece probara un poco de lo que su hermana había sufrido por su estupidez… pero eso Terrece no lo supo."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Después de terminar la cena, Alberth dio un anuncio que helo a Candice; se despedía de los Duques, quienes saldrían al día siguiente para parís, estarían casi por tres meses lejos de Londres en compromisos sociales y de negocios, y Alberth creyó pertinente despedirse, pues el y Anthony regresaban a escocia en dos días mas… la rubia sintió que el mundo se partía en dos y ella quedaba en la parte contraria a Alberth y Anthony.

El paseo al atardecer no había calmado la ansiedad de Candice, y no era nada que Anthony o Alberth no hubieran percibido, el momento había llegado, el castillo estaba prácticamente solo, no estando los Duques los sirvientes estaban mas relajado y hacían sus actividades aun ritmo mas lento, Terrece seguía encerrado en su habitación y por lo que habían visto en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, era su modo de vida, así que Candice estaría prácticamente sola, mayor perfección para desaparecer con ella no se les presentaría, así que decidieron hablar claramente con la joven abordando el tema que los había llevado a ella, justo antes de entrar en el castillo de Granchester…

-Candice.- Alberth tomo la mano de la joven invitándola a tomar asiento en la escalinata frente a la entrada principal, Anthony los acompaño sentándose al otro lado de su hermana.

-Que pasa?.- pregunto extrañada por la actitud tan seria que habían tomado los dos hombres.

-Quiero que vengas con nosotros a escocia…- declaro el patriarca sin ningún rodeo.

-Es muy pronto para tomarme unas vacaciones… y menos ahora que Rosemary no se encuentra y ha confiado en mis manos el manejo del castillo…- sus labios dibujaron una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-No, no estoy hablando de unas vacaciones Pequeña,… quiero que vuelvas definitivamente, anulare tu matrimonio….

-Alberth!, tu… tu no puedes hacer eso… no hay argumentos…- lo miraba sorprendida y su mirada revelaba su temor y nerviosismo.

Anthony se puso de pie exasperado y dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado… ella lo miro y supuso que Anthony había hablado con Alberth, de otra forma el patriarca no tomaría semejante decisión que dejaba aun lado el honor y la promesa de un ancestro.

-Mi matrimonio apenas empieza, no ha habido mucho tiempo para… para…-

-Para que Candice?- Anthony se giraba, odiaba ver en los ojos de su hermana la renuencia a dejar a Terrece.

-Es que… es que…. No puedo no hay motivos...

-Pequeña, llevo dos semanas buscando un solo motivo por el que deba dejarte en este lugar y no lo he encontrado…- Tomaba las manos blancas de Candice que empezaban a temblar- Tu marido es prácticamente un desconocido que muy apenas si se digna a verte… y eso solo si estorbas en su camino… Rosemary y Richard están tan ocupados con sus compromisos sociales y negocios que muy apenas si recuerdan que vives con ellos… ni siquiera los he escuchado dirigirse a ti para invitarte, sé que quizá no lo hayan hecho por que nosotros estamos aquí, pero jamás dudaríamos en acompañarte si fuera necesario… no seria ni el primer ni el ultimo evento donde nos presentamos…, también sé que han mantenido en secreto nuestra estancia en el castillo… porque?, de que temen que nos enteremos?...

Candice se ponía de pie soltándose de las manos de Alberth, su rostro había palidecido.

-Candice… es que ha ocurrido algo mas de lo que ya paso?... Anthony miraba con rabia contenida, ellos sabían perfectamente lo ocurrido... pero querían que ella lo dijera, mas no fue asi.

-No quiero, simplemente no quiero anular el compromiso que firmo mi abuelo, fue su palabra y yo voy a cumplirla…- su voz pretendía ser decidida pero no logro convencerlos de ello.

-Si el abuelo viviera, el mismo hubiera venido, te hubiera puesto en su hombro y te hubiera sacado de este lugar sin siquiera pedirte opinión!..- Anthony la hacia girarse para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Anthony… calma!- Alberth posaba su mano en el hombro del joven que perdía la paciencia.

- Pequeña, entiendo tu lealtad para el honor de tu familia, pero es un precio alto el que estas pagando por ello y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo…- Alberth la tomaba de los hombros para que ella lo viera a la cara.

-Pero de que hablas Alberth, todos sabemos que las responsabilidades siempre parecen pesadas al principio… pero a medida que te acostumbras las cosas se tornan mas fáciles…- trataba de sonreír pero el temblor en sus labios y las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos no le permitían fingir aquella sonrisa. Habían sido dos semanas duras soportando la indiferencia de Terrece que parecía haberse acentuado mas a medida que había pasado los días, ella había luchado para que no lo notaran, pero en ese instante en que veía sus esfuerzos frustrados…no podía contenerse mas.

-No estoy hablando de responsabilidades, ni de compromisos ni nada de esas frivolidades Pequeña… estoy hablando de sentimientos…- ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.- él no te ama, no tiene ningún sentimiento para ti, es claro cuando te trata como un mueble mas en su casa… no te dirige la palabra, vive encerrado en su alcoba como si tu presencia le molestara y es claro que no desea ningún tipo de acercamiento cuando no comparte su recamara contigo…. Y claro esta que tampoco su cama…, porque... ese lugar ya esta reservado… no es asi?- Las lagrimas de Candy ante esas palabra no pudieron contenerse mas.

-Anthony?...- giro su rostro y con la voz quebrada llamo a su hermano en busca de una explicación, él no le dio la cara, esa fue la respuesta, él le dijo todo sobre su boda a Alberth, solo esperaba que nunca se enteraran de lo que sucedió en la mansión de los Hampshire…. Eso era el motivo por el que Richard y Rosemary se mostraron tan descorteses en no invitarlos a los eventos que hubo durante esos días.

-No tiene caso que acuses a Anthony, el hiso bien en decírmelo, pero apuesto que no lo hubiera hecho si yo no hubiera descubierto el diario que enviaron a casa de tus padres… es claro que alguien te quiere fuera de este lugar y no es difícil adivinar quien…

-De que estas hablando?- Candy se dirigió al hombre frente a ella intrigada por sus palabras.

-Cuando fui de visita a casa de tus padres, un mensajero llego al mismo tiempo que yo con un paquete, le dije que yo lo entregaría y aunque se mostro renuente lo convencí y se fue algo nervioso, eso llamo mi precaución y me permití analizar mas el paquete, no llevaba dato alguno, solo el nombre de la familia a quien iba dirigido, así que disculpándome bajo la confianza que me brindaban abrí el paquete, era un diario internacional, en el cual tu ya marido aparecía al lado de una actriz y ella portaba el escudo de los Granchester en una gargantilla de esmeraldas que perteneció a la antigua Duquesa, la madre de Richard… quieres que te relate lo que describía el articulo y en que lugar te dejaba a ti?...

El llanto ya marcaba las mejillas de Candice, que sintió vergüenza de que ellos supieran su desgracia...

-Papa lo sabe?...- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-No, le pedí a ALberth que primero viniéramos a investigar… y a pedirte que regresaras, podemos inventar cualquier escusa, Alberth nos respaldara….- Anthony miraba a su hermana como si las cosas no fueran mas fáciles, pero él no contaba con el amor que ella sentía hacia ese hombre que era un tempano de hielo para con ella y había sido toda pasión para con su "amante".

-Pequeña, quise estar seguro de que fuera una mentira, una intriga, pero veo con desilusión que no es así, a Terrece tu no le importas, no le importa lastimarte, no le interesas en absoluto, ni tus sentimientos….- La tomaba del rostro mirándola fijamente a los ojos pero ella los ocultaba bajando sus parpados.

-No es así…- respondía zafándose de las manos de aquel que fuera siempre su mas fiel amigo.- El me ofreció esa gargantilla antes de salir del baile, pero yo la rechacé…, yo misma lo incite a dársela a ella insinuándole que era a quien correspondía por ser quien estaba en su corazón…. después, ella apareció en aquella fiesta acompañada de otro hombre y supongo que eso hiso rabiar a Terrece…. No se, no le he preguntado nada ni me siento con derecho a reclamarle cuando fui yo quien rechazo el lugar que él me estaba ofreciendo como su esposa ante la sociedad…

-Candice... desde cuando sabes que Terrece esta con susana…- pregunto Anthony intrigado.

-Desde la misma noche en que llegue a Londres… en la fiesta de caridad que organizo la baronesa amiga de mama… yo, fui testigo de como Terrece le pedía a Susana matrimonio… pero ella lo rechazo… - Candice abría al fin ese peso que llevaba en su corazón compartiéndolo con los únicos que podrían llegar a comprender su decisión de ayudar a Terrece.

-Eso fue mucho tiempo antes de tu matrimonio…porque no te negaste entonces?...- Anthony miraba a Candice y entonces eso que ella había tratado de ocultar salió a flote en sus verdes pupilas… -"lo amas".- fue una afirmación que no llego a oídos de Alberth.

-Esa noche vi rotas mis esperanzas de un marido que me amara… pero también vi el dolor y la profunda soledad que embargaban a Terrece, el… el… se quedo llorando cuando ella se marcho… vi, que necesitaba cariño… alguien que lo amara de verdad y no solo por su titulo… alguien que viera en su interior y no solo lo que podía dar como un duque.

- Y decidiste que ese alguien eres tu…- La voz de Alberth se escucho apagada

-Si, y no voy a rendirme por haber perdido un par de batallas… seguiré a su lado aunque él no me note, lo acompañare a donde vaya aunque él no me vea… le hare sentir mi compañía a pesar de que el añore la compañía de alguien mas… lo are por lo que resta del matrimonio a prueba, una vez que el contrato haya terminado y el reciba su titulo de duque, desaparece… porque entonces "ella" regresara por lo que es suyo…

- y tu?, donde quedaras tu?, tus sentimientos?, estas luchado para perder?...- Anthony quería que su hermana reaccionara, que viera que era mejor dejarlo todo antes de que saliera mas lastimada.

-Aunque no lo creas, Terrece se preocupa por ello, por eso mantiene su distancia, el y yo mantuvimos una conversación esa noche, el prometió respetarme como su esposa hasta que termine el contrato y podamos los dos ser libres…. Y si no se acerca a mi, es porque yo se lo pedí… eso nos mantendrá en cierto equilibrio… solo quiero ayudarlo hasta que pueda volver a pedirle a Susana que se case con el y ella no lo rechace…

-Candice de que locura estas hablando, no tiene ningún sentido lo que dices…-Anthony se mostraba frustrado.

-Si me separo de Terrece ahora, el perderá su derecho al titulo por no haber cumplido con el contrato matrimonial, el derecho pasara a su hermano… entonces Susana lo rechazara nuevamente porque ella lo que busca es un lugar en la sociedad…, sin embargo, si permanecemos casados, los dos salimos ganando, yo mantendré el orgullo y el honor de la familia intacto, el tendrá su titulo y podrá ir en busca de Susana, entonces yo ya estaré en escocia, lejos de las malas lenguas de esta sociedad tan diferente a la nuestra…

-Pequeña, si es tu decisión y estas consiente de todo lo que podría suceder… no voy a forzarte a volver, pero a cambio, quiero que me prometas que estarás en contacto conmigo, quiero que me escribas frecuentemente, quiero saber todo, todo, cada movimiento, cada palabra, buena o mala, no me importa, y sobre todo, que si te das por vencida con esta locura… me mandaras un aviso de inmediato para venir en tu ayuda…, si el rompe su promesa de respetarte como su esposa por el resto de este tonto compromiso… entonces…

-Yo misma me iré sin esperar un segundo….- lo interrumpió adelantándose a lo que él le pediría…- te lo prometo.

- No, no estoy de acuerdo…- Anthony se interpuso y tomo a Candy por los hombros deseando sacudirla para hacerle ver que ese estúpido no merecía su ayuda y menos en algo tan cruel contra ella.

-Anthony, ella ya ha tomado su decisión,… debemos respetarla.

-Pero Alberth no es justo…

- Pero ella quiere intentarlo… debemos apoyarla, y para eso no debemos seguir aquí… ni volver.

-No volverán?...- Candy se sintió alarmada ante aquella afirmación.

-Pequeña, si vuelvo… y veo en tu rostro un rastro de tristeza, no me contendré y me temo convertirme en un asesino, prefiero mantener la distancia y darte mi apoyo por medio de cartas, por eso es que te pido, que en cuanto te sientas que ya no puedes continuar mas… me lo hagas saber, porque entonces tendré un motivo para regresar y acabar con el, mas no puedo hacerlo si tu te empeñas en ocultar tu tristeza y dolor solo para protegerlo… me comprendes… porque sé que el daño no se lo haría a el… sino a ti, y yo necesito que te liberes de todo eso que sientes, compasión, lastima… lo que sea que fuere… para que salgas ilesa, entonces después de acabar con el… te llevare completa a casa… sin dejar siquiera uno de tus pensamientos.

Alberth deposito un beso en la frente de la joven y seco sus lagrimas con sus pulgares…aun había tención en el ambiente y no era bueno despedirse con tristezas o sin sabores… así que tomo la iniciativa para despedirse con alegría… felices, como habían sido en esas dos semanas.

-Mi estomago reclama… que opinan de una cena escocesa?...- le sonreía y miraba a Anthony, eso era una invitación a la cocina para ser ellos mismos sus propios cocineros…

-Seguro…- respondió Anthony… Candice solo asintió forzándose a sonreír.

Alberth le dio media vuelta para obligarla a caminar delante de él, se detuvo por un momento y sus ojos de color de un cielo de primavera miraron a la obscuridad que ya los había cubierto… alguien estuvo cerca... y ojala ese "alguien" comprendiera lo que significaba el sacrificio de su pequenia… se giro para alcanzar a los hermanos que le aventajaban con unos cuantos pasos miro a Candice, se habia convertido rápidamente en una mujer, una mujer maravillosa…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La noche paso rápido, y aunque Candy no pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, se puso de pie decidida a despedir a sus "hermanos" como lo merecían, se dirigió a la cocina y se topo con una sorpresa que jamás imagino, Terrece reía mientras conversaba con algunos sirvientes y tomaba el desayuno en la cocina, cuando la vio en la puerta , sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que Candice solo había visto la noche en que lo vio con Susana la primera ves, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero de repente la sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión fría y de disgusto, Terrece se puso de pie abandonando su desayuno.

-Buen día "mi "pequeña…- Alberth tomaba a Candice por la cintura y la elevaba girándola para que quedara frente a él en cuanto la pusiera en el suelo, luego le beso la frente…los pasos fuertes de Terrece que pasaron justo a su espalda le dieron la satisfacción de saber que se había enfurecido.

-Alberth… pensé que te levantarías mas tarde, ayer conversamos hasta muy noche…- Candy sonreía siguiendo con la mirada a Terrece pero no queriendo ser descortés con su amigo.

-Si, pero deseaba despertarte con un desayuno suculento, y ahora veo que hasta en el pensamiento coordinamos… no es lo que tu deseabas hacer?..

Candy se sonrojo y tuvo que aceptar que era cierto, entonces los dos rieron suavemente, y después entraron en la cocina… disculpándose con los sirvientes por nuevamente robarles su espacio…

Pronto se les unió Anthony y el desayuno fue muy ameno, los sirvientes habían disfrutado varias veces de aquellos tres jugando y cocinando que no le daban importancia a que ellos invadieran ese espacio, al contrario, era muy agradable compartir con personas que los veían como seres humanos y no como simples animales de trabajo, al igual que lo hacia la mayoría de la sociedad inglesa.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La hora de la despedida llego y Candy no pudo evitar que el llanto la invadiera nuevamente, Alberth la tomo entre sus brazos como ya era su costumbre y comenzó a depositar besos en sus dorada cabellera.

-Pequeña… recuerda tu promesa…- le advirtió mirándola a los ojos – un escoses jamás deja de cumplir su palabra… verdad?.

- Lo prometo Alberth… sonrió y se elevo en las puntas de su pies para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Bueno, bueno, déjame un poquito, ya la acaparaste bastante estos días…- Anthony movía al patriarca como mover a su propio hermano y ahora el besaba a Candy en ambas mejillas.-Candy, siempre nos hemos cuidado las espaldas mutuamente, y esta no será la excepción, me mantendré al margen, pero si veo o descubro que las cosas no marchan como debe ser… entonces, tendré que acudir a la "caballería"…-

-No, Anthony, por favor, no quiero que nuestros padres se enteren…. Cuídame de esa forma, prométeme que no les dirás nada a pesar de lo que suceda…-

-Candy... no me quites la única oportunidad de salvarte….

-Promételo… si de verdad quieres cuidarme, entonces no me dejes sufrir pensando que nuestros padres puedan sufrir una vergüenza semejante a la que yo he pasado…. Promételo...- era un ruego más que una petición.

-Esta bien, entonces no traeré a la caballería, pero vendré preparado para todo….- antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas, se alejó encaminándose al coche a sus espaldas.

Alberth se acercó a depositar un ultimo beso en su mejilla… y acaricio su rostro con tal suavidad que parecía que temiera romperla, después se giro con un movimiento brusco y casi corrió al coche antes de que su deseo interno por tomar a Candy y echársela al hombro para llevársela aun en contra de su voluntad, lo dominara, cerro la puerta rápido y dio la orden de partir, el coche arranco y cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, Candy que permanecía en lo alto de la escalinata, dejo escapar un murmullo…

-"Adiós…mi príncipe"…- la joven no noto ni por un segundo que Terrece estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar aquellas tres palabras que entre un suspiro habían pronunciado sus labios, nuevamente el corazón del joven ingles, que había empezado a derretirse al escuchar parcialmente la conversación que ella mantuviera la noche pasada con sus invitados, se congelo, el, supo sin dudas que aquella batalla que creía ganada la había perdido incluso antes de que comenzara.

* * *

**Que tal les ha parecido he?, comentenmelo... agradesco cada uno de sus reviews, de verdad verdad, me animan y alegran el dia... gracias mil por sutiempo queme dedican, sigo agradeciendo a quienes me agragan en sus favoritos y alos queme leen en silencio osea que no me dejan saber su opinion pero me regalan su tiempo... gracias mil...por ciertouna disculpa a la amiga que me ha recomendado leer mis capitulos antes de subirlos debido a que tienen muchos errores... te agradesco el consejo y pormeto tener mas cuidado... creeme que leeo por lo menos cuatro veces cada capitulo antes de subirlo... pero aun asi parece que mi miopia me hace fallar...(_ _")...sorry, de la ortografia pues siempre he sido mala y se lso he comentado siempre, ahora uso un porgrama que me ayuda a corregirla pero creo que uan asi sigo fallando... mil perdones, sinceramente me disculpo por ello... y pues amiga si gustas seguirme yo encantadisima... y sino pues te comprendere.., gracias de verdad por tu concejo... lo seguire y porndre mas empenio para no cometer tantos errores... y pues mil bendiciones para todas... akirem**


	10. La Duquesa 10

**Y llega el diez... sorry por atrasarme un poquito... que les dare de recompensa?... otro capitulo?, jajajajaja si logro editarlo antes de maniana... les subire otro capitulito por haberme tardado un dia completo en subir este... espero que les agrade y comprendan que es necesario aunque a lo mejor les paresca un poco aburrido... y como no quiero aburrirlas mas mejor las dejo para que lean...**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Conociéndote.**

Candice miraba por la ventana de su habitación, la extensa nieve que cubría los bellos jardines la hacia recordar inevitablemente los momentos que había pasado al lado de Alberth y Anthony, era demasiado la manera en que los extrañaba y con cada día que pasaba ese vacío en su pecho aumentaba, desde que partieron aquel día, se sentía completamente sola; no pudo detener las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos en cuanto había logrado llegar a su habitación para poder desahogarse en el confort de su cama, el único lugar donde se sentía libre, jamás supo que Terrece estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella en el día que se despidió de su "príncipe", pues sumida en su tormento había estado unos instantes observando el coche hasta que este desapareció, momentos que el había aprovechado para huir como una fiera herida y refugiarse en la obscura cueva que era su dormitorio.

-Señorita,- la mucama a su servicio personal la interrumpía llamándola por tercera ocasión, pero ella no la escucho hasta que estuvo justo detrás de ella.

-Si...- respondió girándose y limpiando la humedad de sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos.

-Discúlpeme pero el chofer tiene ya casi media hora esperándola… No ha olvidado su visita al orfanato, verdad?.- Dorothy le entregaba el abrigo y le ayudaba a colocárselo, aunque Candice no lo reconocía era claro que había olvidado su visita, y no era la primera vez que olvidaba alguno de sus compromisos, a últimos días estaba bastante distraída, o mejor dicho, desde que sus parientes, como todo el servicio los conocía, habían partido.

-No, por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, es solo que… pensé que la cita era mas tarde…- una mujer de su posición no podía fallar nunca, un error como ese era una vergüenza en la sociedad inglesa.

-Probablemente nos hayamos equivocado en la hora….- se disculpaba la joven.

-No, no, es verdad, fui yo quien se olvido de los detalles, no ustedes…- la honestidad ante todo, porque ella escocesa y no era un pecado olvida, la mucama sonrió, su ama si que era diferente.-Vamos…

Candice tomo su pequeño bolso y lo ato a su mano, salieron, pronto estuvieron en camino, y ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa, aquellos niños le devolvían un poco de felicidad, eran pequeños ángeles inocentes llenos de amor para regalar, pero no muchas personas lo sabían.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio algo maltrecho, el color gris de sus paredes de piedra no combinaba para nada con la alegre sonrisa de las múltiples caritas que asomaban en los ventanales y mucho menos con las amables y cariñosas monjitas que lo dirigían.

-Mi lady… un placer recibirla nuevamente- la directora que como siempre ansiaba la visita de la joven duquesa por los beneficios monetarios y morales que ella les brindaba, la recibía en la entrada, para ellos era un ángel de salvación, y el único al que podían aferrarse para sobrevivir.

-Reverenda, por favor, llámeme Candy solamente…-le pedía por milésima ves pero por la mirada de la mujer sabia que jamás cometería semejante atrevimiento. Por ese día, lo dejaría pasar pero seguiría insistiendo.

-Los niños estaban ansiosos por verla…- le comentaba la madre superiora a medida que avanzaban por el frio pasillo en dirección al no mas cálido comedor.

Rostros pequeños y muy limpios la miraron con una sonrisa radiante, pero sin moverse de su lugar, cosa que la extraño, pues normalmente la avalancha de bracitos que la rodeaban le impedían avanzar en cualquier dirección, miro a las hermanas que solo atinaron a ver a la directora y esta no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo como lo había hecho hasta el momento en que las verdes pupilas se fijaron en ella con la clara pregunta marcada.

-Deben estar un poco preocupados….- La madre superiora no podía revelar la verdad de lo que acontecía, así le habían exigido.

-Sucede algo?… -Candice miro al redor y vio que varios lugares estaban vacíos… su rostro se transformo en angustia…

-Hemos tenido a varios de nuestros pequeños enfermos, parece que el clima no esta siendo muy benévolo con nosotros.- la mujer ocultaba sus manos temblorosas entre las mangas de su hábito.

-Como?, no han llamado al medico?... la instalación de la chimenea que ordene no se ha iniciado?...-Candy se quitaba los guantes y se bajaba el gorro de su capa de terciopelo con interior de piel afelpada.

-Me temo que…. El medico no pudo asistir a nuestro llamado, parece que se vio importunado por la visita que regularmente lleva acabo a Lady Roquefort…- Candy abrió la boca con ganas de mencionar lo indignada que se sentía, ella había visto el día anterior, después de su visita al asilo, a la tal lady muy alegre paseando en carruaje abierto y bastante abrigada, y sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas no decían que sufriera de algún inconveniente. En cambio sus niños seguro que si la estaban pasando mal...

Y las chimeneas en las habitaciones y el comedor…- revisaba con la vista alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que el trabajo se estuviera realizando… pero no, no había nada que lo indicara.

-Parece que las personas que usted contacto tenían un trabajo previo con el conde de Presburgo….- la mujer se sentía avergonzada por dar semejantes noticias, pero era la verdad, un día después de que aquellos elegantes hombres que se dedicaban a diseñar castillos y casas de campo para los nobles, hubieran visitado el orfanato en compañía de Candice, un mensajero había llamado a las puertas y dejado una nota donde dichos "arquitectos" se disculpaban por no poder cumplir con los servicios solicitados.

-Esto no puede ser, ellos me dijeron que no tenían ningún compromiso….y estuvieron de acuerdo en auxiliarme con estas obras voluntarias…..- La joven pasaba por los pequeños pasillos entre los largos tablones que servían de mesas, y sus faldas se rosaban con las pequeñas espaldas de los niños a ambos lados.

-Creo que no todos tienen un corazón tan noble como el suyo…- la madre hacia una leve reverencia a su benefactora.

- Tristemente temo que tiene razón….- Candy se miraba desolada – y dígame donde están esos pequeños?… quizá si los reviso….- La directora del orfanato se ponía en frente impidiéndole el paso casi de inmediato.

-Claro que no mi lady…. Como cree que permitiré que haga semejante cosa, podría enfermar y entonces…

- Y entonces le aseguro que habrá un montón de médicos ansiosos por cuidarme y a los que yo rechazare sin contemplación, un medico que no mira igual a todos sus pacientes no merece ser tomado en cuenta, y no se preocupe que siempre he sido de muy buena salud.- Candy hacia aun lado a la monjita y pasaba de largo dejando atrás a las caritas desilusionadas que la vieron partir hacia las habitaciones.

En cuanto entro vio como diez camitas eran ocupadas por débiles cuerpecitos que temblaban y sudaban, no dudo en acercarse y comenzar a cuestionar a las otras monjitas que atendían a los niños enfermos con baldes de agua y trapos húmedos intentando bajarles la fiebre, pero se necesitaba mucho mas que eso, pronto Candice mando llamar a su Dorothy quien siempre le acompañaba, después de haber hecho sus cuestionamientos, sacado un par de conclusiones y anotado en una libreta lo que necesitaba, le entrego a la joven la lista y le pidió que fuera con el chofer a conseguir los remedios, mientras, ella ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Casi tres horas mas tarde, Candy al fin salía de la habitación de los enfermos, su cara se miraba mas tranquila y su corazón se encontraba igual, para nadie era un secreto que algunos clanes escoses se dedicaban al conocimiento de hiervas para remediar enfermedades sin necesidad de medicamentos, Candy agradecía que su nana Pony fuera una de esas personas y que no hubiera dudado en compartir sus conocimientos con ella, que unido a su interés en los libros de medicina le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, tanto en su tierra natal como en el castillo Granchester, donde muchos de los sirvientes en ocasiones se ponían enfermos y no podían acudir al medico por falta de tiempo, o, por que no les alcanzaba a cubrir las desorbitantes cuotas que algunos inescrupulosos les ponían con tal de no atenderlos. Como odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

-Creo que estarán bien muy pronto,- decía sonriente, - hay que seguir dándoles los remedios como les indique, tratare de conseguir un medico lo antes posible para que venga a revisarlos… y ahora, si me permite…. Creo que alguien me espera….- Candy se abría paso a un lado de la directora de aquel orfanato, y se dirigía al saloncillo donde se les impartían algunas clases a los niños para enseñarlos a leer y escribir, ya había notado algunas caritas que se asomaban curiosas, esperando por el cuento que ella les leía cada que iba de visita.

Pronto estuvo rodeada de pequeños felices que reían y le daban sugerencias sobre el cuento que deseaban escuchar, las monjas como cada visita de la joven duquesa, se reunían también para observarla interactuar con los niños, Candy realmente era una luz para todos ellos dentro de la obscura realidad que vivían.

Cuando la atención estaba por completo en el relato de Candy, la madre superiora se encamino discretamente a su oficina donde sabia alguien la estaría esperando.

-Disculpe usted duque Granchester… pero como ve es imposible detener a su esposa cuando se propone algo. – Terrece continuaba pensativo observando por uno de los ventanales.

-Desde cuando viene mi esposa a este orfanato y cuantas veces los visita?- pregunto sin girarse.

-Pues ella nos visita regular mente cada quince días, trae alimentos y algunas cosas que los niños necesitan, algunas veces nos visita tres ocasiones, y lo ha hecho desde poco antes de que se anunciara su boda en los diarios….-La madre parecía nerviosa por la presencia de aquel caballero, nunca habían recibido visitas tan importantes antes de que Lady Granchester comenzara a ir a su orfanato, mismo que encontró por casualidades de la vida, pues nadie de su circulo social se atrevería a ir a un sitio tan precario y en una zona tan marginada.

- Cuanto tiempo lleva funcionando este lugar?, cuantos niños en total atienden?...- Terrece se sentía muy curioso, Candy en realidad lo sorprendía cada vez mas, y era eso lo que lo había llevado a desear conocer mas a su esposa, que hacia?, a donde iba?, con que clase de gente se relacionaba en sus obras de caridad así como en su tiempo libre?. la visita de Alberth lo había afectado mas de lo que pensaba, sobre todo el haber presenciado como Candice lo despedía con tanta vehemencia, ese día se había descubierto deseando que ella lo llamara así a el…. "Su príncipe", que pronunciara su nombre de la manera en que pronunciaba el de Alberth, que le sonriera con ese brillo, y que lo viera con la misma ternura, pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, deseaba que mas que ternura…. lo viera con ojos de amor. Pero también llego a la conclusión que nadie podría sentir eso por un desconocido, alguien con quien no se tiene nada en común mas que una hoja firmada que los mantiene atados, él quería conocerla, pero de una manera mas profunda, aun mucho mas delo que Alberth y ella se conocían…por eso había tomado la decisión de seguir cada uno de sus pasos.

-Bueno… nosotros tenemos ya demasiados años cuidando niños sin padres en este lugar, - respondía la directora haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y enfocándose una ves mas en la conversación que mantenía con aquella monjita- en total tenemos un poco menos de sesenta niños de diversas edades, los mas mayorcitos nos ayuda saliendo a trabajar, usted sabe, ayudando en los mercados o limpiando en algunos de los negocios del viejo mercado, nunca habíamos tenido benefactores a pesar de solicitar ayuda, fue hasta que su esposa por una casualidad se topo con nuestro Jimmy, y entonces le pregunto donde vivía, el la trajo a nosotros y desde entonces es que ella comenzó a visitarnos, ha aliviado un poco la pena de nuestros niños….-

-Entiendo… este edificio es muy antiguo y necesita muchas reparaciones…- Terrece dejaba vagar su vista por el lugar enfocándose en las paredes desgastadas y llenas de grietas rodeadas por marcas de humedad. No deseaba que la mujer frente a el viera lo orgulloso que se sentía por saber que tenia a una maravillosa mujer por esposa.

-Si, nos fue permitido permanecer aquí a cambio de una cuota que debemos pagar mensualmente, pero a últimos tiempos nuestros niños han aumentado y con ello los gastos para su alimentación, lo que nos ha hecho atrasarnos en los pagos, el dueño nos ha dicho que no hará reparaciones, además de que piensa tirar el lugar para construir otra clase de negocio que sea mas rentable para esta área….- por supuesto la clase de negocio que el dueño tenia en mente no podía ser pronunciado por los labios de la monjita, pero Terrece supuso de inmediato cual seria ese negocio mas rentable, en una área llena de niñas pobres y con necesidades, era fácil crear un burdel con bastante materia prima a bajo costo…. Terrece sintió nauseas al darse cuenta que en una ciudad como aquella pudiera existir tan baja calidad de personas que no les importaba poner en riesgo a sus conciudadanos, contrario a ayudarlos, buscaban solo la manera de aprovecharse de su desesperación.

- Si eso sucede a donde irán?- pregunto volviendo a concentrarse en la mujer de habito que estaba frente a el completamente nerviosa...- mi esposa lo sabe?..

-No, no le hemos mencionado nada, no queremos ser una carga para ella que bastante ha hecho ya por nosotros, usted mismo ha comprobado la manera en que se entrega a estos niños…, no sabemos que vamos a hacer…. hemos pedido ayuda a las autoridades correspondientes, pero solo nos responden que no hay ningún espacio para colocar tantos niños y que no creen posible ayudarnos a menos que nos deshagamos de la mitad de ellos… pero… eso, seria demasiado cruel…

-Si, demasiado cruel….- Terrece se quedaba pensativo por unos segundos, y después de tomar una decisión decidió que era momento de partir.- a que hora se retira mi esposa cuando viene de visita?..

- Por lo regular no se queda mas haya del almuerzo, hoy se ha retrasado… por lo que usted pudo ver…- el llamado a la puerta los dejo en silencio.

-Madre superiora, esta ahí?...- la voz de Candy se escuchaba claramente, la monjita vio a su visita secreta esperando le indicara que hacer, pues el había pedido discreción en cuanto a su presencia en aquel lugar. Terrece le hiso una señal de que saliera a atenderla mientras él se alejaba de el área para no ser descubierto.

-Discúlpeme mi lady….- La madre salía de la oficina cerrando detrás de ella- tenia algunos asuntos pendientes que no podían esperar...

-No se preocupe, solo venia a despedirme y a decirle que tratare de enviar un medico en el transcurso de la semana… espero que los remedios que preparamos les alcance para esos días, y en caso de que no sea así, le pido que me mande avisar con Jimmy…. No dude en hacerlo por favor, y también en caso de que necesitaran algo mas de lo que les he traído….por favor, no dude en hacérmelo saber…- Candy se despedía con gran cariño de la mujer que admiraba por tan valiente obra, tener bajo su responsabilidad tal cantidad de niños era algo que no podía dejar de admirarse.

-Gracias, mi lady…. Esperaremos su próxima visita….-

Las monjitas, así como algunos niños de los más pequeños acompañaron entre risas alegres y muestras de afecto a la única persona que había mostrado interés en ayudarlos, la vieron partir en aquel hermoso coche. Minutos después otro auto se acercó para levantar a otra visita que había estado oculta, el hombre partió dejando en una completa angustia a las mujeres encargadas de aquel humilde hogar, temían que su única ayuda despareciera. Pues aquella área no era digna de una duquesa.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Aquella tarde Terrece regreso temprano a casa, sabia que Candice estaba ahí; había checado los asuntos de la joven con la dama de compañía de esta y le había proporcionado la información que necesitaba, por supuesto bajo la advertencia que nadie mas debería enterarse de su conversación, ni siquiera la misma Candice.

La comida ya estaba lista y seria servida por supuesto, en el comedor privado de el área sur del castillo, mismo que solo era usado por la pareja y en caso de que así lo decidieran, por sus invitados cuando era la ocasión. Terrece tomo su lugar después de ayudar a Candice a tomar el de ella, la joven permanecía callada y distante como lo había estado siempre que estaban a solas, ese día había aceptado comer con el después de que le enviara una nota solicitándoselo.

-Como ha ido tu día?..- comento el castaño intentando hacer conversación una vez que los sirvientes les sirvieran y se retiraran.

-Muy bien gracias…- respondía sin volver a verlo y depositando su servilleta en su regazo para comenzar a comer.

-Has estado muy ocupada…. No te he visto mucho los últimos días…- por no mencionar que era desde que Anthony y el Bendito de Alberth se marcharan, una semana atrás.

-Necesito cumplir con todos los requerimientos del contrato… por lo que no me queda mucho tiempo libre….- respondía sin alguna diferencia en el tono de su voz.

-Supongo que la ausencia de Rosemary ha complicado y aumentado un poco tus deberes….- la miraba fijamente, le encantaba ver sus espesas pestañas ocultando parcialmente sus esmeraldas. Ella se mantenía seria e indiferente, pero él estaba seguro que pronto su rostro cambiaria de expresión…

-Un poco…- respondió para después tomar un bocado evitando de esta manera continuar hablando.

-Dime Candice… las obras caritativas que haces… lo haces solo por cumplir con el contrato que se te dio a firmar con los deberes de una futura duquesa o porque realmente te gusta hacer esas actividades?...- al fin lograba que ella lo mirara a la cara, sabia que podía hacerlo con aquel tipo de preguntas, aunque solo hubiera molestia en aquellas bellas pupilas que eran un delicioso tormento.

-Las actividades de caridad que hago son porque me gusta hacerlo, a diferencia de muchas personas que no muestran interés en su prójimo, yo si estoy interesada en ayudar a quien mas lo necesita…- su enfado por aquel cuestionamiento brillaba en su mirada, pero él se sentía más atraído a ella.

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que no te negaras ha ayudarme en un asunto que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza y que posiblemente tu seas la única que pueda ayudarme a lograrlo…- se hacia el desinteresado pero observando de reojo la actitud de la joven que comenzaba a mostrar su curiosidad, como ella no respondió el continuo.

…necesito realizar un baile a beneficio…. Tú sabes, uno de esos eventos donde ofreces una cena y un poco de diversión a cambio de algunos donativos para cierta causa o institución.- explicaba

-Creo que esos eventos solo pueden ser organizados bajo la dirección y la aprobación de la duquesa… y yo…

-Tu eres la futura duquesa y por lo tanto tienes todo el derecho si yo lo apruebo, además Rosemary y mi padre no volverán en un par de meses, y menos ahora que mi padre ha decidido que mis hermanos abandonen el internado y tengan profesores particulares mientras llega el tiempo de que acudan a la universidad… creo que no los veremos por un buen tiempo… y esta institución a la que deseo ayudar no puede esperar…, están a punto de echarlos de su hogar…-la observaba de reojo continuando con su desayuno.

-A que clase de institución te refieres?..- la joven se mostraba cada vez mas interesada… incluso había dejado su deliciosa comida de lado.

-Es un orfanato que necesita varias reparaciones… y ha llegado a mi su petición de ayuda… por eso en ausencia de mi padre yo puedo tomar las decisiones que crea pertinentes… y he decidido hacer un evento para recaudar donativos y salvar el lugar… crees que estarías dispuesta a ayudarme con la organización?...

-Creí que existía una sociedad de damas que se encargaba de ayudar a ese tipo de instituciones…

-Si, pero la petición llego directamente a mi, y no puedo negarme a ayudar a alguien tan necesitado y que no puede esperar a l baile anual que organizan esas nobles damas, además este seria un evento de menor magnitud al ser para beneficio de una sola institución.- esperaba que eso la convenciera.

-Seria la primera vez que organizo un evento yo sola….- se mostraba interesada pero a la vez temerosa.

- Podría conseguirte ayuda con algunas amistades… si estas dispuesta ha ayudarme…- ella dudo por unos segundos, el tenia amistades que podrían realizar dicho evento sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta, pero él le estaba dando ese privilegio a ella, como correspondía por ser su esposa, pero a que se debía?… seria una especie de tregua?...

- Quien… quienes serian esas personas?...- Terrece debió suponer que ella dudaría de el a causa de su comportamiento hacia ella desde el principio de su matrimonio, era lógico que pensara que esas personas eran algo mas de él, podía leerlo en su mirada.

- Mis dos mejores amigos que además son mis primos y sus prometidas con quienes mantengo una amistad entrañable.,… nos conocemos casi desde la infancia… te caerán bien, te lo aseguro…

-Las conozco?...- pregunto tratando de recordar a alguien que hubiera estado cerca de Terrece en los múltiples eventos a los que habían asistido como esposos… a parte de Susana por supuesto, pero no lograba recordar a nadie.

-Ellos son los hijos de los condes de Corwell, y ellas hijas de el barón de O' Brian, son bastante diferentes porque no son hermanas de sangre, en realidad la baronesa de Briter, es el segundo matrimonio del barón y su hija es un poco menor que Patricia O' Brian, la única hija del barón, como terminaron de criarse juntas se ven como verdaderas hermanas, a pesar de su carácter diferente…. Te agradaría que hiciéramos una reunión informal para que las conozcas?...- era adorable ver la chispa de interés que brillaba en los ojos de Candice.

-Seria correcto en ausencia de tus padres?...-

-Si yo lo apruebo si, no habrá ningún problema…. para cuando deseas que los invitemos?...-no deseaba perder la oportunidad y que ella perdiera el interés.

- No lo se,… quizá ellos tengan ocupaciones que atender….-

- Yo no tengo muchos asuntos que atender el próximo fin de semana, podría quedar libre desde el viernes por la mañana… crees que podrías coordinar tus actividades para dejar esos días libres?... yo podría ponerme de acuerdo con ellos e invitarlos a la casa de campo que esta en los limites de Burnigham.

-Burnigham?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si, así aprovecho para ver una pequeña granja que me interesa adquirir… creo que es un buen negocio que con el tiempo puede darnos beneficios…- terrece comentaba tan naturalmente que pareciera que siempre estuvieran platicando entre ellos sus cosas.

Candice no pudo dejar de notar ese gesto de él, y aunque quisiera negarlo no podía dejar de reconocer que le agradaba que convivieran de aquella forma, pero mentalmente se reprochaba porque no quería perdonar, no quería olvidar las ofensas tan fácilmente… eso seria quedar indefensa ante el y su hermosa arrogancia, su deliciosa gallardía y…y…, mejor dejar de pensar en cosas no posibles.

-Tratare de coordinar mis actividades para tomar ese tiempo libre….- termino seria, y Terrece se dio cuenta que la barrera que los separaba estaba demasiado gruesa como para creer que una simple comida y una proposición de ayuda a los necesitados pudieran siquiera hacer un hueco por el cual colarse, Así que solo asintió y permitió que la comida terminara en silencio, no se atrevía a presionar mas, esperaría hasta el fin de semana, rogando porque los dos días que faltaban corrieran de prisa.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Como si su plegaria fuera escuchada, después de dos días en que muy apenas si logro ver a Candy cuando entraba o salía del castillo, Terrece se levanto muy temprano, había arreglado sus cosas la noche anterior personalmente al no poder dormir por lo ansioso que se encontraba de recibir el tan añorado viernes, ahora frente al espejo se terminaba de arreglar, con ropa no tan formal como la que se veía obligado a vestir cuando acudía a las oficinas de su padre, desde donde se manejaban los asuntos oficiales; Ahora se miraba al rostro y ese brillo en su mirada no había desaparecido aun, se sentía como un chiquillo que va a recibir algo muy añorado, su ayuda de cámara apareció para darle aviso que el coche estaba listo, Terrece le agradeció y salió de su recamara pidiéndole que llevara el equipaje al coche, después se encamino con alegre paso a la recamara de su esposa. Su humor había mejorado en los últimos días, toda la servidumbre lo notaba en su trato amable, algo que no había ocurrido antes.

-Candy estaba muy nerviosa, no había podido dormir nada, no sabia que haría para mantenerse alejada de Terrece durante todo el fin de semana, ella había aceptado ayudarlo y acudir a ese paseo, pero ahora que lo veía mas calmadamente sabia que estaría en riesgo de dejarlo entrar en su vida. Lo había estado evitando por los últimos dos días, realizando actividades que ni siquiera le importaban, como el ir de tiendas, y todo con tal de no estar a solas con el en casa, pero ahora estarían juntos tres días y no sabia como manejarían su relación delante de esos amigos tan allegados a su esposo, sabrían ellos de la situación que vivían?, de los problemas de Terrece al casarse con ella?, serian ellos también amigos de Susana?, y si la culpaban al igual que su esposo por la infelicidad de este?... los nervios iban en aumento a medida que el tiempo corría…. Y por mas que pensaba no encontraba un pretexto convincente, el llamado en la puerta la hiso sobresaltarse…

-Lista,?- el rostro sonriente de Terrece apareció detrás de la puerta, y no se atrevió a entrar hasta que ella lo invitase.

-Si, creo que si… pasa...- respondió ella mientras buscaba nerviosa su bolsillo y su abrigo, la maleta estaba lista sobre la cama.

-Buscas esto?.- Terrece tomaba el pequeño bolso sobre la mesa que estaba dentro de la habitación y se lo mostraba, estaba a la vista pero parecía que Candy estaba mas nerviosa que el, eso le dio una esperanza de que ella también añorara ese paseo.

-Gracias, estoy un poco distraída….- se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista avergonzada.

-Me imagino… yo… también estoy algo…distraído.- confeso deseando hacerla sentir mejor y trasmitirle algo de lo que sentía.

-Dorothy estas lista?- pregunto a su dama de compañía después de sonreírle ligeramente a Terrece en respuesta a su confesión y no deseando adentrar en el tema.

- No creo que sea necesario que Dorothy nos acompañe… Porque no le das el fin de semana libre para que se pasee y disfrute de la temporada?..- le sugería, pues el deseaba tenerla solo para el y nadie mas… sus amigos llegarían hasta el sábado por la tarde, pero eso no se lo había comentado a Candy, no era mentir, solo… guardar información no requerida.

- Probablemente te hallaras ocupado con tus amigos, y…y… ella podría acompañarme cuando… no estén.- no quería correr el riesgo de estar a solas con esa gente que podría odiarla igual o mas que Terrece.

-No, no estaré tan ocupado como para no atenderte, y creo que Dorothy se merece unas vacaciones…. desde cuando no le dan vacaciones Dorothy?...- Terrece miraba a Dorothy rogando que lo apoyara.

-Bueno… creo que… en el último año no he podido visitar a mis padres y mis hermanos…- la joven comprendía la chispa que había en los ojos de su patrón y ella también deseaba que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran, así que una ayudadita no estaba demás.

-No le negaras estos días verdad Candice, después de todo tiene hermanitos pequeños que la han de extrañar mucho…- Argumentaba ante la joven que estaba con la boca semiabierta por no encontrar respuesta….

-Esta bien… creo que mereces un descanso…- Candice se daba por vencida.

- Tienes muy buena patrona y como no me quiero ver opacado… tome… cómprele regalos a toda su familia y lléveselos de mi parte, y puede tomar lo que le apetezca de la cocina para que les prepare una buena cena…- Terrece le sonreía a la chica que se ponía feliz y salía casi de inmediato con la maleta de Candice para llevarla al auto.

- Creo que debemos irnos...- Candice tomo su abrigo y salio antes de que Terrece pudiera acercarse, la estaba dejando sin armas… y se sentia indefensa sin su acompaniante… seria estar completamente expuesta a la voluntad de su marido y temia que ella misma no quisiera defenderse.

-Cuando salieron Terrece le pidió las llaves al chofer, el mismo manejaría el auto, el viaje no era demasiado largo así que estarían bien solos, Candy al escucharlo decir que el mismo manejaría se sintió aun mas nerviosa, tanto que temía desmallarse, estaría sola, completamente sola en contra de esos que estaba segura no la recibirían para nada bien, no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y hacer una plegaria para que alguien, quien quiera que fuera, la protegiera de lo que pudiera presentarse.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El suave respirar a su lado le indico a Terrece que Candy al fin se había quedado dormida, la había visto retorcer su pañuelo entre sus dedos una y otra vez, y luchar contra el sueño que se veía dibujado bajo sus bellos ojos, no había hablado nada desde que salieron del castillo, y el prefirió no incomodarla mas, sin embargo el sueño había terminado venciéndola y ahora recargaba su cabeza contra su hombro, el procuraba no moverse demasiado al volante para no despertarla y verse privado del delicioso calor que ella le proporcionaba con su cuerpo tan junto al de él, se sentía extraño, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho lo que había comenzado a sentir… ojala ella pudiera verlo y lo perdonara, pero aun era demasiado pronto para desear algo tan difícil, pero no podía dejar de desear que el camino no llegara a su fin.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El vaivén de los pasos de Terrece moviéndose rítmicamente le daban un deliciosos arrullo, estaba tan cansada de pensar en lo que pudiera sucederle que al final había perdido la lucha contra el sueño, en busca de calor, su cuerpo había buscado el de Terrece inconscientemente, y al estar por demás relajada gracias al profundo de su sueño, no se percato de haber encerrado el torso de Terrece entre sus brazos, aun ahora, estaba rodeando el cuello del joven con sus manos y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería despertar, deseaba continuar así por mucho mas tiempo, dentro de ese dulce sueño que le estaba regalando momentos únicos y que sabia por demás, que jamás los viviría realmente, pues entre ellos no había espacio para otro sentimiento que no fuera el mutuo rechazo.

El frio que sintió de pronto en su mejilla y que traspaso en sus ropas por la espalda la hicieron estremecerse, entreabrió los ojos y a pesar de la obscuridad, logro enfocar un rostro que se retiraba del suyo, el sueño era demasiado pesado como para insistir en mantenerse despierta, así que antes de volver a entregarse a la inconciencia, sonrió dulcemente pronunciando una sola palabra…"Terrece".

* * *

**Y cual es el veredicto?, jajajaja, espero que sea bueno, gracias mil a todas las que me siguen regalando unos minutos o segundo demas dejandome unreview... es mi salario... (-.-)... y gracais mil a quienes me leen en anonimo, las invito a dejarme saber su opinion... y tambien mi agradecimiento a quienes me agragan a sus favoritos o a sus alertas... un millon de bendiciones y son seguimos leyendo... Akirem**


	11. La Duquesa 11

**Lo prometido es deuda, acabe antes de maniana asi que se los traigo, si hay demasiados errores me perdonan porque mis ojitos estan cansados...ok?...("."), bueno creo que si les gusto elpasado este les va a gustr mas, pero no se me emocionen porque esto es solo un poquito, luego viene algo de nada para llegar al final... okis... paero aun falta no se apuren... muajajajajaj, muajajaja, muajajaj, ( creo que ya deliro por el cansancio),(_ _')**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Trampa.**

El día lucia maravilloso para el a pesar de esta nublado, era previsible que habría tormenta de nieve, pero no importaba, la sensación que llevaba en el pecho lo hacia mirar el mundo de una forma muy diferente, porque? No lo sabia, pero se sentía feliz.

Se vistió mientras silbaba una vieja melodía, su mayordomo y las mucamas encargadas de mantener en orden la habitación se miraban entre si y sonreían discretas, no era muy frecuente que el joven Terrece visitara esa casa desde que lo alejaron de ella siendo aun muy joven y mucho menos de tan buen humor, este siguió silbando sin notar las miradas y sonrisas que provocaba entre el personal… después con una leve reverencia hacia todos, se despidió para salir de su alcoba y sin dejar de silbar, Los sirvientes se miraron sorprendidos.

Caminando por el pasillo, Terry se dirigió hacia la recamara donde había dejado a Candice la noche anterior, seguro ya estaba despierta y arreglada, se escuchaba actividad tras la puerta, y entonces una mucama salió de la habitación respondiendo a una orden dada.

-Si señora como usted ordene…- la mujer se sorprendió al ser detenida por una mano que la sujeto haciéndola girar.

-Que ordeno la señora?- Terrece sonreía creyendo posible sorprender a Candy al ejecutar el mismo la orden, seguro era algo especial para el desayuno, él se lo serviría y se lo llevaría hasta la misma habitación, así que espero la respuesta de la chica que lo miraba algo temerosa- que sucede?...

-N...n...nada sénior, la señora solo me pidió un favor muy sencillo…- se estaba negando a responder?.

-Que le pidió?- su rostro se torno serio presintiendo que eso no le iba a gustar, entonces enfoco su mirada en las manos de la mucama que trataba de ocultar un sobre, sin pensarlo se lo arrebato.

-Señor por favor!, la señora me dijo que era urgente que enviara esa carta…- si, y también le había pedido que evitara que el señor se diera cuenta de ello.

-Conque urgente….- miro el sobre y la sangre se le helo para luego encenderse como lava ardiente….la carta estaba dirigida a "Alberth", no Anthony, no sus padres… ni siquiera a Rosemary… no, tenia que ser para el…. Para el bendito "príncipe"…., sintió deseos de convertirla en pedazos, pero no, no permitiría que eso estropeara sus planes… total era solo una carta, que podría significar una carta…nada, nada porque no llegaría a su destino.- retírate.

-Pero señor… si la señora se entera que no envié esa carta… se va a molestar, no tienes que decirle nada, simplemente di que la depositaste con el demás correo que se enviaría hoy y eso será todo.- la alegría con la que amaneció se vio desvanecida, guardo la carta en el bolso de su saco y siguió su camino directo al comedor.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candy bajo casi media hora después de terminar su arreglo, se encontró con Terrece que ya había terminado de desayunar, en cuanto ella llego, él se puso de pie y salió sin pronunciar palabra, ella arrugo el entrecejo, estaba siendo grosero?, pidió su desayuno y con toda normalidad lo tomo, cuando termino salió con la intención de recorrer la casa que a simple vista se adivinaba que era hermosa, las grandes ventanas dejaban entrar la luz a raudales, aunque en esa temporada no fuera demasiada debido al clima nublado y opaco, entro en una habitación que parecía ser un salón familiar, admiro los retratos que h ahí se encontraban, sonrió cuando el primero que vislumbro era una pintura de Terrece, vestido elegantemente, pero con la misma expresión fría y dura de siempre, mas sus ojos a pesar de mostrar ese rechazo, encantaban, ese extraño color azul entremezclado con verde y alguno que otro destello dorado, eran realmente como observar el océano, si, el océano embravecido que molía las rocas cuando sus olas chocaban furiosas con los enormes riscos en la cercanía del castillo donde Vivian sus padres, ese viejo castillo ancestral oculto en las tierras altas de escocia. Extrañaba su tierra, solo esperaba que ALberth pudiera llevar la carta que les había enviado a sus padres, O la enviara con uno de sus mensajeros, ya que eran los únicos que se atrevían a atravesar la montaña en esa época del año.

Siguiendo con su observación vio un par de jovencitas vestidas como si fueran un par de ninfas en primavera, seguro eran sus hermanas, que edad tendrían ahora?, ahí en ese retrato eran solo un par de niñas jugando con un montón de flores, después de ellas estaba el retrato de un jovencito, cara redonda, pecas en la nariz, tez blanca, cabello castaño rojizo, pero unos enormes y trasparentes ojos verdes...si, sin duda ese era Richard III, el hermano pequeño de Terrece, se veían tan diferentes el uno del otro, y por ultimo un retrato enorme donde aparecía toda la familia vestidos con mayor formalidad, Terrece estaba en medio de Richard y Rosemary , como el hijo mayor, las jovencitas estaban una a cada lado y el pequeño Richard frente a su hermano y con una mano de sus padres apoyadas sobre sus pequeños hombros… formaban una hermosa familia, pero solo Terrece conservaba esa mirada dura, ya que el mismo duque parecía haber perdido toda sombra de amargura en sus ojos tan iguales a los de Terrece.

-Te diviertes?- la voz a su espalda la sobresalto cuando estaba a punto de acariciar el retrato pequeño sobre la chimenea y que mostraba el rostro de su marido.

-Solo observaba la casa, nadie ha tenido la cortesía de enseñármela…- respondía controlando el tono de su voz para que este fuera indiferente, pero su corazón latía apresurado.

-Podías habérselo pedido a cualquiera de los sirvientes y ellos con gusto lo hubieran hecho…, deseas que te designe a uno en particular?...- pregunto acercándose lentamente y notando el estremecimiento que recorrió la espalda de ella, quien se movió con rapidez quitándose de su camino.

-No es necesario, supongo que al saber que habrá visitas deben encontrarse muy ocupados preparando la casa y lo que sea necesario.

-Les has dado indicaciones?...- le cuestionaba mientras volteaba el retrato que Candice había observado de él.

-Yo?...- se sorprendía y lo encaraba.

-Dejaras tus obligaciones a cargo de la ama de llaves?. Caminaba en dirección contraria a ella, como dos fieras preparándose para una lucha.

-Yo no soy la señora de esta propiedad…- afirmaba y continuaba con esa danza.

- Que no eres mi esposa?.

-Solo por un contrato que se extinguirá en menos de un año, gracias al cielo.- golpe bajo.

-Aun así, mientras seas "mi" Duquesa debes comportarte como tal y tomar tus responsabilidades como esta escrito en el contrato matrimonial.

- He cumplido con mis obligaciones dentro del castillo Granchester, pero el resto de las propiedades le corresponden a la Duquesa actual.

-Ves a Rosemary por aquí?, no verdad?, entonces en quien recaen las responsabilidades de ella, en el ama de llaves?.

-Yo no seré la duquesa!- sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse carmín…

-Lo eres ahora aunque no lo quieras, así que es tu responsabilidad tomar las decisiones para recibir como se merece a las visitas que tendremos mañana….

-Mañana?...- se sorprendía y palidecía, la furia que había comenzado a dominarla por aquella absurda y tonta discusión desaparecía de golpe al enterarse que estaría sola con el todo un día y una noche.

-Oh es verdad, no te dije que mis amigos no podrían venir por todo el fin de semana, así que nos acompañarán mañana a partir de la hora del almuerzo, tendrás suficiente tiempo para poder disponerlo todo, ves como no soy tan malo?, pensé en ti y en que pudieras adaptarte a la situación antes de que ellos llegaran…

-Que significa esto?, a que estas jugando?- su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, no sabia si era rabia, temor o, o,… no de eso nada, era rabia y temor nada mas.

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada, y no se a que te refieres…- su sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro junto con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero…- el la miro fingiéndose inocente- primero, "sugieres" que Dorothy no me acompañe, después no dejas que el chofer nos traiga… y ahora resulta que tus amigos no vendrán hasta mañana… que es todo esto?...- se giraba exasperada decidida a salir de la habitación, pero antes que pudiera dar tres pasos Terry la rodeo por la cintura deteniéndola.

Había sido suficiente un par de zancadas para llegar hasta ella y detenerla antes de que huyera, ahora que la tenia entre sus manos y aspiraba el perfume de sus risos, ese perfume que parecía embrujarlo cada que lo aspiraba, no sabia que hacer, sentía el cuerpo vibrando, sus manos tenían un ligero temblor que esperaba ella no notara, quería girarla y probar esos labios que lo atormentaban durante las noches provocándolo para luego huir antes de que el pudiera apresarlos contra los suyos… pero no, no podía hacerlo, tenia que controlarse, se había prometido no tener ningún rose físico con ella amenos que fuera ella quien lo iniciará, mas no pudo contenerse cuando la vio tan decidida a irse, si no la detenía, podía ser capaz de irse sola y regresar a Granchéster, y la posibilidad de un tiempo juntos desaparecería, aunque no pudiera tenerla, aunque aun hubiera barreras entre ellos, deseaba conocerla de otra forma, una forma que no tuviera nada que ver con las responsabilidades que los agobiaban dentro del castillo de su padre. La soltó suavemente pero no del todo, tomo su mano con firmeza…

-Ven te mostrare la casa… y después te presentare al personal para que puedas indicarles como quieres que sean atendidos nuestros invitados…- comenzó a caminar sin soltarla y ella se dejo guiar.

El calor que la recorría desde el preciso segundo en que el la rodeo por la cintura no desaparecía, aun podía sentir como la piel se le quemaba debajo de la tela de su vestido, el sentir a Terry tan cerca encendió una llama dentro de ella que no podía apagar y que se avivaba mas con el contacto de su mano encerrando la suya, caminaba dejándose guiar como una muñeca sin vida y sin voluntad propia, y eso era lo que era, una muñeca a la que el podía manejar a su antojo, una muñeca cuyos sentimientos y sensaciones estaban a la merced de su marido, ese mismo día había despertado sintiéndose dichosa solo por haber soñado que el la llevo en brazos hasta su recamara y que después, mientras la recostaba, había intentado besarla en los labios, juraría que lo vio sonreír cuando ella pronuncio su nombre, fue solo un sueño, pero suficiente para que ella se sintiera dichosa y feliz, tan feliz que envió una carta a sus padres contándoles lo dichosa que se sentía con aquel matrimonio y que les agradecía por haber elegido para ella un hombre tan maravilloso como Terrece, aunque fueran mentiras, ella se había sentido feliz y quiso trasmitírselo a sus padres por medio de aquellas líneas.

Escuchaba a Terry hablarle sobre la casa y cada espacio en ella, habían recorrido ya casi la mayor parte de las habitaciones y salones, era enorme a pesar de ser solo una casa de campo, llegaron a una habitación que tenia toda una pared cubierta por enormes cristaleras que solo eran cubiertas por delgadas cortinas trasparentes…

-Esta es la mejor habitación de toda la casa, tiene la vista mas hermosa que puedas imaginarte, por eso es que me gusta, desde aquí puedes ver todo el jardín principal, cuando es primavera, lo que logras ver, es como una alucinación… como una pequeña visión de lo que puede ser el paraíso… pero por supuesto no hay como caminar por el jardín para darte cuenta que realmente es como estar dentro de un sueño… es hermoso...- Terrece hablaba con mucha pasión sobre aquel lugar, Se sintió extraño de hacer aquellos comentarios que jamás compartió con nadie, pero con Candy a su lado era todo tan diferente que no pudo contenerse de expresarlos. Candy estaba algo pensativa, las palabras de Terrece eran muy personales, tendría algún sentido especial para el aquella habitación?, no era el momento para averiguarlo, pero lo intentaría mas adelante, le preguntaría a Rosemary.

Candy miro a su alrededor, se soltó suavemente de la mano de Terrece y se dirigió a una estantería enorme, tan enorme como las ventanas en la pared contraria, en el centro había una chimenea y sobre esta, el escudo de armas de los Granchester, y un par de lienzos cruzados entre si de color purpura con adornos dorados… se encamino a la estantería que estaba cubierta de principio a fin con libros, libros de todos tamaños y con cubiertas en diferentes tonos de piel, comenzó a leer los títulos, ciencia, medicina, matemáticas, todos muy interesantes sin duda, una sección llamo su atención, no era tan grande como la de los otros temas y estaba algo alejada del área mas observada…

-Shakespeare?...- pregunto curiosa y volviéndose a ver a terrece mientras tomaba uno de los libros, al parecer el mas leído por lo gastado de sus pastas.- "Romeo y Julieta"…

Terrece permanecía en silencio observándola revisar cada pagina, desvió su mirada cuando ella levanto la mirada con la pregunta marcada en sus bellos ojos verdes.

-Creo que es momento de irnos, será mejor que te presente a los encargados de la cocina para que puedas indicarles lo que deseas para el almuerzo de mañana…- Terrece trataba de eludir la mirada de Candice.

-Te gusta leer obras de teatro…- no preguntaba, afirmaba.

-debemos irnos…- respondió fríamente.

Ahí estaba el secreto de aquella habitación, Candy comenzó a observarla mas cuidadosamente, había un escritorio en una de las esquinas, y se podía adivinar un pequeño pizarrón oculto tras otra estantería de libros tal vez colocada recientemente, aquel no era un salón común, era el área de estudios de Terrece, si, recordaba que Rosemary menciono que Terrece no había podido acudir desde pequeño a los colegios como otros niños, y que por ello comenzó sus clases en casa, pero ella no menciono cual casa, así que aquel era el santuario de Terrece?, por ello conocía tan bien la vista de aquel jardín, y esos libros de teatro…. Seguro el compartía la pasión de su verdadera madre por el escenario… y era justamente ese lugar donde el las leía... o quizá…. una punzada de celos le atravesó el corazón… practicaría el aquellas obras al lado de Susana en esa misma habitación?... no quería una respuesta, dejo el libro de donde lo había tomado y salió antes de que Terrece volviera a pedírselo, ahora comprendía la prisa de Terrece por abandonar el lugar cuando ella tomo ese libro.

Terrece siguió los pasos de Candice que caminaba de prisa por los pasillos sin siquiera fijarse a donde se dirigía, estaba enfadada, podía notarlo, seguro para ella como el resto de la personas de su "nivel social", les parecía un insulto que alguien pudiera interesarse por el teatro de otra manera que no fueras solo para divertirse y pasar un buen momento, para nadie era una carrera digna, miraban inferiores a todo aquel que mostrara algún interés en aquellas obras que eran un tesoro para el, su mismo padre se lo había dicho multitud de veces cuando lo había descubierto actuando solo en aquel salón, fue entonces que decidió mandarlo de interno a un colegio, a ese colegio que lo alejo de su familia, pero era lógico que esperando un nuevo heredero, su padre no quisiera mortificar a su duquesa con la presencia de un bastardo hijo de una actriz, y que para colmo se la pasaba recitando obras de teatro… eso seguro era una ofensa para la duquesa, igual que lo era para su ahora esposa al descubrirlo.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candice llego a la cocina sin saber como lo logro, la verdad es que había caminado por los enormes pasillos sin siquiera recordar el camino hacia el salón principal, sentía los paso de Terrece detrás de ella a cierta distancia, el no quería estar con ella, o de otra forma hubiera sido muy fácil para el igualar su paso, pero no lo había hecho, cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, las personas dentro del área guardaron silencio a su animada platica, Terrece tardo solo unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos, en llegar a su lado.

-Buen día tengan todos….- saludo tomando a Candy por la cintura mientras sonreía y la apegaba a él, después de escuchar el saludo de respuesta, con la misma sonrisa que marcaba sus labios presento a su esposa- como ya saben me he casado, y esta linda joven que ven ahora a mi lado será la nueva duquesa de Granchester dentro de muy poco, así que obedezcan sus ordenes como si fuera la misma Rosemary…. Y me sentiré agradecido de que la ayuden en todo lo que puedan para recibir a nuestras visitas mañana al medio día…

Los sirvientes, se veía claramente que eran personas amables, así que sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida a Candice, ella se presento y les pidió que solo la llamaran Candy, los sirvientes buscaron con la mirada la aprobación de Terrece que extrañado por el pedido de la joven, solo asintió a la duda dibujada en los rostros de sus sirvientes, después de todo el también respetaba a esa gente que con su trabajo se ganaba el pan de cada día, y que siempre lo habían respetado y hasta cierto punto mimado a pesar de su mal carácter y la forma grosera en que constantemente se comportaba, se sintió apenado por ello , pero un duque no pedía disculpas a sus empleados, así que solo se acercó a su esposa para despedirse antes de salir.

-Necesito arreglar unos asuntos que no pueden esperar, puedes ponerte de acuerdo con ellos y pedirles lo que creas necesario, lo que sea lo conseguirán, regresare en un par de horas, me gustaría que estuvieras lista para entonces, quiero llevarte a pasear por los alrededores….- no le estaba preguntando, de hecho no era siquiera una invitación, Candy lo sintió como una orden y aunque le rabiaba que el la tratara de esa forma, solo asintió, no quería que los sirvientes comenzaran a sospechar que las cosas entre ellos no eran lo que aparentaban y con sus rumores le hicieran la vida mas pesada, además de que esos rumores podrían llegar tarde o temprano a oídos de sus padres, algo que ella no deseaba, así que se limito a sonreír y asentir levemente, pero ya hablaría con el de ello en cuanto estuvieran fuera de la casa.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El par de horas que Terrece le indico estaría fuera, pasaron como si hubieran sido minutos, ella estaba demasiado ansiosa tratando de adivinar a donde específicamente deseaba llevarla, él no la había invitado de paseo desde que se casaron, acaso seria alguna trampa para hacerle pasar un mal rato?, o la usaría de escusa para poder comunicarse con su amante a la que seguro ya extrañaba?, eso seria lo mas certero después de que habían estado en ese salón en el que se veía con ella y repasaban las obras que la actriz realizaba sobre el escenario, si, seguro se la pasaban muy bien en aquel lugar, sin notarlo, Candy ya había retorcido tanto su pañuelo que este estaba apunto de romperse.

Con una sonrisa ladeada Terrece miraba a su esposa que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, se veía realmente bella con ese traje de montar color rosa pálido y el sombrerillo que había acomodado sobre sus risos parcialmente sueltos, pero lo mas divertido y hermoso a la vez, era ver su rostro sonrojado y furico, en que estaría pensando tan profundamente para tener aquella expresión?, sus ojos resplandecían como dos esmeraldas bajo la luz del sol, parecía que en cualquier momento el brillo se convertiría en llamas por la ira que reflejaban… aun así, se veía hermosa, realmente hermosa, tanto, que a pesar de llevar ya varios minutos observándola retorcer una y otra vez el pañuelillo de seda y encaje que tenia entre sus manos enguantadas, no deseaba interrumpirla, quería seguir viéndola, mas su deseo se vio interrumpido y su presencia descubierta…

-Señor, los caballos están listos….- el mayordomo le daba el aviso y lo miraba extrañado al verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta del salón y con aquella sonrisa que desapareció casi al instante de verse descubierto.

-Si gracias, ya vamos…- después de que le mayordomo se retirara Terrece se volvió sintiendo la mirada de Candice sobre el, y no era una mirada agradable, lo sentía claramente, la miro de frente y la invito a acompañarlo, la joven paso junto a el un poco mas enfurecida.

Una vez en los establos Terrece le mostro al que seria su montura, pero Candy parecía no tener deseo de hablar, sus ojos aun destellaban ira.

-Este no es un caballo tan salvaje como Rebelde, pero es de los mejores para cazar, así que es ágil y rápido si deseas correr, y esta aclimatado al frio de esta zona, el nació aquí…- Terrece acariciaba el cuello del animal que respondió a la caricia con un empujón de su hocico en el brazo del joven, Terrece al no recibir respuesta ni favorable ni negativa continuo.- "emperador" esta listo cuando tu lo estés…

Terrece se acercó a Candy ofreciendo su ayuda para que ella montara, pero la joven lo ignoro y moviendo sus faldas a un lado, y a pesar de su estatura, metió el pie en el estribo y monto de un solo movimiento, la silla que le habían preparado era para dama, pero ella monto a horcajadas, no miro a Terrece, solo acomodo su larga falda para cubrir sus piernas como era correspondiente, Terrece se sintió algo sorprendido y excitado, su mujercita si que tenia agallas para montar de esa forma delante de el después de haberlo estado ocultando por mucho tiempo en el castillo Granchester, su expresión se torno divertida, seria una cabalgata muy interesante.

Los dos jinetes salieron de los establos en sus monturas correspondientes, Terrece comenzó con un paso ligero, pero un poco mas deprisa que el que Candy tomara, pero, al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a ir detrás de él y cambio el paso de su cabalgadura con un apretón en las riendas para indicarle al animal que fuera mas deprisa, Terrece tomo el reto silencioso, y pronto los dos estuvieron galopando a toda carrera entre los caminos bordeados por la nieve y después sobre las colina, cruzaron un pequeño bosque, ninguno parecía querer darse por vencido en aquella carrera, pero Candy tuvo que detener su caballo de una manera algo brusca cuando llego a lo alto de una colina, lo que sus ojos observaban era una maravillosa alucinación invernal…, el relincho de la montura de Terrece casi a la par de la de ella, le indico que él también se detenía.

Los caballos se pararon sobre sus patas traseras un par de veces antes de tranquilizarse después de la carrera a la que se vieron forzados, el vaho que salía de sus enormes fosas nasales provocado por el calor de sus cuerpos le indico a Terrece que habían ido demasiado lejos al forzarlos de aquella manera, pero no podía negar que fue demasiado satisfactorio y excitante el ver como Candy le seguía el paso, y que a pesar de los movimientos bruscos que los caballos realizaron al detenerse, ella no había perdido el porte ni el balance, seguía erguida elegantemente sobre el lomo de Emperador, y sus ojos expresaban la emoción que sentía de observar el lugar a donde la había guiado sin que ella lo notara, se sintió satisfecho de su elección y mas al presentir que ella estaría tan satisfecha como el.

-Que es este lugar?...- pregunto al fin Candy sin poder contener mas su curiosidad.

-Por que no lo averiguamos mas de cerca?...-Terrece la invito a seguirlo pero a un paso calmado…

-Es…es... hermoso…- expreso sintiendo una enorme dicha en el pecho, Si tan solo ella pudiera…

- Esta granja aunque es pequeña tiene todo lo necesario para su propia manutención, las praderas que la rodean pertenecen a la propiedad y el pequeño lago que alcanzaste a ver desde la colina también es parte de ella, hay un par de corrales en muy buenas condiciones que podrían ser ocupados por algunas reces y ovejas, al igual que un par de caballos, o no se, la verdad no tengo mucha idea de la vida que se lleve en una granja…- Terrece comentaba al mismo tiempo que detenía su montura junto a la construcción de gruesa piedra gris, y que ya de cerca se apreciaba era bastante grande.

- A quien pertenece?... – pregunto Candice que sin detenerse a pensar había aceptado la ayuda de Terrece que la tomaba de la cintura para bajarla de la montura… la respuesta tardo un poco pero ella no lo noto.

-Es… es… bueno ahora es mía... pero... en realidad es un regalo que deseo hacerte...- después de aclarar su garganta por las sensaciones que lo habían invadido cuando tomo aquel cuerpo tan perfecto en sus manos y lo bajo rosándolo levemente contra el suyo, Terrece pudo dar su respuesta. Candy estaba hipnotizada por la belleza del lugar y no presto mucha atención a lo que le pasaba a Terrece, su imaginación ya volaba viendo a un montón de niños correr alegres en aquellas praderas… seria perfecto para fundar el hogar de Ponny que tanto estaba deseando.

- De verdad quieres regalármelo?...- se giro sorprendida al procesar las palabras de terrece.

-Si tu lo aceptas… me parece un lugar muy indicado para unos… sesenta niños...- Candy lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido… acaso Terrece… no, eso no podía ser… el no podía conocer el humilde orfanato que ella ayudaba. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, Terrece aprovecho su turbación para tomarla de la mano y llevarla al interior del espaciosos edificio.

El lugar no podía ser mas perfecto, Terrece la llevo a recorrerlo tal como lo hiciera en la casa de campo, le explicaba de la manera en que podían ser acondicionadas las habitaciones en las que se podían perfectamente acomodar mas de cinco camitas, pero Terrece le aseguraba que habría espacio suficiente como para que solo dos niños ocuparan cada habitación, solo era cuestión de hacer algunos ajustes y una que otra remodelación, también había un enorme salón en el que podrían jugar cuando el clima no les permitiera salir afuera, y las chimeneas estaban repartidas por todo el edificio de manera que el invierno no seria ningún problema para afrontar, además contaba con tierras de siembra donde bien podrían cosechar sus propios alimentos, habría que contratar algunas personas para que hicieran ese trabajo, pero eso no seria problema, y el orfanato podría beneficiarse de las ventas que podrían conseguir con lo que produjeran , de esa manera no serian dependientes de nadie, ni tendrían que ajustar cuentas a nadie.

-De verdad, esto es una maravilla….- Candy estaba muy sorprendida, Terrece había pensado en todo, la vista desde la ventana del que seria el salón de juegos interno, era perfecta, preciosa, Candy ya imaginaba como se vería el paisaje cuando llegara la primavera.

-Y es tuyo, así que cuando quieras puedes hacer los arreglos necesarios para trasladar a los niños del orfanato…- Terrece se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, entones lo que jamás imagino sucedió.

Candy tenia los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y el corazón por demás emocionado, no podía creer que Terrece fuera esa clase de persona, el, tan frio y serio, y sin embargo no dudo en conseguir un lugar mejor para los niños a los que ella ayudaba, no sabia como logro saberlo, pero en ese instante no le importaba, todo lo que quería era estrecharlo entre sus brazos y agradecerle infinitamente por tan hermosos gesto… así que no lo pensó mas y girando sobre sus talones, comenzó a dar un par de pasos que se convirtieron en una leve carrera hacia Terry, lo rodeo con su brazos y oculto su rostro humedecido por el llanto entre el pecho de su marido, no le importaba si el la rechazaba, ella ya no podía seguir conteniendo su deseo por abrazarlo. Para su sorpresa, fue correspondida.

Terrece sentía el cuerpo de Candy vibrar entre sus brazos, estremecerse con el suave llanto que la dominaba, nunca pensó que ella pudiera ser tan sensible, le estaba regalando algo que ni siquiera conservaría para si misma y sin embargo pareciera que le hubiera dado la joya mas preciada de todo el universo, su corazón sintió como esa joven se adueñaba de una parte mas… la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, entonces ella levanto su rostro y el aflojo un poco su agarre sobre el delicado cuerpo temiendo haberla lastimado, pero no, no era eso por lo que ella lo miraba con infinita ternura y algo mas, algo que le dio miedo reconocer, aun así, mantuvo sus pupilas azules fijas en las verdes de ella.

-Gracias… mil gracias Terrece, me has hecho muy feliz…- el rostro de ella estaba sonrojado y la humedad de sus lagrimas aun brillaba un poco sobre su mejillas, sus ojos seguían cristalizados, pero lo mas bello para el, eran esos labios rojos que le agradecían con tanta vehemencia, no pudo evitarlo… se inclino un poco volviéndola a estrechar fuertemente y elevándola unos centímetros del suelo, solo lo exacto para que sus labios pudieran rosar los suyos con temor a ser rechazados…, se sorprendió no solo por ser aceptado… sino, por descubrir que el temblor en esos labios de rosa se debía a la inexperiencia de caricias como aquella, Terrece sintió fuego en el pecho… y se posesiono de esos labios tan deliciosos, pero no con rudeza, sino con ternura y suavidad, comenzó a saborearlos, a deleitarse en su forma y sabor… los roso como si fueran la mas delicada pieza de cristal, y los degusto como su postre favorito, descubrió que eran adictivos, pues aunque pensaba que debía dejar de besarla para no asustarla por ser la primera vez, no podía, quería seguir saboreándola.. Entonces, presiono un poco para que ella le permitiera profundizar mas la caricia, y con total timidez y un suspiro profundo… ella cedió entreabriendo su boca, de la que emano un delicioso aroma a fresa mezclada con mentas, y no fue solo la calidez de aquel aliento lo que lo cubrió interiormente, sino el delicado sabor que lo embriago por completo convirtiéndolo en ese instante en su esclavo…

El beso se extendió por un momento bastante largo, en el que ayudados por pequeñas pausas no murieron de asfixia…, y hubieran continuado si el sonido de las ventanas estrellándose fuertemente contra la pared y la ráfaga helada que los cubrió de pies a cabeza no los hubieran vuelto a la realidad.

Terrece y Candice sonrojados, se vieron obligados a separarse por el estruendo que los sobresalto, los dos volvieron la vista en la misma dirección para descubrir que se había desatado una tormenta invernal…, el la soltó de prisa y corrió a asegurar la ventana, le pidió que esperara ahí y salió corriendo para meter a los caballos que estaban aun afuera, los llevo hasta una de las habitaciones que en un futuro fungiría como aula de clases… después regreso con Candy, no tuvieron tiempo de hablar sobre nada, los dos recorrieron las estancias en busca de un poco de leña para encender fuego, tenían sus abrigos consigo, así que no seria demasiado el frio que tendrían que soportar… después de un par de minutos se volvieron a reunir en el mismo salón, Terrece sugirió ir a uno de los cuartos mas pequeños, no tenían suficiente madera como para calentar aquel salón, así que Candice acepto.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones, era pequeña y tenia su propia chimenea, terrece comenzó a encender el fuego con los maderos que había llevado con el desde la cocina, y Candy busco en los viejos armarios encontrando por suerte una gruesa manta que podrían extender en el suelo, era visible que la manta había pasado sus mejores tiempos, pero por lo menos no tendrían que sentarse en el suelo raso y frio.

Terrece la tomo de la mano la invitándola silenciosamente a sentarse a su lado y ella acepto, ninguno hablaba, solo observaban el crepitar del fuego consumiéndolos maderos… sus emociones estaban muy confundidas por ambas partes, ese beso los había dejado sorprendidos por su intensidad, no encontraban palabras decirse algo…. No supieron en que momento el cansancio de la carrera y las emociones vividas los venció haciéndolos caer en un profundo sueño, pero sus cuerpos buscaron su mutuo calor y terminaron entrelazados, Candy se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Terrece, y este rodeaba su precioso tesoro con los brazos y colocando una de su piernas sobre las de ella, entre sueños cubrió a ambos con su capa negra y recubierta interiormente, era lo suficientemente amplia para los dos y su abrigable forro los mantendría protegidos del frio, Candy llevaba su abrigo puesto, pero sentía la necesidad del calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Terrece, se apegó mas a el…

* * *

**Y?, que calificacion me dan?, no se hagan que es doble reviewwwwwwwww!, uno para el diez y otro para el once, jajajajajajajaja, les digo que el cansancio ya me esta nublando la razon... espero que les haya gustado y ahora si nos vemos hasta el sabado si asi esta escrito... gracias mil , bendiciones... y nos seguimos leyendo!... akire.**


	12. La Duquesa 12

**Hermosas amigas... si, lo se, no tengo perdon ni escusa... pero no he estado del todo bien, asi que creo que no podre subirles el de recompensa por mi tardanza... y maniana tal ves tampoco pueda actualizar... estoy haciendo lo posible por terminar este capitulo y les pido mil perdones si hay demasiados errores... y perdon pero la pecas no selo puede poner tan facil a Terrece despues de todo.. espero no me odie y mejor las dejo leer..**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Confundida.**

La tormenta paso. El mayordomo de la casa de campo dio al fin con el lugar al que su patrón le había mencionado irían, la cocinera había preparado algunas mantas por si necesitaban entrar en calor, una sopa caliente, pan y algunas otras cosas que calmarían su hambre al no haber comido nada después del desayuno y haber pasado la hora de la cena…

Cuando el hombre logro entrar por la puerta de la cocina de aquel desolado lugar, siguió los pasos que quedaran marcados sobre el empolvado suelo, llego a la habitación que tenia la puerta entreabierta y salía el calor de la chimenea encendida… abrió despacio al no escuchar sonido alguno, sonrió con alegría al ver a la pareja entrelazada y durmiendo profundamente, esa seria un noticia que le agradaría mucho al duque Richard, quien ordenara le siguiera los pasos a su hijo, cuando él le informo de la visita del joven y futuro Duque…

Sin hacer ruido les cubrió con las mantas y colgó la capa de Terrece para que no se maltratara mas, hecho unos cuantos trozos mas de madera al fuego para que no se apagara y coloco la cesta de alimentos cerca de la chimenea para que estos no se enfriaran, después de comprobar que la pareja estaba bien, salió y cerro la puerta con cuidado, ahora solo le restaba buscar a los caballos para alimentarlos y cubrirlos también, y luego de cumplida su misión regresaría a la casa para continuar con sus deberes antes de que el nuevo día llegara y las otras visitas los "sorprendieran".

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candy se removía suavemente despertando poco a poco, no deseaba abrir lo ojos, durmió tan bien, como no había hecho en meses, se sentía tan a gusto, tan relajada, que lo menos que quería era ponerse de pie, deseaba continuar en aquel cálido refugio, pero la luz del día que se colaba por la ventana no se lo permitía, se giro acomodándose de manera que esta no le diera en el rostro, el delicioso aroma que la acompaño durante todo su sueño la golpeo mas profundamente, entonces entre abrió los ojos un poco y la camisa blanca que asomaba ente las solapas de la chaqueta de montar negra la sobresalto un poco, pero negándose a creer que fuera realidad y tratando de convencerse que era solo uno mas de sus sueños, fue elevando la vista a medida que también elevaba su rostro, siguiendo la línea de aquel torso tan cálido y bien formado, podía notarlo aun a través de la ropa, pronto aparecieron la barbilla afilada y cubierta de una leve sombra negra debido de la barba que ya asomaba sobre la piel, después los labios tan perfectos y apetecibles dibujando una leve sonrisa retorcida, se sonrojo solo verlos, la nariz, complemento perfecto para aquel rostro y por ultimo, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en un par de pupilas de mar que la observaban fijamente y con un brillo de diversión marcado en ellas, unas mechas de sedoso cabello castaño obscuro enmarcaban el rostro de Terrece cubriendo parte de su frente y sus espesas cejas… Candy parpadeo un par de veces esperando que su alucinación despareciera como cada mañana… pero no sucedió y contrario a sus pronósticos, una mano la acerco mas a ese cálido cuerpo y la sonrisa se marco aun mas en esos labios… y como complemento, aquella voz que de solo escucharla la hacia estremecer.

-Te gusta lo que ves?…. Porque yo estoy maravillado con tan magnifica vista…- Terrece llevaba varios minutos despierto, y le sorprendió la manera en que Candice y el durmieran, entrelazados y tan juntos que era seguro que ni el aire se había interpuesto entre ellos, mantenía la cabeza de Candy bajo su barbilla y el aroma de su cabello seguía embriagándolo como cada día que lograba aspirarlo aunque fuera por una simple casualidad, no había querido moverse para no despertarla, pues si enfurecida estaba bella, con esa expresión de tranquilidad y con sus bellos ojos cerrados, parecía una real alucinación de un ángel o una ninfa de la belleza, lo hipnotizo igual que el día anterior y a pesar de lo duro del suelo, quiso permanecer ahí, a su lado, estrechándola junto a él, solo para seguir observándola, que le estaba haciendo Candice White?... no sabia con precisión, pero esa jovencita lo hacia cambiar de carácter tan rápido y tan drásticamente como subir al cielo y bajar al infierno en cuestión de segundos, sentía rabia al pensar que ella pudiera estar interesada en otro que no fuera el y bastaba solo una mirada de ella o una sonrisa, o su simple presencia cerca para hacerlo estremecer de pies a cabeza y sentir el pecho lleno de una felicidad que no comprendía… ahora viendo la manera tan confundida en que lo miraba, como si mantuviera una discusión interna entre si era o no real… estaba provocando en el un deseo de besarla que dudaba poder contenerse si ella no hacia algo para evitarlo, así que había decidido hablar para no tomarla por sorpresa.

Candy reacciono en cuanto las palabras de Terrece fueron procesadas por su cerebro… arrogante!, arrogante, arrogante!, se incorporo de inmediato sintiendo que su mejillas enrojecían por completo, que había sucedido?, como había llegado a estar tan, tan , tan cerca de Terrece?…- se puso de pie por completo y comenzó a alisarse la ropa, poco apoco los recuerdos del día pasado llegaron a su cabeza, la carrera, el lugar donde se encontraban y que seria un regalo de Terrece para los huérfanos, y….y….. el beso... no pudo evitar rosar sus labios que parecían revivir todas las sensaciones, y de pronto una furia la inundo, a su alrededor había mantas, también una cesta repleta de comida y al lado de la chimenea suficiente madera para poder pasar todo el día si así lo deseaban, ese arrogante planeo todo para burlarse de ella… con que fin?, así que decidida se encamino en dirección a la puerta pero el la detuvo.

-Que pasa?- pregunto confundido por la reacción de la joven.

-Tu lo planeaste todo verdad?...- pregunto sin ocultar su molestia.- no se como te enteraste de las necesidades el orfanato al que ayudo, pero sabias que seria una buena arma para poder burlarte de mi!

-De que estas hablando?...- realmente lo estaba confundiendo.

- Claro, como fui tan torpe… pero si, si, hasta comida y manta tenias ocultas!-lo acuso...

- Por supuesto que no, yo no tenia nada preparado… y estas mantas y la comida seguro las trajo alguno de los sirvientes de la casa…. Deje dicho a donde iríamos por si se presentaba alguna emergencia…- se defendía, pero la actitud de ella comenzó a cambiar su humor como siempre lo hacia.

-Si, claro!, como una tormenta de nieve no?... una tormenta que seguro tu ya presentías ocurriría y aun así me trajiste a este lugar!….- Candy ya no pensaba con claridad, no sabia ni porque estaba tan molesta, simplemente quería salir de ahí ya, pero Terrece aun no soltaba su mano.

Un pisotón, una fuerte maldición, un portazo, y varios minutos después Candy galopaba montada en emperador rumbo a la casa de campo, Terrece tardo un poco en recuperarse del dolor provocado por el agudo y fuerte tacón de la bota de montar de Candy, pero cojeando un poco y tratando de ser mas ágil que ella, llego a donde su caballo se ponía sobre sus patas, Candy ya había salido con el otro animal y seguro en esos momentos ya tomaba ventaja, salió, y pudo ver como las faldas y los hermosos risos de la joven volaban con el viento del amanecer, colina arriba, maldijo una vez mas y monto su alazán, esa chica iba a volverlo loco, sino es que ya lo había enloquecido, pues a pesar del dolor que aun punzaba en su pie, en lugar de dejarla marchar, sentía la necesidad de correr tras de ella para que aclararan todo… el día anterior había avanzado un poco en cuanto a como se sentía respecto a ella, y tenia la esperanza de que ella también sentía algo por el, o era solo su imaginación?... otra vez,… demonios!, se iba a volver loco por completo .

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candy le llevaba bastante ventaja y por mas que forzaba al alazán no podía darle alcance a emperador, Candy estaba verdaderamente reventando al pobre animal…parecía como si la estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo satanás… pero solo era el… o no?...

Candy llego a la puerta de los establos y detuvo su agitado caballo, bajo de un salto ante un sorprendido mozo de cuadra, acaricio al caballo y le dio un beso cerca de la nariz agradeciéndole y disculpándose por haberlo tratado de esa manera, el animal le lamio el rostro como si comprendiera su disculpa. Entrego la rienda al muchacho que la miraba sorprendido y ella solo sonrió en respuesta a la expresión del jovencillo, le pidió que cuidara muy bien al caballo y le diera una ración extra de su alimento favorito por haberse portado tan bien. las pisadas de otro caballo que se acercaba a gran velocidad la hicieron prácticamente salir huyendo del establo pero fue tarde, Terrece estaba ya en la puerta y saltando de su caballo que aun no se detenía por completo , Terrece toco tierra con sus botas, ni siquiera llevaba puesta la capa que el mayordomo dejara colgada cerca de la chimenea y que el no percibió al salir apresurado tras su esposa, arrojo las riendas del caballo a otro de lo mozos y salió casi corriendo tras su mujer que le saco la vuelta y se dirigía a la entrada de la casa…

Pero no fue necesario perseguirla mucho, en cuanto tuvieron a la vista la puerta principal de la casa, los dos se detuvieron sorpresivamente, Terrece aun par de metros detrás de Candy, distinguió a las dos parejas que bajaban de un elegante coche, sus amigos habían llegado antes de lo programado…. Ahora no podría aclarar nada con Candice… sobreponiéndose rápidamente a la sorpresa se emparejo a Candy quien comenzó a caminar mas lentamente, ella sabia que delante de los desconocidos debía actuar como una verdadera esposa y como toda una dama, y si llegaba agitada y huyendo de Terrece, daría mucho de que hablar a las amistades de este, así que no dijo nada en cuanto él le dio alcance y poso su mano en su cintura, contrario a todo sonrió con encanto.

-Terrece amigo!- Candy reconoció al pelinegro de ojos azules que se acercaba con los brazos abiertos en dirección de ellos, era uno de los jóvenes que estaban con Terrece cuando Susana apareciera sorpresivamente el día de su boda. Fingió no reconocerlo ni a él, ni al otro joven de cabello castaño claro al hombro y ojos de miel que se acercaba detrás del primero con la misma sonrisa de idiota.

-Stear,… Archie!,- los saludo Terrece respectivamente y correspondió al abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza que lo esperado, con ese gesto sus amigos supieron que habían llegado en mal momento, pero ni modo, ya estaban ahí.

-Hermosa dama!- Stear tomaba la mano de Candy y haciendo una reverencia la llevaba a sus labios para besar el dorso. Archie lo imitaba.

-Hola… bien venidos!..- Candice se sonrojaba y casi arrancaba su mano del agarre de Archie que la mantenía presa.

- Si no supiera que esta casada con tu mejor amigo…. Tu no estarías con esa sonrisa Archivald Corwell…- una bella joven de larga cabellera negra lacia y hermosa piel blanca, caminaba con elegancia y se acercaba al grupo, detrás de ella otra joven de igual belleza pero de pelo castaño y menos largo, acomodaba sus gafas mientras sonreía con amabilidad y se tomaba del brazo de Stear.

-Ya conocen a mi esposa… Candice White… ellos son mis amigos Archivald y Alistear Corwell, Patricia o' Brian y Annie Briter, sus futuras esposas…- Terrece hacia la presentación de la manera mas natural que podía en ese momento que lo que mas deseaba era estrangular a su amigos por haberse adelantado a la hora acordada-

-Con tu perdón mi bella Annie…- Archie se disculpaba ante su novia y esta adivinaba que diría algo galante para coquetear y hacer rabiar a Terrece- Pero un rostro tan bello jamás se olvida querido amigo.

-Deja tus galanterías para tu novia Corwell…- advertía, pues Archie volvía a besar la mano de Candice.

-No hagas caso a estos locos… siempre se están provocado uno con otro… pero esta vez le doy la razón a Terrece, si yo fuera el, tampoco permitiría que otro hombre por mas amigo que fuese, se tomara esas libertades de coquetearle a mi esposa…- Patty se acercaba y saludaba a Candice con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo que esta correspondió.

-Si, Patty tiene razón, y menos si ese amigo es tan coqueto como mi novio…- Annie también se acercaba a la rubia para saludarla de manera semejante a su hermana.- pero no temas, Archie es como los perros que ladran pero no muerden…

-Pues… bien venidos de nuevo… porque no pasamos… esta un poco frio aquí afuera….- Candy les invitaba a que la siguieran, no sabia realmente como actuar, ellos seguro sabían la verdad sobre su matrimonio y podrían tomarla por falsa e hipócrita, pero parecían aceptarla, seria que ellos al igual que el Duque Granchester no aceptaban a Susana?..., era mejor no adelantarse en sacar conclusiones, bien podían estar fingiendo para sacarle información y llevársela a la actriz.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Una vez dentro, pasaron al salón donde ella les invito un te y panecillos que fueron traídos a la orden por el mayordomo y un par de mucamas, Terrece se alejo un poco con sus amigos y estaba cerca de la hermosa barra frente a un vitral que exhibía varios licores finos y de la mejor calidad existente, ella no se sentía muy cómoda con su vestimenta pero no deseaba parecer descortés dejando a las jóvenes solas para ir a cambiarse, Patty noto su incomodidad.

-Es muy temprano para ir a montar, seguro Tu y terrece lo pensaron un poco mejor y por eso volvieron, no?, si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte, por nosotros no te preocupes, esta es como nuestra segunda casa…- a pesar de la sonrisa con que Patty había tratado de ser amable, Candy no tomo aquel comentario con mucha alegría, el saber que ellas ya habían estado en ese lugar posiblemente con gran frecuencia, solo confirmaba que Terrece y Susana convivían ahí con ellos, sino de que otra manera ellas podían ir a ese lugar?, no creía que Terry los invitara estando solo.

-Entonces si no les molesta… creo que iré a cambiarme, es bastante incomodo estar con este traje…

-Por que no vamos con ella?...- Annie parecía interesada en conocer todo de Candy, pero Patty la detuvo.

-Annie, no es correcto sino has sido invitada, además seguro que Candice necesita privacidad...

-Gracias…prefiero que me esperen aquí… y por favor, llámenme Candy.- La rubia se ponía de pie haciendo una leve reverencia y salía un poco de prisa…

-Soso quería ver su guardarropa, tengo curiosidad por saber como viste una chica escocesa…-Annie hacia un mohín y se dejaba caer sin mucha elegancia sobre el sillón junto a Patty, quien solo meneo la cabeza señalando su inconformidad con el comportamiento de su hermana menor por meses.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

- Es una belleza…- afirmaba Archie siguiendo con la mirada la salida de Candy y en un tono de voz que solo fuera escuchado por sus acompañantes próximos, pues si Annie lo escuchaba seguro le iba mal y le agarraría coraje a Candy.

-Felicidades Terrece, tu esposa es muy bella y elegante- Stear felicitaba sinceramente a su amigo, en la boda no habían tenido tiempo de convivir con ella y solo la observaron de lejos, pero ahora, que tenían la oportunidad de verla mas de cerca, notaban las cualidades de la joven con mas certeza y su belleza sin duda era una gran cualidad.

-Ya, parecen un par de perros babeando por un jugoso hueso…- no lograba ocultar su malestar.

-Si, pero que hueso amigo!- Archie seguía sin ocultar su fascinación por Candy.- si realmente piensas divorciarte de ella… yo con gusto le ofrezco el titulo de condesa de corwell…

-Pensé que amabas a Annie…- Terrece lo miraba mas molesto aun.

-Bueno, si quiero a Annie, pero me podría sacrificar por esa belleza escocesa…- terrece se sintió sorprendido de que sus amigos supieran los orígenes de su esposa, cuando él no lo había sabido hasta poco después dela boda.

-No me digas que ignorabas que tu esposa era escocesa?- Stear era demasiado observador como para dejar pasara la expresión que Terrece dibujaba en su rostro.

-No te importa, mejor díganme porque llegaron tan temprano...- el joven era tal como era, nunca había mostrado muchos modales frente a los que lo conocían bien.

- El clima. No se si lo notaste, pero anoche hubo tormenta, no sabíamos como estarían los caminos así que decidimos venir con tiempo por si había algún contratiempo.- Stear respondía y nuevamente veía que Terrece estaba distraído.

-Discúlpalo hermano, es lógico que con una mujer como la que duerme a su lado, el clima de las noches no le parezca importante…- Archie lo miraba con picardía y parecía haberlo abofeteado mas, así que no fue difícil para los hermanos sacar la conclusión mas lógica para esa expresión.

-No!, no me digas que tu y ella no..!- Archie había levantado la voz por llamando la atención de las jóvenes que aguardaban cómodamente en los sillones frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Cállate animal!, no es algo que deba enterarse todo el personal…- Terrece agarraba del brazo a su amigo y se lo retorcía un poco obligándolo a caminar a la habitación contigua, Stear los siguió disculpándose con una sonrisa dirigida a su novia y a su cuñada que los miraban curiosas.

-Terrece, creo que tenemos una larga plática, no nos hemos visto desde el día de la boda y no hemos tenido noticias tuyas desde la carta que tuvimos que entregarle a Susana…. Así que empieza a confesar…- Stear se ponía delante de él y apoyaba su mano en el hombro del joven que de pronto parecía haber perdido toda energía.

-Ahora no, -respondió Terrece recomponiéndose un poco…- en otro momento, lo que me interesa de ustedes en estos momentos es que me ayuden a hacer que Candy se sienta mejor aquí en Londres…- le decía mirándolos y tomando un poco de su bebida.

-Entiendo, las cosa no van muy bien verdad?... y supongo que Susana ha tenido mucho que ver, pero lo mas importante antes que nada, es… como vas con ese asunto americano…- por supuesto Stear se refería a la mencionada Actriz.

-No lo se, aun no sé que me pasa, pero si te puedo decir que no había pensado en ella antes de que tu me la recordaras…- confesaba.

-Lo que quiere decir que la dulce escocesa esta ganando terreno con rapidez, no?... bien por eso- Stear elevaba su copa en un brindis.

- Si yo fuera tú conservaba a las dos, total Candice será la duquesa y Susana… bueno, pues… cuando este de visita por estas tierras… necesitara compañía...- Archie presumía de pícaro y mujeriego, pero ellos sabían que en el fondo no era nada de eso y que su primer y único amor era Annie Britter, su amada prometida.

Stear no tardo en darle una respuesta a su hermano con un golpe en la cabeza, como cada que este decía alguna mala broma o hacia algo indebido, Archie se sobo el lugar donde su hermano deposito la singular "muestra de afecto", y Terrece no pudo esconder una sonrisa, esos dos siempre lo ayudaban a equilibrarse un poco…

-Bien somos todo oídos querido duque…- stear miraba a su amigo y le invitaba salir a la terraza del salón de música que era el contiguo al salón donde Annie y Patty estaban charlando.

-La verdad es que no se ni por donde empezar… han sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…-Terrece se recargaba en el frio barandal de mármol y cruzaba sus brazos, el viento estaba muy frio pero el parecía no sentirlo.

-Generalmente… se comienza por el principio…- Archie hacia una mueca y tomaba un sorbo de su bebida mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles de jardín instalados en la terraza. Stear y Terrece se volvieron a verlo elevando una ceja por su tonto comentario y él puso cara de inocente elevando sus hombros dándole la menor importancia.

-Desde cuando Candice sabe lo de Susana?...- Pregunto Stear auxiliando un poco a Terrece.

-Desde antes del matrimonio… de hecho desde antes de que firmáramos el dichosos compromiso que concertaron nuestros abuelos.

-Pero… entonces tu ya conocías a Candice cuando iniciaste tu relación con Susana?.- Archie parecía sorprendido.

-No, claro que no, yo ni idea tenia de como era la dichosa mujer con la que me habían comprometido en ese tiempo, es mas no sabia ni la existencia de ese compromiso… pero parece que ella si, mi padre me aviso del matrimonio a penas un mes antes de la boda, y esa noche yo le confesé estar enamorado de otra, el por supuesto se negó a reconocerla, aun así me dio la opción, bueno… mejor dicho, me dijo que podía darle la opción a Susana y que si ella aceptaba casarse entonces… anularía el compromiso con los White. Por supuesto al leer las clausulas del compromiso matrimonial, Susana no acepto…

- Si, eso ya no lo habías comentado, lo que no se, es porque lo mencionas nuevamente?, eso que tiene que ver con nuestro asunto referente a Candice?…- Stear no era muy paciente y Archie menos.

-Todo, tiene que ver todo, porque la noche en que yo… bueno… le pedí a Susana que se casara conmigo Candice nos escucho, fue durante el baile que organizaron las damas de beneficencia, para recaudar fondos y para despedir a los actores de la compañía en la que trabaja Susana…. Ella y yo buscamos un lugar apartado para hablar y bueno… pues tu me entiendes…- Terrece no se sentía tan libre de hablar de sus "amoríos" con Susana- estábamos "charlando" cuando descubrimos que alguien mas estaba en el mismo lugar que nosotros, en ese momento yo ni idea tenia de como era mi prometida… así que no reconocí a Candice, pero podría jurar que ella si sabia quien era yo, ahora que pienso como sucedieron las cosas ese día y la mirada de Candice, sé que ella sabia a la perfección quien era yo.

-Debió de ser terrible para ella ser testigo de como el hombre que seria su esposo le declaraba tan "abiertamente" su amor a otra, y no solo eso, también le proponía matrimonio.

-Así es, y eso no es todo, después de lo que sucedió en la noche de nuestro matrimonio pues yo… yo estaba furiosos y quería ver a Susana, aunque no pudiera estar cerca de ella… y…

-Terrece… no me digas que fuiste tan canalla como para ir con Susana en tu noche de bodas?…. Dejaste a tu esposa sola en su primera noche?.- Stear no podía creer la falta de cerebro de su amigo y primo.

-Tu escuchaste lo que me dijo Susana ese día…. Mi madre estaba con ella, y yo también necesitaba verla y preguntarle sobre su partida tan repentina….- buscaba escusas, la mirada de sus amigos lo hacia sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía al recordar cada una de las humillaciones a las que había sometido a Candice.

- y después que?...- Archie miraba a Terrece, conociéndolo sabia que había aun mas.

-Pues ese día hable con mi madre, ella me hablo de la manera en que mi abuelo uso los mismo documentos para alejarla de mi padre, yo le creí y también le agradecí a Susana por ayudar a mi madre a verme, después de escucharlas estaba enfurecido y… descargue mi rabia contra Candice, le dije cosas… muy hirientes…- el recuerdo de ese día y la mirada de Candice volvieron a la mente de Terrece, que cerro los ojos reconociendo que el daño que había hecho era muy profundo.

- Por Dios Terrece!, en que monstro te convirtió tu obsesión por Susana…- Stear desconocía a su amigo, ellos convivieron desde niños y sabían que era un rebelde y mal humorado, pero jamás había tratado mal a ninguna mujer.

-Lo se, lo se, pero eso se acabó, Susana… fue… es... no se, la verdad es que ya no sé que me pasa…

- Háblanos de Candice… que pasa con ella?… como es su relación ahora después de tantos incidentes?..

- Pues, como pudieron ver, nuestro matrimonio es solo de apariencia…

- Eso se nota a leguas amigo…. No son buenos actuando... nadie se cree que estén bien, menos desde lo sucedido en la casa de los Hampshire…

- No me lo recuerdes… fue lo peor que pudo haberme sucedido…- Terrece miraba hacia el jardín que estaba cubierto por la blanca nieve.

- Como fue que Susana termino con esa gargantilla?... no me digas que tu mismo se la pusiste porque entonces si que te mato por idiota...- Archie dejaba su vaso vacío a un lado.

- Por supuesto que no! – Terrece se incorporaba y con pasos presurosos se introducía de nuevo al salón, caminaba hasta donde había dejado su vaso y de un solo trago eliminaba todo el liquido del interior de este.

Archie y Stear se miraron sorprendidos, Terrece debía estar realmente afectado para beber de esa forma.

-Me tope con ella por casualidad en ese evento, ella prácticamente me arrastro hasta un lugar solo y comenzó a besarme sin darme tiempo a reclamarle nada de lo que había descubierto el día que Eleonor fue a ver a mi padre, lo peor fue que Candice y la anfitriona caminaban por ese lugar, aun no estoy seguro si Candice nos descubrió y por ello desvió su camino a un lugar que nada tenia que ver con su objetivo, aproveche ese momento para ocultarme con Susana y entonces ella descubrió la gargantilla en mi bolsillo colocándosela antes de que yo pudiera quitársela, después, evitándome salió al corredor y se topo con Candice,. Lo demás pues… seguro ya lo saben, me obligo a bailar con ella a cambio de no hacer un escandalo o de ir a en busca de mi padre… por solucionar el problema lo hice mayor y desde entonces muy apenas y he podido acercarme a mi esposa, es mas ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, me evita como si yo fuera una peste.

- Y con toda la razón…- Archie miraba a su hermano mayor y este asentía apoyando lo que había dicho.

-Sera muy difícil cambiar la situación a tu favor…

- Y eso no es lo peor, hace poco Anthony, el hermano de Candice, estuvo en el castillo, junto con otro Escoses…. William Alberth Andrey…. Lo conocen?- Terrece miraba a sus amigos y por la cara que habían puesto era claro que lo conocían... acaso él era el único que no sabia nada de los escoceses?.

- Por supuesto que lo conocemos, es mas, no se habla de otra persona en los últimos años dentro de los eventos de palacio… pero como tu nunca asistes, es lógico que no sepas nada de él, pero si estuvo en Granchester… porque nadie lo supo?, tu papa no menciono nada en los últimos eventos…

- Alberth estuvo en el castillo especialmente para ver a Candice, el y Anthony se pasaron quince días completos con ella… y lo que me carcome es no saber ha ciencia cierta que relación hay entre el y mi esposa…- los ojos de Terrece llameaban

- Sabes que Andrey es el siguiente en la corona escocesa?...

- Que?- la sorpresa calmo un poco la rabia que consumía a Terrece por recordar todo lo que había vivido su esposa al lado de ese tipo, durante su estancia en el castillo de sus padres.- eso no puede ser, él es hermano de Rosemary y hasta donde yo se ellos no son de la realeza…

-Terrece, Terrece, realmente no sabes nada de la tierra de tu esposa… es increíble que prácticamente no sepas nada de ellos…- Stear meneaba la cabeza en negación, y Terrece lo miraba fijamente esperando una explicación- Los escoces se rigen por clanes y se dividen entre clanes de las tierras altas y los clanes de tierras bajas, la importancia de cada clan es referente a la antigüedad de su apellido, los Andrey y los White son de los mas antiguos, aun así, todos los dirigentes de los clanes a los cuales se les llama patriarcas, viven bajo el gobierno de uno solo, al que llaman lord, el padre de William y Rosemary… tu madre, era el lord por derecho, pero cuando su padre, abuelo de William, murió, el hermano menor de este, Neil Ligan, tomo el mando quitándoselo a su sobrino el padre de William que aun era menor de edad y no hubo quien lo respaldara, entonces, cuando Neil murió hiso arreglos para el patriarcado fuera heredado por su hijo, primo de William, pero este, nunca ha podido tener hijos, con nadie, ni siquiera con sus innumerables concubinas… así que ahora que esta a punto de morir, tendrá que entregar el patriarcado a William, a quien siempre correspondió por ser un verdadero Andrey.

-Me estas diciendo que es como si William fuera prácticamente el rey de escocia?...

- Prácticamente lo es,… solo que ellos no lo llaman rey sino Lord.-afirmaba Archie.

- Y si como dices su relación con Candice es "muy" estrecha, pone en peligro tu matrimonio, Si él lo desea, puede anularlo,…- Terrece meditaba ante las seguras palabras de su amigo, un temor nacía en su pecho.

- Si, …- volvían a afirmarle.- si el considera que no es valido por la forma en que se ha llevado y si sabe que no esta consumado, no tendrá ningún obstáculo para liberar a Candice.

El corazón de Terrece se agito atormentado… pero la risa que llego a sus oídos desde el salón contiguo lo hiso tener un poco de esperanza, si Candice deseara estar con William no se habría negado a irse con el, y ella era consiente de que "Alberth" como ella lo llamaba, podía liberarla de ese matrimonio, entonces porque no regreso a Escocia con ellos?, porque no pidió su ayuda para liberase de ese compromiso sin que su familia quedara deshonrada y su apellido manchado?... se encamino en la dirección de donde provenía la suave risa, como un marinero encantado por el canto de una dulce y bella sirena… su sirena.

* * *

**espero no les haya desagradado mucho, ojala me puedan comentar para saber que tal les parecio... gracias mil por compartir conmigo su tiempo en estos dias que serguro para todos son una revolucion con las ocmpras navidenias... esperopoder subir el siguiente antes del fin de semana... disculpas mil... y una braso y beso por ser tan comprensivas... bendiciones akirem**


	13. La Duquesa 13

No pido perdon porque se que no lo tengo, perosi disculpas... agradesco a Dios por seguir aqui, bueno, este es el trece, espero que les agrade, y espero poder regularisarme y continuar subiendo capslod dias decotumbre osea miercoles y sabado y por diez minutoshoy todavia es sabado...jajajajajajajaj, okis las dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Capitulo13: Mujeres.**

Candy se sentía sumamente nerviosa caminando de regreso al salón donde sus visitas esperaban por ella, no sabia como actuar ante esas jóvenes quienes podrían ser amigas de la afamada actriz, pero, si se negaba a convivir con ellas no podría confirmarlo, así que se armó de valor, puso su mejor sonrisa y se encamino firme, cuando entro lo primero que descubrió fue que los hombres habían desaparecido de ese salón, mejor, así podrían hablar mas libremente.

-OH, Candy, ese vestido esta maravilloso….- Annie abría los ojos al ver el sencillo pero elegante vestido de invierno que lucia la rubia, el terciopelo verde hacia que los ojos de Candy resaltaran y por lo visto el corte imperio era el favorito de la joven, el escote no iba mas allá de las clavículas y lo mas llamativo fue el cinturoncillo que le adornaba bajo el busto de la chica y que se ampliaba a la espalda como si fuera una capa que colgaba desde la mitad de esta.

- Es ese el diseño de el tartán de tu familia?..- Pregunto Patty igual de sorprendida que su hermana, la sencillez del vestido hacia lucir aun mas el estampado a cuadros de color rojo y pequeñas líneas verde obscuro y blancas.

- No en realidad,- contesto ella un poco tímida, pero orgullosa de que ellas reconocieran los tartanes escoceses como una maravilla.

- No entiendo… - Annie la miraba buscando una explicación.

-Este ha sido un regalo del Lord…. Y el estampado pertenece a los Andrey… los White usamos un tartán en color verde con líneas blancas y rojas.- sonreía...

-Por Dios, esto es mas complicado que un examen de matemáticas….. – Annie se dejaba caer en el sofá perdiendo toda elegancia, la chica no parecía haber sido muy interesada en la historia, Patty y Candy se vieron, primero se quedaron mudas, pero después las dos se soltaron a reír y al parecer la primera barrera había sido derrumbada por aquel gesto de Annie.

Pero las risas terminaron cuando los pasos de unas botas hicieron eco en el salón y ambas se volvieron en dirección de estos, Terrece apareció en escena y Candy se sintió nuevamente cohibida con su presencia.

-Que es eso que les causa tanta gracia a estas bellezas?.- pregunto y se extraño de que Annie se pusiera de pie tan apurada y acomodara la falda de su vestido, la chica estaba sonrojada pero el no comprendía por qué?.

-Cosas sin importancia señor curioso…- respondía Patty y guiaba su mirada al moreno que se asomaba por la puerta de donde Terry había salido…. detrás de él, como siempre, estaba Archie.

-Bueno, nosotros fuimos citados en este "refugio" para algo importante no?.- Stear se colocaba al lado de su prometida y la tomaba por la cintura depositando un beso en la mejilla de esta. Ella sonreía.

-Es verdad… así que señor Duque… nos podría explicar el motivo mas claramente?...- Archie se acomodaba a un lado de Annie quedando justo frente a Candice.

-Creo que eso será mejor que se los explique mi duquesa…- Terrece tomaba la mano de Candy y depositaba un beso en esta logrando que ella se sonrojara, pero sin poder evitar que ella retirara su mano con rapidez.

- Si Candy, háblanos sobre el baile que deseas organizar… Terry nos dijo algo pero ya sabes como son los hombres, no les gusta hablar de detalles…- Annie obtenía un brillo en su mirada que no dejaba duda de su interés en el tema.

-Oh no, vas a despertar en demonio que vive dentro de mi hermana…- Patty sonreía y tomaba un poco de te que recién les habían servido, Candy estaba mostrando ser muy buena anfitriona…

-Bueno, es… es un baile a beneficio de un pequeño orfanato que esta lleno de necesidades… las.., monjitas que lo dirigen no tiene ayuda de ninguna clase, además de que el edificio necesita de varias reparaciones,…- Los recuerdos inundaron a Candice, el lugar que Terrece le mostro seria perfecto, pero ahora estaba segura de que todo había sido una mala broma de su marido, aun no sabia el propósito de esta, pero podía asegurar que solo lo había hecho para burlarse de ella, solo esperaba que la autorización para el baile no fuera otra mala jugada de él y sus amigos.

-Creí que todos los orfanatos de nuestra ciudad estaban completamente bien atendidos por la sociedad de beneficencia….- Annie buscaba la mirada de su hermana que parecía estar igual de sorprendida que ella, su madre pertenecía a esa sociedad y siempre estaban organizando eventos para ayudar a todos los huérfanos y ancianos dela ciudad, era casi imposible que hubiera una institución en apuros económicos.

-Este es un orfanato que esta a orillas de la ciudad y en un barrio que es muy poco probable que sea conocido por alguna de las mujeres que normalmente se encargan de esos asuntos… aun yo me pregunto como fue que Candice lo encontró…- Terrece miraba a su esposa pero ella desviaba la vista. Y lo que no paso desapercibido para su amigos era que el y ella se dirigían uno a otro con mucha formalidad.

- Fue una pequeña casualidad que diera con ese lugar….- Candy no deseaba poner en mal a los niños del orfanato, si revelaba que había encontrado ese lugar siguiendo a un pequeño pilluelo que le robara su bolsillo de monedas, seguro que todos se negarían a ayudarla a rescatarlos por pensar que eran unos malvivientes, aunque aquella tarde Jimmy le hubiera robado para poder comprar pan y leche para los pequeños de ese humilde lugar.

- Me encantan los secretos….- Annie parecía intuir que había mucho mas que esa sencilla explicación...

- Annie, estamos aquí para ayudar, no para inmiscuirnos en los asuntos privados de Candy…- Paty sonreía amable, ella estaba interesada en conocer mas a Candy, pero primero tenían que ganarse su confianza y no seria presionándola a revelar sus secretos.

- Mama, es una delas damas que se encarga de esos institutos, por eso nos parece extraño que pudiera haber alguno que necesite ayuda, el baile de verano anual, siempre logra recaudar lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos de todos los orfanatos, y en primavera se organiza un paseo a alguna de las casas de campo pertenecientes a los personajes mas importantes dentro de la nobleza, y en ella se recauda ayuda para los asilos…. Pensé que Rosemary te había hablado de eso…- explicaba la morena tomando un poco mas de su humeante te.

-Si, Rosemary me hablo de esos eventos, pero como Terrece les ha dicho, este orfanato es muy pequeño y esta casi a las afueras de la ciudad, es un barrio muy humilde…

- y peligroso…- agrego Terry poniéndose de pie y caminado detrás del sillón donde su esposa estaba sentada, apoyo sus manos en el respaldo, justo detrás de Candy, ella comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca, pues las imágenes de esa mañana, cuando despertaron juntos y abrazados, invadía sus pensamientos.

- No tanto….- negó ella.

- Es peligroso…- reafirmo Terrece y sus manos apretaron el agarre sobre el mueble, nadie aparte de su padre lo contradecía… y menos delante de sus amistades.

- Y yo digo que no lo es tanto…- Candy con voz firme defendió su punto de vista… Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie se miraron entre si,.. aquello no pintaba bien.

- Bueno, bueno, si es peligroso o no, no es lo importante,.. lo que nos interesa es ayudar a esos niños a tener un mejor lugar para vivir… no es eso lo que buscas Candy?...- Pregunto Patty tratando de calmar los ánimos que parecían querer estallar.

- Si, de hecho ya tenemos un mejor lugar para ellos, lo hemos visto ayer y es ideal para trasladarlos, además de que les brindara muchos beneficios y no dependerán de nadie…. Lo que se recaude en el baile será para que comiencen con su propio capital a sembrar y comprar algunos animales que los auxilien a sobrevivir y no tengan que preocuparse en un futuro…- Terrece tomaba la palabra dejando a Candy con la respuesta a punto de salir de sus labios.

- En realidad, "yo" busco ayudarlos a reconstruir el edificio en donde actualmente viven, y si es posible, comprarlo para que en un futuro no teman a ser echados… - Candy se expreso con firmeza.

- Demonios"…- la maldición fue dicha en un tono muy bajo, pero Candice logro captar la voz de Terrece y su tono de furia- creí que habías quedado conforme con la granja que te mostré ayer…- la enfrentaba directamente.

- El lugar esta muy alejado de la ciudad… no es conveniente para una institución que tiene niños pequeños y que pueden necesitar repentinamente atención medica….- respondía con un tono tan frio como el que utilizaba su esposo.

-Ayer no mencionaste nada de eso….y si ese es el problema, bastara con contratar un medico que los visite regularmente y que este dispuesto a acudir cuando sea necesario a pesar de la distancia….

- Eso seria un gasto extra y no creo que puedan cubrirlo si no hay una entrada de dinero regular….

- Por ello se sembraran las tierras y se compraran algunos animales que puedan darles una remuneración económica propia y con regularidad...

- No se puede confiar en algo así cuando el clima puede llegar a ser tan severo como lo es en este lugar….- Candy se ponía de pie, su voz no se había elevado ni un ápice de lo normal, pero sus pasos firmes mientras caminaba hacia la ventana revelaban mucho de su sentir en ese preciso momento.- Además pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que logren obtener todo eso y mientras tanto de que vivirán?, quien les ayudara viviendo en un lugar tan alejado?...- se giraba para ver a los ojos a su marido que parecía querer estallar… los demás los veían sorprendidos, no sabían si reír a carcajadas por la cara de Terry o continuar en silencio para no agravar mas el problema que se vivía dentro de ese matrimonio, pero algo si era claro, Terrece había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

- Necesitamos hablar en privado….- Terrece hablo con la mandíbula rígida, nadie lo enfrentaba de aquella manera… se dirigió a Candy con un par de zancadas dispuesto a tomarla por el brazo para llevarla a la otra habitación. Pero ella lo evadió y se dirigió a la salida contraria y por supuesto no dispuesta a mantener dicha conversación…- Candice detente!- la voz fue muy fuerte que incluso Annie y Patty se sobresaltaron y Stear y Archie se pusieron de pie alertas por si era necesario intervenir, aquello estaba saliendo de limites.

Candice se paralizo con el fuerte llamado, pero no seria Terrece quien dijera la ultima palabra, no, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser el juguete de diversión para el duque y sus amiguitos… así que se giro y le sostuvo la mirada como nunca lo había hecho con nadie…

-He dicho que necesitamos hablar… y por si lo has olvidado tenemos visitas…- La ira estaba muy marcada en aquellas palabras que Terrece le dirigía.

- No tenemos nada mas que hablar… creo que tu juego ha ido bastante lejos… y no estoy dispuesta a ser objeto de tu diversión… así que pido me disculpen… pero esta broma es demasiado cruel …- los ojos de Candy brillaban por el llanto contenido, por supuesto fue notorio para todos, pero también fue admirable que después de aquellas palabras la joven levantara su rostro orgullosa y se diera la media vuelta para salir con toda dignidad de aquel lugar, dejando a Terrece prácticamente con un palmo de narices…

Los presentes no sabían que decir o como responder a lo presenciado, pero Terrece lucia como un volcán apunto de hacer erupción… el joven reacciono dispuesto a seguir a su esposa, pero la mano de Stear lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso…

-No Terrece… ha sido suficiente, necesita estar sola….- la mirada de Stear tenia varios sentimientos, confusión, compasión, temor por su amigo…

Terrece se soltó del agarre de Stear y dándoles la espalda se encamino al salón donde anteriormente estuvieran charlando los tres. El moreno busco la mirada de su novia, parecían comprenderse aun sin palabras, después miro a su hermano y este supo que debían seguir a Terrece, así que se despidió de su novia con un beso rápido. Las chicas también sabían que debían hacer y comprendían algo de la actitud de Candice, así que siguieron los pasos de la rubia.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

En su recamara Candy se reprochaba una y otra vez por haber actuado de semejante manera, pero ya no podía mas, Terrece la estaba presionando como si su deseo fuera ponerla en evidencia, además estaba segura que los amigos de este solo habían ido a conocer a la escocesa, como ya habían comenzado a llamarla para diferenciarla de Susana, las dos mujeres de el duque de Granchester….la americana y la escocesa, estaba cansada de luchar, a donde quiera que iba notaba como la miraban con compasión, con lastima, siempre hablando a sus espaldas por ser una pobre mujer despreciada…

No conocía a Annie y a Patty, y estaba segura que ellas al igual que las demás damas de la alta sociedad, solo buscaban algún camino que se abriera ante ellas para averiguar mas sobre su matrimonio y continuar con sus cotilleos, ellas mismas habían comentado que su madre era una de las damas de la sociedad de beneficencia, una de las mujeres quienes habían comenzado a llamarla "la escocesa", lo descubrió un par de días atrás, cuando fue a dicha reunión por petición de Rosemary, quien le rogo les avisara que aun estaría fuera un poco mas de tres meses por asuntos de trabajo de Richard, y ahí alcanzo a escuchar parte de lo que se hablaba de ella y de la forma en que fue humillada, además de descubrir que usaban su lugar de procedencia para diferenciarla de Susana…. Así que Patty y Annie debían saber bastante sobre el tema del momento y solo aceptaron el juego de Terrece para divertirse un poco mas a su costa.

El llamado a la puerta sobresalto a Candy que permanecía observando por la ventana, como su marido y sus dos amigos se alejaban sobre sus monturas…, así que siendo lógicos, las que llamaban eran Patty y Annie que seguro querían mas información, bueno, era momento de quitarse la careta, si ellas querían saber, ella les daría lo que buscaban… decidida se encamino a abrir la puerta.

-Podemos pasar?..- Patty tomaba la delantera y pasaba aun lado de Candice que se hacia aun lado para permitirles la entrada.

-Que linda habitación…- argumentaba Annie ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su hermana.

-Gracias… tomen asiento si lo desean…- Candy se dirigía al pequeño recibidor dentro de su alcoba.

- Gracias Candice… - Patty tomo un lugar en el sillón frente a Candy y con la mirada indico a su curiosa hermana que hiciera lo mismo, Annie obedeció como la hermana menor que era.

-Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar el mal momento que protagonizamos hace unos minutos… pero supongo que para ustedes no es un secreto la relación que llevamos Terrece y yo...- Candy se sentía avergonzada pero aun así no bajaría la cabeza, enfrentaría a sus enemigos con la cara en alto.

- Terrece es muy reservado en cuanto a su vida privada, y lo que sabemos es lo que sabe todo el mundo, y en realidad es nada… - Patty aclaraba una de las dudas que habían rondado la cabeza de la rubia- pero no hemos venido a hablar sobre Terrece, sino sobre nuestra participación en ayudarte con el baile de beneficencia...- eso sorprendió a Candice quien creyó que aprovecharían el momento para investigar algo mas profundo de su matrimonio.

- Parece ser que eso es solo una mala broma de mi "marido".- marcaba con molestia evidente.

-A mi no me lo parece…- Annie hablaba enfrentándose a Candy- Terrece jamás ha estado interesado en ninguna clase de evento, es mas creo que en su vida ha asistido a solo un par de estos, y de organizar algo por su cuenta… ni pensarlo. Creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer un poco a Terry antes de juzgarlo…

-Annie!- Patty llamaba la atención a su hermana por su atrevimiento.

-Mira Patty, yo sé que no es correcto hablar de esta manera, pero si vamos a ser amigas yo creo que es mejor hablar claro desde el principio y si ningún tipo de barrera…- Annie hacia que su hermana se sonrojara, había veces que la ojiazul se portaba mas madura de lo que aparentaba con su pose de niña mimada y vanidosa.

- Amigas?.- Candy se sorprendió por lo que menciono la joven y esta respondió a su pregunta.

-Si, nosotros hemos venido no solo con la intención de ayudarte a organizar el baile por petición de Terry, sino también con el deseo de conocerte y entablar una amistad, nosotros hemos sido amigos desde el colegio y prácticamente somos como hermanos para Terrece, cuando te conocimos en la boda supimos al instante que eras la mujer indicada para nuestro amigo… y no creemos habernos equivocado.- afirmaba la morena.

-Candice, no queremos presionarte a nada, pero tu eres nuestra única esperanza de que Terrece vuelva al camino indicado, él se ha desviado solo para llevarle la contraria a su padre, pero esa mujer ha sabido engatusarlo muy bien usando la clase de artimañas que solo una víbora usaría para hipnotizar a su presa… no queremos que Terrece sea infeliz por el resto de su vida, por eso cuando hemos visto tu reacción a todo lo sucedido nos hemos convencido de que nadie mejor que tu para que Terrece abra los ojos y se dé cuenta que ha estado viviendo en un error al salir con esa…. Mujer.- Patty agregaba un poco a lo que su hermana comenzara a tratar con Candice.

-Yo… yo pensé que ustedes eran amigas de esa mujer… además me dijeron que convivían con Terrece en este lugar… y yo… bueno Rosemary… nunca me comento que ustedes visitaran esta casa con Terrece, a solas…

- Y te imaginaste que Susana estaba con nosotros….- complemento Annie.

-Para nada!, - Patty parecía mas que sorprendida ofendida- nosotros jamás haríamos amistad con una mujer como esa… y no me entiendas mal, no tenemos nada en contra de que sea una actriz… pero sabemos la clase de persona que es… y si Rosemary no te comento nada de nuestras visitas a esta casa es porque ni ella lo sabe, bueno por lo menos no desde que crecimos, la verdad es que como lo escuchaste de Archie, este es nuestro refugio, cuando los padres de Terry decidieron vivir en la ciudad y abandonaron esta hermosa casa a causa de lo sucedido con Eleonor, pues nosotros nos refugiamos aquí cada verano, vacacionamos juntos, solo los cinco, y los sirvientes claro, sabes?, no somos muy apegados a las fiestas y las temporadas de bailes de Londres….

-Si, son demasiado engorrosos…- Candy se sorprendía por la opinión de Annie, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que ella solo vivía para lucirse en dichos bailes...

-Creo que las he prejuzgado… lo siento- Candy se sonrojaba pero debía reconocer sus errores.

-Si, hasta cierto punto es lógico, nuestra sociedad es muy diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada, no?...

-Pues… si, yo vengo de una familia con costumbres algo diferentes… y aunque también compartimos algunos eventos como los que se viven en Inglaterra… pues, para la mayoría de nosotros no son lo más importante…. De verdad lamento haberlas juzgado mal, la verdad es que estoy demasiado confundida… me siento tan… tan…

- Sola?...- Patty la miraba directo a lo ojos…sabia que era ese sentimiento, ella misma lo había sentido muchos años atrás, pero fue gracias a Terry que ella y su ahora hermana habían podido enfrentar a las chicas del colegio San pablo quienes les hicieran la vida imposible.

-Si,… para mi es muy difícil vivir lejos de mi familia y mis amigos… de mi tierra, mis costumbres… aquí no tengo a nadie… ahora ni siquiera Rosemary esta conmigo.

-Por eso seremos tus amigas… no te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros y para demostrártelo… vamos ayudarte a conseguir que ese orfanato salga del sufrimiento en que se encuentra…a si que apenas regresemos a Granchester, comenzaremos a visitar a las personas que nos ayudaran a llevarlo a cabo... pero antes nos llevaras a conocer a esos niños… y también a visitar la granja de la que hablo Terry… te puedo asegurar que esto no es ninguna broma… pronto aprenderás que Terrece tiene una extraña manera de pedir perdón por sus errores…- Patty se levantaba y extendía las manos para que Candice se pusiera de pie, una vez que la rubia lo hiso la abrazo y beso cada una de sus mejillas, Annie se unió al dúo para convertirlo en un trio… y al ver sus ojos, Candy supo que había encontrado unas a migas sinceras… por primera vez ya no se sintió tan sola como lo había sentido desde que Anthony y Alberth partieron. Pero un dolor seguía creciendo en su pecho.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

En el lago cercano a la granja que Terry había adquirido para obsequiársela a Candy como muestra de su arrepentimiento, los tres jóvenes admiraban el paisaje en silencio, Terrece no había dicho una sola palabra desde que dejaran a las jóvenes, Stear y Archie respetaban su silencio.

-No lo entiendo…- Fue la primera frase que salió de los labios del joven y futuro Duque.

-Has tratado de hacerlo?- pregunto Stear comenzando una conversación poco entendible pero entre ellos comprendida.

-No se… es difícil comprender algo que no conoces a ciencia cierta pero que sientes que has conocido durante toda la vida…- Terrece se ponía de pie abandonando la roca en la que había estado sentado.

- mmm – respondía Archie apoyando lo comentado.

-Que es lo que sientes?,… mas específicamente...- el moreno también se ponía de pie pero caminaba hacia la orilla del lago que estaba cubierto ya por una gruesa capa de hielo.

-Quisiera que solo existiera yo y nadie más, que no hubiera nadie con quien compartir… ser yo lo primero al amanecer y lo último al anochecer,…

- Y que has hecho para merecerlo?…- Archie arrojaba una bola de nieve sobre el lago y esta explotaba partiéndose en cientos de pequeños trozos.-

-No sé que hacer… nunca he tenido que hacer nada para ser el centro de atención de alguien…no se como hacerlo… el único intento que he hecho y me ha fallado…

- Necesitas conocer profundamente para poder actuar….

- Y como hacerlo si se aleja… y lo han visto… todo lo que digo , hago o pienso, esta mal…- El castaño se sentía derrotado y se dejaba caer sobre un montón de nieve acumulada.

-Que tanto sabes?...- preguntaba Archie un poco mas interesado en el tema.

-Casi nada…, eso es lo peor, y algo aun peor, es lo que sabe…

-De eso ni hablar, pero antes de hacer nada, creo que debes estar seguro de lo que deseas, no con el cerebro, ni con el… cuerpo, sino con el corazón, y una vez que tomes esa decisión entonces luchar con todo para lograr tu propósito…

-Mujeres… son tan conflictivas…- Terrece cerraba sus ojos y de inmediato la imagen de el rostro de Candy durmiendo se trazo en su mente.

- Si, pero son adorables una ves que puedes armar el rompecabezas que son… cuando las conoces, y sabes lo que les gusta, lo que sueñan, lo que llena su mundo… descubres que son la cosa mas maravillosamente perfecta que se ha creado en esta tierra…- con una mirada ensoñadora Stear no podía evitar pensar en Patty.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo… pero… cuando las enfadas… adiós mundo maravilloso… y mal venido tormento...-Archie se acercaba a su hermano y a su amigo para después los tres al unísono romper a carcajadas.

-Volvamos… ya casi es la hora de comer... y no se tu Terricito pero nosotros no hemos desayunado y con el problemita creo que tu mujercita se olvido de ello… mala puntuación para la anfitriona….- el Ojimiel se sobaba el estomago que también apoyaba con un sonoro rugido las palabras de su dueño. Volvieron a reír antes de montar sus cabalgaduras para regresar a casa.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Las chicas habían estado charlando de cosas algo superficiales pero que las hacían sentirse cómodas, una mucama interrumpió la amena charla.

-Perdón señora… solo quería avisarle que ya casi es hora de la comida…, pero no hemos servido aun el almuerzo…- la joven se sonrojaba por sus palabras pero era necesario saber que tenían que hacer.

-Oh…por todos los cielos… - Candy se ponía de pie completamente avergonzada por su olvido y Patty y Annie se miraban sonriendo, esa mujer era única, y si, era ideal para su gran amigo.

-No te preocupes Candy… la verdad es que nos ayudas a mantener la dieta… pero si la comida ya esta lista entonces creo que será mejor alistarnos para bajar al comedor y esperar por nuestros inigualables caballeros….- Patty se levantaba animando a Annie a hacer lo mismo y las dos junto a Candy bajan al comedor, en el camino tomaron la decisión de ser ellas mismas las que sirvieran la mesa, Candy estuvo encantada por ello y entre risas y comentarios alegres las tres se dedicaron a disponer la mesa.

Los hombres entraron sacudiéndose la nieve que cayese sobre ellos por el comienzo de una suave tormenta que amenazaba con convertirse en una muy semejante a la de la noche anterior.

-Terrece, me temo que tendremos que retirarnos antes de lo planeado… si esta tormenta es la mitad de fuerte que la de anoche… habrá problemas en el camino… regresaran con nosotros?.- Archie miraba a su amigo que se quedo algo serio.

-Creo que será lo mejor… después de la comida dispondremos todo para partir…-Terrece guio a sus amigos al comedor y los tres se sorprendieron al ver a sus "damas" terminando de poner la mesa, fueron recibidos con una sonrisa… por lo menos, de dos de ellas, porque Candice perdió toda pisca del humor con el que se había encontrado, en el momento en que sus ojos descubrieron a Terrece parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Todo se ve delicioso….-Stear tomaba por la cintura a su prometida y la besaba en la mejilla

-Bueno el crédito no es de nosotros si no de la cocinera, nosotras solo decidimos que les serviríamos este día por ser tan buenos y consentidores….- Patty le devolvía el beso a su prometido.

Terrece no menciono nada, en silencio tomo la silla que correspondía a Candice invitándola a sentarse, sus amigos lo imitaron y pronto los seis estuvieron compartiendo la delicias presentadas sobre la hermosa mesa.

La conversación fue superficial, temas nada interesantes, o íntimos, solo amables, hubo alguna que otra risa por algún comentario cómico, pero ninguno logro que la mirada de Candice brillara como cuando sonreía para ALberth, y eso estaba matando a Terrece que no lograba alejar su vista de ella, discreto, pero siempre mirando cada gesto de la joven y en todo momento comparando su actitud de ahora y la que el había observado por medio de sus mira lejos… como añoraba verla reír tan vivaz

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en pedazos a causa de una fuerte ráfaga de viento los sobresalto interrumpiendo la conversación…

-Parece que no podremos volver hoy…- Las palabras de Archie provocaron un electrizante escalofrió en Candice que abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal y casi se ahogaba con el sorbo de vino que había tomado.

- Estas bien Candice?...- Annie miraba a la chica sentada frente a ella.

-Si, si estoy bien, solo me asuste un poco con los sonidos de la tormenta…

-Con este clima me temo que no podremos regresar a Londres por varios días… los caminos ya estaban dañados cuando veníamos hacia acá, y supongo que con esta nueva nevada quedaran peor…- Archie y Stear se miraban cómplices… y discretos avisaban a sus novias para que siguieran la conversación.

-Que tan dañados estaban?- Pregunto Terrece dudando un poco de la palabra de su amigos, el había ido a ese lugar después de peores tormentas y nunca tuvo problema alguno para llegar o regresar, aun cuando la nieve estuviera cayendo pesadamente.

-Bueno, pues, cuando veníamos nos encontramos con varios bloqueos a causa de la nieve que se deslizo de algunas colinas,… algunos hombres trabajaban para limpiar el camino, pero nos advirtieron que tardarían mas de un día en lograrlo, al parecer la nieve se ha acumulado con demasía a falta de personal para mantener los caminos… y algunas ráfagas lograron doblegar enormes arboles que estaban a la orilla … eso también ha provocado problemas…- Annie era la mas fantasiosa, así que la dejaron hablar, reconociendo que como dramatista seria una maravilla.

Terrece entrecerró los ojos, queriendo intimidar a su amiga, pero esta le mantuvo la mirada sin titubeos… por lo que termino creyendo en lo que decía.

-Tendré que ir a investigar a caballo… y a buscar ayuda por si hay algún problema en el camino de aquí a la ciudad… de ahí seria casi imposible que los caminos estén en malas condiciones….

-No creo que sea adecuado que salgas con esta tormenta, podría ocurrirte algo y no nos daríamos cuenta…- Stear detenía a Terrece que se disponía a ponerse de pie...

- No creo que les agrade estar encerrados en este lugar…

-Porque no, lo hemos estado en otras ocasiones y la hemos pasado bastante bien…- El comentario de Patty era apoyado por tres de sus acompañantes, Candy parecía estar perdida en algún punto del universo que no deseaba compartir con ellos.

-Entonces esperaremos a mañana para investigar los daños- Terrece miraba de reojo a Candy, esa seria una noche difícil para ella, pues aunque comento con sus amigos su verdad, el no podía dejar que Candice supiera que ya había hablado con ellos sobre los dormitorios separados, eso seria humillante para ella... y el ya no quería lastimarla mas.

Las parejas sonrieron, no estaba bien mentir pero aquellos dos necesitaban una ayudadita para comenzar a comunicarse y ellos tratarían de obligarlos aunque fuera un poquito, no tenían duda de que eran tal para cual, y el nerviosismo en ambos revelaba mas de lo que ellos quisieran.

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre charlas del pasado y juegos de mesa las tres parejas disfrutaron de su estancia en la villa Granchester, Candice se estaba divirtiendo mucho, Patty y Annie eran muy diferentes a lo que ella pensara, y Stear y Archie eran muchísimo mas divertidos de lo que aparentaban, la habían hecho reír con cada ocurrencia y anécdota que compartían.

-Tiene una linda risa, y bastante contagiosa mi lady…- Archie sonreía y besaba la mano de Candy sin dejar de ver su sonrojo, esa mujer era una verdadera joya y con solo una mirada que no necesitaba palabras se lo hiso saber a Terrece.

-Archie tiene razón… lo apoyamos completamente...- contrario a lo que hubiera sucedido con alguna otra dama, Annie abrazo a Candy que estaba sentada a un lado de ella mientras jugaban un juego de mesa sobre la mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea encendida, y le beso la mejilla cariñosamente, ese ,era un gesto bastante raro en la morena ojiazul.

-La verdad es que hemos disfrutado mucho de esta tarde…. Como en los viejos tiempos, no es así Terrece?...- Patty invitaba a su amigo a que entrara en el circulo de los halagos hacia su bella mujer, pero el prefirió callar, su mirada mostraba lo mucho que había disfrutado de por fin tener aquella actitud de Candice para el, aunque hubiera tenido que compartirla con sus mejores amigos, pero era también gracias a ellos que consiguió que ella mostrara un poco dela persona que realmente era, libre, alegre, sonriente… sin inhibiciones que la hicieran parecer una mujer rígida y frívola,…. Hermosa como ninguna, pero fría y rígida. Esta Candy alegre era la que mas lo enamoro, si bien admiraba a la dama educada y competente… la "salvaje" escocesa que era toda risas y juegos, lo había hecho caer en un embrujo que ni la mismísima Susana podría romper, de hecho, ni siquiera la recordaba.

Candice vio el brillo en la mirada de su esposo, su vivido color de ojos tenia unos destellos que la estaban haciendo sentirse acalorada, pareciera como si el estuviera feliz de estar con ellos, su sonrisa la tenia claramente hipnotizada, Terry era muy apuesto, tenia una elegancia salvaje e innata, única, era todo un gallardo caballero, pero esa sonrisa, que se ampliaba mas de un lado que del otro, realmente hacia que las mariposa en su estomago se convirtieran en un huracán, lo había descubierto observándola en varios momentos, y la miraba a ella, solo a ella, y eso le estaba causando problemas entre su "Sensatez" y sus "sentimientos", su cerebro le decía que era mejor no ilusionarse, él ya amaba a otra persona, y seguro terminaría sufriendo nuevamente cuando aquel matrimonio terminara, pero, su corazón se agitaba enloquecido como una fiera encadenada que desea su libertad, gritándole que se debían una oportunidad, total, los momentos felices si es que los lograban, serian dulces recuerdos que nadie podría robarle, inclusive si la suerte les sonreía, ella lograría, como en muchos de sus sueños… pertenecer al único hombre que había amado aun sin conocerlo, que importaba si después todo se desvanecía como la bruma en el amanecer… ella habría disfrutado de momentos inigualables y que le pertenecerían a ella y no a ninguna otra…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La noche llego y cubrió la villa, después de la deliciosa cena que degustaron y del te que bebieron en el saloncito de estar privado, Patty, Annie, Stear y Archie, se despedían de la pareja, sus habitaciones les habían sido asignadas, pero un acuerdo entre las dos parejas ya consolidada, provocaría que los recién casados compartieran la habitación, por lo que discretamente pidieron que solo dos recamaras fueran preparadas, así que Archie y Ster compartirían habitación, pero Annie y Patty a pesar de que habían acordado compartir la misma recamara, a ultima hora cambiarían de planes….

-Bueno, amigo, pues creo que llego la hora de descansar… - Archie se ponía de pie y Astear lo imitaba…

-Si, ha sido un día bastante agitado, los acompañare a su recamara para guiarlos…- Terrece dejaba su taza sobre la charola del servicio para el te y se ponía de pie para cumplir con sus palabras.

-Nosotras también estamos agotadas… será mejor que nos retiremos, Candice, podrías indicarnos la recamara que nos ha sido asignada?...- Patty muy amable pedía a su amiga, solo esperaba que su prometido hiciera su parte de entretener un poco a Terrece para que ellas lograran hacer que Candice entrara en la recamara de el susodicho y no tuviera mas opción que dormir en ella.

Los seis comenzaron su camino hacia el siguiente piso, las chicas seguían conversando y riendo de alguno que otro comentario que les causaba gracia, los chicos las seguían en silencio, cada uno admirando a su musa, pero sin duda y por mutuo acuerdo de Stear y Archie que cruzaban miradas, el que lucia mas concentrado en memorizar cada movimiento, gesto, o sonrisa, de su dama… era terrece, que sin notarlo, suspiraba de cuando en cuando.

-Bellas mujeres… ha llegado la hora de separarnos… pero tengan la seguridad de que mañana estaremos esperando con ansia volver a verlas…- Stear besaba con cariño la mejilla de su prometida provocando un sonrojo en su blanca piel, después se despedía de su cuñada y de Candice depositando un beso en el dorso de sus manos mientras ellas le regalaban una sonrisa.

Archie repitió la caballerosidad de su hermano, pero en cuanto a su prometida, fue un poco mas atrevido al rosar rápidamente sus labios con los de ella, provocando que el bello y delicado rostro de Annie se tornara carmín, pero él no se disculpo, por el contrario la encerró en sus brazos besando su mejilla.

-Vamos casanova… aun faltan meses para tu boda y mientras tanto yo soy el responsable de la virtud de esta hermosa señorita, por encontrarse bajo mi techo… así que no me metas en problemas, el Señor O'Brian es amante de los duelos y yo amo mucho mi pellejo…. Y creo que tu deberías amar el tuyo si quieres llegar a tu noche de bodas…-Terrece jalaba a Archie de la parte trasera del cuello de su saco y comenzaba a jalarlo hacia la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo… las chicas rieron y los vieron alejarse, pero antes de que estuvieran demasiado lejos… Annie inocentemente cometió una imprudencia.

-Si querido, escucha a la voz de la experiencia… Terrece debe saber muy bien porque debes cuidarte mucho para nuestra noche de bodas… aprovecha y pídele alguno que otro concejo al experto…

Patty rio por la tontería de su hermana, pero también la reto por no ser un comentario adecuado para una señorita, pero fue la única que sonrió, los demás se quedaron petrificados por unos segundos que no fueron captados por las hermanas O 'Brian… por lo menos no hasta que observaron el pálido y sombrío rostro de Candice, que se transformo perdiendo todo rasgo de alegría.

-He dicho algo incomodo para ti Candy?, lo lamento mucho…- annie se disculpaba rápidamente una ves que entraron siguiendo a la joven, quien no soporto la mirada que Terrece le dirigiera en el pasillo cargada de disculpa y culpabilidad.

-No, no has dicho nada que pudiera molestarme… espero que estén cómodas… no se si necesiten algo para dormir mas cómodas?...

-Bueno, para empezar creo que necesitaremos otra cama…- Patty señalaba cambiando el tema y siguiendo el apuro de Candy por no hablar de lo sucedido con las palabras de Annie, había algo detrás de la actitud de la rubia pero no era el momento para indagar más a fondo.

-O por dios!, creo que la mucama se ha equivocado, le pedí claramente que preparara una habitación con dos camas…, o tal ves he sido yo quien se ha equivocado..- Candy salía seguida de sus invitada y entraban a la habitación contigua…- esta también tiene una sola cama… además no esta preparada.

-Oh no!, yo no compartiré cama con patricia, tiene muy mal dormir y no quiero terminar en el suelo…pero… no creo que debamos apurarnos, seguro la mucama te entendió que preparas dos recamaras de una cama y no una recamara de dos camas… suele suceder, pero no te preocupes Candy, si pedimos dormir juntas fue solo para evitarles trabajo a los sirvientes, que se veían cansado y con ganas de retirarse a sus casas…- Annie se encaminaba un poco mas llegando a la habitación en la que aquella mañana entraran con Candy, entro y se dejo caer sobre la cama fingiendo no ver las cosas de Candice en aquella habitación…e ignorando lo quela rubia trataba de decirle.

-Es que, creo que…- La rubia se ponía nerviosa, seria una falta de cortesía que sus invitadas estuvieran incomodas…

-Te digo!, en estos días no puedes confiar en la servidumbre, tendremos que comentarle a Rosemary en la primera oportunidad… mira, se han equivocado de alcoba y además dejaron aquí tus cosas querida… porque esta no es la recamara de Terrece…

-Pero… no, es que nosotros…- Candy no sabia si confesar que ellos no compartían alcoba, quizá Terrece no comento eso con sus amigos y no seria muy delicado de su parte hacerlo quedar mal en aquel aspecto.

- No te preocupes Candice, solo tenemos que llevar tus cosas a la otra habitación, pero a mi no me molestan aquí, al contrario, aunque Patty me regañe me tomare la confianza de solicitarte un camisón para dormir… no veníamos preparadas para pasar la noche… y dormir con estos corsees es realmente incomodo…- Annie abusando del nerviosismo y bondad de la rubia, tomaba el camisón que había sido colocado en uno de los cajones donde curioseara patricia con toda la intención de provocar aquello...

-Pues por primera ves… seguiré tu mala educación hermanita… por favor perdónanos Candice, pero la verdad es que estos corsés, matan a cualquiera que duerme con ellos.- La castaña tomaba el otro camisón a los pies de la cama y se dirigía al baño dejando el resto del plan a su hermana menor.

-Bueno, Candice, será mejor que salgamos, porque cuando Patty se dispone a dormir… parece perder los modales y no le importa mucho quien este en su recamara… los corre a gritos y golpes… así que será mejor que no nos encuentre aquí cuando salga del baño….Buenas noches Patty"!- gritaba la morena mientras caminaba con la rubia tomándola del brazo y llevándosela prácticamente a rastras…

-Pero… pero…-Los nervios de Candice la estaban dejando sin coherencia para formular una frase.

-Mira, yo no soy tan cruel como Patty, dejare pasar el error de las mucamas y no le diré nada a Rosemary- Annie "encaminaba" a su nueva amiga hacia una habitación que Candice jamás hubiera pensado pisar, Annie con su alegata sobre la servidumbre y las recamaras continuaba mareándola, le abrió la puerta y la empujo dentro, y con un rápido "buenas noches" la dejaba encerrada en aquella alcoba que revelaba por su aroma quien era su dueño, no pudo evitar estremecerse en la obscuridad.

El rayo de luz lunar que se colaba entre las pesadas cortina fue el único testigo de los fuertes golpes que Candy sentía dentro de su pecho y que se aceleraron aun mas, cuando, después de un par de minutos que para ella fueron segundos, la perilla de la habitación donde se encontraba se giro, camino de espaldas sabiendo de antemano quien seria el único que podría dirigirse con tanta confianza a aquella alcoba… creía que perdería el sentido en cualquier momento, no supo en que segundo sus piernas chocaron con la orilla de la cama y se doblaron para dejarla caer sentada en la orilla del suave colchón, sus ojos casi se desorbitaron cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y la silueta del hombre que ella conocía muy bien se dibujo bajo el umbral… la obscuridad se volvió completa para ella.

* * *

**Bueno espero con ansisas sus comentarios, y tambien creo que yano nos alcansaremos a leer antes de la navidad, asi que mis queridas amigas, permitanme desearles que en este aniversario del nacimiento de nuestro senior jesucristo(para las que asi lo creen igual que yo), les traiga en sus manos muchisimas bendiciones, felicidad, salud y tranquilidad, que cada estrella en el cielo sea una sonrisa en sus labios, y que la intensidad del brillo del sol sea semejante a la intensidad de su alegria, mis queridas ciberamigas... un millon de gracias a ustedes por el hecho de estar ahi y compartir conmigo unos minutos de su vida atraves de este espacio... akirem.**


	14. La Duquesa 14

Llego el catorce!, y ya casi se me acaban las recerbas, si, se que muhcas se desilucionaran... pero es quela historia es lahistoria y hay que seguirla, no se m me desesperen llegara el momento delos arrumacos y todo de todo..lo prometo... y ahora este se va como esta porque son casi las tres dela maniana y me tengo quelevantar a las seis porque hay trabajo, no pude repsarlo muhco asi queme perdonan lo errores plisssssssss, ok las amo por ser tan piadosas y perdonar a este intento de falsa escritora jajajajaja, ok que los disfruten va un poquito largo...

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Adiós.**

La tenue luz de una lamparilla iluminaba el lugar que sus ojos trataban de reconocer, el dosel de la cama era lo primero que distinguía completamente, era azul obscuro con detalles muy delicados en color oro, lo observo por un largo momento como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa y única de la creación, después de un parpadeo comenzó a recorrer lo poco que la luz iluminaba, hasta que al desear moverse sintió un peso sobre ella, se sobresalto y volvió a quedarse quieta, enfoco un poco mas sus sentidos y un aire cálido se estrellaba repetidas veces sobre su mejilla y su oído, mantenía un ritmo calmado y regular, entonces bajo la vista hacia su pecho… un brazo se posaba justo sobre sus senos, se puso rígida y entonces sintió algo mas sobre ella, trato de ver mas allá de su cintura y una pierna envuelta entre las cobijas estaba apresándola justo a la altura de sus caderas… giro el rostro lentamente, demasiado lento y mantuvo sus parpados cerrados mientras su corazón se agitaba enloquecido ante un presentimiento certero…

Tranquilidad absoluta, felicidad, una sonrisa suave, cálida, parecía un ángel esculpido a detalle… el deseo de posesionarse de esos labios la estaba dominando, ese mechón rebelde que cubría casi la mitad de aquel apuesto rostro se veía tan sedoso que sus manos cosquilleaban por acariciarlo aunque fuera solo una ves… sonrió sintiéndose un poco estúpida… de pronto una mirada somnolienta se fue enfocando sobre ella y al sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse giro la cabeza con rapidez para ocultar su rostro de aquellos ojos de mar…

Terrece se despabilaba un poco observando aquellos risos dorados que estaban frente a su rostro, el delicado aroma a rosas que lo atormentaba a distancia, ahora era mas profundo y delicioso, estaba ya despierto o aun disfrutaba de ese delicioso sueño?, parpadeo un par de veces con pereza…

-Podrías moverte un poco?... me estas asfixiando…- apenada y sin atreverse a verlo a la cara, Candice se atrevió a mencionar aquella petición, pues la calidez de Terrece la estaba quemando y provocando que cierta parte de su cuerpo que jamás había reaccionado de aquella manera, comenzara a humedecerse con exageración…

-Terrece frunció un poco el seño al escuchar aquella voz… ella jamás le había hablado en sus sueños, mejor dicho, él no le permitía hablar, pues siempre hacia cosas mas interesantes con aquellos labios de pecado que Candice tenia, pero sin duda esa era la voz de su esposa… entonces, como si sufriera de un choque eléctrico se incorporo de inmediato recordando de golpe lo sucedido la noche anterior… la chica que había dormido con el, también se incorporaba con la misma actitud de sobresalto…

El silencio dominaba, Candy, sentada y dirigiendo su vista hacia el lateral de la cama no se atrevía a mirar al joven que estaba detrás de ella y del cual sentía la mirada en su espalda… entonces reacciono a la libertad que su cuerpo disfrutaba, lentamente se giro para ver si Terrece la estaba observando o era solo la imaginación la que le hacia sentir como si su espalda se estuviera incendiando deliciosamente… pero descubrió que girarse había sido un gran error.

Terrece se había incorporado pero observaba la espalda de su joven esposa sin poder evitarlo, la tela de su camisola era muy delgada por lo que se podía adivinar claramente la piel bajo esta… la posición en la que ella se encontraba marcaba a la perfección la curva de la cintura y la esplendidez de sus caderas… además esos risos que parcialmente la cubrían estaba provocando que partes de su cuerpo despertaran aun mas de lo que el mismo creía estar, por tener aquella alucinación tan cerca que podía sentir su calor… de pronto ella se giro, su mirada se poso en las verdes esmeraldas pero los pensamientos que cruzaban en su cerebro, dirigieron sus ojos en un recorrido desde los deliciosos labios, pasando por el estilizado y blanco cuello, para terminar posándose en aquellos perfectos, redondos y muy bien proporcionados senos… y lo mas maravilloso es que estaban libres y se podía adivinar cada detalle gracias a la trasparecía de la única prenda que los cubría… sus pupilas parecían atarse a ese punto que se distinguía con claridad…

Candy miro a Terrece posar su mirada en su labios mientras su lengua humedecía los propios con discreción, después siguió el recorrido que esa pupilas de mar hacían sobre ella, y cuando estas se detuvieron, el destello que apareció en esos hermosos ojos la hiso estremecer y sentires paralizada, sin embargo, se forzó a seguir la línea invisible entre esas iris y su cuerpo, y cuando descubrió donde se fijaron, ella misma se sorprendió y se sintió enrojecer desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la parte de su cuerpo que aun estaba bajo las mantas…. Tomo la orilla de la sabana y la levanto con rapidez para cubrir su casi desnudes, notando al fin el porque estaba tan cómoda al no sentir la presión que ejercía el corsé, se giro rápidamente jalando la sabana por completo para enredarse en ella…

Terrece trago pesado al verse descubierto, pero no podía dejar de desear que aquella sabana desapareciera y lo dejara seguir disfrutando de aquella perfección tan deseable…

-D…donde esta mi ropa!- pregunto casi en un grito despabilando a un embelesado Terrece.

-Yo, Yo… bueno… no creí que fuera cómodo para ti dormir con todo eso puesto!- al fin se giraba dándole la espalda y pronunciando aquella rápida explicación pero que no respondía al pregunta que le había sido formulada.

-Quieres decir que tu…. Que tu?- Candice se sintió morir de pena con aquella confesión por parte del que a pesar de ser su marido, era un perfecto desconocido para ella.

-No supe que hacer…. cuando entre a mi recamara solo escuche un golpe en el suelo y cuando encendí la luz tu estabas tirada a un lado de mi cama… te levante y trate de hacerte reaccionar pero no respondías, así que… te subí a la cama y pensé que te ayudaría si podías respirar mas libremente….

-Como te atreviste?...- Candy hablaba presionando sus mandíbulas, se sentía frustrada humillada y burlada… pero no podía negar que también sentía excitación en su cuerpo, y eso la estaba asustando demasiado, pues era una sensación que no había sentido y menos con esa intensidad que la estaba haciendo temblar…

-Los sirvientes ya se habían retirado y al parecer ya todos dormían…. No podía ir a despertar a Patty o a Annie para que vinieran a desvestir a "mi esposa"… -Terrece comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sabia perfectamente que quizá no fue adecuado ser el mismo quien desvistiera a su joven esposa, pero se había asustado mucho al verla tirada y sin sentido que lo único que le importaba era hacerla reaccionar sin perder tiempo, por ello la había semidesnudado y cuando comprobó que la respiración de la chica volvía y se tornaba normal se sintió tan aliviado, que se permitió relajarse un poco tumbándose al lado de ella, sobre la cama, no había reparado mucho en la belleza del cuerpo de su esposa debido a los nervios que lo invadieron, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido y mucho menos cuando se metió bajo las sabanas en busca de calor, menos estuvo consiente de haberse apegado tanto a ella y cubrirla parcialmente con su cuerpo, pero la verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no se arrepentía, pues la sensación había sido tan placentera, que le regalo un sueño del que no hubiera deseado despertar…y la protagonista de este era precisamente la joven que ahora lo miraba airada e indignada.

-No debiste quitarme la ropa!- se ponía de pie sin dejar de verlo con rabia y envolviéndose aun mas en la sabana, el permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama mirándola parcialmente.

-No te preocupes tanto… la verdad es que "te vi pero no te mire"…- pero la sonrisa torcida que apareció en el apuesto duque… revelaba que sus palabras no eran cien por ciento ciertas.

-Eres un!, un…..-Candy se sentía cohibida, la mirada de Terrece se transformaba y parecía convertirse en una fiera apunto de atacar a su presa y por supuesto…ella era la presa. Comenzó a caminar de espaldas buscando la puerta de el baño mientras su esposo se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella con extrema seguridad.

-Si, lo soy, seré lo que quieras que sea… pero… resulta que también soy tu esposo… y hasta este momento no me había percatado de las ventajas que eso me otorga…- La actitud de Terrece había cambiado, parecía que de pronto hubiera despertado de un largo y profundo sueño que lo mantuviera con los ojos cerrados y viendo solo a través de una tela que lo mantenía preso, pero ahora veía con mas claridad, y le gustaba lo que sentía en el pecho y en su estomago transformado en un nido de mariposas despertando a la primavera… Candy no imaginaba que su actitud rabiosa y temerosa a la vez, estaban provocando en el cosas que jamás, jamás, jamás, había sentido… pero también era consiente que primero tenia que lograr que ella despertara… al igual que el, y eso le brindaba la esperanza de que cuando lo lograra, todo seria inimaginablemente perfecto y maravilloso, su mente trabajaba a marchas superforzadas con mil cosas que se colocaba en su lugar a millón por segundo… el mundo se tornaba diferente de un instante a otro y el comenzaba a sentirse pleno, así que cuando logro acorralar a su asustada pero embravecida esposa entre su cuerpo y la pared, no dejándole escapatoria al bloquear los laterales con sus brazos… bajo la cabeza lentamente acomodándose en un posición que lo dejaba libre para lograr su propósito… los labios de ella se habían quedado mudos, pero temblaban levemente, ella los humedeció con su lengua, esto le provoco una palpitación en las entrañas que le produjo dolor pero también placer… no la miro a los ojos por que no quería que su mirada lo doblegara y desistir de su propósito… ya había probado el cielo dos días atrás y quería volver a sentirlo… no espero ni un segundo mas, su boca hambrienta se fundió con lo único que lo saciaría…los labios de Candy…

La respiración agitada de Terrece se estrellaba en su rostro, ella no podía y a la ves no quería liberarse de aquel ataque, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por la caricia, aun estaba casi desnuda, sus manos se debilitaban y presentía que si aquel beso que la estaba llevando a la gloria no terminaba… la sabana escaparía de sus manos dejándola descubierta, no habría nada malo en que eso sucediera, Terrece era su esposo y eso le otorgaba el derecho que el insinuara momentos atrás, pero ella no quería que fuera así, dominados solo por el deseo, no, ella quería que el la amara como ella lo amaba, pero eso era imposible, ahora cabía la posibilidad de que en ese momento Terrece la deseara, pero ella era solo una alucinación por todo el tiempo que tenia de no estar con su verdadero amor, con Susana, con la que llego antes y se instalo en el corazón de aquel hombre que la estaba derrotando con ese beso que presentía no era completamente suyo, podría jurar que detrás de los parpados serrados de su marido, la imagen de otra rubia muy diferente a ella estaba dibujada… no pudo soportar ser utilizada de esa forma y con un brusco movimiento rompió la unión que tenia con Terrece… él quiso detenerla, pero ella se escurrió de su trampa como el agua cuando corre entre los dedos, en un parpadear ya había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño y sus sollozos se escuchaban a través de la gruesa madera.

Los pasos se fueron alejando… su corazón dolorido se recordaba una y otra ves que no debía bajar la guardia, él no la deseaba a ella, él no la amaba a ella, había sido solo una ilusión… Susana, Susana, Susana estaba detrás de aquel beso… si, porque esa caricia solo podía haber sido provocada por el recuerdo de la bella actriz. Candy trataba de detener el llanto pero no lo lograba… era demasiado doloroso saberse utilizada… pero no podía dejarse vencer, debía seguir luchando… pero con un poco mas de precaución y distancia… suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos tormentosos.

-Dejare un pijama al pie de la puerta… tal vez te quedara un poco grande pero creo que cumplirá el propósito de cubrirte…-Terrece aun se sentía algo mareado por el gran placer que lo había invadido al besar la dulce boca de Candice, pero se sentía mal al pensar que quizá la asusto al dejar que la pasión lo dominara y por eso ella se encontraba encerrada y llorando, además de que debía recordar que las cosas no habían estado del todo bien entre ellos... y aunque el ya había puesto en claro su mente y sus sentimientos, todo le indicaba que Candice no, debía tratar de aclarar todo con ella, arreglar lo que por su culpa se había arruinado… y empezaría desde ya…

-Apagare la luz para que te sientas mas cómoda al salir… y dormiré en el sofá… no puedo salir ahora después de haber estado juntos mitad de la noche… levantaría curiosidad entre los demás y no quiero dar explicaciones que puedan hacerte sentir mal, así que dejemos las cosas por hoy tal y como están…mañana buscare la forma para volver a Granchester y entonces hablaremos un poco mas… solo quiero que descanses hoy… ha sido un día bastante difícil para ambos…

Los pasos volvieron alejarse y el silencio reino, el hilo de luz que se colaba bajo la puerta se volvió mas tenue… y ella se coloco las manos sobre el pecho… la voz de Terrece tenia una diferencia difícil de no notar, había hablado serenamente, tranquilo, sin una pisca de agresividad o resentimiento… pero seguía alejándose… se habría dado cuenta que solo fue una ilusión de su mente lo que lo llevo a besarla?, si, seguro lo que quería era brindarle una disculpa y después seguir como lo habían hecho hasta ese momento… porque le dolía?, eso era lo mas lógico que sucediera y lo mejor para los dos.

La puerta del baño se abrió un poco y un rayo de luz se escapo, con un rápido y nervioso vistazo comprobó que la cama estaba vacía, miro al pie de la puerta, un pijama de seda negra estaba doblada sobre el suelo, la tomo y volvió a cerrar, era solo la camisa del pijama, y ella se la coloco, la sensación que tuvo sobre sus brazos desnudos fue electrizante, deliciosa, el aroma varonil que se desplegaba la hiso aspirar una y otra ves deseando que sus pulmones quedaran llenos de esa fragancia y no se borrara de su nariz nunca… se abrazó así misma sin poder evitarlo, como deseaba que fueran los brazos de Terrece los que la encerraran con la misma suavidad que aquella prenda… pero un rostro con una sonrisa burlona y de ojos azules, enmarcado por una melena rubia… le recordaron que eso era imposible… suspiro y decidió salir para tratar de descansar un poco antes de que amaneciera… y faltaban solo unas cuantas horas para que ese hecho sucediera…

Los piececillos desnudos no hicieron ruido alguno, pero el podía jurar haber escuchado cada uno de los pasos de Candy mientras se acercaba a la cama, mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así podría describir cada movimientos que ella hiciera para meterse bajo las mantas, es mas, podía jurar que estaba observando en su dirección en ese momento asegurándose que el estuviera cómodo, incluso podía contar cada uno de los risos que chocaban contra la almohada mientras ella se recostaba sobre esta… por Dios… sus sentido parecían haber despertado y estar completamente alerta a cada movimiento de esa "pecosa"… sonrió… había descubierto esas pequeñitas manchitas casi imperceptibles que se posaban sobre esa naricilla respingada… eran sencillamente adorables y sobre ella no podían ser mas perfectas.

Candy no podía cerrar los ojos, permanecía de lado mirando en dirección a donde distinguió la silueta de Terrece sobre el sofá… esperaba que estuviera cómodo y bien abrigado, pues a pesar de que la chimenea seguía encendida y la recamara permanecía tibia… ella sentía un frio que le calaba hasta los huesos…quizá él también lo estuviera sintiendo… pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

El llamado en la puerta la despertó, se sentó sobresaltada y buscando a Terrece, pero el sillón estaba vacío y no había ni rastro de las mantas que usara…

-Pase…- respondió a quien estaba llamando una ves mas, la puesta se abrió despacio, su corazón latió desesperado al pensar que era el… pero su mirada no oculto su desilusión cuando descubrió el rostro de Anie que le sonreía detrás de la puerta entreabierta.

-Buenos Días!, puedo pasar?...- preguntaba la pelinegra con una mirada picara.

-Si claro, pasa….- se alisaba un poco el pelo imaginando su horrible apariencia con esos risos tan alborotados.-

-Quería disculparme pero creo que no será necesario… porque mi cargo de conciencia ha quedado aliviado al ver que no tuviste problema en conseguir un pijama….- la morena le lanzaba miraditas divertidas y Candy sintió sonrojarse.

-Si, bueno,… Terrece me presto uno de los suyos…-

-Mejor dicho… compartió el suyo…- Annie sonreía y la picardía no se iba de su rostro. Al ver la expresión de Candy se sintió aun mas divertida y continuo- hace un par de horas me lo encontré en la cocina… estaba muuuuuuy sediento… y pude ver bajo su bata que solo vestía el pantalón de su pijama… me pregunte donde quedaría su camisa… pero ya encontré la respuesta…

-E..e.. bueno… yo…-Candy estaba muy apenada no sabia como reaccionar, pero un movimiento brusco al pie de la cama la sorprendió aun mas y pronto tenia muy cerca de su rostro un par de ojos azules que la miraban llenos de curiosidad.

-Tienes que hablarme de ello….por favor, por favor…- Annie le rogaba mientras se retiraba un poco y unía sus manos para suplicar.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí!, no pudiste soportar la curiosidad, verdad?- Patty entraba como pedro por su casa a la habitación y antes de un educado saludo retaba a su hermana menor, que al verse descubierta se bajaba de la cama de un salto y como una niña regañada se colocaba aun lado de Candice buscando protección..

días Patty…- Candy saludaba a la joven que le sonreí en respuesta.

-Discúlpame Candice… no es que quiera ser grosera al entrar de esa manera, pero esta niña me saca de mis cabales con sus curiosidades y comportamiento, hay días que pareciera que aun no cumple los diez años….- miraba a su hermana con reproche.

-no soy una niña!, y quiero saber, no digas que tu no tienes curiosidad de saber que pasara en tu noche de bodas!... no te atrevas a negarlo!- aun detrás de Candy, Annie miraba acusadora Patty por sobre el hombro y los risos de la rubia que se ponía aun mas sonrojada.

.. no puedo negar que siento cierta curiosidad… pero. Tampoco voy a abrumar a Candice con ese tipo de temas… menos si acabo de conocerla, no quiero que piense que soy una chiflada o una depravada….- Patty recobraba el valor y se ponía las manos en la cintura para continuar retando a su hermana.

-Bueno, bueno… calma las dos- Candy intermediaba en la discusión- eso… bueno… no deberían ... es decir… es mejor que lo sepan por si mismas, no hay explicación que pueda aclarar por completo esas dudas… así que si quieren realmente … saberlo, pues será mejor que esperen a descubrirlo con sus respectivos esposos… cuando el día llegue…- sintiéndose un poco falsa por hablar como si ella supiera la respuesta, Candy ocultaba su mirada para que aquellas jóvenes no descubriera que ella seguía tan virgen e inexperta como el día en que nació, para ella fue claro que Terrece no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de su vida intima, lo que le aclaraba también que ellos no sabían todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, se sintió un poco mas confiada por eso.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

-AaaaaHHHH, no les parece que es una mañana maravillosa…- Terrece extendía los brazos y aspiraba el frio aire de la colina en la que se encontraba junto con sus dos amigos que lo miraban como si estuviera loco, la mañana era gris y el parecía mirarla llena de colores, el frio les calaba hasta la medula y las nieve les llegaba casi a la rodilla, pero el caminaba como si estuviera en un verde prado y aspiraba el frio aire como si fuera el cálido de primavera…

-Terrece, estas seguro de que no te has golpeado con algo esta mañana?.- Archie palmeaba la espalda de su amigo trayéndolo de regreso de donde quiera que se encontraran sus pensamientos.

-Has galopado como si estuvieras en un prado reverdecido sin pensar en que tu pobre caballo apena podía dar paso entre esta espesa y helada nieve….- stear se emparejaba a los hombres y miraba a Terrece mas de cerca su seño se frunció tratando de adivinar el porqué de la actitud de su amigo, nunca lo había visto con ese animo y esa expresión en el rostro.

-Que les pasa, si el día esta maravilloso!, además hemos recorrido el camino casi por completo y no hay nada que les impida regresar a la ciudad… de ahí es imposible que el camino este en mal estado hasta Londres…- se volvía a verlos de frente y en sus ojos el brillo que chispeaba con intensidad era imposible de opacarse.

- dinos algo que no sepamos... nos levantaste a las cinco de la mañana a congelarnos el trasero y hacernos cabalgar hasta aquí…, dijiste "les impida regresar a la ciudad"?- Stear captaba lo que Terrece quería decirles… el y Candice no regresarían con ellos.

-Si, ayer dijeron que había no sé que tantos obstáculos para que regresaran y la verdad es que nunca lo creí, por eso quise comprobarlo….- Se giraba caminando hacia su caballo.

-Si y creí escuchar que ustedes volverían con nosotros…- Archie lo seguía.

-Por favor Archie, si basta ver la cara de idiota que trae para adivinar que lo que tramaron las chicas ha funcionado… y por lo tanto regresaremos solo cuatro.- Stear se les unía y se preparaba para montar nuevamente.

- Quieres decir que Annie y Patty tienen algo que ver en que Candy pasara la noche conmigo?-

-Mi querido Amigo, si Candice paso la noche contigo es merito tuyo, pero que durmiera en tu alcoba ese es merito de Annie y Patty que la envolvieron con trampas y la obligaron a introducirse a tu habitación después de descubrir que dormían en cuartos separados.

-Esas dos, creo que merecen un buen obsequio… pero luego pensare en ello ahora no quiero pensar en nada que no sea "mi Candy".- Terrece montaba de un salto su caballo y esperaba por que su amigos hicieran lo mismo.

-"Tu Candy"… hasta anoche era solo "Candice"…- con picardía Archie montaba sin perder de vista la reacción de su amigo- es que ha sucedido algo que tengas que contarnos?, podríamos decir que Candice es al fin tu mujer?...- la sonrisa en el ojimiel se volvió sincera y su rostro mostro alegría. Busco la mirada de su hermano que se encontraba igual, los dos ansiaban que Terrece se libara de la obsesión de Susana y que fuera feliz con una buena mujer y Candice reunía todas las cualidades pera ello.

-Bueno… tanto como que ya sea mi mujer… no, pero… si han cambiado muchas cosas en mi… anoche pude comprobar algo que jamás pensé que pudiera suceder… pero ahora que ha sucedido me siento completamente libre para ella… y no la voy a perder.- con una sonrisa radiante Terrece afirmaba su decisión y la compartía con sus amigos que se sintieron felices por el, fue solo un parpadeo lo que Terrece tardo para hacer que su caballo comenzara a correr mientras el sentía el palpitar de su corazón que ahora estaba completamente libre y feliz al descubrir que sus sentimientos hacia Candy habían cambiado por completo, desde cuando?, no lo sabia con precisión, quizá desde el mismo día que la vio por primera vez bajo la luz de la luna… si, desde ese momento la forma de sus labios se gravo en su mente y sus verdes esmeraldas se tatuaron en su alma… pero la rabia que juraba sentir hacia ella no era otra cosa que un camuflaje con el que su desconfianza y rebeldía, habían cubierto aquel sentimiento que lo hiso cimbrarse por completo al ver aquella hermosa mujer… y después se escondió en su disfraz de rebelde por el temor al sentimiento que ella despertaba con solo su cercanía… ahora lo tenia mas claro que el cristal, la noche anterior que ella estuvo por completo entre sus brazos, el deseo que sintió con solo ver su piel, la forma en que vibro su corazón al escucharla mencionar su nombre en ese suspiro que juraba ni ella fue consiente de haber pronunciado… cuando sus labios se unieron en ese beso hambriento que lo dejo completamente libre de cualquier pequeña duda sobre lo que sentía… pero sobre todo, el miedo que lo invadió al verla tirada en el suelo y creer que la perdía, le hicieron ver la diferencia entre el apasionado deseo y el amor verdadero… si, porque a Susana solo la deseo carnalmente… pero a Candice…, no, a "Su Candy" la deseaba con el alma, con el corazon, con cada microscópica celula de su cuerpo y eso lejos de hacerlo sentir un prisionero como habia creido y temido, lo hacían sentirse el ser mas libre sobre la tierra, libre para amarla, para poseerla, para dedicarse a hacerla la mujer mas dichosa sobre la tierra… se esclavizo voluntariamente a ella en menos de lo que pensó fuese posible, porque la necesitaba, como se necesita el aire, ahora solo le faltaba hacerla saber que ella era su única dueña y lo haría con tanto cuidado que cuando "su Candy" lo notara… estaría tan perdidamente enamorada de el como él ahora lo estaba de ella… Bendito su padre por obligarlo a casarse con esa maravillosa mujer.

-Si que le ha dado duro- Archie le gritaba a su hermano mientras ambos trataban de alcanzar a Terrece que les aventajaba bastante.

-Si, tiene la misma expresión de estúpido enamorado que tu pones cuando estas con Annie!- Stear le gritaba en respuesta.

-Si, lo acepto, pero no puedes negar que lo sabes porque es la misma cara que tu descubres frente al espejo después de pasar la tarde con Patty!.

Los dos dejaron escapar una carcajada llena de felicidad, el camino que faltaba hacia la villa era de un poco mas de dos horas, pero no importaba, valió la pena el haber madrugado y congelado junto a su amigo, pues ahora podían gritar a los cuatro viento que su amigo estaba libre del embrujo de la actriz americana.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Habían pasado un par de horas después de que tomara el desayuno con sus nuevas amistades, la conversación había sido amena ultimando detalles de como llevarían acabo el baile que le daría los fondos necesarios para rescatar el pequeño orfanato del que era guardiana, ella había tomado una decisión que no quería compartir y esperaba el momento indicado para llevarla a cabo. Candy terminaba de cerrar sus maletas, aprovechando que Annie y Patty le habían concedido un momento a solas mientras ellas se encerraban en el que fuera el aula de estudios en la infancia de Terrece, ese lugar que ella seguía creyendo un "refugio " donde Susana y el compartieron su pasión por el teatro… movió la cabeza para obligarse a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente… si seguía pensando en todo aquello terminaría volviéndose loca.

Sabia que quizá los camino no estuvieran en condiciones después de la tormenta de la pasada noche, pero ella no quería, no podía soportar volver a compartir la alcoba de Terrece, era demasiado doloroso el desear algo que sabia ajeno e imposible… además tenia miedo, un miedo intenso de enamorarse hasta la perdición y teniendo la certeza que seria un enamoramiento unilateral que tarde o temprano cobraría un precio, por ello tomo la decisión de volver a Londres aunque tuviera que hacerlo a lomos de un caballo… no seria la primera vez que viajaba largas distancias de aquella manera y en condiciones aun peores de las que pudiera haber ocasionado la nevada nocturna.

-Candice!...-annie llamaba a la puerta entrando al no recibir respuesta, lo primero que vio fue la maleta de la joven sobre la cama, segundos después la rubia aparecía por la puerta del baño, completamente ataviada para viajar.- A..a donde vas?...

- A Londres…- respondió sin inmutarse y desviando la mirada del sorprendido rostro de la ojiazul.

-A Londres?- la siguió en su recorrido hacia el tocador donde la rubia ajustaba su sombrero y sus guantes.

-Si, hay muchas cosas que preparar y tengo infinidad de asuntos pendiente que he dejado desatendidos… no puedo desobligarme de esa manera de mis responsabilidades, y menos después de que Rosemary confió en mi para ayudarla ahora que se encuentra fuera…- Candy continuaba con su vaivén recogiendo los últimos objetos personales que había llevado para ese fin de semana.

-Están Listas?- Patty entraba sin llamar y se quedaba de piedra al igual que la había sucedido a su hermana..

- Se va…- menciono Annie buscando ayuda en su hermana para detenerla.

-No puedes… no hay quien lleve el coche… y los chicos aun no regresan, creo que deberías consultarlo primero con Terrece….- Patty pensaba rápido y era lo único que se la había venido a la mente en los últimos tres segundos, pero a Candy parecía no importarle.

-Sé que el estará de acuerdo, no le importara que me vaya, y por manejar no te preocupes, nunca he sabido que un caballo necesite chofer…- ocultando sus nervios se acomodaba su falda de montar alisando arrugas inexistentes.

-A CABALLO!- las hermanas se quedaban con la boca abierta.

-Si, cabalgare hasta Londres, no creo tardarme mas de un día en llegar, mi equipaje he pedido que lo envíen después… tal vez ustedes puedan llevarlo consigo y lo mandare a buscar con alguno de los sirvientes de Granchester… sino, pues no hay nada urgente que no pueda espera a ser enviado después.

-Candy no puedes hacer eso… si cae nuevamente una tormenta te perderás en el camino…porque no esperas a que vuelvan los chicos y entonces viajamos todos juntos… la verdad nosotros habíamos preparado una pequeña escena de una obra para pasar la tarde, es algo que acostumbrábamos hacer junto con Terrece cuando nos escapábamos de Londres y nos refugiábamos en esta villa…. No desesperes… te aseguro que volveremos con suficiente tiempo para organizar el baile antes de noche buena…

- Gracias, pero no tengo ningún talento para la actuación además creo que mi gusto por el teatro se ha perdido a últimos tiempos… y no se preocupen por mi, les aseguro que se llegar a Londres con los ojos cerrados… no es la primera vez que recorro ese tipo de distancia montada en el lomo de un caballo… recuerden que soy "escocesa"…- sonreía tranquila aunque moría por dentro de inquietud, pero no por el viaje pues sus palabras eran ciertas, podía sobrevivir bajo una tormenta de nieve y encontrar el rumbo correcto, lo que la inquietaba, era no poder salir antes de que Terrece regresara, pues el seguro la detendría y no la dejaría partir… así que no dio mas escusas y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta de salida, entre sus ropas llevaba una discreta bolsilla que se ocultaba entre los pliegues de su falda, en ella el dinero necesario para comer y hospedarse en alguna posada si era necesario, no necesitaba mas, nada mas, se iría, y nada la detendría… por supuesto … nada, a excepción de Terrece quien la forzaría a quedarse si la atrapaba antes de abandonar la villa, y ella no tendría la voluntad suficiente para decir no, no podría verlo a laos ojos sin desear estar entre sus brazos, o ver sus labios sin querer besarlos, no , no podía quedarse mas sin perder el alma.

-Candice por favor… espera un momento, solo unos minutos mas…- Patty la detenía al llegar al umbral de la puerta.

-De verdad no puedo… entiéndanme por favor… para mi, es muy difícil… las apareció y aprecio todo lo que han tratado de hacer por nosotros pero es imposible… perdónenme por portarme tan descortés, pero si no lo hago ahora… perderé el valor… y no lo hare jamás…- Las lagrimas de Candy estaban a punto de salir de su ojos, Patty la soltó y no dijo mas, la cortina había caído, Candy sabia perfectamente que todo fue un truco de ellas para hacerla pasar la noche con Terrece, y era perfectamente claro que las heridas en el corazón de la chica la estaban matando, no podía condenar a Terrece por el daño que causo en ese corazón que evidentemente era puro, y no podía juzgarla a Candice por no poder perdonar al tonto de su amigo, quizá lo que la chica buscaba era solo un poco de libertad, un poco de alejamiento para poner su mente y corazón en claro… y no lo lograría con la constante presencia del castaño a sus espaldas… no dijo mas, la dejo marchar.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Las risas de los jóvenes que regresaban a casa opacaban el cansancio que traían después de esa jornada repentina cabalgando desde antes del amanecer, Terrece no podía creer lo bien que se sentía al reconocerse completamente enamorado de la que era su esposa y que su cuerpo se hallara libre del recuerdo de Susana… sin embargo la escena que encontró apenas llegar al recibidor le borro la sonrisa.

-Al fin llegan!- Annie corría al encuentro de Terrece, la expresión en su rostro era de completa preocupación mezclada con miedo y pánico….

-Que pasa Annie?. Preguntaba Archie acercándose a la joven que ya jalaba del brazo a su amigo de regreso a la puerta de salida, Stear por su parte había caminado en dirección a donde una tranquila Patty observaba a través de la ventana.

-Patty que ha pasado?..- preguntaba sereno esforzándose por no alterarse como lo estaba su hermano frente a la desesperación de su novia por mover a Terrece que no dio un paso y la miraba extrañado, como si estuviera viendo a una loca que hablaba sin parar diciendo mucho y a la ves diciendo nada…

-Se ha marchado…- fue la tranquila respuesta de la joven volviéndose a mirar fríamente a Terrece que al escuchar aquella declaración se le helo hasta la ultima gota de sangre, girando su rostro la miraba fijamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso es imposible!- declaro el joven duque una ves que su lengua recupero el movimiento.

- Te lo parece?... a mi no, ha montado un caballo y se ha ido..- complemento Patty.

-habrá salido a cabalgar?- Preguntaba Archie no muy convencido al ver la actitud de magdalena que tenia su novia sollozando entre sus brazos.

-n.n.o… .se ha ido…- entre hipos y sollozos Annie confirmaba las palabras de su hermana que seguía con su tranquila actitud pero con la mirada fría que mantenía sobre Terrece.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Terry encaminándose a Patty.

- Eso deberías saberlo tu, no nosotros… esa chica tiene el alma destrozada… sus ojos lo revelan aun sin palabras… su fortaleza oculta el dolor que la consume por dentro, pero creo que pronto no lograra mantenerse mas.

-Eso no puede ser… Terry.. Nosotros pensamos que ya habían hablado y …- Stear estaba confundido, por las declaraciones de su amigo, todo pareciera que ellos habían confesado sus sentimientos mutuamente y aclarado lo sucedido con Susana.

-No,.. solo yo desperté de la pesadilla… ella un no sabe nada de lo que siento…- Terrece se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones, las fuerza que sintió lo renovara, se desvaneció como el viento al intentar ser capturado.

- Debemos partir de inmediato!, cuanto tiempo hace que ella partió?..-Stear tomaba la palabra al ver que Terrece aun no se recuperaba de la noticia recibida, parecía que estaba perdido en algún lugar de su propio subconsciente.

-Unas tres horas, un poco mas un poco menos…- respondió Paty tomando su bolso y su abrigo, ellas ya estaban preparadas para salir en cuanto ellos llegaran.

-Bien, lo que indica que nos lleva una buena ventaja, pero no entiendo como fue que no nos cruzamos con ella en el camino?...-Archie reflexionaba mientras ayudaba a su prometida a colocarse la capucha que usaba como abrigo.

-Sera porque los caballos no necesitan ir precisamente por un mismo camino….- la ironía de Paty mostraba su molestia por lo sucedido, y mas al ver que Terrece aun no reaccionaba solo los veía ir y venir pero no decía palabra.

-Terry…- Stear se detuvo frente a el mientras los demás ya se encaminaban hacia la salida donde el coche ya esperaba para ser abordado.

-Si algo le sucede a Candy… no creo poder vivir…- confeso a su amigo y la sinceridad de su palabras estaba reflejada en aquellos ojos que por primera vez no se avergonzaban de mostrar el agua salada que los cubría.

-No, nada pasara, ella viene de una tierra muy diferente a la nuestra, es una joven muy capaz, además no estamos en la prehistoria donde podía ser atacada por algún dinosaurio…- El mayor de los Corwell intentaba animar y quitar un poco de seriedad al asunto para reconfortar a su amigo, aunque por dentro el mismo estaba muriendo de preocupación por la joven que a pesar de recién conocerla y tratarla ya le tomaba cariño, era una chica sincera y sencilla, eso lo habían descubierto de primera vista, y con un corazón limpio y noble, nadie en su sano juicio se preocuparía por ayudar a unos chiquillos que Vivian en un barrio lleno de malvivientes y zonas peligrosas, lo que también decía mucho de su valor.

- Vamos Terrece, no podemos perder mas tiempo…- Archie regresaba y se asomaba por la puerta apurando a los dos amigos que aun seguían dentro del salón de estar.

Minutos mas tarde, recorrían el camino que si bien estaba despejado, estaba muy lejos de ser el que Candy recorría, según comentarios de Patty Candy mención que acortaría el camino cabalgando entre las colinas, no pensaba ir siguiendo las curvas y líneas que el hombre había formado, cuando podía seguir el instinto de el animal que montaba y que para ella era mas confiable que cualquier ser humano.

Terrece seguía mudo, miraba por el cristal de la ventanilla del coche, el al igual que los Corwell no habían probado bocado, y aunque su estomago reclamaba, su mente no lo escuchaba, su corazón latía adolorido, pensaba en las mil y una cosas que podrían sucederle a Candice, él hubiese querido ir a caballo siguiendo el rastro de la joven, pero Stear había tenido razón al decirle que por la cantidad de nieve seria muy difícil que pudiera encontrar las huellas o la dirección en la que ella iba, lo mejor era volver a Londres lo mas rápido posible para esperar su llegada, una vez ahí podrían preguntar entre la gente que trabajaba en Granchester si ellos conocían alguna ruta que fuera distinta al camino regular que se recorría entre las dos poblaciones, ellos nunca habían viajado tales distancias a caballo, y sus conocimientos se limitaban a seguir las nuevas calles que el hombre creaba, Candy en cambio había crecido en un lugar donde los caminos los hacían según recorrían el área, y aunque las tierras bajas ya eran semejantes a Londres, las tierras Altas que eran habitadas por los Clanes a los que Pertenecía Candice, aun no se dejaban dominar completamente por la "civilización" materialista y "destructora de la naturaleza".

Una vez llegaron a la ciudad, se detuvieron aun en contra de Terrece para tomar alimento, habían recorrido la mitad del camino a Granchester, y no sabían si Candice estaba a la misma distancia o seguía llevando ventaja, Terrece se miraba demasiado desolado como para pasar bocado, ni siquiera había tomado el café que pidiera, solo permanecía encerrado en sus propios pensamientos… y los cuales eran completamente para Candy…"Su Candy".

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

El paisaje aunque completamente Blanco, seguía siendo una bella imagen, ella siempre había amado la libertad que le proveía su tierra, no le importaba que algunas personas los creyeran incivilizados solo por permanecer respetando la naturaleza, ellos Vivian en completa armonía con el mundo que los llenaba de bellos paisajes como el que ahora degustaba desde lo alto del lomo de Emperador.

Bajo de su montura y comenzó a caminar mientras dejaba que su mente se despejara y su corazón se llenara del aire frio que la reconfortaba, no quería pensar, quería olvidarse por completo de todo lo que la torturaba, camino un trecho y distinguió a lo lejos una pequeña propiedad en medio de una gran extensión plana de terreno, seguro era alguna pequeña granja, el humo de la chimenea le indicaba que estaba habitada, pero ella no quería molestar, siguió con su camino y pronto se interno en un pequeño bosquecillo por el cual cruzaba un riachuelo que en sus orillas se cristalizaba con hielo, se inclino y permitió que su caballo diera algunos sorbos del agua helada, vio su reflejo, su pelo había sido atado en un moño a la altura de su nuca, la capucha que la cubría del frio ocultaba su cabeza y dejaba que solo su rostro se distinguiera, miro la tela sedosa con que había sido confeccionada la capa que la cubría, sonrió, no tenia nada de semejante a las burdas pieles conque acostumbraban cubrirse en esas épocas en sus amadas Highland, su ojos con algo de maquillaje y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio también eran diferentes, pero si había algo que estaba completamente cambiado era su mirada, sus verdes ojos que algún día brillaron con felicidad, estaban opacos, la piel a su alrededor hablaba por si sola del dolor que llevaba en el corazón, y en el centro de sus pupilas solo una alma vacía y atormentada se reflejaba… no quedaba nada de ella, Alberth y Anthony tenían razón cuando le dijeron que había cambiado demasiado y ella se negó a creerlo.

Miro sus labios, recordó el sabor de la boca de Terrece, y como si estuviera poseída comenzó a tallarlos con fuerza, quito los guantes que le brindaban calor a sus manos y las hundió en el agua helada para comenzar a lavar su boca con fuerza… las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera evitarlo… y pronto su llanto ahogado se convirtió en sonoros sollozos que terminaron en gritos desgarradores…

Había sido demasiado dolor, demasiada humillación la que se forzara a ocultar tras la falsa sonrisa de una dama, su madre la había educado para ello, aun en contra de si misma, no era un destino que su familia deseara para ella, y menos conociendo su naturaleza libre, pero la palabra de sus abuelos estaba empeñada en aquel contrato, y nada se podía hacer, así que su madre tuvo que enseñarle y aconsejarle para que desempeñara el papel digno de una Duquesa… y ella lo había aceptado, jamás dejaría que el apellido de sus antepasados se manchara por no cumplir con un contrato, habia aprendido a fingir, a callar aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, a ocultar sus sentimientos para que los demás no notaran su dolor o su sufrimiento, sus alegrías… pero eso solo lo había puesto en practica cuando piso tierra inglesa, en su escocia, su padres le permitieron seguir siendo la misma joven alegre y hasta cierto punto "salvaje" que todos adoraban, en su tierra había podido reír a carcajadas sin preocuparse que pudieran tomarla por una descocada, renegar si no estaba de acuerdo en algo, enfrentarse a quien provocara su ira, no era la muñequita de porcelana que debía lucir trajes costosísimos o joyas únicas… no , esa no era Candice White…

Una vez que su llanto fue cesando, y su dolor se adormeció un poco, recordó el día en que emocionada recibió aquel pequeño retrato del que seria su esposo… busco en la bolsa de su falda y lo saco… siempre lo llevaba con ella, la imagen de Terrece seguía siendo la misma, pero ahora comprendía con mayor claridad la frialdad de su mirada, el odio que se convertía en crueldad sin piedad y que también se reflejaba en aquellas pupilas de mar… pero sobre todo, aquel misterio que las hacia obscurecerse… y ese… sin duda… era el apasionante amor que sentía por Susana. Las lagrimas aun no terminaban de caer, y al reconocer aquel hecho comenzaron a ser un poco mas abundantes… porque la vida tenia que ser tan injusta?, ella se negó a amar a alguien mas desde que era casi una niña y su madre había comenzado a educarla para ser una Duquesa… le hablaron de su matrimonio y del respeto que debía a su prometido aun sin conocerlo… que debía amarlo única y exclusivamente a el… porque fueron tan crueles?… porque enseñarla a amar a una fantasía?… o en todo caso, porque no enseñaron a Terrece de la misma forma a amarla a ella… a él le dieron la libertad, mientras a ella poco a poco le cortaron las alas.

No supo en que momento comenzó a obscurecer, pero la luz que quedaba no duraría mas de una hora… era invierno y obscurecía antes de lo acostumbrado, tomo las riendas del caballo y monto sobre este… buscaría una posada para descansar, no podía ni quería regresar a Granchester tan pronto… necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo, solo un poco mas para recuperar fuerzas y volver a enfrentarse a su vacía vida, para recomponer la mascara de la perfecta dama, para volver a tomar el papel de una falsa Duquesa… porque eso era ella, una suplente que llenaba un hueco, guardaba un espacio para que fuera ocupado por la joven que el corazón de Terrece ya había elegido… Susana.

A poco tiempo encontró una posada… un matrimonio de ancianos estaba al frente de esta, era su hogar y lo habían convertido en una posada al quedarse solos, sus hijos ya habían formado sus propias familias y por lo tanto no Vivian con ellos, cubrieron su soledad ayudando a los viajeros que buscaban un lugar decente para dormir, ya que el hotel de la pequeña población estaba sobre una cantina donde personas no muy amables acostumbraban reunirse.

Candy vio la fachada de la posada, le pareció encantadora… hermosa, un pequeño refugio como el que sonio compartir con el que fuera su esposo mientras pasaban el invierno a solas internados en las altas montañas de escocia, un refugio para compartir su amor sin testigos… el refugio de un sueño que jamás se haría realidad, entro y la sonrisa amable de la anciana le devolvió un poco de fe en la gente.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

La enorme fachada del castillo Granchester se divisaba al final del camino, era casi media noche pero Terrece no había querido que pararan en algún hotel, solo había dejado que tomaran la cena donde el solo se llevo a los labios media taza de café… forzado por Patty.

Las luces del castillo estaban encendidas, era costumbre que se apagaran hasta media noche… cuando llegaron, el primero en bajarse fue Terrece, que corrió al interior sin esperar por nada ni por nadie, pero la cara sorprendida del mayordomo le revelo que "ella" aun no llegaba, salió con rumbo a los establos con la esperanza de que estuviera oculta, pero no había señales de Emperador; el caballo que ella montaba, regreso y sus amigos ya habían cuestionado a la servidumbre, no, La Duquesa no había vuelto a casa.

-Terrece creo que deberíamos enviar un mensaje a sus padres… quizá… no encontró el camino o sucedió…

-Cállate!… ella va a volver… lo se, lo siento….- Terrece no permitía que Stear terminara la frase, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento que el mayor de los Corwell, pero al ver la reacción de Terrece prefirieron no expresarlo, así que guardaron silencio.

-Porque no contactas a Anthony… seguro el sabrá localizarla…- fue Archie el que se atrevió a romper el silencio…

Terrece estaba a punto de responder cuando escucharon que el mayordomo volvía a abrir la puerta, salió sin esperar un segundo y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente… era ella… tenia que ser ella…

Sus pasos se detuvieron con brusquedad a medio camino, su cuerpo se paralizo…y su rostro perdió toda expresión…

-Terrece hijo!- Rosemary abría sus brazos y lo envolvía cariñosamente, detrás de ella entraba Richard, su padre, y con el sus hermanos que le sonreían alegres por volver a verlo… pero el no podía devolverles el gesto, sus pupilas de mar se fijaron en aquellas que parecían ser su propio reflejo… pero estas se endurecieron adivinando malas noticias…

* * *

y bien? bueno malo regular,... comentenme, y ya saben las amo y espero subir el proximo antes del anio nuevo, jajajajajaj no se crean el sabado lo subo como casi siempre... okis pues gracias mil a todas las que me siguen acompaniando, alas quem agrgaron en sus favoritos y alas queme regalas unos segundos mas de tiempo para escribirme un review, son dela parte mas bella que he tenido durante este anio, y ojala me sigan en el proximo, porque despues de esta sigue otra que se llamara la doncella guerrera, si a alguien le suena el nombre esporqueme inspire en el poema de el mismo nombre y que fue una lectura que lei en mi cuarto anio de primarai y desde entonces me enamore de esa bello poema y hast ahora me he atrevido aescribir una historia basandome en el... bueno pues Bendiciones y gracias mil, akire.


	15. La Duquesa 15

Heloitooooo!, lo se, lose, estoy retrasada un dia, pero es que se me acabaron los capitulos de reserva y estoy escribiendo los que siguen... ademas que las visitas me traen como chile en comal... de aqui para alla, jajajajajajajja, que tal la navidad?, felises?...** ojala y si, ojala y todos los que me leen se hayan pasado un hermosos dia al lado de sus seres queridos, y que El ninio jesus les haya traido de regalo muchisimo amor, salud y tranquilidad, que es lo mas valioso en este mundo en el que vivimos, donde el dindero no vale nada si no tenemos salud, ni las propiedades son importantes si no tenemos amor o personas con quien compartirlas, y la tranquilidad vale mas que el oro en estos dias llenos de violencia y desastres naturales..** y ahora las dejo para que lean el ultimo capitulo de este anio y al parecer seran los reyes magos los que traeran el final de esta historia...

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Despedida.**

-Como sucedió Terrece?...- La voz de Richard era tensa, estaba irritado, su hijo realmente estaba empeñado en defraudarlo y Rosemary en defenderlo.

-Esta agobiado Richard… podríamos esperar un poco mas…- La madrastra del joven se había empeñado en acompañarlos al despacho, sabia que era un momento difícil para Terry, podía adivinarlo en sus ojos que ya expresaban las marcas de su preocupación.

- No sé que pasa por su cabeza… no sé que piensa o que siente… ella no habla conmigo desde lo ocurrido en la casa de los Hampshire… de hecho, desde que nos casamos no hemos tenido una conversación real- El futuro duque se vio obligado a confesar lo que habían tratado de guardar como secreto de pareja, pero en una situación como esa nada podía ocultarse. El no conocía el porqué de la decisión de Candice, el había creyó falsamente en que las cosas mejorarían con su acercamiento y el haberse enamorado de su esposa, pero al parecer se equivoco, todo indicaba que el amor que ella pudiera haber sentido hacia él se había esfumado.

-Es lógico que ella tenga esa actitud distante hacia ti, no puedes esperar que después de todo lo ocurrido desde su matrimonio ella se muestre como si nada estuviera pasando, lo ha sabido ocultar muy bien, pero cualquier mujer estaría deshecha con algo semejante… pero, debe existir algo que haya desatado su decisión de irse…- Richard insistía.

-Querido… probablemente solo necesitaba alejarse un poco, quizá solo quiera pensar sobre todo lo que ha vivido y la manera de solucionarlo.- Intervenía Rosemary.

-Es que no lo entienden… si algo llega a sucederle a Candice, no se cual será la reacción de los White… de William… es un hombre muy paciente y responsable, pero esta mas que claro que ella es una parte importante para el… su mirada lo dice todo y por lo que he sabido… no me gustaría convertirme en su enemigo lastimando algo tan preciado para el.

-Porque tienes que mencionar a es tipo?..- Terrece se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia la chimenea frente a ellos…

-Porque es necesario que estemos preparados para cualquier cosa, William podrá ser el mas noble y bondadoso de los hombres, pero una vez que lastimas algo que el considera muy preciado… su ira puede desatarse y convertirlo en un hombre sin piedad… no quiero problemas con Escocia ahora que tendremos que ir a América a enfrentar otros inconvenientes que requieren nuestra presencia…

-De que hablas?...- Terrece se giro para ver de frente a su padre, era verdad, ellos habían regresado antes de lo planeado, pero su preocupación por la ausencia de Candice no le permitió reparar en ese hecho hasta ahora que su padre lo mencionaba.

-Eleonor y Susana están causando problemas en América,- Terrece fruncía el entrecejo extrañado y esperando una mejor explicación- Eleonor ha comenzado a mover sus hilos después de no haber conseguido lo que se proponía viniendo a buscarme a Londres, se ha hecho "amiga" de uno de nuestros socios mas reconocidos en el continente y este la esta apoyando en su campaña como Madre del Duque de Granchester, ha exigido intervenir en las negociaciones que tenemos con algunas compañías en NewYorck, y exige que se le consulte sobre todos los pasos que se den dentro de dichas compañías, se autonombra tu representante y no solo eso, alegan que Susana es tu prometida y próxima esposa, por lo que con la ayuda de unos cuantos socios que se han rendido a sus "encantos" están logrando boicotear nuestro apellido haciendo malas decisiones, están presionándome… y es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, además han puesto grandes cantidades de dinero en cuentas a su nombre..

-Pero eso no es posible si tu o yo no lo autorizamos….- Terrece no podía creer que la que se decía su madre pudiera hacer tal cosa…

- En América, como en la mayoría de los países… una cara bonita y un cuerpo disponible ofrecidos a las personas correctas pueden lograr lo que sea… y ellas han hecho buen uso de sus "ventajas"…- Richard estaba molesto, pero no podía descargar toda su ira en presencia de Rosemary que moralmente era la mas afectada, no quería darle mas dolores.

-No quiero ni pensar todo lo que se desataría si esto llega a conocerse en Escocia, por eso no quiero provocar a William… si cualquiera de estos asuntos llega a sus oídos, no creo que salgamos bien librados… Terrece necesitamos viajar a América y poner todo en su lugar… pero no se si estarías de acuerdo en enfrentarte a la mujer que te dio la vida…

-No, ella fue solo fue una incubadora… salió de sus propios labios, no puedo considerar madre a una mujer que hubiera preferido acabar con mi vida siendo un ser indefenso, no le debo nada, solo tengo una madre; Rosemary, y ella jamás me haría daño… así que no tengo ningún motivo para considerar a Eleonor...- Los ojos de Rosemary se cristalizaban al escuchar las palabras de su hijo y su corazón se estremecía lleno de dicha al ver que por fin recobraba a su pequeño Terrece.

-Bien, me alegra poder contar contigo, pero primero tenemos que resolver el asunto de Candice... aparte de los Corwell y las señoritas O 'Brian, alguien mas conoce la desaparición de tu esposa?..

-Solo un par de sirvientes que nos recibieron,…-

-Dorothy esta entre ellos?.- Richard sabia a la perfección que Dorothy había sido enviada para cuidar de Candice por parte de los White o tal ves por parte del mismísimo Lord, y su lealtad a esa familia era inquebrantable, si la chica sabia de la desaparición de su señora… William no tardaría en enterarse de ello.

-No, ella aun no vuelve, antes de partir convencí a Candy de que le diera estos días de vacacione para que fuera a ver a su familia… al parecer aun no vuelve...- la respuesta de Terrece le devolvió un poco de aliento a Richard y a Rosemary.

-Entonces tendremos que movilizarnos con rapidez, enviaremos…- las palabras de Richard fueron interrumpidas por la puerta que se abrió inesperadamente… Stear interrumpía y su sonrisa marcaba buenas nuevas…

-Candice acaba de llegar a la puerta principal…- no tuvo necesidad de decir mas, ni siquiera de disculparse, el primero en salir con la velocidad de un rayo fue Terrece, detrás de el Rosemary y Richard se encaminaban a encontrarse con la pequeña duquesa rebelde...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candice desmontaba a Emperador, pasaba un poco mas de medio día, pero no quiso apresurar su regreso, seguro Terrece y compañía estarían ya en casa y lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones, así que había esperado un poco y cabalgado por entre las colinas a paso lento, disfrutando del hermoso amanecer que a pesar del frio seguía llenándola de la libertad que pronto perdería nuevamente, cuando entro al camino principal del castillo y lo vio erguido con toda su majestuosidad, sintió como si un par de cadenas se hubieran atado a sus pies y manos, tendría que comportarse como un verdadera dama y ofrecer una disculpa convincente para ser perdonada por su osadía… sonrió con tristeza, si estuviera en escocia, nadie la juzgaría o retaría, seguro sus padres la recibirían con un abrazo lleno de amor y en sus ojos encontraría la preocupación desvaneciéndose por su nueva travesura.

Se detuvo en la puerta principal y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, después bajo de su caballo y entrego las riendas al mozo que ya se apresuraba a su encuentro.

-Trátelo bien, esta cansado… mímelo un poco de mi parte... se ha portado excelente…- la sonrisa de Candy que no iba mas allá de sus labios, fue respondida por una sincera por parte del mozo que se alejaba con el animal rumbo a los establos, ella suspiro nuevamente aspirando profundo para cobrar valor y enfrentar a su enfurecido marido, o quien sabia… a lo mejor ni siquiera le había importado su tardanza y desaparición, … comenzó a subir la escalinata y la puerta se abrió frente a ella un vez llego al pórtico bajo los enormes muros de frio mármol.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no era el mayordomo quien estaba frente a ella… era Terrece.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El joven no había perdido ni un minuto después de oír la palabras de su amigo, corría entre el pasillo rumbo a la entrada principal, abrió la puerta apenas llego a ella dejando a un lado al mayordomo que estaba apunto de hacerlo, su aliento se detuvo en cuanto la vio frente a él, a una distancia tan corta que solo necesitaba extender su brazo para tocarla, pero no sabia porque su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba paralizado, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus hombros se relajaban como si el peso del mundo le hubiera sido retirado en los últimos segundos…

-Candy…- fue poco más que un murmullo. Y cuando extendió al fin su mano lo que paso lo dejo literalmente con la boca abierta.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido mi Lord, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.- con una frialdad que helaba, Candice estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza inclinada ofreciendo una disculpa como si se encontrara frente al mismo rey de Inglaterra y pidiera perdón por su vida… Terrece no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le revelaban.

-Candy!, querida!, que haces?..- Rosemary salía de la puerta a espaldas de Terrece, el chico no podía pronunciar palabra, y ella estaba extrañada de la actitud de su Sobrina… la ayudo aponerse de pie.

Las dos mujeres pasaron al lado de Terrece que no podía moverse, su corazón estaba en shock, eso era lo que se sentía al ser despreciado?... podía jurar que su corazón se había congelado con la sola mirada de la joven a la que ahora sabia amaba, sus verdes esmeraldas estaban vacías, no había mas dolor, no había mas agonía, ni odio hacia él, no había nada… absolutamente nada, ni la sombra de algún sentimiento, todo indicaba que el corazón de Candy estaba muerto y eso era lo peor que podía ocurrirle.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

En el recibidor la espera también había terminado, en cuanto Rosemary entro con Candy del brazo fue recibida como ella no se lo esperaba, Las hermanas de Terrece que si bien no la conocían, la abrazaron como si hubieran convivido en ella de toda una vida, lo mismo el Pequeño Richard que antes de darle un beso en la mejilla hiso una reverencia educada como todo un caballerito, lo que produjo una sonrisa en el rígido rostro de Richard padre, Terrece entro segundos después que ellas y en su rostro se expresaba todo lo que su alma sentía, Sus amigos lo notaron desde que lo vieron cruzar el umbral, Patty y Annie se reunieron con Rosemary, Karen, todas mostrando su preocupación por la joven Duquesa. Flamy en cambio se separo de estas al ver el dolor en la mirada de su hermano.

-Candice, realmente nos tenias con el alma en un hilo, Annie tomaba el brazo de su nueva amiga y la encaminaba a uno de los hermosos sillones del recibidor principal.

-Lamento causarles tal preocupación, pero decidí detenerme en un poblado que era un encanto, y el tiempo se me paso, por lo que tuve que pasar ahí la noche, no encontré la manera de comunicarme con ustedes porque es un poblado algo lejos de la ciudad...- La joven sonreía, su clásica mueca que le ayudaba a disfrazar su verdadero sentir, de reojo logro ver como Terrece salía de la habitación acompañado de los Corwell.

-Querida pensamos que algo te había sucedido…- Rosemary le acercaba una taza de te que había servido Flammy, la mayor de sus hijas, Y aprovecho para presentarlas debidamente,- Candice… estas son mis hijas, las hermanas de Terrece… ella es Flammy la mayor,… esta interesada en la medicina y tenemos muchas esperanzas en tener nuestro propio medico familiar cuando logre su objetivo. Esta otra jovencita es mi hija Karen… dos años menor que Flammy… ella esta mas interesada en la literatura, es una apasionada lectora y quizá una futura escritora de obras teatrales tan buenas como las de Shakespeare…, mi caballerito se ha presentado a si mismo… el pequeño Richard… es aun muy pequeño pero parece que le agradara mucho seguir los pasos de su padre en los negocios… será un buen ayudante para Terrece cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad…- Con los ojos llenos de Orgullo Rosemary los acercaba para que saludaran nuevamente a Candice.

-Un verdadero placer conocerte… Candy, seremos muy buenas amigas ya lo veras, - Karen era muy correcta pero tenia una sonrisa sincera y amable.

-Esperábamos conocerte en condiciones diferentes, pero al parecer a ti te molesta la monotonía de la vida y prefieres ponerle tu propio ritmo y control…. Aun así es un gusto conocer a la elegida de los abuelos para convertirse en Duquesa…- Flammy era un poco mas rígida, y para ella no había pasado desapercibido el dolor marcado en las pupilas de su querido hermano, ella no perdonaba a quien lo lastimaba, no sabia el porqué de la actitud de su cuñada, pero no le gustaba ver tristeza en los ojos de su hermano, el ya había sufrido bastante como para que alguien viniera a hacerlo sufrir aun mas.

-Flammy… hija, esa actitud no es adecuada para un miembro de nuestra familia.- Richard se acercaba a su hija y posaba una mano en el delicado hombro, le sonreía antes de dirigirse a su nuera- Bienvenida Candice, nos alegramos que no hayas tenido ningún contratiempo en tu viaje… es una lastima que apenas nos volvemos a ver y tendremos que separarnos nuevamente…

Candy se sentía un poco mal por las palabras que le dirigiera Flammy, y por la actitud de Richard sabia que él también estaba en desacuerdo por la manera en que había actuado, pero eso quedo de lado cuando el menciono su nueva separación, sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por completo, eso no era bueno.

-Salen de viaje nuevamente?..- pregunto mirando a Rosemary al no soportar la mirada de Flammy y Richard, los dos tenían la misma expresión de reproche aunque sus labios formaran una sonrisa, ellos dos tenían los ojos muy similares a los de Terrece y eso era lo que mas la estaba afectando.

-No toda la familia… solo Richard….

-Y Terrece, partirá con papa hacia América…- Flammy había complementado lo que su madre estaba dudando en pronunciar, la turbación de su cuñada le dio una motivo para sonreír, era claro que no se esperaba esa noticia.

- A América?...- preguntaba procesando las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos.

-Si, tengo algunos problemas que no pueden esperar… y necesito a Terrece a mi lado… no serán mas de dos meses… o al menos eso espero... – Flammy y Karen abrasaban a su padre que las recibía amoroso, Rosemary palmeaba la mano de Candice que bajado la mirada a su taza de te, él se iría y estaría a disposición de Susana… el llanto se acumuló en sus ojos, pero su orgullo no le permitió dejarlo correr por sus mejillas.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Terrece se sujetaba fuertemente de la fría baranda de mármol que rodeaba la terraza frontal del primer piso, no quería hablar, no quería pensar… no quería sentir…, Sus amigos, de pie detrás de el silenciosamente le brindaban apoyo, no había preguntas, sabían que no tendrían respuestas, por que tenían que ser tan complicados cuando con una sencilla platica sincera y verdadera se podía aclarar todo?. Quizá porque los dos eran igual de orgullosos y ninguno quería perder, eso, era el mayor error dentro de una pareja que estaba enamorada, como su amigo y su esposa lo estaban aunque no lo reconocieran abiertamente.

-Sera mejor que volvamos adentro, el frio esta empeorando y seguro aun tienes mucho que hablar con tu padre…- Stear palmeaba el hombro de su amigo que solo asintió pero no se movió de su lugar.

Suspiro profundo Pronto partiría, su padre no tardaría mas de tres días en preparar todo para su viaje, tenia que lograr que Candice lo aceptara, tenia que lograr abrir una grieta en esa nueva capa de hielo que ella había adherido al muro que los separaba, no podía darse por vencido ahora que empezaba a conocer el verdadero amor… se giro para seguir a sus amigos que ya se alejaban para reunirse con los demás.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candice se sentía demasiado agobiada, las charlas y preguntas le estaban provocando un ligero dolor de cabeza, Patty y Annie seguían hablando del baile que organizarían y poniendo al tanto a Rosemary, Karen se había unido a la algarabía y junto con las demás planeaban las mil y una forma en que podrían divertir a los invitados, Flammy por su lado no dejaba de verla de manera reprobatoria, la joven era demasiado estricta y madura para su edad, a sus diecisiete años debía estar emocionada en conocer chicos y pensando en el vestido que luciría al igual que lo hacia su hermana menor… pero no, contrario a las demás guardaba silencio y seguro estaba juzgando mentalmente cada uno de los puntos que eran mencionados… era muy parecida a Richard y por lo tanto a Terrece en manera de ser… el único que no prestaba mucha atención a todo aquello era el pequeño Richard que prefería seguir comiendo los panecillos que habían sobre la mesa de te… y ella, ella solo quería salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación para poder pensar, pensar en lo que tenia que hacer, si estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar a Terrece y perderlo o hacer algo para que él no la olvidara y volviera a ella después de su viaje a la tierra de la mujer que amaba…

-Parece que Candy esta cansada, deberían dejarla descansar un poco… no creo que su viaje haya sido tan fácil como ella lo pinta…- Flammy interrumpía la cháchara de las demás féminas y Richard padre sonreía ante el carácter de su hija mayor, una Granchester en toda la extensión del apellido.

-Oh!, es verdad, discúlpanos querida, nos emocionamos demasiado con el baile, después de tanta preocupación, desbordamos nuestro alivio en la planificación del evento…. Será una maravilla si trabajamos unidas….- Rosemary sonreía pero la respuesta de Candy fue solo asentir levemente con su cabeza, de reojo capto el preciso momento en que Terrece entro por la puerta lateral en compañía de los Corwell, y su deseo de huir fue mayor…

-Flammy tiene Razón… estoy muy cansada, por favor ruego que me perdonen nuevamente por haberles causado tanta preocupación y les pido me disculpen… deseo descansar un poco…

-Claro, claro, lo entendemos querida…-Rosemary se ponía de pie dispuesta a acompañarla, pero su marido la detuvo… y con una sencilla y discreta mirada hacia Terrece le sugirió que la siguiera, ellos dos necesitaban hablar a solas.

Terrece no dijo nada, se dirigió a la puerta por donde su esposa había salido, le llevaba solo unos segundos de ventaja, pero era claro que la chica tenia deseos de desaparecer lo mas rápido posible porque muy apenas la alcanzo a ver doblar en la escalera.

-Nosotros tenemos que marcharnos,- Stear tomaba el brazo de Patty que al igual que Flammy había permanecido en silencio y solo hablo lo necesario, compartiendo la opinión de su prometido se puso de pie para despedirse, Archie y Annie los imitaron y en menos de lo que pensaron se encontraron en la salida rumbo a su auto para volver a sus casas, Rosemary y Richard los despidieron desde lo alto de la escalinata en la entrada principal.

-Buena la ha hecho nuestra cuñadita…- Menciono Flammy en cuanto sus padres volvieron.

-No juzgues tan duramente sin conocer los hechos…- la retaba su madre.

-A mi me pareció una gran chica, justo lo que necesita Terrece, alguien que le enseñe que no siempre se saldrá con la suya...- karen estaba convencida de sus palabras.

-Es muy bella…- El pequeño Richard se unía a su familia, y estos solo sonrieron por tan sincero comentario. Richard abrazo a su mujer por los hombros y la beso en la mejilla, la tormenta aun no pasaba, pero ellos estarían para ayudar a que ese pequeño barco no se volcara y terminara hundiéndose.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candy se refugiaba en su recamara cerrando la puerta tras de si, había sentido los pasos de Terrece a corta distancia y lo que menos quería era un enfrentamiento con el, no se sentía con el valor necesario para ver la felicidad que seguro el reflejaría en su mirada por estar pronto a viajar a América, si quería castigarla por su mal comportamiento, ese era el mejor de los castigos.

El llamado en su puerta la sobresalto al encontrarse todavía recargada en ella tocándose con sus manos el pecho que parecía dejaría salir su corazón al palpitar tan fuerte, no respondió, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

-Candice, necesito hablar contigo por favor,.- Terrece no se atrevió a abrir la puerta sin que ella se lo permitiera.

-Lo siento estoy cansada… no creo que sea un buen momento- respondió después de unos segundos.

-Candice… partiré en unos días a América… lo sabes... y creo que necesitamos hablar antes de mi viaje.

-No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar… yo… estoy cansada… y quiero dormir un poco.

-Créeme si te digo que ninguno de los que estuvo en este castillo desde ayer… a dormido, entre ellos yo, también estoy cansado pero necesitamos hablar, las cosas no pueden seguir así...- Terrece mantenía la esperanza de que ella entendiera y le permitiera entrar, El sonido de la cerradura cediendo le provoco un vuelco al corazón, La puerta se entreabrió apenas un par de centímetros. Tomo la cerradura y se dispuso a entrar, su cuerpo temblaba levemente y su respiración perdía su ritmo normal, porque era tan difícil controlar sus sentidos cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Candice estaba sentada frente al tocador, soltando su pelo para cepillarlo, se lo coloco a un lado cubriéndose el rostro de la mirada de él, no quería que viera lo que la inesperada noticia le causaba y que claramente se reflejaba en su rostro, escucho sus pasos mientras entraba a su alcoba… pero no hubo palabras, el guardaba silencio, un silencio que duro un par de minutos que parecían eternos, ella tuvo que hablar al no poder soportar mas la sensación que la mirada de él estaba causando en su cuerpo.

-De que quería hablar?..- pregunto girándose un poco para darle por completo la espalda, su voz sonó tranquila a pesar de que en su interior vivía todo lo contrario.

-Ee... yo… bueno… yo creo que… - se estaba volviendo estúpido?, a que se debía ese tartamudeo?... no, no estaba estúpido ni mucho menos tartamudo, era solo la impresión que le causo la belleza de la joven que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, aun llevaba su traje de montar, claro, no le dio tiempo a que se cambiara de ropa, pero aquella maravilla de su pelo suelto y recién cepillado era una de las tantas alucinaciones que tenia con ella… ese pelo completamente suelto y esparcido sobre la almohada de su cama, mientras el la besaba y la acariciaba en una y mil formas… ese pelo que deseaba acariciar, oler y besar hasta el cansancio y aun así seguiría oliéndolo y deseando rosar su piel desnuda mientras retozaba con ella en el lecho….cerro los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a olvidar por un momento sus constantes fantasías… tenia que hablar si quería que algún día esos deseos se volvieran realidad, trago saliva disponiéndose a ser mas coherente.

-Creí que deseaba una conversación… pero si ha cambiado de idea agradeceré que salga de mi alcoba, deseo ponerme mas cómoda…- Candy se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño… quería huir de la presencia de ese hombre antes de que su debilidad por el la hiciera perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y se arrojara a sus brazos implorando por uno solo de sus besos.

-Por favor, espera…- lo logro!, por lo menos fueron tres palabras seguidas sin un solo tartamudeo…, si, solo tenia que poner su mente en el punto importante para poder continuar con lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Ella se detuvo al pie de la cama y tomo en su blanca mano uno de los postes que se erguían hacia el techo,…un suspiro salió de su boca… estaba exasperada?. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo…

-Candice… sé que nuestro matrimonio no fue algo que deseáramos… sé que comenzó muy mal… por supuesto la mayor parte de culpa la he tenido yo… pero a lo largo de este tiempo que hemos compartido… las cosas han ido cambiando… yo…yo… ya no deseo separarme de ti …- listo, lo dijo…solo esperaba que la reacción de ella fuera favorecedora, solo recibió silencio como respuesta, ella permanecía dándole la espalda, continuo.-en un par de días saldré de viaje, eso… eso ya lo sabes, iré con mi padre a América, si deseo que nuestro matrimonio no acabe, tengo que comenzar a corregir mis errores y hacer frente a las consecuencias de mis malos actos… estoy seguro que no será fácil, pero luchare por ganarme poco a poco tu confianza, iniciare por romper cualquier lazo que pueda dañarte, no quiero que sufras mas por situaciones inesperadas, Candy, sé que no tengo derecho a lo que voy a pedirte… pero… podrías darme la oportunidad de recomenzar nuestra relación?... de luchar por salvar nuestro matrimonio?...

La voz de Terrece que llegaba a sus oídos mostraba su completa sinceridad, aquellas palabras venían del corazón de aquel hombre que a sus espaldas esperaba por una respuesta, quería volverse y correr hacia el para decirle que ella también estaba dispuesta a luchar por convertir su matrimonio en un bonito sueño como el que tantas veces deseo convertir en realidad, quería gritarle que lo amaba, que lo amaba mas delo que el pudiera imaginar, pero, si soltaba aquel poste que mantenía en su mano y que la sostenía ante la debilidad que de pronto sintió en su cuerpo, temía caerse y no poder responder. Así que reunió toda la fuerza que podía para pronunciar algunas palabras…

-Esperare… tu regreso… Terrece…

Cuatro palabras... palabras que le devolvían la vida, palabras que le hacían desear que su viaje iniciara ya para poder volver lo mas pronto que se pudiera, palabras que lo hacían añorar un mañana… quería acercarse y encerrarla entre sus brazos, besarla hasta el cansancio… recostarla en el lecho y consumar su matrimonio, solo de esa manera no habría nada que pudiera poner de nuevo en riesgo su unión, solo así saciaría esa sed de ella que había nacido en el y no podía satisfacer con nada, pero usando todo su autocontrol logro mantenerse en su lugar y no dar un solo paso…oculto sus manos a su espalda agarrando fuertemente una con otra, como si con eso pudiera calmar un poco el deseo que tenia de correr y besarla, su pecho hinchado de felicidad por aquella esperanza no podía contener los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su corazón, pero no quería cometer el mismo error de apresurarse y que esto terminara igual o peor de lo que había acabado el dichoso fin de semana en la villa. Pero eso también trataría de arreglarlo.

Caminando de espaldas se guio hacia la puerta esperando por ella para que se volviera a verlo, pero ella no lo hiso, llego hasta la puerta y tomo la cerradura disponiéndose a salir, pero aun le faltaba algo que decir, solo que había esperado hasta llegar a ese lugar, pues si lo decía estando cerca no podría contenerse y todo su esfuerzo se iría por la borda…

-Gracias… por esta oportunidad, te prometo que no la desperdiciare… Candice… quiero que tu seas mi duquesa para siempre… te quiero.- dos segundos después la puerta se cerro dejándolo fuera, se encamino hacia su propia habitación deprisa, lo mas aprisa que pudo, y al llegar a ella entro y cerro con llave, para después darle rienda suelta a la felicidad que llevaba por dentro, se sentía renovado, se sentía como un niño recibiendo el regalo mas deseado… pero aun no podía cantar victoria, tenia que convencerla de que sus ultimas palabras eran ciertas, y hasta que lo lograra, hasta entonces… se permitiría volver a tocarla… y esta ves no se saldría del patrón que debía seguir.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El silbato del barco sonó por segunda vez, era la hora de partir, Desde la baranda del barco Terrece y Richard miraban a su familia que se mantenía algo retirada de la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el puerto, Terrece miraba a la distancia a su esposa, el viento golpeaba las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, y sus risos escapaban del hermosos sombrero que había elegido ese día y que trataba inútilmente de mantener su cabello preso, era una alucinación verla, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba el podía imaginar a la perfección la forma de sus bellos ojos verdes.

La pasada noche, la descubrió…, bueno, la siguió… ella se sentó en una banca del jardín observando el cielo que se había despejado… el, en silencio llego a su lado y se acomodó en el espacio libre de la fría banca de mármol, la rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, ella recargo su cabeza en su torso sin dejar de observar el cielo, y él se conformo con permanecer a su lado aunque no hubiera palabras… pero tuvo la necesidad de hacerle una confesión, sin embargo sintió que la respiración de su esposa se acompaso y descubrió que ella dormía plácidamente acunada en sus brazos, le dio tanta ternura y su pecho se inflamo de amor, cargándola con cuidado, la llevo hasta su recamara donde la dejo instalada en su tibia cama y se tomo la libertad de besar su cabeza… en el nacimiento de esos risos que desparramados sobre la almohada le regalaban una bella imagen de lo que seria si ella durmiera a su lado… pero él debía respetarla hasta que las heridas que su torpeza le causo, cerraran, y una ves sanadas él se encargaría de que las olvidara para siempre… dedicaría cada uno de su días a hacerla feliz… después de esos dos meses en que estarían separados… Dos meses?, serian dos meses?... por Dios, eso era demasiado tiempo…

Reaccionando a su ultimo pensamiento Terrece miro a su padre con desesperación y luego volvió su mirada a donde los marinos comenzaban a retirar gradualmente las escalinatas de abordaje para cerrar las puertas y partir… no, dos meses era demasiado tiempo y el tenia que confesarle a Candy algo muy importante… quería estar en su mente como ella estaría en la de el cada segundo del tiempo que estaría lejos, así que cuando su padre lo miro extrañado por aquella expresión…

-Cinco minutos padre… solo cinco minutos!- Terrece salía corriendo del lado de su padre, sorteaba sus pasos entre la gente que aglomerada despedía a sus parientes…

-Terrece!.- Richard trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, lo vio llegar a donde un marino se disponía a retirar la escalinata… no sabia que alegaba su hijo con aquel hombre, pero si sabia que debía ayudarlo a conseguir el tiempo que pedía… se encamino hacia la cabina del capitán.

-Por favor…. Te lo ruego… será solo un momento, te aseguro que no serás despedido…y me encargare de que no te despidan…- Terrece rogaba una vez mas, algo que nunca en su rebelde vida había hecho pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de bajar del barco y que el joven no retirara la escalinata hasta que el volviera a subir…

-Pero señor Granchester!- el joven lo miraba asustado por las reacciones que pudiera haber si él le permitía lo que pedía. Terrece ya no lo escucho, corría escalinata abajo con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

La multitud que estaba en la orilla del puerto se veían forzados a separarse gracias a los malos modales del chico, había muchas personas quienes lo conocían y se hacían a un lado voluntariamente, pero estaban tan apretujados que les resultaba difícil abrirle paso… cuando cruzo aquella marea de personas, Terrece siguió su camino bajo la mirada de bastantes extraños que seguían sus pasos, curiosos por conocer la emergencia del joven duque…

Rosemary y sus hijos miraban al primogénito acercarse, estaban extrañados por aquel comportamiento, pero era mayor su curiosidad por saber la causa de esta, Candy también estaba sumamente extrañada por lo que Terrece hacia, pero cuando lo vio frente a ella su respiración se detuvo y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado…

-Terry que…suc...- sus labios fueron sellados por los de su esposo que la besaba con desespero, en aquel beso había mas que solo pasión, estaba lleno de amor, de ternura, de promesas, Terrece acariciaba sus labios con los propios, se llenaba de su sabor recorriéndolos por completo y pronto ella se vio rendida y perdió toda cordura que la limitaba a mantener su boca aun cerrada… él se introdujo como un bandido dentro de esta, aprovechado su debilidad la recorrió a su antojo, saboreándola, gravándose en cada célula de su boca el sabor de ella, su calidez… Sus brazos la habían rodeado por la cintura ajustándola a su cuerpo, apegándola por completo a él, el mundo se redujo a una burbuja que los rodeaba dejando fuera las miradas sorprendidas y juiciosas que los condenaban por tal comportamiento indecente, pero no importaba, no perdería un segundo en aquello, prefería aprovecharlo gozando de las sensaciones que despertaban en sus cuerpos que seguían unidos por medio de sus labios…tomando pequeños respiros que les permitían continuar con aquella caricia… Terrece la elevo hasta su altura para acomodarse mejor y profundizar mas en su boca, ella rodeo su cuello y entrelazo sus dedos en a sedosa cabellera castaña que tanto había anhelado acariciar.

Dentro de la cabina del capitán dos hombres observaban asombrados a la pareja a través de los cristales, pero el capitán aunque comprendía... debía interrumpir aquella demostración de loco amor.

-Duque Granchester… tenemos que partir, los pasajeros no tardaran en quejarse por el retraso y… bueno usted comprende que no debo hacer concesiones tan notorias… podría causar inconformidad…-el hombre de blanca barba seguía con su mirada puesta en la pareja que no querían separarse, pero su deber lo estaba forzando a romper aquella magia.

-Creo que ya han pasado los cinco minutos capitán…- con una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios, Richard daba su aprobación para que el capitán hiciera sonar el silbato nuevamente y anunciar a su hijo que el tiempo corría…

El fuerte sonido a sus espaldas hiso que Terrece reaccionar ay recordara que un barco lleno de personas estaba siendo detenido por su causa, renuente bajo a Candy hasta que sus piececillos volvieron a tocar la madera del puerto…se separo con un par de pequeños besos mientras sus manos recorrían el camino desde la pequeña cintura hasta las mejillas de la joven quien le correspondía a cada caricia…

-Candy… mi Candy… no quisiera separarme de ti, pero es necesario que limpie el camino que yo mismo llene de obstáculos… tratare de estar lejos lo menos posible, será una tortura estar separado de ti… pero prometo regresar libre de cualquier situación que pueda ensombrecer tu felicidad, Por favor… prométeme que me esperaras… que estarás aquí cuando yo regrese, esperándome, Candice Granchester… mi única Duquesa… Te amo…- Los ojos de Terry estaban fijos en las esmeraldas que brillaban por el llanto contenido a causa de las palabras que él le había dedicado… ella también lo amaba y quería gritárselo, pero el la acallo posando un dedo en su boca mientras su frente seguía apegada a la de ella y su nariz rosaba la de el…- no digas nada… solo di que me esperaras…

-Aquí estaré… es una promesa…- ella respondió a su suplica y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, al notarlo el la tomo con uno de sus dedos y la llevo a sus labios…

-Ha sido la ultima mi vida… si alguna llega a aparecer en el futuro… será de felicidad…- El sonido del silbato sonó nuevamente con mas afán y Terrece tuvo que separarse de ella comenzando a caminar de espaldas en dirección al barco que desesperaba por zarpar… y entonces, lo que nunca pensó hacer en toda su vida… ocurrió...- TE AMO CANDICE GRANCHESTER! TE AMO!...-grito como lo que era en ese momento… un loco enamorado.

Entre aplausos y vítores Terrece se giro para comenzar a correr y subir la escalinata, esta vez la multitud fue mas cooperativa y lo dejo pasar… el marinero aunque emocionado lo miraba con algo de reproche, aquello seguro le costaba lavar la cubierta por completo con solo una jerga… pero bueno ese joven se veía realmente enamorado así que valdría la pena. Terrece entro y antes de que el joven cerrara por completo… le lanzo un beso a su esposa con la palma de su mano. Candice no podía creer lo que había sucedido, sentía sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y las miradas de las decenas de personas que estaban aun fijas en ella no le ayudaban a recuperar su color natural, el brazo de Rosemary la rodeo por la espalda y sus cuñadas también se acercaron para abrazarla, incluso Flammy que la había rechazado discretamente durante todo ese tiempo, ahora le sonreía y besaba su mejilla con sinceridad como lo reflejaban los ojos tan parecidos a los de su amado esposo… aquella despedida era muy emotiva… los te amo de Terrece aun resonaban en sus oídos y podía sentir aun el calor que su labios habían dejado sobre los de ella, podría ser posible que su sueño de amor por fin estuvieran realizándose?... seria una larga separación, pero esos últimos instantes vividos le ayudarían a soportarla, quería sentirse segura del amor de Terrece… lo esperaría, esperaría por el para que su vida se complementara y la felicidad los inundara a ambos… y quizá… solo quizá… cuando se cumpliera el año de su matrimonio… las noticias serian muy diferentes a las que pensaron en un pasado.

El barco dejo escapar otro silbatazo que resonó a la distancia… el mar se extendía frente a el… pero también una infinidad de promesas llenas de dicha.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su comentario,** un millon de gracias a todas las que en este anio me han acompaniado en mis diferentes historias, a quienes me agragarosn ensus favoritos, a los que me leen anonimamente, mil gracias por haberme dado un poco de su tiempo en este anio que termina, y espero que sigan con migo en mis proximas historias, porque mientras haya una persona que comparta conmigo, yo seguire escribiendo las ideas que nacen en mi cabeza... GRacias mil, gracias mil, gracias mil,... y que este anio que termina se lleve cone l todo lo malo que haya ocurrido en sus vidas, y que el proximo anio comienze lleno de nuevos propositos, de nuevas esperanzas y de muchcisimo amor...un millon de bendicones para todos...FELIZ ANIO NUEVO, mi carinio sincero para todas mis ciberamigas** y para todos los demas eres que poblamos esta tierra tambien... Akirem


	16. La Duquesa16

**Lose,lose!, no tengoperdon, disculpenme pero es que esta semana de inicio de anio no ha comenzado para nada bien, y no he podido dedicarme al cien a escribir y editar los capitulos que faltan, pero bueno para que amargarles... mejor aqui les dejo el capitulo 16, no me odien... asi tiene que ser para que Candy pueda tener su desquite y Alberth termine feliz... bueno tambien Terrece, jajajajajaja no se preocupen recuerden que es un Terryfic... no mas choros... lean**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Situaciones Confusas.**

La afamada Estatua de La Libertad se distinguía a la distancia, la bruma matinal la hacia casi invisible, pero la señora se imponía con su gran altura y presencia sobre la pequeña isla que se postraba a sus pies… Terrece sonrió, esa estatua tan firme y silenciosa que dominaba una nación completa le recordó sin duda a su esposa, así era ella, firme en sus decisiones sin importarle el daño que sufriera, y silenciosa… si porque había sido en silencio la manera en como entro a su corazón para robarlo y quedarse con el de forma permanente… esa pequeña pilla no había salido de su pensamiento ni un solo instante, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que auxiliar al marino que fue castigado por ayudarlo, los dos compartieron las consecuencia de aquel acto alocado, pero se rieron mucho recordando el suceso mientras lavaban la cubierta bajo el ojo critico de el Duque de Granchester y el capitán del barco, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo en que el hecho fue hermoso, pero no era justo para todos los tripulantes que tuvieron que esperar y sobre todo el que el barco llegaría fuera de su habitual horario… minutos mas, minutos menos, no importaba, pero no podían pasar por alto algo así, pues después podría provocar que muchos desearan hacer lo mismo, así que era mejor poner un ejemplo de lo que podría suceder si querían poner de moda los actos de un duque rebelde.

Aun recargado en la barandilla del barco, Terrece seguía mirando hacia la tierra del continente que comenzaba a tomar mas forma ante sus ojos, volvió a sonreír de lado, si su pecosa estuviera con el…aquella vista seria mucho mas maravillosa.

-Momento de prepararse Terrece… llegaremos a tierra en cualquier momento, será mejor que estés prevenido para cualquier cosa…- Richard apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Si padre, estaré preparado.- Nadie había informado de aquel viaje inesperado, nadie podría saber que ellos estarían en América, era una situación que el Duque decidió realizar sorpresivamente, así encontrarían a todas las personas detrás de aquel asunto completamente desprevenidas, pero no podían confiarse, durante el viaje mantuvieron charlas con algunos de los ejecutivos que los acompañaban y era bastante claro que había traidores ocultos igual que los que se declararon abiertamente al apoyar a Eleonor.

El barco atraco en el puerto, Los Granchester tenían razón en prevenirse emotivamente, los dos aparentaban indiferencia cuando pudieron notar una comitiva liderada por Eleonor Baker esperando detrás de la multitud que se arremolinaba en el puerto. Ninguno demostró sorpresa, pero si notaron que ella no pudo ocultar la suya y sobre todo su enfado… jamás pensó que Richard volvería a pisar tierra americana.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Eleonor miraba hacia la cubierta del barco esperando reconocer la figura de su hijo, el telegrama enviado desde Londres por uno de los sirvientes de su actual "amigo", y socio del padre de su hijo, les daba el aviso de que Terrece viajaría a América para enfrentar a la prensa, lo que no esperaba era ver a Richard al lado de su hijo, nadie sospecho que detrás de aquel viaje estaba el Duque.

-Maldita sea!, ese sirviente tuyo no sirve para nada!, -Eleonor trataba de que el enfado no fuera tan notorio- El perro viejo de Richard viene con el, será mas difícil manejar todo con su maldita presencia!

-No te preocupes tanto Querida, a Richard se como manejarlo, no en vano fui su mano derecha por mas de cinco años… lo que él no sabe es que mis negocios prosperaron gracias a su propio dinero…. Como vez lo pude manejar tan bien que el muy imbécil firmaba hasta la paga de mis obreros….- el regordete hombre de nariz ancha y llena de puntos negros, situado al lado de Eleonor, se afanaba de haber embaucado a un gran Duque Ingles, siendo el un simple inmigrante de nuevas tierras.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Terrece bajaba la escalinata de madera a paso firme seguido por su padre y los hombres de confianza que los acompañaban, miro como Eleonor se acercaba un poco esperando por el al final del mar de gente que se aglomeraba frente a ellos entre abrazos y bienvenidas a sus seres queridos, ellos cruzaron la multitud y justo cuando estuvieron fuera de ella Eleonor se abalanzo en su dirección abriendo los brazos para recibirlo, mientras en el rostro de la mujer se dibujaba una sonrisa dulce y una mirada llena de ternura, Terrece paso a su lado fríamente y sintió los flashes de los reporteros que habían esperado al lado de su madre, él no se digno a volverse para verla ni por un instante, su padre lo apoyo siguiéndolo y pasando al lado de la actriz de la misma manera en que lo había hecho su hijo, al mirarla de reojo noto satisfactoriamente la frustración y sorpresa marcados en el rostro de la mujer, ella no se imaginaba ni por un instante que había sido ella misma quien le abriera los ojos a su hijo y terminara con su manipulación sentimental.

Terrece siguió caminando hasta llegar al coche que esperaba por ellos, los flashes habían seguido cada paso que daba, pero el no dudo de lo que hacia, entro en el automóvil seguido de su padre, los demás subieron a otro auto que estaba detrás del que ellos abordaban, salieron del puerto rumbo a su hotel, dejando a Eleonor y a su "Flamante acompañante" con un palmo de narices y una bochornosa situación que afrontar ante su propia trampa de publicidad.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Maldita sea García!, como pudo pasar algo semejante!- La mujer bramaba peor que una leona enjaulada, arrojaba al asiento su bolso y abrigo para después encaminarse a la pequeña barra de licores que mantenía bien surtida dentro de su estancia.

-No comprendo como pudo pasársele un dato tan importante a Martínez- el regordete hombre de barba negra se acercaba a la mujer y le ofrecía un vaso para que lo sirviera, pero ella lo ignoro y deposito la botella sobre la reluciente madera.

-Es inaudito!, y lo peor es la actitud de Terrece, no puedo creer que me haya ignorado!- se dejaba caer en el sofá sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Probablemente este actuando delante de su padre, veras que en cuanto se pueda zafar de el vendrá a pedirte perdón… - García terminaba de servirse y tomaba un trago a su bebida mientras miraba a Eleonor… al parecer esa mujer ya no le serviría de mucho, pero aprovecharía lo poco que les quedaba juntos.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su "amigo", Eleonor dibujaba una sonrisa que expresaba su maldad, era momento de sacara su "as" de la manga… Susana tenia que estar preparada, efectuarían su plan maestro y entonces le dirían adiós al asqueroso cerdo de García, jamás había pensado que convertirse en abuela le resultaría algo satisfactorio… bebió un sorbo mas de licor, un silencioso brindis por su próximo triunfo… tenia al ratón justo frente al gato, solo debía atar al perro.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Era casi de noche, Richard y sus hombres se pasaron la mayoría del día revisando toda la documentación necesaria para saber las cantidades que habían estado sacando de sus empresas, el Duque miro a su hijo quien se retirara por unos instantes a la terraza, Terrece estaba cansado, podía notarlo, pero la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hijo era mas fuerte que las marcas del agotamiento físico, estaba enamorado… y él se sintió feliz por su primogénito.

La vista desde las alturas era magnifica, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad bajo sus pies, el aire que le golpeaba en la cara era helado pero no importaba porque venia de la dirección de donde se encontraba su amada esposa, que estaría haciendo en esos momentos?, estaría pensando en el?, recordaría su loco proceder de despedida?, que pensaría ella de eso?... eran muchas las preguntas que le rondaban el pensamiento, paso su lengua sobre sus labios, sentía aun la fragancia de la boca de ella, su sabor que llevaba gravado en su mente se materializaba sobre sus labios, ansiaba terminar con todo aquello para poder volver y comérsela a besos mientras la convertía definitivamente en su mujer.

-Terrece… hemos terminado con estos documentos, mañana iremos a las oficinas principales para continuar con esta investigación, no podrán ir contra las pruebas que tenemos…- Richard interrumpía los pensamientos de su hijo que se volvía a verlo algo turbado, no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le dijo, su nuera dominaba la mente del joven duque. Sonrió y repitió sus palabras, esta ves Terrece asintió de acuerdo con lo que procedería.

- Muy bien padre, has enviado el telegrama a Londres?...- no quería preocupar a Candice.

-Si, ordene que lo hicieran apenas tocamos tierra, no te preocupes, Tu madre y tus hermanos están al corriente de nuestros pasos. – Richard le daba la espalda y sonreía maliciosamente travieso.

-Y Candy?!- cuestiono Terrece con clara preocupación.

-Si, supongo que ella también, Rosemary siempre le comunica cada palabra así que lo mas seguro es que también sepa que llegamos enteros a América…- satisfecho por su travesura Richard se encaminaba a su habitación en la suite que compartía con su hijo. Este dejo escapar un suspiro como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo al saber que Candice continuaba al lado de su familia en Granchester.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El frio continuaba y parecía que el invierno se volviera mas intenso, su matrimonio comenzó a principios del otoño, los primeros meses fueron los mas difíciles, y ahora que Terrece estaba tan lejos de Inglaterra, todo parecía ponerse aun peor con su ausencia, sus cuñadas y el pequeño Richard se la pasaban tratando de alegrarle el día, Rosemary no paraba con los preparativos de la noche buena, aunque solo estarían ellos, porque decidieron no participar ni ofrecer eventos durante la ausencia de los caballeros que le daban luz a sus vidas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero celebrarían con una cena intima y acudirían solo al baile del palacio, era al único que no podían declinar la invitación, seria una muy triste época navideña, la primera lejos de su familia, la primera como mujer casada pero también lejos de su esposo, aun así, se forzaba a sonreír recordando a Terrece y los momentos de despedida minutos antes de que zarpara el barco que lo alejaría de ella para llevárselo a América.

El pensar que estaría cerca de Susana la mantenía intranquila, sentía una opresión en el pecho como si algo fuera a suceder, pero se obligaba a no hacer mucho caso a ello, tenia que confiar en su esposo, él le grito que la amaba delante de todas las personas que esperaban en el puerto, le dijo que iba a América solo para arreglar y desmentir lo que Eleonor y Susana estaban asegurando respecto a un matrimonio con el, Rosemary la había puesto al tanto de todos los detalles de dicho problema, aun no comprendía como la verdadera madre de Terrece podía ser tan frívola y cruel como para usar a su hijo de esa manera, y mentir en su nombre con tal de conseguir dinero y una posición que no le correspondía… era demasiado duro pensar en todo lo que rodeaba a Terrece, y por ello sabia que el necesitaba amor, mucho mas amor que cualquier otra persona cercana a ella…

-Candy!, Candy!- El llamado de Karen la devolvio de su mundo de pensamientos.

- Candy… te he estado buscando por todo el castillo….- la joven parecía agitada – ha llegado esto de escocia para ti… - agitaba un sobre frente a los ojos verdes que se llenaron de alegría con tan solo ver el sello que aparecía en el frente…

- Es de Alberth!- menciono con genuina alegría y una enorme sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

- Quien es Alberth?- La curiosidad de Karen era casi igualable a la suya.

-Es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente… mi... mi... otra mitad…- la mirada brillaba como un sol en plena primavera...

-Pensé que tu otra mitad era Terrece…- Karen se ponía algo recelosa por aquella muestra que parecía mas que afecto por parte de su cuñada.

-Si, Terrece es el hombre que yo amo, pero lo que siento por Alberth es un amor igual de enorme pero en un sentido diferente, el y yo somos compatibles en muchos aspectos, y estamos ligados por una conexión especial…muy especial… sabes, el me salvo de morir dos veces, aunque todos conocen solo una… - Karen parecía mas extrañada con cada palabra, así que Candy decidió contarle un poco mas del secreto que compartía con ALberth… había algo extraño en la situación, pues nunca había sentido la necesidad de confiar en alguien aquella verdad que ellos dos habían mantenido oculta, pero Karen… tenia algo que la hacia sentir que podía confiarle todo lo referente a Albert, era como una necesidad de que la chica conociera todo sobre su amado Príncipe…

- Cuando era muy pequeña… solía ir a una apartada colina, en ella me encantaba subir a un enorme árbol que me permitía tener una visión completa del castillo, y también era mi refugio cuando algo no andaba bien, en una ocasión en que Anthony sufrió un accidente grave, corrí hasta ese sitio y llore mucho, no quería preocupar a papa o a mama con mi tristeza por eso fue que me aleje de casa, entonces conocí a un chico que vestía el kilt escoces, traía su gaita y montaba un caballo blanco, cuando me miro, bajo de su caballo y me pregunto porque lloraba, cuando le dije lo que había sucedido con mi hermano, y mi temor a que Anthony muriera el me confeso que también sufría algo semejante, su única hermana se había casado y se había ido a vivir muy lejos de casa, además a él le prohibieron terminantemente visitarla porque ella tenia ya un hijo, él se escapo de casa para poder desahogar su tristeza, entonces me pidió que oráramos juntos por el bienestar de nuestros respectivos hermanos y así lo hicimos, cuando terminamos de orar, el comenzó a tocar una melodía tradicional escocesa cuando alguien muy querido se va de nuestro lado,... yo era muy pequeña y me pareció gracioso el sonido de la gaita, así que se lo comente y el comenzó a reír, los dos reímos mucho, después de unos minutos escuche el llamado de mi madre y cuando me gire para responder e indicarle donde estaba, el desapareció…

… no supe ni su nombre, así que le llame el "príncipe de la colina", - Karen estaba enternecida con la historia pero no quiso interrumpir- un año después, Anthony estaba completamente recuperado y nuestra vida siguió normal, yo acudía a la colina con mas frecuencia pero el chico no volvió a aparecer, cuando cumplí ocho años, Anthony y yo jugábamos a escondernos uno del otro y encontrarnos respectivamente, siempre he sido muy curiosa y esa curiosidad fue la que me llevo a meterme en problemas, en esos tiempos papa estaba algo enfermo, y no debíamos darle preocupaciones, pero yo me sentí atraída por un sonido familiar y lo seguí como una serpiente encantada, me abrí camino entre ramas y maleza del bosque, y cuando menos lo pensé estaba en la orilla de un rio en mitad de la nada, quise girarme para volver a casa y me di cuenta que estaba perdida, me puse nerviosa y di un traspié que me hiso caer al agua, yo no sabia nadar y la corriente me arrastro hundiéndome una y otra vez, solo recuerdo escuchar el ruido de el agua cayendo y después no supe mas…

… cuando desperté, estaba en la orilla del rio , junto a una fogata que estaba justo frente a la cascada mas alta que yo había visto en mi vida, entonces apareció el joven de nuevo, pero llevaba un disfraz de barbas, y el cabello muy largo y obscuro, me asuste al verlo creyendo que era un desconocido y que podía hacerme daño, pero cuando él se quito los anteojos reconocí los ojos del niño que había estado conmigo en la colina, fue ahí donde supe su nombre… o bueno, parte de su nombre… era Alberth, mi príncipe, … el me vio caer por la cascada y me salvo de morir ahogada, curo mis golpes, y me alimento, yo perdí el miedo y en ese mismo día, me enseño a nadar, era ya casi de noche cuando decidió llevarme de vuelta a casa, yo le pedí que no dijera lo que me había sucedido porque mi padre estaba enfermo y algo así podía ponerlo mas mal, además de que seguro me prohibirían salir de casa y yo no quería permanecer encerrada… hicimos esa promesa y entonces regresamos, mientras cruzábamos el bosque yo le pedí que me enseñara a vivir como el, a valerme por si misma y no depender de nadie, él lo prometió… y se quedo a vivir en casa, Alberth es como el hermano mayor que Anthony y yo necesitábamos, Papa siempre estaba ocupado con los asuntos del castillo y casi no tenia tiempo para compartir con sus hijos, creo que por eso permitió que Alberth estuviera a nuestro lado…

… fueron muchos años viviendo juntos, nos enseño a sobrevivir en los peores tiempos, pero sobre todo nos enseño a ver la vida de una manera muy distinta a como la veían los demás, tiene los sentimientos mas lindos que nadie pudiera tener… aun así, yo nunca pude enamorarme de el… siempre lo he visto como mi hermano, mi amigo, incluso algo parecido aun joven padre…

- Tu querías enamorarte de el?...- Pregunto Karen aturdida por esa confesión.

- No me negaras que un hombre así es alguien que cualquier mujer desea a su lado?...- Karen asintió sonrojándose- lo ves?, sin embargo en mi corazón ya estaba Terrece, a quien no conocía pero que ya idealizaba, quizá fue eso lo que no me permitió ver a Alberth de otra manera que no fuera como un gran amigo y hermano…no me arrepiento de no haberlo amado, porque sé que nuestros destinos no están unidos de esa manera… el encontrara alguien que lo ame como mujer… y será una gran mujer… estoy segura de ello…

Candy miro a Karen de una manera extraña pero tierna, era como si en su interior hubiera algo gritándole que ella necesitaba decirle todo de Alberth a Karen…, se puso de pie dejando a la jovencita con una mirada soñadora dirigida a un punto no definido dentro del blanco jardín…, volvió al castillo para refugiarse en su recamara y poder leer con calma la tan anhelada respuesta a su carta, habían pasado poco mas de un mes desde que escribiera la carta que le envió a su padres y a él, y ya comenzaba a preocuparse porque no hubiera respuesta… ahora por fin la tenia en sus manos.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dos semanas trascurrieron desde su llegada a América, y tres desde que se vio obligado a separarse de Candice, había cuestionado a su padre del porque no fueron con ellos, y concordó en la respuesta, si para ellos estaba siendo difícil enterarse de todo lo que sucedía con Susana y Eleonor… para Rosemary y Candice seria tres veces peor, el joven jamás pensó que su madre fuera capaz de tales artimañas para conseguir dinero… y Susana… que perdido había estado con respecto a ella, jamás terminaría de agradecer a su padre por haberlo liberado.

El pasillo del hotel estaba apenas alumbrado por las pequeñas lamparillas de la pared, la puerta de la suite estaba a solo unos metros del elevador, así que no era mucho lo que recorrería antes de poder descansar, su mente estaba harta de revisar documentos y escribir otros, firmar demandas y acuerdos con los distinto abogados de las compañías dañadas, como dos mujeres podían crear tantos problemas?..

Llego a la puerta e introdujo su llave, no deseaba nada mas que entrar en una bañera llena de agua caliente… no comprendía como su padre podía haberse quedado a atender a uno mas de los socios que llego inesperadamente, pero le agradecía que le hubiera permitido regresar a la habitación para descansar, el siguiente día tendrían que enfrentarse a Eleonor en la corte, seria algo muy duro para el, pues después de todo esa mujer le había dado la vida aun en contra de su propia voluntad, y ahora que estaba seguro de que seria feliz al lado de Candy… no podía mas que agradecérselo… pero… ella había ido demasiado lejos en el cobro. No había nada que hacer, si tenían que mandarla presa, lo harían, solo pediría que se le diera el tiempo mínimo…, cerro la puerta tras de si estaba apunto de quietarse el saco cuando encendió la luz y se quedo completamente paralizado…

-Hola Cariño… tardase demasiado… - Susana con voz melosa y con bastante poca ropa, lo llamaba provocativa, recostada sobre la cama deshecha…

- Que haces aquí?...- fue la fría respuesta… su cuerpo no reacciono como otras veces prueba de esa mujer no le provocaba mas…

- Vaya!, ese es el recibimiento que merezco después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?.- se ponía de pie seductora y dejaba que el delgado tirante de su camisón trasparente resbalara por su hombro.

-Es mejor que salgas de aquí tu sola si no deseas que las personas de seguridad te ayuden…- Terrece reacomodaba su saco.

-No creí que me temieras… es que ya no deseas estar conmigo?...- se apegaba a él y se estiraba para besarlo, pero al no haber respuesta solo pudo besar su barbilla. El la tomo de los hombros y la alejo. Susana comenzó a sentirse rabiosa, pero no era momento de berrinches así que tenia que usar otros métodos... Terrece en el fondo de esa caparazón fría y dura que mostraba, era en realidad un sentimental, y eso le daba mucha ventaja a ella, decidió probar por ese lado.

…Así que me has olvidado…- dijo dejando escapar un sollozo, Terrece detuvo sus pasos- ella lo logro verdad?, esa mujer logro que me sacaras de tu corazón, que fue lo que te dijo de mi?, que invento junto a tu padre esta vez?... acaso te dijeron que era una cualquiera?, cuantos amantes pusieron en mi lista de condena Terrece?...- el llanto ya se marcaba completamente en el rostro dela actriz. Terrece seguía dándole la espalda no se atrevía a volverse, como era que ella sabia todo eso?, acaso seria verdad que era un invento de su padre?... no, no podía dudar ahora, su padre siempre había sido honesto, además Susana estaba del lado de Eleonor y el mismo escucho cuando ella acepto haber contratado a Susana para que lo engañaran y poder manipularlo, no, no dudaría… además, aunque las palabras de Susana fueran ciertas y su padre lo hubiese engañado para alejarlo de ella, no era eso lo que lo que cambio sus sentimientos, sino la misma Candy, pero de una manera muy diferente a la que Susana creía…

… las esmeraldas verdes de su esposa eran claras y trasparentes, no escondía sentimiento alguno, en cambio los ojos de Susana siempre tenían ese misterio que les obscurecía y no permitía que se pudiera ver a través de ellas…

Candy era sencilla, amaba la naturaleza, reía abiertamente cuando algo provocaba su risa, y se encantaba mucho mas por una sencilla flor silvestre que por un llamativo collar de diamantes, además tenia un corazón compasivo, lleno de amor hacia el prójimo, siempre pensaba en como solucionar un poco la vida de los demás antes que la de ella, como lo demostró con los niños del orfanato que ella sola ayudaba,… su interés por sacarlos de ese lugar tan lleno de maldad y amargura…, Susana jamás pensaría en alguien que no fuera ella, aun así, le debía muchos momentos agradables, el que le permitiera ahogar su amargura y soledad en su cuerpo, aunque esto hubiera sido de una manera artificial, había sido apasionada con el, le había demostrado algo de interés, pero ahora veía con claridad que el amor no era estar entre sabanas, era parte de ello si, pero no todo por completo, el amor era algo muy distinto, a lo que el compartió con la actriz, pero no quería ofenderla diciéndoselo, después de todo aunque ella no era una dama… el si era un caballero.

-Susana…- hablo girándose para verla, ella se estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del recibidor y ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesilla lateral, sollozando.- me temo que no ha sido solo eso, y quizá como tu lo has dicho haya sido un invento de mi padre, mas no soy yo quien para juzgarte, pues yo compartí tu cama sin haber estado casados… seria el menos indicado para condenarte por algo así…- la voz de Terrece era calmada, se acercó a ella y le acaricio la cabeza con compasión- supongo que tu vida es difícil y por ello te dejaste manipular por los deseos de poder de mi madre. Susana, no te guardo rencor, seria injusto si lo hiciera después de todo lo que me has dado, -los sollozos de la joven fueron disminuyendo y se atrevió a levantar la mirada pensando que pronto lo tendría donde ella deseaba, pero no espero ver la expresión de dicha y felicidad que irradiaba en los ojos de mar que la miraban fijamente,… pero no era ella quien provocaba aquellos sentimientos, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en esos ojos que ella conocía demasiado.- Susana… yo No te amo, ni te ame… lo nuestro fue algo muy diferente, atracción quizá,… cuando te enamores de verdad, sabrás a lo que me refiero, cuando encuentres un hombre por el que desees hacer hasta lo imposible sin importarte las consecuencias… entonces sabrás que es el a quien tu corazón ha elegido, ese al que quieras hacer feliz, al que sientas no poder respirar si no estas a su lado, al que un solo día sin verlo … te parezca una eternidad…

Susana lo miro perpleja y su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera diferente… las palabras de Terrece parecían estarla despertando de un sueño… o quizá de una pesadilla que solo la estaba llevando a otra… se puso de pie un poco desconcertada y se encamino al ventanal, lo abrió y salió a la terraza, sintió el frio golpear su cara y la nieve derretirse a sus pies… que le sucedía?, Las manos de Terrece depositaron sobre sus hombros su gruesa bata que comenzó a darle calor, el aroma de la loción masculina le lleno los pulmones y se dio cuanta muy tarde de que si conocía el amor… pero había dejado que su egoísmo y ambición lo dominaran… se volvió para mirar a Terrece que estaba de pie a su lado observando el cielo que dejaba caer millones de motitas blancas… estas se estrellaban en es perfecto rostro masculino y se desvanecían como una caricia… dio un par de pasos quedando frente a él y con los ojos cristalizados se elevo de puntillas tomando las mejillas del joven duque… el inclino su rostro para verla directo a los ojos, ella lo beso.

Fueron solo unos segundos la duración de la caricia, pero suficiente para que Susana supiera que Terrece no sentía ya nada por ella, había perdido el amor de un gran hombre, había perdido quizá la única oportunidad de ser feliz…

-Perdóname Terry… perdóname… yo… no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino… perdóname por todo y no me guardes rencor… te lo suplico, si una vez me amaste sinceramente, no me odies… - Susana se encamino hacia la puerta de salida rápidamente, dejo caer la bata en uno de los sillones de la estancia y salió sin darle oportunidad a Terrece de que dijera algo o respondiera a su petición, el la vio alejarse extrañado por su actitud, Susana jamás había pedido perdón por nada, jamás la había visto derramar tantas lagrimas como en esos últimos minutos compartidos, sus pupilas habían reflejado una verdadera sinceridad… no la volvería a ver, eso era lo mas certero.

Cuando estuvo completamente solo, se encamino hacia la cama que aun olía a el perfume de la actriz, era tan diferente al suave aroma a rosas que se desprendía del cuerpo de su Candy, Candy… su pensamiento voló al otro lado del mar… que estaría ella haciendo en ese preciso momento?... deseaba que todo terminara de una ves y poder regresar a Londres, donde ella lo esperaba… se puso de pie dispuesto a ducharse, pero antes llamo al servicio para que cambiaran la ropa de cama… Susana se había ido para siempre de su vida.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Deja de dar rodeos Eleonor y dime que es lo que quieres?, porque me citaste a esta hora?, es tarde…- Richard al lado de dos de sus abogados enfrentaba a la mujer que con mentiras lo hiso asistir a uno de los salones del hotel que se utilizaba para reuniones sociales privadas…

-Veo que temes estar a solas conmigo…- sonreía coquetamente mirando a los dos hombres que acompañaban a Richard… el sonrió despreocupado y sin intención de seguirle el juego.

-Si no tienes nada que decir… será mejor que me marche, no me gusta perder mi tiempo, mañana hablaras todo lo que desees en una corte…- Richard se giraba para salir pero la mujer lo detenía con sus palabras.

-Que le has dicho a Terrece sobre mi?... he intentado buscarlo y se niega a recibirme, lo has amenazado con no anular ese estúpido matrimonio al que lo tienes sometido?...

-Porque no le preguntas eso tu misma?, mañana tendrás el tiempo suficiente para obtener todas las respuestas que desees… ahora si me permites… me retiro, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo perdido…- Richard le indico a sus acompañantes que salieran, Eleonor estaba apunto de detenerlo de nuevo pero la puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido de una manera muy conservadora entro y le hiso una señal discreta que nadie mas que ella noto.

-Esta bien querido… puedes irte, ya he tenido de ti lo que deseaba…- la burla se marcaba en su sonrisa, la mujer salió por la puerta del lado contrario al que se encontraba

Richard supo que todo aquel circo debía tener un motivo… pero cual?... el corazón le dio un vuelco y a su pensamiento llego la imagen de su hijo… Terrece, salió de prisa por la puerta que se encontraba a su espalda.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Terrece salía del baño cuando Richard entro en su habitación sin llamar siquiera, estaba algo agitado, pero cuando vio a su hijo que lo miraba confundido por su actitud, el alivio que se dibujo en su mirada respondió cualquier pregunta que pudiera hacerse, Terrece se puso una camisa de algodón y un pijama rápidamente, y después se acercó a su padre que se había dejado caer en el sillón para recuperar el aliento.

-Paso algo importante?- pregunto entregándole un vaso con licor.

-Espero que no…- respondió y daba un sorbo a la bebida ya en su mano.

- Por la cara que traías… pensé que habías encontrado algo mucho mas grave que lo que hemos visto hasta hoy.

- Eleonor mintió para hacerme acudir a una reunión privada con ella…- comento y vio a su hijo de reojo mientras tomaba otro trago del dorado líquido.

-Que quería?- Terrece presintió algo nada bueno, Eleonor había engañado a su padre… no era difícil adivinar por qué… pero quería estar seguro antes de comentar que Susana había estado en su habitación.

- Nada en concreto, estuvo dando vueltas a nada, palabra sin sentido, hablando del pasado, de lo que pudo ser y no fue… en fin, solo me hiso perder el tiempo… y me detuvo cuantas veces pudo para terminar preguntándome porque no la recibías…, al final creo que ella misma vio que no lograría nada y se fue…- Richard termino su bebida y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Terrece se paro del borde de la cama donde se había sentado para estar frente a su padre, comenzó a caminar pensativo, era claro que Eleonor había entretenido a Richard para que Susana estuviera a Solas con el… pero con que intención?...

-Ha pasado algo Terrece?- Richard se levantaba de su lugar, la expresión de su hijo no indicaba nada bueno.

-Susana estuvo aquí…- dijo sin mas rodeos y Richard comprendió entonces la extraña actitud de Eleonor, las mujeres estaba actuando desesperadas y habían jugado su ultima carta…

-Dime que no paso nada…- rogando al cielo por tener la razón Richard esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su hijo que parecía no querer responder…

-Estaba vestida de una manera provocativa…- pauso para repasar todo lo sucedido… y de pronto su mente pareció iluminarse… El beso!

Richard iba a preguntar una vez mas pero el llamado en la puerta lo interrumpió, los dos se encaminaron a la estancia de la suite, uno de sus ayudantes ya abría la puerta, el manager del hotel pedía permiso para entrar acompañado de dos de sus empleados.

-Disculpe mi intromisión mi lord… pero necesitábamos comprobar que todo estuviera bien con ustedes…

- Ha habido algún inconveniente?- Richard cuestionaba al hombre que parecía algo nervioso.

-Bueno, estos dos jóvenes aseguran haber visto a un hombre que salió de la habitación contigua a esta… la cual no esta ocupada por ningún huésped… pero cuando lo cuestionaron sobre que hacia en el lugar, el hombre los empujo y salió huyendo… por las señas que estos jóvenes pudieron dar… parecía ser un reportero… porque llevaba una cámara en sus manos…- El gerente estaba apenado y miraba cauteloso a los hombres frente a él.

- Se ha registrado por casualidad la Actriz Eleonor Baker en este hotel durante las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas?- Pregunto Richard tratando de atar cabos.

-No… la señorita Baker no ha estado registrada en este hotel… - respondió con honestidad.

- Y Susana Marlow?- cuestiono Terrece.

-Tampoco señor…- no era un secreto lo que ocurría referente a la relación de los Duques y las "señoritas" mencionadas, por ello no le extraño al gerente que preguntaran por ellas.

-Esta bien, como ha podido comprobar todo esta bien con nosotros, no creo que ese hombre haya venido a buscar alguna nota sobre nuestra estancia aquí…- Richard necesitaba hablar con su gente de confianza, pero primero tenia que deshacerse del "amable" gerente.

-Si, ya lo veo mi lord, disculpe la intromisión, pero le pido comprenda que es mi deber estar al pendiente del bienestar de los huéspedes…

-Por supuesto entendemos, y le agradecemos su eficiente servicio…- Richard le sonreía mientras elegantemente los dirigía a la salida, un par de minutos y se encontraron a solas, Richard reunió a las personas que los acompañaban para seguridad y también a sus hombres de mayor confianza y que viajaban con ellos.

-Crees que haya algo relacionado entre la presencia de Susana y ese reportero, con la cita falsa de Eleonor?.- Terrece miraba a su padre, el deseaba confiar en la sinceridad de Susana y de aquel beso que el califico como una despedida, pero escuchado los últimos acontecimientos no estaba muy seguro de poder asegurarlo, cerro los ojos al ver la respuesta dibujada en el rostro de su padre… porque todo tenia que ser tan complicado?.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El primer enfrentamiento contra Eleonor en corte estaba siendo mucho mas duro de lo que habían pensado, la mujer hacia claro uso de sus dotes de actriz y tenia a todos casi en la palma de su mano, Terrece estaba muy sorprendido de ver como la mujer que hubiera mencionado sin ningún reparo su deseo por interrumpir su embarazo, cuando estuvo en Granchester, ahora lloraba a mares frente al juzgado asegurando que su hijo le fue robado a los pocos días de nacido y que no se le permitió verlo mas.

La semana transcurrió con enfrentamientos y acusaciones, exigencias de derechos que no existían y demandas por robos, aquello era un infierno, Eleonor había usado todas las armas que tenia, había acudido a abogados que seguro recibieron sus "favores" a cambio de que la representaran, Terrece se sentía cada ves mas desilusionado de la mujer que tenia por madre fisiológica, porque su verdadera madre solo seria una… Rosemary.

Richard veía cada vez mas agobiado a Terrece y se preguntaba si resistiría cuando llegara el momento de desconocer a Eleonor como su madre, las historias que la mujer contaba frente al tribunal eran tan creíbles… que si el no supiera que eran mentiras las creería, pero Terrece no lo sabia a ciencia cierta porque la mayoría de esas falsas historias se basaban en su infancia, en la época en que era un bebe de escasos meses de nacido.

Eleonor por su parte creía que estaba ganando lo que siempre había deseado, dinero y poder, hasta el momento no se había podido demostrar que mentía, y sus abogados que celebraban con ella cada noche en privado… estaban mas que seguros que ella ganaría todo derecho sobre Terrece, era poco el tiempo que faltaba para que el joven cumpliera a mayoría de edad según la Ley Americana, pero en esos meses Eleonor podría adueñarse de todo cuanto quisiera y dejar las arcas de Granchester vacías…. Hasta ese día Terrece no la había visitado, pero tampoco la enfrentaba en los tribunales, había algo en la mirada del joven que ella antes no percibió, el chico no la veía con el mismo cariño y admiración que le mostrara en su ultima visita a Londres y se preguntaba, porque?, ella dominaba muy bien el escenario del juzgado y se mostraba como la madre abnegada que el deseaba, la martirizada por el odio de un padre y una madrastra que los obligaron a separarse, y el de un ambicioso abuelo que no les permitiera ser una familia por no haber beneficios en la unión de un duque y una sencilla actriz americana. Aun no había hablado con Susana sobre la noche en que se suponía paso con Terrece y que después alegarían un embarazo, Terrece amaba a Susana y un hijo lo vería como una bendición y no se atrevería a regresar a Londres, solo esperaba que la estúpida novata hubiera hecho bien las cosas, porque últimamente andaba demasiado distraída, pero en cuanto confirmaran que estaba embarazada, cuestión de un par de meses, todo, completamente todo seria para ellas, y ella entraría en el castillo Granchester como debió hacerlo cuando se embarazo estúpidamente de Richard.

-Todo listo entonces?...- Preguntaba la bella mujer al hombre detrás del escritorio, este asentía en silencio.

-Perfecto… entrégueme las fotos originales y la primera copia del diario que pronto saldara a la luz...- sentada como toda una reina Eleonor exigia los resultado del trabajo que realizaran para ella. Deseaba asegurarse que su regalo llegara en el día más perfecto… un bello presente para celebrar la navidad.

El hombre saco de su escritorio un sobre de tamaño mediano y se lo entrego, deposito sobre este un ejemplar recién elaborado del diario que daría la vuelta al mundo anunciando oficialmente el compromiso de Terrece Gran chéster y Susana Marlow…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Las luces que adornaban la ciudad brillaban en todo su esplendor, pronto seria Noche buena. Terrece observando la maravillosa vista desde la Terraza de la suite, se preguntaba si los regalos que enviara a Londres llegarían a tiempo… esperaba que si, daría cualquier cosa con tal de ver la cara de Candice cuando tuviera en sus manos el titulo de propiedad de la pequeña granja que seria el nuevo hogar para los niños del orfanato… ella creyó que era solo un juego, pero el demostraba con eso que no era así, sabia perfectamente que ella no era muy apasionada de las joyas, pero el deseaba retribuir en algo al daño causado por una de ellas, por eso mando elaborar una hermosa gargantilla con el escudo Granchester rodeado por bellas rosas en oro blanco y adornadas con bellos diamantes… quizá no era tan llamativa o valiosa como la de su abuela… pero fue diseñada solo por el y pensando únicamente en ella… esperaba que las rosas de invernadero le agradaran tanto como las regulares… y sobre todo que Rosemary las colocara tal y como él le había pedido… por ultimo el anillo con una sola esmeralda tallada en forma de corazón… pero ese se lo entregaría personalmente cuando le pidiera que se casara nuevamente con el… pero esta vez por amor y no por cumplir con los deseos de cuatro ancianos decrépitos que seguro se estaban burlando de el al haberle ganado eligiendo la mas perfecta mujer para que fuera su esposa… en el fondo se los agradecía, quizá cuando volviera, el y Candy llevaran alguna flor a sus tumbas… si, lo haría con su Candy, porque una vez en Granchester no pensaba despegarse de ella ni un solo segundo… bueno, mientras el titulo no le fuera entregado y se viera obligado a cumplir con sus deberes oficialmente.

-Terrece… mañana será el día…- Richard traía a su hijo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Perdón?... discúlpame padre… no escuche que me llamabas..- sonreía apenado por ser descubierto soñando despierto.

-Pensando en tu esposa, verdad?... no te culpo… Candy es un encanto… y creo que por ello te agradara lo que te he dicho… hemos reunido todas la pruebas necesarias, el tiempo que este "juicio" nos ha regalado ha sido muy bien aprovechado, Eleonor y sus "amigos" han enfocado toda su atención en este juicio y no se guardaron las espaldas, ha sido demasiado fácil encontrar los documentos y pruebas de los manejos y desfalcos de dinero, además de sus números de cuentas en donde ocultaron el dinero bajo nombres falsos… hemos recuperado la mayoría de los bienes robados… y esta vez no perdonare a García, su principal apoyo…

-Me alegra escuchar eso padre… por cierto… ese tal García se me ha hecho conocido desde un principio pero no recuerdo mucho sobre el…

- Fue mi mano derecha por mucho tiempo, es un inmigrante mexicano que se abrió camino aquí en estados unidos, lo conocí casi a la par de Eleonor y me pareció una persona confiable, lo invite a Londres como mi asistente, después inicio su propio negocio pero no me abandono… me di cuenta con el tiempo que me estaba robando y que su negocio se inicio con mi propio dinero… pero valoraba su amistad mas que lo económico así que cuando me dijo que regresaría a América para ampliar su negocio, lo deje ir sin reproches, me propuso una sociedad y acepte… pensé que se había arrepentido y esa era una manera de reponer lo robado, pero me doy cuenta que solo buscaba estar cerca esperando el momento adecuado para dar un golpe mas grande… él supo toda mi historia junto a tu Madre y creo que su relación no es una coincidencia… pero bueno, sus días están contados… pronto terminara esta pesadilla… mañana tendrás que enfrentarte a tu madre y desconocerla como tal... eso y las pruebas que tenemos terminaran por detenerlos, la decisión de dejarla libre o enviarla a prisión será solo tuya Terrece… si lo deseas.. puedes evitarlo, si tan solo se retractara de sus acciones y retirara la demanda que ha interpuesto…. nos evitaríamos ese trago amargo de verla tras las rejas.-

-Me estas haciendo alguna sugerencia?...- Terrece sabia que su padre no era tan cruel como Eleonor quería hacerlo ver, como siempre se lo había pintado… como él lo había imaginado gracias a las mentiras de la mujer que le diera la vida… era claro que aunque ya no la amara no le deseaba una vida infeliz y cruel en una prisión.

-La decisión es tuya hijo… yo respetare lo que tu hagas… si ella no hubiera hecho publico todo esto las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles. Ha sido difícil detener la prensa internacional, pero tengo buenos amigos en el periodismo y eso nos ha ayudado mucho a que el problema no salga del país… por cierto no tienes que preocuparte por el reportero que estuvo aquí la noche en que vino Susana, lo hemos localizado y trabajaba para el periódico de un amigo, Eleonor lo contrato para tomar fotos comprometedoras entre tu y esa joven, por supuesto que deseaba que salieran publicadas internacionalmente, pero he detenido ese asunto, ni siquiera serán publicadas en el país…, Terrece, después de mañana partiremos a Londres lo mas rápido posible… el viaje en barco tardara casi siete días, quizá estemos ahí para el primer día del año… será una buena forma de comenzar un nuevo ciclo… no te parece?.

Los ojos de Terrece brillaron, Candice no esperaba que regresaran en esos días, ellos planificaron volver en dos meses y apenas habían corrido un par de semanas… todo se había facilitado gracias al juicio y ellos volverían en menos de un mes…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Todos estaban reunidos brindando por su próximo triunfo, los ojos de Eleonor brillaban llenos de gozo , había vencido a Richard, y el placer que ello le causaba no se podía ocultar…, la mujer se pavoneaba entre los hombres que admiraban su belleza y esperaban su turno para poder ocupara su cama, seria pronto, ya que García no seria un amante permanente, la reputación de la dama era conocida con discreción entre ellos, y sabían que faltaba muy poco para que García estuviera fuera de esa alcoba y entonces uno de ellos seria el siguiente…

El tintineo de las copas chocando entre si fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta, una mucama se acercaba a su señora…

-Madame… hay una visita que desea verla…- la mujer no se atrevía a levantar la vista, conocía a su patrona y seguro la echaría por haberlos interrumpido…

-Te he dicho que…- la ira de Eleonor se vio obligada a desaparecer al ver al joven que se adentraba a la habitación no esperando a ser recibido, la mujer palideció, aquella reunión "Intima" no era algo que deseara su hijo conociera… no era el momento adecuado.

-Espero no interrumpir algo importante…- Terrece se detenía a unos pasos de la puerta a sus espaldas, observando el rostro sorprendido de la mujer que se decía su madre… al ver esa escena se le contrajo el estomago y sintió nauseas… Eleonor vestía una atrevida ropa de cama cubierta solo por una trasparente bata que le cubría solo de la cintura para abajo, ya que el cuello de la prenda se había resbalado por los hombros y descansaba en sus brazos…dejando que el torso recubierto de encaje se luciera ante la mirada de los hombres quela rodeaban… sus… "partidarios", por supuesto García estaba a un lado de ella, mostrándola como un trofeo ganado orgullosamente.

-Bienvenido… hijo…. Es bueno que te sumes a nuestra celebración….- el regordete de García se atrevía a palmear el hombreo de Terrece… el hombre estaba tomado, lo revelaban su camisa desfajada y su corbata desanudada además del incomparable aroma a sudor y alcohol que el hombre desplegaba, no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con asco, se sacudió la gorda mano con desprecio, ese hombre debía agradece a su estado etílico que no lo tumbara de un golpe en su repugnante cara…,

- Necesito hablar contigo…- se dirigió a Eleonor ignorando las palabras de García que habían sido un insulto, solo un hombre tenia el derecho de llamarlo hijo, y ese era Richard Granchester, su padre.

-Por supuesto… vamos a mi estudio…- claramente nerviosa y apenada la mujer le indicaba el camino a seguir.

-Puedo esperar unos momentos para que te vistas… si lo deseas.- Terrece estaba incomodo con la indumentaria de su madre biológica, tanto que no se atrevía a verla de frente, esa no era la imagen que una madre debería de tener… pero bueno, después de todo, ella solo lo pario, así que era imposible que supiera como debería comportarse una madre.

- No tardare mucho…- Eleonor rabiaba interiormente, su gozo se vio opacado con la presencia del muchacho y ahora tendría que inventar una mentira mas para disfrazar aquella celebración. Entro a su recamara y se coloco solo una bata mas gruesa y la ato de manera que la cubriera por completo, volvió a bajar para reunirse con su hijo que seguro iba a disculparse por su mal comportamiento y a congraciarse con ella para un futuro juntos.

* * *

**y que les parecio?, no me digan que malo porque aunque no lo crean estoy sin desayunar terminando de escribir este capitulo, editarlo y subirlo... jajajaja y para colmo se me han quemado mis blanquillos fritos, no, no, ya me paresco a la pecas que en la cocina no da una jajajajaja, bueno pues como siempre les doy gracias mil por su tiempo y sus reviews, a las que el capitulo anterior les parecio corto, espero que este les satisfaga... son quince paginas en word... so, creo que esta bien, jajajajajajaja, bueno pues bendiciones para todas... feliz anio nuevo y que todo lo que venga sea para bien, siempre positivos ante cualqueir tormenta no hay que permitir que el miedo, el dolor o la trizteza nos dominen... a ser felices pase lo que pase... sinceramente les deseo lo mejo... y por supuesto que son seguimos leyendo... a menos que la muerte nos somprenda y no nos permita continuar... pero por lo pronto aqui seguimos... akirem**


	17. La Duquesa 17

**Recien salidito de mi cerebro, llego con el capitulo 17, ( jajajajaja no pude escribirlo con letra asi que use numero jajajaja -.-' perdon) bueno primero les pido disculpas por tardarme, pero ahora estoy sobre capitulo, osea que estoy subiendo conforme escribo... se me agotaron las recerbas demasiado rapido... pero no fallare, tratare de seguir subiendo dos por semana pero sino puedo pues me perdonaran que sea solo uno, ademas creo que asi les sabra mas sabroso el final porque ya casi llega... bueno espero que les guste y ahora si a leer...**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Despertar.**

Las lagrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas, porque la vida era tan cruel?... se había encerrado en su habitación desde el día de noche buena, los recuerdos inundaban su mente y su pecho se volvía a inundar de un profundo dolor que la ahogaba… quería morir.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Las olas golpeaban una y otra vez contra el lateral del barco, Terrece miraba a la deriva bajo el manto negro salpicado de bellas estrellas, hacia demasiado frio, pero pronto estaría en los brazos de su amada Candy y el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndolo le ayudaría a olvidar los momentos tan crueles vividos un par de días atrás…

…" Eso no es posible!- bramaba Eleonor embravecida y arrojando los documentos que Terrece le enseñara, copias por supuesto.

-Mi padre no pierde el tiempo… él es un hombre de actos… no de actuaciones…, como puedes ver, si no te retractas y retiras la demanda que has interpuesto para obtener los derechos de mi "custodia"… te mandaremos a la cárcel… y te desconoceré como madre bilógica… que es lo único que has sido…- Terrece tenia una mirada fría, pero no de odio, después de todo gracias a esa mujer el existía y pronto podría gozar de una vida plena y dichosa a l lado de una maravillosa mujer.

- Maldito Perro…!- grito una vez mas y la copa que mantenía en su mano se estrello contra la chimenea encendida, avivando por un instante las llamas...

-Te pido que midas tus palabras… el hombre de quien hablas es mi padre…- el respeto que el joven exigía para su progenitor era bien ganado.

-Tu padre... tu padre!, te llenas la boca mencionado que es tu padre… claro como yo no tengo dinero por eso no merezco estar a tu lado, no es eso Terrece?!, te has puesto de su lado, te has vendido!- la mujer no podía mas con su desesperación ante una guerra perdida.

-No Eleonor… la que me vendió fuiste tu…- la respuesta dejo helada a la mujer que con los ojos mas que abiertos se volvió para enfrentar a su hijo.

-Así que eso te dijo para que te volvieras contra mi?!...

-No, él no me dijo nada, fuiste tu quien lo dijo… fuiste solo la incubadora que me mantuvo con vida cuando nadie quiso acabar conmigo antes de nacer… lo olvidaste?, y encontraste una buena manera de hacer dinero vendiéndome cuantas veces fuera necesario, porque eso fue lo que hiciste, me vendiste cuando era un bebe, y después cuando niño y me secuestraste para cobrar una recompensa… no fue así?..- Terrece no perdía su aparente calma, pero dentro de su si mismo el dolor por tal crueles recuerdos lo estaba matando…- no puedo reconocerte como mi madre públicamente cuando tu nunca me reconociste como tu hijo, solo fui un objeto que tratar a tu conveniencia, aun así, te debo la vida, aunque te hayas visto forzada a dármela… por eso he venido hoy a pedirte que retires tus acusaciones y tu demanda… no obligues a mi padre a mandarte a la cárcel con todos tus secuaces…, y a mi, a negarte delante de toda tu gente que seguro te juzgaran loca y oportunista...

… si manejamos esto de la manera adecuada tu reputación como Actriz no se vera afectada por una acusación de robo y fraude…, tendrás tu libertad y podrás seguir trabajando, además he reunido los ahorros de toda mi vida, dinero que mi padre me daba y yo jamás necesite… quizá para ti no sea nada, pero te servirá para vivir a tu ritmo por algunos años… es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte…, si decides continuar, mañana frente a toda la prensa serás apresada y llevada a prisión, además negare que eres mi madre, te juzgaran loca, una mujer que deseaba adueñarse de un lugar que no le pertenece… porque ante el mundo entero… Rosemary es mi verdadera madre, yo así lo he decidido…

-Jamás te perdonare Terrece… te has vuelto contra mi, tu madre… el castigo que la vida te dará será infinito…- la mujer miraba a su hijo con verdadero odio…

-No Eleonor… la vida no puede castigarme mas de lo que ya me ha castigado al tener una madre como tu… pero yo si te he perdonado… porque no es mi derecho juzgarte… como tu has dicho… será la vida quien te de lo que mereces, ahora, necesito saber tu decisión, afuera esta el juez esperando por una respuesta y para que firmes los documentos necesarios… tus "amigos", seguro van de camino a una lujosa celda… han sido apresados mientras tu te cambiabas, ya no hay nadie que te apoye, García ha sido un tonto al desafiar la bondad de mi padre, lo perdono una vez, pero no hay segundas oportunidades… lo mismo es para ti Eleonor, una vez tomes tu decisión, sea cual sea, jamás nos volveremos a ver, nuestros lasos terminaran y yo volveré con mi padre a Inglaterra, mi vida esta hecha allá, y contrario a tus deseos… seré feliz, porque tengo a una gran mujer como esposa, no una llena de falsedad como la actriz que contrataste para manipularme...

- Yo no estaría tan segura de no volvernos a ver…- Eleonor no deseaba darse por vencida así que jugaría su última carta.

-A que te refieres?...- preguntaba el joven sintiéndose cada segundo mas desilusionado… su madre era una mujer sin corazón.

-Pasaste una muy buena noche días atrás,… dime, tomaste precauciones para no dejar embarazada a Susana?...- con total cinismo Eleonor sonreía ante el rostro incrédulo de su hijo.

-Que clase de mujer eres?..- sonrió con tristeza, reponiéndose de inmediato y mostrándose firme levanto la mirada ahora mas dura- tu ultimo plan fracaso, entre Susana y yo no ha ocurrido nada, nos hemos despedido para siempre al igual que hoy lo hago contigo. Antes de venir a América conocí el verdadero amor con una maravillosa mujer, jamás le seria infiel, lo siento Eleonor, pero si quieres seguir libre tendrás que aceptar lo que te ofrezco, no hay mas… y sino quieres aceptar, entonces nos veremos mañana en el juzgado.- Terrece dio media vuelta decidido a salir de aquel lugar y nunca volver a tener que poner un pie en el.

Eleonor miraba como aquel joven al que ella hubiese abortado si hubiera podido, se había convertido en un magnifico hombre… por un segundo quiso sentirse orgullosa de ello, pero no, su corazón no era el de una mojigata madre, y lo único que pensó era que perdería lo poco que le quedaba si no aceptaba la oferta ofrecida, con pasos presurosos siguió a su hijo"…

-Pronto entraremos a puerto… será una gran sorpresa para la familia vernos llegar antes de lo planeado, si nos apresuramos un poco quizá lleguemos antes de las doce campanadas…,- Richard posaba su brazo en los hombros de su hijo, era un abrazo lleno de dicha y apoyo, todo había sido mas difícil para Terrece, estaba seguro de ello, pero había acabado, todo había terminado.

Terrece sonrió tratando de distinguir el puerto, la bruma era espesa las luces apenas podían distinguirse, con un suspiro dijo adiós a todo lo vivido en esas semanas… sonrió sintiendo el calor que el abraso de su padre le brindaba, pronto estaría en casa… pronto estaría con ella… su Candy… su dueña… Su Duquesa.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Dorothy… por favor, si algo pasa… cualquier cosa… manda buscarnos, - Rosemary miraba con genuina preocupación la gruesa puerta de madera tras la cual se refugiaba Candice.

-Así lo hare señora…- la doncella bajaba la vista, sabia que la mujer frente a ella debía saber la verdad, pero Candice se lo prohibió, además ella misma actuó según lo creyó pertinente, desde la noche buena Candy se decayó bastante y todo por culpa del hombre que tenia por marido, ella no podía decir lo que hiso porque su lealtad estaba con los Andrey, ellos la habían enviado para que cuidara de es chica que ella misma vio crecer y con la que había convivido mas como amiga que como patrona, ni siquiera la misma Candice sabia del aviso que mando al Patriarca… pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía permitir que la joven se dejara morir solo por la sinvergüenza que había cometido Terrece Granchester…

Rosemary salió del castillo en compañía de sus hijos, el baile de fin de año que se daba en palacio no podía ser rechazado, era su deber cumplir aun con su marido ausente, pero la preocupación que llevaba en el pecho no la dejaba tranquila y sabia que sus hijas estaban igual, podía leerlo en su mirada, todos fueron testigos del cambio que sucedió en Candy, su mutismo y su negación para salir de su alcoba, no comprendían el motivo, creían que tal vez la ausencia de Terrece y el encontrarse tan lejos de su familia por primera vez la habían deprimido, sin embargo, parecía haber algo mas haya de eso, pues incluso su ritmo alimenticio cambio, y solo permitía que Dorothy entrara a su alcoba… que la hiso cambiar tan drásticamente?...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Las fotos estaban en el suelo, frente a ella, en el mismo lugar donde cayeran cuando las tuvo en sus manos por primera ves, porque tenia que ser tan cruel?, porque enviarle la prueba de su infidelidad, y esa nota, no, no tenia la culpa, la culpa era de ella por haberse ilusionado con alguien que no le pertenecía… hecha un ovillo seguía observando la imagen de Terrece besando a Susana en el balcón de una habitación de hotel, otra donde el iniciaba a sacarse la chaqueta mientras en el fondo Susana lo esperaba recostada en una amplia y elegante cama con ropa muy poco decente… y una tercera donde Terrece cerraba los ojos mientras ella tomaba su rostro con ternura…

"Esto es lo que debes saber… él es mio y siempre lo será, ha venido a mi porque soy a quien ama…no lo atormentes mas con tu falso matrimonio, déjalo libre, conserva tu dignidad alejándote antes de que el vuelva para pedirte el divorcio. Pronto seremos padres, y el esta feliz con la noticia… aléjate, no sigas ocupando un lugar que no te corresponde… el y yo estamos unidos mas haya de una simple fantasía"…

Las lágrimas resbalaron una ves mas por sus mejillas, estaba cansada de llorar, de sufrir, no sabia ni cuanto tiempo pasó desde el momento en que su corazón se partió para no volver a unirse jamás…

-No has comido nada otra ves… si sigues así… no quedara nada de ti… perdóname mi niña… pero he hecho algo que tu seguro no hubieras permitido, pero debía hacerlo...-Dorothy le hablaba a la sombra de lo que fuere la alegre chiquilla que corría por las praderas de Escocia, estaba ahí, en el suelo, en la misma posición, mirando en la misma dirección, esas fotos, las que ella hubiera querido romper en pedazos pero que Candice no le permitió hacerlo. Ya ni siquiera se volvía a verla, ya ni sollozos salían de sus labios, solo esas amargas lágrimas que surgían una y otra ves…

La doncella entro en el baño y humedeció unas toallas para limpiar a Candice, parecía una muñeca sin vida, pero aferrada a ese lugar y a esas fotos. Cuando tomo su brazo para iniciar con el aseo… la chica se desvaneció sobre ella… la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso… los brazos de un hombre le arrebataron a la joven que se había desmayado y la coloco en la cama, Dorothy se movió con rapidez buscando las sales para volverla en si, esperando no fuera demasiado tarde…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Mayor sorpresa no pudo llevarse Rosemary al entrar y encontrase con su marido esperando por ella en la antesala del salón de baile en el palacio real, se sintió gozosa y las lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas, Richard abrazo a cada uno de sus hijos y a su esposa, pero Terrece se separo de ellos buscando a Candice, la cual no encontró.

-Mama… donde esta Candy?- casi la arranco de los brazos de su padre.

-Oh... Terrece…- La angustia en el rostro de Rosemary lo sobresalto...

- Que ha pasado?- el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza pero con un sentimiento muy diferente al que sintió cuando puso un pie en Londres.

-No lo sabemos muy bien, pero ella se encuentra muy diferente… desde el día de noche buena no ha querido salir de su habitación… no habla con nadie… solo Dorothy ha podido mantener contacto con ella…

-Porque… que fue lo que paso?...- Miraba a sus hermanas buscando por una respuesta.

-Terrece, no sabemos, ella recibió un paquete el día de noche buena, algo que según lo que dijo el mayordomo se lo habían entregado como urgente, ella se retiro a su cuarto para abrirlo y no la vimos salir mas, ni siquiera abrió los presentes con nosotros…, eso fue antes de la cena…-Karen tomaba a su hermano del brazo con cariño…

-Me voy a casa…- Terrece se giro caminando hacia la salida.

-Espera vamos contigo…- Richard lo detenía…

-No, no es necesario… quédense, tratare de averiguar que ha sucedido, estoy seguro que abrirá la puerta al saber que he regresado… todo estará bien...- Ni el mismo creía en sus palabras, tenia un muy mal presentimiento, pero no deseaba alarmar a sus padres, además si Candice y el discutían no quería que ellos presenciaran nada, no, era mejor ir solo y averiguar que era lo que sucedía…

…Rumbo a Granchester, Terrece se maldecía por haber ido directo al palacio, debió hacer caso al presentimiento que le gritaba fuera directo a casa, pero su padre le sugirió ir al baile de fin de año directamente, conocía a Rosemary y lo mas seguro era que asistiría para representarlo y cumplir con el respeto que debían a los reyes, así ahorrarían dos horas de camino y verían mas rápido a la familia, pues de otra manera debían esperar a que ellos regresaran del baile lo que seria hasta pasada la medianoche, y era demasiado tiempo para alguien que ha estado lejos y extrañando a los suyos, pero no todo salió como lo pensara su padre…

Terrece apuraba al chofer del auto de alquiler que tomara apenas salir del palacio, su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para ignorarlo y su mente le repetía que si no se daba prisa, no alcanzaría a ver a Candy, no sabia porque tenia aquella locura grabada en la cabeza, pero nada podía borrársela, ni siquiera las luces del auto que lo seguía de cerca, él lo ignoraba, pero por primera vez en toda su vida, Richard ni siquiera había entrado a ofrecer sus respetos al interior del salón donde los reyes estarían, tanto el como Rosemary quien le explicara algo de lo que sucedía con Candice, habían decidido acompañar a su hijo, ir con el, estar con Candy, ellos necesitaban de su apoyo.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Los pesados parpados se negaban abrirse del todo, pero el olor que percibía era demasiado fuerte que la forzaba a despertar… las imágenes eran borrosas, pero esos ojos jamás los olvidaría aunque no pudiera verlos claramente… sonrió tan débilmente que no supo si solo lo pensó o si sus labios realmente se expandieron para sonreír…

-A…A…l…berth… mi … Prin…cipe…-El sonido de aquella voz fue tan débil que el joven patriarca se esforzó porque el nudo que estaba atravesado en su garganta se despejara lo suficiente para responderle a esa pequeña terca que mantenía recostada en su regazo..

-Aquí estoy… he venido con mi armadura plateada a rescatar a mi doncella de las garras de un cruel dragón que la mantiene presa…- sonreía, pero era solo una mueca porque las lagrimas le nublaban sus hermosos cielos…

-C..r..eo… que… estas... un poco tarde… me ha quemado…- con gran esfuerzo formo esa frase que lleno de ira el corazón ya perturbado del patriarca.

-No, aun hay tiempo para sanar esas heridas… verdad que aun hay tiempo?...- le decía mientras humedecía los labios resecos de la joven que ardía en fiebre, con un algodón le hacia beber un brebaje que acaba de preparar…

Ella ya no respondió, sus ojos se cerraron y cálidas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Alberth lanzo un juramento en su idioma natal…y Candy sonrió y a la ves negó con la cabeza, levanto su débil mano y acaricio la mejilla del hombre que la había rodeado con sus apacibles brazos que siempre la reconfortaban y le daban fuerza, sintió el calor de su pecho y escucho los rápidos latidos de aquel corazón que alguna vez le amara equivocadamente, porque ella solo podía darle amistad y se arrepentía por ello, pero el destino era así, siempre cruzando caminos de manera incorrecta, pero su amor no estaba destinado, se dieron cuenta que solo podían amarse como hermanos… si, solo como hermanos. Y como su hermano él estaba ahora apoyándola y maldiciendo al hombre que la destrozo hasta el punto de querer morir, jurando arrebatarle la vida por semejante atrevimiento.

-Todo esta listo Lord…- Con una reverencia Dorothy irrumpía en la alcoba, en sus manos una gruesa capa negra con capucha. Alberth asintió y alargo la mano para tomar la capa que la joven llevaba.

-Preparaste lo que te pedí en la cocina?- pregunto el mientras envolvía a Candy y se aseguraba que estuviera bien cubierta de pies a cabeza.

-Si, aquí esta Lord…- Dorothy le entregaba el frasco trasparente que dejaba ver el obscuro liquido de su interior.

Alberth tomo nuevamente un trozo de algodón blanco y nuevo, lo humedeció y después lo presiono sobre los labios de Candy… pero ella al sentir el aroma se negó a tragarlo, el la forzó un poco cubriendo su nariz para no darle opción, cuando final mente lo trago, la joven se esforzó para decir algo, presentía el porqué de todo lo que hacia Alberth y ella no podía romper una promesa.

-No…, yo prometí…- quiso incorporarse pero estaba muy mareada y débil.

-No me importa lo que hayas prometido, no te dejare aquí ni un minuto mas, no permitiré que mueras…

Alberth estaba a punto de tomarla en sus brazos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a un agitado Terrece que lo miraba con rabia…

-Así que no me equivoque… eres tu… que haces en la habitación de mi esposa?- con un par de zancadas se poso frente a Alberth obstruyendo el paso.

Alberth se incorporo dejando a Candice en la cama, no pudo tolerar el ver la prepotencia con que aquel hombre se presentaba, ni siquiera había visto las condiciones en que se encontraba "su esposa", solo llego a presentar oposición… la respuesta fue corta, rápida y efectiva… la fuerza concentrada en su puño y en un par de segundos Terrece estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando, después de eso el castaño no tuvo tiempo ni de incorporarse cuando un montón de papeles se le estrellaron en la cara y escucho las palabras que salieron de Alberth cuando este ya llevaba a Candice en brazos y se dirigía a la puerta…

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta… y será mejor que no te vuelva a ver cerca de ella porque te matare…- la voz fue pasiva, tranquila, pero firme, y acompañada de una mirada que bien pudieran haber sido espadas atravesando el pecho del castaño, pero en ese momento lo mas importante era salir de ahí con Candice, no quería enfrentar a los demás cuyos pasos ya se escuchaban acercándose.

Alberth cruzo el pasillo y bajo la escalera en medio de una familia que lo miraban perplejos, la actitud, el porte, pero sobre todo… la ira que emanaba de aquel que bien podría en esos momentos ser un antiguo guerrero Escoses… no permitió que nadie se atravesara en su camino, el ignoro de cualquier forma a quienes lo miraban siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, fue hasta casi llegar a la puerta que un aturdido Richard lo llamo con fuerte voz…

-William, exijo una explicación…- pero eso no detuvo el joven que siguió avanzando y le respondió mientras cruzaba la puerta que le era abierta por su fiel sirviente… Dorothy.

-Pídesela a tu hijo…- fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon en aquel vacío salón e hicieron eco en los oídos de todos los que las escucharon, la puerta se cerro dejando entrar una ultima ráfaga de viento mesclado con algunos copos de nieve, y no se volvió a abrir, el motor de un auto se escucho ahogándose rápidamente mientras la distancia lo alejaba de aquel Castillo imponente.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Rosemary entro rápidamente en la que fuera la habitación de Candice, Terrece aun estaba sentado en el suelo con un par de fotos en sus manos, las miraba como queriendo que estas le dijeran toda la historia de lo ocurrido en aquella habitación durante toda su ausencia… su nariz había parado de sangrar, pero la apariencia que daba la corbata y el cuello de su impecable camisa blanca bajo el saco de gala, completamente manchados de purpura, era alarmante, la mujer corrió y se arrodillo junto a su hijo para cerciorarse de que no estaba herido de gravedad.

-Terrece… hijo… pero que ha pasado?...- Rosemary no se atrevía a tocar la nariz de Terrece que aun parecía estar sensible. El no contesto, pero lentamente se puso de pie con las fotografías en sus manos, después se volvió para mirar a su madre que aun permanecía semiarrodillada en el suelo y se las entrego, sus pupilas de mar comenzaban a nublarse…

-Todo esta acabado ahora…- salió de la habitación como todo un hombre derrotado por su contrincante. Karen y Flammy cuyos ojos ya estaba humedecidos, no se atrevieron a decir palabra… no sabían como borrar aquella expresión de dolor que reflejaba el rostro de su querido hermano.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dos días habían pasado desde la aparición del patriarca Escoses en Granchester, Richard se encargo de hacer preguntas a los sirviente que habían estado en casa, y lo que escucho no le gustaba nada, Rosemary había estado al pendiente de Terrece, tratando de hacerlo salir de su habitación, hablando con el a través de la puerta que parecía sellada a piedra y lodo, pero el no respondió, Richard y ella aun no hablaban de todo lo ocurrido, pues dieron predilección a hacer las investigaciones pertinentes, ahora los dos se miraba uno a otro mientras compartían al fin su punto de vista…

-Pero como fue posible Rosemary?..., quien recibió el paquete?...-

-Yo no supe hasta que Karen me lo comento, pero para entonces Candy ya estaba en su recamara y no abría a nadie, solo Dorothy podía entrar y salir de su alcoba…

-Pero es que ninguna se dio cuenta de que Candy no se estaba alimentando adecuadamente?...

-Yo lo note varios días después, pero cuando hable con Dorothy ella solo me dijo que ya había solucionado las cosas… supongo que se refería a que ya había avisado a Alberth…

-Siempre fue claro que esa chica fue enviada para mantenerle en contacto, fue muy raro que apareciera justo después de lo sucedido en Hampshire…, me pregunto desde cuando ALberth estaba enterado de lo que sucedía ente Candice y Terrece?.

- No, no creo que haya sido el… yo creo que la envió Anthony, y quizá fue coincidencia que apareciera después de aquel evento… lo que si esta claro es que cuando Alberth estuvo aquí… le recomendó tenerlo al tanto de todo, estoy segura de que buscara la manera de Anular el matrimonio… y no hay nada que lo impida.

- No, aun tenemos una esperanza… Candy podría estar embarazada, los últimos días ellos estaba mas unidos… seguro era por eso, quizá esperaba estos días para darle la noticia a Terrece.

-Lamento lo que te voy a decir querido… pero… el matrimonio nunca se consumo… Candice es doncella aun, Entre ella y Terrece no hubo intimidad, y jamás compartieron dormitorio, Candy me lo confeso poco después de que volvimos, cuando me entere por Patty y Annie de que paso dos noches con Terrece en la finca, a solas. Anteriormente, cuando hubo el primer problema con la actriz… ella ya me había comentado que el matrimonio no estaba consumado, así que cuando las jóvenes O' Brian me hablaron sobre lo ocurrido, tuve una esperanza de que todo hubiese cambiado, y después de ver la manera en que Terrece se confesara en el puerto, pues me atreví a preguntarle, y ella me confeso que nada había ocurrido en la finca, y que nada ocurriría, porque a pesar de todo, ella presentía que Terrece seguía amando a Susana, Las niñas y yo tratamos de convencerla de que los sentimiento de Terrece habían cambiado, pero conforme pasaron los días y ella no recibió noticia directa de él, se fue deprimiendo, ni siquiera los planes para el baile de beneficio la animaron, y pues la noche de Navidad ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de entregarle los presentes que Terrece le había enviado.

-Como pudieron las cosas llegar a estas alturas!- Richard realmente estaba preocupado, Terrece no salía de su habitación y había pedido algunas botellas de licor, parecía no desear hacer nada para solucionar la crisis que atravesaba su matrimonio, a la vez, se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de Candy, el deseaba salvar a su hijo de las garras de una mala mujer y por ello había recurrido al contrato de matrimonio, sabia que Candice seria la mujer perfecta, que si se trataban se amarían, pero jamás pensó que ella fuera a sufrir de esa manera y que la mujer con la que Terrece se enredara fuera una verdadera hiena…

…Quizá si hubieran ido directo a casa, Terrece habría podido hablar con Candice y explicarle antes de que Alberth llegara, de esta forma las cosas se hubieran aclarado… pero eso era otra cosa que llevaría en su conciencia, pues el convenció a Terrece de ir directo a la gala que se ofrecía en el palacio, seguro de que su familia asistiría, jamás imagino que las cosas con Candy estuvieran tan mal y ella no se presentaría, y mucho menos imagino que Eleonor se atreviera a semejante acto de cobardía… por que la única que pudo enviar esas fotos era ella. Los Brazos de Rosemary lo rodearon, como siempre, brindándole la fuerza que solo su amor podía darle en momentos como ese.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Terrece miraba a través de su ventana, realmente merecía a una mujer tan maravillosa?, o estaba siendo egoísta al querer robársela a un hombre que si la merecía, un hombre que no le importaba dejar todo para ir en su ayuda, un hombre que podía derrumbar barreras con tal de ir a rescatarla, ALberth era un hombre que no ocultaba lo que sentía por la mujer que amaba, porque era amor, lo que los azules ojos de ese hombre reflejaban no era otra cosa que amor, y era posible que fuera correspondido…

…Pero el la amaba, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, esos dos días sin ella estaban siendo un tormento, la extrañaba tanto, y anhelaba tanto volver a estar con ella y esta vez hacer las cosas correctamente, pero se cegó de celos cuando llego y vio el estúpido coche de Alberth estacionado en la puerta, era inconfundible por el escudo de armas que estaba al frente del vehículo, pensó en una posible infidelidad por parte de su esposa, y no la culparía, después de todo él era un canalla, la había lastimado demasiado desde el principio, la humillación de la boda, el problema de la gargantilla, las palabras tan duras que él le dirigiera, y sobre todo el pensar siquiera que ella podía faltar a sus votos matrimoniales cuando era precisamente ella quien mas fidelidad y respeto había mostrado…

…ni siquiera la vio cuando entro a la recamara, lo único que deseaba era golpear a Alberth hasta matarlo si es que lo encontraba en su lecho, que equivocado estuvo, la que estaba en el lecho, sola y enferma a causa de su imprudencia, era su esposa, y el… Alberth, estaba como siempre a su lado apoyándola y dándole lo que él le negara por demasiado tiempo… amor…

…Se encamino hacia la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, como estaría?, se habría recuperado ya?, estaría pensando en anular su matrimonio?... que haría el si ella decidía romper todo lazo con el?... se moriría… porque ahora que no la tenia cerca y sentía la amenaza real de perderla definitivamente… se sentía morir… Camino desesperado en la estancia del interior de su alcoba, camino de un lado a otro y de regreso una y otra vez, no, no quería perderla, era la única mujer que le inspiraba ese intenso sentimiento que lo consumía solo con recordar su mirada, su cuerpo se cimbraba completamente con pensar en la forma de sus labios, y su corazón palpitaba desbocado al recordar el tono de su dulce voz… no, Candy era única y maravillosa, y era de él, si, porque mientras el matrimonio siguiera ella le pertenecía y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, quizá ella lo odiara, pero el la conquistaría día a día, segundo a segundo hasta que lograra volver a enamorarla, Alberth podría ser un hombre grandiosos, pero por ella él lo seria aun mas…, seria mejor que el patriarca escoses, le demostraría a Candice que por ella el seria el hombre mas amoroso y dedicado que pudiera existir… y sobre todo, el único que podría amarla sin limite alguno… la decisión fue tomada, él no la perdería así perdiera la vida en el intento… y quizá la perdiera pues la amenaza de ALberth había sido muy clara, pero no importaba, el lograría llegar a Candice nuevamente… lo haría.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Dorothy… ya estoy bien, de verdad.- Candice trataba de ponerse de pie pero la doncella se lo impedía y la volvía a recostar cubriéndola con las blancas sabanas y la gruesa manta.

-Lo lamento señorita pero el Lord dio una orden y no puedo desobedecerla….- la joven continuaba con su labor de cubrirla recordando la recomendación… o mejor dicho "la orden" que diera el patriarca esa mañana antes de salir a cumplir con sus deberes.

-Alberth esta siendo muy sobreprotector… además quiero ir a casa de mis padres, no se porque me ha traído al castillo de Lakewood…- Candice cruzaba su brazos, se veía mucho mejor que el día en que Alberth fuera por ella y la encontrara desmayada y con una palidez que avergonzaba a la blanca nieve.

-Por favor niña… que no me metas en problemas, si el Lord descubre que te he permitido ponerte de pie… mejor ni pensar en lo que me pasaría… estuviste demasiado mal y débil…

- No menciones nada de eso por favor Dorothy… no quiero recordarlo…- La joven volvía el rostro para que la mujer no viera sus lagrimas inundando sus bellos ojos…

-Tiene que tomar una decisión, el Lord no ha hecho nada aun, pero ansia poder anular su matrimonio… -

La joven doncella sabia a la perfección que Candice estaba enamorada de su marido, que lo amaba aun antes de que este se convirtiera en su esposo y que había perdonado todo por ese amor que sentía, pero eso ultimo si fue una cruel canallada por parte del duque, la ilusiono y le grito que la amaba para después ir a caer en los brazos de su amante… esa daga que ensarto en el corazón de la joven rubia seria muy difícil de sacar sin que quedara una gran herida…

-No quiero pensar en nada de eso ahora, lo que quisiera es salir de esta cama y recorrer el castillo, quiero correr en los jardines cubiertos de nieve, jugar con los niños de la comunidad, cabalgar por la pradera…, he extrañado tanto mi tierra, que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo dentro de estas cuatro paredes, ya ha pasado mas de una semana desde que llegamos y Alberth aun no me permite siquiera ponerme de pie… exagera, además porque no ha venido mi familia a verme?, Anthony no sabe que estoy aquí?.

-Me temo que nadie sabe que esta aquí… el Lord no ha dado aviso a nadie, creo que no quiere que el Duque se entere en donde se encuentra… y tampoco quiere preocupar a su familia. - Dorothy se volvía con la charola del desayuno para depositarla frente a Candice que se veía confundida por sus últimas palabras.

- Alberth sabe lo que hace…- fue la fría respuesta, ella tampoco quería volver a saber nada de los Granchester y si para eso tenia que permanecer oculta indefinidamente en el castillo de Lakewood… lo haría.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Papa, Terrece no esta en su habitación!- Karen entraba apurada al despacho de su padre, sin importar si este estaba ocupado o no.

-Que?, a donde ha ido?, alguien lo ha visto salir?...- Pregunto Richard dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio y a su hombre de confianza, se puso de pie y salió con Karen rumbo a la habitación de Terrece… en el camino se toparon con Rosemary que al parecer ya había descubierto que su hijo no estaba mas en casa…

-No esta!, revise sus cosa y todas están en su lugar, solo faltan un par de cambios y su capa de invierno… - La mujer se sujetaba al torso de su marido, Terrece no había estado bien los últimos días, se la pasaba encerrando hablando y maldiciendo solo, no comía bien, y se la pasaba bebiendo, temían alguna reacción negativa.

-"Rebelde" no esta en los establos, - sacudiéndose un poco de nieve Flammy se unía al resto de la familia que se veían unos a otros pensando a donde habría podido ir Terrece en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-Que vamos a hacer papa?- Karen estaba al borde del llanto, temían que Terrece cometiera alguna locura ahora que había perdido a Candice.

-Crees que fue a buscarla?...- Rosemary temía que sus palabras fueran ciertas, ella trato de comunicarse con Alberth pero la respuesta no fue muy agradable, su hermano estaba realmente muy ofendido por todo lo sucedido, y buscaba venganza, para el Candice era su hermana, y la amaba igual o mas que a ella misma, aparte le había advertido que si Terrece ponía un solo pie en Escocia… quizá no lo volverían a ver, así que era mejor que lo mantuviera lejos de él y de Candice.

-Esperemos que su cordura no le haga cometer semejante insensatez, aun es muy reciente todo y Alberth esta demasiado enfadado, ahora mismo no puedo moverme de Londres, pues el ya comenzó a mover sus influencias con varios de sus socios de confianza y no sé que es lo que esta tratando de hacer en nuestra contra….

-Oh Dios mio!, jamás pensé que mi pequeño Berth pudiera ser tan duro…- Rosemary ahogaba un sollozo con su mano, pero sabia que en el fondo su hermano tenia razón en actuar de esa manera, habían herido una parte muy importante de el… Candice.

-No puedo ir en busca de Terrece si es que este ha ido a Escocia…- Richard miraba el acongojado rostro de Rosemary y los llorosos ojos de sus bellas hijas…

- Iré yo…- Respondió Flammy, - por muy duro que sea ese hombre no puede ensañarse con una mujer.

-Por supuesto que No, Alberth jamás le haría daño a una joven…- Rosemary intercedía por su hermano, no quería que sus hijos se formaran una idea equivocada de lo que realmente era Alberth.

-Iré contigo… - Karen se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas y trataba de sonreír para que su padre les permitiera ir en busca de su hermano.

-No puedo dejarles viajar solas, y menos a un lugar como ese… escocia es muy diferente a Londres y mas las tierras altas… no, eso no puede ser,…- Richard no quería que algo pudiera sucederles a sus hijas, además no conocían a ciencia cierta que tan lejos podría llegar Alberth, después de todo las sangre de grandes y despiadados guerreros escoceses corría por su venas.

- Mama no puede ir con nosotros, tendría que dejar a Richy y sabemos que el la necesita mucho ahora, además si lo lleváramos con nosotras, él es muy delicado de Salud y podría enfermarse gravemente…, y enviar a algunos de tus hombres de confianza, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera los dejen entrar al país… en cambio si nos ve a nosotras no le quedara mas remedio que recibirnos por ser las hijas de su hermana…, papa, deja que viajemos, te prometo que todo estará bien,- Flammy trataba de convencer a su padre, estaban perdiendo un valioso tiempo, pues si Terrece llegaba antes que ellas… las cosa podrían ser desastrosas.

-Déjalas ir Richard… estoy segura que Alberth no ara nada en su contra, mi hermano por muy enfadado que se encuentre, no deja de ser un caballero.

-Esta bien, las dejare ir, pero con la condición de que si Terrece no se encuentra ahí, regresaran de inmediato sin importar nada, no las quiero bajo los dominios de Alberth ahora que se encuentra tan decidido a destruir a su hermano…

-Te lo prometemos papa…- Las jóvenes temían, seria la primera vez que viajarían solas, pero si Candy lo había hecho viajando a caballo una distancia bastante considerable, ellas también podrían viajar, en vehículos mas seguros claro, además irían las dos, y se protegerían una a la otra como su padres las habían enseñado, y mas importante que cualquier temor, era ayudar a su hermano que las necesitaba mas que nunca, quizá si ellas llegaban antes que el a Escocia, podrían convencer al Patriarca de que las cosas no eran como el las creía, y de esta manera lograr un oportunidad para que su hermano pudiera nuevamente estar con su esposa.

- Llevan la ropa mas abrigadora que posean… yo iré a encargarme de su viaje.

Las jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron a sus recamaras para prepararse, el viaje seria largo y ni siquiera conocían las tierras altas en escocia, pero tenían que hacer algo, no podían quedarse sentadas viendo como su hermano se enfrentaba solo a la batalla.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Te has salido con la tuya al final… pequeña traviesa…- Alberth sorprendía Candice que se había levantado y miraba el caer de la nieve por la ventana de su alcoba.

-Alberth!, al fin has vuelto…- Candy recibía al que consideraba un hermano, el que siempre estaba ahí cuando mas necesitaba de alguien en quien confiar…

-Parece que esta tormenta será una de las mas fuertes de la temporada, he tenido que ir a dar indicaciones para que la gente no se aleje mucho del castillo, si alguien quedara atrapado bajo esta tormenta seria casi imposible localizarlo… - Alberth abrazaba a Candy por los hombros, y los dos se quedaban observando los blancos copos que caían mientras el viento cobraba fuerza…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

En el pueblo un extranjero buscaba ayuda para que alguien lo guiara rumbo al castillo del patriarca, pero nadie parecía muy interesado en ayudar a un ingles, si no fuera porque nunca había puesto un pie en esa tierra, juraría que nadie lo ayudaba a propósito, era como si al verlo la gente cambiara su humor y lo rechazaran sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de pedirles ayuda.

-Disculpe… será que puede decirme como puedo …- la señora se volteaba dándole la espalda e ignorándolo. Estaba realmente cansado llevaba horas caminando y no había probado bocado desde la mañana en que paro a beber un poco de te caliente en una de los mesones cercanos a la estación de tren.

-Perdone… Usted es el Duque de Granchester verdad?., - un hombre de apariencia humilde se acercaba a él.

-Si, soy Terrece Granchester…- respondía agradeciendo que alguien al fin le dirigiera la palabra, estaba realmente cansado y parecía que al fin lograría que alguien le tendiere una mano.

-Mire, yo no soy de estas tierras, por lo que puedo ayudarlo, usted es el enemigo numero uno en estos lugares… se sabe que daño mucho a una joven que es la protegida del Lord, y por ello nadie lo quiere ayudar… pero he visto que tiene mucho afán en llegar al castillo del Patriarca… es que viene en busca de esa joven?...

-Es mi esposa, y hemos tenido algunos desacuerdos, pero si he venido por ella es porque estoy arrepentido, pero ciertamente nunca he estado en estas tierras, así que no se por donde comenzar…

- Pues debe quererla sinceramente para atreverse a venir a este sitio sin conocer, yo tengo un tiempo viviendo y aun no puedo aclimatarme… y el lugar que usted busca esta muy lejos de aquí, si la tormenta no llega hoy…. Probablemente llegue entrada la noche… le recomiendo que lleve algo con que alumbrarse y un mejor abrigo…

-Usted podría guiarme al castillo?...- Terrece miraba un poco esperanzado al hombre que puso una cara de no atreverse, Alberth debía ser alguien temible para que nadie se atreviera a enfrentarlo.

-Realmente no, puedo decirle por donde guiarse, pero… con este clima nadie que no conozca a fondo la montaña… se atrevería a subir…- Bueno, por lo menos sabia que no era por temor a Alberth sino al clima, era una ganancia.

-Cree que podría decirme entonces como puedo llegar al castillo?...

-No tiene mucho pierde, solo hay que llegar a la cima y voltear por el lado de los barrancos, el castillo del patriarca esta casi al topar, pero le advierto que el clima será demasiado crudo, y por las nubes que se alcanzan a distinguir… me temo que puede quedar atrapado en una tormenta de nieve ,además no hay vehículo alguno que pueda llevarlo, conforme avanza, el camino se ara mas estrecho hasta convertirse en una vereda que solo a pie o a caballo puede ser transitada…y lo mas seguro es que la nieve la haya cubierto, ha habido nevadas frecuentes… seria muy riesgoso subir este día, le aconsejo que desista por hoy… es preferible perder un día que perderse y quedar sepultado en la nieve…

-Gracias por el concejo, pero no puedo esperar mas...- Terrece se puso de pie, miro la enorme mole de tierra cubierta en su mayoría por una carpeta blanca y helada… era como si estuviera retándolo a subir por ella para llegar a la mujer que amaba… lo haría, esta vez nada ni nadie lo detendría para ir en busca de lo que mas anhelaba…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

* * *

**y cual es el veredicto?, espero que la historia les siga gustando, de verdad lamento no poder dedicarme al cien por ciento a escribir para poder terminarla y continuar subiendo capitulos como regularmente lo hacia, mas no importa yo subo capitulo hasta el final,... ya viene el desquite de Candice, asi que agarrense porque la rubia viene pesada, jajajaja no, no es cierto la pecas no puede ser tan mala... solo lo necesrio para darle una leccion a ese duque rebelde que nos enamora con solo una sonrisa retorcida... verdad territanas?, jajajaja bueno pues gracias mil por sus minutos de tiempo que me regalan, por sus reviews que aunque no los respodo indibidualmente si los leo y me da muhcisimo gusto hacerlo, mil bendicones a cada una de mis siber am siguen compartiendo conmigo... y claro que nos seguimos leyendo... akirem.**


	18. La Duquesa 18

**Me extraniaron?, jajajaja, lo se no tngo verguenza( _ _'), mil perdones, pero ahora voy sobre capitulo y estos dias he estado algo fuera de inspiracion, espero que el capitulo les agrade, y mil perdones por estos dies dias que no di seniales de vida jajajajaja, no, en serio mil perdones, adems asi se desaburrenu poquito... -.- , no ya ni se como disculparme, pero tratare de subir el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda, y de que llegamos al final, llegamos, ya falta un poco... y pues ahora si la dejo para que lean...**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Luchando.**

Podría jurar que pasaba de la medianoche, la luna estaba oculta tras las gruesas y negras nubes que no se permitían tomar un descanso en su constante llanto blanco y helado desde varias horas atrás, la altura de la nieve acumulada llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas y su avance era ya casi nulo, sentía sus pies entumecidos, o mejor dicho, ya no los sentía, pero sabía que aún le respondían por lo poco que avanzaba, era como si hubiera estado dando vueltas en círculos pues no veía el final de la montaña, de hecho… no veía más allá de unos cuantos centímetros delante de su nariz, el calor de su cuerpo era cero, la sensación de miles de pequeños cuchillos cortándole la piel era lo único que le permitía ser consiente de aun estar vivo, el aliento se le acababa, sus pertenencias se habían quedado algunas decenas de metros atrás, ya ni siquiera llevaba la lamparilla de aceite que le otorgara el buen hombre quien fuere el único que se apiado en ayudarlo, no pudo conseguir ningún caballo y se maldecía por haber dejado a Emperador en la estación de Londres, donde tomara el tren que lo llevo a escocia, bueno, era mejor así, el pobre animal no tenía la culpa de sus estupideces y no debía pagar con su vida como seguro lo haría el en unos cuantos minutos más, solo esperaba estar lo suficientemente cerca del castillo para que su cuerpo fuera encontrado y enviado de regreso a su tierra natal…. Sonrió por ese pensamiento, no podía seguir negándolo, era un sentimental oculto tras un frio caparazón… deseaba tanto sentir el abrazo cálido de su madre Rosemary… y por lo menos una vez más… el sabor de los labios de su amada Candice… pero sabía que no sería posible… una muy leve luz brillaba a lo lejos, debía ser la luz que lo llevaría a el otro mundo… su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un calor reconfortante, esta sensación lo cubrió por completo y después… nada.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candice y Alberth reían recordando viejos tiempos frente al calor de una enorme chimenea… tomando un "Uisge Beatha"o "Agua de Vida"… (Whisky), que los ayudaba a mantener aún más el calor de su cuerpo, sentados en gruesas pieles, cómodamente apoyados en grandes y confortables cojines, cubiertos por suaves tartanes, la pareja precia estar encerrada en una burbuja que los mantenía fuera de cualquier cosa que se relacionara con el mundo exterior a esa estancia.

Candy no cuestionaba las decisiones de Alberth, tenía plena confianza en él, sabía que jamás haría nada que la lastimara y que cualquier decisión importante referente a su situación, la consultaría con ella antes de ejecutarla, pero ahora todo indicaba que él estaba dedicando más tiempo a ayudarla a sanar las heridas que se habían acumulado en su alma en el poco tiempo que estuvo viviendo en el castillo Granchester.

Alberth era un hombre maravilloso, había dejado todo arreglado en el catillo en un solo día y ahora compartía todo su tiempo con ella, contándole las historias acumuladas en su largo año de viaje, recordando los momentos más maravillosos que habían compartido antes de su partida, era realmente una lástima que su terco corazón no abandonara aun el recuerdo de Terrece quien no se merecía nada de ella, y se llenara de amor por el maravillosos hombre que tenía en frente, un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra, un hombre que a pesar del sufrimiento que había vivido desde su corta infancia, no acumulaba rencores y mucho menos volcaba sus frustraciones contra personas que nada tenían de culpa… tal como lo hacía Terrece, entre ellos había todo un océano y dos vueltas a la tierra de diferencia, Como deseaba poder amar a Alberth de otra forma que no fuera la de un hermano… pero en el corazón no se manda, él tiene sus propias leyes… y no quería lastimar a ese maravilloso ser con un falso sentimiento que terminaría ahogándolos y convirtiéndolos en fríos enemigos, o en una pareja por costumbre y compasión más que por amor… no, eso no era justo para el… quizá ella lo mereciera por ser tan tonta, pero no el, el merecía alguien mucho mejor que ella, alguien con un corazón puro e inocente que fuera por completo para él, sin sombras, sin segundos lugares, alguien quien pudiera ponerlo como el centro de su universo… tal como lo era terrece para ella, y por ese error era que estaba muriendo poco a poco… jamás volvería a ser la joven que un día fue.

-Pequeña… extrañaba tanto nuestras charlas frente al fuego…,- Alberth le acomodaba un riso detrás del oído mirando fijamente a esas esmeraldas que aún estaban marcadas por la sombra del dolor.

-Sí, yo también extrañaba demasiado todo esto….- respondía mientras recargaba su mejilla contra la mano de el no deseando perder su cálido contacto.

-Lord!- interrumpía una mucama con el rostro completamente pálido y una expresión de pánico… pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, una anciana entro a la estancia arrastrando un cuerpo que, considerando su estatura y edad debiera ser imposible de siquiera poder levantarlo, pero la mujer mayor lo traía como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara y que solo por su corta estatura no había podido llevarlo en la espalda, dejo caer completamente al hombre que había envuelto en algunas pieles y del que solo se alcanzaba a distinguir la cabellera larga y castaña…"Ingles".

-Nana Pony!- Candy se acercó a la mujer que no había visto en mucho tiempo, pero esta solo la abraso con una actitud algo fría, no porque no le agradara ver a la joven sino porque esa era su habitual actitud. Pony era una mujer noble y que no dudaba en ayudar al prójimo quien quiera que fuere, pero sus modos oscos y su apariencia de una mujer guerrera iban muy bien con su actitud frívola, solo la gente más allegada a ella sabía cuándo esta estaba contenta y algo le agradaba de verdad, era conocida por su habilidad para curar a base de hiervas, y era también la mujer quien criara a Anthony y a Candy en el castillo White., que hacia entonces ahí?, bueno era una explicación que Alberth exigiría.

-Así que ha venido el muy imbécil…-Alberth dejaba caer la piel que cubría el rostro de Terrece, cuando Candice escucho las palabras del patriarca se giró para encontrarse con un rostro demasiado conocido y amado, su primera reacción fue arrodillarse junto al cuerpo inerte y frio del joven Duque Ingles, Ahogando el llanto que amenazo en salir de sus ojos al ver la apariencia tan desgastada de Terrece.

- Lo encontré por casualidad mientras buscaba unas hiervas que solo se dan por estos lares…- Pony se acercaba con pasos cansinos al patriarca que estaba observando la escena de su protegida acariciando el rostro pálido de su esposo.

-Que hacías tan lejos de las tierras de White?… Pony…- Alberth salía de la estancia haciendo que la mujer lo siguiera… no podía soportar ver como Candice a pesar de todo el daño recibido aún se compadecía de aquel estúpido.

-Ya te lo he dicho… salí a buscar algunas hierbas que solo crecen en los bosques de las tierras de Lakewood…- la anciana seguía los pasos del joven Lord y respondía mientras él se abría paso a otra estancia cercana.

-Estas segura que no has venido a espiar para descubrir quién era mi huésped?...- se giraba para quedar frente a la mujer que se detenía unos pasos de la entrada cerrando detrás de ella.

-Y si así fuere… qué harías?...- la mujer lo retaba, aquel joven seria el patriarca, El Lord, pero no dejaba de ser el chiquillo flacucho que ella cuidara y criara junto a los otros dos mientras vivió en White. Así que si fuese necesario le daría unas buenas nalgadas por ocultar a su niña en aquel castillo.

-Sabes muy bien que Mary y Martin no soportarían todo lo que ha sucedido, y se hubieran sentido culpables si hubieran visto las condiciones en que Candice llego a estas tierras nuevamente…

-Y acaso no lo son?...- la anciana se dirigía adonde una botella del "Agua de vida" se encontraba y se sirvió un poco en un vaso, bebió el líquido de un solo trago.- haya afuera hace un frio que mataría a cualquiera, ese hombre debe tener una voluntad de acero para haber sobrevivido más de cinco horas bajo esa tormenta… hay algo demasiado fuerte dentro de el para que se haya atrevido a venir… y tú sabes bien que es…- hablaba sin mirar directamente a Alberth quien le dio la espalda y observaba las llamas del fuego devorar los maderos., un fuego como el que la ira había avivado en su corazón, pero no podía saciar su rabia sin lastimar a Candice.

-Por qué lo has traído?… como lo has encontrado?...- preguntaba pero sin ver a la mujer a sus espaldas.

-Tuvo suerte… ya te dije que vine a buscar unas hiervas que son necesarias en White y que se me escasearon, pronto las necesitare, en primavera también despierta el calor humano y es lógico que en el invierno los partos sean demasiado frecuentes…- reía con picardía- esta hierva me ayuda cuando las mujeres no aguantan el dolor de parto, las relaja y permite que el producto nazca más rápido…,pero supongo que el destino me trajo para que supiera lo que estás haciendo… ya habían llegado algunos rumores muy leves a White, sobre un hombre del cual no se debía ni mencionar el nombre… y al cual se prohibía ayudar… en caso de aparecer por estas tierras, creo que ya sé quién es ese hombre, tu tía se negó a creer semejante tontería, ella dice que tú no tienes el corazón para hacer algo así, pero por lo que veo en tus ojos… sé que serias capaz de dejar a ese hombre morir en medio de la nieve… quizá por eso fue que el destino me trajo en tu dirección… estaba a punto de volver por donde llegue cuando un destello verde avivado por la luz de mi antorcha me hiso observar más cuidadosamente entre la nieve… el hombre estaba casi cubierto por completo, solo era visible de la mitad del torso para arriba… y el destello era esto…- La anciana busco entre sus faldas y saco una joya que mostro al Patriarca, él se giró para ver lo que la mujer le otorgaba.

- Un anillo…- lo miro a detalle una esmeralda tallada en forma de corazón y pequeños diamantes rodeándola… incrustados en una hermosa banda de oro blanco labrado con pequeñas rosas que apenas se distinguían… en el interior una Frase…:"Candice White… Duquesa de Granchester". El corazón de ALberth palpito con fuerza, aunque le doliera reconocer aquello, sabía que era cierto, ella no era libre.

- Estaba en el interior de su mano, supongo que su puño se abrió cuando perdió el sentido debido al frio que lo consumía, cuando lo revise su pulso era muy débil… la verdad es que no se si aún vive… que piensas hacer con el cuerpo?... mi niña parecía estar pasmada… le duele más que las heridas que pudieran estar en su interior… el destino es muy mañoso, entre más nos empeñemos en cambiarlo, el más se las arreglará para poner las cosas en su sitio… somos peones de su juego y no podemos engañarlo por más empeño que pongamos en ello…

-Que tanto saben en White?...- Alberth trataba de ignorar las palabras de la anciana, sabía que ella tenía razón, el no podía cambiar el destino de dos almas que ya estaban unidas a pesar de que se empeñaran en dañarse.

-No mucho…, lo que yo sé es gracias a algunos viajeros… ya sabes no falta el tonto que se accidenta en las veredas del bosque… y entre platicas pues… salen algunos comentarios, pero en el castillo no saben nada, ellos siguen pensando que su hija está feliz, bien casada, y que quizá pronto reciban la noticia del primer nieto en camino…, solo Anthony parece cauteloso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a recibir alguna noticia… supongo que espera nueva carta de Dorothy… ella también está a aquí verdad?...- no hiso falta respuesta…- ingrata nieta mía… esta tan cerca y no ha ido a visitar a su anciana y débil abuela… bien podría morir y ella ni siquiera lo notaria… pero eso pasa,… por ahí dicen algunos que viajan de lejos…"cría Cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"…

-Vamos Pony, sabes que no estas débil, vieja quizá, pero no débil, sigues siendo más fuerte que cinco de mis hombres….- Alberth sonreía, era solo un gesto que imitaba una sonrisa, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, en su interior las flamas se aplacaban, él no tenía derecho a entrometerse en el juego que solo pertenecía a dos, y aunque le doliera debía dejar que el destino siguiera su curso.

- Vamos, que si ese hombre aún está vivo necesita ayuda, será lo mejor… por ella y…por ti.- Pony salió de la estancia, ALberth se quedó unos momentos más… aunque se negara a reconocerlo sabía que la anciana tenía razón… por Candy... era mejor que Terrece estuviera vivo… y para el… también.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Por Dios, me estoy congelando- Flammy se acercaba más a la chimenea de la habitación en la posada donde se habían refugiado cuando al llegar a escocia cerca de las tierras Altas, una Tormenta de nieve cubría el poblado más cercano a la montaña.

-Flammy, realmente eres una niña de ciudad.-Karen estaba sentada en una silla de la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba en el centro de la habitación, repasaba unas hojas donde anotaran las direcciones que consiguieran con algunos buenos samaritanos que cenaban algo caliente en el pequeño restaurante del primer piso de los tres que formaban aquella posada, era como si hubieran entrado en otra época, ahí a pesar de que ya existía la electricidad como en Londres, la gente prefería usar más la iluminación por medio de candelas… odiaban dañar la naturaleza y por eso preferían vivir de lo que esta les concedía, en otras poblaciones más grandes tenían todas las comodidades que pudieran imaginar, igual que en su tierra, pero conforme se acercaban más a las tierras altas, la gente era más respetuosa de la vida natural y solo usaban la lo esencial de la tecnología para mantenerse en contacto con el mundo actual, pero sin abusos.

-De que hablas, este lugar parece haberse estancado en el siglo pasado….- La mayor de las Granchester se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su hermana que pareciera haber vivido ahí siempre.

- Al contrario, a mí me parece que es lo que deberíamos hacer todos, si continuamos dañando con nuestra "Tecnología moderna"… terminaremos por destruir nuestro hogar…La tierra…- Karen parecía transformada, nadie creería que esa chiquilla de apenas quince años, pensara dela manera en que lo hacía, ese viaje la estaba haciendo madurar a pasos agigantados….

- Has entendido ya esos garabatos que anotaste?- Flammy cambiaba el tema no queriendo adentrarse en la filosofía naturista de su pequeña hermana…

-Sí, estas direcciones nos ayudaran a llegar al castillo del Patriarca… solo necesitamos que esta tormenta acabe y conseguir un par de caballos, según los comentarios de los lugareños, no hay vehículo que pueda llevarnos hasta las puertas de Lakewood en esta temporada del año, solo podremos llegar a lomos de un caballo… así que tendremos que dejar nuestras pertenencias en esta posada y pagar para que las resguarden lo mejor que se pueda, también necesitaremos contratar un guía, porque es lo que recomiendan si no deseamos perdernos en el bosque que habremos de cruzar….

-Te lo digo… pareciera que estamos en la época de las cruzadas… por dios Luis XV murió hace ya cientos de años….- Flammy quitaba la gruesa manta con estampado de tartán y se envolvía en ella volviendo a su lugar sobre el suave tapete que estaba frente a la chimenea… Karen no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora comprendía a Candice, esa tierra era hermosa… digna de extrañarse de la manera en que su cuñada lo hacía… pero había algo más en la mirada de Karen… un anhelo que ella misma no sabía la potencia con que la dominaba.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Parece que aún sigue vivo…- Pony volvía a cambiar el paño húmedo sobre la frente de Terrece y que parecía haber sido puesto al fuego.

-Tiene mucha suerte…- comentaba Alberth que permanecía apoyado en el grueso tocador de madera que estaba al pie de la cama…

- O voluntad…- complementaba Pony…

Candice permanecía callada, observando por la ventana, el día iluminaba ya, la noche había muerto y con ella la tormenta, su mente era un huracán de pensamientos confusos, entre ellos… el jamás imaginar que Terrece fuera capaz de ir a esas tierras tan diferentes a las suyas, el había nacido con una educación muy, pero muy diferente, estaba segura que jamás había pasado frio, que incluso no conocía siquiera lo que era caminar por una vereda inclinada y pedregosa, el montaba a caballo por diversión…. No como medio de transporte, es más, podría jurar sin miedo a equivocarse que en su vida Terrece hubiera caminado una distancia como la que había tenido que cruzar desde el pueblo hasta la cima dela montaña donde lo encontrara Pony…

… Le dolía verlo tan débil, seguro si se viera se sentiría humillado…, de su arrogancia no había ya ni la sombra, su buen vestir impecable, ahora convertido en nada, observaba la camisa de seda extendida sobre el respaldo de una silla cerca de la chimenea, seguro había sido blanca pero ahora no se podía definir entre el blanco añejado o el gris… los pantalones y las botas completamente mojados y manchados de lodo, esa hermosa capa que algún día la cobijara… era un harapo que ni los perros estarían dispuestos a dormir sobre ella; enlodada a más de la mitad y mojada, aparte tenía varios jirones que la habían dividido…, no, no quería llorar al ver en lo que estaba convertido Terrece… lo amaba, no podía negarlo… pero su corazón aun sangraba, la herida estaba a carne viva, y la presencia de el solo la dañaba mas..., quería tocarlo abrazarlo, mimarlo, cuidarlo con el esmero de una esposa, pero … las imágenes de el con Susana, la ternura con que la besaba, la pasión de sus movimientos quitándose el saco…, no, no debía pensar en esas imágenes que solo la estaban dañando mas…, sintiendo ansiedad de no saber a qué parte de su corazón obedecer… salió de la habitación seguida por la mirada de Alberth.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Es difícil perdonar verdad?...- Alberth entraba sigiloso a su propio estudio, siguió los pasos de Candy que busco refugio en ese lugar… justo como él lo hacía cuando necesitaba estar solo. No espero que ella encontrara lo que el por descuido olvidara sobre el escritorio, Anthony se lo había enviado pocos días después de la noche buena y por coincidencias de la vida había llegado al mismo tiempo que la nota de Dorothy, y ambos se habían quedado olvidados sobre el escritorio cuando el salió de prisa, dejando todo de lado al saber que su Pequeña lo necesitaba… ahora ella tenía en sus manos ese estúpido diario americano que debió quemar en el mismo instante que lo leyó.

- Que es esto?...- pregunto viendo el periódico Americano donde en primera página se exhibía la misma foto que ella recibiera pero amplificada y con un pie de página que describía el momento grabado en aquella imagen…"silencioso compromiso matrimonial", en la foto que ella había recibido no se observaba la mano de Susana, pero en esta imagen estaba completamente detallada y el anillo de compromiso que estaba en su dedo era clarísimo…

-Fue enviado al castillo de tus padres la mañana de noche buena, Anthony lo recibió y me lo envió antes de que tus padres pudieran verlo, llego en el mismo día en que recibí la nota de Dorothy avisándome de tu situación… olvide destruirlos antes de salir… y por lo visto se obedecieron mis órdenes de que nadie entrara a este lugar en mi ausencia, yo mismo no había entrado aquí desde el día que te traje….

- Parece que va en serio el asunto…- comentaba con fingida indiferencia, porque al ver aquel anillo, lo poco que quedaba de su corazón… se hiso polvo. Arrojo el diario sobre el escritorio, en el mismo lugar donde lo encontrara, la nota de Dorothy quedo debajo de este, no era necesario leerla para saber el contenido…

-Pequeña que vas a hacer… debes tomar una decisión… él no ha respetado la promesa que te hiso, pero es visible que tu aun sufres por su causa…- Era mejor abrirse a la realidad, él y Candy debían hacerlo, olvidarse de la promesas, del honor, de todo, y enfocarse solo en conseguir la felicidad.

- Yo no sufro por él, después de todas las humillaciones a las que me sometió, y esta última ha sido la peor, aun no se ciertamente que fue lo que lo trajo hasta aquí, pero podría jurarme a mí misma que solo ha venido para obligarme a regresar y firmar un divorcio que lo libere de toda culpa y así poder recibir el título que su Amada Susana añora… sabias que van a ser padres?...- la melancolía que poco a poco se transformaba en rencor y que se podía identificar claramente en la voz de Candy, comenzó a preocupar a Alberth, el no deseaba que ella guardara ese tipo de sentimientos, pues eran los peores, esos sentimientos podrían consumirla aún más profundamente que el dolor o la depresión. Y esa afirmación que hacía, al parecer era la que la lastimaba más, pero el dudaba de la honradez en las palabras escritas en la nota que le fue enviada a Candy junto con las fotos como prueba de la infidelidad de Terrece, una mujer como Susana no esperaría a que Terrece fuera en su busca para darle una noticia así, hubiera venido a Londres y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, más si estaba segura que el joven respondería favorablemente, había algo extraño en todo eso, pero el mismo no quería darse cuenta de ello.

-Deberías esperar a que este bien para que te dé una explicación, las fusiones de hiervas que hace Pony son las mejores… en un par de días volverá a estar en sus cinco sentidos y entonces podrán hablar…

-No, no necesito ninguna explicación y no pienso hablar con él, si decides tenerlo aquí hasta que sane, no puedo hacer nada, pero si cuando ya pueda regresar por su propio pie a su tierra, tú decides hospedarlo… entonces la que se ira seré yo…

- No te lo permitiré, te salve de morir físicamente… no permitiré que mueras moral y sentimentalmente por situaciones no aclaradas… no has hablado con el jamás, no le has permitido explicarte ninguna situación de las que han vivido… has sacado tus propias conclusiones… y a pesar que en un principio yo mismo hice lo que tú, y deje que la ira me cegara… ahora, el ver lo que ha hecho me hace dudar de que todo sea realmente como pensamos…- Candy se volvió y lo miro con molestia, pero el continuo hablando, entre ellos había la suficiente confianza como para hablarse siempre con la verdad- no tendría que venir hasta a acá solo para pedir un divorcio, a estas alturas no creo que el ignore que con solo una palabra tuya yo podría anular ese matrimonio… y el quedaría libre de toda culpa al haber sido tu quien abandono el castillo que compartían como pareja, eso le daría a el titulo sin problemas…, además… si fuere verdad que esa mujer está embarazada y él lo ha aceptado,… porque buscarte?

-Así que ahora estas de su lado…- Reclamaba la rubia mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho… y hacia un mohín que Alberth amaba en ella desde pequeña haciéndolo sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no pequeña…- se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba a pesar de la débil renuencia de la chica, la apegaba a su pecho y descansaba su barbilla sobre la rubia melena risada.- es solo que mientras no hables claramente con él y le reclames todo lo que te ha hecho… ese sentimiento que está en tu pecho crecerá, y no quiero verte consumida por la amargura y el rencor, quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma chiquilla traviesa y sonriente que salió una ves de estas tierras... quiero tenerte de vuelta a ti Pequeña, no a la mujer en la que te han convertido los Granchester…- depositaba un tierno beso en aquellos risos. Candy escondía el rostro en aquel tibio pecho y dejaba que las ultimas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, se prometía así misma que no lloraría más, no, se levantaría como la guerrera que era, y fuere lo que fuere que Terrece fuese a buscar… no se lo daría tan fácilmente, ahora le tocaba a ella, el había entrado en su terreno y ahí las cosas se jugarían de distinta manera.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El día pintaba para estar mal, las nubes grises cubrían la mayoría del cielo y había muy pocos transeúntes en las calles del pequeño poblado..., aun así lograron conseguir dos caballos y una persona que las guiaría montaña arriba, Karen hablo con el posadero antes de partir y le pago la cantidad que el creyó justa para conservar sus pertenencias, después de eso comenzaron su camino rumbo al castillo de Lakewood. El corazón de la joven menor palpitaba rápidamente, no sabía porque estaba tan emocionada, pero cada paso que avanzaban se sentía más ansiosa por llegar.

El viaje fue pesado, estaba cayendo el atardecer cuando en la cima lograron distinguir una de las torres mayores, detrás de algunos peñascos, el guía les dijo que en unas cuantas horas más estarían cruzando los muros de tan ancestral propiedad… Karen sintió su corazón agitarse cuando el joven mencionara eso, el tiempo que se detuvieron para comer algo fue corto, el suelo aún estaba cubierto por una espesa masa de nieve que comenzaba a convertirse en hielo, el sol no brillaría por varios días más así que su visita en el castillo sería algo prolongada, ellas habían ignorado eso antes de conocer al guía, y ahora se preguntaba que harían si fueran mal recibidas, tendrían que volver solas?, tenían la esperanza de que Terrece estuviera ahí y sino, pedirían ayuda al patriarca para volver lo antes posible a Londres, no podía negarse a ayudarlas, después de todo, él era su tío.

El avance de los caballos era cada vez más lento, pero ya podían ver en su totalidad el castillo, era de piedra gris y sus muros parecían ser lo suficiente mente gruesos como para que nadie pudiera cruzarlos o derrumbarlos en un millón de años, pronto estuvieron en la puerta y la magnificencia que apareció ante sus ojos les parecía increíble… como entrar en un cuento de hadas de la historia antigua. -Buenas noches…- saludo el guía a uno de los hombres que custodiaban la entrada.- Las señoritas buscan al Lord.

-Me temo que no podrá atenderlas- respondió el hombretón que miro de reojo las vestiduras de las jóvenes, Capas de seda forradas con suaves pieles… debían estarse congelando, inglesas, pensó para sí.

- Las jóvenes han estado viajando todo el día… necesitan un lugar para descansar y me temo que no hay otro cerca…- La voz que se escuchó desde dentro del enorme portón de madera las hiso estremecer a ambas, era una voz de mando que no dejaba lugar a ser desobedecida.

- Déjalos pasar… aquí no se le niega posada a ningún viajero…- Grito el hombre a cierta distancia del que cuidaba la entrada.

-Son ingleses señor…- comentaba el hombre dirigiéndose a abrir el pesado portón…

-No importa, son mujeres, y solo las acompaña ese guía, déjalas pasar…- volvía a ordenar.

-Como ordene señor, de cualquier manera venían a buscarlo a usted…

- Quiénes son?, Alberth se acercó al hombre que entraba primero guiando a los otros caballos, el joven bajo de su montura e hiso la reverencia correspondiente por estar frente a tan importante persona.

-Dicen ser hijas del Duque de Granchester mi Lord… perdone si las he guiado hasta aquí, pero estaban en medio de la nada y no creí que fuera seguro que viajaran solas, pues tenían toda la determinación para seguir aun sin ayuda.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, ve al castillo para que te atiendan en la cocina, diles que he te he dado posada, ellos harán el resto…

-Gracias mi Lord. El hombre volvía a hacer una reverencia y se alejaba guiando a su caballo.

Alberth se acercó a las jóvenes que aún no desmontaban, seguro el frio las tenía entumecidas que no podían ni moverse, jóvenes inglesas… e hijas de Rosemary por la información que le habían dado… seguro iban en busca de su hermano…

-Buenas noches…- Saludo el Patriarca mirando a la primera de las jóvenes.

-Buenas noches, usted es el hermano de mi Madre?- Flammy preguntaba directamente, escucho cuando el hombre que las había guiado lo llamaba Lord, así que no podía haber duda, pero que hacia un hombre tan importante en la entrada del castillo con un clima como ese?, no debería estar en su alcoba gozando de una cálida chimenea y una bebida caliente mientras sus sirvientes hacían la guardia?...

- Soy William Alberth Andrey, si tu madre es Rosemary… entonces soy a quien buscan… podrían decirme que hacen dos jóvenes viajando solas en estas tierras?... como es que su padre las ha dejado venir hasta aquí sin una escolta?... es que acaso esta fuera de sus cabales?…- Alberth le ofrecía su ayuda para que desmontara, Flammy la acepto y una vez estuvo en tierra, Alberth se dirigió hacia donde la otra joven esperaba, eran las sobrinas del Lord y sus hombres no se atreverían a tocarlas sin que él lo permitiera, así que el mismo se acercó a ayudar a la otra joven a bajar de la montura.

Cuando Karen bajo un poco su capucha para poder ver claramente el rostro del Príncipe de Candy, él se quedó mirándola fijamente, ninguno hablo, no fue necesario, pero sus miradas parecían reconocerse, él se turbo un poco con esos maravillosos ojos azules y verdes, que a la luz de las antorchas parecían tener destellos dorados…, se recompuso rápidamente desviando su mirada y tomando a la joven por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar… sus manos temblaron… nunca le había sucedido eso al tocar a alguna joven… ni siquiera con Candice, se sintió confundido así que se giró rápidamente y ellas se extrañaron por el rápido cambio de actitud…

-Síganme…- fue todo lo que salió de aquellos perfectos labios., Albert camino frente de las dos jóvenes que obligaron a sus piernas a reaccionar para que formaran los pasos necesarios, el hombre frente a ellas caminaba con tanta sigiles como si estuviera bajo el cálido sol de primavera, su gruesa capa de burdas pieles se ondeaba por la fuerza con que el viento lo golpeaba, un viento completamente helado, pero el parecía no sentirlo.

En unos minutos estuvieron frente a la escalinata de la entrada principal, él se acercó a ellas, seguro llevaban botas de ante y suela de cuero grueso… fácil para resbalarse sobre el hielo que cubría los escalones a esa hora de la noche… así que sin preguntar tomo a Flammy en sus brazos, fijándose con atención a la respuesta de su cuerpo… nada, no pasó nada, solo la cara de sorpresa de la joven que lo miraba como si él estuviera cometiendo el peor de los pecados.

-Hay hielo sobre la piedra, si lo pisa con esa clase de botas caerá sin remedio…- miro a Karen no atreviéndose a verla a los ojos.- será mejor que espere a que vuelva por usted, será solo un momento.

Alberth retomo su camino de ascenso y en este se atrevió a mirar los ojos de Flammy… eran muy semejantes a los de la otra joven, pero estos no le provocaban nada, era como ver a cualquier otra persona, deposito a Flammy en el umbral de la puerta que al instante fue abierto por el Mayordomo, este hiso una reverencia hacia Alberth y espero indicaciones.

-Llévela al salón de estar y avise a Candy que sus cuñadas han venido de visita…- se giró sin decir más y bajo por la segunda joven, su corazón latió rápido y el comenzó a sentirse ansioso por las reacciones que estaba experimentando, pronto estuvo frente a ella, sus manos temblaban, y parpadeaba con más frecuencia, signo de que estaba poniéndose nervioso.

-Voy… voy, a tener que llevarla en brazos…- se inclinó para alzar el cuerpo de la joven, al contacto con ella sintió un calor extraño recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, ahora tenía mucho más que su cintura tocándolo y sentía que su cuerpo completo vibraba.

-Así que tú eres el príncipe de la colina?..- Karen trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo detrás de la sonrisa que dibujo en sus labios… ella no podía dejar de ver a Alberth, lo había seguido con la mirada desde el primer momento en que apareció ante ellas y hablo con el guía, no podía despegar sus ojos de su gallarda figura, su caminar tan firme, su porte… estaba encantada como una serpiente ante una música hipnotizante…

- Candy ya te contagio con su historia?...-pregunto el tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

-Es una bella historia… y un bello príncipe…- se sintió atrevida, solo esperaba que él no la tomara por una descocada.

Alberth agradeció que fuera de noche y que las antorchas no alumbraran con extrema claridad, jamás pensó que a él le pudiera suceder algo así… pero sentía sus mejillas arder… se había sonrojado por aquel cumplido?...por Todos los Antepasados!, el ya no era un adolecente, era un hombre maduro… pero esa joven lo estaba trastornando… además el jamás pensó que aquel sobrenombre que su pequeña le pusiera pudiera sonar más dulce que en la propia voz de la pecosa, pero el tono de la joven que llevaba en brazos… lo había hecho dudar de poder continuar caminando, se detuvo un segundo para controlarse y continuo su asenso tratando de que ella no notara lo que le estaba causando.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y el entro con la joven aun en sus brazos, no sabía porque pero no quería separarla de el… se dominó, que estaba haciendo?, deposito a Karen en el suelo y el mayordomo hiso su reverencia acostumbrada, en ese instante apareció Candy bajando la escalera, él se encamino rápidamente en dirección a ella, la necesitaba, le ofreció el brazo en cuanto ella termino de bajar y se aferró a su mano como un hombre a punto de ahogarse…

-Karen!- Candice no pudo evitar sentir alegría, aunque se sentía extrañada, había algo en ALberth que no entendía del todo, se soltó de su agarre para ir a saludar a la menor de sus cuñadas.

-Candice… como estas?, estas bien ahora?- Karen abrazo a la rubia con sincero cariño. Y deposito un beso en ambas mejillas.

- Supongo que ya has conocido a Alberth…-sonreía mirando a los dos, ALberth desviaba la mirada.

- Si, ya nos hemos conocido aunque no nos han presentado formalmente…- Reglas inglesas.

-En ese caso… Karen… él es William Alberth Andrey, nuestro Lord y hermano de Rosemary…, Ella es Karen Granchester, la menor de las hermanas de Terrece…-Candy bajaba la mirada al mencionar aquel nombre, no quería que vieran el dolor que le causaba el solo pronunciarlo.

-Un gusto enorme de conocerlo Tío…- Karen sonreía acercándose para besar la mejilla del hombre que se inclinó para recibir la caricia, pero sin saber porque una simple palabra podía sentirse como el peor de los golpes.

Flammy apareció en escena, y parecía haberse desentumido por completo porque camino con rapidez hasta estar justo frente a Candy…

-Que has hecho con mi hermano?...- la mirada de las castaña parecían flamas a punto de desplegarse para quemarla viva…

- Bienvenida Flammy, espero que no hayan pasado ningún contratiempo en su viaje…- Candy sonreí con ironía recibiendo el ataque de la joven con educación.

-No finjas que te importamos, mejor respóndeme y dime que has hecho con mi hermano?…. No me digas que no está aquí porque ya he hablado con la anciana que está en el salón y ella me ha dicho que mi hermano está muy débil y que aún no reacciona…- Los ojos de la joven se cristalizaban, estaba desesperada, no había duda, y controlaba el llanto que le causaba el recibir tremenda noticia.

-El está bien…- respondió Alberth dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación… Pony nunca cambiaria.- solo está débil, estuvo a punto de morir por caminar bajo una tormenta de nieve por largo tiempo, la "anciana" que te informo sobre él, fue quien lo encontró casi sepultado por la nieve, fue muy imprudente de su parte atreverse a viajar hasta aquí sin guía y con un pésimo clima…

-No es su culpa, está desesperado por hablar con Candice…- Flammy parecía no querer quitar su dedo del renglón, ella quería una culpable y ya había decidido que esta seria Candy.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él, así que en cuanto se recupere pueden llevárselo de regreso a Londres, ahora si me disculpan, es un poco tarde y deseo descansar,… en este castillo yo también soy solo una invitada así que será Alberth quien tenga que atenderles…- Sin decir más Candy se giró dejando a los tres boquiabiertos, pero a la distancia Pony sonreía… ya era tiempo de que Candice despertara… la anciana se alejó como había llegado, en silencio y sin que nadie la notara.

Alberth estaba un tanto atónito por la actitud de Candy, pero la entendía, después de todo Flammy había atacado directamente y acusado de algo falso, él también se sintió un poco ofendido, pero comprendió que no era para menos la reacción de su joven sobrina, después de un duro viaje enterarse que su hermano esta entre la vida y la muerte… era lógico que reaccionara de esa manera… y eso comprobaba parte de su teoría, Terrece fue en busca de Candice por algo que no tenía nada que ver con una separación. La desesperación de el hombre para atreverse a ir hasta ahí en aquel crudo clima debía ser como había dicho Pony… por algo mucho más profundo. Alberth trato de no dar mucha importancia a lo ocurrido con Candy y prefirió concentrarse en atender a aquellas jóvenes que se veían realmente cansadas y agotadas, pero su concentración… sin entender aun por qué?... estaba más en la menor… esa chiquilla le estaba provocando sensaciones nunca sentidas, esos brillantes ojos que lo miraban con algo de intriga en ellos y a la vez adoración… lo estaban haciendo temblar de la cabeza a los pies… y la forma en que constantemente se humedecía los labios… lo estaba llevando a tener ciertos pensamientos que no eran muy propios de un hombre de su edad con una "niña" como debía ser ella.

-Supongo que desean ver a Terrece antes de que les guíen a sus habitaciones?...- pregunto despegando a fuerza la mirada que mantenía sobre Karen y guiándose a Flammy.

-Se lo agradeceríamos mucho…- la joven respondió sin poder contener más su llanto, estaba avergonzada, se podía adivinar por sus mejillas sonrojadas, nunca espero la fría reacción de Candy, pero la preocupación por su hermano era la que más dominaba.

Alberth les indico con un gesto de su mano que subieran la escalera, por supuesto les cedió el paso a ellas como las damas y el caballero que eran, ellas caminaron siguiendo las indicaciones que les daba y pronto estuvieron en una enorme habitación que de rustica no tenía nada, pero si era alumbrada por velas y una enorme chimenea que estaba encendida y que hacía muy bien su papel de mantener caliente la habitación, Alberth entro después que ellas y cerro la enorme puerta de gruesa madera, después las guio abriendo unas pesadas cortinas que dividían la estancia de la recamara, los diseños de los enormes tapetes que cubrían las paredes eran hermosos al igual que los que cubrían el piso de piedra… a unos cuantos metros se distinguía entre la tenue luz de varias candelas, una enorme cama con dosel, las cortinas de seda estaban sueltas y hacían que la cama se convirtiera en una pequeña y cálida habitación donde se podía distinguir el cuerpo de su hermano, Flammy se apresuró en su dirección y Karen no pudo evitar seguirla sintiendo que un nudo se atoraba en su garganta.

Pronto las dos jóvenes estuvieron sentadas a cada lado de su hermano y tomaron sus manos para encerrarlas entre las de ellas, sus lágrimas cálidas las humedecían y sus labios que no dejaban de besar el dorso le brindaban un agradable calor, Las cejas del apuesto joven se movieron, era como si quisiera despertar, pero a la vez era una mueca de dolor…

-Haber, haber…. Magdalenas… que este hombre no está muerto solo está débil… y debe estar atormentado por el dolor que los huesos helados causan…- Pony se acercaba con un paño y un pequeño frasco que llevaba en su interior un líquido verdoso.

-Que le va a hacer?..- Pregunto Flammy preocupada al ver como con gran confianza la mujer aquella se acercaba al rostro de su hermano y colocaba el paño bajo su barbilla.

-no se preocupen, Pony es la mejor en nuestras tierras, sus medicinas son a base de hiervas naturales… y gracias a ellas su hermano aún sigue con vida, de no haber sido así… no habría resistido ni dos horas después de que ella lo encontró bajo la tormenta y casi sepultado por la nieve.- Alberth se acercó y ayudo a Pony para incorporar un poco a Terrece y este pudiera tragar la poción de la anciana curandera.

-Pero que es?...- Flammy era apasionada de la medicina y en dirección de ser médico, por eso estaba interesada en conocer el contenido de la poción.

-No me gusta que cuestionen mis remedios… si crees poder hacer algo mejor que yo… entonces lo dejare en sus manos…- Pony no era conocida por su paciencia.

- Todo está bien Pony, solo están preocupadas, estoy seguro que ellas confían en ti tanto como yo…- Alberth miraba a las dos jóvenes y con sus bellos ojos les advertía que era mejor que no volviera a cuestionar a la anciana si apreciaban la vida de su hermano.

-Discúlpeme señora… es solo que soy una apasionada de la medicina y solo tenía curiosidad por saber que hiervas contenía su… medicamento.- Flammy bajaba la vista, en cierta forma sus palabras eran ciertas, pero también era cierto que tanto como confiar en la señora… pues… mejor no entrar en detalles, esperaría a ver el resultado de lo que aquella anciana estaba haciendo pero tomaría nota de cada detalle por si no era lo que la anciana prometía.

- Estamos muy nerviosas y algo cansadas… por favor discúlpenos, no esperábamos encontrar a nuestro hermano en estas condiciones…- Karen se dirigía a la mujer mayor que salía sin siquiera volverse a verla, solo un pequeño mugido fue la respuesta.

Flammy vio como poco a poco el rostro de Terrece volvía a relajarse y se quedó más tranquila, entonces se encamino hacia donde estaba su hermana y la tomo del brazo para que se alejaran las dos un poco de la cama, lo menos que Terrece necesitaba era bacteria o alguna otra cosa que ellas pudieran llevar entre sus ropas húmedas y terrosas…

-Le agradecemos que esté dando a mi hermano la atención que necesita, sabemos que tanto usted como Candy lo creen culpable de muchas cosas, pero podemos asegurarle que no es así, mas no creo adecuado ser nosotras quienes hablemos de ello, lo más seguro es que ustedes creerán que lo que nos hace hablar a favor de nuestro hermano es el cariño que le tenemos, es mejor que esperemos a que el despierte y de esa forma el mismo les explique la verdad de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, y… quizá parezcamos… abusivas… pero no tenemos más remedio que acudir a su bondad para que nos otorguen posada mientras Terrece se recupera, en cuanto él pueda viajar le prometemos no quedarnos ni un solo día mas…- Flammy miraba a Alberth y veía como su rostro se transformaba en múltiples expresiones que se dibujaban y aparecían, como si quisiera preguntar pero no se atreviese.

-No hay ningún problema, además es mi deber atenderlas tanto a ustedes como a su hermano, somos parientes después de todo, y aunque la relación entre Terrece y yo nunca ha sido amistosa… no soy un hombre que pueda abandonar a alguien que necesite ayuda…, pueden permanecer el tiempo que deseen, este o no su hermano en condiciones saludables… por favor siéntase con la confianza de estar en casa…, y ahora creo que lo que más necesitan es descansar y alimentarse… les indicare sus habitaciones, he mandado que les dispongan las que están a los laterales de esta alcoba, así estarán cerca de su hermano para poder verlo cuando lo deseen, la única que entra a esta habitación es Pony, que está a cargo de el por ser quien lleva su recuperación, los demás sirvientes solo entran cuando ella se los indica para auxiliarla en el aseo de Terrece, no sé si ustedes deseen disponerlo de otra manera?..

-No, por supuesto que no, estamos agradecidas que lo atiendan, y solo estaremos junto a el para ayudar con lo que se crea pertinente. Gracias por la consideraciones que ha tenido…- Karen se adelantaba a Flammy, conociendo a su hermana, seguro se tomaba la palabra y comenzaba a dar órdenes, y no era del todo adecuado abusar de lo que les estaba otorgando, ella sabía que Terrece no había cometido falta alguna, pero ellos no, y lo creían culpable de la tristeza de Candice y del dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de la rubia, aun así, ellos les daban no solo posada, sino también ayudaban a su hermano a recuperarse.

-Ordenare a un par de mucamas que las auxilien con su equipaje y en lo que necesiten para su atención personal…- ALberth estaba a punto de girarse, escuchar a Karen, cada vez lo hacía turbarse más, incluso parecía que su cerebro se estaba entumiendo, pues reaccionaba segundos después de que ella terminara de pronunciar cada palabra… tenía que escapar de ahí.

-No será necesario, nuestro equipaje se ha quedado en una posada del pueblo al pie de la montaña, como no conocíamos las condiciones del camino no quisimos arriesgarnos con demasiado, así que viajamos solo con lo que traemos encima, y en cuanto a las mucamas,… tampoco es necesario, en el internado nos enseñaron a atendernos a sí mismas…- Karen parecía querer retener a Alberth todo lo que le fuera posible, le encantaba ver sus ojos de cielo y su brillante pelo rubio, además de su perfecta y varonil boca… su voz la hacía estremecerse… Flammy ya comenzaba a notar el interés de su hermana menor en su "supuesto" Tío.

* * *

**y bien?, estoy perdonada?:) (^.^'), ojala les siga gustandoa historia, y me voy para iniciar con el que sigue, voy poco a poco segun me llegan las ideas, pero espero tenerlo listo para la proxima semana... se losp rometo que no es otra cosa que un poco de falta de inspiracion... mil perdones y ala vez mil gracias por sontinuar conmigo, llegaremos al final se los prometo y sera un buen final... un millon de bendiciones para todas y nos seguimos leyendo... akirem**


	19. La Duquesa 19

Buaaaaaaa,buaaaaaaa!, me castigaron por incumplida verdad?, ni modo meresco el castigo de la falta de sus reviews... pero a quienes si me dejaroon una mil gracias por perdonar mi tardanza, y alas demas, jajajajaja, no se crean, se que tal vez no pudieron por alguna razon, es solo que sus reviews siempre son un aliento para continuar con la historia... bueno pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 19, ya viene el veinte y estara que estou segura me van a perdonar por tardarme en escribir..., no mas choros... a leer...

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Esperanzas Pérdidas.**

La obscuridad se desvanecía poco a poco, los sonidos volvían a sus oídos y su mente comenzaba a procesar las palabras que escuchaba tratando a la vez de reconocer las voces a su alrededor, no, no estaba la que el mas añoraba… un dolor agudo lo invadió por completo como si miles de agujas se encajaran en su piel enterrándose hasta los huesos, la cabeza le iba a estallar, no pudo contener el grito de dolor que salió de su garganta… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo, reaccionando al dolor, lo hiso incorporarse para caer sobre las suaves almohadas bajo su cabeza nuevamente… y después de eso… nada, no sintió nada más, pero sus ojos permanecieron abiertos.

-Es fuerte… no todos sobreviven a una crisis como la que él ha pasado por las últimas dos lunas…- Pony miraba al joven que parecía querer reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, se giró y se dirigió al patriarca que estaba apoyado en uno de los postes de la cama.- mi trabajo termino, ya está bien, solo hay que alimentarlo como a cualquier otro enfermo en reposo un día mas y podrá hacer su vida normal…

-Estas segura pony?, no necesitara de tus pociones o algún otro remedio…- Alberth preguntaba mirando a Terry, se veía demasiado desmejorado con la barba de cuatro días y el pelo sucio..., además había adelgazado un poco.

-Sí, lo que necesita de ahora en adelante ni tu ni yo podemos dárselo,… Y no creo que quien puede, quiera hacerlo, no ha puesto un pie en esta habitación desde que lo trajimos a ella…- Pony miraba con lastima al hombre que seguía con la mirada confundida y fija en el techo, estaba segura de que ahora el entendía todo lo que escuchaba, pero su mente aún estaba demasiado revuelta, y era natural después de haber estado a las puertas de la muerte por casi tres días.

- Pony…- el tono era de advertencia, clara y pura advertencia.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, ella tiene sus motivos… no entiendo cómo quiere seguir muriendo poco a poco teniendo la vida tan cerca… en fin, a una mula nadie la puede hacer entender hasta que prueba por ella misma….- la mujer seguía hablando mientras salía de la habitación, Alberth solo movió su cabeza en negación, esa mujer nunca cambiaria.

-Así que estoy en tu castillo…- una débil risa burlona salió de los labios de Terrece que al fin pronunciaba palabra, la voz de la anciana que salió, no la conocía, pero juraba haberla escuchado justo antes de perderse en la obscuridad que lo había dominado todo ese tiempo, en cambio la de Alberth, la reconoció desde el primer momento en que la escucho y por deducción supo que había llegado al castillo del "Gran Patriarca", pensó con ironía.

- No puedo decir que hayas llegado por tu propio esfuerzo… pero en fin, aquí terminaste…, si, estas dentro de mis dominios Terrece. –Albert caminaba un poco en el espacio al pie de la cama, no quería acercarse, debía odiarlo, maldecirlo, echarlo en ese momento de sus tierras, pero por alguna razón no quería que ese hombre se pusiera de pie… y no era precisamente por amabilidad.

Terrece estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, el giro un poco su cabeza con la mirada llena de esperanzas… desaparecieron, no era ella.

-Terrece, hermano… nos dijeron que has despertado!- Flammy corría al lado de su hermano y se arrodillaba junto a la cama para verlo de cerca y acariciar su rostro con gran ternura.

- Parece que no me han aceptado en el más allá… Flammy.- Terrece se esforzaba por que su hermana no viera la desilusión que sentía al no ser ella Candice.

-No digas eso Terry… estoy segura que si los ángeles femeninos y las santas te hubieran visto… no te hubieran dejado regresar…-Karen se sentaba del otro lado de la cama, desde donde podía seguir viendo a Alberth con quien cruzo una misteriosa mirada cuando paso cerca de él.

-Sera porque no fui precisamente al cielo… y un demonio más en el infierno no hacía falta pequeña Karen…- Sonreía y recibía el beso que su pequeña hermana posaba en su mejilla.

-Es bueno saber que ya estás bien, mandare un mensaje a papa para decirle que ya puede enviar por nosotros…- Flammy se ponía de pie pero Terrece la detenía de inmediato sujetándola de la muñeca..

-Aun no… por favor, necesito… necesito hablar con Candice…- La miraba con suplica y el corazón de Flammy se contrajo con infinito dolor…

No quiso revelarle la verdad a su hermano, pero la verdad era que ni ella ni Karen habían podido persuadir a la mencionada rubia de que perdonara a su hermano y se entrevistara con el cuándo este se recuperara, pero ella se había negado rotunda mente, ni siquiera había puesto un pie dentro de aquella habitación donde su "esposo" agonizaba, le habían avisado de la crisis que se había presentado días atrás en Terrece, pero ella ni siquiera respondió, había salido del castillo para ir a recorrer las tierras como lo hacía cada tarde, y cuando volvió, paso por enfrente de aquella habitación sin siquiera detenerse, con completa indiferencia.

-Terry tiene razón, no podemos irnos sin que él hable con Candice, después de todo fue por ello que arriesgo hasta la vida al venir aquí…- Karen se puso de pie y enfrento a su hermana.

-Karen… las dos sabemos que eso será imposible, además, vinimos en busca de nuestro hermano y ya lo hemos recuperado, no debemos abusar de la amabilidad de estas personas, dijimos que cuando nuestro hermano estuviera en condiciones para viajar dejaríamos estas tierras, y ese momento ha llegado… enviare el mensaje a papa para que nos esperen en la frontera de escocia ya que nuestra gente no puede cruzar dicha frontera…- Flammy había estado al tanto de la situación que Alberth había creado para su familia, sabia, al haberse comunicado con su padre… que las influencia de Alberth estaban causando más problemas de lo que ellas habían conocido antes de salir de Londres, y también que existía una advertencia para cualquier persona a servicio del Duque Granchester que se atreviera a cruzar la frontera. Y esta, había sido interpuesta aun antes de que ellas mismas entraran en esas tierras, incluso podía imaginar la cantidad de problemas a los que se había enfrentado Terrece, al que se le prohibía cualquier ayuda en caso de aparecer en esos lares, Flammy estaba al tanto de todo, sus días por ahí no habían sido en vano y la vieja Pony había sido de muchísima ayuda, a la señora le gustaba hablar, y más cuando los temas se cruzaban con la medicina, era fácil sacarle información mezclando palabras como lo hacían con las hiervas.

-A que te refieres con que será imposible hablar con Candy?…- Terrece se sobresaltaba, acaso ella no estaba ahí?, donde se había ido su Candy?...

-Terrece es mejor que sepas todo… mira..

-Candice está cruzando un mal momento… pero seguro si eres paciente lograras hablar con ella…- Alberth interrumpía las palabras de Flammy y esta se volvía a verlo algo enfurecida, todos ahí sabían que a Candy le importaba un reverendo rábano lo que sucediera con Terrece y que había decidido anular el matrimonio apenas Terrece abriera los ojos, escucharon claramente cuando la rubia se lo pidió a Alberth frente a ellas, sin ninguna duda.

-Es verdad Terrece, ella aún cree en las fotos que le enviaron, además también le entregaron un diario donde Susana luce una sortija de compromiso y se anuncia un próximo enlace entre ustedes…- Karen intervenía antes de que Flammy volviera a abrir la boca, pero Flammy no hablo, al contrario se quedó en silencio observando las miradas que cruzaban entre Alberth y Karen, y que disimuladamente cambiaban de dirección fijándose en Terrece, ahí estaban sucediendo más cosas que las que se aparentaban.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Que tal el paseo de hoy?...- Pony miraba a la rubia que entraba en la estancia y dejaba su capa en manos del mayordomo de Alberth.

-Excelente, montar es muy relajante y conversar con las personas te deja una muy buena satisfacción, sobre todo si tienen problemas que tú puedes resolver…- Candy se sentaba frente a pony que bebía Whisky frente a la chimenea.

-Qué bueno que estés en excelentes condiciones… y que ya estés de mejor ánimo, supongo que el saber que tu divorcio es un hecho te pondrá de mejor humor…- La anciana bebía un sorbo de su baso sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Candice que palideció y se puso nerviosa sin poder evitarlo.

-Así que… Alberth ya comenzó los tramites?...- se ponía de pie dando la espalda, no quería que alguien tan observadora como la nana Pony se diera cuenta que aquella noticia le dolía más de lo que aparentaba y que su petición solo fue para impresionar a las hermanas de Terrece, haciéndoles creer que ya no estaba interesada en su hermano…, para que así dejaran de insistir en que debía darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

-No precisamente, a lo que me refiero es que tu marido ha recobrado el conocimiento y no tardara en ponerse en pie, si mal no recuerdo tú le pediste a William que en cuanto "ese hombre" abriera los ojos, anulara tu matrimonio, y por lo que alcance a escuchar, sus hermanas lo ponían al tanto de lo que ocurría, creo que la mayor... esa chica mal humorada… como es que se llama?...

-F…Flammy?…- su tartamudeo era clave de su nerviosismo, pero se esforzó por recuperar la frialdad en su voz.

- Si, ella, alcance a escuchar que le decía a su hermana menor que hablaría con su padre para que los esperaran en la frontera, piensan irse hoy mismo, solo esperaban que su hermano estuviera en las condiciones necesaria para viajar…

-Creí que habías dicho que aún no estaba recuperado por completo?...- caminaba frente a la chimenea rodeando los muebles y tratando de no ver de frente a Pony.

-Está débil, cierto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para moverse un poco, además estoy segura que con tal de complacerte y darte la tranquilidad que pides… Alberth les ayudara con todo lo necesario para que lo saquen del castillo esta misma tarde… lo más seguro es que para mañana antes del anochecer el joven este en su tierra…- Pony se ponía de pie de forma cansina, la mujer se quejaba más de lo que realmente sentía, pero era su manera de ser.

Candy se quedó pensativa, miraba el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, pronto Terrece estaría fuera del Castillo, fuera de Escocia, fuera de su vida, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, el dolor que llevaba en el pecho se comenzó a agudizar, lo amaba, sí, pero no podía permitir que el siguiera humillándola y lastimándola, no, era mejor perderlo, aunque ella no volviera a ser feliz por el resto de su vida… pero el si lo seria, porque olvidarla a ella sería como olvidar la primera hoja que cayó en el otoño.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Karen alimentaba a su hermano con un caldo que pony ordenara en la cocina, había dicho que este le ayudaría a recuperar sus fuerzas con mayor rapidez, y así él podría ponerse de pie más rápido de lo que pensaban, la joven había depositado toda su confianza en la anciana, esa mujer salvo la vida de su hermano, merecía todo el honor y respeto por parte de ellos, y estaba segura que sería igual de parte de sus padres cuando se enteraran a detalle de todo lo acontecido. Flammy había salido de la habitación para enviar a su padre las ultimas noticias sobre la recuperación de Terrece, y sobre el tiempo que aun permanecerían en aquellas tierras a causa de lo mismo, después de haber sido convencida por el patriarca y su propia hermana que debían esperar para que Terrece recuperara su fuerza y pudiera moverse por sí solo.

-Karen… ayúdame a llegar a la ventana…- Terrece estaba débil, su voz lo indicaba claramente, Karen lo miro sorprendida y dudando sobre la petición que él le hacía.

-Terry, aun estas débil, y no puedes estar cerca de la ventana, algún sifón helado podría colarse y retroceder tu recuperación…-Karen trataba de detenerlo y mantenerlo entre las mantas que lo calentaban.

-Bueno, sin tu ayuda me dará más trabajo… pero necesito ir a la ventana ahora…- Terrece se incorporaba y bajaba sus débiles piernas de la cama, sus dedos se encogían al rose de la madera tibia…, Karen negó con la cabeza, ese hombre seguía siendo un cabezota, igual de terco que siempre, se acercó a él para servirle de bastón y el sonrió por el gesto de su hermana, por algo era su preferida, lo comprendía mucho más de lo que ella deseaba aparentar, y el a ella.

A paso lento llegaron hasta la enorme ventana, Terrece movió las cortinas que la cubrían y con su mano aclaro el cristal de la vidriera, le costó un poco distinguir entre las sombras y la poca luz que moría al ponerse el sol, aunque dicho astro no hubiera asomado sus rayos por varios días… su corazón se aceleró cuando descubrió lo que buscaba, se acercó un poco más, su hermana se sintió curiosa y limpio con su pañuelillo un poco más el vidrio… algunas antorchas estaban siendo encendidas, y gracias al silencio del anochecer, se alcanzaban a distinguir algunas risas, risas infantiles, risas de hombres, de mujeres… de una mujer en especial, una risa que aun en medio de la muerte reconoció y reconocería, Karen abrió los ojos asombrada al descubrir el porqué de la insistencia de Terrece en ponerse de pie…

… Un grupo de pequeños niños de edades variadas corría alrededor de una fogata, escondiéndose de una joven de risos dorados cuyos bellos ojos eran cubiertos por un pedazo de tela y que intentaba atraparlos, algunos trabajadores los observaban pero sin dejar de hacer sus últimas labores del día…

-Es Candy!- Karen mencionaba muy cerca del oído de su hermano que seguía apoyado en ella y sonreía de medio lado, pero su mirada aunque mantenía un brillo hechicero, también mostraba la debilidad de aquel cuerpo.

-Lo sabía…, solo ella tiene esa risa que encanta…- Terrece seguía mirando a través del vidrio que amenazaba con volver a empañarse, entonces Karen volvió a limpiarlo para él.

-Pero… como supiste que ella estaba fuera?...- Karen seguía intrigada.

-Cuando amas, tus sentidos solo existen para esa persona que reina en tu corazón, aun cubierto por la obscuridad, mis oídos lograron captar esa risa, siempre a esta hora, y hace un momento como si mi cuerpo reaccionara solo a ella, una ansiedad comenzó a invadirme… y de pronto su risa llego a mis oídos, es que no la has escuchado?...-Terrece se volvió por unos segundos a mirar a Karen que negó, al parecer, ella no escucho nada, claro, el enamorado era él.

Terrece se sentía hipnotizado, viendo a Candice correr de un lado a otro, su pelo suelto y sus salvajes risos agitándose con el ritmo de sus movimientos, vestía sencilla y a pesar del frio que se suponía estaba haciendo fuera, ella solo portaba un sencillo vestido completo que cubría todo su cuerpo, sus mangas en forma de campana cubrían otras que iban ajustada a sus brazos, el fuego se reflejaba en la tela que parecía ser lo bastante gruesa para mantenerla en calor, pero había algo que no solo llamo la atención de Terrece, sino que fue notado también por Karen… la joven estaba descalza… sus blancos piececillos danzaban sobre la hierba verde y húmeda, pero parecía que ella no sentía lo helado de aquel suelo, seguía corriendo en busca de los chiquillos que correteaban de un lado a otro llamándola y riendo a carcajadas con ella.

-Es un buen espectáculo para la gente de la ciudad?- La voz de Albert a sus espaldas los saco de su ensimismamiento, Terrece noto en el cuerpo de su hermana un ligero temblor.- Parece que cada vez que entro en esta habitación estas más recuperado…-

-Así parece…- fue la corta respuesta del joven duque que ayudado por su hermana volvía a la cama.

- La libertad que se goza en estas tierras… es muy atractiva para quienes viven presos…- Albert se encamino a la ventana y abrió un poco las cortinas que Terrece estuvo sosteniendo un momento atrás.

-También parece que eso es cierto…- aceptaba. Y miraba de reojo a su hermana que bajo la vista y parecía nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto del llanto.

-Iré a buscar a Flammy… creo que ya debió recibir respuesta de papa…- Karen se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, y Terrece seguía la discreta mirada que Alberth le dirigiera a su pequeña hermana.

- Se van?- El patriarca fijaba nuevamente su vista en la ventana, a pesar de que no miraba nada en particular.

-Ellas irán de regreso a casa, yo aún tengo algo pendiente en tus tierras… no me iré sin lo que he venido a buscar…- su voz había recuperado ya su fuerza y firmeza.

-Dudo mucho que puedas llevártela, de hecho dudo que te escuche… he estado hablando con tu hermana y me ha explicado algunas situaciones confusas, quiero creer que sus palabras son sinceras…

- No te debo explicación alguna y "mis" hermanas tampoco, sé que solo nos has permitido seguir aquí por nuestra madre, no hay ninguna otra razón… o me equivoco?...

-no, no te equivocas…- respondía con rapidez y se giraba para caminar en dirección de la salida.

-Sabes he cometido errores imperdonables, y el peor fue no reconocer mi amor desde un principio, ahora… me será difícil recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no me dejare vencer, luchare cada día, cada hora… cada instante, pero lograre que ella vuelva a mi…

-Porque me dices eso?, es una advertencia?... el rubio se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

-No, es un concejo…- Terrece cerraba los ojos para descansar, pero podía adivinar la tensión que aparecía en el cuerpo de Alberth. La puerta cerrándose fuertemente le dijo que tenía razón, el que creía su rival… no lo era del todo.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candy cruzaba el espacio en penumbras dentro del estudio de Alberth, sabía que él estaba ahí aunque el fuego estuviera apagado y no se viera más allá de su nariz, vio un brillo, si, era el, sentado en uno de los sillones de despalda alta junto a la chimenea, el brillo de su copa lo revelo.

-Debe ser algo grave para que estés aquí y en estas condiciones.- se acomodaba en el sillón a un par de metros de distancia.

-Porque le contaste a Karen algo que no le contaste a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres…

- La historia de cómo nos conocimos realmente?...Bueno… no lo sé, la chica me inspira confianza, además es la única de esa familia que tiene una mirada tierna y dulce…

-A caso Rosemary te ha mirado de mal forma?

-No, pero no me refería a ella, ella es de nuestra familia, hablo de los Granchester…

-mm, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta… has hecho daño al contar una fantasía de un ser que no existe… esa chica me mira de una manera … diferente.

-Y eso es malo?, a mí me parece que te mira normal, si acaso tiene curiosidad por saber de ti, pero no creo que vaya más allá de eso… simple curiosidad.

-Yo se reconocer cuando alguien me mira diferente y ella lo hace… y no es curiosidad.

-Quizá sea porque tú también la miras diferente… y la tratas diferente.

-No, yo…

-Porque lo niegas?, no hay nada de malo en que así sea, he visto como la ves, los he visto platicando por los jardines, incluso las has llevado a cabalgar junto contigo… en tu caballo,… no estoy celosa, pero… a mi jamás me llevaste en tu propia montura.

-Es… es… diferente, ella es… más delicada, tu sabes montar muy bien… yo mismo te he enseñado.

-Me has ofendido al insinuar que yo no soy delicada… pero te diré que ella es una gran amazona, monta muy bien, incluso creo que ha ganado algunos premios mientras estuvo en el colegio…, es una amante de la naturaleza y respeta a los animales, por ello casi no lo hace… o al menos eso me dijo. Tal vez te confundiste si es que ella te hiso algún comentario referente a no saber montar.

-No, ella o me dijo nada,… yo, pensé que así era, se ve demasiado frágil como para montar cualquier tipo de caballo.

-Pues no lo es, de hecho yo diría que es la más fuerte de ellos, es la menor, pero ha mostrado más madurez que Flammy, y mucha más fortaleza con lo de… bueno… con lo ocurrido.

- Con lo ocurrido con Terrece?..., porque no lo mencionas?, es que es tan difícil reconocer que aún lo amas y por ello prefieres no mencionarlo, para que no lo noten?...

-Yo ya no lo amo... precisamente te buscaba para pedirte que comiences con los tramites de la anulación..- la voz comenzaba a temblarle.

-Ya veo… te resulta difícil saberlo cerca durante el día y en plena recuperación… pero por la noche cuando duerme y es completamente inofensivo con sus ojos cerrados… no te importa estar cerca de él.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- se ponía de pie dándole la espalda y tratando de alejarse pero el la detuvo.

-Quizá los demás no hayan notado los jazmines, crecen solo dentro de la cueva que está en la cumbre, pero yo si los he visto muy cerca de la almohada de Terrece, esas flores solo florecen durante el invierno…, y solo tres personas conocemos el lugar exacto… por supuesto Pony queda fuera de esta cuestión…, y yo … no acostumbro llevar flores a la cama de un hombre…

-Fue, solo… solo… para evitarle pesadillas…- se soltaba del agarre e intentaba salir, pero el la volvía a detener rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda y apegándola a su pecho.

-Pequeña, sabes que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, nadie sabe de tus visitas nocturnas, es más creo que ni el propio Terrece lo imagina, pero no entiendo porque si lo amas tanto, simplemente no lo perdonas y te dedicas a ser feliz, creo que todo ha sido un malentendido, tu misma has escuchado las pláticas que he mantenido con sus hermanas… o no?.

-Me has notado?... la voz sonaba más calmada.

- Sabes que sí, porque no te dedicas a ser feliz, perdónalo…- Alberth se sentía raro, pero ahora que el amor estaba a flor de piel dentro de él y no poder disfrutarlo, deseaba que quien si podía lo hiciera, después de todo, el rencor y la venganza solo podía traer más dolor y desgracias.

- No puedo, cada que estoy cerca de él y recuerdo a Susana burlándose de mí,… la noche en que escuche como él le decía cuanto la amaba…, las imágenes de esas fotos…, no me es fácil, no quiero perdonarlo tan fácil…

-Es natural que desees que el sienta un poco de lo mucho que tú has pasado por su culpa y su ceguera… pero, que pasara si se cansa de esperar porque tú lo perdones?,… y se va.

-Entonces no me amaba lo suficiente…

-Quizá seas tú quien no lo ama lo suficiente…

El silencio reino, Candy se quedó pensativa, Alberth tenía razón… pero ella quería estar segura de que él la amaba a ella, que no sería solo un consuelo por no haber podido estar con Susana, que la veía a ella, que la escuchaba a ella, que la sentía a ella… y no la sombra de otra mujer.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Una **semana** paso como el día a la noche, la rutina en el diario vivir dentro del castillo no cambio mucho para los invitados, solo que ahora... La nota que las Hermanas Granchester esperaban había llegado, la gente de seguridad de su padre esperaba por ellas en la frontera Inglesa.

-Vamos Karen, no creo que en tan poco tiempo te hayas encariñado tanto con estas tierras de las que solo conocemos muy, pero muy poco, además no has tenido mucho contacto con la gente de estos lugares, pareciera que para ellos somos apestados o algo por el estilo… nos rehúyen…- Flammy metía en su pequeña valija uno de los vestido invernales que habían llevado, Alberth los había mandado recoger de la posada al siguiente día de su llegada, y ahora viajarían de vuelta, pero esta vez junto con ellas.

- No sé porque mencionas algo así, y si la gente te mira de esa forma es porque tu no los miras diferente…- Karen trataba de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no podía evitar que le doliera profundamente partir de ese lugar, quizá todo había sido un ilusión pasajera… tal y como él se lo había dicho… pero aun así, no dejaba de doler… y estaba segura que no podría arrancarse ese dolor en muchos años.

-Como tú digas…, Flammy no quiso discutir con su hermana, sabía lo que le pasaba… era inútil que Karen lo negara, por eso no la había lastimado más con la noticia que su padre le había enviado, era mejor que lo supiera cuando ya estuvieran en casa, donde no podrían escapar a su destino y donde seguro olvidaría la fantasía de ese Príncipe que tanto mencionaba en sueños.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Parece que parten en un par de días…- Decía una mucama a otra mientras caminaban por el pasillo sin notar que alguien las escuchaba.

-Es una lástima, bueno por la señorita Karen, es muy amable y muy diferente a lo que yo creía era una dama inglesa… la voy a extrañar…

-Sí, es muy carismática… yo incluso llegue a pensar que el patriarca estaba enamorado de ella, hubiera sido una muy buena pareja no crees?...

-Claro que no!, y no vuelvas a mencionar algo así…. Que no ves que son Parientes de sangre…

- y qué?, no hace mucho tiempo que se acordaban uniones entre parientes para conservar la pureza de la sangre, no?.

-Bueno… si, pero… como sea, es mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar una locura como esa, además ya sabemos que el Patriarca no puede casarse con una mujer inglesa… tiene que ser de escocia, solo de escocia…

Las dos jóvenes continuaron su charla bajando por la escalera, Candice se quedó pensativa… porque siempre tenía que haber obstáculos para el amor?. Ella y Alberth no podían estar juntos… su amor era solo fraternal, y tampoco podían estar con quienes amaban… la vida no era justa.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Estas seguro?, Terrece, porque quedarte en esas condiciones?, es mejor que vayas con nosotros, ella no cambiara de parecer…- Flammy se aferraba al brazo de su hermano, el día anterior el joven había estado la mayor parte de la tarde hablando con el patriarca, llegaron a un acuerdo, Terrece se empeñaba en pagar los favores recibidos antes de partir y trabajaría para ello.

-Flammy, no quiero deberle nada a William a pesar de que sea nuestro pariente, y en cuanto a ella, sé que no cambiara de opinión, ni siquiera me ha permitido acercarme, de hecho amenazo con irse del castillo si yo permanecía en el, creo que no hay esperanza para mí, pero esta vez es una cuestión de honor, no quiero que la gente crea que hemos sido unos aprovechados… ya es bastante con que me crean un desalmado y cruel mujeriego…, no te preocupes, dile a papa y a mama que estaré en casa para recibir el título, pueden seguir con lo planeado… bueno con la mitad de lo planeado… porque ella no estará, antes de marcharme firmare la disolución del matrimonio… le daré su libertad, pero no antes, quiero que siga siendo mía… aunque solo sean unas semanas más.

- Terrece, pronto llegara la primavera… sabes muy bien lo que sucederá en ese tiempo… es necesario que estés ahí… como el futuro Duque…- Flammy miraba al suelo, su destino al igual que el de Karen seria marcado para la primavera y ella deseaba que su hermano estuviera con ellas… aunque él no pudiera hacer nada aun para rescatarlas de su mala suerte.

-No entiendo como papa…

-Sabes que no ha sido papa, el abuelo lo dejo escrito, y si queremos que todo vaya sin problemas… pues es mejor seguir con lo establecido.

-Flammy… yo quisiera poder evitar eso… pero aun no puedo…

-no te preocupes tanto por mí, se acoplarme a cualquier situación, la que parece que no lo tomara muy bien es Karen… supongo que no tengo que explicarte por qué…

-No, también lo he notado… pero creo que será mejor así… ella olvidara pronto…

- y tú?..

- no, yo jamás olvidare… esa es otra delas razones que tengo para quedarme… mientras más los vea juntos… menos dolerá la separación.

-Terry…- Flammy abrazaba a su hermano los últimos días no habían ido nada bien, Candy y Alberth salían apenas amanecía y no volvían hasta el anochecer… alguna que otra ocasión ella misma vio entrar a Alberth en la habitación de Candy con ella en brazos, y esta envolvía sus manos en el cuello de el… eran demasiado crueles y nada discretos con su romance.

-Bueno, será mejor que partan… no quiero que la noche caiga antes de que ustedes hayan llegado al pueblo al pie de la montaña… las personas que las acompañarían estarán con ustedes hasta que tomen el tren rumbo a Londres, y habrá personas de confianza de papa esperándolas en la estación justo al cruzar la frontera, será poco lo que recorrerán solas…- Terrece beso la frente de su hermana, ese tiempo con ellas le habían ayudado un poco a no prestar mucha atención a la indiferencia de Candice, ahora que ellas se marchaban, sería más doloroso, por ello pidió a Alberth habitar en el cobertizo sobre los establos, de esa manera no tendría que verlos cuando estuvieran juntos por las noches… o cuando… mejor no pensar en ello.

Tomo a su hermana por la cintura y la monto al bello ejemplar equino que les permitieron usar para su viaje de regreso, Karen ya había montado en otro caballo y tres hombres de confianza de Alberth las esperaban en la entrada junto al muro que rodeaba el hermoso castillo ancestral. Terrece se acercó a Karen para despedirse y pudo ver como ella ni siquiera presto atención a la charla que mantuvo con Flammy, la joven mantenía su vista fija en la lejanía, hasta donde sus pupilas alcanzaban a distinguir, el camino estaba vacío, no había nadie y nadie aparecería…, después de depositar un beso en el dorso de una de las suaves manos de su pequeña hermana, Terry se alejó para que ellas comenzaran a cabalgar, camino hasta fuera del muro y fijo su mirada en las jóvenes que paso a paso se alejaban, pronto las perdió de vista, la nieve aún estaba alta y lo sinuoso del camino oculto las siluetas de sus queridas hermanas… bien, ahora tenía que comenzar con su nuevo trabajo.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Duele?...- Candy preguntaba tomando por sorpresa al rubio que permanecía como una roca a la orilla del congelado lago.

-No entiendo tu pregunta… no estoy lastimado, apenas si he cabalgado a una velocidad normal.- Se incorporaba y lanzaba una piedra que se estrellaba con la aun congelada superficie.

-Las heridas del corazón son las más difíciles de sanar, sabias?, lo que no entiendo es porque te dañas teniendo todo lo necesario para lograr la felicidad…- La rubia también se incorporaba, los rayos de luz comenzaban a escasearse, a esa hora seguro los Granchester ya iban llegando al pie de la montaña, y ellos podían regresar a casa.

-Una pregunta y una afirmación algo absurdas viniendo de ti Pequeña.- Alberth tomaba las riendas de su caballo y montaba.- Por cierto yo aún no regresare al castillo… puedes ir tu primero.- giraba su montura sin más explicación y cabalgaba en dirección opuesta a su "hogar".

Candy se quedó mirando al hombre que siempre era su consuelo, hubiera querido ser ella lo mismo para él, pero no lo logro, Era indudable que Alberth y Karen estaban enamorados, ella los había visto algunas veces charlando en los jardines y sonriendo, pero los últimos días después de la recuperación de Terrece, las cosa habían cambiado, Alberth había perdido la sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban una profunda sombra de dolor, y aunque ella intento estar con él lo más posible y charlar como antes lo hacían… nada funciono, el amor golpeo a su amigo profundamente, pero venia acompañado de dolor, porque Alberth no simplemente se olvidaba de que Karen era su sobrina?, además no era tan mayor como él se lo había expuesto,…Karen tenia cumplidos ya los dieciséis y para el próximo otoño cumpliría los diecisiete… ya no era tan niña, si pensaba en épocas no muy lejanas, los padres de Alberth fueron comprometidos en matrimonio a esa edad, incluso, la madre de Alberth no cumplía los quince cuando quedo preñada, su propia madre era muy joven, y su padre era mayor que esta por casi quince años… y la felicidad siempre estuvo en su hogar, entonces porque Alberth miraba todo eso como un obstáculo?..., los hombres podrían llegar a ser demasiado complicados…

Candice iba hundida en sus pensamientos, prefería pensar en lo que acontecía a Alberth para no pensar en el dolor que sentiría ese día al entrar en la habitación que ocupara Terrece y encontrarla vacía, pronto tendría los documentos para la anulación de su matrimonio, Alberth ya se lo había comentado días atrás, y ese día no había podido controlar su deseo de beber Whisky… Gracias a Dios que Alberth estaba con ella y la llevo a su recamara, sino, en esos momentos seguro que su separación no podría ser posible, pues ella hubiera terminado en brazos de Terrece suplicándole hasta que la amara.

El caballo se detuvo, y ella bajo sin siquiera prestar atención al mozo que tomo las riendas de su montura, dio unas palmadas en el cuello del animal y acerco su cabeza a la del hermoso caballo… le dio un beso en la enorme nariz que emanaba vapor por las bajas temperaturas…

-Cúbralo bien y dele algunas zanahorias… son sus favoritas.- Candy se giró para alejarse sin ver al joven que se mantenía de pie a sus espaldas, dio un par de pasos tomando dirección al castillo.

-Por supuesto "Mi Lady", cumpliré con su orden personalmente…,- de espaldas a ella el animal giro para ser dirigido al interior del establo.

Con los ojos más que abiertos y el cuerpo paralizado, Candy no pudo dar un paso más, aquella voz la reconocería aun en medio de una muchedumbre… como si el tiempo detuviera sus movimientos, con el corazón demasiado agitado, y el temor de que sus pensamientos fueran ciertos, Candy se giró buscando lo que creía imposible, pero no lo fue, el, con su caminar seguro y arrogante, guiaba al animal que segundos antes ella estuviera acariciando, lo introducía en los establos, le hablaba y palmeaba al animal mientras sonreía, el corazón de la joven parecía querer salir de su pecho… los ojos se le cristalizaron y sin pensarlo más se echó a correr, corrió sintiendo el frio viento estrellarse en su rostro y llevarse las lágrimas que salían de sus pupilas…, la vista se le nublaba, pero no paro de correr hasta que se sintió segura tras la puerta de su alcoba. Una vez ahí se refugió bajo las tibias mantas de su cama y … dejo que el llanto corriera libremente, no podía definir lo que sentía, no podía saber porque no podía parar de llorar, solo sabía que el aún estaba ahí, cerca de ella.

* * *

Les gusto?, espero que si, espero sus comentarios como siempre y ojala les siga gustando la historia... gracias mil a todos los que me leen en anonimato, les invito a queme dejen una opinion de lo que piensa sobre mi escrito y muchas gracia tambiene a quienes han leido mis demas historias ylas han agregado a sus favoritos... bueno pues nuevmaente gracias mil , un millon de bendiciones a todos... y nos seguimos leyendo... akirem.


	20. Chapter 20

Y seguimos!, el veinte recien salido, y les advierto de una ves que agarren un buen vaso con hielo y preparen un banio helado, jajajajajajaja no se crean pero **este capitulo no es apto para menores de edad, cardiacos, o personas que no toleran las escenas semiexplicitas sobre sexo, si leyeron bien, sexo**, asi que si alguien pertenece a ese tipo de personas pues es mejor que esperen hasta el capitulo veintidos que aun no escribo pero que estoy segura no tendra nada de esenas amorosas, jajajajajaj por lo menos no de relaciones intimas fisicas, ok creo que fue mucho rollo y todo a quedao claro y para todas las demas que nos gusta saber que nuestos personajes llevan una vida marital normal, pues aquie esta el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Persiguiéndote.**

El día nuevamente brillaba sobre las tierras Escocesa, La nieve había comenzado a derretirse y en un par de semanas no quedaría mucho de ella, pronto los árboles se llenarían de nuevos brotes y la montaña estaría recubierta de verde y un sinfín de bellas flores silvestres… pero el invierno aun no había muerto del todo, el frio aun dominaba no solo en el ambiente también en su corazón.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Alberth terminaba de hojear algunos documentos de años anteriores, trataba de mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en lo que su corazón le gritaba… la puerta se abrió de improviso, pero el no levanto la vista, sabia de quien se trataba.

-Que hace aquí?- Candy se plantaba frente al escritorio y le arrebataba los documentos de las manos depositándolos fuertemente sobre el escritorio. Alberth levantaba la vista, ya presentía que esa pregunta sería lo primero que escucharía ese día, de hecho había tardado solo una hora más de lo que el había calculado.

-Trabajando…-Respondió serio y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que la cara furica de Candice le provocaba.

-Trabajando!, Alberth él es un Duque…- le recordaba mirándolo como si él estuviera fuera de sus cabales.

-Lo sé, es el hijo de mi hermana y conozco todos los detalles de su fortuna, no necesitas decírmelo…- Tomaba nuevamente los documentos que Candice le arrebatara y volvía a fijar su mirada en ellos, si seguía mirando a Candice temía echarse a reír, la rubia quería aparentar rabia, furia, lo que fuera con tal de ocultar la alegría que sentía de ver a Terrece aun en escocia.

-Entonces que es esa locura de que está trabajando aquí…. Y en el establo?...

-Lamento no poder ofrecerle un mejor puesto, pero en los establos era el único lugar donde podía emplearlo, además estará ayudando en lo que pueda ofrecerse dentro de la cocina, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ofrecerse…. Algo así como… un hace todo…- Existía esa palabra?... bueno si no existía ya era real y tenía un significado…Terrece.

-Alberth… que clase de juego es este?.- Candy se ponía seria… y esta vez era real.

-Pequeña…, el así me lo solicito, no quiso irse sin pagar la deuda que según él y sus hermanas contrajeron al venir aquí, no pude persuadirlo y me pareció un gesto muy honroso de su parte el querer saldar sus gastos, por ello le die el único puesto vacante, y él estuvo de acuerdo, de hecho ya dormirá en el castillo, me pidió autorización para dormir en el cobertizo del establo…- El rubio seguía mostrando indiferencia.

-P…pero… él no ha trabajado en su vida!, siempre es atendido por su vale, y jamás encilla su caballo por sí mismo, crees que sabrá tratar a los animales?...-

-Por un momento pensé que te estabas preocupando por tu futuro exmarido… pero veo que tu preocupación es por los animales..., siendo sincero yo también estaba preocupado, pero esta mañana el capataz me informo que ha hecho muy bien su trabajo desde ayer, dice que sabe mucho de caballos, de la manera de alimentarlos e incluso sabe el mantenimiento que se le debe dar a la sillas de montar…, parece que los animales lo han aceptado muy bien… y anoche ceno con todos los trabajadores, ha empezado a relacionarse de una manera muy sencilla con los demás…

-Pero… pero, eso no puede ser, el jamás da lo buenos días a nadie, sus propios sirvientes le temen, en cuanto lo ven todos borran las sonrisa…, y sus órdenes se cumplen al instante que él las da y sin errores.

-Pequeña, en ocasiones debes mostrarte duro con la gente que te rodea, si te muestras débil, corres el riesgo de que nadie escuche tus órdenes, y una persona que como Terrece o yo mismo, que nacimos con el peso de un título y cientos de personas bajo nuestra responsabilidad, no tenemos opción de mostrarnos demasiado benévolos. Pero estoy seguro que si las personas que trabajan para el no estuvieran conformes con el trato o los beneficios que reciben en su trabajo… se marcharían, ya no estamos en tiempos de esclavitud… todos son libres de elegir el lugar en donde desean trabar. Creo que debería tratar de conocer mejor a Terrece, ambos no han podido hacerlo, tú conoces de él, lo mismo que el conoce de ti, y la mayoría de ese conocimiento es errónea, o no?.

-no sé de qué hablas…- Candy le daba la espalda y se encaminaba a ventanal.

-Pequeña, tú le has mostrado solo a la dama perfecta, educada, sumisa, de cierta manera frívola e indiferente… alguien que tú no eres, y solo te has permitido conocer al Terrece que cometió muchos errores al estar enamorado de alguien equivocado…

-no creo que el piense igual.

-Se lo has preguntado?, si mal no recuerdo me contaste que el bajo del barco desesperado y se puso a gritar que te amaba delante de todas la personas que estaban en el puerto…, podría ser que se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado en sus sentimientos hacia Susana y por ello sintió la necesidad de confesar lo que sentía.

-Yo…yo…- Candy no recordaba haber hablado de eso con Alberth, pero podía ser posible, pues cuando el Whisky calentaba su cabeza solía hablar cosas que después no recordaba, por ello era que evitaba beber más de una copa de ese líquido.

-Pero bueno creo que estamos hablando de algo no necesario, el trabajara hasta que pague lo que el creyó justo, después firmara su anulación matrimonial y regresara a su tierra, y… asunto olvidado, tu quedaras libre, volverás con tus padres cuando así lo decidas y asunto arreglado.

-El… él ha aceptado la anulación?- Candy trataba que el nudo que se formó en su garganta le permitiera hablar.

-Eso era lo que deseábamos, no?. Así que yo acepte darle el trabajo con la condición de que firmara la disolución, parece que has logrado tu propósito al mostrarte indiferente, creo que eso le hiso entender que no tienes ninguna clase de interés en el y que lo has olvidado por completo, cosa que es falsa, tu y yo lo sabemos, pero el no. – Alberth continuaba buscando entre las hojas como si algo muy importante se le hubiera perdido y necesitara encontrarlo.

-Así de fácil se ha dado por vencido…- la voz fue casi un susurro, pero Alberth capto el dolor en ellas.

-Míralo de otra manera, digamos que el entendió más rápidamente que tú, y prefirió hacerse a un lado antes de herirse más el uno al otro.

Candice se giró y salió del estudio sin responder ni una palabra más, comenzó a correr hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta que estaba en esa estancia y que la llevaba directamente a los establos, peor lo que vio la dejo paralizada en el umbral de ese recinto en el que se cocinaban los alimentos para todo el castillo…

…Terrece estaba riendo a carcajada abierta, sentado sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que servía para picar las verduras, jugaba con un par de patatas que mantenía en sus manos, vestía de manera sencilla, unos pantalones negros… su color predilecto, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, de la cual llevaba un par de botones abiertos en la parte del frente, no llevaba abrigo alguno pero Candy identifico la capa de seda negra y pieles en las manos de una mucama que ella no había visto, la joven parecía estar reparando las áreas que se habían rasgado y charlaba amenamente con el joven Duque…

-En serio le ocurrió eso?- La pelirroja miraba a Terrece y sonreía con sensualidad, además la joven fingía no sentir que su hombro había quedado descubierto al resbalarse la manga de su blusa. Los bellos ojos del color del cobre miraban al joven como si fuera un Dios, y brillaban cuando el reía, el labio inferior dela chica era un poco más carnoso que el superior, y tenían una forma muy bien definida, el pelo le caía en risos largos hasta la cintura, y todo en ella estaba demasiado bien definido, lo que hablaba del tiempo que la joven dedicaba a su arreglo personal, cada que sonreía mordía suavemente su labio inferior, y con ello, provocaba que el color carmín de estos resaltara aún más, no podía negar que estaba coqueteando con "su marido".

-MMgm- Carraspeo la rubia al ver que nadie notaba su presencia, todos prestaba atención a la historia que Terrece contaba y en especial esa chica nueva, cuando obtuvo la atención que necesitaba se encamino hasta llegar frente a Terrece que la miraba extrañado- Lamento interrumpir su amena Charla… pero necesito que prepare mi caballo…- lo ordeno como nunca había tratado a otro de los sirvientes, pues siempre se mostraba amable con el personal, así que los demás presentes se sorprendieron del cambio de la señorita.

-En seguida "Mi Lady"…- Terrece hiso una inclinación como se acostumbraba ante las personas de mayor rango, él era un sirviente en ese castillo así que tenía que dirigirse a ella con el respeto debido. Se giró para dirigirse a Eliza, Candice camino hasta el umbral de salida y se detuvo al ver que él no la seguía.- Disculpa Eliza… te tardaras mucho con eso?.- se refería a su capa.

-Me temo que si "Terry", pero si gustas puedes usar mi capucha, seguro te quedara corta pero por lo menos no te congelaras antes de llegar a los establos, - la joven se puso de pie dejando a un lado la labor que hacia sobre la capa de Terrece, e iba a darle la que ella mantenía en el respaldo dela puerta.

-No, Eliza, no es necesario, creo que no me vería muy bien cubierto con una capa tan … coqueta…- sonreía mirando a la joven sonrojarse.

-Pero… me han dicho que estuviste muy enfermo hace poco a causa de haber estado bajo la nieve por mucho tiempo…- la joven sostenía su capa en las manos y miraba a Terrece como si estuviera demasiado preocupada.

-Eso es verdad, porque no usa la mía?- sugirió el panadero que amasaba la harina preparándola para hornearla- Está un poco llena de harina… pero si no le importa…- Todos saben claramente quien era Terrece, pero él se había presentado ante ellos como un sirviente más, y hasta el momento no se había comportado de ninguna forma que pudiera mostrar su superioridad, por el contrario era amable y acomedido con todos.

-Te lo agradezco, no sé qué tiene esas capas suyas pero de verdad que mantienen el calor, es como si no llevara nada encima pero a la vez estuviera frente a una fogata…- serio mientras cogía la capa del panadero la que identifico por la harina levemente se distinguía en ella.

-Son escocesas….- respondió el hombre que golpeaba la masa fuertemente y todos soltaban una carcajada que Terrece recibió con una sonrisa. Pero Candy parecía enfurecerse a cada palabra que el joven cruzaba con los demás.

-Por esta vez te doy la razón…- respondió el Inglés y termino de atarse los cordeles al rededor del cuello y subió la capucha, se giró para seguir a Candice y frunció el entrecejo al mirar la mirada llena de rabia que ella mantenía sobre él, los demás guardaron silencio al ver que la señorita estaba claramente disgustada.

Candice se giró sin poder ocultar su ira y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los establos… Terrece siguió sus pasos pero antes de salir Eliza lo detuvo nuevamente para acomodarle la capa que realmente no lo necesitaba, pero el gesto fue captado por los verdes ojos de la rubia, y sobre todo la sonrisa de agradecimiento que Terrece le dirigió a la pelirroja…

Los dos caminaron en silencio, Candice caminaba varios pasos delante del que aún era su marido, y el solo seguía el movimiento de su silueta, llevaba la capucha baja, por lo que sus risos se meneaban constantemente al ritmo de sus pasos y el viento que los acariciaba como él deseaba hacerlo… Suavemente, les arrancaba esa esencia que el tanto disfrutaba, así que no era una humillación caminar detrás de ella, era un deleite.

Entraron a los establos y Candice se paró frente al pesebre del caballo que siempre montaba, un hermoso pura sangre blanco que a Terrece le recordaba a su querida Teodora.

-Ensíllelo…- Ordeno Candice apuntando al caballo con su fuete, Terrece obedeció en silencio, aunque sabía a la perfección que ella no usaba silla para montar.

-Desea una silla para dama… o prefiere una regular?- Pregunto conociendo su preferencia de montar a horcajadas.

-Le parece que soy un varón?- Pregunto en tono irónico y con actitud déspota, no espero la respuesta, volvió su rostro levantando en alto su nariz, Terrece sonrió por ese gesto… lo había extrañado demasiado.

El joven coloco la silla para dama y preparo el caballo como era adecuado, después de estar seguro que todos los cinchos estaban bien asegurados, tomo la rienda para sacar al caballo y colocarlo en posición para que Candice lo montara, entonces, Terrece se arrodillo y coloco una de sus piernas para que le sirviera de apoyo, ella se sorprendió pero recompuso su rostro antes de que el pudiera notarlo, ignoro el gesto del joven y monto por sí sola, sin esperar a que Terrece se pusiera de pie ella tomo la rienda y di la ordena al caballo para que comenzara a galopar, salió del establo sin volver la mirada, pero podía sentir en su espalda el fuego destellante de esos ojos azules cual zafiros.

-Parece que hoy no amaneció de buen humor…- la voz de Alberth provocaba que Terrece bajara la mirada y se girara para saludarlo con una reverencia, el joven ocultaba sus ojos mirando en una dirección en la que el patriarca no pudiera ver el dolor que le había causado la actitud de Candice, dolía que ella lo ignorara y tratara como a un desconocido.

-Necesita que le ensille un Caballo Mi Lord?- Preguntaba Terrece en tono indiferente.

-No, he venido a hablar contigo de hombre a hombre…- Alberth miraba a Terrece pero este seguía desviando la mirada.

-Estoy a sus órdenes.

-Vamos Terrece, no tiene que actuar con tanta formalidad, ni siquiera los hombres que están realmente a mis servicio me tratan con tanto formalismo, no estás en Inglaterra- Sonreía tratando de romper el "hielo".

-Ahora soy un simple empleado, no creo que deba dirigirme a usted como si fuéramos de igual rango…

-Sabes que lo somos, y si estas ahora como un sirviente es porque tu así lo decidiste, y aun que me hayas dicho que era por pagar la "deuda" de tus hermanas y tuya, yo sé que no es así, tu estas aquí porque deseas estar cerca de Candice, pero como supiste que ella había amenazado con irse si tu continuabas en el castillo, decidiste que esta era una forma de evitarlo… me equivoco?...- El patriarca moraba fijamente a Terrece que esta vez le mantuvo la mirada, no lo negó.-

…Es mejor si hablamos con la verdad, y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, sé que nuestra relación no ha sido amistosa nunca, ha habido situaciones emocionales que desde niños marco una separación entre nosotros, pero ahora somos dos hombres, y como hombres debemos tratar nuestros asuntos…

-Con qué fin?, acaso lo que quieres es fijarme límites para acercarme a Candice?, si es así, no debes preocuparte, ella ya los marco, y yo no estaré por mucho tiempo aquí, debo volver a casa al mediar la primavera.

-No, yo no tengo ningún derecho a marcarte algún limite en cuanto a ese tema, pero si me interesa conocer la verdad de su situación, hasta hoy tú no has hablado de lo que sucedió, y yo deseo saberlo.

-Creí que estaba bien informado por tu gente?, además no creo que entre tú y ella haya algún secreto…

-En eso tienes razón, ellos y ella por supuesto, me han dado su versión, pero no conozco la tuya…, realmente me gustaría conocerla.

-Para qué?, acaso creerás en lo que te diga?,

-Terrece, antes de partir a América tú le confesaste a "mi pequeña" estar enamorado de ella… que fue lo que te hiso cambiar tan fácilmente tus sentimientos en ese viaje?, acaso estas más enamorado de la Actriz?...

-Antes de partir… le confesé a "MI ESPOSA" que la amo, y mis sentimientos no han cambiado…

-Entonces porque buscaste a esa mujer?

-Cuál es tu verdadera intención?, no creo que desees ayudarme, acaso buscas la manera de quitarme de tu camino?, porque como ya te dije…- Las palabras quedaron interrumpidas por Alberth

-Que es lo que insinúas?

-No insinuó, tú quieres a mi esposa, lo vi en tu mirada desde la primera vea que estuviste en Granchester… vas a negarlo?.

-No, no tengo porque negar que quiero a Candice…

-Estás enamorado?.-Terrece estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por controlarse, pero no sabía si resistiría si la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Sí, lo estoy..

-Y me lo dices así?, tan tranquilamente?... yo soy el esposo de esa mujer!- apuntaba en la dirección en que Candice había partido.

- Lo sé, y si estoy aquí es precisamente para saber porque si dices amarla, la lastimaste.

-Quieres conocer mis fallas para aprovecharte de ellas y anular el matrimonio?

-No, quiero saber porque si dicen amarse se siguen lastimando uno a otro,… sería mejor reconocerlo y tratar de seguir juntos…-Terrece lo miraba confundido a Albert, ese hombre estaba loco, o realmente se creía un ser divino?.

-Haber… tú quieres a Candy,- Alberth asentía- pero insinúas que debemos seguir juntos ella y yo?.- el patriarca volvía a asentir…- No lo entiendo…- Terrece se apoyaba en un pilar de madera.

-Digamos que el estar enamorado me hace ver las cosas de una manera diferente… creo que si dos personas se aman y pueden estar juntas, no deben desperdiciar su tiempo en tonterías o malos entendidos, si tu estas aquí y no con Susana, es porque tus sentimientos hacia Mi pequeña son más fuertes, o no?.

-Podrías dejar de llamarla "Tu" pequeña, solo mientras estés hablando conmigo…

-Porque te molestaría que la llame así?…

-Acabas de confesarme estar enamorado de ella y es la segunda vez que me restriegas en la cara que es tuya…

-Creo que estas confundido, yo no he dicho estar enamorado de Candice..

-Pero… tu..

-Me preguntaste si estaba enamorado y yo respondí que sí, pero jamás mencione de quien…

-Si no estás enamorado de Candice entonces …- el corazón de Terrece comenzaba a acelerarse, sin Alberth en su camino aun había una muy lejana oportunidad.

-Creo que nos estamos alejando del tema… lo que me importa saber es que tan ciertos son tus sentimientos hacia Candice…

-Creo que la intensidad de mis sentimientos a no importa, Candice ha tomado su decisión de quedarse a tu lado, y no creo que vaya a cambiar de parecer, además yo estaré solo unas cuantas semanas más, como ya te mencione, debo volver a Granchester para el matrimonio de mis hermanas…- Trataba de no mostrar la esperanza que había nacido dentro de él, pues si bien Alberth podría no estar enamorado de Candice, nada le aseguraba que ella no lo estuviera del Patriarca, era mejor mantener la sensatez y no dejarse llevar nuevamente por falsas ilusiones.

El silencio que nació en el establo extraño a Terrece, levanto la vista y vio la palidez en el rostro de Albert y podría jurar que podía escuchar el corazón del rubio golpear con demasiada fuerza dentro del pecho del hombre.

-Pasa algo? –Terrece se acercó un par de pasos, Albert se giró dándole la espalda.

-Tus hermanas se casan?...- Pregunto controlando el tono de su voz para que no notara lo que pasaba en su interior en esos momentos.

-Sí, no sé porque mi padre tuvo la excelente idiotez de concretar los matrimonios tan rápido, sé que hay problemas en Granchester, pero nunca creí que fueran graves…

-Tu padre… ha concretado los matrimonios?

-Te sientes bien?- Terrece se sentía mas extrañado con la actitud de Albert, porque repetía todo lo que le decía, la verdad no sabía ni porque se lo estaba diciendo… pero probablemente lo que sucedía en Granchester era tal vez como Flammy le había comentado, y todo era a causa de las influencias del Patriarca para vengarse de ellos, y si era así, era mejor que supiera hasta donde habían llegado las consecuencias de su venganza, ahora sus hermanas estarían atadas a hombres que no amaban y que solo las lucirían como trofeos conseguidos a un buen precio.

- Sabes porque tu padre tomo esa decisión?...- Albert desviaba sus azules pupilas y volvía a darle la cara a Terrece.

- No con certeza, pero Flammy me comento algo antes de irse, son solo suposiciones, pero ella cree que "alguien" ha influenciado en contra de mi padre y él quiere mantenerlas a salvo antes de que el daño sea profundo… si los problemas que hay en Londres y que mi padre trata de controlar, manchan la reputación del apellido, será muy difícil que en un futuro mis hermanas consigan a alguien de buena familia… así que ella y yo pensamos que fue mi padre quien acordó sus matrimonios, aunque él ha dicho que fue mi abuelo quien lo dejo arreglado. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, no creo que te parezca importante que mis hermanas sean obligadas a casarse con un desconocido que puede ser el mismo demonio.

-Sí,… si, tienes razón…. No debería importarme.- Afirmaba Albert aunque su expresión gritaba todo lo contrario, entonces Terrece recordó como Albert miraba a Karen, la manera en que ella le sonreía y la ausencias de la chica, Flammy le había comentado en varias ocasiones que Karen solía salir a pasear con Albert en los días que él estuvo enfermo, y que por ello se turnaban para hacerle compañía… pero los últimos días de sus hermanas en Lakewood, Karen se mostraba diferente,, su mirada perdió brillo y su sonrisa no iba más allá de sus labios…, Albert acababa de confesar estar enamorado… pero sino era de Candice…. Entonces cabía la posibilidad de que…, decidió averiguar un poco, pero lo haría a su manera.

-Pero te he de decir que la que más me preocupa es La pequeña Karen,- La mirada de Alberth cambio, su interés brillo en la mirada de cielo,- Mi padre la ha comprometido con un desgraciado, pero que sabe ocultar muy bien su verdadera identidad, es un mujeriego, pero su apellido lo oculta todo, además de que su fortuna es muy grande, es uno de los pocos solteros con buena apariencia y buen apellido, pero demasiado viejo para ella, bueno, ella es casi una niña, a sus dieciséis años un hombre de cuarenta podría ser su padre… y como te he mencionado, se han escuchado rumores de que está acostumbrado a tratar con mujerzuelas de los más bajos burdeles…- Terrece ni siquiera conocía al hombre pero tenía una gran imaginación, y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas… Alberth reaccionaria.- ya imaginaras a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que me preocupa la forma en que este imbécil pudiera tratarla…, Karen es muy soñadora, podría jurar que aún cree en cuantos de Hadas y príncipes azules….

-Si… es muy inocente…- Alberth parecía estar en otro mundo…

-Por ello es que desearía estar en Granchester aunque dudo que pueda hacer algo, aun no recibo el titulo… así que la decisión ser la que tome mi padre, y él ya ha decidido… si tan solo hubiera una oferta mejor… Karen podría librarse de un cruel matrimonio….

Alberth estaba demasiado pensativo, Terrece sonrió para sus adentros, si Alberth estaba enamorado de su pequeña Hermana… Podría imaginar lo que el rubio estaba sintiendo e imaginado en esos instantes, y por la expresión en el rostro de este… juraba que no se había equivocado.

-Otra oferta?...

-Sí, algún otro que quisiera casarse con ella, pero dudo que mi padre lo acepte, los únicos solteros que hay en Londres que pudieran compararse con Charles Hunts, son de un rango menor, así que dudo que mi padre cambie de idea, y los que tiene una mejor posición que este… son solo un par de ancianos viudos y eso sería realmente asqueroso…,

-Tu padre no se atrevería tanto…

-No lo sé, ya sabes que la sociedad Inglesa es muy diferente, incluso aún se permiten los matrimonios entre parientes, Hunts es un primo de mi padre, por eso estoy seguro de que no declinara su oferta…

-Permiten los matrimonios entre parientes?...- -Un brillo de esperanza se reflejó en los ojos del Patriarca.

-Te digo que la sociedad Inglesa guarda muchos secretos, es un intento por conservar la "sangre pura", ya sabes, ideas del siglo pasado pero que la reina se empeña en mantener, así que si hay un pretendiente dentro dela misma familia, mientras no sea hermano… pues es permitido… aunque cada vez es más raro que se dé algo así, sin embargo en esta ocasión se dará, ya que Charles Hunts es pariente de los Granchester…, pero creo que ya te he aburrido mucho con los problemas de mi familia… creo que nuestra conversación ha tomado un rumbo que no es de tu interés,….

-Sabes… acabo de recordar algo muy importante… necesito volver a mi estudio… hay algunos documentos que necesito revisar con urgencia…, - Alberth se alejó deprisa… fue como si un destello brillara en su cabeza, cuando niño escucho un conversación muy parecida a la que mantenía con Terrece sobre las uniones entre familia, de hecho ellos no se casaban entre familia pero si preferían que sus esposas fueran escocesas, solo mantenían el lazo con los Granchester como una alianza de paz establecida desde siglos atrás… El patriarca sintió una enorme necesidad de revisar los documentos familiares, si lo que el había recordado en aquella platica que mantuviera su padre con su madre poco tiempo antes de morir… entonces su esperanza era aun mayor…

Terrece observo a Alberth alejarse, sonrió, quizá su rivalidad había sido equivocada, eso le daba una esperanza a él, y a la vez una para su hermana, ahora estaba seguro que el "escoces" estaba demasiado interesado en su hermana y que esa repentina urgencia tenía todo que ver con ella, se sintió bien, noto el cambio en la mirada del patriarca por sus últimos comentarios, todo era verdad, no había mentido, y tal vez esa era la piedra que aplastaba el corazón de Albert y lo había alejado de Karen, ahora se había liberado de ella y él lo apoyaría de ser necesario, Charles Hunts representaba un papel de hombre digno en la sociedad, pero a él habían llegado rumores en sus noches de parrandas rebeldes, sobre lo cruel y desalmado que podía llegar a ser ese hombre con sus parejas sexuales… no, el no deseaba ese destino para su hermana, y fuera o no cierto el rumor, prefería no comprobarlo ni arriesgar a su querida Karen, así que si Albert le confesaba abiertamente estar enamorado de ella, él lo ayudaría a romper el compromiso que su padre había establecido.

Pero ahora había algo un poco más importante, Alberth ya le había confesado no estar enamorado de Candice,… tomo el trinche con que manejaban la paja en los pesebres de los animales y comenzó a limpiar el de Príncipe, el caballo que montaba su pecosa, siguió pensativo, Karen le había comentado lo que había visto y aunque le había dolido en el alma el pensar que Candy pudiera estar manteniendo una relación amorosa con Albert, no había querido comprobarlo enfrentándolos, el distanciamientos que se mantenía entre su esposa y el, era precisamente porque ella había sacado conclusiones aceleradas y sin hablarlo con él, ella había confiado más en lo que le habían presentado otras personas, el no caería en ese error, además se lo deba a Candice, porque si ella desconfiaba de él era por el error que aunque no fue intencional, si había sido presenciado por ella, aun no recordaba la mirada llena d desilusión que se reflejaba en las verdes pupilas de la rubia la noche en que él le pidió a Susana matrimonio, en ese entonces el aun no conocía a Candy y mucho menos sabía que ella sería su prometida, pero aun así sin poder explicarse un porque, sintió el dolor dela chica, …

Ahora ella era su esposa, y él debía confiar en ella, lo poco que la había conocido mientras la espiaba y seguía sus pasos, fue que ella era una mujer honesta y que sus principios y el amor por su familia le impedían faltar a una promesa, a pesar del daño recibido, entonces, pensando en ello, Candice no podía estar manteniendo una relación oculta con Albert, no, eso no cabía en la honradez de su aun esposa, y ahora que había que Albert estaba enamorado de Karen, le parecía aún más imposible, sonrió, por primera vez había tomado una decisión correcta al no dejarse vencer por sus impulsos y su ira, había logrado descubrir que lo que Flammy observo, no tenía ninguna relevancia, no dudaba dela palabra de su hermana, pero eso no iba más allá de un simple trato de hermanos quizá esa noche Candice no se sintió bien y Albert la llevo a su recamara, si eso debía ser, pero como calaba saber que otro había tomado en sus brazos a su esposa, algo que él no había podido hacer… hasta el momento.

El trinche callo entre el montón de paja, y Terrece desapareció del establo montado en un bello azabache, no sabía dónde encontraría a Candice, pero lo lograría, la encontraría y entonces esa platicó que había estado tanto tiempo pendiente se llevaría a cabo, no podía saber las consecuencias de un enfrentamiento, podía ser para bien o podía ser para mal, pero era mejor que seguir con la incertidumbre.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-George, Al fin apareces!- Alberth entre un montón de documentos desvanecidos por todo su estudio, continuaba buscando, el hombre de cabello negro y pulcro aspecto entraba en la estancia asombrado por la desesperación del joven patriarca.

-He regresado después de cumplir con todas sus indicaciones…- Buscando un espacio para continuar con sus pasos entre tantos documentos, el hombre llegaba hasta el escritorio y depositaba el portafolios que cargaba.

-Pues será mejor que te prepares para salir en cuanto encuentre los documentos que busco…, vamos a Londres.

-Qué?, pero si acabo de regresar de ahí, para que he de volver, he dejado todo tal cual me has ordenado…

-Vamos a detenerlo todo… donde habrán quedado esa maldita carta?!- Alberth continuaba buscando entre tantos y tantos documentos y libros, pero no encontraba nada.

-A que carta te refieres?- Preguntaba el moreno mientras recogía algunos documentos estudiándolos y tratando de ponerlos en orden..

- tú debes saberlo!, si, tu siempre fuiste la mano derecha de mi padre así que debes conocer todo lo referente a la familia…- Alberth parecía encontrar una solución a su búsqueda.- Hace años, antes de que papa y mama murieran, yo los escuche hablando de algo que no entendí muy bien, pero papa le decía a mama que si algún día había problemas la solución estaría en esa carta y la depositaron en este sobre- le mostraba un enorme sobre de piel en color café y que permanecía atado con una cinta.- pero no está ahora, alguien lo tomo y yo lo necesito, porque en él se confirmaba que yo no era hijo de ellos… yo escuche claramente cuando ellos lo mencionaron…

-Creo que está equivocado mi lord, George fruncía el ceño y miraba a Albert como si fuera un bicho raro.

-No, no lo estoy, yo escuche claramente cuando papa le decía a mama que él me trataría como si realmente fuera su hijo y que si un heredero real no llegaba entonces yo sería el heredero.

- me temo que esa carta ya no existe…, su padre la destruyo, pero nuevamente le digo que está confundido, usted es hijo legítimo. Y los médicos que lo recibieron cuando su madre dio a luz lo certifican en estos documentos…- George tomaba un sobre que aún estaba dentro de la caja de seguridad y se los mostraba… Alberth tomo los documentos.

-Pero entonces…. Esa carta…- La desilusión estaba nuevamente marcada en su rostro no quería creer lo que aquellos documentos certificaban…

-Me temo que se confundió, probablemente sus padres estaban hablando de algún pariente lejano … - George le daba la espalda y comenzaba a poner orden en la documentación que estaba por todo el lugar.

Alberth se dejó caer como un fardo de patatas sobre el sillón detrás del escritorio, había guardado la esperanza de no ser el legítimo patriarca, que sus padres lo hubieran acogido y dado su apellido en un gesto de nobleza para un huérfano, pero no era así, estaba enamorado, amaba a Karen y eso lo había hecho preferir ser un hombre sin apellido, sin embargo sus esperanza se esfumo antes de poder darle forma…, tenía que salvar a Karen de ese cruel destino… lo haría, aunque no fuere precisamente el quien estuviera a su lado, se puso de pie y salió del estudio sin decir palabra, George miro a Albert y sintió pena por el joven, nunca lo había visto son esa expresión de derrota marcada en el rostro, ignoraba lo sucedido en su ausencia, solo esperaba que no fuera algo que no tuviera solución, por lo pronto debía investigar porque Alberth tenía tanta urgencia por viajar a Londres.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Terrece había recorrido casi mitad de la montaña en la que se sentaba en enorme castillo de Albert, había visitado el solitario anciano que vivía casi en la cumbre, a la familia de artesanos que Vivian más allá del rio que dividía la montaña, a los campesinos que plantaban las tierras cuando era temporada, a los hombres dedicados a Dios que Vivian en un monasterio de refugiados, y no había podido darle alcance a Candice, acaso esa mujer no se detenía a tomar un respiro?, llego a una vieja choza que estaba cercana a un lago, el fuego estaba encendido pero parecía que nadie estaba en ella, entro tratando de conseguir información de la ruta que había seguido su esposa, pero no había ni un alma en ella, escucho un sonido en la parte trasera dela choza, se asomó por una pequeña ventana cubierta con pieles y vio a Príncipe, al fin, al fin le daba alcance a su andariega esposa… sin hacer ruido salió de la choza dirigiéndose a donde estaba el caballo… había un pequeño pesebre bajo el tejado trasero de la choza y ahí príncipe disfrutaba de unas deliciosas y jugosas manzanas, estaba cubierto con una manta pues a pesar de que la primavera ya asomaba las temperaturas seguían siendo un poco bajas y la nieve no terminaba de redetirse por completo.

Negándose a aceptar lo que sus oídos captaban, Terrece se dirigió a donde el sonido del agua agitándose, camino entre unos arbustos que ya comenzaban a mostrar sus brotes, la nieve ya los había abandonado y sus verdes hojas estaban aun pequeñas y tiernas pero cubrían en algo su enorme figura…, pudo ver entre las hojas una pequeña vereda cubierta de paja…y casi al final de esta algunas prendas amontonadas, por supuesto esas eran las vestiduras que Candy portaba esa mañana, el día estaba casi terminando, y los pocos rayos de sol que aún se vislumbraban estaban casi muriendo, el sonido del agua salpicando seguía escuchándose, casi a gatas llego hasta donde las prendas femeninas estaban colocadas sobre una gruesa manta, tomo el vestido de diseño plano y no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma que se desprendía de este, luego vio que había una camisola de tela algo gruesa y adornada con encajes, y por supuesto las prendas íntimas que cubrían las partes del cuerpo de Candy que el tanto añoraba conocer… las roso suavemente y sus pensamientos volaron al imaginarla desnuda, completamente desnuda y empapada por las aguas de aquel lago… rodeando un grueso árbol que estaba frente a él, y tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido… asomo un poco su rostro y entonces su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo para reiniciar su marcha palpitando como un desquiciado…

Los delgados brazos se movían entre la liquida superficie, el vapor que nacía creaba un encanto completamente mágico, Candy nadaba cruzando la anchura del manantial, su pálida piel asomaba de cuando en cuando entre los vapores del agua cristalina, y el podía adivinar cada curva de ese majestuoso cuerpo, sin esperarlo, ella se giró dejando que su pecho surgiera a la superficie y flotando cual hada en aquel liquido lecho… se quedó en esa posición y el agua subía y bajaba por las curvaturas de sus delineadas formas cubriéndolas y descubriéndolas una y otra vez, los ojos de la joven estaba cerrados y sus pensamientos quizá muy lejos de ese lugar, ignorando por completo que su aun marido la observaba con verdadero embeleso…

Terrece cerro los ojos no soportando más lo que todo aquello lo estaba haciendo sentir, su cuerpo estaba punto de explotar de deseo, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta que era observada, deseaba poder continuar viéndola, disfrutando de su hermosa imagen, dela tranquilidad que su rostro expresaba, si ella notaba que él estaba cerca, seguro toda aquella magia desaparecería, pero su… cuerpo gritaba desesperado por sentir aquella deliciosa piel, sus labios ardían en deseo por probarla, por saborearla… y el, por poseerla…, sus pensamientos se nublaron a la razón y dejo que su corazón lo guiara, se jugaría el todo por el todo… y si perdía, acataría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Candice se humedecía los labios con la punta de su lengua, el sabor del agua dulce llegaba a su paladar, el agua acariciaba su cuerpo llenándolo de sensaciones, de añoranzas, de deseo… deseo que tenía solo un rostro… Terrece, cada tarde que terminaba con sus visitas a la gente que necesitaba de su ayuda, se refugiaba en aquel rincón, las aguas tibias de aquel lago que todo el año mantenían la misma temperatura, relajaba sus músculos, y el fuego de la chimenea le ayudaba a no perder el calor y a secar su pelo antes de volver a casa, y ahí, justo en ese lago, en aquella humilde choza… se podía conceder la libertad de creer en que sus sueños se volvían realidad y que Terrece la amaba, la amaba solo a ella, la convertía en su única mujer y reposaba con ella junto al fuego tal como lo habían hecho en aquella solitaria granja, pero en su sueños, la ropa no existía y el frio no podía controlar el fuego que creaban con la unión de su cuerpo… el agua se agitaba humedeciendo sus senos que sobresalían a la superficie una y otra vez y el gélido viento que estaba sobre ella le regalaban una deliciosa sensación en sus capullos rosados que se endurecían como pequeñas rocas…

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, no quería abrirlos y deshacer la ilusión que sus pensamientos creaban, entonces la humedad volvió a rosar su piel, pero era una húmeda mucho más cálida, sintió como recorría la distancia sobre sus senos, su cuello y se posaba en sus fríos labios que emanaban un poco de aliento cálido… y se posesionaban de ellos, manos húmedas la sumergieron acariciándola y sujetándola en una deliciosa prisión, su cuerpo se rozó con otro que la cubría por completo, las manos fuertes bajaron por su espalda y se apoderaron de sus caderas apegándola mas, al sentir aquel invasor que se estrellaba con su vientre, abrió los ojos, pero no estaba asustada o sorprendida de ver aquel rostro, por el contrario, lo tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios dejando que su voz entre suspiros mencionara su nombre…"Terry"…

Él se sintió extraño al ver que ella no se sorprendía, al contrario había enredado sus manos en su cuello y acariciaba su castaña melena húmeda, pensaría que era solo una ilusión?, acaso Candice soñaba con él en aquella situación?..., cuantas veces abría ella tenido aquellos pensamientos?..., que importaba ahora, quizá estaba siendo un canalla por aprovecharse de esa ensoñación de su esposa, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse… ella roso su cuerpo suavemente y su cordura volvió a perderse, comenzó a saborear el delicado cuello mordiéndolo con suavidad, acariciando con ansiosas manos aquella suave y delicada piel, deleitándose en la forma de aquel cuerpo femenino que se frotaba contra el de él, se estaba enloqueciendo de pasión, guio las bien delineadas piernas para que se envolvieran en sus caderas, y continuo deleitándose con el sabor de aquellos bien redondeados senos.

Su piel vibraba debajo de aquellas caricias, nunca había sentido tan vividas aquellas sensaciones en sus otras alucinaciones, esta era distinta, si no supiera que nadie más Que pony conocía aquella choza, podría pensar que el realmente estaba ahí, pero sabía que al final desaparecería como las demás veces, por ello se negaba a dejar de sentir lo que sentía, aunque fuera solo producto de sus deseos, así que seguiría disfrutando de la sensación que aquellos duros músculos y bien definido torso le regalaban al rosarlos contra su cuerpo, besaba aquel hermosos rostro que tanto amaba, sus masculinos labios, su sabor, y aquella parte de la anatomía masculina que se rosaba contra su entrepierna haciéndola desear más de él, se aferraba a su cabello envolviendo las hebras mojadas en sus dedos y uniendo sus labios con desesperación, jamás imagino que una ilusión le pudiera regalar tan fuertes sensaciones, sus parpados se abrieron una vez más y sus verdes pupilas vieron los últimos rayos del sol reflejarse en aquel humedecido perfil, la imagen de aquel rostro que reflejaba toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento aquel cuerpo se quedó grabada en su mente, era un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar…

Terrece se sentía mareado de tanta pasión, aferraba el cuerpo de Candy como un sediento se aferra a un vaso con agua, después de tanto tiempo en el desierto al fin llegaba al oasis que saciaría su intensa sed, en algún rincón de su conciencia, se repetía a si mismo que no podía, que no debía poseerla de aquella manera, ella era su esposa, y tenía todo el derecho, pero sus relación no estaba bien y ella se negaba a aceptar que lo amaba conscientemente, aunque en aquel preciso momento dentro de su inconciencia, le demostrara que su amor era igual de intenso que el que él le profesaba, el llamado de su honradez se acallo por los gritos de su pasión, ella se apegaba a él, se rosaba con añoranza, y el no podía resistir mas, le pidió perdón una y otra vez mientras le repetía que la amaba, que era su única dueña, pero ella parecía no escucharlo hundida en las sensaciones que sus caricias le regalaban… no pudo evitarlo más, se aferró a su cintura y poco a poco fue invadiendo su virginal cuerpo, la sensación que la estreches de aquel cálido canal le estaba regalando… le dieron a probar la gloria.

En su ilusión el nunca había llegado tan lejos, pero entre palabras de amor y mil perdones, ella seguía segada por la pasión de aquel sueño… sintió como el intruso más deseado por su cuerpo se introducía dentro de ella con suavidad… sintió su carne estirarse y amoldarse a ese cuerpo caliente y delicioso, poco a poco fue llenándola hasta que se detuvo un poco, un susurro a su oído le dijo que la amaba como nunca jamás amaría, que era su vida, su dueña… su duquesa, ella sonrió y asintió besando sus labios y entonces su cuerpo se contrajo de dolor… un dolor que jamás había sentido, un dolor que la hiso abrir los ojos a la realidad... y de su garganta Salió un grito que era ahogado en la boca de Terrece, su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión provocada por aquel invasor que ahora se quedaba quieto al entrar por completo a su cuerpo y la convertía en mujer… no aquello no era un ilusión, no era un sueño… esa no era su imaginación… abrió los ojos y sus verdes pupilas se encontraron con unas azules que estaba completamente obscurecidas por la pasión y el deseo, su delicado ceño se frunció al darse cuenta que el hombre frente a ella no desaparecería, el la miraba fijamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios se posesionaban de su boca nuevamente y su cuerpo volvía a arder… el dolor se perdía poco a poco… y la pasión dominaba… su corazón fue acelerando aún más su latir, el, la mantenía sujeta de las caderas y entraba y salía de ella dándole a conocer sensaciones nunca vividas, su mente sus pensamientos se perdieron en algún lejano lugar, ahora todo lo que la dominaba era las maravillosas sensaciones que su cuerpo completamente despierto disfrutaba, era una delicia, una maravilla, era como si la luna que comenzaba a asomarse y reflejarse en las temblorosas aguas del lago… la tocara y millones de estrellas la bañaran con su luz, aquello era el cielo, el universo entero entre sus manos y de pronto un grito de pasión escapo de sus labios a la par de un Te amo… una confesión mutua, y su cuerpo se dejó ir explotando como un millón de estrellas fugaces cruzando en el cielo nocturno… sus parpados se cerraron y ella dejo que su cabeza buscara cobijo en el cuello de Terrece, el la beso tiernamente en su mejilla y le decía una y otra vez que la amaba…

La imagen plateada dela luna se reflejaba en el agua, era momento de separarse, Terrece dejo que su mano recorriera la espalda femenina regalándole un delicioso estremecimiento, bajo hasta colarse entre sus cuerpos unidos y entonces, con cuidado comenzó a salir de aquel cálido nido que lo abrigo con tanta pasión… un delgado hilo de sangre corto la imagen de la dueña del cielo nocturno… Terrece saco su mano y a espaldas de Candy miro como por sus dedos el agua mezclada con la pureza del cuerpo de su ahora amante se desvanecía… Candy era suya, solamente suya… y él le pertenecía ahora y para siempre…

Sintiendo la languidez de su cuerpo y negándose a aceptar como real lo vivido, Candy sintió el movimiento del agua abriéndose a su paso… el frio del viento se sentía en su cuerpo, pero no la hacía temblar, no como lo había hecho el fuego de su cuerpo… fueron solo unos instantes, unos pasos, en que reafirmo que estaba completamente desnuda gracias a la brisa congelante… el sonido dela puerta cerrándose y el calor del fuego a su espalda le revelaron que ya estaba en el interior de la choza, la suavidad de un nido de pieles en su espalda, una suave manta envolviéndola, y nuevamente el calor de la firme piel del cuerpo masculino, no, no quería abrir los ojos, porque entonces lo odiaría… y quería que por lo menos esa noche… solo esa noche… la gran barrera que los separaba desapareciera.

Terrece se acercó al cuerpo de Candice apegándola por completo a él, ella parecía estar entre la realidad y el sueño, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero los de él se daban la dicha de poder disfrutar de aquella imagen de su esposa desnuda y entre sus brazos, fue cubriéndola con la manta a la vez que se cubría a sí mismo, miro por un instante ese triángulo de risos dorados que le regalaron la mayor de las dichas que se podrían gozar en el universo entero… convertir en suya a la mujer que era toda su vida… su existir, era muy poco lo que quedaba de la prueba de su pureza, pero aun así él pudo percibirlo con claridad, sonrió y no pudo evitar acariciar aquella parte tan íntima de "su mujer", después, fue acariciando la silueta de ella y por último la encerró nuevamente entre sus brazos, beso tiernamente sus labios para después pegar su delicado rostro a su pecho… el sueño y el cansancio al fin dominaron y los dos se perdieron en la inconciencia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Duque.

* * *

**y que tal les parecio?, se queno soy muy buena escribiendo ese tipo de escenas, pero trato de que sean algo no tan bulgar pero tampoco taan dulson, en fin espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y me dejen saber su opinion, seguimos y ya falta poco, a por cierto no se ilucionen con una reconciliacion pues todavia falta, jajajajaja como las hago sufrir verdad, no se pereocupen las dejare queme corten la cabeza pero con hojas de lechuga jajajajaja, no esn serio agradeco a todas las que siguen agregandome a sus favoritos, y a todas las que me siguen leyendo y me regalan segundo extras con un review y alas queme llen pero no me dejan un comentario, a todas un millon de gracias, y bueno pues muchisimas bendiciones... nos seguimos leyendo ...Akirem**


	21. La Duquesa 21

FELIZ DIA DE LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR ", bueno se que me tarde un poquitin pero espero que estas quince paginas de word les permitan perdonarme, ademas sigo con la **advertencia de que este capitulo tambien es para mayores de edad y que tengan un amplio criterio sobre escenas sexuales**, mil disuclpas por la tardanza pero e estado un poquito ocupada en otros aspectos de mi vida personal, jajajaja sone muy profe, jajajaja no es enserio he estado algo ocupadilla pero aqui traigo el capitulo veintiuno, ojala sea de su agrado y sigan acompaniandome... prometo traer el proximo en algunos dias, ya llevo mas dela mitad escrito asi que enunos tres dias lo subo, prometido, ahorlas dejo para que seigan con la historia...

* * *

**Capitulo 21- Nuestro Fin. Adiós.**

La luz dominaba entrando a raudales al igual que el viento frio, Terrece se estremeció cuando una ráfaga cubrió su cuerpo por completo… pesadamente sus ojos se abrieron y la claridad del lugar le dio de lleno en sus pupilas obligándolo a cubrirlas con su brazo…, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y sonrió, después se giró para buscar a su mujer… ella no estaba.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El galope de los caballos ahogaba los sollozos, Las lágrimas le surcaban sus bellas mejillas sonrojadas por el frio del amanecer, su dolor y su dicha se confundían en su mente, el, la había amado, la había hecho suya, y ella había correspondido, primero por la ensoñación de su ilusión y después?, porque no lo detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no era un alucinación, porque no lo golpeo como juro hacerlo si el alguna vez trataba de tocarla, la respuesta era muy sencilla… lo amaba, si, no podía negárselo más, lo amaba, pero también lo aborrecía por cada humillación y cada herida que sus errores le habían marcado en el corazón. La blanca camisa salía agitándose con el viento y se atoraba en las ramas de un arbusto, y así había sucedido con cada una de las prendas de Terrece, quedaron en el camino con una distancia considerable entre ellas, Príncipe guiaba al Azabache que Terrece usara el día anterior, ella despertó antes que él, y a pesar de querer negarse a hacerlo había terminado besando sus labios, pero, despertando a su realidad, como siempre, estaba la sombra de Susana, La habría amado igual a ella?, la habría deseado con la misma pasión?, porque no podía borrar eso de su mente?!… estaba aún demasiado dolida, esa era la respuesta, el grito su nombre, le repitió una y otra vez que la amaba, que era la única, pero ella se negaba a ilusionarse, había escuchado que en los momentos de pasión se decían cosas que no se pensaban realmente… un hombre podía jurar amor a una mujer mientras copulaba con ella y después de saciarse olvidarse de lo ocurrido como una hoja que es arrastrada por el viento…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Al encontrar el vacío a su lado, Terrece se puso de pie, nada, no había nada ni nadie, solo él y la manta que lo cubriera por la noche… busco a su alrededor alguna señal que le indicara que Candice estaba ahí, pero no había rastro de la joven, que sucedió?, ella se había ido, eso era claro, pero porque de esa manera?, porque no esperar a que el despertara y hablar?, que cruzaba por la mente de Candice?, su pecho comenzó a llenarse de preocupación y se encamino al lugar donde abandonara su ropa el día anterior, … sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos… no estaba ahí… solo sus calzoncillos flotando en medio del lago, corrió hacia la choza envuelto en la manta, la rodeo para llegar al pequeño establo en la parte trasera… vacío, estaba vacío… Candy iba en serio. Su mano cruzo por su cabellera y se giró mirando una y otra vez a su alrededor… cuanta ventaja le llevaba ella?, que estaba pensando hacer al dejarlo completamente desnudo en medio de la nada?, estaba enfadada, eso era más que evidente, pero con eso solo ganaría tiempo, el llegaría al castillo tarde o temprano, congelado o no, pero llegaría, eso ella lo sabía, entonces porque?... su mente se ilumino como el sol que ya asomaba en el cielo… ella quería huir!, no eso no lo permitiría, necesitaban hablar, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, pedirle perdón, se arrastraría ante ella como un vil gusano si era necesario pero ella no se alejaría de el nuevamente… se anudo la manta al cuerpo en un absurdo estilo romano y comenzó a correr con al mayor rapidez que sus piernas le permitían, en su carrera no pudo esquivar algunas pequeñas ramillas de los arbustos bajos y estas le arañaron la piel, sus pies estaban casi a salvo, pues por la humedad del invierno aun no desaparecida, la tierra estaba suave, y los tiernos brotes de hierva le ayudaban a amortiguar sus pasos… estaba por cruzar hacia el rio cuando distinguió algo que fue sido arrojado sin ningún cuidado… sus botas, estaban separadas por alguna distancia pero lo bueno era que estaban, por lo menos fue piadosa…, se las coloco rápidamente, debía verse ridículo pero no le importo siguió con su camino, no podía llevarle mucha ventaja, cuando el toco la manta aún estaba tibia, ella debía levantarse solo unos cuantos minutos antes de que el despertara…

Candy llego al establo y le entrego los caballos a uno de los mozos, este la miro extrañado por su apariencia agitada, ella se sonrojo un poco, su pelo debía estar en plena rebeldía del amanecer… se colocó la capucha de su capa, sonrió al joven algo apenada y se giró con rapidez, al pasar cerca del bebedero para los caballos arrojo la capa de Terrece en él, convertida en jirones. Corrió al interior del castillo sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, comenzó a buscar sus pertenencias, no tenía mucho tiempo para tomar todo y preparar su partida.

Por fin veía el muro del Castillo, el aliento casi le faltaba, había ido recogiendo sus prendas de vestir por el camino, esperaba que Candy se hubiera divertido tirándolas y rompiéndolas, su camisa estaba casi partida en dos, pero era mejor que no llevar nada bajo la manta, sus pantalones estaban casi completos, solo tenían un par de rompeduras a los laterales, en realidad cubrían menos de lo que debían, pero era mejor que entrar desnudo al castillo, aun llevaba la manta atada al cuello porque el frio estaba calando, más el ejercicio de ir corriendo como un desquiciado le ayudo a no entumecerse, ahora cruzaba el ancho espacio entre la entrada lateral del muro y el castillo, paso cerca de los establos solo para asegurarse que los caballos estaban ahí, el mozo que los atendía lo miro como si fuera una aparición, el no presto atención y siguió su camino, por lo menos ella estaba ahí, de reojo pudo ver como otro de los mozos sacaba trozos de tela de los bebederos, fue fácil imaginar que aquello había sido su capa, esperaba que la rabia de Candice se hubiera apaciguado un poco al hacer eso, esa capa representaba mucho para él, Rosemary se la confecciono con sus propias manos, y era la que lo acompaño cuando la cruel de Eleonor lo secuestrara y abandonara en una casita casi destruida y donde no murió de frio gracias a esa capa que le recordaba a cada instante que Rosemary lo esperaba en casa, aunque en esos tiempos la viera como una mujer malvada, y la capa estuviera lo doble de su altura a sus diez años.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Candy cerraba su maleta cuando los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, el llego demasiado rápido, ella creía que por lo menos tardaría unas cuatro horas y solo habían pasado dos, además el frio no podía haberle permitido avanzar tanto y tan de prisa, debió deshacerse de las botas hasta el final, así por lo menos no soportaría el dolor de haber caminado tal distancia con los pies desnudos… los golpes volvieron a sonar, no, no abriría.

-Candice sé que estás ahí, necesitamos hablar!- la voz fue controlada pero Terrece estaba a punto de estallar.

-….- silencio, no respondió, pero el podía escuchar el movimiento detrás de la puerta.

-Candy si no abres me obligaras a tirar la puerta!- no era un amenaza, no, solo le estaba pidiendo que se apiadara y abriera la puerta.

-No creo que puedas, estas frente a una puerta verdadera, no las imitaciones de papel que acostumbran en tu tierra!- gritaba ella desde dentro en clara burla.

El golpe en la puerta le revelo que él hablaba en serio, solo esperaba que los viejos cerrojos de aquella puerta no cedieran. El golpe se volvió a repetir y el chirrido de metal le advirtió que no aguantaría mucho. Su corazón se aceleraba, el golpe volvió a sentirse en la gruesa madera y el chirrido fue más fuerte… camino de espaldas hasta toparse con la cama… no, no podía ser que la mala suerte la invadiera en esos momentos, la puerta no podía ceder, donde estaría Alberth, era para que ese escándalo ya lo hubiera despertado si aún estaba dormido, o lo hubiera sacado de su estudio si ya estaba trabajando… porque no llegaba a salvarla su Príncipe?.

La puerta se abrió de par en par después de un par de golpes más, entro con la respiración agitada, pero su mente se había calmado un poco con el esfuerzo… dio dos pasos y cerro las hojas de gruesa madera, no quería que los sirvientes continuaran observando lo que no les importaba, miro el cerrojo de la puerta, una sonrisa retorcida aprecio en sus labios, eran demasiado viejos, gracias al cielo porque sino el habría terminado sin piernas y sin brazo… se giró y ahí estaba ella, sosteniéndose de espaldas a uno de los postes de su cama, sus verdes ojos llameaban, mejor, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, sabia dar una buena pelea sin soltar una sola lagrima… por Dios!, como amaba a esa mujer…

-Que quieres?!- pregunto con rabia contenida entre sus dientes.

-Necesitamos hablar…- respondió dando un par de pasos hacia ella, pero ella le hiso una señal de alto con su mano.

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar…- evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabes que no es así, lo que ocurrió ayer…

-lo que ocurrió ayer fue un inmenso error!.- complemento Candy sin permitirle terminar la frase.

-No digas eso, tu sabes que no fue así!, Pecosa…- Ella frunció el cejo como si aquello fuera un gran insulto.

-Para mí lo fue, el peor error que he cometido en mi vida…-afirmo mirándolo con fiereza directamente a los ojos.

-Me dijiste que me amabas, no creo que eso haya sido un error…. Candice yo te amo…- Terrece olvidaba todo su orgullo y se disponía a rogar si era necesario.

-Si por supuesto, me amabas mientras usabas mi cuerpo, estoy segura que lo mismo le decías a tu Actriz después de poseerla…- su expresión se tornaba cínica.

-Lo que paso con ella fue un error, una arrebato de juventud… una rebeldía…- confesaba por primera vez lo que había dado vueltas a su mente pero que se negó a reconocer en el instante que lo descubrió.

-Pues, igual me paso a mí, solo que yo no me estaba revelando, por el contrario… me entregue a una ilusión… el amor me cegó… y mi error fue descubrir que eras tú quien estaba en realidad conmigo…

-De que hablas… sabias perfectamente que era yo quien estaba contigo… yo te escuche susurrar mi nombre…-

-Estas seguro?... qué raro, porque el que estaba en mi mente era Alberth!- soltó con furia y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios, Terrece palideció.

-Eso no es verdad… tú me llamaste a mi…- su voz se debilitaba- gritaste mi nombre cuando yo grite el tuyo… cuando nuestra pa…

-Por favor Terrece, eres hombre no?, sabes perfectamente que se puede estar con alguien pensando en otra persona totalmente distinta… o vas a negarlo?.

Terrece se quedó en silencio, no podía negarlo, el mismo había experimentado algo semejante, la misma noche en que le pidió matrimonio a Susana, después de que ella lo dejara en aquella fiesta, el había bebido en un bar cercano al hotel en que la actriz se hospedaba, y después de verla llegar había ido a buscarla para rogarle una vez más, esa noche, mientras Susana lo seducía y lo convencía para que no insistiera con un matrimonio, mientras el acariciaba su cuerpo y la besaba a ella diciéndole que la quería, en su mente unos ojos verdes con el brillo de dos esmeraldas bajo la luz del sol, lo dominaban, era cierto, esa noche el había hecho el amor… no, el había tenido sexo con Susana mientras pensaba en esa bella desconocida de ojos verdes que los había sorprendido en aquel baile…

-Lo ves, no puedes negarlo, sí, me di cuenta que eras tú, pero mi mente solo pensaba en Alberth, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al deseo que siento por él, …

-Cállate!, no sigas repitiéndolo…

-Porque?, duele saber la verdad?, pues si, esa es la verdad, y si te duele la tercera parte de lo que a mí me dolieron cada una de tus humillaciones ante esa mujer, entonces ya conoces un poco de lo que es el infierno…- La lagrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de Candice, pero en sus ojos seguía encendida la llama de la rabia.

-Esta es tu venganza Candice?...- la voz de Terry se apagaba, con cada palabra de Candy sentía que su corazón se agrietaba con profundas heridas.

-No, no es venganza, es justicia…

- Que es para ti justicia?, condenar sin escuchar la verdad del condenado?...

-No necesito escucharte, yo misma fui testigo de todo, tus humillaciones, tus mentiras…

-Jamás te mentí…, jamás prometí algo que no haya cumplido..

-Me juraste fidelidad, me juraste amor, me prometiste respeto…. Ante un altar… Y nada cumpliste.

-Cuando nos casamos tu sabias perfectamente lo que sucedía con Susana… pudiste negarte pero no lo hiciste, aceptaste el compromiso con pleno conocimiento de mi relación con ella…

- Si, lo reconozco, pero pensé que por lo menos me respetarías, pero te divertiste humillándome en el mismo día de la boda, dejando que ella se luciera como si fuera quien había contraído matrimonio contigo…

-yo no la lleve… ella lego por si sola…

-pero tú no te negaste a bailar con ella… frente a mí, la mujer que apenas horas antes le prometiste respeto…

-Reconozco que en ese momento la sorpresa de verla ahí me cegó, si cometí un error fue ese, pero no más…

-No?, y acudir a su cita la noche que se suponías debías estar conmigo?, si no como hombre… por lo menos por el respeto que debe un marido… y todo lo que dijiste a la mañana siguiente?, también lo olvidaste?...

-Está bien, fui un idiota, lo reconozco, pero no pase la noche con Susana, quizá no cumplí el respeto que prometí, pero si la fidelidad… jamás he vuelto a estar con ella ni con nadie desde el instante en que acepte ante el altar ser tu esposo…

-No me hagas reír…, entonces las fotos que me enviaron son falsas?, y la noche en la casa de los Hampshire?, no fuiste tú el que se quedó detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación cuando Susana salió luciendo la gargantilla que antes me ofrecieras a mí?...- Con cada recuerdo el corazón de Candy se estremecía de dolor.

-Las fotos no son falsas, pero si lo que intentan representar, y esa noche no fui yo quien le dio la gargantilla, ella la encontró en mi bolso, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ella estaba en Londres…

-Entonces tu paternidad del hijo que ella espera es falsa también?- el tono irónico que usaba Candy ofendía mas el orgullo de Terrece de lo que pudieran decir sus labios, sabía que estaba herida, que le había hecho daño, pero era más doloroso que aun jurándoselo ella no creyera en su fidelidad y en su amor, quizá se lo merecía, pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso.

-Susana no está embarazada, estoy seguro que eso lo invento Eleonor, ella fue quien planeo todo lo de las fotos para vengarse por haberme negado a ayudarla y a reconocerla como mi albacea, ella y Susana planearon todo lo del hotel y esas benditas fotografías… puedo probarlo, si no crees en mis palabras… podrías por lo menos creer en mi padre, es el hombre más honesto que he conocido, jamás mentiría, ni siquiera para salvar la vida.

-No tiene caso Terrece,- se dejaba caer en la cama con la vista baja- nos hemos hecho mucho daño… demasiado… yo no puedo olvidar… no quiero perdonarte… porque… ya no te amo.- las palabras dichas le dolían a ella misma, le cortaban la garganta como cuchillas… pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse, la expresión en el rostro de Terrece se lo gritaba, esta vez si había ido demasiado lejos, pero era mejor así.

Aquellas palabras dolieron mucho más que cualquier otra cosa o sufrimiento que hubiese experimentado a lo largo de su vida, su dolor se estaba convirtiendo en rabia, en esa rabia que usaba cual caparazón cuando quería esconder sus penas…

-Amas a Alberth?...- La pregunta apenas fue entendible, su quijada estaba demasiado presionada.

-Sí, lo amo y el a mi…- se recomponía un poco buscando fuerzas en esa mentira…

-Él no te ama, jamás te amara como te amo yo…

-Él también me ama, me ha amado desde que éramos unos niños…- se giraba ocultando el rostro, aquello era una verdad, pero también una realidad que se rompió al poco tiempo y se había convertido en un cariño fraternal.

-Él no te ama…-afirmo…- está enamorado de Karen… el mismo me lo confeso esta mañana cuando fue a hablar conmigo y me dijo que entre tú y el no existía nada más allá de una relación de hermanos, y jamás existiría, porque él estaba enamorado de otra… y esa es Karen.

- No me importa, eso es solo una ilusión pasajera por creer que yo no correspondo a sus sentimientos, pero eso cambiara en cuanto le confiese que lo amo…

-Karen lo ama… lo sabes, fue más que evidente que se enamoraron mutuamente…

-No me importa, ya te lo he dicho… esta vez seré tan egoísta como aprendí de ti, tan despiadada como lo fuiste tú, pensare solo en mí, en mi felicidad, me olvidare de los demás, del daño que pueda causar, tal como lo hiciste tú, jamás pensaste en mi dolor, ni te importo… porque habría yo de considerar a tu hermana?...

- Tienes Razón Candice, mereces ser feliz… - Las verdad dolía, demasiado, tanto que creía no poder respirar más, Terrece estaba conociendo al fin el desamor, Candice tenía razón en odiarlo, en despreciarlo, en humillarlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, pero no tenía derecho a lastimar a su hermana, Karen le había brindado su amistad sincera, y si él tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a Karen a unirse a Alberth, lo haría, quizá el ya no tuviera esperanza, quizá el ya no podría ser feliz, en su mente viviría el recuerdo de esa única noche que paso a su lado, de esa ilusión en ese mundo alejado de todo lo que era la verdad que los rodeaba ahora… no podía seguir luchando una guerra que había perdido… tal como lo pensara en el pasado… muchísimo tiempo antes de comenzar a pelear.

- Vete…- esa sola palabra fue como un par de bofetadas cruzando su rostro.

-Adiós Candice White… no puedo luchar contra la verdad de tus sentimientos, si al menos no me hubieras dicho que lo amas, podría agarrarme de una esperanza, pero si tu corazón ya ha elegido… no hay nada porque luchar… - Terrece le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, ella no lo vio, pero sus azules zafiros estaban inundados en agua salada que corrió por ambas mejillas, tal como ambos habían estado inundados en el agua del lago… disfrutando de su mutuo amor… con total intensidad.

-Lárgate!, vete, no quiero volver a verte!…- Esas palabras eran solo un susurro que solo ella escuchaba, un susurro con el que trataba de convencerse a sí misma que estaba en lo correcto y que no se arrepentiría… un susurro del que su corazón que conocía plenamente la verdad, y se burlaba de ella.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron un tormento, Candice evitaba a toda costa salir del castillo, permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en su recamara, pero siendo una mujer que amaba la libertad, no podía soportarlo, así que salía por las noches, cuando creía que todo el mundo dormía, caminaba por los patios alumbrados por antorchas, y después volvía al castillo, alguna que otra vez se atrevió a llegar cerca de los establos, pero se arrepentía y volvía a su encierro, deseaba decirle que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, reconocer que lo amaba, pero su corazón adolorido no se lo permitía, las heridas aun sangraban. Pony era la única que había estado con ella, nadie en el castillo conocía el paradero de Alberth, ni siquiera George quien fue el último que cruzo palabra con el patriarca, él no se había comunicado con nadie, ni siquiera con ella…

Terrece por su parte, había tenido el deseo de irse desde el instante que abandono la alcoba de Candice, pero no lo hiso, el prometió cumplir con su deuda, y aunque Alberth estuviera ausente, él tenía un deber que cumplir, su palabra etnia valides y el demostraría que así era, evitaba ir al castillo, solo lo hacía para comer en la cocina y después volvía a los establos y a los campos, donde ayudaba a prepararse a los campesinos que recibían los primeros días de Primavera con bastante trabajo, Eliza lo había estado rondando, la joven era bella, y demasiado coqueta, su mirada de cobre no ocultaba su deseo por retozar con él, pero no, el no podía, no solo por no sentir nada más que una limpia simpatía hacia la joven, sino porque su corazón y su cuerpo, no le permitían pensar en nadie que no fuera su amada Pecosa, constantemente pensaba en ella, de hecho no había momento del día en que ella no invadiera sus pensamientos, por las noches, los sueños de los instantes vividos en el lago hacían reaccionar a su cuerpo, y despertaba bañado en sudor y con una muestra irrefutable de lo mucho que deseaba a su mujer, pero eso sería imposible, ella había elegido, y el ganador no era él.

-Vas de paseo…- Pony afirmaba y sorprendía a la rubia que en ese instante se cubría con su capucha.

-Pensé que dormías…- respondía sin volverse.

-Has estado extraña desde hace un par de semanas… es como si tu cuerpo estuviera presente… pero tu alma no… y he notado un brillo diferente en tu mirada… hay algo que deba saber?...- Pony se acercaba y Candy daba un par de pasos alejándose.

-No, no ha ocurrido nada de lo que debas enterarte…- se ajustaba el cordón bajo el cuello y comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a la salida.

-Podrás ocultarte del mundo… pero jamás podrás ocultarte de ti misma, tu verdad no soporta el encierro al igual que tú no puedes vivir sin el campo… tu mirada a cambiado, tú has cambiado. Pero es mejor si evitas que lo demás cambie,… hay aves de rapiña rondando bajo… esperando un instante… y ese instante podría cambiar tu verdad…, abre los ojos Candice, no te ciegues por malos sentimientos… destruyen el alma… y jamás permiten que las heridas cicatricen… hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…- pony se perdió en los pasillos con esa habilidad que tenía para desaparecer, Candy se quedó pensativa, jamás entendía del todo la palabras de esa anciana, pero sabía que ella le guardaba un gran cariño…, una sombra cruzo por la cocina y ella alcanzo a distinguirla… sigilosa, se apresuró a averiguar quién era…

Eliza se cubría el rostro mientras salía del castillo por la puerta trasera, tenía varios días haciéndolo, por el día, podía ver a Terrece trabajar arduamente, sin descanso, y lo peor era que él ponía su trabajo como pretexto para no estar mucho tiempo con ella, sin embargo, ella ya había decidido que sería suyo, por "casualidades" del destino, ella estuvo en la habitación contigua cubriendo sus obligaciones como mucama, cuando Candice y Terrece habían discutido dos semanas atrás, escucho cada palabra de aquella "conversación", así que si la rubia despreciaba al hombre que tenía por marido… ella le daría consuelo, por eso lo perseguía, pero el parecía estar en otro mundo, no notaba sus insinuaciones y evitaba estar a solas con ella… pero dos noches atrás ella decidió buscarlo por la noche y descubrió que el tenia sueños pasionales con Candy, la llamaba en su inconciencia y lo sonidos que salían de su garganta hacían que su piel se estremeciera de deseo, el soñaba con poseer a la mujer que lo despreciaba y su cuerpo respondía como si lo estuviera viviendo… era como ver a un ángel sufriendo apasionadamente por los pecados mundanos que no podía realizar… esa noche ella lo acaricio, lo estimulo más, y el inconsciente le correspondió con un beso ardiente , pero el otro mozo había estado a punto de descubrirla y tuvo que huir antes de lograr su propósito… pero esa noche, nadie lograría evitar que su propósito se llevar a cabo, había colocado una pasión en la bebida de Terrece y del otro hombre que dormía en el cobertizo, la aprendió gracias a su vieja abuela que recién había muerto, si no hubiera sido por quedar sola y tener que acudir a una vieja amiga de su madre que era la cocinera en el castillo, no habría podido jamás conocer a Terrece, ahora agradecía que su abuela estuviera en lo profundo de la tierra.

Candice descubrió los risos rojizos que salían a un lado de la capucha y brillaban con la luz de una lejana antorcha… era Eliza!, la observo mirar a ambos lados cuidándose de no ser vista, que planeaba?... la siguió… rumbo a los establos.

Candice no se atrevió a entrar directamente, espero unos momentos deseando que Eliza saliera pronto, pero no fue así, la chica no parecía llevar demasiada prisa en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Rodeo el establo para ver si podía observar de algún lugar donde ellos no pudieran verla, estaba demasiado silencioso, y Candy se sorprendió al tropezarse con el cuerpo del otro mozo que trabajaba con los caballos, ahogo un grito al ver la posición del hombre, parecía estar muerto y haber caído sin ningún cuidado sobre un montón de paja mal acomodada, se acercó temiendo que alguien pudiera haberlo matado, pero no, el hombre solo estaba dormido, profundamente dormido, seguro bebió demasiado que no alcanzo a llegar al interior del cobertizo, con lo piadosa que era, pensó que si lo dejaba así descubierto como estaba, el hombre podría enfermar, así que busco y para suerte del hombre, una manta con la que cubrían a los caballos estaba cerca, se la echo encima y se sintió un poco más aliviada…, sin embargo su corazón no dejaba de latir deprisa, escucho voces, parecía ser Terrece nombrando a alguien, pero no escuchaba claramente, se acercó un poco más a la entrada y cuidándose de que no pudieran verla entro a gatas, príncipe comenzó a relinchar suavemente, pero ella le hiso un gesto para que se controlara, el animal obedeció y se dejó caer sobre la paja limpia, los ojos de Candice se abrieron al ver lo que Eliza trataba de hacer…

Terrece dormía profundamente, en sus sueños… la noche vivida al lado de Candice se volvía real, sentí las caricias de la joven, sus besos húmedos sobre su rostro y su cuello, comenzó a nombrarla…

Eliza se detuvo un momento, porque no dejaba de nombrar a Candice?, no importaba, cuando amaneciera y el despertara… seria ella quien estuviera a su lado y quizá si la suerte le sonreía… esperando al futuro duque de Granchester… al fin saldría de la miseria en la que siempre había vivido y le daría una lección a la creída de Candice, siempre sintiéndose la dueña de todo cuando no era más que una arrimada y despreciada mujer…, ella conocía todos los rumores que rondaban el castillo sobre lo ocurrido con Terrece, no podía haber tenido mejor suerte y su abuela no pudo morir en mejor momento, ella consolaría al duque… y seguro con el tiempo lo haría olvidarse de la estúpida de Candice… ahora la nombraba a ella, pero pronto seria su nombre el que el gritaría con pasión… comenzó a quitarse la capucha y después la blusa… se puso de pie y se quitó la falda… estaba desnuda… no llevaba nada más puesto, ahora solo faltaba desvestir a Terrece, que seguía sumido en su sueño… y al parecer por lo que indicaba su masculinidad… su sueño era muy vivido… demasiado real…, bueno, ella aprovecharía lo que la tonta de Candice despreciaba… se acomodó a horcajadas sobre Terrece y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras besaba su torso nuevamente y lo llamaba con voz apasionada… el volvió a nombrar a la mujer con la que realmente soñaba… Su duquesa.

Los ojos de Candice casi se salían de su rostro, que pretendía hacer esa mujer?, y Terrece, porque no hacía nada, pareciera que… la imagen del hombre que dormía afuera se dibujó en su mente como un rayo fugaz…, estaría Terrece borracho?, pero ella nunca lo había visto tomar más de una copa… que le sucedía?..., no pareciera que el participara en lo que Eliza estaba provocando, sus parpados se apretaron negándose a ver lo que la mujer estaba a punto de hacer, pero también su corazón grito, no, ella no podía dejar que eso sucediera frente a sus ojos!

-Que está sucediendo Aquí?- hablo con voz fuerte y segura, ocultando el temblor que le provocaba el temor a la reacción de Terrece, pero ella tenía aun derechos de reclamar… eran marido y mujer…

Eliza sorprendida se giró con rapidez cayendo a un lado del camastro que usaba Terrece para dormir, pero el parecía no responder a nada, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Eso extraño más a Candice.

-Qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunto Eliza jalando la sabana que ya estaba en el suelo después que ella misma la arrojara, se cubrió con ella.

-No te parece que quien debería responder a esa pregunta eres tú?, sé que no ignoras que el hombre que está ahí es mi marido… así que… porque has venido a este lugar?...- Candy la miraba desafiante, esa mujercita sí que era atrevida… Terrece seguía sumido en un profundo sueño, no reaccionaba a sus voces que no estaban siendo precisamente discretas.

-Tu marido quizá, pero no tu hombre…, Con una expresión de burla Eliza se ponía de pie envolviéndose más en la sabana.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, que le has hecho a Terrece para lograr tu propósito de meterse en su cama?...- Candy estaba segura que había algo en esa mujer, algo que desconocía pero que ya le desagradaba…

-yo no le he hecho nada, el me invito a venir….- sonreía con burla.

- y decidió dormir la siesta en lo que tú te preparabas?...- ahora la que se burlaba era Candice, los ojos de Eliza brillaron con furia.- Lárgate de aquí!, y será mejor que prepares tus cosas para que partas a primera hora del día, no creo que a Alberth le agrade tener entre sus sirvientes a una mujer como tu…

-Usted no puede correrme, el que sea la "protegida" del patriarca no le da ningún poder sobre lo que suceda en el castillo…- la manera en que Eliza menciono la palabra "Protegida", le dio a entender a Candice que pensaba mucho más de lo que realmente era…

-Vete, lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas acercarte a mi marido…

-Tampoco puede prohibirme algo así y menos cuando es el quien me busca…, yo puedo darle lo que usted le niega…y por supuesto no es ningún sacrificio, así que mientras él no me lo pida, yo seguiré "consolándolo"…, la que se debería de ir es usted… a menos que quiera quedarse a tomar algunas lecciones…-

La mano que Candice estampo en la mejilla de Eliza le dejaría a la mujercita un buen recuerdo por lo menos durante la noche, los verdes ojos de la joven parecía que estallarían en llamas en cualquier momento, tomo del brazo a Eliza y la jaloneo fuera del establo arrojándola al suelo como lo que era, una vil basura, la pelirroja estaba que ardía de rabia, pero no podía regresar la ofensa a menos que quisiera amanecer colgada, en el castillo todos adoraban a Candice, y si se sabía lo ocurrido seguro tomarían represalias contra ella, se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse pero interiormente se juró que tarde o temprano se vengaría de ella.

Candice volvió rabiosa al interior del establo esperando que Terrece solo estuviera fingiendo, pero no, el seguía sumido en un profundo sueño, la joven se acercó a él y observo alrededor, miro una copa y una botella de Whisky, estaría realmente tomado?, tomo la botella y la destapo, olio el líquido, no, no tenía un aroma regular, lo observo más detalladamente… había algo en el color que…

-Te amo… Candy…- la voz no fue clara pero ella comprendió lo que Terrece decía mientras se movía un poco sobre el camastro. Se olvidó de la botella y la dejo en donde la encontró.

Sus blancas manos acariciaron el torso desnudo, la piel era suave pero sus músculos eran duros, estaba recuperado por completo, miro el rostro apacible, con una expresión de satisfacción y una sonrisa casi no perceptible, fue bajando la mirada, y de pronto se sonrojo al ver que su cuerpo dormido reaccionaba a lo que fuera que él estaba soñando… con ella. Eliza había desabrochado el pantalón y la anatomía despierta de Terrece se erguía orgullosa, Candice sintió que su vientre se calentaba al recordar lo maravilloso que era el tenerlo dentro… tenía que reconocerlo, el volvió a llamarla y su frente comenzaba humedecerse con un ligero brillo de sudor, la ropa comenzó a ser demasiado para Candice, se giró tratando de no ceder a sus deseos pero al ver las pertenencias de Eliza aun tiradas en el suelo su corazón temió, Eliza había drogado a Terrece para lograr meterse en su cama…no tenía duda de eso, y si ella se iba… nadie aseguraba que Eliza no volvería para un segundo intento… y aunque quisiera negárselo le importaba mucho más de lo que ella misma quisiera…

El vestido de terciopelo cayó al suelo, junto a él fueron cayendo una a una las prendas íntimas de Candice, se sentía mal por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero su deseo era demasiado, además el no dejaba de llamarla, se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, beso su cuello y el reacciono aún más a su tacto, el nunca sabría de esa noche, esa noche que ella no olvidaría, es noche en que sería ella quien se posesionaria de él, como él lo hiso con ella en el lago… y después… después lo dejaría ir para siempre.

Terrece sentía su cuerpo arder con pasión, las caricias y los besos que ella le entregaba eran la gloria, quería poseerla, quería estar dentro de ella, su cuerpo gritaba por el calor de su interior y de pronto su deseo se concedió, ella lo recibía en el fuego de su vientre y lo llamaba, lo llamaba a él entre gemidos apasionados, sus ojos aun gobernados por el sueño lucharon por abrirse, y la imagen que obtuvo fue la más hermosa que jamás pudo imaginar, entre un halo blanquecino que cubría su vista, pudo distinguir la silueta de ella montándolo, satisfaciéndose y satisfaciéndolo, su rostro estaba bellamente sonrojado por la pasión y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar suaves gemidos desde su garganta y cada vez se hacían más audibles…, como si él fuera un mero espectador, podía escuchar sus propios gemidos roncos y desesperados al igual que su respiración, su corazón palpitaba enloquecido y la sensaciones que recibía su cuerpo eran enloquecedoras, Candice grito su nombre y el no pudo contener más el fuego que se desato en su vientre, como un volcán en erupción arrojando lava hirviente, su semilla exploto en el interior de su mujer… el universo exploto nuevamente para ellos y las estrellas cayeron del cielo para bañar con su luz sus cuerpos desnudos, su pecho acuno el cuerpo sudoroso de Candice que se dejó caer sobre el… aquel fue el más maravilloso de sus sueños… un sueño que viviría en su memoria por la eternidad, la lagrima que cayó por la colilla de sus parpados cerrados… murió sin ser percibida.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La cabeza quería estallarle, y los gritos de la vieja Pony hacían más fuerte su dolor, tambaleándose se incorporó en su camastro, y las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a invadirlo, se humedeció los labios, pero la mujer a fuera del establo parecía querer que su dolor de cabeza lo matara, así que se olvidó por un momento de su sueño y se encamino hacia la entrada acomodando sus ropas en el camino…

-Perdone usted Pony, pero le juro que no sé qué me paso, siempre me duermo pasada la medianoche, pero ayer después de tomar un trago con Terrece salía a dar mi recorrido y no sé qué paso después…

-Sentiste algún golpe!- La anciana reclamaba enfurecida.

-No, solo sentí que la vista se me nublaba y después nada…- el hombre se agarraba la cabeza por lo fuerte de las palpitaciones dentro de esta.

-Pues es mejor que prepares una mejor escusa, la niña está muy molesta por lo ocurrido anoche, ella alega que salió a dar su caminata habitual y que alguien estaba en los establos, por supuesto quien quiera que haya sido huyo al escuchar pasos acercándose… si el patriarca se llega a enterar de que no hiciste tu guardia y que por ello la niña se puso en peligro… seguro tendrás tus días contados, sabes lo que le enfurece que ella se vea en riesgo alguno…- pony miraba por la esquina de su ojo a Terrece que permanecía aun dentro del establo pero muy cerca de donde ella y el mozo se encontraban, estaba escuchando, eso era seguro, y ponerle un poco de sal a la herida no estaba mal.

-Pero Pony, ya le dije que yo no sé qué me paso, ni siquiera sé cómo termine en este lugar… y le juro que solo tome un poco de whisky…,

- Eso es verdad Señora Pony…- Terrece salía al fin de su "escondite" y parecía haber escuchado con claridad todo por su expresión ceñuda.- en todo caso soy yo el responsable por haberlo invitado…

-no quería creer que los ingleses fueran tan débiles, pero si un poco de Whisky te ha dejado prácticamente muerto no quiero pensar lo que te sucedería si tomaras algo más fuerte, además de ti es comprensible pero no de este…- golpeaba la cabeza del mozo con un manotazo- que se la vive en los barriles de alcohol…

-El whisky no me marea Pony…- Terrece se defendía de las ofensas pero no podía responder como deseaba por el respeto bien ganado hacia la anciana.

- Pues entonces no entiendo como no se dieron cuenta que alguien estuvo en los establos anoche…

-Quizá tu "niña" miente y no había nadie…

-Ella no acostumbra a mentir en algo así y no tendría ningún motivo para hacerlo…, están seguros que lo tomaron fue Whisky?... los ingleses tiene una extraña manía por combinar las bebidas con algo más interesante… – La anciana se sabía de todo. Candy había confesado solo la mitad de la verdad eso lo descubrió en la mirada de la ojiverde, y ella quería eliminar a los cuervos que se paseaban por el castillo con plumas de paloma, pero para eso necesitaba pruebas por ello fue en busca de la evidencias que le ayudarían en su propósito.

- Por supuesto que bebimos solo Whisky… como si en este lugar se bebiera otra cosa….- Terrece rolo los ojos, - deja ya de acusarnos, total nada le paso a tu preciosa niña y no hay nada que reportarle al "Patriarca"…

-Mi niña…- Las palabras dela anciana fueron interrumpidas por el saludo cantarín de una pelirroja que se acercaba coquetamente.

-Buenos días,- saludaba y le guiñaba un ojo a Terrece que solo la miraba sin responder a su coqueteo.

-Mire pony… aquí esta Eliza, ella le puede confirmar que fue solo whisky lo que bebimos…

-Porque yo?- la pelirroja se ponía nerviosa…- yo solo vine a avisarles que el desayuno ya está listo…

-Porque tú fuiste la que me dio la botella para Terrece… - respondió el mozo y la mirada de Pony brillo.

-Así que tú eres la que surte a estos dos de alcohol…, creo que al Patriarca no le va a gustar nada esta situación, todos saben que no le gusta que beban hasta ponerse borrachos porque descuidan sus labores, en especial en la noche cuando deben estar más alerta a cualquier sonido…

- Por favor Pony!, hablas como si estuviéramos en alguna guerra y debiéramos cuidarnos del enemigo… además, nadie puede cruzar los muros sin ser visto por los guardias...- Eliza se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un mohín de fastidio dirigido a la anciana.

-El enemigo puede estar en tu propio techo y no notarlo… por eso es mejor permanecer alerta, hay quienes tiene manías muy hábiles para conseguir cualquier cosa que deseen…, y recuerda que te llevo varias décadas jovencita… deberías respetar más a tus mayores... y cuidar tus modales si realmente deseas dejar de ser quien eres… aunque eso sean solo apariencias, uno es lo que es desde el corazón y eso no cambia jamás…- se giró buscando la atención de Terrece que se masajeaba un poco las sienes- será mejor queme entregue el whisky que quedo… si es que dejaron algo…, el patriarca regresara pronto y no le agradara encontrar botellas en los establos.- La cara pálida de Eliza no pasó desapercibida para pony, el mozo miro a Terrece esperando una respuesta, si el inglés negaba que hubiera más whisky entonces creerían que eran unos mentirosos por haber dicho que solo bebieron un poco..

-Está arriba, en el cobertizo…- Pony se encamino hacia el interior del establo y Eliza se apresuró a seguirla tratando de detenerla pero la anciana no era fácil de engañar.

Pony tomo la botella que estaba lado del camastro de Terrece y percibió el aroma, miro el color del líquido y comprobó que solo se habían servido un par de vasos… aquello se tornaba más interesante, sobre todo cuando los ojos de Eliza brillaban con temor.

-Y usted es quien ha dicho que no le gusta combinar cosas extrañas con el alcohol?- Pony encaraba a Terrece meneando la botella frente a sus ojos.

-No sé de qué habla, pero por favor no grite que la cabeza va a estallarme…- Terrece se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con cada palabra de la anciana que parecía hacer retumbar los establos.

-Este Whisky esta alterado, lo han combinado con una droga especial para producir alucinaciones durante el sueño… y hacer este más profundo…- la anciana seguía oliendo el whisky mientras hablaba y los ojos de Terrece y del mozo se abrieron sorprendidos mientras se miraban entre si…

-Si eso es verdad… entonces esa es la respuesta a las pesadillas que tuve anoche… por los cielos, de acordarme me da un escalofrío de muerte…- el joven se santiguaba. Y seguía sobando sus sienes.

- y usted no tuvo pesadillas?- la vieja miraba a Terrece con burla en sus ojos. Ella tenía una idea de lo que pudo haber soñado Terrece, pero no lo diría hasta comprobar sus sospechas.

-No… yo no soñé nada, solo dormí profundo que no escuche ruido alguno…- desviaba la vista, el ya había notado que esa "bruja" era muy observadora, y estaba seguro que podría adivinar sus sueños con solo verlo a los ojos.

Pony sonrió y después se giró para encarar a Eliza, pero esta ya no estaba, Terrece y el otro mozo supieron entonces que ella fue quien hiso la alteración, pero con qué fin?, el Duque se estremeció… habría sido ella la que…?, no, por los cielos! … como acostumbraban a decir en esas tierras…, por los cielos pedía que no fuera cierto y que no fuera Eliza la mujer que entre su más pesado sueño estaba… con él.

-Ha palidecido… pero no se preocupe Duque, si fue ella quien estuvo en los establos anoche no logro nada, mi niña asegura que la persona que entro en los establos salió tan rápido como entro cuando escucho su voz llamando a este tarugo…- La vieja dirigía una mirada furica al otro joven mozo,-Así que aunque se desconozcan sus intenciones, no creo que haya logrado lo que deseaba… mi niña mando guardias para que los reemplazaran y les notifico que alguien había entrado al establo, fueron ellos los que recogieron a este mequetrefe- Pony volvía a sentar un zape en la cabeza del mozo que estaba a punto de llorar del dolor en su cabeza- y lo colocaron en su camastro, y de usted pues, al parecer estaba muy concentrado el algo que soñaba… probablemente le armaran alguna bulla más tarde…, pero por lo pronto es mejor que no tomen whisky que no sea servido en la mesa y para todos parejo, es probable que esto se vuelva a repetir si quien tenía alguna mala intención no lo ha logrado, no podemos culpar abiertamente a esta muchacha, es recién llegada y probablemente haya alguien usándola desde afuera… pero por las dudas, será mejor que se mantengan a cierta distancia de ella, cuando vuelva el Patriarca solucionara este problema…- Pony se metió la botella entre sus ropas y salió de los establos, para ella y para Candice estaba más claro que el agua el hecho de quien era la culpable y cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero como bien había dicho esa mujer, ellas no tenían el poder de echarla, esperarían al regreso del Patriarca, a pesar de no tener ni idea de cuándo volvería.

Terrece regreso a su camastro en la parte superior del establo, él no tendría oportunidad de averiguar la verdad, su tiempo ahí había terminado, comenzó a meter las pocas pertenencias que tenía consigo en una bolsa de burda tela, la ato y la dejo sobre su camastro, después saco unos documentos que escondía bajo su camastro y que firmara casi dos semanas atrás, abrió la cubierta de piel y volvió a leerlos, cerró los ojos con pesar, pero eso era lo mejor, ella así lo había decidido, por su mente paso el recuerdo del día en que el hombre de confianza de William lo llamo al interior del estudio del Patriarca, ese lugar donde él y Alberth habían llegado a un acuerdo, el hombre llamado George le entrego entonces aquellos documentos por petición de Candice y el prometió devolverlos antes de partir, Era un hombre que cumplía con sus promesas… aunque los demás no lo vieran así, se puso de pie y se hecho el bolso al hombro, no tenía más una capa así que agradecía que la primavera llegara, el sol era tibio y por lo menos estaría con el hasta que llegara al pueblo, ahora los caminos eran de mayor acceso gracias a la desaparición de la nieve y llegaría con más rapidez a su destino.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Pony miraba a Candy caminar de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea ahora apagada, estaba nerviosa y enfadada, la anciana le comento lo que había hablado por la mañana con los jóvenes en el establo y de las condiciones en que los había encontrado, ambos con un evidente dolor de cabeza, lo que declaraba la inocencia del Duque, todo lo había planeado Eliza, y la intención era más que clara, quería conseguir un avance en su posición social.

-No piensas hacer nada…- Pony preguntaba a la chica pero esta no respondía parecía estar en otro mundo. Además de ciertos cambien en ella que la intrigaban, uno de ellos era el cambio en su horario de dormir, insomnio en la noche y un pesado sueño durante la mañana, la anciana también tenías sus propios pensamientos… pero no diría sus sospechas a nadie hasta tener más respuestas.

El llamado a la puerta interrumpió el momento de meditación de ambas mujeres.

-Adelante…- respondió la anciana ya que Candice parecía haber perdido el habla.

-Disculpe señorita… el sénior George me ha pedido que le entregue esto, lo han dejado para usted esta mañana temprano…- La mucama extendía un sobre de piel en tono café.

-Gracias… puedes retirarte…- Candy tomo el sobre y su mano tembló al contacto de la suave piel. Su vientre se contrajo al contener su angustia.

-No vas a abrirlo?...- la anciana se ponía delante de la joven que a pesar d estar de nuevo a solas con ella no mostraba mucho interés en el contenido de aquel sobre.

-Se lo que es… solo que no lo esperaba tan rápido…- respondió tratando de mantener su fría expresión… pero las lágrimas ya le cruzaban las mejillas.

Pony tomo el sobre y lo abrió… el título del documento estaba muy claro…"Disolución Matrimonial"…. y las firmas al pie de este no podían ser más legibles el patriarca solicitando y "el" aceptando… "Terrece G. Granchester"… "Duque de Granchester".

* * *

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, y en este dia especial que no es el unico en el que yo valoro su ciberamistad, les deseo lo mejor, pasenla bien con quienes aman, no necesariamente u novio o un amigo, muhcas veces los hijos o los hermanos tambien son nuestros mejores amigos y nuestros mas grandes amores, es el dia del amor, y el amor existe en muchisimas formas... asi que sonrian a un desconocido, saluden a un anciano, den un dulce a un ninio que no tenga la manera de obtenerlo, pero sobre todo den amor al mundo que este les sera devuelto en millones de bendiciones... las quiero mucho, y les agradesco que continuen con este burdo remedo de escritora que solo desea compartir un poco con ustedes, aprecio su tiempo sus reviews y que me aniadan a sus favoritos, pero sobre todo el tiempo que me regalan y comparten conmigo por medio de esta pagina, un abrazo y un beso sincero y por supuesto un millon de bendiciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos... gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo... akirem**


	22. La Duquesa 22

A quie llega el capitulo 22, mil perdones, y mil disculpas por la tardanza, no hay escusa, solo espero queme comprendadn que hay dias en que no todo se puede, jajaja bueno, pues mejor las dejo para que lean el capitulo y les aviso de antemano que el final llega ya... quiza haya un pequenio epilogo, no estoy segura, pero por lo pronto este capitulo es antepenultimo, esepro les guste y feliz cumpleanios ami jajajajajaja este capitulo es mi regalo... y lo comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Todo en su lugar.**

El tren detenía su marcha, el movimiento y el chirrido de las ruedas metálicas deteniéndose sobre los rieles despertaban a Terrece, abrió los ojos y miro por la ventanilla del tren, era una hermosa mañana, era una lástima que él no pudiera apreciarla de esa manera, su vida se había vuelto gris y obscura, pero debía seguir respirando, sino por él, por sus hermanas, quienes lo necesitaban ahora más que a nadie, tomo su bolso de viaje y bajo del tren como cualquier otro pasajero, era muy temprano, casi despertaba el alba, las personas que estaban a esa hora en la estación de trenes, nada tenían que ver con el círculo social en el que él vivía, sonrió, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como aquello, caminar entre la gente sin ser reconocido como el hijo del Duque de Granchester, y dentro de poco el mismo duque de las mencionadas tierras, camino hasta la salida pasando desapercibido para los empleados de la estación quienes pudieron ser los únicos en reconocerlo, tomo un coche de renta, el chofer se sorprendió al verlo reconociéndolo, estuvo a punto de bajarse para abrirle la puerta pero Terrece ya estaba dentro del coche, con una sonrisa de medio lado se burlaba de sí mismo, había madurado y su arrogancia había quedado en los establos de Lakewood…

…Media hora más tarde el castillo de Granchester se erguía a metros de distancia de sus ojos, subió la escalinata no antes de pedirle al chofer que esperase un poco, cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver de quien se trataba, Terrece volvió a sonreír, era la primera vez que veía tal expresión el rostro del empleado o quizá la primera vez que se digna a ver a un empleado al rostro, amablemente le pidió que pagar al chofer por su servicio y cruzo la puerta al interior de su hogar, sabía que nadie lo esperaba pues no dio aviso de su regreso.

Al cruzar el gran salón escucho voces, estas estaba un poco altas y provenían del estudio de su padre, s encamino en esa dirección frunciendo el ceño, era raro que ese tipo de situaciones se vivieran en el castillo… la puerta estaba entreabierta y conforme se acercó reconoció las voces que discutían…Albert estaba en Granchester?.

-No eres tu quien para decidir sobre la vida de mi hija!- por la expresión en los ojos de Richard que parecían echar llamas, se podía ver claramente lo profundo de su ira, Terrece entro y ni siquiera fue notado por los dos hombres que estaban intrincados en una lucha de palabras.

-La estas condenando a ser infeliz al lado de ese sujeto!, te he traído los documentos que comprueban mis palabras!- Albert golpeaba con la punta de su dedo índice el folder que estaba sobre el escritorio de Richard.

Terrece miro a ambos hombres, no cabía duda que eran unos caballeros, pues por la expresión en sus miradas era más que probable que de no serlo ya estuvieran golpeándose uno al otro sin piedad, quizá en otro tiempo Richard se hubiera sentido honrado con el interés de Albert hacia Karen, pero no ahora, no después de lo que había pasado a causa de los audaces movimientos de Albert para perjudicar el apellido que Richard defendía con el alma.

-Debes olvidarte del orgullo y reconocer que tengo razón, además te estoy ofreciendo un arreglo matrimonial mejor, muchísimo mejor al que conseguirías al casarla con ese idiota de Hunts!.

-No me interesa el dinero, jamás ha sido mi prioridad, y menos ahora que has detenido tus infamias…, Karen ha aceptado casarse con Charles, y será un buen matrimonio, él es un hombre maduro y responsable, justo lo que necesita Karen para terminar de convertirse en mujer, no un idiota que se deja llevar por los caprichos de una jovencita que no desea escuchar y que solo juzga por las apariencias!

-Te he dicho que ella estaba hecha pedazos, debes reconocer que Terrece tuvo demasiada culpa en lo que Candice creyó, el jamás le hablo directamente…pero eso es un tema aparte, si Anthony creyó en las palabras de su Hermana es porque jamás conoció a Terrece de otra forma que no fuera lastimándola…

Anthony?, que estaba pasando ahí?, Terrece había imaginado que Albert estaba luchando para sí mismo, estaba equivocado.

-No importa, jamás aceptare un matrimonio con ese joven… y es mi última palabra, ahora te agradeceré que te retires y te alejes de cualquier asunto referente a mi familia, eres el hermano de mi esposa, pero no más…- La voz de Richard se fue apagando y fue hasta ese momento que percibió la mirada de un par de ojos iguales a los suyos y que los observaba con incredulidad…- Terrece!

La expresión en la mirada de su padre cambio completamente al dirigirse a él, el hombre parecía haberse quitado cien años de encima, camino hacia él un poco titubeante, entre ellos eran muy pocas las muestras de afecto que se entregaran mutuamente, pero en ese momento Terrece se olvidó de cualquier otro asunto para entregarse al abraso sincero de su padre.

-He vuelto padre…- le dijo separándose un poco de su padre para verlo a los ojos.

-No sabes cómo agradezco al cielo que estés aun con nosotros,- Richard no menciono nada más, pero Terry pudo adivinar los mil sufrimientos que su padre paso al verse obligado a permanecer en casa y no poder acudir en su ayuda cuando más había necesitado de ellos; su familia, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en esas cansadas pupilas hablaban por si solas, el joven volvió a cerrar el abrazo.

Rosemary entro sin llamar a la puerta, era la primera vez que aquella perfecta dama faltaba a una regla de educación básica.

-Hijo!- La voz quebrada de su madre lo hiso salir de los brazos de su padre para ir a su encuentro.

-Mama…- Rosemary no pudo contener la lagrima que ya cruzaba su mejilla y Terrece se refugió en el calor de su pecho, cuanto había soñado con ese tibio abrazo, lo deseo con desesperación cuando el frio producido por la nieve sobre su cuerpo amenazaba con quitarle la vida.- estoy en casa de nuevo mama.

-Mi niño, mi pequeño Terrece…- Rosemary estaba demasiado emocionada de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos que no noto la melancolía que se dibujó en las pupilas de cielo de su hermano, quien permanecía aun frente al escritorio de Richard.

-Terry!, Terrece!- Las voces de sus hermanas y su pequeño hermano se escucharon a la vez que sus brazos se sumaban a los de su madre, pudo sentir en su cintura el abrazo del pequeño Richard, ese pequeño al que alguna vez envidio por ser verdadero hijo de Rosemary, estaban tan emocionados de estar reunidos nuevamente que ninguno percibió la presencia de Albert, casi nadie, porque Karen si lo vio, pero prefirió guardar la distancia y hacer de cuenta que él no estaba ahí.

Albert rodeo el escritorio para salir de la habitación, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, la mirada de Karen le había dicho todo, si ella lo ignoraba, que podía esperar de los demás?, y Richard había dejado más que claro que no daría un paso atrás en el compromiso entre ella y Charles Hunts , estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano lo detuvo por el hombro, se giró con el ceño entrecerrado y se encontró con un par de zafiros que lo miraban fijamente, algo en esas pupilas le dieron un poco de esperanza.

-La conversación aún no ha terminado Lord, dame unos minutos y estaré contigo en este mismo lugar…

Terrece conocía a la perfección la expresión en la mirada de Albert porque era la misma que el expresaba, la de un derrotado en el amor.

-No creo que tenga caso,- Albert no miraba a nadie más, prefirió fijar la mirada en los ojos de Terrece, pero una mano cálida en su brazo lo hiso buscar a esa segunda persona…Rosemary.

-Pequeño Berth, no sabía que estabas aquí, discúlpame si no te salude, pero la emoción de ver a mi hijo nuevamente en casa y con vida me cegó un poco, pero ahora querido, creo que Terrece tiene razón, esta conversación aún no termina, si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí… hubiera hablado contigo antes que Richard…- había misterio en las palabras de Rosemary y Terrece lo percibió…

-Querida… ya habíamos hablado del tema y creí que ya estaba claro mi desacuerdo…- Richard intervino.

-Lo se mi Amor, y respeto lo que dijiste, pero también deje claro que yo no tenía tú mismo punto de vista… lo siento cariño, no permitiré más dolor en nuestra familia…- Rosemary no abandono el brazo de Albert, al contrario se aferró más a el.- Terrece cariño, ve a asearte y a cambiarte, mi pequeño Berth y yo tendremos una conversación que te dará el tiempo suficiente para que lo hagas, y cuando vuelvas el estará esperándote.

-Rosemary…- Richard miro a su esposa pero no pudo contradecirla, los ojos de ella estaban llenos de diferentes sentimientos, pero entre todos ellos destacaba el amor, el amor que le profesaba a él, a sus hijos y a su… hermano.- Karen, ven conmigo hija, tenemos que hablar… Flammy… podrías ayudar a Richard a terminar sus estudios en lugar de tu madre?...- Richard tomo a su hija menor del brazo mientras Flammy y el pequeño Richard acataban la orden de su padre y salían detrás de ellos… Rosemary acaricio la mejilla de Terrece y este beso su palma para después salir no sin antes palmear el hombro de Albert en muestra de apoyo.

Una vez solos, Rosemary guio a Albert al conjunto de muebles situados frente a la chimenea, después de que ambos se sentaron ella lo miro directo a los ojos.

-La amas tanto que no te importa entregarla a otro hombre… siempre y cuando estés seguro de que la tratara bien, no es verdad mi pequeño Berth?...

El la miro en silencio, hacia tanto que él y Rosemary no tenían ese tipo de intimidad, solos, y toda la atención de su hermana solo para él, ella siempre había leído sus pensamientos y sentimientos cuando pequeño, sus soledades eran llenadas con una sonrisa y un tierno abrazo de aquella linda mujer que estaba justo a su lado, Albert sintió que no podía mas, al fin estaba ella, la única con la que podía mostrarse débil, la que no lo juzgaría, quien se preocupaba por su corazón antes que las obligaciones a las que estaría atado.

-No sé qué hacer…- se cubría el rostro con ambas manos corriéndolas después a su rubia cabellera mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas.- Te juro que luche… luche por no sentir lo que siento, por no faltar al hecho que somos la misma sangre… pero esto es demasiado fuerte… demasiado fuerte…

La mano de Rosemary acaricio aquellas claras y sedosas hebras de cabello… y como cuando era un pequeño niño lo acerco a su regazo para que el desahogara su desesperación y frustración… las lágrimas le humedecieron sus piernas traspasando la fina seda de sus vestidos… lo había tenido llorando entre sus brazos cuando era niño y sufrió por su dolor, ahora que él era un hombre nuevamente sufría con él por el dolor que le estaba causando el amor… pero sonrió, sonrió porque el sufrimiento de ese hombre de su pequeño Berth…llegaría a su fin.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo,… una familia cayó en desgracia, una mujer y su esposo fueron atacados por unos ladrones cuando viajaban a tierras altas, en aquel tiempo el Lord que había sido despojado de su puesto por la envidia de uno de sus parientes, también temía por su propia descendencia, su esposa no había podido quedar en cinta, y por ello el mando traer a una de las mejores curanderas de toda escocia, la mujer había viajado a pesar de su avanzado estado de embarazo, y cuando fueron atacados mataron a su esposo, ella sobrevivió por la gracia de Dios solo para llegar a donde alguien la guiara al castillo del hombre que la había solicitado, cuando estuvo frente a el… le pidió perdón por no poder ayudar a su esposa, le dio algunas pócimas que preparo en el camino… pero no podía certificar el resultado de estas, entonces hiso lo último que le quedaba, sabiendo que iba a morir… le entrego a su bebe… nadie conocía la desgracia que ocurría entre la familia de ese buen hombre, y su esposa había estado confinada en el castillo y mayormente a su alcoba debido a su debilidad, lo que ellos creían causaba su esterilidad… entonces, lo que nunca se creyó que el hombre aquel haría ocurrió, hiso pasar al bebe de esa mujer como su hijo, lo presento como propio en acuerdo con su esposa, pero para protegerlo de la mandad del hombre que estaba en el poder, nunca dijeron el sexo del bebe…

Albert levanto el rostro buscando la mirada de Rosemary. Ella lo observaba con ternura y sonriendo…limpio las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro de su hermano.

-Entonces la carta era cierta…, la carta sobre la que papa y mama discutían… no soy su hijo.

-Te equivocas… tu eres un auténtico Andrey… yo misma te tuve en mis brazos cuando naciste, mama te puso en mis manos cuando apenas viste la luz y te entrego a mi como mi hermano… a pesar que yo no llevaba su sangre… Pequeño Berth, yo soy el bebe que fue entregado a mama por aquella mujer que se dedicaba a curar, era hija de pony, ella la había acogido como hija, nadie lo sabe, cuando Pony se enteró acepto la voluntad de mi verdadera madre y de papa que no me dejo ir, vino a reclamarme yo tenía cinco años, los lazos entre nosotros eran demasiado fuertes para romperlos. Como vez mi vida ha sido marcada por el abandono, mi madre fue una acogida de pony … yo lo fui de nuestra madre… por ello no pude abandonar a Terry cuando me fue entregado…, Pequeño Berth, no hay nada que te impida estar con Karen porque no tienen la misma sangre, fue un secreto, pero ha llegado el tiempo que sea revelado…

-Rosemary… pero eso podría causar que Richard…

-Él ya lo sabe, lo supo siempre…- ella detenía sus palabras posando un dedo en sus labios y respondía a lo no expuesto por su hermano.

- Pero no entiendo porque Papa te oculto, porque te hiso pasar por hombre… porque hablaba de ti en aquella carta como si tu fueras un varón…- el corazón de Albert estaba regocijado, su alegría era inmensa, pero deseaba seguridad, no podía dejarse llevar por su renovada felicidad y que esta resultara solo un consuelo de su hermana para no verlo sufrir… no, era mejor atar todos los cabos y después si todo encajaba como debía, entonces podría reclamarle en su Cara a Richard la mano de Karen, o mejor dicho su corazón, porque ese solo le pertenecía a él.

-Sabes claramente que el Tío Neil arrebato a papa el patriarcado, si él se enteraba de mi existencia como mujer, trataría de hacer un matrimonio a conveniencia para él, y para que su apellido fuera el que siguiera en el poder, el no tuvo hijos, pero existen más sobrinos por parte de una de sus medio hermanas no reconocidas legalmente, papa no quería que me casara con un pariente de Neil, por eso no dijo nunca el sexo y me mantenía segura en el castillo para que Neil no intentara nada en mi contra por ser el siguiente heredero directo al patriarcado, cuando Neil cayó enfermo, mama dio la noticia de estar embarazada, esperaron hasta que naciste para saber cuál era tu sexo y de esa manera mi pequeño Berth, me liberaste de tener que seguir aparentando ser un hombre, eras el heredero al patriarcado legalmente, y yo podía revelar mi verdad como mujer, Neil como bien sabemos se resistió varios años a la muerte… pero todo volvió a su lugar. Ahora tú tienes lo que siempre te perteneció y yo estoy feliz con un hombre que me ama a pesar de ser lo que soy, la hija de una humilde curandera, aunque para todo el mundo fui la hija de William Andrey… y la hermana del actual patriarca…

… La carta a la que te refieres, era una especie de testamento donde mi padre me dejaba como el heredero, pensando que jamás podría tener un hijo propio, pero cuando tu llegaste esa carta fue destruida… y la verdad solo la sabemos muy pocos, entre ellos George y Pony, pero juraron a mi padre jamás decir la verdad sin importar las causas…, ahora, yo no hice tal juramento, por lo que puedo hablar con libertad ante ti y revelarte la verdad… mi pequeño Berth… nada me hará más feliz en este mundo que saber que mi pequeña Karen estará en tus brazos, protegida y amada…

Albert sonrió y abrazo a su hermana, ella jamás había mentido en nada, y si en alguien podía confiar el, era en ella, pues sus ojos gritaban la sinceridad de su palabras… Rosemary se puso de pie invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, el volvió a encerrarla entre sus brazos, ahora el resto quedaría en manos de Terrece, ya que Richard no podría retractarse de su palabra, pero en unos días Terrece recibiría el Ducado y si el no veía con buenos ojos un matrimonio entre su hermana y el tal Charles Hunts, podría disolverlo y así, Richard no quedaría desprestigiado, solo que aún tenían que hablar con Terrece y saber si los apoyaría… y por supuesto saber si Karen aún estaba dispuesta a aceptar a Albert, el patriarca le había causado una herida al rechazarla y hacerla sentirse una niña fantasiosa… ojala ella no fuera tan difícil como Candice… pensó el patriarca para sí, sin lograr evitar una sonrisa retorcida.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Karen no podía creer lo que su padre le revelaba, la historia desconocida de su madre y su verdadera relación con la familia Andrey, era como una de las tantas novelas dramáticas que leía, aun no entendía por qué su padre le revelaba todo eso pero esperaba que hubiera una buena razón.

-Karen todo lo que te he dicho, tiene una finalidad, tu hermana, Flammy, nos revelo lo sucedió entre tú y Albert en Escocia, ella cree que tu cambio ha sido debido al rechazo del que fuiste víctima, pero el verdadero motivo de este, es el hecho de que fueran parientes cercanos de sangre, es imposible una relación así, pero ahora yo te pregunto directamente… están tus intereses sentimentales puestos en Albert?..

-Es por ese motivo que él está aquí?...- Preguntaba Karen evitando la mirada de expectación por parte de su padre…

-En realidad Albert ha venido a proponerme un nuevo arreglo matrimonial…- Karen se giró y sus ojos brillaban mientras su cara marcaba la alegría que trataba de ocultar con su actitud indiferente, Richard se sintió mal por lo que tenía que decir a continuación- con Anthony, el hermano de Candice…

-Él no ha venido a solicitar un compromiso... con él?- La sombra que oscureció los ojos de Karen borro cualquier jubilo que esta sintiera en los segundos anteriores…

-Karen, hija, creo que el solo deseaba salvarte de un matrimonio con alguien demasiado mayor, tal vez por el hecho de que cree que son parientes de sangre, pero en estos momentos debe saber la verdad al igual que tú, tu madre decidió revelarle todo para que tanto tu como el dejaran de sufrir… y yo … bueno pues no sé cuál será tu decisión… yo… Karen hija, te pido que comprendas el porqué de mi decisión precipitada de comprometerlas rápidamente… no deseaba que en un futuro ustedes se vieran privadas del prestigio y la comodidad a la que estas acostumbradas, además él era mi enemigo… en esos momentos, pero si tú me dices que estas enamorada de él y que …

- No, por favor papa, sigue adelante con el compromiso con el sénior Hunts, no tiene caso que deshonres tu palabra…, yo he aceptado el matrimonio y el sénior Hunts no me parece la persona tan terrible que algunos describen…

-Karen estas segura?, yo no deseo obligarte a nada, eres joven y ahora que las cosas han vuelto a normalizarse…

-Él fue el culpable de que tu tomaras esa decisión tan precipitada, él te orillo a buscar un buen marido para que yo no sufriera, yo te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí papa, y cumpliré con tu palabra…

- Pero estoy seguro que el desearía…

- Él tiene lo que desea… a Candice, el mismo me lo confeso, ha amado a Candice desde que era un adolecente, jamás la ha olvidado y jamás la olvidara, todo lo que hiso fue debido al amor que le tiene y su deseo de venganza por el daño que Terrece le causo a ella, no pensó jamás en las consecuencias que sus actos podrían atraer a otras personas, en este caso a nosotras, y ahora ha venido solo porque su conciencia no lo deja tranquilo al saber lo que provoco y quizá sintiendo lastima por lo que yo tontamente le confesé, pero él tenía razón, era solo una ilusión pasajera que ha desaparecido al paso de los días, ahora pienso con más madures y mi futuro no será mejor con alguien que no sea el señor Hunts, Karen sonreía a su padre que la miraba confundido, ella trataba de mostrar en su sonrisa una felicidad que no sentía, si su padre le hubiera dicho que Albert estaba ahí pidiendo en contra de todo que le permitieron casarse con ella, entonces ella no dudaría en romper un compromiso previo, pero no, el había ido a pedir su mano para otro hombre, no le importaba, a él no le importaba quien estuviera a su lado siempre y cuando fuera alguien que el eligiera, le tenía lastima?, cariño?, mas no amor, no, él no la amaba como ella a él, y por eso prefería estar lejos de cualquier cosa o persona que se lo recordara, solo así podría guardar su recuerdo en el fondo de su corazón, porque olvidarlo… no, eso jamás podría.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Terrece volvía al estudio donde su madre y Albert aun charlaban amenamente, pero de un tema muy diferente al que llevo al patriarca a esas tierras. El joven duque sintió una punzada de celos en su pecho, no podía evitarlo, Albert tenía esa característica que hacía que todos lo admiraran y quisieran, además Rosemary era su hermana y debió haberla extrañado mucho, Sonrió, de verdad debió haber cambiado algo en el para no caerle a golpes a Albert y estar pensando en ayudarlo en lugar de echarlo de ahí a patadas.

-Creo que las cosas se han solucionado para alguien…- comentaba Terrece haciéndose notar mientras se recargaba en el escritorio que aún era de su padre y cruzaba su brazos sobre su pecho.

-Hijo… ven aquí…- Rosemary extendía su mano invitándolo a acompañarlos y él se acercaba para tomarla y ocupar el lugar a su lado, Rosemary sonrió, al fin tenia a sus dos pequeños mirándose con amistad y no con odio, beso a ambos en la frente.- Terrece, hijo, hemos estado hablando de la mejor forma de solucionar este… enredo, he aclarado unos puntos con mi pequeño Berth… y – las palabras de Rosemary se interrumpieron por la risa ahogada de Terrece que se burlaba por el sobrenombre que su madre usaba para dirigirse a ese hombretón a su lado.- Pasa algo Terrece?

-No, nada Madre, me decías que tú y "el pequeño Berth" habían llegado a alguna solución?- Albert entrecerraba los ojos en advertencia hacia Terrece que tenía la osadía de burlarse en su cara por cómo era llamado por su hermana.

-Sí, te decía que mi pequeño Berth y yo- Terrece volvía a reírse.-

-Por favor esto es serio Terrece…- Albert le hablaba tratando de ignorar la ira que se formaba en su interior por la burla de terrece.

-Sí, disculpa "Tío Berth"!- respondía con burla nuevamente, Albert decidió ignorarlo.

-Bien, te decía hijo, que hemos llegado a la conclusión que serás tu quien tendrá que enfrentar a Charles, ya que de otra manera la palabra de tu padre se vería deshonrada si se retracta…. Estarías de acuerdo?

- Si creo que me gustara deshacerme de ese tipo, pero solo quiero que quede clara una cosa… esto lo hago por Karen… no por ti. – Terrece miraba a Albert fijamente y en sus ojos había mucho más que lo que se pudiera explicar con palabras, aún estaba dolido, pero Albert ignoraba sus motivos… sin embargo Terrece no podía culpar al patriarca escoses por los sentimientos de su "exmujer", después de todo había sido el mismo quien la orillo a dejar de amarlo y fijarse más en ese hombre que siempre estuvo para ella, Albert ignoraba los últimos acontecimientos entre EL y Candice, y no era venganza el hecho de que él quisiera que este y Karen estuvieran juntos, sino que sabía perfectamente que si no los ayudaba, no solo sería Candice la persona quien sufriera por no estar con Albert, sino que se formaría un trio de dolor y rencor de uno a otro por malas decisiones, así que a pesar de su propia pena por saber que estaba ayudando a quien debiera ser su enemigo, lo ayudaría, lo haría por su hermana, por Albert, por Candice que tendría que ver la realidad, y porque no?, por el mismo, porque a pesar de todo, había una pequeña luz de esperanza dentro de su corazón… una luz que se negaba a morir a pesar de las realidades que lo rodeaban y las palabras dichas.

Albert se puso de pie y extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a Terrece, este también se puso de pie y sin pensarlo la estrecho, habían sido suficientes años de recelo hacia ese hombre y estaba seguro que había sido mutuo… era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran y que ambos maduraran…

La puerta del estudio se abrió nuevamente, y esta vez era Karen quien entraba con decisión, unos pasos detrás de ella Richard la seguía y su rostro mostraba… nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Terrece, he estado hablando con papa y me ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que ocurre… también sobre ti mama…- Terrece miro a su madre con el ceño entrecerrado pero ella le sonrió en respuesta, lo que significaba que debía esperar, Karen continuo hablando y atrajo de nuevo no solo su atención sino también la de un rubio que le sonreía abiertamente, pero no fue correspondido- no quiero que haya ningún cambio…, agradezco lo que deseas hacer por mí, pero no deseo romper el compromiso con el señor Hunts…

-Karen!- Rosemary se encaminaba a su hija y Terrece miraba confundido a su hermana..

-Papa… que es esto?- Terrece miraba a su padre buscando una respuesta a la actitud de su hermana. Pero no era Richard quien respondía…

-Papa no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión, incluso ha ofrecido romper el mismo el compromiso para no crearte enemigos ahora que serás tu quien lleve el ducado, pero yo he decidido que no deseo romper mi compromiso, el señor Hunts y yo nos hemos entrevistado ya en un par de ocasiones y estoy conforme con la persona que mi padre ha elegido como mi futuro marido, es alguien quien sabe enfrentar cualquier problema y solucionarlo, alguien que no le importan los obstáculos a vencer… simplemente eliminarlos, una persona que sabe lo que quiere y no duda jamás de una decisión tomada… alguien con quien estoy segura aprenderé a dejar de fantasear y ver la realidad…- La voz de Karen fue firme y cada una de sus palabras fueron para Albert una bofetada con justa razón, una vez que termino de hablar, la joven hiso una rápida reverencia y salió del estudio no dando lugar a cuestionamientos, y sobre todo, porque no deseaba flaquear en su decisión, al ver las hermosas pupilas de cielo que la miraban con dolor e incredulidad, la joven corrió a refugiarse en su alcoba, a llorar sobre su almohada… como ya era su costumbre cada noche…llorar pensando en el único hombre que jamás tendría.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Rosemary no podía ocultar su mirada de pena, Karen había pasado una semana entera encerrada en su habitación sin desear hablar con nadie, Richard trato una y otra vez de persuadirla, ya que era el único que podía entrar en su alcoba bajo amenazas de encerrarla en un convento si no abría la puerta, pero ella seguía negándose a romper el compromiso asegurando su conformidad para casarse con Hunts, Albert espero por ella, pero se negó a recibirlo, ni siquiera Flammy quien era su confidente logro hablar con ella. Para el Patriarca Escoses el tiempo de volver a su tierra se acercaba, pero no deseaba irse sin haber hablado sobre sus sentimientos con Karen, sin confesarle que la amaba y que todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente fue impulsado por la imposibilidad de un matrimonio entre ellos, deseaba tanto verla, tocarla, escuchar su risa como cuando platicaban y paseaban en los jardines de Lakewood, pero ella se negó rotundamente a cruzar palabra con él.

Con la mirada en los enormes ventanales que sabía pertenecían a las alcobas, Albert se despedía en silencio de la mujer que deseaba lo observase desde detrás de alguna de esas cortinas, o al menos así lo esperaba el, si ella le hubiera mostrado al menos un poco de flexibilidad para hablar con él, de escucharlo aunque después se negara a romper el compromiso, él tendría una pequeña esperanza, pero no, ella no le dio ni siquiera un poquito de luz a su pobre corazón hundido en las penumbras.

Volvía a fijar sus azules pupilas en el rostro angustiado de su hermana Rosemary, era la única de la familia que salió a despedirlo, Richard estaba encerrado en su estudio desde muy temprana hora del día, se sentía culpable por la infelicidad que reflejaban los rostros de Albert y Karen, y más al haber sido el quien propiciara sin saberlo, el rechazo de Karen hacia el patriarca Escoces; Flammy no dejo sola a su hermana desde que esta le permitiera entrar a su alcoba el día anterior, y Terrece, bueno, Terrece y él se despidieron entre copas la noche anterior, bebieron hasta cerca del amanecer hablado de las respectivas características de las dueñas de su alma, y después contándose uno a otro las debilidades de cada una de ellas… Entre copas habían reído, se habían gritado reproches que no llegaron a los golpes y se habían consolado mutuamente cuando las lágrimas habían asomado a sus ojos, bebieron tanto que fue necesario llevarlos cargando por varios de los sirvientes, a sus respectivas alcobas.

Tenía que partir, por su propio bien y principalmente por el de ella, Karen no saldría de su alcoba hasta estar segura que el ya no estaba, y el no podía continuar lastimándose a si mismo continuando bajo el mismo techo pero sin lograr estar cerca de ella, esa situación lo lastimaba demasiado, por eso decidió partir sin importar que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar por la resaca… miro por última vez los ventanales y la sombra detrás de una cortina que se movió con rapidez para cerrarse, lo hiso sonreír… tristemente.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Candice miraba los documentos en sobre la mesa, al fin era libre, pero era la primera vez en su vida que la libertad le dolía, se encamino a hacia la ventana de su alcoba y observo el bello día que la primavera le regalaba, era momento de partir de ese lugar, donde ella no pertenecía, El patriarca no había regresado y seguían ignorando su paradero, mas ella podía jurar que él se encontraba en Londres, luchando por su amor, el amor que lo había llenado y enloquecido por completo, ese era su príncipe, luchando siempre por lo que más amaba… pero ahora no era ella por quien luchaba, no quería sentirse dolida por ese hecho, pero jamás había tenido que compartir el cariño y la atención de Albert, sin embargo también estaba feliz, y pedía al cielo por que las cosas entre Karen y su Príncipe… no, él no era más su príncipe, pero aun así deseaba que todo se solucionara y deseaba que fueran inmensamente felices, tan felices como ella jamás podría ser… una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla, "Candice White"… se dijo a sí misma, "es hora de volver a casa"…

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

El llamado a la puerta era fuerte, las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron por ese golpeteo tan agresivo, y después un golpe seco hiso que las hojas de madera finamente decoradas se abrieran a la par, Terrece apareció frente a sus hermanas con el rostro desencajado y sus ojos llameantes en furia.

-Basta ya de caprichos estúpidos!- las palabras salieron de sus mejillas tensas y apretadas que dejaban claro lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo, después miro a Flammy y esta entendió sin palabras que debía salir, se disculpó con rapidez y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no pudo evitar mirar como la marca de la bota de su hermano quedo grabada en la casi destrozada cerradura, los ojos de Flammy se abrieron sorprendidos, Terrece jamás había sido tan bárbaro.

Una vez a solas, Terrece se acercó a su hermana menor que aun sorprendida le daba la espalda y se encaminaba a la ventana desde donde podía observar a Albert que miraba y hablaba con Rosemary.

-Supongo que debes sentirte muy bien observando lo que has logrado hacer de ese estúpido que aún no puede terminar de irse?, - había sarcasmo en las palabras de Terrece y esto provoco un escalofrió que recorrió la espalda de Karen, el jamás le había hablado de esa manera, pero continuo en silencio, no le respondió.

…Supongo que para una niña como tu… es muy divertido manipular a un hombre maduro… -Karen se volvió mirándolo duramente.

… Ese hombre ha dejado todo… su tierra, sus responsabilidades, su gente… todo, para venir a salvarte de un destino cruel, le importaste más tu que lo que pudiera pasar en su ausencia, él es la cabeza de un gran imperio… sin embargo, no dudo un segundo en venir a buscar la manera en que tu fueras feliz… a pesar de que no pudiera ser a su lado… y ahora que sabe que puede ser el mismo quien te haga una mujer llena de felicidad… que te está suplicando amor… tu, como la buena niña malcriada que eres… te niegas a verlo y te burlas de sus sentimientos ocultándote en esta recamara…- el puño de Terrece se estrelló en la mesa de madera haciendo que el hermosos ramo de flores frescas que acabara de arreglar Flammy, perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y derramando las bellas rosas, Karen dio un pequeño salto al ser sorprendida por el cristal desquebrajado.

-Y..Yo, no soy una niña…- Karen trataba de mostrarse inflexible, pero su voz se quebraba, ser llamada niña era algo que la lastimaba desde que el mismo Albert se lo insinuara y la juzgara como una pequeña que solo estaba fantaseando con una historia de hadas, lo que ella entendió… fue exactamente como Terrece la llamaba ahora… una "niña Malcriada", aunque esas no hayan sido las palabras exactas.

- Entonces… demuéstralo, muestra tu madures enfrentando tus verdaderos sentimientos y dejando a un lado el estúpido orgullo, ve y dile que lo amas tanto como él te ama a ti, deja de volverlo loco con tu rechazo, deja de negarle la felicidad de tenerte a su lado, comprende de una vez hiso lo que hiso porque no tenía otra salida, el creía que eran la misma sangre, y tu debiste comprenderlo de la misma forma, una unión entre ustedes hubiera sido casi imposible, por eso el busco un arreglo con un hombre que sabia no te lastimaría, alguien que te respetaría y trataría con gentileza… no un bárbaro como el idiota de Hunts, el que estoy seguro te ha hecho proposiciones que no te atreves a repetir por vergüenza. Pero ahora, ahora se ha revelado un secreto que les permite estar juntos, que les deja el camino libre para ser felices, y resulta que tú te niegas a realizar lo que sería el sueño mas anhelado de ambos…

… Karen, ese hombre allá afuera no se decide a irse porque sabe que su vida misma se quedara aquí… contigo, porque teme que tus niñerías te lleven a una infelicidad de la que no podrás escapar si aceptas un matrimonio con Hunts, el dolor que el lleva en el pecho no se puede comparar con nada, lo entiendes, tú te has convertido en su todo, jamás podrá olvidarte y jamás podrá ser feliz con nadie, hay cosas que el mismo desearía decirte… pero tú no le has dado la oportunidad, te has negado a escucharlo… y te estas comportando como una verdadera niña malcriada…

…no lo dejes marchar si de verdad lo amas como mujer… no permitas que el amor se vaya de tus manos… porque una vez que lo hagas… no podrás recuperarlo, no marques a Albert con heridas tan profundas que después no puedas curar… reacciona ahora que aun estas a tiempo… porque después, no te bastaran siglos completos para arrepentirte…

Karen supo que su hermano hablaba de su propio dolor, el no deseaba que en ella se repitiera su historia, Karen había estado sosteniendo la cortina entre sus manos observando a Albert que aun no se iba, Rosemary se había alejado de él depositando un beso en su frente y ahora lo miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras de entrada, el momento había llegado, Albert poso sus manos en ambos extremos de su silla de montar y estaba dispuesto a subir a su cabalgadura, pero dio una última mirada en la dirección en que ella se encontraba, sus ojos lo decían todo, él estaba literalmente muriendo de pena al tener que marcharse con un rechazo de parte de ella, fueron fracciones de segundo lo que le tomo a Karen comprender lo que aquellos ojos de cielo le gritaban, soltó la cortina con rapidez y salió corriendo de su habitación cruzando en menos tiempo del pensado, su camino hacia la puerta principal, los que la observaron sorprendidos les pareció una falta que ella corriera con esa rapidez en el interior de la casa, pero para ella cada metro de distancia le parecía una milla interminable…

La puerta se abrió, Rosemary observo por la brusquedad del sonido de las puertas golpeándose contra la pared, pero la ráfaga de color rosa pálido que cruzo frente a ella… la dejo literalmente con la boca abierta.

los ojos azules del patriarca escoses se abrieron sorprendidos haciéndolo abandonar toda intención de partir, ella apareció sobre las escaleras y corría en dirección a él, se giró y el impacto de su pequeño cuerpo contra el de él le pareció lo más delicioso y bello del mundo, reacciono un poco más a la sorpresa cuando sintió los delicados brazos que rodeaban su cuello aferrándose con fuerza y la cálida mejilla que se unía a la de el… pero lo que hiso estremecer no solo su cuerpo y su corazón… sino su misma alma… fueron las tres palabras que llegaron a sus oídos de la forma más dulce que pudiera imaginarse…

-No te vayas…- era una súplica encubierta por las lágrimas; los brazos que la rodearon por la cintura apegándola mas a ese fuerte cuerpo y elevándola del suelo donde las puntas de sus pies habían permanecido por pocos segundos, le dieron la respuesta de que él no se iría… por lo menos… no sin ella.

-Jamás… si tú me lo pides…- fue lo único que los labios de Albert pudieron formular.

La mano de Terrece que recién aparecía se apoyó en el hombro de su madre atrayéndola hacia su costado, Rosemary con el rostro humedecido por la lagrimas se volvió para ver a su hijo, el sonreía, y por primera vez, ella pudo notar que su pequeño Terrece se había convertido en todo un hombre, no solo por su estatura que ahora la sobrepasaba con bastante distancia, sino porque en sus ojos podía ver la madurez de su corazón, un corazón muy lastimando, pero al final convertido en el de un verdadero Granchester, tal como lo era el de su esposo.

Un coche se acercó estacionándose en la entrada del enorme castillo… la pareja recién unida se separó y sus rostros se volvieron en dirección a donde una de las puertas del obscuro vehículo se abría, cuatro pares de ojos reflejaron confusión al ver aparecer a una bella y elegante mujer… pero los zafiros de Terrece eran los que más expresaban su sorpresa… unas verdes pupilas lo miraban con desafío.

* * *

bueno espero sus comentarios y sus disculpas, mil bendiciones, gracias mil por continuar conmigo y por sus muestras de apoyo, solo un pequenio comentario a una amiga que me compertio amablemente su opinion... se que en esta historia candy no es la clasica a la que estamos acostumbrada, pero si un poco mas normalita... como mujeres todas tenemos un minimo de dignidad, y no siempre aceptamos todo solo por amar, y ls que lo hacen terminan guardando rencores en el alma que les amarga la existencia, quise hacer una candy un poco diferente... pero aprecio mucho tu comentario, y te he de decir que en algunas otras de mis historias candy es muy parecida a la del anime o del manga, pero en esta le quise dar otro matiz, gracais por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historis aprecio mucho tu pinion y prometo tomarlo en cuanta para otra de mishistorias... ahora si amigas, gracias mil a todas las que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo y unos segundos mas para regalarme un comentario... bendiciones a todas ... y por supuesto... nos seguimos leyendo... akirem, y a todas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, leerlos me levanta el animo y me inspira para continuar soniando con mas historias... las parecio sinceramente.


	23. La Duquesa Final, Primera Parte )

**Ninias!, he vuelto, perdon por la tardanza pero es que hubo algunos problemillas tecnicos!, jajajaja, pero bueno ya se los dije mientras Dios me lopermita seguire hasta el final, y aqui les traigo la primera parte de lo que sera el final, son veinte paginas de Word asi que no se quejen, y recien salido asi que perdonenme si seme paso algun errorsillo or ahi, jajaja, bueno pues las dejo para que lean y perdonenme por haberme pasado de tardanza pero por ahi hay un dicho que dice.." uno pone y Dios dispone", aun asi... mil perdones... y ahora a leer""""**

**se me olvidaba, aclaro que el capitulo tiene algunas escenas no aptas para menores o personas cardiaca o quienes no les gusta leer sobre la pasion de la union carnal de dos cuerpos humanso que se aman, jajajajaja sone muy tontamente explisita. jajajaja bueno pues he aclarado y mi conciencia esta tranquila.**

* * *

**Capitulo 23: El Amor Perdona, Cura y llena de Esperanza.**

Parte 1

Los días pasados habían sido de lo peor, los asuntos en la sala de Lores habían mejorado gracias a la intervención de William Andrey, casi todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero como se puede perdonar a quien nos ha causado tanto sufrimiento?, sin embargo, la misma persona que les daño, les regalo la felicidad de ver a su hijo con vida y, era la futura dicha de su hija menor… aunque ella aun no lo aceptara…

-Padre… no se atormente más, el perdonar es un don divino… y no todos los seres humanos tienen la dicha de ese don, solo los valientes, los fuertes y los que mantienen un gran corazón puro y noble…, Albert se cegó por las palabras de Candice, actuó en nombre del amor que el siente por ella, pero ahora que ha conocido el amor real… está tratando de corregir sus errores, ama a Karen, de eso no hay duda alguna, sus ojos no pueden mentir al reflejar tanto dolor por la negación de nuestra pequeña princesa a aceptarlo, no cree que es mejor facilitarles el camino y aceptar que los errores han quedado en el pasado?...- con una bella sonrisa suave dibujada en sus labios, Flammy buscaba el rostro de su padre, quien había permanecido encerrado en su estudio, fue en su búsqueda después de que Terrece prácticamente la echara de la alcoba de Karen, y mientras su madre se despedía de su desolado hermano menor, el patriarca escoses, que aún no se decidía a terminar de irse.

-Lo se hija, lo sé, pero creo que en realidad no me perdono a mí mismo por haber tomado una decisión apresurada y comprometerlas con los hombres que me parecieron los adecuados, es verdad que no pensé mucho al comprometer a Karen, por lo poco que me contaste en tus cartas… supe que el interés de William iba más allá de una amistad, por eso acepte con rapidez la primera propuesta matrimonial para ella, contigo fue diferente, Tom Stevens es un gran ganadero americano, el mejor en esa área, tiene enormes Ranchos que le permiten vivir de una manera semejante a la de un príncipe, pero la humildad de su corazón no ha sido manchada por el poder del dinero… aún recuerdo su rostro cuando vio tu foto… esa que cargo conmigo junto a la de tus hermanos y tu madre, quedó prendado de ti, y con el pretexto de revisar más las negociaciones que tenemos planeadas me pidió le permitiera venir a Granchester… pero yo estaba seguro que lo que realmente deseaba era conocerte… por eso en el tiempo que ustedes estuvieron en Escocia y el vino a casa, le propuse un enlace matrimonial, no lo dudó ni un segundo a pesar de no conocerte… solo espero no haberme equivocado contigo… tanto como lo hice con tu hermana…- Richard acariciaba la mejilla de su hija que recargaba su rostro en la fuerte mano de su padre.

-No, no fue a si papa, yo estoy feliz con Tom, es un gran hombre, enamorado de sus orígenes y de su profesión, quizá no es un aristócrata… pero su corazón vale más que mil de ellos, creo que fue un enamoramiento mutuo a primera vista, la verdad he de confesarte que… a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos conviviendo… no creo poder sobrevivir si el decidiera romper el compromiso…

-Eso no sucederá mi bella Flammy, él sabe muy bien lo mucho que vales como persona y como mujer, se puede ver en su cara la ansiedad por llevar a cabo la celebración del enlace matrimonial… pero como están las cosas no sé si este podrá realizarse pronto, solo les pido que sepan esperar.

-Papa!, -Flammy se sonrojaba al entender lo que su padre sutilmente le había insinuado, pero recomponiéndose se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su progenitor, invitándolo a acompañarla.- Ven vamos a ver qué es lo que podemos hacer para que ese par de tontos no se separen de esa forma, esperemos que Terrece con ese arranque de "Barbarie" haya logrado algo con nuestra caprichosa princesa…

Enlazando sus manos en el brazo de su padre, Flammy comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida del estudio y en dirección a la entrada principal del castillo Granchester, donde seguramente su madre no se resignaba a dejar partir a William en ese estado tan deplorable.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

-Imaginaba encontrarte aquí…Albert... – Candice desvió su mirada de Terrece y se dirigía al rubio que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, Karen trato de soltar su mano del agarre que el mantenía en ella temiendo ser rechazada frente a la rubia, pero William aferro más sus dedos a los de ella no dejándola escapar y apegándola más a él.

-Sí, me conoces…-Albert no término de responder al ser interrumpido.

-Que hace ella aquí?!- La voz de Flammy atrajo la mirada de todos, la joven salía del castillo en compañía de su padre sin haber sido notados, pero ellos si presenciaron la llegada de Candice, Flammy no pudo controlar su indignación.

-Flammy… hija por favor!.- Rosemary se apresuraba a detener a su hija que ya caminaba apresurada en dirección a Candy quien la miraba algo sorprendida, Albert y Karen se quedaron estáticos por la expresión dibujada en el rostro de Flammy.

-Que haces aquí?, como tienes la desfachatez de mostrarte ante nosotros como si nada ocurriera?, no tienes ningún derecho a pisar estas tierras!,- Esquivando la mano de su madre, Flammy se plantaba ante Candice que estaba prácticamente muda y sin saber que responder ante la agresiva pregunta de la castaña.

-Creo que te equivocas, tengo tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí, después de todo soy la futura duquesa de Granchester… lo has olvidado,- recomponiéndose Candice contestaba un tanto altanera, no estaba dispuesta a ser humillada una vez más.

-Creo que la perdió la memoria fuiste tú, te recuerdo que no fue una ni dos veces las que nos restregaste en la cara no tener ningún interés en nuestro hermano, además no pudiste siquiera espera a saber si el viviría para exigir la disolución del matrimonio, déjame decirte que el título de duquesa de Granchester te queda muy grande, para llevar ese título se necesita tener corazón, bondad, y saber perdonar, cualidades que tu no conoces, juzgaste y condenaste a mi hermano sin escucharlo, sin darle oportunidad a explicarse, te sentiste con ese derecho, y dime, quien te juzgara a ti por mantener una relación amorosa bajo el mismo techo donde el que era tu marido estaba muriendo?, quien te va a condenar por no haberte dignado siquiera a visitar su lecho cuando él te llamaba entre su delirio?, y aun sabiendo lo que has hecho, te atreves a presentarte aquí?..., no vales nada Candice White…, y no, no eres bienvenida a nuestra casa, porque tu no formas más parte de nuestra familia, Terrece firmo la petición que tanto te esmeraste en exigir… así que vete!…-La rabia dominaba en la mirada de la joven, esa mirada tan parecida a la de su hermano y a la de su padre, sin duda aquellos ojos desafiaban con un terrible rencor…Candy estaba sin palabras, su labio inferior temblaba y el llanto asomaba a sus verdes pupilas, jamás pensó que sería recibida con sus verdades estampándole la cara, imagino que Terrece no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero nunca imagino que fuera la familia de él y precisamente Flammy quien le daría aquel recibimiento exponiéndola ante todos como si fuera una mujerzuela frente a un juzgado público.

-Yo, … tu no,…- Candice no pudo decir nada, levanto la vista buscando nuevamente a Terrece pero solo encontró una mirada fría e indiferente, Rosemary al lado de su hijo, tenía el rostro cubierto en lágrimas y de la mirada que Richard mantenía sobre ella… decir que le causaba escalofríos era poco, no tuvo el valor de correr a refugiarse en los brazos de Albert aunque su mirada se cruzó con la de el por un par de segundos, Karen esquivaba el verla y se soltó del agarre que Albert mantenía en su mano, comenzó a subir la escalera para reunirse a su familia, tomo el brazo de su hermano que la recibió acariciando los dedos que apoyo en él.

-Volvamos dentro, creo que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en este "encuentro", ya ha encontrado a quien viene a buscar debemos darles privacidad…- Terrece miraba el rostro de Candice y en su mirada se podía leer claramente lo que insinuaba, ella no pudo sostener aquella frialdad y bajo el rostro, para después girarse y salir corriendo, el auto de alquiler se había ido, así que solo le quedo una dirección en la que dirigirse buscando refugio, los jardines.

-Karen…Terrece…- Albert los miraba tratando de que no hubiera más malos entendidos.- creo que necesitas hablar con ella .- se dirijo Terrece acercándose y tomándola mano de Karen nuevamente, pero ella no se soltó del brazo de su hermano.

-No, el que necesita hablar con ella eres tú, ella ha venido buscándote…

-cómo puedes decir semejante tontería, ella no sabía que yo estaba aquí, además ella y yo no …

-Ella te ama, me lo grito a la cara, y también me advirtió que lucharía sin importar las consecuencias o a quien dañaría para obtenerte…- Terrece abrazo con más fuerza a Karen dándole refugio en su costado.

-Eso es una estupidez…. no puede ser cierto…- Albert lucia confundido y miraba a Karen con desesperación reflejada en sus ojos de cielo… deseando que ella no volviera a cerrarse a él.

-Ve, supongo que ella misma te lo dirá, ha venido a buscarte, no fue difícil adivinar donde te encontrarías conociéndote como ella te conoce, aclara tus sentimientos con ella, tus prioridades, no pierdas por compasión o cariño el verdadero amor… es mejor que sufra solo una persona a que sean tres almas desdichadas,… será mejor que vayas y aclaren las cosas entre ustedes, nosotros estaremos bien…- Terrece trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, pero la verdad era que su corazón estaba demasiado dolido y apunto de desquebrajarse en mil pedazos inunibles… Candice había ido hasta su propia casa en busca de su felicidad sin importarle a quien lastimara… eso era demasiado, quizá él se lo mereciera por lo mucho que le hiciera sufrir, pero no su familia quienes la habían recibido con un cariño sincero.

Albert se quedó por un momento pensativo, no entendía bien lo que Terrece trataba de decirle, él ya le había dejado en claro que la única a quien amaba era a Karen, pero veía en la mirada del castaño que no mentía en lo mencionado sobre el sentir de Candice, porque habría inventado ella semejante mentira?..., al parecer seguía empeñada en destrozar al hombre que más amaba, solo así podía explicarse semejante locura, pero él no permitiría que sucediera lo mismo con Karen, no, la protegería porque la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderla a causa de mentiras y malos entendidos, era tiempo de hacer reaccionar a Candice, la quería como una verdadera hermana y no permitiría que siguiera destruyéndose, tomo la mano de Karen y deposito un beso en su dorso, ella se giró para verlo a la cara y sonrió al encontrar amor sincero en su mirada.

-Regresare pronto, espérame… mi princesa.- ella solo asintió y después junto con el resto de su familia ingresaron a su hogar.

Al llegar a la estancia Terrece no pudo soportar más estar frente a su familia sintiéndose como se sentía e imaginando lo que Candice confesaría a Albert para retenerlo a su lado, mientras, el moriría al no poder haberla retenido junto a él. Ayudo a su madre a tomar a siento y palmeo el hombro de su padre que se acercaba a su esposa para consolarla, alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Flammy llamándolo pero para él fue casi un susurro, su concentración estaba en no dejar escapar el llanto que lo amenazaba, era un hombre, si, y era un Granchester, pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho era mucho más grande que el orgullo, subió la escalera rápidamente para dirigirse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí se dejó caer al suelo apoyándose en la madera pulida que lo sostenía a sus espaldas y como un niño se desahogó escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas y abrasando sus propias piernas… lo perdía todo.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

El lago brillaba cual plata pulida bajo el brillante sol que se posaba en el alto cielo de primavera, sus mejillas eran surcadas por lagrimas silenciosas que brotaban de sus ojos cerrados, el árbol en el que apoyaba la espalda la ocultaba de quien pudiera verla, si, Flammy tenía razón, no merecía ser la esposa de Terrece, como podía decir amarlo cuando por orgullo no estuvo a su lado en los momentos en que el más la necesito?, no consoló su dolor ni auxilio en su delirio, se dejó dominar por el rencor como una mujer dolida lo haría, pero sin motivo certero, permitió que un par de imágenes rompieran lo logrado después de tantas tormentas, era verdad que ella conocía la relación entre Terrece y Susana y aun así había deseado luchar, pero… lo había hecho realmente por Terrece y el amor que sentía desde niña hacia el aun sin conocerlo?, o solo lo hiso por orgullo de mujer que no está dispuesta a perder lo que considera suyo, si fue así, peleo muy mal, porque ahora no solo lo daño a él destrozándolo con sus mentiras, también lastimo parte de su alma al dañar a su familia… terrece amaba a su familia, ella lo sabía perfectamente, y lo ataco ahí insinuándole no importarle los sentimientos de Karen, cuanto daño podía causar una decisión tomada a causa del maldito orgullo, para ella no fue suficiente ver como Terrece prácticamente se arrastró hasta Lakewood bajo un clima desalmado aun para los habitantes de tierras escocesas, no le basto verlo casi al borde de la muerte en aquellos momentos en que cubierta por la noche se había acercado silenciosamente a él por los pasadizos secretos que existían en el castillo y ahora solo ella y Albert conocían en un voto de la infinita confianza que el rubio le profesaba.

… como colmo, también lo estaba lastimando a él, a su amigo… su hermano, al que no la dejo nunca sufrir sola, que siempre había buscado la manera de consolarla sin importarle convertirse en un ogro, y como le pagaba ella?, poniendo en riesgo el amor que lo unía a una buena joven. Las piernas comenzaron a debilitársele y poco a poco fue dejando que su cuerpo resbalara por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar al suelo … una mano se posó en su hombro y unos labios gentiles se posaron en su frente…

-Que has hecho pequeña?...- Albert la miraba con ternura, con esa infinita ternura que siempre le dedicaba como si fuera realmente una niña pequeña, aquella niña que salvo de morir, y a la que siempre custodiaba aun en la distancia.

-Deje que el orgullo me cegara… perdóname…- respondía ella escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte torso.

-Ahora estas más lastimada que al inicio… y ha sido a causa de tu propia trampa no es así?...- Albert, cual padre protector acariciaba los risos de Candy una y otra vez tratando de que el llanto que fluía se calmara.

-Soy mala Príncipe…-los sollozos cortaban sus palabras.

-No, solo una mujer enamorada que se perdió entre el amor y el dolor, confundiéndose por las mentiras tramadas por personas sin conciencia ni sentimientos… ellas pagaran algún día por tanto daño causado, pero ahora es tiempo de tratar de remediar lo destruido y bajar la cabeza dejando a un lado el orgullo, no es una humillación cuando se hace por amor y para salvar a quienes más amamos…- Albert le tomaba la barbilla y elevaba el delicado rostro para que ella lo viera a los ojos, algo muy fuerte en el interior de Candice la había hecho reaccionar por sí sola, ella no estaba ahí por él, sino por Terrece, pero al verse atacada por sorpresa titubeo en su decisión de enfrentar y recuperar a su marido.

Albert la acompaño por interminables minutos más, su corazón estaba ansiosos por correr a los brazos de su amada Karen y terminar con la incertidumbre que quizá ella estuviera sintiendo. Candy giro su rostro para ver a su fiel amigo, él estaba mirando a un punto no definido sobre el hermoso lago, sintió pena de verlo así, podía adivinar sus pensamientos y en todos ellos estaba Karen, se puso de pie y aliso su larga falda, sacudió un poco su blusa y recogió su sombrerillo del suelo, si iba a ir a la guerra… tenía que ir lista y sin temor, debía enfrentar a Terrece y a toda la familia, solo esperaba que ellos perdonaran su inmadurez… y comprendieran su comportamiento, como lo había dicho Albert, ella era solo una mujer perdidamente enamorada y temerosa de perder lo que tanto añoraba fuera completamente suyo… con una hermosa sonrisa se dirigió al hombre que ya de pie esperaba por ella…

-El momento ha llegado, voy a recuperar lo que es mío…- con una mirada brillante Candice se apoyó en el brazo de aquel caballero que había sido su fiel guardián.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Flammy observaba por la ventana del recibidor, su rostro estaba marcado por la pena y la vergüenza, Sus padres les relataron a ella y a Karen la parte de la historia que desconocían, y como Candice había sufrido a causa de Susana y la indecisión de Terrece… la joven se sentía demasiado culpable por haber cometido el mismo error que marcara en su cuñada, ella también había juzgado por las apariencias y no espero una explicación de la rubia… su mano se elevó a la altura de sus labios cuando por el camino frontal vio acercarse a la pareja de Escoceses, mordió su labio inferior, no sería una humillación pedir una disculpa, sino la aceptación de que como todo humano podía cometer errores, se giró para mirar de frente a sus padres que animaban a Karen para que no dudara de los sentimientos del patriarca Escoses, él era un hombre que amaba al límite y sinceramente.

-Estarán aquí en un par de minutos…- menciono la mayor de las Granchester… y no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, su padre se puso de pie y camino hacia ella encerrándola en un abrazo fuerte para demostrarle su apoyo.

-Tú lo dijiste sabiamente… el perdón es un don… tú debes perdonar para ser perdonada… tu amor por tu hermano te orillo a actuar pensando que hacías lo correcto, ahora, nos toca quitar de en medio cualquier obstáculo que ayude a que tu hermano vuelva a ser feliz… no es una vergüenza bajar de vez en cuando la cabeza cuando se reconoce estar equivocado… Candice ha venido hasta aquí doblegando su orgullo… y yo estoy seguro que a pesar de lo que Terrece piensa… ella no vino en busca de Albert…lo pude ver claramente en su mirada cuando busco el apoyo de tu hermano, no busco a Albert, clamaba porque Terrece interviniera a su favor ante ti, y eso habla más que mil palabras dichas o cientos de explicaciones… - Flammy miro a su padre y asintió aceptando sus palabras.

La puerta se abrió y detrás del mayordomo Albert tomaba a Candice de la mano para que terminara de entrar a su lado y enfrentara con valentía la causa de sus errores, el juicio de una familia que la había apoyado y a la que ella estuvo a punto de dañar con una mentira.

-Candice, querida, estas bien?- Rosemary se ponía de pie y la tomaba del brazo para que tomara asiento junto a ella, pero Candice sonrió disculpándose, deseaba permanecer de pie, aun no se sentía con el derecho para tomar un lugar nuevamente en aquella familia, primero tenía que hablar con Terrece y dependería en el si volvería a ser parte de ellos.

Albert paso a su lado para reunirse con Karen que lo esperaba con una mirada ansiosa, apenas estuvo cerca de ella extendió su mano para que la tomara y así fue, en la tomo no solo de la mano sino que la acerco para encerrarla en sus brazos y depositar un beso en su frente, pero se separaron por el ronco sonido que se produjo de la garganta de Richard que llamaba la atención de la pareja, Flammy permanecía cerca de la ventana, no se atrevía a acercarse a Candice.

-Gracias por preocuparte Rosemary, estoy bien, pero creo que antes debo de disculparme por mi tonto comportamiento… yo no quería parecer una mujer débil e indigna de su apellido pero…

Las palabras de la Rubia fueron interrumpidas por la grave voz de Richard.

-Candice, todos en algún momento cometemos errores a causa de algo, no eres ni mejor ni peor que nadie en esta sala, todos somos humanos y constantemente nos equivocamos, lo importante es que has tenido el valor de reconocerlo y que aceptas tu parte de culpa en todo esto, ahora, la pregunta es… aun estas interesada en convertirte en Duquesa?...

-Sí, con todo mi corazón me encantaría seguir siendo la esposa de Terrece… pero eso no lo decidiré yo… esta vez el que tiene que decidir si me quedo o me voy es el…- Contesto ella refiriéndose a Terrece, Richard sonrió al ver la decisión de Candice, ella podría decir lo que quisiera pero estaba seguro que había regresado para quedarse, estaba escrito en su cara que no dejaría que Terrece se escapara esta vez, esa era la clase de mujer que Granchester necesitaba, tal como Rosemary, y como lo habían sido las mujeres que llevaron ese título con anterioridad, decididas, con pasión, con decisión y con un corazón de oro, alguien que pudiera cambiar el carácter de un tonto Granchester con solo una mirada o hacerlo callar con solo una sonrisa, porque eso pasaría con Terrece, estaba rendido ante ella aunque aún no lo reconociera abiertamente.

Rosemary miro a su hermano que permanecía tomado de la mano de Karen, y sonrió, el también sonreía y Karen lucia muchísimo más alegre segura, aun esperaban algunas tormentillas con respecto al compromiso que sería diluido, pero nada que un gran Duque no pudiera resolver, y ese era su hijo mayor. Flammy tomo el valor para acercarse hasta casi estar junto a Candy, cuando esta noto su presencia se giró para verla a la cara, Flammy tenía la mirada diferente, pero su rostro no se había bajado ni un Centímetro.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa… yo no conocía la parte de la historia sobre el inicio tu matrimonio, creo que de haber estado en tu situación yo no hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera tan correcta, como ya te has dado cuenta mi carácter es un poco más fuerte, no soporto que la gente humille o se crea mejor que los demás…, te juzgue sin conocer toda la historia, sin haber hablado contigo sobre el tema… así que te pido me disculpes…

-no, no tengo que disculparte por nada, tienes razón en lo que dijiste, nunca debí comportarme de tal manera por lo sucedido con tu hermano, yo tampoco quise escucharlo, y deje que el orgullo me dominara, fueron mucho problemas por los que cruzamos, pero no supimos afrontarlos, los dos nos fallamos mutuamente. – La rubia sonrió y poso su mano sobre las de la joven de castaño cabello que la miraba de una manera más amable, un gesto de conciliación entre ambas.

-Candice...- Albert la llamaba para atraer su atención y ella se giró para verlo sabiendo lo que encontraría en aquellos ojos de cielo, un recordatorio sobre el hecho de que aún no terminaba su lucha, la familia la comprendió, pero aún faltaba que Terrece la aceptara de vuelta, él no estaba ahí, clara prueba de que estaba demasiado herido, y ella lo sabía, pero no tenía tiempo para esperar, hablaría con Terrece y si el la aceptaba se quedaría, y si no, lucharía por el nuevamente, quería que el la aceptara a ella por amor no por compromiso así que aguardaría hasta obtener una respuesta favorable.

-Quizá quieras descansar un poco del viaje, mañana estaremos todos relajados y entonces podremos hablar con más calma…- Rosemary no podía ocultar su temor de que al estar Terrece demasiado alterado no pudieran arreglar las cosas y Candy partiera nuevamente, esta vez sin esperanza de regresar, ella sabía que era la mujer perfecta para su hijo y no deseaba que por estar enfadado él no lo viera de esa manera y perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-No, me temo que no tengo ese tiempo, necesito hablar con él ahora, quizá mañana sea demasiado tarde para ambos…,- Miro a todos y aparte de Rosemary, el apoyo que encontró en las demás miradas le dio el suficiente valor para hacer una reverencia rápida y girarse en dirección a la salida del recibidor familiar, ella conocía muy bien el camino hacia donde debía dirigirse, Terrece debía estar en su alcoba, de no ser así, ya le habrían mencionado su ausencia.

Subió las escaleras y sintió la mirada discreta de algunos sirvientes que hacían sus labores, con la colilla del ojo pudo ver que algunos sonreían sinceramente y otros solo la miraban con indiferencia, continuo su camino, cruzo el espacio que dividía el ala sur, la que había sido su hogar desde el primer día que llego a ese castillo, cruzo el umbral de la puerta que dividía dicha área, estaría Terrece esperándola?, sus nervios seguían en aumento pero suspiro profundo un par de veces antes de cruzar la distancia del pasillo que la llevaría a las recamaras principales, paso frente a la puerta de la que fuere su habitación, por unos segundos sus pasos se detuvieron pero se obligó a continuar… unos cuantos metros más y estría justo frente al puerta de la recamara principal, esa que debió ocupar desde su primer día de casada, pero que ella misma rechazo al pedir una habitación separada.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Terrece seguía en el mismo lugar, recargado en uno de los pilares de su ventanal, oculto tras las pesadas cortinas que oscurecían por completo su habitación, un halo de luz se atrevía como un intruso a invadir su intimidad, pero el mismo le dio espacio para que entrara cuando abrió un poco la cortina para observar si la pareja de recién reunidos enamorados volvía, y cuando los vio aparecer en uno de los estrechos caminos del jardín principal, tomados de la mano y sonriendo, supo que todo había terminado, él y su hermana estarían marcados por el dolor de perder al amor que iluminara sus días… el dolor cubrió su corazón con una gruesa capa de frio hielo, no, no sufriría más, se negaba a hacerlo, se convertiría en un hombre sin sentimientos, y si algún día a partir de ese preciso segundo en que vio como ella le sonreía a Albert y acomodaba el mechón rubio que siempre terco caía sobre el rostro del patriarca acariciando después su mejilla, desde ese preciso instante, si ella volvía a cruzarse frente a él, la destrozaría tal y como ella lo destrozo, Candice White conocería al mostro que ella misma creara, un mostro sin corazón ni sentimientos.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro como era de imaginarse, si llamaba, el sabría que era ella y se negaría a abrir, Candy volvió a suspirar, un recuerdo lejano cruzo por su mente; el primer día que había llegado a esa casa, al estar curioseando en su habitación y descubrió algo que la había hecho sonrojar, si bien en el pasillo fuera de las habitaciones, la de ella y la de Terrece parecían estar a un mundo de distancia, por dentro, no era de la misma manera, una discreta puerta dentro de su cambiador, la conducía aun cuarto de baño compartido, jamás se atrevió a usarlo por miedo a que Terrece pudiera entrar por la puerta que lo comunicaba al mismo espacio.

Tomo valor para regresar sobre sus pasos y entro a la que fue su habitación, estaba intacta, todo estaba tal como ella lo recordaba, sin duda las mucamas hacían la limpieza como correspondía, mas todo permanecía como si ella solo hubiera salido a dar un paseo por los jardines, en el preciso lugar donde ella colocara cada objeto, con pasos más lentos recorrió el espacio hacia la puerta de su vestidor, entro tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería que Terrece la notara y trabara con seguro la pequeña puerta dentro del cambiador de su habitación. Se tomó unos segundos para ver dentro de su vestidor, ahí estaba cada uno de sus vestidos, hermosos, elegantes, hechos a su medida y de la mejor de las telas, vestidos que jamás uso por preferir llevar siempre el orgullo de su tierra… sus vestidos con estampados escoses y de un corte sencillo, esos que solo ocupaban la quinta parte del espacio dentro de esa habitación, acaricio la tela de una de los bellos vestidos elaborado en seda verde… quizá en un futuro… pudiera usarlos…

…Miro hacia el frente, la pequeña y discreta puerta estaba ahí, llamándola, retándola a que la abriera y cruzara el espacio que la separaba del hombre que en esos instantes debía estar odiándola a morir sin saber que ella moría por amarlo sin reservas, un calor la invadió en su vientre y se obligó a no pensar en algo que quizá no se realizaría, volvió a tomar valor dejando escapar el aire que mantenía preso en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta que lo estaba reteniendo, aun con más cuidado abrió la delicada hoja de madera y entro a la habitación que jamás había sido usada, al parecer Terrece tampoco tuvo deseo de cruzar por aquella área, pues lucia abandonada, limpia, pero sin nada que pudiera revelar que alguien la hubiese utilizado alguna vez, y finalmente, el recorrido de aquel diminuto laberinto de puertas y habitaciones estaba por terminar…

… ahí, justo frente a ella, estaba la puerta que la dejaría invadir la intimidad del hombre que era su marido aunque él no lo supiera, aunque ella rechazara, aunque él no quisiera volver a estar a su lado, seguiría siendo su único dueño… la mano le tembló cuando cogió el pomo de metal, lo giro lentamente y el "clic" que le aviso podía seguir su camino, le provocó un vuelco en el corazón que parecía le rompería el pecho, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sentía debilidad en las rodillas pero tenía que hacerlo, por ella por él y por… por todos… jalo decidida la puertecilla y entro en el vestidor masculino, la fragancia que la invadió la hiso sentir un delicioso escalofrió que la recorrió desde la base de su cuello hasta el final de su piernas, ese aroma era el de él, de su esposo, de su hombre…

… aspiro un par de veces mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la luz que llegaba desde su habitación colándose por las puertas abiertas, le permitía distinguir algo de lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella área, trajes de etiqueta, trajes informales, camisas que resaltaban por su blancura, algunos pares de botas, y suponía que todo lo demás al igual que en su vestidor debía tener un lugar específico , pero ella no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, o mejor dicho tratando de retrasar lo que debía suceder… retomando su actitud fría e indiferente que había mantenido antes, tomo con firmeza la cerradura de la puerta y la giro sin dudar un segundo más, tiro de ella…

… contrario a lo que imaginaba… no pudo ver nada, la habitación estaba completamente obscura, solo un hilo de luz se colaba por ventana principal pero no era más allá del ancho de un centímetro y moría apenas a escasos pasos de la ventana, sus ojos no podían acostumbrarse a la obscuridad con rapidez así que se obligó a cerrarlos… pero los abrió casi al instante cuando escucho su grave voz

-Que haces aquí?...

La voz de Terrece era calmada, pero su grave acento revelaba su furia, sus mandíbulas apretada no lo dejaron mostrar la claridad que él deseaba, pero no logro permanecer más en silencio. Minutos atrás había escuchado la cerradura de la puerta principal de su habitación tratando de ser abierta, pero fue solo un intento, por lo que su corazón acelerado se había calmado, seguro fue algún sirviente que trataba de colarse para hacer la limpieza, permaneció en su lugar, sentado en el suelo al lado de la ventana, observando como el rayo de luz dominaba la obscuridad negándose a morir… se sentía igual que ese rayo de luz, deseando mantener con vida un amor que se extinguía con el paso de los minutos, un amor que ya no era de él, sino de otro hombre que supo esperar y luchar atravesó de los años, alguien que no desistió jamás y ahora estaba recibiendo la recompensa de su larga espera… pero algunos minutos después de estarse atormentando con pensamientos semejantes, un ligero sonido lo puso en alerta, el conocía exactamente de donde provenía, no fue una ni dos veces las que el cruzo por ese mismo laberinto de puertas para llegar a la habitación de la que fue su esposa…

…Si, el cruzo muchas veces esa distancia cobijándose con las sombras de la noche, la había visto dormir sobre el montón de libros que le entregaran y que hablaban sobre la vida de la familia Granchester y la cual le era obligación conocer a fondo, en ocasiones cobijo su espalda con una ligera manta, fueron horas las que paso observándola tratando de adivinar qué era eso que la mantenía a su lado… luchando cada día por mantenerse ahí… ahora lo sabía, pero era demasiado tarde para el… eso había sido amor, un amor que el no supo reconocer y mantener, y ahora lo había perdido…

… Su corazón comenzó a agitarse con rapidez cuando escucho los casi silenciosos pasos detrás de la puerta de su vestidor… era ella, no podía ser nadie más… siempre pensó que ella desconocía aquel espacio que los unía, que unía sus habitaciones como las de dos amantes esposos… también se equivocó en esa conclusión… el corazón casi se le detuvo cuando la cerradura se giró y la puerta se abrió con un firme movimiento, ella estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia… no lograría verlo en los primeros minutos, pero el podía gozar de la silueta de su figura gracias a la escasa luz que la seguía desde la otra habitación… era casi nula, pero permitía que el gozara de poder verla sin que ella lo supiera, pudo recorrer centímetro a centímetro las curvas desde sus hombros hasta el último centímetro de la tela de su falda que acariciaba el suelo, su estrecha cintura y la bien formada curva de sus caderas… pero esos instantes no podían ser eternos, ella cerro los ojos y sería cuestión de segundos para que pudiera distinguirlo, así que no permitiría que lo viera derrotado, se puso de pie con los movimientos de un puma silencioso que se prepara para recibir a su futura presa, lástima que él no pudiera apresarla como deseaba…

… Porque había ido ella hasta ahí?, seguro para demostrarle una vez más que no le importaba, y dejarle claro que todo entre ellos estaba terminado, estaría Albert esperando por ella?, estaría tratando de hacer que Karen comprendiera que todo entre ellos fue un error al no conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de la que ahora estaba casi frente a el?, la rabia comenzó a dominarlo, una rabia que más que dirigirla a ella la dirigía a si mismo por haber siquiera guardado la mínima esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí por él, que débil era, ella le dejo más que claro que no le importaba lo mas mínimo y el como un tonto enamorado seguía soñando con lo imposible… no, no sería ella quien lo sorprendiera… así que se decidió a hablar, pero por más que intento, su voz no sonó con la indiferencia que él deseaba, pudo ver como ella abría los ojos sorprendida al escucharlo, bien!, eso era lo que el quería, tomar ventaja de la situación… ahora no podría sorprenderlo, el había dominado los primeros segundos de aquel encuentro… el cual esperaba fuera lo más breve posible.

El corazón de Candy seguía golpeando dentro del pecho como un caballo salvaje a galope, estaba segura que el podía observarla a pesar de que ella no lograba distinguirlo, no quería dejarle ver lo alterada que estaba, lo nerviosa que sentía, ni lo que su cuerpo había sentido al volver a escuchar su voz, trato de no respirar agitadamente, levanto su barbilla con orgullo, estaba ahí buscando una reconciliación… pero eso no indicaba que se dejaría humillar e intimidar…

-Necesito hablar contigo…- respondió pero su voz revelo su debilidad… sin embargo se forzó a dar un par de pasos arriesgándose a tropezarse con algo, no quiso avanzar más y toparse con algo que no distinguiera, eso podría provocarle una fuerte golpe o una caída… tenía que esperar un poco más… escucho pasos lentos y firmes acercándose a ella… se detuvieron, aun así no podía distinguir la figura de él.

-Entre nosotros no hay más que hablar, todo ha quedado claro… de hecho, no sé cómo te has atrevido a introducirte hasta mi habitación cuando ya no eres nada para mi…- Mentira!, mentira! , lo era todo para él, pero no podía, no quería demostrárselo o que ella siquiera pudiera llegar a intuirlo.

- Aun hay cosa que no están del todo claras para mi…- declaro tratando de que su voz no revelara lo que le habían dolido aquellas palabras…

-Así?... y que es lo que no te ha quedado claro cuando tú fuiste la que dijo la última palabra…- Primer reproche.

-Estaba muy enfada por la forma en que me trataste… pero aún tengo una sola pregunta que hacerte…- antes de que pudiera formularla la voz de Terrece la interrumpió.

-La forma en que te trate?!, y la forma en que tú me trataste?, fui como un perro en busca de su dueño cruzando esa maldita montaña a pie bajo una tormenta intensa de nieve… y que recibí a cambio?, tu desprecio e indiferencia, no te importo en lo más mínimo que estuviera muriendo y pediste la anulación, me trataste como un animal infectado al que deseabas muriera con rapidez para verte libre…!.

-Yo no te pedí que fueras tras de mí, si mal no recuerdo tu estaba muy bien en América en compañía de tu querida Susana….

-Te he aclarado eso una y otra vez, no estuve con ella!, fue una trampa…. Que no puedes comprender eso?, de qué manera deseas que te lo demuestre?...- La ira comenzaba a dominar a ambos, el pasado aún estaba ahí… demasiado cerca y ellos estaban a punto de caer en la misma trampa en la que estuvieron desde que se casaron… deseando ser el que tiene la razón… uno de los dos tenía que ceder si desean salir de ese círculo que tanto los dañaría ya y por lo visto no sería Terrece…

-Bien, el pasado está ahí, en el pasado, no podemos cambiarlo haya o no sido verdad… yo no estoy aquí por ese pasado… solo deseo saber una sola cosa… - nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Antes de que hagas tu pregunta… deberías responder la mía… que haces aquí?...- la voz de Terrece se escuchaba un poco más a la distancia, el había estado caminado a su alrededor y cerrado la puerta que quedase abierta a sus espaldas y de esta manera indio a ambos en la obscuridad casi completa, pero el hilo de luz le permitió verlo cruzar un par de veces por él, mas no distinguía su figura por completo, ahora era una sombra casi indistinguible, pero adivinaba por la dirección de su voz que estaba de pie junto a la ventana esperando por su repuesta mientras la miraba fijamente, podía sentir el fuego de sus pupilas recorriéndola lentamente.

-He venido a quedarme…- respondió sin dudar, y continuo casi de inmediato antes de que Terrece pudiera no permitírselo.- pero eso será tu decisión, no la mía… serás tu quien diga esta vez la última palabra, pero antes deseo que respondas mi pregunta…- el silencio que persistía le permitió continuar, ella tenía una duda era solo una, y dependiendo de la respuesta de Terrece… se marcaria su destino, era verdad que iba con la determinación de quedarse pero no deseaba vivir con falsas esperanzas, no deseaba vivir como lo hiso en el pasado, temiendo que alguien pudiera ir y robárselo, deseaba estar segura de que Susana quedo en el olvido. Después de esos días de meditación sobre su matrimonio encontró un rayo de luz entre los recuerdos, pero este era tan débil como el que ahora dominaba la obscuridad en que se encontraban… si Terrece respondía aquella pregunta con total sinceridad… entonces… ella podría saber con qué fuerza debería luchar por lograr su amor completo.

La luz entro de un solo golpe cuando la cortinas se corrieron de par en par, sorprendiéndose se vio obligada a cubrirse con su mano y cuando fue bajándola poco a poco recuperada por el golpe de luz… Terrece estaba frente a ella mirándola de una manera como nunca lo había hecho en el pasado, pasión, dolor, duda, esperanza, todo mezclado y a punto de estallar…

-Has tu pregunta…- ordeno sin dejar de mirarla, ella dijo que el diría la última palabra, y esa ya estaba formada en su mente, fuera cual fuera la duda que ella aun tenia, en la aclararía hasta dejarla inexistente, y después con un beso le daría a conocer su decisión sobre si se quedaría o no… esta vez ella no escaparía de sus garras. Le había devuelto la luz como ello hiso con la habitación y no permitiría que lo volviera a dejar en la obscuridad nunca más, costase lo que costase.

-Porque destruiste la carta que le envié a Albert?...- la voz fue algo débil y dudosa, pero su mirada permanecía fija en la de el…

?..- Terrece parpadeo un par de veces, que tenía que ver una maldita carta con la decisión si se quedaba o no a su lado?...

-Cuando fuimos a la villa de tus padres… yo escribí una carta dirigida a Albert, pero esta nunca llego a su destino, los sirvientes no pudieron haber desobedecido una orden mía a menos de que esta fuera contradicha por ti… no me niegues que fuiste tú quien ordeno la destruyeran… y dime porque lo hiciste…- Candy seguía firme frente a él.

Terrece no sabía si responder con la verdad, la única verdad…celos, si fueron celos, porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos por estar con ella y conquistarla, ella no dejaba de pensar en Albert… la observaba frente a él, ella esperaba una respuesta sincera… y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo… debía decir la verdad…

-Estaba celoso… - fueron unos segundos que duro su mirada fija en la de ella, después se giro dándole la espalda, que haría ella?, se burlaría de el por mostrar su debilidad?, porque eso era lo que siempre lo domino y lo hiso rabiar, los celos que tenia de que ella pudiera pensar en alguien más que no fuera el, al final el mismo la orillo a buscar el apoyo de Albert.

Candy sonrió, y agradeció que él le diera la espalda, porque así no podría ver el llanto que ya cubría sus ojos y le nublaba la vista… sus esperanzas habían sido certeras… Terrece guardaba un sentimiento hacia ella desde mucho tiempo atrás, aquel beso que le robo en la pequeña granja que sería para el orfanato… fue verdadero, su preocupación cuando ella desapareció tratando de retomar fuerzas para soportar su dolor fue autentica… las palabras que le dijo aquella tarde cuando regreso al castillo, su confesión de amor en el puerto, todo era verdad, ella había dudado de todo porque no creía que las cosas pudieran cambiar de la noche a la mañana como se había dado entre ellos, o mejor dicho como ella creyó, pero si el sintió celos de esa carta al grado de destruirla, le indicaba que su interés por ella comenzó desde mucho tiempo antes, y no de la noche a la mañana, había madurado con el paso de los días pero ella ciega por las dudas no lo vio de esa manera.

Aquella tarde después de que Terrece Partiera de Escocia, ella había estado en el despacho de Albert, meditando, y al ver una carta de sus padres sobre el escritorio no pudo evitar abrirla, en ella sus padres parecían desesperados por saber de su situación, y fue ahí cuando ella recordó aquella carta que enviara y de la que nunca obtuvo respuesta, recibió correspondencia del patriarca pero solo mencionaba que sus padres estaban bien, mas nunca comento nada sobre aquella carta que le pidiera entregara a su familia… entonces decidió cuestionar a Pony, la carta jamás llego a su destino, después hablo con el ama de Llaves de Albert y con George, los encargados de la correspondencia, y ellos jamás vieron dicha carta… era claro, la carta no se había enviado… y solo podía existir una sola razón para evitar aquel envió… Terrece, no se había equivocado al pensar que él fue quien intercepto su carta, pero deseaba conocer la razón, una pequeña esperanza había nacido en su pecho y ahora la inundaba por completo.

-La destruiste?...- pregunto tratando de no revelar su dicha… el permanecía de espaldas a ella y de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia su mesilla de noche al lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y saco la dichosa carta.

-Deseaba destruirla, pero no pude, y después no encontré el momento indicado para devolvértela, supongo que deseas entregarla en persona ahora que estas con él,… no entiendo entonces porque…

-Ábrela…- le pidió interrumpiendo su equivocado monologo y sorprendiéndolo, al fin le dio la cara mirándola confundido.- Por favor… ábrela.

El seguía dudando, entonces ella tomo la carta en sus manos y rasgo el sobre… de este salió otro sobre y una pequeña nota… le entrego ambos. En el sobre estaba claramente escrito el nombre de los señores White… y la nota… era solo una pequeña hoja doblada a la mitad con unas cuantas letras… el la desdoblo y comenzó a leer… al ver que ella le indicaba con la mirada que así lo hiciera.

" Querido Albert:

Deseando que te encuentres de lo mejor, me atrevo a pedirte un gran favor, sé que el invierno es muy duro en nuestra tierra y por eso solo tú o alguno de tus fuertes mensajeros podrían lograr hacerles llegar esta carta a mis padres… no deseo que se preocupen por mi… te agradeceré infinitamente mi príncipe.

Candice."

Era corta, no declaraba nada más de lo que el mismo había comprobado al dirigirse a tierras altas, lo único que le causaba incomodidad era el hecho que ella lo llamara "su príncipe", pero ya conocía el motivo de ese sobrenombre después de una charla plagada de confesiones entre él y Karen. Aun así, molestaba.

-Quieres leer la carta que escribí a mis padres?- preguntaba, pero él seguía sin entender el punto de la joven con todo aquello, ella tomo la carta de sus manos y la abrió, desplego una sola hoja y estaba a punto de leerla, pero él se lo impidió.

- Qué caso tiene todo esto?...- pregunto con un tono de voz más calmado.

-Quizá para ti no signifique nada, pero para mí ha significado mucho, solo deseaba dejarte saber que no había motivo para desconfiar de mí.

- Eso lo he comprendido, lo que no entiendo es por qué tenías tanto interés en saber el motivo por el que oculte esta carta…

-Porque… porque… deseaba saber desde cuando comenzaron a cambiar tus sentimientos… si eran tan fuertes como los míos… o solo un sentimiento pasajero provocado por el despecho y la imposibilidad de una relación entre tú y Su…

-No, no la menciones más… ya causado mucho daño entre nosotros…- el colocaba un dedo sobre los suaves labios de ella para callarla, mas no espero la reacción tan fuerte que ese pequeño rose provoco en su cuerpo completo.

- Terrece… yo, no quería lastimarte, pero estaba muy dolida por todo lo que había sucedido… no lograba comprender…

-Me has mentido.- afirmo el, pero su mirada no era acusatoria, sino comprensiva, ahora veía todo lo que no había visto, amaba a una mujer de carácter y eso le agradaba más que si ella fuera una abnegada mujercita. Ella afirmo

-Yo no puedo amar a Albert más de lo que amo a Anthony… es solo que deseaba lastimarte para desquitar mi rabia y mi dolor… mi frustración de ver como a pesar de mis esfuerzos por lograr tu amor tu volvías siempre a ella…pero en lugar de sentir algún alivio… solo empeore el vacío que sentía en mi pecho.

-Buscaste un motivo que te ayudara a descubrir la sinceridad de mi amor en esa carta…- resumió el- pero te has equivocado,… mi amor comenzó mucho antes, solo que ni yo lo sabía.- Candy lo miro atónita y sin poder controlar ya las lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse, el las limpio con ternura mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que ella viera la sinceridad de sus palabras…

… En nuestra última discusión, tu mencionaste algo sobre el hecho de confundir a una persona con otra mientras … quizá debiera avergonzarme por lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que debo hacerlo… la noche en que nos vimos por primera vez hubo algo en tu mirada que no pude olvidar, sinceramente no puedo decir que fue porque no lo sé, pero desde ese instante no pude olvidar tus ojos… tu rostro se dibujaba constantemente en mi mente, sin conocerte… deseaba tenerte conmigo…, esa noche…- dudo por un instante, no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo ella, pero se obligó a continuar al ver la duda en los ojos de Candy…- esa noche estuve con Susana… pero no era a ella la que veían mis ojos… era a una desconocida que se clavó en mi mente y se escabullo en mi corazón pero yo no lo sabía… solo veía unos verdes ojos que destellaban bajo la luz de la luna, opacando cualquier otra mirada que pudiera existir…

Candy se separó un poco de él y se giró desviando su rostro en otra dirección… no sabía si lo que estaba invadiendo su pecho eran celos o alegría, o tal vez una combinación de ambas cosas… ella siempre estuvo celosa de Susana y al parecer… era Susana quien debía estarlo de ella… pero ambas lo desconocían, fue algo que solo Terrece supo y ni el mismo lo pudo reconocer, la voz de el volvió a atraer su atención mas no su mirada que continuo ocultándose de aquellas bellas pupilas color de mar.

-No puedo decir que era amor, pero si atracción, algo comenzó a hacerme dudar de mis sentimientos hacia Susana, y eso me hacía enfurecer, siempre ha sido así, me gusta tener el control de mis actos y de mi vida y tu llegaste a poner todo en un completo caos que se estaba saliendo de mis manos… no podía certificar que sentía algo por ti después de conocerte, pero tampoco podía asegura que mis sentimientos hacia ella seguían intactos, después de nuestro matrimonio las cosas siguieron cambiando… hasta el punto que sentía la necesidad de verte aunque tú no me hablases, por eso, los días que el trabajo o tus ocupaciones no me lo permitían, cruzaba ese pasaje que tú has recorrido e iba hacia tu habitación para verte dormir, no sabía que provocaba esa necesidad… pero era como una sed que no se calmaba hasta que no te veía, y ahí permanecía horas observándote dormir… hubo ocasiones en que el amanecer me sorprendía y entonces salía lo más rápido que podía para no ser descubierto por Dorothy…

Aquella confesión estaba cambiando todo, porque tenía que llegar tan tarde después de que ambos se dañaron mutuamente?, si ella hubiera conocido un poco de lo que sucedía en el interior de Terrece, no hubiese temido jamás a la presencia de Susana, y se hubiera esforzado por ganar con mayor rapidez Terreno en el corazón de Terrece.

-Cuando… cuando te convenciste de que era… algo más?.- Pregunto con debilidad elevando sus bellas esmeraldas para observarlo mientras respondía.

El la miro fijamente por unos segundos, ella necesitaba saberlo podía leerlo en sus ojos llenos de ilusión y esta vez el diría la verdad, esa verdad que tanto se empeñó en ocultar y que solo los llevo al dolor.

-Cuando Albert apareció por primera vez en Granchester y se pasó quince "Benditos" días alejándote de mí, robándome los pocos instantes que podíamos compartir, por ello me aleje… porque no podía soportar la forma en que lo veías y sonreías para él, porque deseaba que de esa manera me vieras a mí y solo a mí, pero no lograba dominar mi furia que solo termino lastimándonos más, decidí tratar de conocerte más afondo, quizá a si podría encontrar la forma de que tu mirada y tu sonrisa fuera solo mías…, tenía miedo de que el me robara lo que por primera vez me pertenecía solo a mí, pero ya te había dañado mucho y creí que jamás lo lograría.

- Yo, yo, ya te amaba, siempre lo he hecho… pero sentía que tu no me soportabas, que solo me despreciabas, por eso me parecía imposible que el día que estuvimos juntos en aquella villa tus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Albert y Anthony estuvieran aquí y tú te mostraras con tanta indiferencia, ni siquiera me dirigías el saludo y cada vez que te lograba ver parecías mas irritado…

- Cierto, pero ahora ya sabes que no era enfado contra ti, sino celos provocados por el comportamiento que tenías con Albert, esos celos tan incontrolables que me obligan a hacer lo contrario a lo que realmente desearía… Candice, te juro que desde que te confesé mi amor…yo no te he faltado en ninguno de los juramentos que hice ante el altar, te he amado solo a ti, te he respetado como mi esposa y te he sido fiel, no ha habido y no habrá nadie más que pueda…- las palabras se cortaron, el no pudo seguir Hablando porque los labios de Candice se lo impidieron.

-Te amo Terrece Granchester, te amo desde que era una niña y jamás he dejarlo de hacerlo, - Candice susurraba muy cerca de los labios masculinos mientras sus esmeraldas se mantenían fijas en aquellos ojos de mar… - ahora solo deseo…

Error, gran error haberlo besado, la bestia que había estado tratando de controlar desde que aspiro su aroma, desde que la sintió tan cerca estaba a punto de salir de el ahora que habia provado su sabor nuevamente, la amaba, la amaba como nunca amaría y ella a el, ya no habia duda alguna de eso, su mirada le decía todo lo que el necesitaba certificar, y la entendia, entendia su manera de actuar porque el hubiera hecho lo mismo, apenas minutos atrás el dolor lo hiso jurar lastimarla profundamente si volvia acruzarse en su camino, pero aprendio una gran lección, lastimarla a ella era lastimarse a si mismo… y no podría vivir sin ella… en silencio dio gracias de que ella fuera en su búsqueda, de que le confesara la verdad, de que estuviera a su lado dispuesta a volver a luchar por mantenerse juntos….

El la acerco nuevamente encerrándola entre sus brazos… los parpados se entrecerraron escondiendo las verdes pupilas pero en espera de la caricia que aquellos labios le estaban prometiendo, cuando sus bocas se unieron el lazo que los mantenía unidos se volvió mas fuerte, sus labios comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente, suavemente, reconociéndose, entregándose… disfrutándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho, la ansiedad y la pasion comenzaron a dominar y sus respiraciones tomaron un nuevo ritmo…

-Creo que deberíamos detenernos… nos esperan en el el salón familiar…- Candice se obligó a separarse un poco a pesar de no ser lo que deseaba, pero Terrece no le permitió alejarse ni un milímetro de su cuerpo que mantenía unido al de ella, volvió a buscar sus labios elevándola un poco y obligándola a ponerse de puntillas, pero aun de esa manera no logro ponerla a su altura, así que la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el lecho que parecía llamarlos… la recostó con suavidad pero sin dejar libres sus labios, y se recostó junto a ella para continuar besándola sin incomodidades.

-Aun es de día… y las cortinas están corridas…- La voz de Candy pretendía convencerlo, pero su acento dominado por la pasión solo lograba encender más la llama que ardía en el cuerpo de Terrece quien continuo sin responder y volvió a adueñarse de sus labios que ya comenzaban a mostrar las consecuencia de las profundas y dominantes caricias recibidas al enrojecerse más.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a parecerles demasiado alta a pesar de que el clima en primavera era delicioso, las manos de Terrece iniciaron a moverse sobre ese cuerpo que ya antes habían tocado, a disfrutar de la suavidad de la tersa piel que rodeaba las hermosas piernas de su amada esposa… el vestido era sin duda un estorbo en esos momentos al igual que lo eran todas las demás prendas, pero lo quemas le molestaba al Duque… sin duda… eran esos alfileres que mantenían aquel sedoso cabello preso, así que besando el cuello delgado y con una de sus manos ocupada en memorizar la forma de las piernas de Candice, se obligó a apoyarse en su ante brazo para poder dejar libre aquella cascada salvaje de risos que tanto lo enloquecía, por suerte solo eran dos alfileres los que tuvo que quitar…y pronto el dorado cabello se extendió sobre las sabanas de seda azul obscuro… un contraste maravilloso, hundió su rostro en aquellos cabellos respirando profundamente una y otra vez, después volvió a su tarea de recorrer con sus labios no solo el rostro y el cuello de Candy sino también su escote…

… los botones cedieron ante los dedos que ansiosos los liberaban de los ojales, no había corsé… solo la suave blusa que cubría la piel que deseaba probar nuevamente… con movimientos delicados introdujo su mano hasta encontrar el botón que mantenía la falda atada a la estrecha cintura, también cedió... Candice se encontraba perdida en las sensaciones que ya había experimentado pero que esta vez era libre de gozarlas sin ningún tipo de pensamiento que las opacara… sabía que no debían, no era correcto que se entregaran en pleno día, pero no deseaba que Terrece parara no quería dejar de sentirlo… sus manos delicadas buscaron entre caricias la forma de deshacerse de la camisa que cubría aquel torso tan fuerte y deliciosamente formado… un poco de ayuda de Terrece fue bienvenida… la piel caliente que se estremeció a su tacto la hiso desear besarlo como anteriormente no lo hiciera… pronto su deseo la llevo a buscar la forma de deshacerse del resto de ropa masculina que cubría la parte que más deseaba sentir… aquella que disfrutara a su antojo gracias a las trampas de Eliza…

-Te amo Terrece, te amo…- decía entre suspiros entrecortados por los jadeos de su pasión.

El continuaba sin decir palabra, no podía, no deseaba ni por un segundo despegar sus labios de aquella deliciosa piel que cubría esos blancos montes coronados por ese círculo rosado que se endurecía entre sus labios… él también la amaba y se lo demostraría con las caricias más sinceras y profundas que pudieran existir…. Un par de minutos más y al fin los dos rosaban sus cuerpos sin ningún estorbo que les impidiera tocarse por completo… él pudo sentir la humedad que se producía entre los muslos de Candy y ella disfrutaba con el rose de esa parte tan dura y tan suave que parecía desesperada por encontrar cobijo dentro de ella… y no podía soportar más hacerlo esperar, así que abrió sus piernas rodeando las caderas de Terrece y el comprendió la insinuación, también la necesitaba por completo…

-Te amo Candice…. Te amare siempre por el resto de mi vida… a ti y solo a ti…- le decía muy cerca del oído humedeciendo con sus labios la sensible piel que lo rodeaba.

-Yo también te amo… y juro que no he amado a nadie más que a ti… - respondía ella buscando con ansiedad esos labios que le quemaban por donde la tocaban… pronto pudo sentir como lentamente el cuerpo de Terrece formaba parte de ella… la sensación era única, magnifica… indescriptible… su mente comenzó a desconectarse de todo lo que no fuera sentir a Terrece dentro de ella, pronto las estrellas comenzaron a brillar dentro de la habitación con cada estocada que recibía… podía escuchar el agitado aliento de Terrece y sentirlo en su cuello y en su rostro, su boca buscándola una y otra vez para entregarle caricia que ya habían perdido la suavidad de la ternura y ahora se transformaban a la fiereza de la pasión… de la misma manera en que ella lo buscaba a el…, sus respiraciones se agitaron aún más y sus corazones bombeaban con una rapidez que era casi insoportable…

Uno a otro se confesaban amor, se juraban amor, se entregaban amor en cada toque, en cada movimiento de aquella danza que era el cielo mismo… el universo entero estallo para ellos y un profundo "te amo" se pronunció mutuamente en el mismo instante y después… la deliciosa sensación de volver de las alturas lentamente, el cansancio de los cuerpos que los unía mas… y un dulce beso que sello la entrega…

Terrece se rodó un poco atrayendo a Candice a su pecho, ella busco cobijo en el hueco del cuello y las manos de él la encerraron en una cálida prisión de la que no deseaba escapar jamás… sus manos delgadas comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de su amante… tocándolo con delicadeza…mientras sus labios rosaban una y otra vez la garganta expuesta ante ellos…

-Te casarías conmigo nuevamente?...- con los ojos cerrados formulaba la pregunta deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-No nos podemos casar dos veces y el compromiso aun no llega a su término…- respondía ella sonriendo y disfrutando la sensación de permanecer apegada a él, pero sintió como él se sobresaltaba un poco.

- Pero la disolución…

-Yo no la firme… y debo confesarte que me sentí desilusionada cuando vi tu firma estampada en ese documento… quise morir.

-No la firmaste?- se incorporaba un poco y la obligaba con el movimiento a que ella lo mirara al rostro permaneciendo aun sobre él.

-No, jamás pensé hacerlo… no estaba dispuesta a perderte y arriesgarme a que otra entrara en tu vida… aunque me costara nuevamente mucho dolor… no me alejaría de ti… y lucharía por lograr tu perdón… te Amo Terrece y no quiero seguir lejos de ti…

- Sabes que eres muy difícil de entender y complacer…- la miraba sonriente y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba… ella no había firmado, por lo que su matrimonio jamás se había roto…- pero así te amo…

Volvió a besarla… buscando nuevamente amarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Terrece… hay algo más que debo confesarte… no pensaba decírtelo si no lograba comprobar que tu amor era sincero y que me amabas a mí, y solo a mi…, quizá con el tiempo te hubieras enterado de todas maneras, pero antes de que haya alguna nueva confusión, déjame aclárate que no es el motivo por el que he vuelto y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ti, jamás usaría algo así para retenerte a mi lado.…- el la beso para callarla buscando continuar pero ella lo detuvo nuevamente, así que él le respondió.

-No me importa ninguna otra confesión, me amas y eso es lo único que deseo saber de ahora en adelante….- le acariciaba la mejilla, entonces ella se incorporó aún más quedando a horcajadas sobre él, lo que le provoco un recuerdo de un sueño no muy lejano a Terrece, más pronto pareció tomar lógica su alucinación...- porque tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido?,- le preguntaba haciendo referencia a la posición en la que se encontraban y ella se sonrojo..

-Me temo que eso tiene algo que ver en la confesión que debo hacerte… la noche en que Eliza te drogo con esa pésima … yo…

-No fue un sueño entonces,- afirmo dejándose caer en la almohada mientras sonreía…

-No, no lo fue… pero hay algo más…- se acercó a el hasta que sus labios tocaron el oído de Terrece, entonces en un susurro…dijo lo que tenía que decir…-" vas a ser padre".

Si su corazón se detuvo antes de latir con rapidez Terrece no lo supo, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo por lo que acaba de escuchar y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil…, Candice palideció al ver la expresión en el rostro de su aun esposo.

* * *

y bien, estoy perdonada?, espero que si, tratare de subir la segunda parte apenas la termine de escribir, or faavor no coman ansias... y muhco te de tila es muy bueno para calmarse y no tener pensamientos asecinos contra la escritora... les queiro sinceramente, se han convertido en parte de mi diario vivir... asi que espero sus comentarios y deseo sinceramente que me acompanien hasta el final que ya falta nada... jajajajajaja bueno pues gracias mil, bendiciones mil y nos seguimos leyendo... muacks.


	24. La Duquesa, final, segunda parte

**Heloitooooo!, pues aqui esta la segunda parte y final dela historia, no habra epilogo porque creo que mas completa no puede estar... jajajaja, bueno eso creo yo, mildisculpas porla tardanza pero queria darle un final digno a la historia que tanto han apoyado y que me ha llenado de felicidad por la cantidad de reviews recibidos, la verdad no crei que pudiera llegar a mas de 100, y tengo mas de 200, y todo gracias al apoyo de ustedes... un millon de gracias... y bueno no les hago mas rollo, y aqui les de jo el final... final.**

* * *

**La Duquesa capítulo final, Segunda parte.: Felicidad y Justicia.**

El tiempo no había sido justo, la gente no era justa, porque existían personas que recibían todo a cabio de ningún sacrificio?, la joven pelirroja se quitaba del rostro un mechón de pelo que no le permitía continuar viendo claramente su laborioso trabajo, aquellas mujeres que la emplearan eran unas verdaderas cerdas…

… diariamente debía limpiar el sanitario que terminaba lleno de vomito después que ellas terminaran de satisfacer a los hombre que se reunían en sus fiestas privadas…y depravadas… había visto mucho más de lo que ella creía conocer en cuanto relaciones "intimas", alguna que otra vez la habían invitado a participar en ellas y le permitían usar algunas de sus costosas ropas, aunque estas apenas cubrieran lo necesario con las pequeñas líneas de encaje puesto sobre esas telas trasparentes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, las recompensas por parte de aquellos hombres siempre era generosa, no podía negarlo… pero al final de las dichosas reuniones ella era quien tenía que limpiar el elegante apartamento, y ahora, como cada mañana limpiaba el escusado privado y cubierto de aquella pestilente mezcla… de licores y bocadillos además de otra cosa…masculina por cierto.

-Todavía no terminas?!- La voz chillona de la mujer más joven siempre la hacía estremecer…

-Parece que anoche lo usaron más de una vez…- respondía altanera vaciando una cubeta más de agua sobre el suelo.

-Mira … Eloísa o como te llames… aquí se te paga por hacer una labor… y debes cumplirla sin quejas… - Susana se recargaba en la puerta abierta y mirando con desprecio a la otra joven que de rodillas recogía con una jerga el agua que acaba de tirar para limpiar el suelo.

-Mi nombre es Eliza… se lo he repetido una y otra vez… pero parece que su cerebro no es muy útil para recordar…- Se ponía de pie y la encaraba, una sonora bofetada hacía eco en el cuarto casi vacío.

- A mí me respetas… despreciable piltrafa….te recuerdo que si no fuera por mi aun seguirías en los callejones comiendo estiércol!…- los ojos azules de la rubia destellaban con furia, aquella pelirroja la hacía rabiar por el simple hecho de ser "Escocesa" la odiaba por haber nacido en esa tierra de donde provenía la mujer que le robara todo en la vida…la que le robara al único hombre por el cual había sentido algo y al único que perdió por su estupidez… Eliza le recordaba todos sus errores… y a la mujer que sin proponérselo la hiso pagar por ellos arrebatándole a Terrece.

-Tranquilas Gatas Estúpidas!- Eleonor se metía en medio de las jóvenes que parecían a punto de agarrarse a golpes. Ella había aceptado a Eliza por ser carne fresca para sus reuniones, pero también necesitaban de una sirvienta y aprovecho la necesidad de la chica… que claramente huía de algún lugar que ellas no desconocían.

-Yo no soy una gata! Y mucho menos una estúpida!…- gritaba Susana harta del dominio de Eleonor.

-Es que debo de recordarte a diario tus estupideces para que veas el grado de tu inutilidad Susana…- Eleonor no se cansaba de restregarle en la cara sus errores, los cuales en su mayoría fuesen guiados por la ex actriz. Eliza sonrió con burla ante aquellas palabras.

-Te recuerdo que tú también cometiste graves errores y uno de ellos fue García… o ya lo has olvidado Eleonor?… tu amante preso que te obliga a visitarlo una vez a la semana a cambio de no entregarte como autora de los fraudes a Richard Granchester!- Susana no podía soportar más de lo que ya había soportado, y aquella insignificante pelea la estaba llevando a su límite, revelando ante Eliza cosas que no debían haber sido reveladas jamás ante nadie… Eleonor comenzó a sentir el fuego de la furia quemarle las entrañas… Susana además de revelar su verdadero nombre había utilizado otros que no debiesen ser repetidos ante nadie.

-Has dicho Granchester?... Richard Granchester?- El mundo sí que era pequeño… Eliza sonrió con malicia… quizá había encontrado un objeto para su venganza. Qué pasaría si en escocia se enteraran que esas dos mujerzuelas tenían que ver con los Granchester?, quienes a su vez tenían relaciones familiares con el Patriarca de su tierra natal…, seguro serian de gran ayuda para separar a la estúpida de Candice del hombre que la interesaba…Terrece, al que aún no lograba olvidar.

-No ha dicho nada!- Eleonor grito mirando a Susana y esta al ver el efecto causado decidió continuar.

-Vamos Eleonor, que esta gata no es nadie así que no debes preocuparte porque se entere que quisiste verle la cara al duque… y que ni con un hijo pudiste lograrlo, que ni con tu belleza ni tu talento de actriz lograste embaucar al viejo padre de tu examante… el que te tiro a la calle como una vulgar mujerzuela y te restregó en la cara no ser digna de su hijo!

Eleonor cruzo el rostro de Susana con un par de bofetadas, por lo que esta enfurecida le respondió hundiendo sus uñas en la madura mejilla haciendo que la sangre brotara y se previeran futuras cicatrices nada estéticas, la mujer bramo como una bestia embravecida y tomo del pelo a la novata que jamás lograra su sueño de convertirse en una famosa actriz reconocida en el mundo entero… las dos se intrincaron en una masa de cuerpos y golpes, cabellos y bofetadas, Eliza reía a mandíbula abierta por el espectáculo, pero cuando la atención de las americanas como solía llamarlas, se posó en ella, la risa se borró de sus labios, las dos mujeres se fueron sobre ella, entre golpes y jaloneos, insultos y bofetadas, las tres no median sus movimientos… Eleonor logro zafarse de las jóvenes empujándolas con la suficiente fuerza para estrellar a ambas contra un enorme mueble de gruesa madera y vitrales de cristal, donde la mujer exponía sus reconocimientos como una gran actriz de teatro misma que quedo en el olvido y ahora solo la buscaban quienes deseaban meterla un par de horas en su cama. El mueble se tambaleo al recibir a las dos jóvenes, el aturdimiento del golpe no les permitió reaccionar a tiempo y cuando lo hicieron fue demasiado tarde…

…Los dos delicados cuerpos quedaron bajo la gruesa madera e infinitos cristales que se enterraron en la tierna carne a profundidad, Eliza tenia rasguños en el rostro y en la mitad de su cuerpo, el mueble la atrapo sobre el vientre, y por el rostro con expresión aterrorizada, y los ojos abiertos de par en par ya sin vida… era certero que su vientre estaba repleto de cristales…

… Susana también parecía estar sin vida… pero eso Eleonor jamás lo confirmaría, la muchacha corrió con mejor suerte que su compañera, el mueble había caído solo sobre una de sus piernas… y todo indicaba que la traspaso… pues la posición de lo poco que sobresalía de debajo del mueble, era imposible de obtener de una pierna pegada al resto del cuerpo… y el charco de sangre que comenzaba a fundirse con la de Eliza decía más de lo que pudiera pensarse…

… el pánico se apodero de Eleonor, se salvó de ir a la cárcel por la lastima y compasión de su propio hijo, y ahora por su estupidez y falta de control, terminaría en ese lugar donde García permanecería de por vida y sin duda la esperaría con los brazos muy abiertos… no, ella no podía terminar ahí, corrió a la recamara y en un bolso de viaje pequeño, hecho todas las joyas que con el paso del tiempo acumulo de manos de sus diferentes amantes… Susana ya no necesitaría las de ella por lo que decidió llevárselas,… los ahorros de Eliza le serian de mucha ayuda así que también los tomo y los unió a sus propios ahorros… un par de vestidos y su equipaje estuvo listo, se cubrió con un grueso abrigo de piel a pesar de no ser época para lucirlo, pero no había tiempo para vestirse adecuadamente, pronto llegaría el primer cliente del día y ella no deseaba estar ahí para cuando este descubriera los cadáveres, tomo una mascada amplia y la coloco a manera que cubriera la herida de su rostro para que nadie lo notara… salió con rumbo a la estación de trenes decidida a tomar el primer tren que partiera de New York al lugar más alejado sin importar el destino final… el sur era lo más recomendable…

Horas más tarde y sintiéndose a salvo, Eleonor miraba por la ventanilla… el tren hacia una pequeña parada para subir más pasajeros… había pasado más de medio día ya viajando y la noche comenzaba a caer, ignoraba donde se encontraban pero no le importaba, todo lo que podía importarle lo llevaba a su lado… en el único asiento disponible… de Tercera clase.

-Disculpe señorita… pero me temo que está ocupando mi asiento…- Un joven apuesto de pelo y ojos del color de la noche, le sonreía amablemente…y ella se sintió alagada que a pesar de su edad el joven la hubiera confundido con una jovencita.

-Lo lamento, es que mi equipaje es muy importante para mi…- tomaba la maleta y procurando que el vendaje que ella misma colocara sobre su herida no se descubriera le sonrió insinuante.

-Entiendo… pero también parece un poco pesado… me permitiría ayudarle a colocarlo en el portaequipaje… de esta manera podre tomar mi lugar… no se preocupe que yo cuidare que nadie se acerque a el….- El joven tomaba la maleta y Eleonor se mostraba algo renuente a soltarla, pero si insistía, él podría sospechar y tomar interés por conocer el contenido de una vieja maleta de viaje….

-Está bien, creo que me siento más segura con un caballero a mi lado y si promete resguardarme a mí y a mi equipaje … no tendré objeción…- soltó la maleta y volvió a sonreír.

El joven coloco la maleta de la mujer que vio abordar en New York, llamo su atención al reconocerla como una de las más famosas actrices de teatro en tiempos ya muy lejanos, se preguntó porque tenía interés en conservar su equipaje con ella así que la había seguido y buscado el momento oportuno para cercarse, ahora la maleta estaba en sus manos, esperaría un poco más para conocer el contenido, por lo pronto la coloco muy cerca de la de el… la cual era muy semejante…

Los primeros rayos del sol pegaron en el rostro de la ex actriz obligándola abrir los ojos… contrario a lo que esperaba…el hombre en cuyo hombro había dormido y el cual la había rodeado con sus brazos brindándole más apoyo para que durmiera… ya no estaba a su lado, el corazón se le acelero, entre tambaleos por el movimiento del tren se puso de pie… y busco su maleta… ahí estaba, justo sobre su cabeza… la tomo de inmediato, al ver que había llamado la atención de algunos otros pasajeros que ya despertaban, la coloco en el asiento con rapidez, no recordaba que fuera tan ligera… bueno ya encontraría el momento para ir a un lugar más privado y revisar que no le faltara nada… por lo pronto se aseguraría de no despegarse de ella nuevamente… donde quedaría el joven apuesto que la acompañara horas atrás?... bueno, él se perdería de momentos deliciosos al no quedarse más tiempo a su lado… hubiese sido un amate muy apuesto… su reflejo en el vidrio del tren le recordó que quizá ya no podría tener más amantes… por lo menos no tan distinguidos como lo parecía ese joven…

En la siguiente estación donde paro el tren, decidió bajar, revisaría sus pertenencias en algún lugar privado y buscaría algún periódico nacional que pudiera revelarle cualquier detalle sobre lo ocurrido en su antiguo apartamento dos días a tras… tomo el diario que le pareció el más adecuado…no encontró nada, no había una sola palabra sobre la muerte de Eliza y Susana, quizá fue algo tan sin importancia que no merecía siquiera ser puesto en papel… sonrió satisfecha, no había noticia… no había caso… y por lo tanto no había sospechas sobre ella, mejor, así podría vivir tranquila, abraso su maleta y se dirigió a un lugar de aseo, entro y cerro con seguro cuidándose de estar a solas… lo que encontró en el interior de su maleta… fue lo mismo que encontró en el diario sobre Susana… nada… absolutamente nada,… su maleta había sido rellena con libros y papeles… sus joyas, su dinero… su ropa.. había desaparecido en manos de un perfecto desconocido… el mundo desapareció en ese instante al igual que la energía que la mantuviera en pie… las lágrimas de amargura y frustración humedecieron las vendas que le cubrían la mejilla…no tenía nada, absolutamente nada.

El tiempo, el destino, la vida… cobran las deudas y premian los sufrimientos, llenan de dicha y brindan justicia…Eleonor pensó en una vida muy lejana… un buen hombre y un gran hijo… perdidos por su ambición…por su vanidad y egoísmo… formaron parte de su pasado… tal como ahora ella formaba parte de su olvido…

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Candy aún seguía observando a Terrece que parecía haber perdido el habla y su rostro no marcaba ninguna expresión, sus pulmones parecían haber olvidado su labor porque el aire seguía detenido en ellos, lo segundos que el tardó en reaccionar parecieron eternos siglos..

-Y me lo dices hasta ahora?….- con una palidez de muerte Terrece se incorporaba lento hasta quedar sentado por completo y empujando con suavidad a Candy para que tomara la misma posición que él, después con rapidez y algo de cuidado para no tumbarla de la cama salió de debajo de sus piernas y se arrodillo ante ella aun sobre el mullido colchón.- Te he lastimado?, estas bien?, porque no me lo dijiste antes?!, terrece miraba con profundo horror la cara de Candice y como ella solo lo observaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua pero sin responder a sus preguntas..-dime que estas bien, dime que no le he hecho daño al bebe, por todos los cielos, me he portado como un salvaje y tú no me has detenido!, - busco sobre las sabanas con la mirada buscando algún indicio de que le hubiere dañado, nada, Candice seguía en silencio solo observándolo, no logrando contenerse más se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar un par de pasos para después volver sobre ellos y mirar a Candice que permanecía sobre la cama, callada, de pronto, ella no pudo lograr contenerse más y comenzó a reír nerviosamente sin llegar a la histeria logrando que el la mirara anonado… le estaba jugando una broma?...

-Oh, Terrece, me has dado un gran susto!, - sus palabras fueron expresadas entre risas ahogadas, el corazón le volvió a palpitar con normalidad… bueno volvió a palpitar, por un instante pensó que la palidez de Terry era debido a un enfado y que no creería que era su hijo, pero no, todo fue por la preocupación que el joven sintió, y con razón, después de la manera tan salvaje en que habían hecho el amor una y otra vez.

-No es una broma verdad?, Candice, por favor dime que tu risa no es por una mala broma….- rogaba con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta y sin darse cuanta aun que seguía desnudo y caminando frente al ventanal abierto.

- Por supuesto que no, no es una broma…, lo confirme con un médico antes de presentarme ante ti…- ahora las risas se tornaban a llanto y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

-Candice no, no me mal entiendas, no llores por favor, - le rogaba y se sentía un infeliz, con sus dudas la había hecho llorar- es solo que me asuste, pude haberte lastimado, o… al bebe…- al mencionar aquella palabra, el corazón de Terrece se regocijo, y un calor lleno de ternura comenzó a inundar su pecho… iba a ser padre…- sonrió y miro a Candice que seguía con sus ojos humedecidos por el llanto pero en sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y se sentó justo a su lado para después encerrarla en sus brazos y apegarla a su pecho, donde ella pudiera escuchar su corazón latir.

-Temí que creyeras que no es tuyo… después de lo que te dije sobre Albert… pero te juro que jamás he…- un beso acallo su explicación y manos llenas de ternura limpiaron sus lágrimas.

-Jamás dudaría de que es mío, sé que he sido el único hombre en tu vida, y luchare cada segundo por seguir siéndolo… hasta el final de mis días.- beso su frente nuevamente y acomodo sus risos detrás de su oído para poder ver su rostro por completo.- Te amo mi pecosa… y te hare la mujer más feliz…pero ahora, dime que no te he lastimado…- la angustia se dibujó en esos ojos de zafiro que ella tanto amaba.

-No, estamos bien…- posaba una de sus pequeñas manos en su vientre que aún no tomaba forma alguna, pero ella ya sentía como un nuevo ser se formaba en su interior.

Terrece la tomo en sus brazos y la jalo hacia el mientras se recostaba, deseaba tenerla lo más cerca que se pudiera, sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al de el para que con el calor de su piel pudiera notar que eso no era un sueño y que su vida al fin tomaba sentido. Candice se acurruco a su costado y poso su mano en el torso que apenas minutos atrás hubiese recorrido con sus labios, su pierna se enrosco sobre las caderas de Terrece y su rostro permaneció muy cerca de su cuello, aspiro ese delicioso aroma que emanaba de el… y ahora gratamente, mesclado con el suyo. Lo beso en la garganta y en su pierna noto como el cuerpo de el reaccionaba a su caricia.

-No pecosa, tienes que descansar…- le susurro con sus labios rosando la rubia cabellera.- Sabes… jamás pensé que la felicidad perfecta pudiera existir, pero ahora sé que si existe, no me importa nada de lo que suceda a nuestro alrededor de ahora en adelante…, mi mundo se ha reducido… en el solo existimos tú, yo…, nuestro futuro bebe… y por supuesto los que vendaran después, los demás son una segunda prioridad en mi vida…- una lagrima asomo es sus ojos humedecidos, pero Candice no pudo verla, sin embargo sintió como el ritmo del corazón de su marido cambiaba, se abrazó a el más estrechamente- Candice… hoy me has convertido en el hombre más dichoso del mundo… soy muy afortunado al recuperarte… y sobre todo… porque me vas a convertir en padre… te das cuenta de lo magnifico que eso es para mí… mi primer hijo… mi hijo… - la voz de Terrece ya no pudo salir más de su garganta, pero su mano acaricio con extrema suavidad el vientre de Candice, ahí se formaba una nueva vida, una vida que cambiaría la suya… y la haría perfecta con cualquier problema o alegría que se presentase en el futuro.

- Crees que abajo nos están esperando?…- pregunto ella recordando que la familia estaba reunida antes de que subiera a hablar con Terrece y seguro estaban ansiosos de saber que había sucedido. Pero en su mirada se dibujaba la necesidad de no bajar y permanecer al lado de Terrece, el sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho después de escucharlo le hacía ansiar entregarse a él nuevamente… pero de diferente manera, una en que sus cuerpos se fundieran junto con sus almas y convertirse en uno solo para no separarse jamás…

-No lo creo, ha sido un día muy pesado para todos… no es posible que estén despiertos a esta hora…- Candy se incorporaba sorprendida y notando por primera vez que ya había obscurecido,… en que momento Terrece había encendido las lámparas?. Lo miro y el adivino la pregunta.

-Pasa de la media noche… encendí las luces hace más de dos horas, …. Creo que después de que iniciamos… fue difícil parar…- con la voz enronquecida y la mirada se obscura observo el rostro de Candice que se coloreo cual grana al instante de adivinar que su deseo seria cumplido.

-Tendremos que esperar para darles la noticia que serán abuelos…

-Se los diremos mañana después del desayuno…- Terrece sonrió y volvió a atraerla a su pecho, después tomo la manta y los cubrió a ambos, deseaba poseerla nuevamente, sabía que ella llevaba a su hijo en el vientre… debía posponer sus propios deseos para cuidar de ella y de su futuro hijo…, su hijo!, que bien se sentía pensar en esa palabra que pronto sería una realidad. Comenzó a besarla con infinita ternura, bajando de sus labios a su vientre… y después, como si se tratara de una fina pieza de cristal… la hiso suya nuevamente, entregándose más que poseyendo, dando en lugar de tomar…. Fundiéndose a ella… porque ella era su propia vida.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

La Iglesia estaba cubierta de bellas flores blancas, el castillo entero estaba de fiesta, la gente que estaba reunida no podía dejar de apreciar los hermosos paisajes que se alcanzaban a apreciar, era un bello día, la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor y para muchos de los ahí congregados era la primera vez pisando esas tierras...

-Esto es maravilloso…- Aniñe se tomaba del brazo de su aun prometido, y con una hermosa sonrisa le indicaba un campo abierto cubierto de bellas y coloridas flores.

-Sí, es realmente bello, creo que cambiare los planes para una boda semejante a esta, aunque no sé si encontrare un lugar parecido a este…- Paty y Stear se unían a ellos observando las maravillas que la naturaleza podía crear. – Candice es realmente afortunada.

En la puerta de la sencilla iglesia de piedra un joven vestido elegantemente y según exigía la tradición familiar, no podía controlar los nervios que deseaba ocultar, pero su sonrisa algo forzada lo delataba.

-La verdad no sé porque estas nervioso,… es más que seguro que la novia se presentara…- unos ojos azules lo miraban con burla.

-Eso ya lo sé, y no estoy nervioso, es solo que… que… es un poco tarde, se ha retrasado ya un par de minutos y …

-Por favor!, creía que ya conocías a las mujeres… siempre se tardan y les encanta darse su tiempo en situaciones importantes como esta… lo más seguro es que llegue retrasada no solo por un par de minutos…

-O tal vez no…- la sonrisa por fin se volvió plena y brillante.- es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…- su mirada se fijaba en el lugar donde una hermosa novia bajaba de su carruaje.

-Sí, debo aceptarlo… la más hermosa…- seguía la dirección en que miraba, Candy ya había bajado del hermoso carruaje abierto y con ese bello vestido cuyas largas faldas eran mecidas por el suave viento se veía como una verdadera Diosa.

- Me refiero a mi futura esposa… Karen…- Albert le daba un codazo a Terrece que quedo embelesado con la aparición de Candice… como la "hermana" mayor, acompaño a Karen para ayudarla con su hermoso vestido de novia y darle los últimos toques en cuanto bajara del carruaje y luciera como toda una reina, Flammy estuvo de acuerdo en que Candice era la indicada por ser la mayor de las Granchester.

-Bueno … ella también es …. Bonita, claro es mi hermana…- Terrece sonreía y se encaminaba a tomar la mano de su mujer que ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Perdona el retraso Albert… pero ya conoces a Rosemary, no dejaba de abrazarla , creo que está más afectada que el propio Richard… y créeme cuando te digo que fue difícil separarlo de ella para que le permitiera salir del castillo.- Candy posaba un beso en la mejilla de aquel que parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de Hadas…, tal como marcaba la tradición Albert vestía el Kilt de gala para su matrimonio, era el patriarca y como tal estaba orgulloso de mostrarse en el día de su boda, a pesar de las no tan discretas burlas de Terrece que seguía refiriéndose a él como un Príncipe en "faldas"…

-No te preocupes pequeña, supongo que para ellos debe ser muy duro entregar a su segunda hija en matrimonio, Flammy ya se ha casado y no tardara en partir a América, y ahora mi bella Karen los abandona para unirse a mí y quedarse a mi lado aquí en Escocia… prácticamente se han quedado solos antes de lo que ellos pensaron…- Albert sonreía y miraba de reojo a su futura esposa que ya era tomada del brazo por su padre, Rosemary se acercaba a él y eso indicaba que era tiempo de entrar a la Iglesia, los nervios desaparecieron, pero la sensación que tenía en el estómago aun permanecía y había tomado más fuerza.

- Bueno mi pequeño Berth… es momento de llevarte al altar…- Rosemary tomaba a su hermano, y él se dejaba guiar… Terrece y Candice tomaron su lugar detrás de ellos, a su vez serian seguidos por Flammy y Tomas Stevens, los recién casados.

El matrimonio de Flammy fue algo apresurado, pero no quisieron esperar más, ni hacer esperar más a Albert y Karen, quien por tradición no deseaba casarse antes que su hermana, así que la boda fue lo más sencillo que Rosemary pudo organizar en un par de semanas después de recibir la noticia de que serían abuelos por parte de Terrece, Richard padre estaba lleno de orgullo, seria abuelo y uno muy consentidor… advirtió a la pareja. A los pocos días del enlace entre Flammy y Tom, Albert y Karen les notificaron su decisión de contraer matrimonio… , no antes de que Terrece se convirtiera en Duque, solo que ellos escogieron Escocia como el lugar donde unirían sus vidas.

Después de la toma del Título en la cual Terrece se convirtiese oficialmente en el Duque de Granchester, no habían tenido mayor problema al romper el compromiso de la joven con Hunts, cuando este vio ante si la investigación a fondo que Albert mandara realizar y la cual fue presentada ante Hunts por Terrece, como una prueba de porque no deseaban concederle la mano de su hermana y que además esta negación era apoyada por su padre Richard Granchester, Hunts no tuvo ni palabra para ir en contra de lo decidido. Días después, todos tuvieron que trasladarse al castillo de Lakewood en Tierra escocesa para la organización del nuevo enlace.

OOOoooOOOOoooOOO

-Estas segura de tu decisión…- Richard miraba al frente a la vez que continuaba caminando muuuy lentamente hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

-Papa, ya te he repetido muchas veces… Albert es el hombre que amo y jamás me arrepentiré de convertirme en su esposa… además tú y mama aún tienen a Richard… y a él le falta aún bastante tiempo para dejarlos… y con su futuro nieto ni tiempo van a tener de extrañarnos… le sonreía dulcemente y acariciaba la mejilla de aquel hombre al que tanta felicidad le debía.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello….-Tratando de retener las lágrimas que ya peleaban por asomarse, Richard le indicaba con la mirada, Karen seguía la dirección en que su padre observaba y los dos no pudieron evitar reír, el pequeño Richard, ya hacia sus galanteos con una bella niña pelirroja de ojos muy verdes… escocesa… por supuesto.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

-En momentos como este me alegro de no ser Escoses…- Terrece se reía por lo bajo siguiendo con su juego de burlarse de la típica vestimenta de Albert…pero el codo de Candice enterrándose en su costado lo hiso dudar en continuar.

-Terrece Granchester, no me parece agradable tu comentario, y será mejor que no tientes a tu suerte, si no te has dado cuenta la mayoría de los hombres viste Kilt, incluido mi padre y mi hermano que a pesar de estar felices porque pronto serán tío y abuelos, no te perdonaran si te escuchan insultar a Albert o a nuestro traje tradicional… así que te recomiendo no permitir que tus comentarios sean escuchados… recuerda que te estas burlando del Patriarca… y que te encuentras en Escocia…- Candice lo miraba sonriéndole un poco a lo que Terrece respondió con una mirada de disculpa… esa a la cual Candy no se podía resistir y siempre terminaba besándolo… pero en esta ocasión la rubia se tuvo que contener.

La ceremonia tradicional escocesa se llevó acabo y al final de esta todos aplaudieron y vitorearon al unísono dando la bienvenida a su nueva matriarca, La celebración fue hermosa y duro lo suficiente como para que ninguno pudiera mantenerse en pie, recordando su mala experiencia con el wisky, Terrece fue uno de los pocos que no bebió más de una copa, por lo que tuvo que ayudar a levantar y llevar a sus habitaciones a los invitados que si degustaron a satisfacción el "liquido de vida"…entre ellos su propio padre a quien jamás creyó llegar a ver de esa manera… "Feliz y completamente borracho".

Cuando al fin la mayoría de los celebrantes estaba en sus alcobas y solo algunos cuantos hombres y mujeres continuaban aun entonando canticos escoceses antiguos acompañados de armoniosas gaitas… Terrece observo entre las enormes fogatas, que su esposa salía de los establos montada como toda una dama… una sola mirada basto para que el supiera que debía seguirla, esa mirada llena de fuego y pasión que solo el podía leer en las pupilas que lo hechizaron desde el primer momento que las vio… era el momento perfecto para ellos…

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

El caballo que montaba llegaba a paso lento, recordaba a la perfección el lugar donde se encontraba…la bruma que salía de las quietas y tibias aguas, la cabaña cuya puerta estaba abierta y se podía observar el fuego crepitante de la chimenea…, bajo del caballo y despojo sus pies de las lustrosas botas… el sonido del agua agitándose casi en silencio, le revelo su siguiente paso… mientras caminaba por la angosta vereda que lo dirigiría a la parte despejada en la orilla del lago, fue deshaciéndose de sus prendas una a una… cuando llego a la orilla, observo lo que viejos recuerdos trajeron a su memoria… ella estaba en el centro del lago… flotando cual ninfa encantadora… bañada por los plateados rayos de la luna… no debía hacer esperar a su hechicera de ojos de esmeralda…

…El agua calentaba su cuerpo y pronto se unió a su piel un calor muy distinto… su amo había llegado, sonrió, los labios de él la recorrieron como la primera vez que estuvieron en aquel lugar… donde el la convirtiera en esclava de su amor… de su pasión… sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla con más ansias a cada segundo y un beso largo se posó en su vientre un poco abultado pidiendo autorización… segundos después, sus miradas se encontraban, ambas obscurecidas por los sentimientos que los embargaban en esos instantes, fija la una en la otra, perdiéndose el verde en el azul obscuro… volviéndose uno … en aquel instante cualquier palabra sobraba… no era necesaria, no entre ellos… su amor, su deseo, su pasión… lo decían todo…tal cual sucediera su primera vez como amantes.

…El fuego consumió la mayoría de los maderos, una suave manta rosaba su piel que permanecía desnuda debajo de esta, y las caricias suaves que se posaban una y otra vez en su rostro la hicieron despertar por completo, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba el, mirándola, observándola, adueñándose de ella solo con su mirada de mar… su cuerpo se incendió nuevamente…

-Al fin ha despertado mi Lady…- con su sonrisa de medio lado Terrece observaba como Candice le sonreía aun adormilada.

-Debo confesar que no era mi deseo hacerlo… estaba gozando de un hermoso sueño… mi Lord…- siguiendo con el juego de Terrece al llamarla con tanta formalidad ella respondía apegándose insinuante hacia el cuerpo tan bien esculpido de él.

-Espero que en ese sueño como en su realidad… solo sea yo el protagonista…- volvía a acariciarla en la mejilla.

- Lamento no poder darle ninguna información mi señor… por si no lo sabe... si cuenta sus sueños… estos no se volverán realidad… y yo deseo que mi sueño sea muy pronto una hermosa realidad…- elevándose lo suficiente depositaba un beso en la fuerte barbilla del hombre que la miraba como si fuera preso de ella.

-Yo haría hasta lo imposible por convertir cada uno de tus sueños en realidad…- besaba sus labios.

- y yo los tuyos…Terrece…- sus miradas se volvían a encontrar y el lazo que los unía se reforzaba.

-De verdad arias mis sueños realidad?- preguntaba sin dejar de mirarla y provocando un suspiro profundo en ella.

-Sin dudarlo…- le afirmaba tomando su mejilla.

- Entonces… este es mi mayor sueño…- Terrece extendió la mano cuyos nudillos habían estado acariciando y recorriendo el cuerpo de Candice desde la mejilla hasta sus caderas… en el había un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda tallada en forma de corazón y rodeada de diamantes… sentada en una delicada banda de oro blanco y con una inscripción que destello en su lado interior gracias al fuego cercano de la chimenea… Candice lo miro confundida y asombrada al tiempo que se incorporaba cubriéndose un poco con la manta y quedando sentada frente a él que también se incorporó… que era lo que quería decirle con aquello?,

-Terrece… este anillo es de compromiso y nosotros ya estamos casados… te lo dije, nuestro matrimonio nunca fue….- un dedo acallo su rápida explicación posándose en su boca… Terrece la miro fijamente y continuo…

-Candice White… Duquesa de Granchester… me haría el honor de casarse conmigo... "Por amor"?.- los ojos de Candice se abrieron emocionados, las palabras de Terrece le dijeron todo lo que ella necesitaba saber… y esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su corazón… así que dio su respuesta sin dudarlo.

- "Eternamente… por Amor …acepto."

* * *

Espero haber llenad las espectativas, y les agradesco nuevamente por todo el apoyo que me han dado, realmente me han hecho muy feliz todos sus comentarios, los he leido todos y cada uno de ellos, y aun mas les agradesco que hayan soportado mis faltas ortograficas y errores y aun asi me siguieron acompaniando hasta este que ha sido el final, bueno pues mis mejores deseos para cada una de ustedes, quiza este ausente por un tiempo de esta pagina, pero sera solo hsta que termine mi siguiente historia... jajaja no quiero queme agarren las prisas como en los ultimos capirtulos de esta y quedarles mal en el tiempo que debo publicar, gracias, mil, gracias mil y gracias mil... un millosn de bendiciones, besos y abrazos para cada una de ustedes. y por supuesto espero con ansias sus comentariosn para saber que tal les parecio este que es el final... y por supuesto... **"nos seguimos leyendo"... AKIREM.**


End file.
